Of Wraiths and Bolters
by he who fell from grace
Summary: In a desperate gamble to save Terra the Second Imperium has sent their finest to the Pegasus Galaxy to find the last great experiment of the Ancients. An imprisoned C'tan. Post season 1 of SG-Atlantis. A Warhammer 40K/SG-1/SG-A story. Book 2 of 3.
1. The Seige, Imperial Style

"Normal speech."

"**Gothic around non-Imperials**."

"Mental Links."

"_Ship Names_."

Hello faithful or new reader. This is the sequel to _The Emperor Works in Weird Ways_ a fairly, if I say so my self, successful Star Gate SG-1 / Warhammer 40k crossover. You should probably read that before this, because a lot of crap isn't going to make sense otherwise.

Any way this book is based in the Atlantis sister series, no knowledge is required from it as I will probably explain everything at some point or if not go find out on the web. Final this is just at the end / beginning of seasons 1 and 2.

On a side note some one said I should put some form of romance into this. I'm not very good with emotions because, well mine are a bit weird seeing as several people think I'm clinically insane. So any suggestions would be helpful.

Thanks and enjoy the show.

He who fell from grace.

The one and only 'Disclaimer': I don't own shit except what my twisted mind produces. Which is a lot by the way, just so you know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_A journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step._" Lao-Tsu

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a flash of light the _Fenrir_, _Yggdrasill_ and _Ragnarok_ dropped out of hyperspace above the beautiful ocean world of Lantea. Only to see it being invaded by hundreds upon hundreds of Dart fighters and two massive thirteen kilometer Wraith hive ships. The tiny dart shaped purple tinted fighters streamed from the honeycomb bays of the massive organic hive ship, which were reminiscent in shape to a cuttlefish (kind of squid).

"Tyranids?" Nestor asked confusion clearly evident on his face.

"No, they are the Wraith" The Asgard Vili stated from his chair.

"They feed on humans to stay alive, this of course kills them." Odin added glancing at Angelus hopping to stir up some fighting.

"We've got to hurry and defend the planet before any more people are killed." Ve said franticly.

"I agree with Ve, it is the best course of action." Odin said happily.

"It's not our decision to make. Adeptus Astartes Angelus, your orders?" Vili said calmly.

"Filthy Xenos! Kill! Kill them all! Fire!" Angelus shouted reflexively reaching for a servitor to throw at the wall and any unlucky bastard in the way.

"Understood, fire solutions plotted." Vili said his hands dancing over the rune of his consul.

"All hands fire at will." Nestor said into the vox.

There was a slight pause before streams of bluish trails that signifying the rail guns and bolts of plasma mixed in with the flash of solid rounds burst forth from the _Fenrir_ and _Yggdrasill_. Not seconds later a literal wall of fire erupted in space as hundreds of Darts attempted to shield the hive ships from the onslaught of human firepower. Both the _Fenrir _and _Yggdrasill_ flew past the _Ragnarok_ void shields flaring into life distorting the images of both.

"Target locked. Detonators programmed." Odin said with glee at finally seeing the Nova cannon at work.

"All hands prepare for firing of the Nova cannon. I repeat all emergency teams to positions." Nestor said into the vox his voice echoing throughout the ship.

A loud hum filled the room as the lights darkened for a second before coming back up to full strength as massive amounts of power was diverted to the Nova cannon. Angelus could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up from the sear amount of power flowing through the ship. Suddenly the sound of metal slamming shut filled the room and all went dark.

"Umm, Nestor." Angelus said into the darkness of the bridge.

"Yeah Angelus?" Said Nestor's disembodied voice.

"What in the name of the Emperor happened?" Angelus said in a deceptively calm voice. His arm rest was already beginning to resemble the one on the _Emperors Light_.

"Well, Thor did say the cannon was never properly tested." Nestor said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh is that right. Well when I get my hands on that little grey bastard I'm…" Angelus didn't finish his rant as the lighting returned and the sirens of the Nova cannon's launcher being fully charged began to wail through the voxes.

The entire ship shuddered as a massive pure white ball detached its self from the front of the ship and sped towards the Wraith hive ship. The glowing projectile screamed through space smashing everything that got in its path. A line of explosions followed it as Darts attempted to divert the near light speed projectile by selling their lives.

Before any one had even registered the recoil of the cannon the closest hive ship's side buckled inwards and a massive explosion erupted from the twisted hull of the ship. The hive ship snapped in two spewing flames and jets of frozen air. One half started spiraling into the atmosphere where it ignited into a huge fire ball and the other floating away from the planet blissfully twirling.

"Ha, I knew it work. Pay up Vanem." Baltus's voice crackled over the vox.

"Screw you I'm not giving you anything. Now get back to work!" Vanem's voice shouted.

"Uptight bastard." Baltus muttered.

"Shut up and get to work!" Vanem screamed the obvious sound of tools being wielded as weapons echoed in the back ground.

"As entertaining as you petty bickering is, what do you two idiots want?" Angelus asked politely and scarily into his vox speaker.

"Oh Brother-captain, you heard that? Yeah, um, well we kinda broke the cannon with that one. You see the accelerators are out of sink now and if we try that again we'll blow up. Have a nice day." Vanem said before cutting out.

"Still it was fairly impressive for a first shot." Nestor said as the burning ball of half a Wraith hive ship smashed into the oceanic world causing a tidal wave.

"Oh before I forget. The power surge to the cannon fried the engines we aren't going anywhere for a while." Vanem's voice reappeared and said over the vox.

"Nestor take a note. Upon meeting the Asgard know as Thor again we are to throttle him and make him eat Ishmael's attempts at cooking. Got that?" Angelus said.

"Nestor nodded in response. "You know that's way beyond torture? I don't even know if we have a word for the horror that you'll expose him to. Some times you truly scare me." He said.

"I do my best. Now let's load up and kill us some Xeno. Nestor you're in charge, I'm going planet side." Angelus said getting up from his command chair.

"But the city shield is up?" Nestor asked as he settled into the command chair.

"Name me one shield that can block a teleport? Get me the most battle hungry marines." Angelus said as he left the bridge.

Nestor signed and pressed the vox button on the arm rest. "Would Brother-Ishmael, Brother-Samuel, Brother-Gideon and Brother-Cerberus. Tactical squads Faith, Fury and Redemption and Assault squad Fear. Please report to the teleportation bay." Nestor said over the vox system.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First Lieutenant Aiden Ford was not having a good time. Aside for the whole planetary invasion thing he still was pretty much fucked. There was Wraith to the left of him, Wraith to the right there he was stuck in the middle surrounded by very hungry looking Wraith. He swung his P-90 around to try and ward off the encroaching Wraith from his little group. Suddenly the smell of ozone filled the air and sparks began to jump from the walls to the floor of the walkway.

There was a brilliant flash of light which forced every one to close their eyes, Wraith included. On top of the wall above him was a crouched black armored figure holding a wicked looking mace style thing with the head in the shape of an eagle steam arose from around him were the water had been vaporized. The figure uncurled and stood up revealing him to be over six feet tall and heavily armored with a silver skull mask on with red eyes that seemed to bore into his soul. He shivered uncontrollably as the dead but furious eyes of the figure met his. There was a rattle like air being drawn through a vent. The Wraith stared on stunned by the figures sudden appearance.

"**Listen up you sniveling Xeno bitches. We're going to show you the Emperor's divine wrath**." Ishmael ground out his voice coming out as a harsh whisper.

In a single liquid motion Ishmael drew his bolt pistol and unloaded two rounds into the closest Wraith soldiers. Their head exploded showering everyone around them in blue blood and grey brain. The bodied collapsed to the floor and before any one could move Ishmael jumped down from the wall and landed, causing the whole walkway to shudder as a testament to the power armor's weight, in front of one group of Wraith. The leading Wraith hissed at the marine and lunged at him. Ishmael's Crozius Arcanum flew faster than the eye could follow and the Wraith's head was reduced to bubbling mush on the power weapon.

"**In the name of the undying Emperor I deliver his ultimate judgment**!" Ishmael shouted as he blew another Wraith in half with his bolt pistol.

Lieutenant Ford blinked once before he whirled around and unloaded his clip into the Wraith behind him. The walkway was filled with fervent Gothic litanies and the screams of the Wraith.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth Weir was pacing around the brightly lit command center of the Atlantis as her people desperately tried to establish contact with the unknown ships in orbit which were tearing a large hole through Wraith. This was good unless they started to attack them to. As she chewed on he last finger nail the faint tint of ozone began to enter the air. Having never experienced an Imperial teleport she feared the worst and when the small group of marine materialized in a flash of white they were immediately surrounded by several armed guards, who wouldn't have stood a chance. Straightening up from his crouched position Angelus removed his helmet and clipped it to his belt.

"Hello Elizabeth Weir. It's good to see you well." Angelus said as the Tactical squad Redemption filled past him and the scared guards. Angelus rolled his eyes he remembered all the shit they went through getting the SGC personnel not to crap them selves at the slightest movement of the marines.

"Captain Angelus what a… unexpected surprise. I heard from the _Daedalus's _monthly visit that you had taken over the Galaxy so why are you here?" Weir asked as the marine captain scanned the room.

"Long story, but for now where are we needed? The battle ships can handle them selves." Angelus asked.

"Sweep the city. I need you to do a search and destroy for the Wraith that have landed." She said quickly walking off to show the marine the door.

"Okay." Angelus said and activated the vox in his armor. "**Battle-Brothers sweep the city and purge all the Xeno filth. In the Emperor's name**." He said getting a near simultaneous response.

"You still haven't told me what you're doing here with three massive ships and what I can only assume is a small army." Weir said chewing on her last nail again as several more Darts screeched passed the window.

"I'll explain everything latter Elizabeth Weir. See you latter." Angelus said as he ran out the door grinning like a mad man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colonel Gergori Titov; a middle height, black haired, terminally tired, genius of a man; watched impassively as at least fifty Wraith Darts impacted into the void shield. He stifled a yawn as the _Yggdrasill_ ploughed its way towards the final hive ship the _Fenrir _not far behind.

"Colonel why has the _Ragnarok _stopped?" Major Lilia Davidenko; the tall, extremely beautiful, redheaded, shy, Replicon altered Russian woman; asked.

"Didn't you hear, the Nova cannon blew the power systems. Their out of it." Captain David Macdonald; a very tall, brown haired, intelligent, exceedingly lazy man; answered before practically collapsing into a chair.

"Yes, it seems the Asgard underestimated the Imperial device." Titov answered as Second Lieutenant Michael Anderson; the middle height, bark haired, emotionally deranged man; walked passed them laughing.

"You know something I have never seen a man go through so many emotions." Macdonald said pointing to the now sobbing Anderson.

"It a side effect of his depression and the sheer amount of alcohol he consumed in five days. One minute he goes from clinging to Lilia like she's a life preserver and the next he dancing on the tables." Lieutenant Catherine Fisher; a tall, blonde, boisterous, tomboy of a woman; said as she walked up to join them.

"I don't know you think he be fine now. Maybe he broke his brain?" Macdonald said spinning slowly while staring at the ceiling.

"Some help you are." Fisher muttered.

Their conversation was interrupted as three streams of white light shot forth from the ship and gouged out long, deep and black scars across the hull of the hive ship. Enticing jets of crystalline air and trails of fire to spew from them and stream behind the fleeing ship.

"'Bout time we used those." Lieutenant Colonel Fiona Stuart; a medium height, dark haired, very violent, borderline psychopathic woman; said gleefully.

"What ever you crazy woman." Major Andrew Peterson; the medium height, black haired, pessimistic, realist; muttered as he once tried to figure what would happen if you buttered the back of a cat and dropped it.

"David, do you know If well be setting down on Atlantis?" Captain Alex Millar; a short, glasses wearing, blonde, bossy man; asked the near catatonic Macdonald. His reply was an incomprehensible grunt and a slight glance.

The final Wraith hive ship tried desperately to escape it pursuing ships. The faster and more numerous Orillia class had it out matched. It sporadic fire and waves of suicide Darts had done nothing to damped the pursuit. Suddenly the entirety of the rear hull seemed to melt away as it molecular structure was destroyed by the newest weapon of the Imperium. The severely damaged hive ship lost all power as another barrage of rail gun shots and plasma bolts impacted into its exposed innards.

The ship hung in space vomiting fire, frozen Wraith and air into the void. As suddenly as the space battle had started it was finished as the hive ship was incinerated by several high yield plasma torpedoes. A small field of wreckage was left after the blast. The hundred or so Darts left fell into disarray some ramming the seemingly impenetrable void shields others fleeing into the outer system. Those that fled were hunted down by the waves of I-301s that streamed from the massive hangars of the Orillia classes. There were no Wraith survivors in space.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cerberus was not having a good time so far he had trashed two labs and some poor bastard's room. Falling over another set of boxes in the dark he pulled him self back up the wall only to come face to face with several scared looking Wraith, well as close to scared as a Wraith could look.

"**Oh shit**." Cerberus muttered.

The first Wraith lunged at him and Cerberus battle face slid into position. Moving with uncanny grace, for him, he grabbed the flying fist of the Wraith soldier and broke the arm with a twist. Kicking the gurgling Wraith away into a wall which cracked on impact. He struck out with his fist and crushed another Wraith's head against the wall leaving a trail of blood dripping from the wall. A stun blast hit him in the leg and he stumbled forward all feeling lost. Gritting his he locked his armor in place keeping him up right. The two remaining Wraith soldiers growled as their prey regained his footing.

Cerberus drew his force sword and pointed it at the two Wraith. They growled louder and charged him. He cut the first one in half the warp enhanced bale sliding through the Wraith hide with ease. The second one caught him around the neck and pulled him in close pinning his arms to his sides. Cerberus heard creaks and groans as the Wraith applied more and more pressure to the power armor. Cerberus placed on of his hands on the side of the Wraith's abdomen and there was a clap of thunder. The wraith slumped to the floor a large smoking hole through its stomach. Cerberus picked up his dropped force swords and walked over to the still gurgling Wraith, whose arm was almost healed. Cerberus spat in hate and crushed the Wraith's head.

Cerberus's battle face faded and he walked away only to slip on and blood pool and fell flat on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is Brother-Gideon. All auspex read clear. Xenos have all been purged." Gideon said over the vox as his servo arm dragged a mostly complete body back for Samuel to study.

"Understood tell the ships to enter orbit and that they can now enter the city." Angelus replied.

"Angelus will you explain what this is all about now?" Weir asked as several people celebrated around her.

"Certainly, but I think O'Neil should be here as well." Angelus said.

"You brought O'Neil?" Weir asked.

"Well he sort of came on his own. Something about job pressure." Angelus said trying to remember the jumbled explanation he got from his friend.

"Okay, that sounds fine but for now I think that you should bring your men back. We haven't explored the entire city yet and I don't want any one getting killed now." Weir said looking out over the city from the window.

"Sure." Angelus said activating his vox. "**All Battle-Brother return to the central spire**." He said into the vox unit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lieutenant Ford stared at a grotesque but satisfying sight in front of him. Sitting upon a mound of dead and dismembered Wraith Ishmael was staring up at the sky as he casually beat the head in of a twitching Wraith. The Chaplin stopped smashing in the Wraith head as he received the message from Angelus.

"Come Lieutenant Ford. We have been ordered to return to the central spire." He said jumping of the pile of corpses.

"What about that?" Ford said pointing at the pile of Wraith corpses.

"Easily solved." Ishmael said as he unclipped an incendiary grenade from his belt. The pile burst into flames as soon as the grenade detonated.

Ford shivered again as the outline of the Chaplin was exaggerated by the flames of the burning corpses behind him. The marine marched passed him humming lightly to him self. Ford grabbed his P-90 and ran after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We've got the go ahead. I'm going down. Anyone coming?" Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell; a medium height, brown haired, casual, funny guy; asked. He got a unanimous nod from the rest of SG-1 being coped up on the ship for four days they all needed shore leave.

"Good then lets go." Mitchell said as he walked out of the bridge.

"I just hope we can find that C'tan thingy." Peterson muttered.

"Look on the bright side for just once you gloomy bastard." Stuart said brandishing a pen threateningly making Davidenko giggle.

"Let's just go." Titov said ushering them out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hundreds of people appeared all over Atlantis in flashed of white light as they were transported down from their ships. A whole new set of problem awaited them as they prepared to search for the god of an ancient race and key to their survival.


	2. Welcome to Commorragh

"Normal speech"

"Normal speech"

"**Gothic around non-Imperials**."

"Mental Links."

"_Ship Names_."

"#Ancient to every one#."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is a nice place you got here." O'Neil said with a whistle as he looked over the balcony's edge over the Atlantean cityscape. Streaks of flame dotted the sky as pieces of debris ignited in the atmosphere.

"Yes it's a beautiful city. Truly a testament to the Ancients." Weir said standing beside him.

"So what are numbers?" O'Neil asked his eyes never leaving the city.

"Forty eight marines from the _Daedalus_, seven people from the original expedition and five Mk1 rail guns. Five damaged buildings and one over stressed ZPM." She said.

"That's not bad for an undermanned, under armed and surrounded force." O'Neil said as another thunderhawk swooped down to the city.

"I suppose so but no one has told me yet why your even here. I'm not complaining but why are a company of marines, three regiments of elite soldiers, several Asgard, three SG-teams and what appear to be our strongest ships all the way out here? I heard about the Replicons from the _Daedalus_'s last report so I'm guessing their in the Milky Way but why aren't you there fighting them?" Weir asked worry and confusion evident on her face.

"The Replicons cannot be stopped only stalled on their advanced on Earth, and once that falls everything goes down like dominos. So me and the Imperium's generals have decided to sell the lives of millions of people to force their advance into a slow grind. We have estimated that we have six months before they scorch Earth. Thor theorized that the Ancients probably have material on or an actual being known as a C'tan some where in this Galaxy. So we've packed up our biggest guns and sailed off to try and find this thing." O'Neil said his age clearly wearing heavily on him.

"So the fate of our entire Galaxy is on your shoulders? And what's a C'tan?" Weir asked.

"Not just me, I've got some lackeys to ladle blame on. But yeah, it's all up to us in the end. You'd have to ask Thor or some one on that 'cause I don't have a clue. The best I can figure is that it's some kinda energy being with god like abilities that the Ancients studied to speed up their ascension." O'Neil said.

"Hmm, we found something like that here but it was not 'god like' in any way it relied on basic instincts only. So do you have any plans were to begin?" Weir asked as the Lantea sun began to set.

"I figure we'd go through your files looking for some reference than go from there." O'Neil said with a shrug as he turned to go inside.

"I've got a better way if you'd care to join me." Weir said motioning towards the door.

"Fine, but I'd better roundup Angelus or he's going to be pissed." O'Neil said with a sigh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So let's get this straight. You are one of these marines I've read about?" Rodney McKay asked the imposing yet old red armored man in front of him.

"Yes I am. I am Brother-Gideon of the Sons of Sol, at your service." Gideon answered as he looked over the table of Ancient devices.

"Oh, I thought you guys would be a little smaller." McKay said with a nervous laugh.

"No, I am of average height and stature." Gideon answered as he poked at a small green stone.

"That's a personal shield. Its charge is depleted though." McKay said poking his head around the marine's side.

"Hmm, an interesting little device not unrelated to a Chaplin's Rosarius. I'll have a look at this latter." Gideon mumbled to him self as he dropped it back into the pile of little gadgets.

"A what?" McKay asked.

"Gideon, Vanem is looking for you. He's ranting about Titians or something." Davidenko's voice echoed through the empty corridor.

"I'm in here Major. Tell Vanem that if we could build a Titian we would have done so a long time ago." Gideon said his brow creasing as he stared at a small, see through chip in scrutiny. His red armored fingers spinning the chip around surprisingly nimbly.

"Please just go see him he's been pestering everyone to go look for you." Davidenko said as she entered the lad.

"Ah, um, a pleasure to meet you. I'm Rodney McKay, lead scientist of Atlantis." McKay said nervously.

"Major Lilia Davidenko, SG-1." She replied trying to subtly puff out her tight uniform.

"So what do you think of Atlantis?" McKay asked as Gideon walked past them grumbling about Vanem's stupidity.

"It's a very nice place, but very empty compared to the SGC or the _Yggradsill_." She said with a smile.

"Rodney, Rodney. Can you come to the holograph room and hook up an Mk2 reactor?" Weir's voice crackled over the radio.

"I've got to go. Um, feel free to look around and I'll see you later." McKay said gesturing at the lab before walking out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth Weir, Jack O'Neil and Angelus watched as Rodney McKay rapidly hooked up an Mk2 Naqahdah reactor to the holographic machine. The room was silent besides for McKay's muttering as he attached wires and fiddled with circuits. Suddenly there was a shower of sparks and McKay stood up.

"All done. I'll just go turn it on now." He said waving both his hands over his shoulder.

As soon as he stood on the podium the holographic representation of a woman in a white dress with black hair appeared and launched into her speech on the fate of the Ancients and their war with the Wraith, the galactic backdrop changing in time with her words.

"Okay, ask away." McKay said as he tuned out the hologram.

"Tell us about the C'tan?" O'Neil said stepping forward.

"#Clearance level Omicron required to access requested files. Input command code.#" The hologram said in a monotone voice.

"What she say?" O'Neil said bewildered.

"I don't know but I have a feeling we aren't going to get an answer." Angelus said.

"Okay how about this. Name all sites of research on ascension?" Weir asked the hologram.

"Ascension is the processes in which a physical being becomes pure energy and transcends into a different dimension were the beings mind can control the laws of physics. Several sites were used to study this. The main sites of research were: Commorragh, Ortus Veriumas, Ego Asorda and Vis Taonas. #Further Information requires Omicron clearance. Input command code.#" The hologram said with a gate address flashing up every time a planet was named, except for Vis Toanas which got a series of spatial coordinates and a list of pulsar alignments, then the hologram deactivated itself.

"Well that was helpful. At least now we have an idea where to go." O'Neil said scratching his chin.

"Fine in the morning we'll send an M.A.P.L. to this Commorragh place." Weir said.

"What ever I'm off to get some sleep." O'Neil said opening the doors as he yawned.

"**Ishmael, Nestor. Gather the Brothers and establish a chapter base in the city's out skirts near the landing pads. After that let them have some recreational time**." Angelus said into his vox caster as he followed O'Neil out the door.

"What was that?" McKay said watching the retreating form of the marine.

"Gothic, Rodney. I suggest you get used to it. It's the marines' original language." Weir said as she too left.

"I guess I have to clean up then. Why it's always me?" McKay whined as he started to unplug the generator muttering to him self.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning the entirety of Atlantis was awoken by a wing of I-301s reaching Mach 2 above the city as they flew maneuvers. The black fighters soared over the ocean city banking in unison before entering a steep climb back up to the waiting battle ships hovering over the planet.

SG-1 walked into a large room with a polished black topped rectangular table in the middle to see O'Neil, Nestor and Weir talking in front of a large black screen with twelve large yellow dots holding still and a single smaller yellow dot flashing at the furthest edge slowly closing on the small blue dot in the corner.

"Okay, if you guys wanna attack it out system then its all yours." O'Neil said vaguely gesturing at the screen.

"It would be preferable to wipe out any interference." Nestor said his black armor creaking as he picked up a stack of paper off the table.

"Ah, General your team is here. Please sit and Nestor would you tell Vanem to stop trying to dismantle the Chair device." Weir said as SG-1 took their indicated seats.

"I will try Dr. Weir but when he sets his mind on something it's very hard to dissuade him." Nestor said with a smile as he left the room.

"So what's the mission?" Mitchell asked.

"Well there are three, so we will be splitting up SG-1 into its original four person cells. Daniel you, Carter, Peterson and Teal'c will be going with the marines in the _Ragnarok_ to intercept a Wraith Cruiser at the systems edge. You are to pull the ship apart and gather any information that you can. Next Stuart, Millar, Fisher and Anderson you guys are to help a team from Atlantis relocate the Athosians. Their village on the main land was damaged by the tidal wave from the hive ship's crash. We've chosen a nearby planet to send them too which is within quick response range for the fleet. Final Titov, Mitchell, Macdonald and Davidenko you will be going with Atlantis's primary team, under a Major Sheppard, to find the first Ancient outpost, Commorragh. Well that's everything, the missions start in two hours so get ready and good luck." O'Neil read from a sheet of paper on the table.

"Why do we get the boring mission?" Stuart whined.

"Because your team isn't suited for the other missions. An Assault team is practically useless with nearly a hundred space marines tagging along and we don't want too blow up the Ancient outpost." O'Neil said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I been thinking we should also try and translate that thing the hologram said when you asked it about the C'tan. If we find out what it said we might be led on a better path." Titov said yawning loudly when he finished.

"We've already started on that. Apparently it might be a request of some sort; the translation will be finished later to day." O'Neil said.

"Okay can we go now?" Peterson asked swaying from foot too foot.

"Yeah you can go. Oh Titov, take your team and familiarize your selves with the Puddle Jumpers before you leave." O'Neil said to the Russian Colonel as he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering the Puddle Jumper hangar a P-90 casually slung in his arms Major John Sheppard hummed lightly to him self while his team followed loosely behind. Rodney McKay arguing with Lieutenant Aiden Ford over some trivial matter involving the viability of spontaneous human combustion while Teyla Emmagan walked behind them listening intently as the two argued back and forth. They were greeted by another four people waiting for them. Colonel Gergori Titov was deep in conversation with Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell ignoring everything around them as they talked to each other. Captain David Macdonald was sitting with his back to a pillar seemingly asleep his las gun cradled in his lap the serrated bayonet glinting in the light. Major Lilia Davidenko was leaning against the same pillar as Macdonald talking absentmindedly to the sleeping man next to her a long las propped against her leg.

"And who might you be?" Sheppard asked coming to a stop in front of the two talking men.

"Well, over there is Major Davidenko and I guess that this is her team." McKay said pointing over at the redheaded woman.

"Oh, and how do we know that McKay?" Sheppard asked rounding on the shorter man.

"We met last night." McKay said.

"Sounds nice. Well um, excuse me but why are you here?" Sheppard asked Titov and Mitchell.

"What? Oh you must be Major Sheppard. I'm Cameron Mitchell and this is Gergori Titov. We're tagging along with you too Commorragh." Mitchell said pointing to him self and Titov.

"And those two?" Ford asked from behind Sheppard.

"That's Lilia Davidenko and the sleeping guy is David Macdonald." Mitchell said without even looking to confirm his statement.

"Hi I'm Aiden Ford." Ford said shaking Mitchells hand while smiling at them both.

"Rodney McKay, nice to meet you." McKay said over Ford's shoulder.

"Teyla Emmagan." Teyla said bowing her head.

Mitchell whistled loudly getting Davidenko's attention and Macdonald to crack open a single eyelid. "Get over here its time to go." He said happily.

Sheppard walked over to a Puddle Jumper and pushed the release button next to the ramp causing it to descend. The two teams filed into the small craft and seated them selves in the back compartment while Sheppard and Mitchell climbed up to the front. As soon as Sheppard sat down the craft came to life, the rear ramp closed and sealed its self, the internal lighting came on and the heads up display activated showing a vast range of data varying from the air temperature in the hangar to the exact magnetic position of the craft on the planet.

"All right. Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Atlantis Puddle Jumper service, please keep you arms and legs inside the ship at all times and if we suddenly lose power adopt the brace position and kiss you asses good by." Sheppard said down the craft as he guided it to the star gate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Wraith Cruiser floated gently through space its sub-light engines pushing it along as it passed another desolate asteroid on its journey of exploration towards the feeding grounds of Atlantis. Its slim purple figure rotated slightly as a large chunk of iron floated passed it. The serenity was broken as a massive hyperspace window opened directly in front of it. Alarms wailed and Wraith scurried to their battle positions as the _Ragnarok_ swerved to face them head on its void shields springing to life.

"**Xeno ship sighted and locked. All batteries stand ready**." Nestor said.

"Optimal targets located and targeted." Vili said from his station.

"Detecting power spikes from target ship." Odin said with a frown.

Streaks of modulated purple energy sprang from the small cruiser only to impact futilely against the shimmering wall of the void shield. The power monitor of the shields registered a nine percent power loss after the slight tremor had stopped. There was a momentary pause after the first volley of fire from the Wraith before the frontal lance of the _Ragnarok_ sent a beam of white light burning through the engine block of the Wraith Cruiser. Fire erupted from the large hole in the back of the organic ship as its engines died leaving it floating dead in space. All activity ceased from the ship for a second before the rear half was engulfed in a large plasma ball. The remaining front half of the ship was thrown away its organic structure still burring and leaving trailing glittering crystals of air and dismembered and desiccated Wraith corpses.

"Hmm, it seams the Wraith engine blocks are more fragile than I anticipated. The necessary corrections have been made to the firing solutions." Vili said impassively as the half Wraith Cruiser span of into the void spitting plumes of flame and arcs of electricity.

"What is the situation of the ship now?" Angelus asked rubbing his temples as the Asgard continued to swipe rune stones over his consol in a seemingly random pattern.

"The rear section is vaporized." Ve said getting an annoyed look from Angelus. "And the frontal section has half of its compartments sealed by organic barriers. The bridge and several decks around it are still pressurized. There are at least fifty Wraith life sings and… twenty human. We have to get them out!" Ve said getting frantic at the end.

"Silence Asgard. Teleport marines into the pressurized areas and medical teams to the human life sings." Angelus said leaning forward in his chair.

"By your command." Nestor said as his work station flashed and bleeped. "Marines away. Medical teams preparing for teleport." He finished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Appearing in a flash of light the marines sprang out of their crouched positions and dove into cove, their bulky power armor doing little to decreases their agility, before the Wraith even knew what was going on. Bolter fire swept the corridors there time delayed explosive tips exploding organic walls and Wraith with equal efficiency. The stunned Wraith around the insertion point were wiped out with out ever firing a shot.

"Gold, Fear you are to secure the human captives. Faith, Fury and Death follow me." Isaac said his bionic eye refocusing on moving objects further down the smoke filled corridors. He fired of a few shots and a snarl turn scream was his reward.

"The Emperor protects." Was the marines' response as they jogged of into the smoke the clapping of their armored boots on the deck resounding throughout the wrecked ship.

Isaac with a gesture of his hand moved off followed by the two Tactical squads and the Assault squad. They carefully picket there way though the collapsing corridors finding little or no resistance from the Wraith that were reportedly around. A Wraith warrior dropped from the ceiling and roared in defiance at the marines but it was quickly ripped apart in a hail storm of diamantine tipped bolts. Stepping over the pile of smoking meat the marines fanned out to search and destroy the remaining Wraith crew.

Several I-301s sortied forth from the _Ragnarok_'s hangar bay and with practiced efficiency attached tow cables to the floating hulk. The purple mass stopped spinning and slowly began to follow the little back dots as thy pulled t towards the open maw of the Imperial hangar bay.

Isaac glared in disgust as he kicked the now limp body of the last Wraith of his chain sword its pulverized organs leaking out of the ragged gash across its chest. With a final hate filled glare he turned to the assembling marines as they fought the conflicting gravities of the Wraith cruiser and the _Ragnarok_.

"Is the ship secure?" Isaac asked fingering eh switch to silence his chain sword.

"Yes, all the Xenos have been eliminated. As the Emperor wills it. The humans have been freed most are terrified of us but seem grateful." A marine answered as he detached his helmet and clipped it to his belt.

"Excellent, once the hangar is pressurized we will return to our posts and take the humans to the infirmary but before that sweep the ship again. It would not do well for us to lose one of the SGC's technicians or a Brother-tech marine to an ambush. The Emperor protects." Isaac said saluting the marines.

"The Emperor protects." They replied in unison.

The marines spread out again re-checking all of the broken ship's rooms and corridors for the presence of any Wraith.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Puddle Jumper shot out of the star gate its shape rippling into nothing as the cloaking device activated and it banked away to the left flying around the side of the star gate. The surface below it was rolling planes with sparse forests and deep valleys spread out in all directions. Several miles from the star gate a small cluster of black dots could be seen with smoke lazily rising from the tops of them, obviously a village of some sort.

"Well were here so what now." Sheppard asked as he once again made the Puddle Jumper circle the star gate with a minute mental command.

"How about that village over there?" Mitchell asked.

"Anyone got any better suggestions?" Sheppard asked as the small craft raced towards the small cluster of villages.

"Nah, just land in that clearing to the left there and we'll walk the rest of the way." Ford said as he readjusted his cap.

"Yes sir, Lieutenant, sir." Sheppard said sarcastically as he guided the invisible ship into the clearing.

"Um, are you sure we should just walk in? What if they attack us? What if we're captured? What if, what if… Oh God I don't want to get shot again." McKay asked as his eyes progressively became more frantic.

"Becalm Dr. McKay, all will be fine." Macdonald said poking the shorter man in the chest with the butt of his las gun.

"We're here." Titov said yawning loudly as the ramp at the back descended and he climbed out.

The rest of the team followed the Russian Colonel out of the Puddle Jumper and stood in a circle just outside the ramp.

"Ah, excuse me but is this really invisible?" Davidenko asked pointing at the Puddle Jumper.

"What you mean? Of course it's invisible." Ford said happily making Davidenko shift uncomfortably as every one looked between her, Ford and the Puddle Jumper.

"And why are you eyes glowing?" McKay asked nervously.

"Hey, hey wait a second." Mitchell said grabbing Ford and McKay by the collars and dragging them away from the Davidenko and Macdonald. Titov and Sheppard both followed them smirking at Ford's protests and McKay's expression of terror.

"Now listen Aiden, Rodney. Some stuff happened back on Earth I'm not going into it because even she doesn't fully know about it but her body's been changed…" Mitchell was interrupted by Titov.

"Enhanced is more appropriate Mitchell. Sufficient to say she has a range of abilities far out side the norm. It would be better if you didn't mention it as it is connected to… painful memories." The Russian Colonel said his normally relaxed face becoming hard and stern.

"So, what kind of abilities?" Sheppard asked.

"Well let's see. She's really strong Titov can testify to that, she can see in most wavelengths, copy anyone's voice, dislocate and then use her limbs and all her senses are better than ours." Mitchell said counting things of on his fingers.

"Well that sounds really useful. Why haven't you done it as well?" Ford asked.

"Because Lieutenant, she only survived on a fluke and I don't think you or I could withstand the amount of torture she went through. So no it's not really useful. The other member of my team that was infected slaughtered over forty SGC personnel, killed a space marine, wounded several more and nearly blew up the entire complex." Titov said his face returning to its normal apathetic manner.

"Shit, all that from one guy." Sheppard muttered.

"Okay, okay sorry. I guess we should get going now?" Ford said avoiding Titov's eyes.

"Indeed. Davidenko, Macdonald, Emmagan lets go." Titov shouted over his shoulder.

"I think you should fill Teyla in on this." Ford said to Sheppard as the three approached.

"Yeah sure, tell you what though I think McKay might need you help." Sheppard said nodding towards the scientist who was staring at Davidenko.

"McKay you all right?" Ford asked making the man jump.

"What? Oh, just thinking." McKay said laughing slightly.

"Major Sheppard, the town is about a mile away. Colonel Titov is anxious to set out." Macdonald said using his las gun to indicate the direction of the village.

"Okay, come on guys." McKay said.

"Teyla I've got some things I need to tell you." Sheppard said as he slid up to her.

The group of eight disappeared into the foliage of the forest chatting lightly amongst them selves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping out of the forest the SG-teams found them selves standing on the edge of a small cluster of houses. There was about seventeen houses and a large central structure in the middle they were made out of stone with thatched roofs people in plain clothing wandered around the streets carrying thing too and fro from place to place. The Atlantis and Terran teams blinked in surprise as a man in a leather vest decorated with intricate symbols and a plain white shirt with black trousers. At his waist was a whip with a metal handle and several knots at the end. He was about as tall a Sheppard but much more muscular with a near pitch black hair and sharp brown eyes. He smiled thinly without revealing his teeth that was a little unsettling as it made him appear like he was trying to hold in some sort of mad laughter from exploding out of him.

"Hello. Nice day isn't it?" Sheppard said his finger slowly creeping over the trigger of his P-90.

"Oh my yes. I must say how pleased I'm to see you. We haven't had traders in such a long time." He said his eyes narrowing to slits as his thin smile stretched wider across his face.

"Yeah, so what's the name of this place?" Ford asked looking around the small hamlet.

"Oh my, how rude I'm Astonian Lect. We are the last and strongest Tribe of Hes and this is the city of Commorragh. We'll surely enjoy you stay." He said bowing to them. When he was bowed his lips finally parted revealing a set of teeth filed to extremely sharp points, giving him a predatory look. His eyes glinted in anticipation as he led the group of travelers into the small cluster of buildings.


	3. In the Dark City Under the Crimson Sun

"Normal speech"

"**Gothic around non-Imperials**."

"Mental Links."

"_Ship Names_."

"#Ancient to every one#."

**Hi, sorry for the delay but my useless prick of a brother (insert comment on sexual orientation) managed to delete this thing twice and after that I just couldn't face rewriting the same thing a third time until now, enjoy. Plus with an extra large scoop of ranting today!**

To Viable-Solution: I appreciate the criticism it allows the story to evolve. Now for the retort, the aggressive nature of Angelus is merely a personal trait that he has. As you have pointed out the inquisition would have his head for his behaviour but the crew and marines cover for him because over time the serf-crew and 2nd, 3rd and 4th companies have become very closely linked. Ishmael's love of violence is glazed over as merely righteous zeal, some thing all chaplains are supposed to have in some quantity. As I have stated in one of the first few chapters the Sons of Sol are mostly calm and collected warriors with a few exceptions who are prone to brilliance but also erratic personalities. It is merely an extension of my belief that genius is a fine line away from madness.

Moving on, gothic is the language used throughout the Imperium in two levels Low and High. Marines speak almost totally High gothic and so no Low gothic has been passed on to the Second Imperium. Gothic is a mixture of the techno-barbarian languages spoken on Terra at the dawn of the Emperor's open activity. Therefore while it is possible for a person well versed in languages to pick out aspects of it, as Daniel Jackson does, it would take a normal person a little effort to learn it. It may appear heavily based on Latin but that is only due to the fact that Latin, and by extension most West European languages, is based on an Indo-European language. This gives most of Europe and some of Asia a similar basic structure. And Gothic is based on techno-barbarian which in turn is based on bastardised languages we speak today.

Finally you point is true that a marine wouldn't normally swear or anything above curse Xenos and praise the Emperor. Unfortunately for them they aren't in a normal, for them, situation. During they year in the SG galaxy they have been forced to interact with the locals mainly because one battle barge cannot rule a Galaxy. This has led to their exposure and consequential assimilation of many normal human characteristics. This is mainly because it is easier to fit in with the people around you if you don't spent 23 hours a day praising a man-god from another universe and actually act like they do. The long and short of it is that they have become more human and less the automated killing machines. Basically because it makes the story more fun.

To Masin: Everything is already planned out and the third one includes the Ori and something very special I have planned. It's called 'Heresy through the Wormhole'.

To everybody else: If I have already had a go at you because of this please don't read the following. There are no Dark Eldar, these are humans who are like the Dark Eldar. All will be explained in the story so be patient. Now for every one who thinks that a Space Marine would automatically know what Commorragh is they're wrong. Information is worth more than a planet in the Imperium and it is normally insanely guarded by the Inquisition. True a chapter master may know of the rumours of Commorragh, but any one who's ever gone there has never come back sane enough to be of any use. Angelus by comparison doesn't know, he is the captain of the second company and following normal imperial policy 'what you don't know can't hurt you'. We know because we are the god-like gamer and are privileged to an omnipresent view of the world, something Angelus isn't. A reference to Commorragh may be in the data banks of the _Emperors Light_ but that's not very helpful to them as it's in another galaxy. To anyone I may have offended I'm deeply sorry but I would just like things to be clear to every one.

Now on with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Astonian Lect led the explorers into the central building. Its interior was well lit with hundreds of candles that hung from the pillars that lined the outer edge of the hall. The fading red and orange glow of the planets sun shone through the two open large doors adding its cheerful glow to the large room. Lect sat down at a large ornate chair at the table head; its arms were long and weaved in intricate designs and the headboard reach far above him and at the top mounted on a three spikes were the skulls of three Wraith. Each skull had identical twin punctures on its left temple aside from that each skull was set in a different face, the left one was grinning madly, the right's jaw was fixed giving the impression on anger and the center skull's mouth was locked open in an eternal scream. A long table stretched the length of the hall made of the same near black wood as the chairs the. Its surface was covered in an oddly pattern of large and small bowls with many knives arranged around each setting. Under the cutlery the tables surface was covering in a metal sheet that was only millimeters thick and had several long intricate symbols and sprawling diagrams at different seats. When the light hit it at certain angles it reflected a blood red light. At the end of the hall hung a massive tapestry depicting a single large half circle that had a ragged split running through the middle and a single tear drop coming out at the bottom. On the walls hung many different types of weapons some obviously Wraith others Ancient and even more foreign.

"Welcome to the meeting hall." Lect said his dark eyes scanning over them.

"Nice place, so what now?" Mitchell asked.

"Now we wait for the hunters to return." Lect said swinging his feet up onto the table his thin smile fixed in place.

"Okay. Um, Teyla you're up." Sheppard said nudging Teyla forward.

"Chief Lect, the village of Athosia would like to initiate trade with Commorragh. We have food and medicines…" She didn't finish as Lect's smile had grown even wider, still not revealing his teeth.

"Oh my, do you always start with business. Come relax, the frail sun sets and we have the entirety of tomorrow to talk business." Lect said enthusiastically sweeping his feet of the table.

"I suppose that would be reasonable." Titov said.

"Excellent come sit, the meat will arrive soon." Lect said happily as several men carrying two large boar like creatures slung over several long pieces of bark wood. The men were all dressed in similar leather armor with a variety of knives, chains, hooks and liquid filled vials hanging from it.

"My Lord, we have returned successful. The Kig have started a new nest over the second ridge." The leading hunter shouted the long scar over his left eye wrinkling as he spoke.

"Good Hanzi, good. But look we have guest, go prepare the food and call the Kabal." Lect said all mirth vanishing from his face as he fixed the hunter Hanzi with a complex gaze. Hanzi nodded once, turned and left his pointed teeth bared to the other hunters who had followed him into the hall.

"Take the Kig to Beelrix Vesaric, have him prepare a feast worthy of our guests. Hunters move!" Hanzi shouted pointing out into the village.

"Yes Hunts' master." The men replied in unison before turning around and walking out into the gathering darkness. They seemed to meld into the shadows even with their large loads.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The meal proceeded with out incident the Kig animal proving to be fairly eatable. The villagers spent most of the time questioning the SG-teams about the world they came from. In the most part they answered honestly but emitted several details about Atlantis's true nature.

"My Lord, the Haemonculus has seeded the visitors' meal with the tracers. The grid will be able to take them by tomorrow. All will progress as you wish." Hanzi whispered into Lect's ear.

"Good my hunter, good. I do love it when the pray doesn't even suspect." Lect said his eyes closing in satisfaction.

"That may not be entirely true. The one named Sheppard has been acting strange and the one called Colonel knows something about us. This prey is truly interesting. Although the trader woman seems to be genuinely interested in the façade, while the others may have seen beyond it." Hanzi answered he brow wrinkling as he spoke causing his scar to turn white.

"Alas, it is of no consequence. Once we lose them in the Dark City all their fears and plans will come to naught. We will have our entertainment and I think that Pet will like his new play things. For tonight we will store them in the fifth lodge." Lect said folding his hands in front of his face and resting his chin on the interlocked fingers.

"Of course my Lord." Hanzi answered with a small nod.

"Then let our fun begin." Lect said his thin smile stretched to the limit.

"As it was, as it is, as it shall ever be. Our ever lasting game." Hanzi answered sweeping his gaze over the happily talking SG-teams. He smiled internally as the complex web that entraps all that enter Commorragh pulled ever tighter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Astonian Lect slowly sauntered down the darkened hallway he was now clad in a black shirt with two silver stripes running down the right arm and a matching pair of trousers, his teeth were bared as he strolled towards the light at the end of the corridor. His right hand was absently stroking the handle of his whip while his left tapped out a rhythm-less song on his leg. As he passed a window he looked out over the sprawling city, the hundreds of ruined building surrounding the central tower that reached up into the artificial sky. In the distance the outline of several ruined and cracked domes could just be made out against the deep red haze of the artificial sun. He smirked in contempt a second latter as he swept passed the window remembering the tales of his father. He always loved the view from the Malignant Spire over his city, Commorragh, his dark city.

An inhuman scream echoed through the corridor making him stop in his tracks. The faint smile on his face widened as he rounded the doorway and entered into the pure white light of his destination.

"My dear Haemonculus, what game is it today?" Lect said happily.

"Master, a new game! A new game!" The hunched human hissed out. His left had was covered in metal with hundreds of tiny hooks on the palm, a strange device on the back and razor sharp elongated blades on the ends of the fingers. In his right hand he held a thin long metal rod. He was dressed in a deep crimson apron over his bare skin and a pair of ripped trousers covered in a patchwork of unidentifiable stains. His face was half hidden behind a metal mask that seemed fused to his skin, his large eyes, one red one blue, looked on in anticipation. His dark hair hung down his bare back in a long pony tale a multitude of fluids and rotting flesh matted into it.

"Oh, what kind of game then?" Lect said leaning against the wall automatically avoiding the long trails of blood.

"A new game Master. I made it for you." The Haemonculus hissed through his mask and he rummaged through a tray of depraved looking knives.

"And how is my dear Pet?" Lect said turning to the metal table in the center of the room. On in lay a Wraith stripped down to just a loin cloth and the black shackles that help him down. The dark green skin was crisscrossed in a tangles network of light green scars that even the advanced regeneration of a Wraith could not remove. The Wraith's left hand was open revealing that the feeding organs had been cut out. The Wraith suddenly surged upwards straining against the shackles like it had thousands of times before its long hair fly around wildly.

"When I escape you will be the first one I kill." The Wraith said flexing his hands making threatening motions with the long nails.

"Ah, good to see you haven't given up yet. I like that, even after three generations of being my families' toy you haven't given up. I suppose that's why you survived and the rest of your crew didn't." Lect said happily. "That indomitable will. That impulse, too even now tear me limb from limb. That and that alone is why you continue, my dear Pet." Lect said grabbing a knife off one of the many blood stained trays and plunging it into the Wraith's knee.

"Master what about the new game?" The Haemonculus whined from the side. With a twist of his wrist Lect forced the Wraith's knee cap to split open. The Wraith hissed loudly and then bit down on his lip.

"And what of it?" Lect said fixing the Haemonculus with a piercing glare, his brown eyes hardened. His hand moving towards the whip at his side.

"Nothing Master! Nothing! I live to serve, I live to serve! Please forgiveness! Forgivness!" The Haemonculus screamed backing into a corner shaking in fear as he clasped a long thin metal block in his hands. His mask making grotesque gurgling noises at the end of each word.

"Good, now lets see this new toy your so proud of." Lect said skillfully spinning a twin tipped knife around his fingers his annoyance from a moment ago forgotten.

"Here Master, here." The Haemonculus hissed holding out the metal block. "It's what your father wanted for your fifteenth." The Haemonculus hissed happily.

"Oh, for my trial you say? You're about twenty years too late. Well what does it do?" Leck said looking intently at the metal block; now that he looked closer it was covered on one side with Ancient.

"Master will be pleased; it uses one of their Artifacts." The Haemonculus paused to make a harsh gurgling sound. "And my own revered version of it. It, it breaks down the subjects flesh. And, and then it heals it." The Haemonculus started to chuckle and hiss menacingly the blades on his left hand clapping together.

"My, oh my, yes I do like that. We could extend the game indefinitely with this. No need to rest, no need to recover, no need to let them have even the slightest glimmer of hope. You, my dear friend, have out done your self." Lect said his eyes gleaming in anticipation as he stared at the torture device in his hands.

The Haemonculus responded with a dark laugh and wandered over the chained Wraith. Without warning he slapped his hand down onto the Wraith's chest in some sick parody of the Wraith feeding. The hundreds of tiny hooks dug into flesh and bone before being viciously ripped out taking a large slab of dripping meat with them leaving a deep hole in the Wraith's chest. Immediately the blue blood of the Wraith poured out of the hole and ran down the Wraith's chest and onto the table, where it began to pool. Lect picked up a short metal rod, two prongs shot out of the end and began to glow a light orange along with a small hum. With a malicious smirk he plunged the heated metal into the Wraith's chest cauterizing the bleeding wound. The Wraith's back arched and he hissed while pointlessly thrashing around. The Haemonculus having discarded the lump of flesh onto the floor rammed a single bladed finger through the left had of the Wraith and cruelly twisted it. The Wraith's pained hissing turned into a full blown scream as the tendons in his hand were cut and the burning hot metal passed over his heart. Lect whipped out the heated metal and with a flick of his wrist sent an arc of blue blood soaring through the air leaving a few drops on the device. He paused to admire his work the blacked edges of the torn skin and flesh twitched sporadically and beneath them was the chipped and scarred bone. Underneath the bone which had healed countless time just visible was the beating heart of the Wraith. The Haemonculus tore his hand free and with practiced ease drove the long thin metal rod he had been holding when Lect entered into the femur of the Wraith. The Wraith grunted in pain before breathing deeply to calm him self for what was about to come.

"Now let's try that device of yours," Lect said whipping the last of the blood of the device in his hand and licking it off his fingers.

"In a moment Master." The Haemonculus said twisting the handle of his device. The skin around the entry wound visibly bulged outwards along with the sound of metal grating against bone and bone shattering. The Wraith howled in pain but kept his leg still, as he knew from experience what would happen if it moved. With a pleased rasp the Haemonculus ripped the metal rod back out along with a steady stream of blood and several fragments of bone. Cleaning it on his crimson apron he twisted the handle once again and hundreds of tiny spikes and hooks erupted from the end with a loud click, cleaning the device delicately the Haemonculus replaced it on the tray before moving over to stand beside Lect who was watching in amusement as pain surged uncontrollably through the Wraith he called Pet.

Lect pointed one end of the device at the still twitching hole in the Wraith's chest and a deep blue beam shot out of the end and began running over the wound. A second passed quietly and nothing happened then suddenly the Wraith arched his back and screamed in agony. He thrashed against his bonds as trails of muscle slithered over the writhing bone. He screamed turned silent as more and more slithering tentacles of muscle trailed into the hole.

"How wonderful, even the healing aspect causes pain. I may give you one of the newcomers as a prize for this Asmosarth." Lect said as the Wraith thrashed ever more violently beneath his torturous attention.

The rest of their game followed the same pattern, Astonian Lect and his Haemonculus Asmosarth becoming ever more creative in their methods. They spent the entire night finding the limits of their new toy, the cruel laughter and alien screams resounding from the Malignant Spire across the deserted ruins of Commorragh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitchell stretched out and yawned as lazily tried to remember where he was. Suddenly he shot up and looked around nodding that everything was in order he slumped back down. A loud banging came from his wooden door forcing him to get up once again.

"What is it?" Mitchell shouted.

"Come on. Titov and Sheppard are laying out today's search plan. Get your lazy ass moving." Macdonald's voice said through the door.

"Your one to talk." Mitchell muttered.

"At least I can be lazy and useful." Macdonald said.

"The hell, you hear like a bat." Mitchell said surprised as he searched around for his trousers.

"Its not me, Davidenko is here to drag you down of necessary." Macdonald said sounding extremely bored.

"What ever." Mitchell said opening the door as he zipped up his jacket and secured his P-90. On the other side was Macdonald standing hands in pockets leaning against the wall while Davidenko was looking strangely at a painting of a battle.

"Alright let's go." Macdonald said.

The trio made their way through the simplistic wooden lodge to the main dining hall where Ford was just dragging a very tired looking McKay down the opposite set of stairs.

"Alright every ones here. Not conscious, but here." Sheppard said glancing at the yawning McKay who was joined by Titov.

"Firstly, I think that there is something wrong with this village and the faster we get out the better so to that effect we will be using the puddle jumper to survey the surrounding land for any sings of Ancient technology." Titov said frowning at the end as he started to smell and taste ozone.

"Okay, guys eat breakfast and meet back at the…" Suddenly Sheppard, Titov and Macdonald vanished in flashed of yellow light.

"What the fuck!" Ford shouted grabbing the P-90 at his waist and swinging it around.

"I don't know." McKay said his startled eyes roaming over the room.

A faint humming sound filled the air and his eyes widened even further as he sup around only to see Teyla, Ford and Mitchell be engulfed in the same yellow light.

"What the hell is going on?" McKay asked worriedly as he brought out his pistol and began aiming at the walls.

"Calm down Dr McKay it seems we have stumbled into a trap." Davidenko said as she and McKay were swallowed in bright yellow and then they saw nothing more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A flash of yellow light suddenly burst into life in defiance of the crimson glow that radiated from the false sun high above in the sky. Across the ruined city similar burst of light appeared and deposited their passengers onto the unforgiving streets. When the light faded it revealed both Major Lilia Davidenko and Rodney McKay lying on the ground trails of steam rising from them, there weapons lying discarded around them.

Astonian Lect stood on the highest balcony ledge of the Malignant Spire and grinned in pleasure as the small black spots of the hunting teams vanished into the Dark City. He jumped back into the room, the darkened room burst into life hundreds of hieroglyphs lining the walls igniting and basking the room in a pure white light. Lect looked reverently at the cracked and dented suit of armor mounted on the wall opposite. The armor was composed of thousands of tiny bone colored scales, each said to be made from a tooth of a defeated warrior from the fifth tribe of Hes: the Resounding Truth. He ran his fingers over the serrated long sword next to the armor its blue tinted blade still as sharp as it was over ten thousand years ago when the streets ran red with blood.

"This trance called pain. This memory of death. Unite with it and rule for eternity." He whispered reading the tangled runes carved into the blade.

"My Lord the game begins. Shall you not join?" A bored yet hostile woman's voice asked from the shadows of the darkened door way.

"No Lekiel Ommarin, my Master of Blades. I'll join when the hunting parties fail and the prey's hopes rise. So I may crush them with a gesture of my hand." Lect said into the darkness his keen eyes fixed on a slightly lighter patch of shadow.

"As, you wish. The Wraith has been let lose as well." The Master of Blades said with barely hidden disgust as she turned and left.

"Now my prey, entertain me with screams." Lect said his eyes dancing with joy as he looked out the open window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Davidenko's eyes snapped open only for her to come face to face with a strange alien skull in a cage that hung from a bridge, which connected two buildings, above her. She stared at it for a second as it slowly swung back and forth the few of the larger bones still inside rattling around, the eerie sound echoing through the deserted blood red streets. She was broken from her stunned thoughts by a pain filled groan from beside her. She sprang to her feet in a low crouch grapping her discarded long las and swinging it from side to side scanning her surroundings for any movement. Finding none she lowered her weapon carefully and shook McKay by the shoulder.

"Just a few more minutes, I figured everything out last night." McKay murmured as he rolled over and off the street they were on. Falling right into the basement of a gutted building they were next to.

"Doctor McKay are you all right?" Davidenko asked peering into the dark hole.

"Yeah just fine." There was a slight pause before a terrified yelp came from the hole. "What the fuck is that!" McKay screamed. The ruble crumbled under his frantic attempts to clamber out of the hole. Eventually he managed to scramble back up to street level his eyes wipe and panicked as he surveyed his crimson surroundings.

"Doctor McKay are you alright?" Davidenko asked again trying to distract McKay from the skeleton in a cage hanging behind him.

"Where are we?" McKay asked looking at the ancient ruins around.

"I do not know, but I think that remaining here will be a bad idea." Davidenko answered in a hushed tone.

"Sure but where to we go. I mean we're stuck God knows where, with who knows what waiting to eat us alive at every turn." McKay said looking frantically around for his imaginary enemies.

"Doctor McKay, calm down. I'll just radio the other and arrange a meeting point." Davidenko said placing a hand on McKay's shoulder.

"But, But what if some one hears us." McKay said his large mind fabricating hundreds of scenarios that involved horrible disfiguring pain.

"That is highly unlikely." She said reassuringly before grabbing her radio. "Major Davidenko to Colonel Titov, please respond." The second she allowed the incoming transmission to register a horrible high pitched screaming static that was like a thousand nails being dragged down a black board. She immediately turned the radio off her enhanced ears ringing so loud she couldn't even hear McKay fear filled rambling.

"Davidenko I think we should head towards the central spire. It might have some way to get out of this place." McKay said pointing to large black tower standing defiant to the ruin around it.

"Agreed, we may find the others on the way." Davidenko said as she shouldered her long las. The two of them trudged down the street unaware of the set of eyes watching them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheppard grunted with effort as he pulled Macdonald over another annoyingly placed pile of ruble. When the three of them had landed Macdonald had materialized on the edge of a building, which he unfortunately fell off and broke his leg along with his las rifle, his only weapon was the bayonet and his Zat. Sheppard didn't even pause to note the menagerie of craters and melted stone that littered the street, luckily for them Titov wasn't so occupied.

"Sheppard what do you thing the cause of these marks are?" Titov asked as he stooped to pick up a small chip of rock that disintegrated into dust in his hand.

"How the hell should I know? Maybe it was some ancient battle between super powered aliens that destroyed the fabric of reality its self. Or maybe it was a fart from Satan's huge ass. Right now I couldn't care less, so if you don't mind could you help me carry this guy." Sheppard shouted glaring over his shoulder at the Colonel who was poking around in the ruble.

"Yes, yes. Now Captain Macdonald lets get to that tower and find a good place to rest." Titov said grapping Macdonald's other arm and flinging it over his shoulder. The trio hobbled on the wounded Macdonald not even complaining as he was practically dragged through the streets.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teyla, Mitchell and Ford huddled together in the small crater as they tried to figure out what to do.

"I thing that we should head too those big domes I saw." Ford said pointing over his shoulder towards the outer limits of the city.

"No, Lieutenant. I suggest we head towards the center. It's the most likely place to have some method of escape." Mitchell said his brow furrowed in worry.

"I'm afraid that I must agree with Colonel Mitchell. I'm sure that we will all get out of this unharmed." Teyla said resting a reassuring hand on Ford's shoulder.

"Fine but I still say it's a bad idea." Ford mumbled as he climbed out of the hole in the road.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Titov pushed Macdonald and by extension Sheppard out the way. Ignoring their shouts of surprise, pain and anger he unloaded his P-90 into the shadow. A large humanoid shape detached its self from the shadows and launched its self out into the street, its jump far beyond that of a human. Titov's P-90 clicked empty as the Wraith in front of him drew its self up to full height. Several trickles of blue blood ran down its leather jacket. The Wraith had several skulls of small rodents hanging from its belt, his leather trousers only coming down to his knees. The wraith flexed its left hand and the entirety of its body tightened up. Titov slammed a new clip in as Sheppard who had untangled him self from Macdonald unleashed a spray of bullets into the Wraith's chest.

The Wraith stumbled back as a fountain of blue droplets and small shucks of flesh exploded from the Wraith's chest and back. Regaining his footing the Wraith snarled in anger. In a feat of speed that neither Titov nor Sheppard could follow the Wraith vanished back into the shadows.

"Well that was weird." Sheppard said lowering his weapon.

"Yes, but what was a Wraith doing here?" Titov wondered out loud.

"I don't know but could you help me up." Macdonald asked propping him self up against a wall sending annoyed glares at the two standing men.

Suddenly a shadow blurred out from the buildings and grabbed Titov from behind. Titov screamed as the feeding glands in the Wraith's right hand smashed down onto chest. Sheppard quickly leveled his gun at the Wraith and everyone froze.

"Leave human and I will let you live. I only want to feed." The Wraith snarled out his grip tightening on Titov and his eyes getting a crazed look.

"No fucking way." Sheppard replied.

"Trust me human I'm doing this one a favor." The Wraith said the crazed look in his eyes being replaced with a deep seriousness and longing.

"Oh yeah, that's one big favor Wraith. I bet he'll really thank you." Sheppard spat at the Wraith.

"You are deluded if you think continuing here is meaningful. But in death you will transcend your ignorance." The Wraith hissed out.

"Bull shit. I like being alive and I think Titov does as well. So just let him go." Sheppard demanded his eyes glancing over to where Macdonald was slowly crawling up behind the Wraith Zat in hand.

"Foolish child. Living is the most terrible punishment in this place." The Wraith replied his hand tightening around Titov's neck.

"And why's that, oh beneficent on." Sheppard asked sarcastically as Macdonald took aim from behind the Wraith.

"Because, these humans are far beyond madness. They are fearless and vicious like no others. They revel in pain and…" The Wraith stopped his eyes going wipe as ripples of blue energy coursed through his body. Titov convulsed as both he and the Wraith were knocked out by Macdonald's Zat. The dead weight bodies fell to the ground with a thump.

"Hm, didn't think that work." Macdonald said casually as he pulled him self up against a crumbling wall.

"Yeah, I guess we're hold up here until Titov and our guest wakes up." Sheppard said binding the Wraith wrists behind his back and dragging him inside one of the buildings.

"So what we going to do? Interrogate the prisoner, from what I understand Wraith aren't that chatty." Macdonald said sarcastically as he was helped into their shelter by Sheppard.

"Well this one seems weird, plus we have no clue where we are or who he was rambling about." Sheppard said as he lifted Titov over his shoulder and carried him into their hideout.

"I've got a good idea." Macdonald muttered.

"Yeah it's probably those guys from the village. I thought something was weird when he kept calling it a city. I guess this is what he meant." Sheppard said looking around the blood red world.

"Still, they didn't seem to be that advanced. So where the fuck did all this come from?" Macdonald asked rhetorically.

"That's what Mr. Wraith is for." Sheppard said sitting down opposite Macdonald.

A snarl and a snap alerted them to the newly awakened Wraith. A flash of blue and the sound of a heavy body hitting the floor followed closely after.

"This is going to take a while." Sheppard mumbled as the Wraith once again stopped convulsing and fell unconscious Macdonald just nodded.


	4. Ally Is Such a Strange Word

"Normal speech"

"**Gothic around non-Imperials**."

"Mental Links."

"_Ship Names_."

"#Ancient to every one#."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Attention: Dear readers several people have asked me 'if' or 'can you' include more 40k races. The answer is a follows just to clarify things. If you don't what to spoil the coming story then:**

**_Avert Thine Eyes!_**

**Space Marines: Done.**

**Imperial Guard: Analogues.**

**Eldar: Analogues, to be appearing in a story near you soonish.**

**Orks: Have no need of Analogue, but a lot of people have asked so if you can provide a ****sensible**** and ****viable**** answer then speak.**

**Dark Eldar: Human Analogue.**

**Necron: Done.**

**Tau: Impossible. They lack the technology to cross dimensions and will not evolve for many millennia. If you have an idea please share it.**

**Tyranids: Extra galactic menace, thirty eight thousand years too early. Maybe if, at a latter date, I just what to royal fuck someone over. Having millions upon millions of crazy little monsters eat you alive is my way of saying 'I don't like you very much'.**

**Chaos Marines: No Warp gods so no Chaos. Traitors yes but Chaos no.**

**Sisters of Battle: No Inquisition (yet) no Sisters of Battle or anything else like them.**

**_Avert Not Thine Eyes!_**

Warp Ligia Obscura: Yes you got it Astonian Lect is the equivalent of an Archon in the Kabal of the Shattered Dream. The name similarity is because I like it but didn't what to just rip it off. See the comments in bold.

Uncle Joe: I thank you for your continued support and ideas but please see the bold comments. If I just chucked in races for the hell of it or 'cause it'd be funny would make the story loses all cohesion and what little plot it has making it little more than a string of incomprehensible battles. Although fun to read I assure you it's like murdering your self with dandelions to write; incredibly painful and very, very slow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Wraith's eyes snapped open for what seemed the hundredth time. Immediately the three humans were watching him and the Zat snapped open menacingly. The red glow from the street prevented the Wraith from seeing any detail of the humans it faced but if he remembered correctly then the middle one was the leader.

Sheppard sat in the middle of the now awake Titov and Macdonald who was unwaveringly pointing the Zat at their Wraith guest. The three humans and one Wraith glared at each other the humans waiting for the Wraith to charge and the Wraith debating if it would just be easier to go to sleep. Every time he tried to blitz the three humans he was shot with that infernal stun gun and woke up propped against the same piece of wall on the other side of the room.

"So, care to tell us where we are?" Sheppard asked breaking the tense silence.

"Why should I tell you anything human?" The Wraith snarled.

The wall next to his head exploded in to a cloud of chips and dust which settled over the Wraith. "Because if you have no use, then we'll kill you." Titov said lowering his P-90.

"Yeah what he said." Sheppard reassured pointing his weapon at the Wraith.

"So. I have already told you, death is preferable to this place!" The Wraith shouted getting ready to spring across the room, his eyes wild with anger.

"Calm down, let's continue from where you left off. They revel in pain…" Sheppard asked his sights not wavering from the Wraith's chest.

The Wraith grunted and slumped back down. "…and cruelty. I do not know why but it is the center of their society or as much as you humans can make together." The Wraith said.

"Okay, so why the hell are they like this? Did you do this?" Macdonald asked.

The Wraith let out a snort and chuckled darkly. "No human, I didn't do this." He said gesturing out the open door way into the crimson world beyond. "The Wraith have no need for something like this insanity." The Wraith said angrily.

"So who did?" Titov asked his gun still trained on the Wraith.

"Who do you think human? Or is you species so dull that you cannot even figure this out." The Wraith said smiling as Titov growled in anger at the constant insults.

"Then who? Tell us Wraith and no more games." Sheppard said sternly.

"My apologies cattle, have I offended you?" The Wraith said his grin growing winder as the three humans glared at him. Suddenly a spout of blue blood erupted from his shoulder. He grunted in pain and grabbed the wounds glaring at the human who shot him.

"He said no more games Wraith. Now talk." Titov said his eyes narrowed.

"Fine, insolent fool. The only race with the stupidity and genius to build this was the Lanteans. In their madness they constructed this place to do incomprehensible things but if the ramblings of the Haemonculi and Lects are to be believed." He stopped his face contorted in fury and his hand clamped tightly around his wound. Once he had calmed him self he continued. "Then this was some kind of mass experiment on humans. I never considered that we and they would think so alike." The Wraith said grinning at his last comment the wound in his shoulder already healing.

"What sort of experiment?" Sheppard asked warily.

"I have no idea human." The Wraiht snarled.

"Then how the hell did you get here?" Macdonald asked pushing him self into a more comfortable position.

"I, I was the commander of an expedition sent here to find the source of the disruptions in the cull. I suppose it best if I start from the beginning." The Wraith said his eyes becoming distant. "During the last cull, about four of your centuries ago, we encountered a strange pattern. Exactly five planets in a cluster around the nebula-A982 had been stripped of human life in a far more destructive pattern than any culling. Each world had been stripped bare of any technology and humans all that we found were ruins and carrion. A Wraith scout party, on the sixth and last planet of the cluster, encountered a group of strange humans that used highly advanced Lantean technology and strange barbaric weapons. The scout force was massacred, only one escaped and told the Queen what planet the humans had fled to. She in her wisdom decided that no human could stand before the might of the Wraith and sent me along with a cruiser to this planet." He paused for a moment before he continued. "We landed on the out skirts of an abandoned village. I assume you found something like it. Anyway we searched around and found nothing, knowing that the Queen would not be pleased if we returned empty handed I made the fatal decision of staying the night." He paused there and started to growl.

"So what happened?" Sheppard asked interested in the story.

"A group of humans attacked the cruiser." Seeing the disbelieving faces of his three captors he smirked. "That's exactly what I would have thought, but they massacred the guards with ease. Any casualties we inflicted drove them on further. Most we killed but some were dragged kicking and screaming into the night. That's when I met the human I would loath throughout time. Histerth Lect, leader of the Kabal of Shattered Dreams. He and I fought in hand to hand combat on the bridge of my cruiser as his humans swarmed like insects over it. I was completely defeated by that strange sword of his that cut through my weapons with ease. Then I was dragged away to this place. Here I leant through the ravings of madmen what they actually were. The humans of Commorragh are parasites that hid in this hell and when it suits them raid other worlds. They take anything that would be of value including the humans that they either bred into their tribe or use for fun." The Wraith said his face contorted in disgust.

"What do you mean fun?" Macdonald asked getting a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I thought I made that clear. Do I have to spell it out for you? Their idea of fun is to torture anything that can express pain until it dies." The Wraith said angrily.

"Shit, we have to warn the others." Sheppard said frantically.

"We can't just leave this Wraith. He'll tell these people where to find us." Titov said.

"That won't be necessary because they are already here." The Wraith said smiling madly as six figures advanced down the street checking the ruins.

"Shit Sheppard get into cover. Macdonald if that Wraith moves shoot him." Titov said as he crawled into a pile of rubble and picked out his first target.

The six figures were dressed in different kinds of armor. The two at the front were wearing metal chest plates and greaves with a dark flexible fabric underneath that. In their hands were long thin metal rifles that had a dark purple core glowing just above the trigger with line the same color running the length of the barrel different shades swirling around in the lines. Along the spine serrated spikes jutted out making the weapon double as a cruel club. The three behind them were dressed in leather armor not unlike the Wraith's with a cruel set of what looked like bone spikes protruding from the shoulders. Each of them carried a small pistol and a serrated knife. The last person at the back was a woman who wore little more that a metal bikini and single metal shoulder guard. In her hands she help a strange twin bladed sword. Titov blinked at the strange group of warriors, swords against guns wasn't a good bet but if they moved like the Wraith then he was in trouble, he rubbed the raw wound on his chest and then took aim.

Sheppard lined up the closest man that could be a threat at this range and fired. The shot echoed through the empty streets as the armored man's head exploded the blood becoming indistinguishable against the red stained world. The three in leather and the woman scattered into the ruins while the other armored man open fire on Sheppard's position. Small bolts of thumb sized dark purple plasma scorched the walls burning their way through them with ease as they recklessly flew forth from the guns barrel. The bolts were surrounded by a distortion that looked similar to the Wraith stunners. The man stated to laugh madly as Sheppard's cover was slowly disintegrated by the hundreds of small plasma bolts. Titov took aim and blew the gunman's head off. Scanning the area he was surprised to see the three in leather nimbly running across the roofs. Shouting a warring to Sheppard he open fire, he took one in the leg making him stumble and fall to his messy death on the street below and another in the chest stopping him dead. The third one was directly above him and jumped down his deadly looking knife pointed straight at Titov. Time froze for Titov as the crazed man plummeted of the roof towards him, he fumbled with his new clip. Suddenly a blast of liquid exploded from his side and the man became limp in the air. Titov dived out the way as the dead weight smashed into the ground.

"Thanks." He said to Sheppard. Both of their heads swung round as they heard a shout of pain from the building they left Macdonald in.

Sprinting over to it they found Macdonald clutching a wound in his arm. The twin bladed sword lay discarded beside him as he clutched at the large gash trying to stop the bleeding. Titov and Sheppard looked around the room for the woman and found her pressed up against the wall, the Wraith's left hand over her mouth muffling her screams while his right sucked the life out of her. Both men looked away as she began to fight more frantically as he skin dried up and her hair turned white. They busied them selves on bandaging up Macdonald as the pitiful moans and growling slowly stopped. Both of them rounded on the Wraith and desiccated corpse P-90 raised. The Wraith stood up fully towering over the two men by at least a head; he cracked his neck form side to side and turned to face them.

"I'm impressed human. Most don't even survive the first hunting party. But then most aren't as well armed as you're. I can see why Lect likes you." The Wraith said smiling maliciously.

"What do you want now Wraith?" Sheppard asked warily as the Wraith flexed his reenergized muscles.

"What I want? I want to rip that man apart! And it seems that you will be my accomplices. So what do you say to it human, I'll help you then you help me." The Wraith said gleefully.

"We don't need your help Wraith." Titov said.

"Ah, my dear ally but you do. I know my way around this hell and I know how to operate the transporter." The Wraith said.

"So what do you get out of it?" Sheppard asked cautiously.

"I get a guaranteed shot at Lect. You people would be no match for him and his hunters alone, you may be able to kill many of them, but if I guide you we will make it to the Spire and freedom." The Wraith paused and looked up. "It would be nice to see the real sky again." He muttered to him self.

"Okay but what's to stop you killing us when our backs are turned?" Titov accused.

"I am not as stupid as a human to waste my chance of revenge over killing you. You think to highly of your self human." The Wraith shot back at Titov.

"Fine then we'll help you and you'll help us but first I want to know a couple of things and you will answer Wraith." Titov said.

"Very well human but my name is Levis not Wraith." Levis said crossing his arms in frustration.

"Fine then Levis, my name is Titov, this is Sheppard and Macdonald. What I want to know is what happened to the rest of the Wraiths and how many people does Lect have?" Titov said lowering his gun.

"The rest of my crew died over the centuries from either starvation or torture." Levis said looking at his left hand. "Lect has at least a thousand humans but many of them are children or slaves. So truthfully there are only about four hundred actual fighters but some of them possess exotic and deadly weapons." Levis said tilting his head to the side as he watched the two humans.

"These slaves were do they come from? You said that they only raid every couple of centuries so how do they keep slaves?" Sheppard asked.

"Why they do what you humans do best, they breed. When they raid a world they take as many prisoners as possible many they use for their fun but mostly the males the females they use as stock and create at least several generations of slave workers before the abnormalities start to appear. Then they raid all over again. The only way for a family group to leave this cycle is to kill a member of the Kabal and take his place. The most recent acceptance was the traders of the Ommarin family, a strange group even for you humans. The daughter and only survivor is very odd, she seems to disagree with all that the other members of the Kabal think but helps them as her only way of survival." Levis said laying out the inner working of Commorragh.

"So you're saying that those guys we killed…" Sheppard started.

"Yes if you are willing to duel their spawn in a trial, then you could potentially take all six seats and hand them out as you wish. That is if the hunters don't tear you apart." Levis said with a smile.

"Okay but first let's go find the others, Levis can you lift Macdonald." Titov said gesturing to the now unconcisence man at his feet.

"Very well but we must hurry if you don't want to be collecting meat." Levis said as he slung Macdonald over his shoulder and took his Zat in hand twisting the weapon around until he got comfortable with it.

"Stick to the ruins and move in single file." Sheppard said as he jogged of down the street followed by Titov and the grinning Levis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Davidenko took aim through the sights of her long Las and gently pulled the trigger. At the speed of light a high powered laser shot from the end with a distinctive crack and before the noise even registered to Dr. McKay below her the targets head exploded in a shower of blood and steam. Pushing her self off the ledge she ignored the scurrying black figures in the distance and lands gently on the ground. Davidenko tapped McKay on the shoulder to get his attention as he dutifully scanned the area for threats just like she told him to.

"McKay lets go the patrol has been disrupted again." Davidenko said shouldering her long Las.

"Right." McKay answered fumbling with the alien weapon in his hands. It had taken them a while to figure out how to fire the strange plasma weapon as the weapons duel power cores were very temperamental.

"I think I hear gun shots several blocks so we will be going in that direction. Have you seen anything strange?" Davidenko asked noticing McKay's hardened glare at a building further down the street.

"Quiet, I think that something is following us." McKay said watching the shadows.

"Yeah, let's get going. Don't let it know you've seen it." Davidenko said pointing down the street.

Suddenly a man wearing leather armor dropped from the roof of a near by building. In mid flight he took a swing at McKay his twisted blade slashing across McKay's arm. Landing on one hand the man pushed off and fired his pistol launching several small metal darts at the two. Davidenko shoved McKay out of the way diving down to the side as the volley of darts passed over head. She leapt up and fired off her long Las the red bolt scorching a long gash on his face. The man grinned madly as he licked off the blood trickling from the long burn. The man leveled his pistol again but before he could shoot Davidenko his eyes widened. McKay lowered the plasmas rifle watching with stunned eyes as the man's entrails poured out of the frayed hole in his stomach. The man collapsed to the ground his breathing ragged and harsh as he desperately tried to pull his innards back into himself. Davidenko walked over to the man who watched her with glazed over eyes. Davidenko shot the man through the head with her pistol stopping his pitiful gurgling.

"Common McKay lets get out of here before any more arrive." Davidenko said as she pulled at the Doctor's arm.

"Right." McKay said as he followed Davidenko's sprint down the street.

Unbeknownst to them a single low rank Haemonculi watched them from the shadows surrounded by seven warriors in metal and leather armor and four Wychs who were all clamoring for battle while still remaining perfectly hidden by the shadows. With a gesture of the large claws attached to his right hand the Haemonculus orders his band to prepare for battle. The warriors around him vanish as they spread out for an ambush. A wicked smile spreads over the wizened mans face as he imagines the games he will play and the benefits that Lect's favor would bring.

Across the ruined street a pair of dark green eyes watched the Haemonculus giggle in pleasure. Lekiel Ommarin turned away in disgust and returned to stalking the newest victims of the Kabal. She was severally impressed at the new comers, she remembered the tales her father and mother told of the hunts and wondered if these people would be able to over come the Kabal and escape. She had yet to meet Pet or Levis as he said he was called which meant that he was either dead or had allied him self with one of the other groups of humans. In either case she was happy for the Wraith having listened on endlessly to the Wraith's description of other worlds and how he longed for freedom. It was good that he had taken his chance at escape. She nimbly jumped from roof top to roof top as she followed the nervous male and highly efficient female.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teyla fired at the crouched figure blowing several holes out his back in a fountain of blood. Rolling over as the rain of plasma tore apart that section of wall she crawled back over to Ford. Ford had taken three hits in an ambush one in the shoulder, one in the leg and another in his arm. He had collapsed unconscious immediately making Mitchell and Teyla drag him into cover as they desperately tried to fend off the attacking group.

"Cameron, we have to retreat." Teyla said as she shot another sword wielding man.

"We can't, I don't think he's in any condition to move." Mitchell answered spraying a pile of rubble with bullets and being rewarded with a pained scream.

"Still we cannot hold them back for long." Teyla said.

"I know. Just give me a minute I'll think of something." Mitchell said chucking a grenade into a ruined building. The explosion threw several dismembered bodies and body parts onto the road.

Teyla rolled out of her cover and shot out a charging mans knee caps making him fall to the floor screaming in pain. As she lunged back into cover a plasma bolt smashed into her back making her cry out in pain.

"Teyla! Are you alright?" Mitchell shouted gunning down the shooter.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Just feel… Dizzy…" She collapsed into a heap face down blood oozing out of the burn on her back.

"Shit!" Mitchell shouted as he scrambled over to her.

The wound on her back wasn't very deep and the plasma had cauterized most of it. He checked her pulse and found that she was still alive meaning that she must just be stunned from the weapon. Mitchell used one hand to drag her over to the still knocked out Ford while he used his other to keep any of the hunters left in cover. Dropping her next to Ford he took all of her ammunition and returned to his firing position at the doorway.

Seven hunters remained hidden in the ruins as they crept closer to the prey. Two were already incapacitated and the third looked to be on his last legs. One of the younger female Wychs got impatient and charged from her hiding place only to be cut down in the open street in a hail of well placed bullets. The group's leader sneered in annoyance at the dead Wych, just a waste of resources. His sneer turned into an insane grin, these weapons were projectile based like those worthless Genii they had captured a few years back meaning that they would run out eventually. Though these ones had lasted much longer then the Genii had and as far as he knew hadn't shot their own in fear of betrayal. Signaling his group for one last charge he leveled his Render and opened fire on his prey.

Mitchell was getting worried, he was down to his last two clips and a hail storm of purple plasma was keeping him pinned to the floor. Rolling away from the shredded wall he opened fire on the three men on the street level. Two of them fell back blood pooling around them, the third launched him self into a building clutching his wounded right arm. Mitchell quickly scanned the roof tops; he no longer knew how many times he had nearly been disemboweled by a falling hunter.

Mitchell sprinted across the street followed by trails of plasma as he attempted to get a better view on the gun man. Entering a building he waited for a second to catch his breath. Two sets of eyes watched him as he leaned against the wall. The first thing that Mitchell heard was the whistle of metal traveling through air. Diving to the side he caught a dagger in the arm, if he hadn't moved it would have gone through his heart. He unloaded the remainder of his clip into the shadows hearing an effeminate screech he rolled out the building as two more knives imbedded them selves where his head was seconds before.

Mitchell scrambled to his feet blood soaking his right arm. Looking around he spotted another man in leather armor on the roofs aiming a strange device at him. Before he could react a large net was launched from the device and ensnared him. The interior of the net was lined with hooks and spikes that dug into his flesh preventing him from struggling without tearing chunks off his body. The weighted net dragged him to the ground where he lay panting heavily trying to ignore the pain he was in.

"Think after every thing I die on some backwater planet in another galaxy." Mitchell muttered to him self as the hunter jumped from the roof and joined the Wych walking towards him.

Everyone was distracted when a horrified scream echoed from the group leader's position. Mitchell craned his neck as far as possible but could only see a tall dark figure lifting up the gun man with one hand while tearing off the armor with the other. The two that had been approaching him stopped dead and looked around frantically. Suddenly the man tensed up and then collapsed his throat blow out sending a geyser of blood over Mitchell. The Wych twirled around to face an opponent Mitchell couldn't see but he had a good idea when he heard the distinctive firing of a Zat, another shot followed quickly after.

"What took you guys?" Mitchell asked the people he couldn't see.

"Don't get all teary Mitchell." Sheppard responded sarcastically as he stepped over the netted Lieutenant Colonel.

"Can you help me get this off?" Mitchell asked.

"Sure, hang one." Sheppard said grabbing onto the net.

"No wait!" Mitchell shouted urgently but Sheppard jumped back cursing as blood pooled in his hands.

"It seems the net is more than it appears." Titov said as he used the butt of the P-90 to pull a small section of the net making Mitchell wince in pain.

"No shit! Now get this off. It fucking hurts." Mitchell said getting annoyed at the Colonels laid back attitude.

"I would suggest you take a breath." Titov said as he wrapped his jacket around a section of the net.

Titov pulled hard and that side of the net detached from Mitchell leaving hundreds of tiny wounds all over his skin. Titov moved to the other side and repeated the process freeing up enough room to pull the whole thing away. Mitchell was breathing heavily his clothes soaked in blood but he still nodded to Titov who ripped the net away leaving a cursing and heavily wounded Mitchell on the ground.

"Sheppard, Emmagan and Ford are in that building over there. Take Mitchell to them while I collect our friend." Titov said pointing to one of the ruined buildings across the road.

"Are you still sure we can trust him?" Sheppard asked as he gently lifted Mitchell over his shoulder.

"Do we have a choice?" Titov responded rhetorically as he walked to wards the Wraith who was hunting amongst the ruins.

"Levis, lets go. Everyone's dead." Titov said coming up behind the Wraith.

"Quiet human. Another one of the hunters still lives. Cowering in the dirt, what an excellent example of your species." Levis said creeping deeper into the ruins.

"We don't have time for this." Titov said impatiently as he watched the Wraith stalk in the darkness.

Titov's eyes widened as a patch of shadow suddenly detached form the wall and charged the Wraith. With a simple movement of his arm a knife clattered to the floor as the two grappled in the dark. The Wraith roared in joy as he grabbed hold of the man and threw him out into the street. The hunter landed with a bone jarring thump, quickly scrambling to his feet his right arm hanging limp at his side the man drew yet another blade. Levis jumped out of the building landing several feet away from the man the insanity that had been on his face the first time he met the SG-team back in place.

The hunter and Wraith squared off in the middle of the road. Both poised to strike the other in a second. The hunter suddenly jerked and slumped over, the large hole in the back of his head leaking his brains onto the ground. Levis whirled round to see Titov casually lower his gun and glare at the Wraith.

"I told you, we don't have time for this." Titov said coldly.

"Do not tell me what to do human." Levis warned flexing his blood stained hands.

"The faster we move the more patrols we can evade. And then the closer you get to your revenge." Titov said nodding towards the Malignant Spire.

Levis grunted in response and stalked past Titov, sparing him an angry glare, and made his way back to Sheppard's location. Titov sighed in annoyance and scratched the back of his head while absently watching the deeper red of the blood pool expand from the fallen hunter. Turning around he followed Levis back towards Sheppard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Davidenko sighed in annoyance as McKay began to mutter loudly in his sleep again for what seemed to be the twentieth time. Dropping from her perch above the sleeping Doctor she lightly made her way towards McKay. Deciding to have a little fun with the sleeping man she concentrated on the small device imbedded in her voice box. Finding a voice she liked she leaned over McKay.

"Wake up Doctor McKay." She said slowly. Her voice sounded like a cross between a marines' vocal synthesizer and a Goa'uld host.

McKay sat straight upright his eyes still heavily lidded and his pistol draw. He swung the pistol around demanding, in a mixture of slurred words and nonsensical grunts, who was there. He completely missed the redhead woman crouched behind him.

"Calm down Rodney, it's your turn as look out." Davidenko said stifling a giggle as McKay's confused eyes came to rest on her.

"Uh hu." He grunted slowly getting to his feet and grabbing the plasma rifle from beside him.

"In about an hour we'll continue on towards the tower." Davidenko said as she took the same corner McKay had previously occupied.

"Yeah." McKay said as he pulled him self up onto the ledge above Davidenko.

"Don't be so down McKay." Davidenko said cheerfully.

"I'm not down. I just don't like this place." McKay said somberly putting the plasma rifle in his lap.

"Neither do I, but you can't let it get to you." Davidenko said.

"I know." McKay said with a sigh.

"Just relax Rodney; I don't think anyone is following us now." Davidenko said.

"Got it, you know one thing that interests me is the plasma modulation in this rifle. It's quite different from our own…" McKay trailed off as he heard Davidenko's breathing become steadier and deeper. "No one ever listens to me." McKay mumbled.

Once the one the Haemonculus has deemed the weaker of the two had taken over the watch the hunters began to close in on their target. Moving through the shadows with grace homed by years of dedicated practice the hunters moved into a lose ring around the oblivious McKay. The eldest Wych jumped from her hiding place lashing out with a barbed whip the blades imbedded in it cutting a jagged line into the wall next to McKay's head.

McKay yelped in surprise and fell off the ledge letting off a spray of plasma fire that hit the Wych in the face. The body of the woman collapsed to the floor her face burned away to reveal her brain and the back of her mouth. McKay quickly righted him self and let lose a spray of purple plasma into the shadows around him. A single warrior lowered him self gently through the hole in the roof, hanging from his feet he took the blade from his mouth and readied to strike the back of McKay's head. The warrior jerked as two hands clamped around his neck with a swift pull he lost his hold on the roof and fell to the ground. Before he could even recover Davidenko snapped his neck with ease letting his limp body fall to the ground behind her.

"Rodney, stop firing there's nothing out there." Davidenko said placing a hand on McKay's shoulder.

"So where did these two come from?" McKay asked nodding towards the faceless Wych and dead warrior.

"I don't know but we should get going." Davidenko answered while looking around.

"Right." McKay said.

The Haemonculus hissed in anger while dragging his clawed hand down a wall leaving five deep gashes through it. With a casual flick of his free hand the two armored warriors behind him jumped past him. Growling in annoyance the Haemonculus watched as the two armored warriors stalked closer to the prey.

Davidenko pushed McKay down as a swarm of small knives flew through the air that he was in a moment ago. Twisting around she unloaded her long Las into the shadows and a leathered armored man fell out of the ruins a smoking hole through his throat. McKay picked him self up and quickly ran after Davidenko as she sprinted down the street.

"Davidenko slow down!" McKay shouted as the Russian woman pulled further and further ahead of him.

A triangular boomeranged flew out of the ruins and cut open McKay's left calf muscle sending a trail of blood squirting onto the air. McKay fell to one knee his eyes wide in shock as his left leg no longer responded to his commands. A long curved knife followed impaling his right hand into the ground. McKay stared dumb struck at the knife through his hand. It took a second for the pain from either injury to register in his brain but when it did he let out a short scream. Davidenko stopped in her tracks hearing McKay's scream she whirled around and ran back towards the wounded scientist.

Two armored warriors dropped down beside McKay who stared at them in total fear as they loomed over him cruel grins on their faces their pointed teeth gleaming in the blood red light. McKay's world turned dark as one of the warriors smashed him over the head with the butt of his Render. The second warrior fired at the charging Davidenko his shots going wide as she ducked and weaved around them. Before the first warrior could react she was in their faces grabbing the butt of his plasma rifle she shoved in the face of the other warrior and kicked the first one in the groin making him spasm in pain and pull the trigger. The second warrior died instantly as his face was vaporized and the first keeled over his testicles shattered by the enhanced kick. Davidenko quickly stamped on his wind pipe and left him to choke.

"Rodney, Rodney! Can you hear me?" Davidenko asked shaking the wounded man.

She never got her answer as the remaining three Wychs of the hunting party that had been followed them jumped out of the ruins and surrounded her on all sides. Two were armed with twin short swords and the last one was armed with a halberd.

"Sisters this one is strong. She will make a fine gift for our Lord." A Wych said from behind Davidenko spinning her short swords impatiently.

"Yes, a fine gift." The one to Davidenko's right hissed readjusting her grip on her halberd.

The Wych behind Davidenko became impatient and charged the solitary woman. Spinning around Davidenko caught the Wych in the ribs with the butt of her long Las; the Wych grimaced as several cracks followed the impact mostly her ribs but one was the Long Las's butt. Following the momentum of the swing the Wych continued forward and lunged at Davidenko with her left short sword. The blade swung past Davidenko's face leaving a small cut on her cheek, reaching out Davidenko grabbed the outstretched arm and demonstrating her enhanced strength again she swung the Wych around. The Wych's eyes widened in shock as her feet left the floor and she was launched through the air. With a grunt Davidenko let go of the Wych's arm and the body entered free fall flying straight into the other Wych armed with short swords. The Wych side stepped the flying body and continued to stare at Davidenko.

"Impressive." The Wych with the halberd muttered.

The remaining Wych with short swords lunged at Davidenko, her swords aimed at her stomach and throat. Davidenko used the long Las to block the one aimed at her stomach the Wych expecting the action nimbly changed the direction of her lunge, sacrificing her shot at Davidenko's throat for a better chance at a hit and caught Davidenko in the thigh the other sword missing her neck by a fraction. The Wych with the halberd took her chance and longed forward spinning the ling weapon above her head. Hearing the charge Davidenko caught hold of the lunging Wych as she passed by her and rolled backwards. The charging Wych was caught off guard by this move and as Davidenko fell to the ground she brought the stunned Wych in her grasp in to the path of the halberd. The halberd pierced through the thin metal of the Wych's chest armor and exploded out the woman's back in a shower of blood and organs. Davidenko let go of the dead body as she hit the hard ground, its dead weight dragging the halberd from the last Wych's hands.

Davidenko rolled out the way as an armored foot slammed down where her head should have been. Scrambling to her feet she drew the small combat knife from it sheath on her hip and held it in a defensive position in front of her. The Wych hissed at her and drew a thin curved blade from her armor on her thigh. Both faced each other but before anyone could make a move a plasma bolt slammed into Davidenko's back. Davidenko stumbled forward slightly and the Wych took her chance. Even as her world began to swim Davidenko managed to deflect the Wych's lunge and drive her own knife into Wych's head.

Turning around Davidenko came face to face with three warriors two in metal armor and the third in leather. The two with Renders had them casually resting on their shoulders while the man in leather was holding a single knife he intricately twirled through his fingers. Standing behind the imposing man was a smaller but infinitely more terrifying man. He was wearing a long black rode which was covered in dried blood. On his right hand was a massive claw. His face was old and withered making it look like dried leather. They all smiled cruelly as they stood over McKay unmoving body.

Davidenko's vision swayed as her body tried to resist the stunning effects of the Render rifle. Straightening her self up slightly, she slowly moved the knife in her hand into a defensive position. The three warriors sneered at her attempts and lowered their Renders in to firing position. Suddenly a high pitched whine came from McKay's supposedly unconscious body. All three of the warriors and the Haemonculus whirled around only to come face to face with a Render in the one free hand of McKay. The stream of purple plasma eviscerated two of the warriors before the Haemonculus and remaining warrior threw him self out of the way the shots intended for them soaring into the artificial sky.

McKay passed out again the rifle falling from his limp hands as the warrior and Haemonculus picked them selves off the ground. Seizing her change Davidenko charged the two put her semi-stunned body didn't respond with it usual efficiency or power and she ended up falling over her own feet. The Haemonculus kicked Davidenko in the ribs with his pointed metal shoes sending her sliding over the floor twitching in pain as the warrior laughed in the background. As quickly as his laughter began it died and was replaced with a wet tearing. The Haemonculus turned around only for his head to come flying off and land at Davidenko's feet.

Davidenko opened her pained eyes as her mind floated on the edge of consciousness she saw a tall woman in the same tiny amount of armored clothing that the Wych's wore. The woman had long black hair and two very long serrated and curved blades. She looked down at Davidenko and then at McKay before sheathing her blades on her back with practiced ease.

"I am Lekiel Ommarin and you two will be coming with me." The woman stated as Davidenko lost her battle for consciousness.


	5. Escape From Commorragh

"Normal speech"

"**Gothic around non-Imperials**."

"Mental Links."

"_Ship Names_."

"#Ancient to every one#."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Shadow Syndicate: No. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I cannot just shove in a new chapter for the hell of it. It took me half a book to get the Sons of Sol integrated. Secondly where would they come from? The chances of them getting over from the Imperium are non-existent and the Sons of Sol aren't going to let any scientists fuck around with their gene seed. So the answer is: no more space marines.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Davidenko awoke with a pounding headache and a very annoying itch on her back. Opening her weary eyes she took in the room. It was large and dark with a very ornate ceiling that had several candles suspended in the air her eyes took a moment to adjust from the constant red to normal light. Sitting up further she noted that she was lying on a mattress stuffed with straw as it shifted around under her moving weight. She felt very cold for some reason and began shivering in her bed. Hearing a groan from beside her she turned to see a shirtless McKay unconscious on the bed next to her. A quick realization came into her head as she realized that she too was shirtless. Quickly scrambling out of the bed she frantically searched around for her clothes. She found the shredded remains of her SGC jacket and shirt on top of a dark wood table in the corner her combat vest and weapons were nowhere in sight. She pulled on the tight blood stained garments, muttering curses at the juvenile soldier back at the SGC that had issued her such a small uniform, she tied the jacket around her waist to cover up the hole in her shirt.

"Where are we?" Davidenko hear McKay mutter as he sat upright in the bed rubbing his bandaged hand over his forehead which sported a large greenish yellow bruise.

"I don't know but I suggest you get dressed." Davidenko said throwing the similar remains of McKay's uniform over to him.

"So any ideas to what brought us here. It seems kind of nice." McKay said climbing out of bed revealing a bandage on his calf.

"True, but the village seemed pleasant as well." Davidenko said as she began rummaging through the room for any kind of weapon.

"Don't remind me." McKay said from inside his shirt as he wrestled it over his head.

"I remember one of those bizarre women standing over us saying something." Davidenko said as she rummaged through the room.

"Still doesn't explain how we got here. Say, do you think you could break down that door?" McKay said pointing at the heavy reinforced wooden door as he gingerly tested his injured leg.

"Maybe, but I would prefer to have some kind of weapon." Davidenko muttered as she sat down on the bed with a sigh.

"Just break something and use one of the legs as a truncheon." McKay said offhandedly gesturing at the pieces of furniture in the room.

"Okay." Davidenko said as she got off the bed and selected what she assumed was the hardest piece of wood in the room. Grabbing the small table by the sides she lifted it over her head with apparent ease and swung it against the wall. McKay yelped in surprise as a large shard of wood flew past his head. Davidenko shifted through the shattered remains of the table and after selecting a piece that was fairly long and heavy. She stood up smiling at McKay who was limping over to her.

"Let's go." McKay said happily pointing at the reinforced door.

Davidenko nodded in response and handed her weapon to McKay. Stepping back carefully, she shook her self lightly and angled her shoulder towards the door. Gritting her teeth she charged the door as she neared the door it creaked open to revile a single Wych with two long serrated blades over her back. Davidenko and Ommarin collided with significant force, the enhanced woman ploughed right through the other trampling over the Wych Davidenko smashed into the opposite wall. Sliding to the floor holding her extremely painful Davidenko glanced over at the Wych who was cradling her stomach where Davidenko had stepped on her.

Both women stopped as they hear the scrapping of a shoe on the ground looking back into the room Davidenko saw McKay make a clumsy lunge with the wooden bludgeon. In a surprising display of speed considering she had just been rolling on the floor in pain Ommarin kicked out trapping McKay's injured leg. With a swift twist the scientist was sprawled out face down on the ground, totally defenseless. Davidenko seized her chance and threw her self at the distracted Wych only to find a pair of hand planted in her stomach. Ommarin threw the surprisingly heavy Davidenko into her room. Davidenko landed on her back next to the still floored McKay with a thump that knocked all the air out of her lungs.

Climbing to her feet Ommarin rubbed her painful stomach and readjusted her armor which was slipping down. Regarding the two who were laying in apparent defeat on the ground she decided to break the extremely awkward tension.

"You two looked good in bed together." Ommarin said cheerfully.

Both Davidenko and McKay's thought processes stalled as they stared at the Wych who was smiling happily at them pointed teeth and all. It took a second before both their faces turned a bright red as their strange captor's words sank in. Ommarin almost danced with joy as the two in front of her glanced awkwardly at each other. No matter how much her parents had tried to shield her from the more corruptive influences of the Kabal she had still developed a love for toying with people, if only playfully.

"Aw, you broke my table. I liked that." Ommarin whined as she surveyed her room.

"Um, excuse me but who are you?" Davidenko asked as she looked over the strange woman.

"Oh, I thought I told you? I'm Lekiel Ommarin, nice to meet you." Ommarin said happily.

"Okay, then why are we here?" Davidenko asked warily.

"Well, originally I was going to pick you two up and trade you off." Ommarin said making both Davidenko and McKay turn white. "But I decided that since you and your other group was doing so well that you might be able to help me. So I am keeping you two as hostages." Ommarin said cheerfully to the two stunned SGC members.

"Hostages?" McKay croaked out his new found bravery evaporating faster than liquid nitrogen on a hot day.

"Yes, that's right." Ommarin said closing the door behind her as she stepped in.

"So what do you need hostages for?" Davidenko asked carefully sitting down on the bed with McKay her eyes never leaving the odd Wych.

"Well you're not going to take me with you with out a reason right? So you are my reason." Ommarin said twirling a long lock of hair around her finger.

"You could have just asked." McKay said.

"Yeah like that would have worked. Would you really just trust some random person who meets you in this place?" Ommarin said her voice becoming cold.

"No, no you wouldn't." McKay agreed as he slowly slid behind Davidenko.

"Aw, don't get scared. You won't impress your woman like that." Ommarin said playfully.

Ommarin smiled as McKay turned a shape of red that matched the artificial sun above them. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a man in leather armor walked in a single straight sword across his lower back. He stopped and stared at the two SGC members who stared right back at him. He sneered in disapproval and turned to face Ommarin.

"Ommarin have you reported these two to Lord Lect?" The hunter asked the sneer on his face turning to a triumphant grin.

"No, not yet." Ommarin said her voice filled with thinly veiled hate.

"Then I'll just go alert him, to your discovery." The hunter said smiling viciously.

"Do what ever you want worm." Ommarin said making the hunter snarl.

"The only reason that you have your title is your fathers luck." The hunter said smirking.

"I could skin you alive in a second." Ommarin whispered dangerously.

Davidenko and McKay, seemingly forgotten, stared at the two as the apparently bipolar Ommarin and the upstart hunter traded threats and insults. The hunter gave the two one final look over pausing on Davidenko and widening his smirk then he turned to leave. Before he got one foot down his head collapsed to the floor followed quickly by his body as it sprayed a fountain of blood over the room. Ommarin sheathed one of her blades on her back a look of pure hate fixed on her face.

"So… you want out?" Davidenko asked cautiously getting ready to rush the now detached looking Wych.

"Yes." Ommarin said her voice still empty and harsh.

"Why?" McKay asked over Davidenko's shoulder.

"That isn't important. You two get some rest; if I'm right then your friends will arrive here soon." Ommarin said dragging the headless body towards the door.

Ommarin dragged the body out the door and down the corridor the door creaked shut leaving Davidenko and McKay alone in the room with a severed head that had a look of arrogance etched on its face.

"Well that was strange." Davidenko said lying back on the bed with a tired sigh.

"I don't know but if she's willing to help I won't complain." McKay said sliding off the bed and limping over to the wall.

"Where are you going?" Davidenko asked as McKay slid down against the wall.

"Well I… You… bed… sleep together." McKay stuttered out his voice steadily getting higher.

"You are very odd. Come here, you won't feel better sleeping on the floor." Davidenko said patting the straw mattress next to her.

McKay smiled feebly and limped back over to the bed sitting down with a sigh he turned to ask Davidenko something only to find her asleep. McKay shook his head and lay back down on the straw mattress and before he could even begin to mental list all the horrible things that could happen to him while he was asleep he lost his battle with fatigue and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm telling you that I should be the one to question him." Levis said smiling viciously as he eyed the unconscious hunter at his feet.

"And I'm saying no fucking way. We want answers not for you to have a good meal." Sheppard shouted at the Wraith.

"Insolent cattle!" Levis shouted.

"Arrogant bastard!" Sheppard shouted in return.

"So how long is it this time?" Macdonald asked Ford as they watched the two argue.

"I don't know but I wish that Titov and Mitchell would stop bringing them back." Ford said indicating the pile of three hunters off in the corner.

"Does Emmagan normal get that angry?" Macdonald asked.

"Teyla, nah she's normally all calm and collected. I haven't seen her that pissed." Ford said readjusting his injured leg

"I never thought that she would actually start cutting off that guy's fingers. That was some fucking scary shit, the only person I ever thought would do that was Stuart." Macdonald said.

"Who's Stuart?" Ford asked totally ignoring Sheppard's calls to back him up.

"She's this fucking crazy Lieutenant Colonel from SG-1." Macdonald said resting his head on the wall behind him bored with Sheppard and Levis.

"Sounds nice." Ford said sarcastically as Levis knelt down beside the hunter.

"It is, she doesn't bother me and I don't stop her from threatening everything with a pulse." Macdonald said ignoring the frantic pleading from the captive hunter.

"Hey you two! This ones actually talking." Sheppard said happily.

"Good for him. Bring back Emmagan and we can get going." Macdonald said.

"Hey Teyla get ready." Sheppard shouted out the doorway to the pacing woman.

There was a loud snap from behind Sheppard and he turned to see Levis drop the limp body of the hunter the corpse's head facing in the opposite direction than it should. The Wraith was once again acting oddly his eyes were wide and frantic and his face was fixed in a half sneer.

"What's the matter? Not hungry?" Sheppard said disapprovingly.

"Move humans, Lect awaits." Levis said returning to his normal self.

"What he say?" Sheppard asked.

"Lect is in his room apparently waiting for you to be captured. The transporters will still be active for another three hours." Levis answered lifting Macdonald roughly to his feet and giving him a spear shaft to use as a crutch.

"Alright then let's move out." Sheppard said as Teyla rejoined them.

"John, what about Mitchell and Titov?" Teyla asked.

"We'll meet up with them on the way." Sheppard said confidently making Ford and Macdonald share tired glances.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell was a prime example of a soldier, but he wasn't very good at the small aspect of waiting especially when his only companion is a perpetually tired Russian Colonel who some how had managed to trick him into doing all the work. Mitchell muttered another string of curses on Titov as the Russian continued to mutter randomly in his sleep. The two of them had finally marked out a clear path to central tower and were now laying in wait for the others to catch up. So far three groups of hunters had come and gone in the massive black tower and the only indication that no one had been captured was the quiet and some times the not so quiet grumblings of the guards as they walked passed Mitchell's hiding spot.

The tower its self was massive about half the height of Atlantis's but for more ornate with several balconies, twisting walls and buttresses adorning the out side. The inside Mitchell could only guess at but he decided it would look something like the interior of the _Emperors Light _and Atlantis had a bastard child. Overly gothic with an almost insane amount of twisting corridors, insufficient lighting and stair ways that led to god knows where.

"Seen anything?" Titov asked materializing at Mitchell's side looking for the entire world to see like he hadn't been asleep a second ago.

"Nothing important." Mitchell said readjusting his firing position for the fifth time.

"Good the others are coming." Titov stated.

"How the hell do…" Mitchell's question was answered when the faint foot and crutch steps of the other SGC members plus Wraith drifted through the hollowed out building.

"Never doubt my powers of deduction." Titov said.

"What ever, you crazy Russian." Mitchell muttered as Levis, the Wraith he felt extremely uncomfortable around, crouched right next to him.

"Hello human, now tell me are you ready to attack this place?" Levis asked his dark eyes quickly scanning over the guards.

"Yeah I guess, if we got every one into an ambush position and coordinated our attacks but we need the radios for that and they don't work." Mitchell said eyeing the smiling Wraith warily.

"True but once we are inside we will have the advantage." Levis stated.

"How so?" Titov asked hovering just behind the two.

"Your weapons are better suited for interior combat and we have a straight rout to our goals." Levis said his smile widening.

"Fine. Sheppard, Ford you two take a flanking position in that small tower over there on the left. Teyla and Macdonald you two stay here with Levis and shoot what every come out of the gate. Mitchell you and I are going over to that wall on the right. Every one get in position and when the guards are changing we will attack." Titov said pointing out the different positions.

"You sure? What about McKay and Davidenko?" Sheppard asked.

"If I know Davidenko then she will be making her way here so either they're yet to arrive or they've been captured. So when we get in either they will arrive behind us or we'll find them in there." Titov said his eyes fixed on the Malignant Spire.

"Sounds like you're just guessing." Sheppard said.

"Just get into position, one we are in the tower we'll look for them." Titov said moving towards his position.

"I hope Rodney is all right." Teyla said as she helped Macdonald over to Levis.

"If he's with Davidenko then he'll be fine." Macdonald said.

"Come one Ford lets get all the way over to that fragile looking tower." Sheppard muttered helping his friend limp away.

"See you latter." Ford said over his shoulder.

"Why do I have a really bad feeling about this?" Sheppard muttered to him self.

"You say something sir?" Ford asked.

"Nothing Ford, nothing." Sheppard reassured the marine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ommarin burst into her room holding a selection of weapons and clothing to find McKay and Davidenko asleep on her bed clinging to each other. Clearing her throat loudly she then poked them both in the ribs with the staff of a glaive in her hand. McKay and Davidenko jumped awake ignoring their position they fixed Ommarin with an annoyed glare.

"As touching as this moment is, here." Ommarin said smiling as she flung her luggage onto the bed.

"What do we need these for?" McKay asked holding up an armor bra.

"Lect knows that your friends are outside the tower and he's setting up an ambush inside. You two are going to help me kill him." Ommarin said holding out a re-curved dagger.

"Why?" Davidenko asked taking the dagger.

"I told you I want out of this place; I want to see all the different worlds that my parents told me about and… I want to see that man dead." Ommarin said her knuckles tightening as she gripped the hilt of the glaive.

"Okay… that seems good. I'll just leave." McKay said grabbing the leather vest, chain mail shirt and trousers off the bed and making a move towards the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Ommarin asked blocking McKay's path.

"Another room." McKay said while Ommarin just stared at him blankly. "You know to change… away from Lilia." McKay said trying to break Ommarin's stare.

"No you can't. Untill your out of that." She gestured at his bloodstained uniform. "You can't go anywhere. So get naked." Ommarin finished smiling innocently at him or as innocently as her pointed teeth and large swords allowed her to look.

"Just do as she says Rodney." Davidenko said as she readjusted the metal bra.

McKay followed Davidenko's example and stripped down keeping his back to the Russian woman as she pulled on the tiny garments of the Wychs. McKay spared Ommarin a glance only to find her staring at him a thoughtful look plastered on her face. He winced as he pulled the baggy leather trousers over his wounded leg. A chain mail undershirt went on next the cold steel or what ever it was made him shiver. Sliding the thick leather vest over his head he sighed as he picked up short sword and its sheath. Turning around he found Davidenko fixing on the forehead protector that most of the Wychs wore. She had a set of greaves and a long fore arm protector with spikes protruding from it along with the small amount clothing all the warrior women in Commorragh seemed to wear.

"There all done. So how do I look?" Davidenko asked.

McKay cleared his throat loudly before answering. "You look good."

"As sweet as this is grab some pointy thing and let's go." Ommarin said opening the heavy wooden door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The changing of the guards in Commorragh was a fairly unorthodox thing. It normally involved the four men out side being confronted by a new set of four warriors. This almost definitely devolved into the older guards beating one or more of the younger guards until they either got bored and went their separate ways or the younger man got lucky and managed to escape. Sufficient to say most of the SGC members watched in shock as the youngest guard was beaten over the head with a plasma rifle while the others watched and laughed for about five minutes. Levis in comparison took almost all of his self control not to burst out laughing him self when the younger guard bit the older one on the leg and scrambled back inside the tower followed by a cursing man who ran after him screaming threats while waving the plasma rifle over his head.

As the other six guards huddled together around the doorway reluctant to do any form of actual work other than insult some random person, normal the man directly opposite them, or pin one of the weaker warriors to the wall and use him as target practice for knives and plasma; the trap was sprung.

One man on the far left who had his arm slung over one of his compatriots shoulder was laughing almost manically as the smallest guard successfully twisted his body to avoid castration by a plasma burst. A hail of bullets tore through his chest exploding the liquidated heart and lungs along with shards of his rib cage over the stunned warrior beside him. The warrior stared in shock as the lifeless corpse crumbled to the ground but he didn't get to voice his apparent shock as a single bullet blew most of his brains out of his skull and onto the ground. The warriors dropped what they were doing and dove into cover, except far the smallest who struggled futilely against the knives binding him to the wall. The three warriors on the right hiding behind a fallen pillar were taken completely by surprise as two of them had their lower intestines sprayed all over their supposed cover as the small metal lumps tore through their bodies. The third whirled around only to get a burst of bullets in his chest, he crumpled up like paper and collapsed to the ground gurgling as the remains of his lungs filled with blood.

The remaining two assuming that they were being attacked from both the left and the right fled into the open doorway only for one of them to collapse both his knees reduced to a bloody mess. The final mobile warrior turned and fired blankly behind him plasma burning scorch marks all over the ruined buildings. A twisting bolt of blue energy sprung from the ruins and smacked him clean in the chest sending him twitching to the ground.

All in all the entire attack took just under a minute.

After waiting several seconds to see if anything was coming Titov emerged from his position with Mitchell close behind him. Levis with a resigned looking Macdonald slung over his shoulder followed by Teyla emerged after them and lastly Sheppard helping the limping Ford down the street.

"That was surprisingly easy." Mitchell muttered as he came up to the still struggling warrior pinned to the wall.

"Don't complain." Titov said as he walked pass the stilled warrior not even sparing him a glance.

"Teyla lets go." Mitchell said over his shoulder as the muttering Wraith stalked past him.

Teyla jogged over to Titov who was slowly sliding into the tower keeping a close watch for any activity.

Everyone spun round when a burst of P-90 fire erupted behind them followed by pained screams and the sound of something hard hitting flesh. What they saw was Ford beating the pinned warrior with the butt of a P-90 as a torrent of blood poured out of the man's stomach. Sheppard just stood their supporting his friend as he shouted threats and insults to the half conscious warrior.

"I like that one." Levis muttered as Ford rammed the end of his P-90 into the bleeding wound a let off another burst of bullets. The warrior sagged limply against the wall his life spent.

"Come on." Mitchell said as Sheppard, who was completely neutral, dragged Ford who was scowling at everyone forward.

Levis and Titov slid into the darkness eyes peeled for any sign of movement, the Wraith's night vision proving invaluable. All that greeted them was an empty dark corridor lit by a few sparse candles and the ruby red glow from the door way. Behind them was Macdonald once again leaning on his spear pole and Ford who was using Sheppard as a makeshift walking stick. At the rear were Mitchell and Teyla who had the unfortunate job of walking backwards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had been walking for what felt like hours but was something more like thirty minutes. The darkened corridors where like Mitchell had imagined vaguely reminiscent of Atlantis but with the wall covered with engravings, tapestries, murals and hundreds of sparsely placed candles and flickering lights. At several points they had come across dead bodies in various stages of decay, some had been hastily hidden behind pillars or in alcoves but others were lying propped against the walls. At no point had they encountered any of the warriors and the only one seemingly not worried by the lack of resistance was Levis who was grinning madly and constantly flexing his left hand.

Titov stopped the group as they saw a large doorway full of light further down the hallway. "Any one else think this is weird?" He asked gesturing to the empty corridors behind and in front of them with his P-90.

"Yeah. I would think that there would be more guards or something." Sheppard said nodding down the corridor getting a nod of agreement from Ford.

"Pathetic humans, always worrying. This is why your species has no right to live." Levis growled tensing up.

"I had just about enough of you." Titov said leveling his P-90 at the snarling Wraith.

"Worthless." Levis grunted as he lunged forward down the corridor.

Levis got two feet before his entire left shoulder exploded backwards in a shower of blue blood and shattered bone. Levis fell backwards his face stunned as the wall behind the SGC teams exploded in to a shower of stone chips and dust. A shimmering trail in the air marked the shots flight path. Everyone threw them selves into the small amount of cover offered by the pillars and shallow alcoves.

Standing in the lit doorway was a grotesque mixture of machine and man. Two people stood holding a wide and long but thin tube connected to a large box next to them. The rail gun was fused into the first shoulder as he knelt on the floor a large metallic shield melded into his chest which provided covered for him self and the man behind him. The second had the rear end fused into his chest while several tubes and wires extended down from the mangled mess of his face into the gun. The second was missing both eyes one replaced with a camera lenses while the other just had a tube extending put from it.

"What the fuck is that?" Mitchell muttered between coughs.

"I don't know and I think I don't want to know." Titov said quietly as he grabbed the still Levis and dragged him behind a pillar.

"Secondary targets located. Firing." Ground out a coarse voice from the rail gun team.

The pillar next to Teyla's head exploded into dust as the second shot tore through the wall like paper.

"After it fires again rush it!" Titov shouted at Mitchell and Teyla.

A third shot blew up the ground next to Titov's feet almost taking his legs off. He gulped down the lump that had formed in his throat and continued to apply pressure to the large hole in Levis's shoulder in an attempt for the Wraith's healing ability to kick in.

Teyla and Mitchell ran past him firing burst of fire at the strange contraption only for them to bounce off the metal shield. They threw them selves back into cover when the two men shifted their stances and a fourth shot nearly decapitated Mitchell the super heated air singeing his hair.

Suddenly Levis sat straight up throwing Titov off him. In a fluid motion he drew the Zat he had been given and started to fire down the hallway. The first few shots went wide impacting on the stone work around the two gunners sending blue sparks flying. Growling in annoyance Levis fired again striking the front gunner in his armored chest plate. A tortured gurgled rose from both of them as the Zat's charge looped between their flesh and the machinery fused to it. Both of them keeled over to the side landing with a loud fleshy snapping sound as the rail gun was tore from the its flesh mount.

"Most effective." Levis muttered before collapsing back down his shoulder slowly knitting its self back together.

"Fucking great. Mitchell help me carry him." Titov said as the Lieutenant Colonel emerged from his cover carefully feeling the burnt area of his hair.

"Fine." Mitchell said kicking a large piece of masonry out of his way.

"Hey wake up." Titov said shaking Levis roughly.

"Food." Levis muttered incoherently.

"How far to the transporters?" Titov asked shaking the Wraith more.

"Two flights up. Main control room. Human Emotional Studies." Levis muttered as he passed out again.

"Human what?" Mitchell asked glancing at Titov in confusion.

"I have no idea, but it might be where we need to go." Titov said looking over his battered group.

"I don't like the sound of it." Mitchell said as he slung Levis's good arm over his shoulders.

"Doesn't matter, a way out is a way out." Titov said throwing the Wraith's bad arm over his shoulders.

"Sometimes, I hate this job." Macdonald muttered as he hobbled along side Sheppard and Ford.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ommarin had left Davidenko and McKay several corridors down hidden in a small recess from what she called the Foris, apparently the central control room for the Ancient outpost of Commorragh. The two of them were extremely nervous as they both were worried about being found, after several of the stomach turning stories Ommarin had told them as they walked they had developed a very healthy fear of capture.

As they sat in silence a pair of metal boot slowly got closer, McKay his normally over active nerves set on extreme high activity jumped out expecting it to be Ommarin returning from what ever errand she had run off to. Instead he leapt right into the path of a tall, scowling and extremely muscular warrior who was sporting a large cannon like object over his left shoulder filled with what appeared to be hundreds of long sharp needles. On his right shoulder was a row of three spikes and impaled on them was a fresh head still dripping blood down his dented chest plate.

The warrior took one look at McKay as he stared at him in complete horror and noting his leather armor and injuries swiftly backhanded him into a wall. With out so much as a look back he continued onwards.

Hearing the noise of flesh impacting stone Davidenko stepped out of the recess only to ram straight into the warrior who, caught off guard by the unexpected collision, stumbled to the side.

"Watch where you're going bitch." He muttered after regaining his footing.

Davidenko just smiled at him sweetly and moved off to look at McKay who was poking the inside of his mouth wincing every so often.

That would have been the end of that little incident exempt for the fact that Davidenko had forgotten in her panic that every resident of Commorragh had their teeth filed to a point. The warrior, no being the sharpest tool ever made, would have overlooked such a thing as a trick of the light which was a very common occurrence in the dim tower. That would be is he wasn't looking for a reason to crack some skulls and possible have some fun with the Wych after dealing with the weakling.

Spinning around he brought the butt of his needle cannon smashing down on Davidenko's neck. The redhead woman was sent sprawling to the floor as the warrior loomed over her. What he didn't expect was the hunter he had dismissed to come flying at him with a short sword. McKay's swipe was deflected with what seemed like a minimal effort by the needle cannon and the next thing he knew he was doubled over having to make an extreme effort to pull any air into his lungs with darkness creeping into the edge of his vision. The warrior bent down and grabbed a handful of Davidenlo's hair pulling her up to the level of his face. Annoyed at the resistance still evident in Davidenko's face the man jabbed his cannon into her exposed belly making her scream in pain as the needles tore into her skin.

The warrior's smirk that he had worn from the start changed into a full blown grin when he saw clearly that the supposed Wych he had by the hair wasn't part of the Kabal. He let the needle cannon fall to the ground and began to stroke the inside of Davidenko's thigh. Her eyes snapped open at the first contact and she began to fight back more aggressively. The warrior began to laugh cruelly and moved closer to her. His thoughts were broken when a kick impacted into his ribs, the warrior had judged Davidenko to be not that physically strong based on her frame and hadn't braced him self properly. The armored foot of the half-Pariah women connected full force cracking the warrior's chest plate and sending him skidding to the side. Davidenko freed from the warriors grasp made ready to pounce at him until she found the newly required needle cannon pointed at her face.

"I'll make you pay for that." The warrior spat at her as blood started to seep through his hand cupped over his injured ribs.

Time froze for a second as the warrior and Davidenko stared at each other. Suddenly the warrior jerked and then collapsed to the side. Behind him was McKay a cold almost hateful expression fixed on his face and his short sword buried up to the hilt in the warrior back.

"Are you okay?" McKay asked moving over to Davidenko.

"Yes." Was her short answer.

"Are you sure?" McKay asked his face serious.

"Yes." Davidenko said again but with more feeling.

"Good lets go then." McKay said happily ripping his sword from the warriors back.

"Go where, little man?" A voice from behind Davidenko asked.

"To find you." McKay said pointing his sword into the shadows.

"Oh my, what a mess you've made. Well I don't care so let's go, you friends are almost there." Ommarin said her silhouette detaching from the shadows.

"Are they okay?" Davidenko asked turning to face Ommarin who just smiled at her.

"I take that's a yes?" McKay asked scratching his head and once again trying to understand the strange woman.

"Mostly, they've have nearly every kind of thing thrown at them, warriors, Wychs, experiments, you name it. So, their alive just not in the best condition." Ommarin said cheerfully.

"Okay and how are we going to help?" McKay asked pointing at him self and Davidenko.

"Well we're going to be a bit late but you two are going to hang in the back and after I make my move you two will deal with the other two or three people that Lect will have as a rear guard. Your friends and I should take care of the other seven." Ommarin said smiling happily.

"Okay but what if we're found out?" Davidenko asked.

"Then you die." Ommarin stated simply almost glaring at the two of them as if she was challenging them to try and change her plans.

"Oh, okay." Davidenko said taken aback by the cold answer.

"Let's go or we'll miss the fun." Ommarin said once again acting cheerful.

"That woman is weird." McKay muttered and Davidenko nodded as they started to follow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teyla was out in front and once again she was getting the feeling that everything wasn't right, the place looked empty but she couldn't shake the feeling that something somewhere was watching her. The notion wasn't exactly unfounded since the strange thing that had attacked them two floors down nothing had happened and they were once again walking unchallenged towards their destination. Currently they were walking through a large hall much like the gate room at Atlantis just bigger with a very large twin set of doors at the other end. The ceiling was completely dark and she had no idea if it ended a several meters above the light or a few centimeters. Behind her Levis had shook off Titov and Mitchell and was walking by him self again although his arm was still useless. Ford was quickly becoming worse his wounds were now leaking puss and he was nearly unconscious for the entire final leg of their journey. Macdonald was still hobbling along on his spear shaft his air of laziness back around him.

Almost as soon as Teyla thought that Sheppard looked like he was about to collapse from the strain of carrying Ford along a high pitched war cry echoed through the hall. A single hunter came flying down from the pitch black of the ceiling aimed straight at Teyla. Before she could react the hunter was caught mid-air and slammed down into the ground by Levis. The Wraith smiled cruelly as he pinned his food under his knee and tore open the hunter's shirt. The entire group looked away as the man began to age and dry out, finally the feeble pleading stopped and Levis stood up flexing his fully repaired arm.

"Lets go, there will be more and soon... Lect." Levis said pushing past Teyla and taking the lead of the group.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Astonain Lect wasn't what you would call a forgiving man but as he stood hidden in the shadows around the massive twin doors leading into the Foris or control center he was already planning ways in which to torture the hunter's family. The fool had attacked early and given away the hiding space of his compatriots and undone all the work that Asmosarth had done, he would have to talk to Hanzi about disciplining the hunters more. That though was thought for another time right now he was more interested in the best prey that had entered Commorragh since the Ancients had been hunted by their test subjects.

Looking to the right of him self Lect nodded to the warrior carrying the needle cannon and singled to attack when the prey had reached the quarter mark. The man nodded his old face set in determination. Suddenly Lekiel Ommarin appeared at his side looking as apathetic as he ever saw her.

"Where have you been?" Lect asked tightening the straps that held his skin flayer, a tool normally used by the Homunculi, on his hand.

"I have been searching the Spire, several guards have gone missing." Ommarin said her face betraying no emotion.

"How annoying. Still I will have my prey." Lect said dismissing Ommarin with a flick of his wrist.

He licked his lips as Pet crept ever closer, he knew that even the Wraith's superior night vision couldn't see him and he licked his lips imagining the punishments that he would perform on the disobedient Wraith.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levis stiffened when he hear a slight shuffle coming from the shadows around the entrance to the control room. He shoved the female next to him out the way and dove to the side unfortunately the two males, Sheppard and Ford, weren't so lucky and Ford caught a body full of needles while Sheppard's arm was hit as well. Ford slumped as his body finally decided that consciousness wasn't a good idea and gave out. Titov moved forward and fired into the shadows receiving only the sounds of bullets ricocheting off rock. Mitchell took Ford's other arm while Sheppard began ripping handfuls of needles out of his arm.

A scraping sound came from the side and Teyla fired several bursts into the shadows enticing a half scream and a heavy thud.

"Keep moving!" Titov shouted as another blast of needles soared past his back.

Mitchell slung Ford's whole body over his back and made a run for the door. The others formed up behind him firing at anything odd on the walls or ceilings several bodies crumbled to the ground but there was always more firing back at them.

Suddenly behind them they heard a loud shout and a thud. Whipping round they saw Mitchell with a warrior's foot on his neck struggling on the ground and Ford kneeling before a man wearing faded bone colored armor with a long sword in one hand and on the other a bladed glove they'd seen one of the hunched frail men wearing. The sword was resting on ford's shoulder while the forefinger and middle finger blades were pressed against his neck.

"I congratulate you on getting this far. But this is where it ends!" Lect said pressing the two bladed fingers just hard enough to draw a thin line of blood.

All around the room ten warriors and six Wychs emerged from the shadows some of them heavily injured from the stray fire of friend and foe. From behind Lect four people stood, two Wychs one with red hair the other with long deadly looking swords and a warrior who looked pissed at everything along with a hunter who for the life of him looked completely out of place.

"Well how does it feel to have come so far and fail?" Lect asked but the SG-teams and Levis were too focused on the pistol Ford had discreetly drawn to pay much attention.

"What's the matter? Lost for words?" Lect asked tilting his head at the lack of response. Ford smiled at Sheppard and placed the gun against his shoulder.

"Answer me!" Lect shouted as the gun when off.

Ford's shoulder blade was shattered as the close range bullet tire through it with ease and burst out the back in a spray of blood right into the femoral artery of Lect. Lect's eyes widened as his a river of blood poured down his legs coming out in gushes in time with his heart beat. He collapsed onto his back desperately trying to stop the massive bleeding and Ford fell face forward blood pouring from the hole in his back. Every one just stared in shock for a second before all hell broke loose.

Davidenko seized her chance and stabbed the warrior holding Mitchell down through the neck, dropping him like a tone of bricks. Mitchell was too stunned that one of the Wychs was betraying her own side to take the offered hand. McKay drove his short sword under the warrior next to him chest plate and with a quick tug spit the man's intestines all over the floor along with a large river of blood. The entirety of the SG team whipped around and started to tear apart the warriors and Wychs behind them. Most of them got away by diving into the many corridors that lead to the hall but some where scythed down. Levis moved towards the rapidly paling Lect who was pleading with Ommarin to help him.

"Hello Lekiel." Levis said as he stopped over the squirming Lect.

"Hello Levis." Ommarin replied as she drew one of her swords.

Levis grabbed her hand his eyes insane and cruel. "Leave him." He growled more of a threat than an instruction.

Ommarin sheathed the serrated sword reluctantly once the vindictive Wraith had let go of her hand. "What now?" She asked as Davidenko and McKay came up behind her.

"Simple we leave." Levis said as he turned to see the Titov and Mitchell trying to get Sheppard away from the still body of Ford.

Abruptly a loud horn echoed through the Spire and the sound of hundreds f metal boots running on stone echoed through the hall. Mixed in were the hunting cries of the Kabal and the strange tortured wails of animals driven beyond madness.

"Sheppard we have to go!" Titov said urgently as he forced a group of warriors to hide behind a pillar as he unloaded the last of his clip at them.

"I am not leaving Ford!" Sheppard shouted as he tried to lift Ford with his one good arm.

"John, he's gone. He wanted you… us to live so let's go and live for him." Teyla said resting a comforting hand on Sheppard's back.

"Shit! What the fuck is that!" Mitchell shouted as strange animal that resembled a cross between and lizard and a lion entered the far side of the hall.

"John we have to leave!" Teyla said urgently pulling at Sheppard's arm. He began to move reluctantly as the lion-lizard bounded across the hall, foaming at the mouth, moving far faster than any human.

"Inside humans." Levis said grabbing onto one door and slowly pulling it closed while Davidenko and McKay worked on the other.

The twin door shut with a resounding band and a second latter they massive things shook as something distinctly flesh impacted mercilessly against them. The doors shook again as the lion-lizard smashed into them again and again. After the third impact the thing began wailing loudly out side but didn't ram the door again even though the metal was starting to deform.

"So now what?" Macdonald asked looking at the row upon row of Ancient computers.

"Now, one of you activates the transporters." Levis said gesturing randomly at the computers.

"Which ones the transporter?" Titov asked looking over the identical layouts.

"It's either that one at the top far left or the one in the second row third in form the right." Ommarin said smiling at Titov.

"Speaking of that who the hell are you?" Mitchell said pointing his empty gun at the Wych.

"And why are Lilia and Rodney dressed like that?" Teyla asked pointing at the two who were standing behind Ommarin.

"Disguise." They answered at the same time.

"I'm Lekiel Ommarin, ex-Master of Blades. I was hoping seeing as I have two of your friends you could take me with you." Ommarin said smiling at the stunned group.

"You were never that smart." Levis said smirking as the Wych glared at him.

"Is this it?" Titov said pressing a combination of keys.

The entire room darkened and a large pedestal rose out of the middle of the room. On the pedestal was a large crystal with hundreds of little gold lines running through it on either side were ZPMs, one was active and the other dead. Suddenly a voice began to speak.

"If you are hearing this then I assume the recovery team has penetrated this far. The subjects have rebelled after learning the truth of their world. It is extremely dangerous to be here, if the tribes haven't killed each other yet then they will without a doubt fight until the strongest survives. In that case I urge you to take this data module; it contains all the research and appropriate pass codes for this operation. Please don't allow the Universe to learn of the monsters we created in the darkness." The recording cut out after that.

"Well that was helpful." Mitchell said scratching the back of his head.

"I suggest we take it. He said pass code and that may be useful." Teyla said moving to take the crystal.

"What about the ZPMs?" Macdonald asked looking at the glowing device.

"I would advise against that, something has to power that sun and I don't like to think what would happen if we removed it." Titov said as he fiddled with the correct terminal.

"What's a ZPM?" Ommarin asked looking confused between the glowing device and the talking SG-teams.

"It's that glowing thing. It provides power for Ancient technology." Macdonald said off handedly as he watched Teyla and Mitchell slowly disconnect the data crystal.

"Ah, got it. Ready to leave?" Titov asked as the twin doors shook again and the bulge in the metal expanded.

"I think that's a yes." Said McKay as he looked worriedly at the door.

"Okay and here we go." Titov said as he punched in a final combination.

He was engulfed in a flash of yellow light seconds latter along with Sheppard and Teyla. Levis, Macdonald and Mitchell followed next then Davidenko and Ommarin leaving McKay all alone as the door shook again and the metal screeched in protest. McKay shut his eyes as the metal doors began to tear open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

McKay felt warm not warm like you would feel on a pleasant summer's day, no the warm when your sitting next to a roaring fire that is burning out of control. Opening his eyes he saw that was exactly what was happening all around him things were on fire. The small hamlet that was the pleasant front to Commorragh was burning. A black shape shot over head a several seconds late the familiar noise of jet engines met hi ears. Standing up he saw that he was with the Wraith, Mitchell and Davidenko. The Wraith was staring at something behind him his face frozen in something resembling fear and shock and he turned to see what it was. Stalking towards them in armor as black as night holding a flamer in one hand and a strange mace in the other fresh blood dripping from it was an Adeptus Astartes.

McKay had only met the two marines Gideon and Angelus and this one was neither of them. So him standing there in enemy clothing with a Wraith at his side wasn't going to go down well. Luckily for him and Levis Davidenko had spent a lot of time with the marines.

"Hello Ishmael." Davidenko said from behind McKay as the Chaplin stopped right in front of McKay.

"Ah, Major Davidenko. You look different in that." Ishmael gestured to the Wych's clothing with his Crozius Arcanum.

"Never mind me what's all this?" Davidenko asked gesturing at the burning town.

"When you didn't report Elizabeth Weir became worried and asked us to come have a look for you. So we evaded the Wraith blockade and when we arrived the inhabitants attacked us." Ishmael stated.

"Oh well thank you." Davidenko said smiling at the Chaplin.

"No need to thank me. Now what is the Xeno for?" Ishmael asked leveling his masked gaze and flamer on Levis.

"This is Levis, he helped us escape." Davidenko said discreetly sliding in-between the marine and Wraith.

"Hmm, it depends on Angelus but he is occupied at the moment." Ishmael said lowering the flamer slightly.

"So that means your not going to kill him?" Davidenko asked.

"We'll see." Was Ishmael's curt answer.

"It's a start at least." Davidenko said sighing in relief.

"What makes you think…?" Levis didn't finish another of his racial slurs as Davidenko and McKay both clamped their hands over the Wraith's mouth in an attempt to stop him from getting himself killed.

Ishmael put his hand to his ear and activated his vox. "**This is Brother-Ishmael I have two team members plus one extra**." He said and waited for a reply.

"It seems that all of your teammates have been located, plus another extra. Major Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan and Colonel Titov have been picked up by Nestor. Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell and the extra have been found by Vanem and Captain Macdonald has been found by Levi." Ishmael said looking quizzically at the two humans as they still tried to prevent the Wraith from talking.

"Thank you Ishmael. When do we leave?" Davidenko asked as she wrestled with Levis.

"You are to follow me to extraction point 3." Ishmael said moving towards the outskirts of the village.

Once he had gone a couple of steps Davidenko and McKay let go of Levis. "Listen, just be quiet about the whole Wraith superiority thing or they will kill you in a manner of painful ways." Davidenko said trying to emphasize the point by waving her arms around at the destruction around them.

"Hmph, what makes you think they could. They're just humans." Levis said turning away from them, while checking out the side of his eye to gauge their reactions.

"Listen these guys are killing machines, they will literally tear you apart with their bare hands. So, just don't go around insulting them." McKay said.

"If it gets me off this rock then, fine." Levis muttered as he followed Davidenko and McKay who looked pleased with them selves.

"**Angelus is not going to like this. I only hope O'Neil is still lucid**." Ishmael muttered as the two humans and one Wraith followed him onto the waiting thunderhawk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Far away on a lush mountainous world, in a large building a single ornate ruin changed from a perfect white to a deep red. Two lithe, elegant figures stared at the slowly flashing rune in puzzlement. Who in their right mind would enter Commorragh and take the central computer? This would require investigation.


	6. Homecoming

"Normal speech"

"**Gothic around non-Imperials**."

"Mental Links."

"_Ship Names_."

"#Ancient to every one#."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Northern-megas: If they had taken the ZPM then the artificial sun would have gone nova and everything inside Commorragh would have been reduced to atoms and particles. The fake sun was literally a ball of hydrogen compressed by a force field generated by the ZPMs therefore no more force field the nuclear fusion inside would force the sun to blast apart in a nova. The reason it was red was the weakened force field wasn't compressing it to the right level resulting in a shift towards red spectrum due to the cooler surface like a real sun does when it expands into a red giant. This will be fun. Still it would have been nice for them to get a ZPM.

To the Shadow Syndicate: All is forgiven once you realize the truth. As for the Eldar they are an analogue to the 40k variety, so in story term they are at a technological level just behind the Ancients and slightly ahead of the Asgard.

**Every one listen up: I have an important announcement to make. Well, two, but never mind, the first is that the person by the alias of Arkh 'Cthuul has taken the honored and most terrifyingly repetitive position of my Beta. Secondly the Zerfàrim and their background material are exclusive property of Arkh 'Cthuul and I'm simply borrowing it. Please direct the appropriate acknowledgment for the Eldar's creation to him. Thank you.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sleek ship slid through space with grace only comparable to a shark in water; swift purposeful and deadly, yet beautiful to watch. The approximately three hundred meter long frigate shimmered out of sight leaving no trace of its existence as it neared the outwardly pleasant world that housed Commorragh. A small black scar dotted it where the Imperial barrage had left its mark. The cruiser shimmered back into sight, its seemingly organic hull a deep metallic green that bled into the surrounding black with highlights of grey running along the frontal weapons. A single strip of bronze ran from what appeared to be the bridge to the engines of the ship. The ship itself was vaguely fish-shaped but missing the fins and tail with elegant curves and lines running along it, it appeared to be more a work of art than a vessel of war. That illusion was dispelled by the several visible gun ports and the definitive possibility of several more hidden ones.

Captain Thieri Ghen'Hòar, the newly promoted commander of _Kaerathaì Baermon_ (Tear of the Stars), had been tasked with investigating the disturbance on Commorragh. She was approximately a meter seventy-five tall with long silver hair that hung down her back, ice blue eyes and a slim yet muscular figure. She muttered in annoyance, there wasn't much to investigate if it had been bombarded from orbit.

"Thaèn-Ghen'Hòar, I am detecting residual energy similar to that of a transporter from around the impact area." One of her crew reported as the shifting runes on his screen changed shape and color constantly.

"The last survey stated that they were a pre-flight civilization. So what are they doing with a transporter?" Ghen'Hòar rhetorically asked her bridge staff.

"If they had found an access to the outpost then they could have used the device there." A crew man said elegantly gesturing at the green world below them.

"No, we couldn't find the actually outpost. The only evidence we even have of its existence is the Command Link that the Lanteans left behind." She said with an air of annoyance.

"Thaèn! I'm detecting a massive energy spike from the moon!" A crew man shouted as his entire console changed to blood red with swirling patterns of black.

The small frigate spun gracefully around and powered away from the seemingly normal moon. A second after that the moon's surface began to crack, an angry red burning through the rock. The trapped energy of a sun erupted from the northern pole of the moon, a jet of super heated gasses spraying out into space. The moon continued to crack more and more, the veins of crimson shining brighter. The entire moon split in half held together by the flimsy remains of its southern pole. Inside an angry red ball continued to grow as the nuclear reactions at its heart forced it apart. The miniature red giant began to cool as the empty void tore its energy from it quickly, the furious newly released sun died, a cold black sphere floating in between the two hollow halves of the cracked moon was all that was left. The Zerfàrim stared in shock as the now peaceful, shattered moon settled into its new degrading orbit.

"Report." Ghen'Hòar said as the smaller pieces of moon crust bounced harmlessly of their ship while the larger burned up in the planets atmosphere.

"Unknown explosive source but the moon appears to be hollow. Sensors are detecting a large city on a rock bed above the southern pole. Over two thousand biological signatures have been registered as well." The crew man said as his fingers danced across the runes of his screen.

"A city in a moon? Sounds like some thing the Lanteans would do." Ghen'Hòar said watching the plotted impact of the moon into the planets surface on her console screen.

"Thaèn-Ghen'Hòar, the city is far to damaged to prove any answers, may I suggest that we look around on the planet before half its surface is covered in lava?" Hayn Sàdo'Kel said smiling lightly. He was a man twice Ghen'Hòar's age and was the senior Officer of the _Kaerathaì Baermon_.

Sàdo'Kel was tall, just over two meters, with an extremely muscular frame, he had very short pitch black hair, bright green eyes with a yellow circle around the pupil and was the leader of the Domìnar-Suit pilots onboard.

"Very well. Charr-Sàdo'Kel plot a landing course to the attack site and keep the cloak active, we don't know if the things behind this are still here." Ghen'Hòar said as her ship began to descend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O'Neil blinked in surprise and slight shock: the Asgard Nerthus had just spent the last half an hour questioning him on his sexual preferences. Every time he had tried to escape the female Asgard would suddenly appear at his elbow not missing a single beat in her relentless and extremely embarrassing rambling barrage of questions. He had been contemplating shooting the small grey alien then blaming it on some random accident but fortunately Thor bailed him out by practically dragging the protesting Asgard away muttering apologies to O'Neil.

"Why is every one around me so weird?" O'Neil muttered to him self. Daniel was the resurrected dead, Carter a super genius that put his mind to shame if he cared enough to compare, Teal'c was Teal'c, Angelus was a dimension-hopping super human and Thor had joined his quest to get Angelus drunk, which was something he didn't expect from the stoic little alien.

Deciding that all that thinking was hurting his head he resolved to go shoot some things. Needless to say he didn't expect to be transported up to the _Fenrir_ after kicking some random marine's ass in a competition. Even at his age he was still one of the best marksmen in the SGC and he was damm proud of it.

"What the hell?" O'Neil questioned as he found him self standing on the bridge of the _Fenrir_.

"Sit down." A cross looking Asgard said pointing at the seat behind him.

"Okay." O'Neil muttered as the Asgard glared at him.

"Why were you late?" The Asgard asked.

"Late for what?" O'Neil questioned confusion clearly written on his face.

"Skuld calm down he's here now and we can leave." The Asgard O'Neil recognized as Odin said.

"But we're late by approximately one point three minutes. That is intorable." Skuld said rounding on the third and final Asgard who was lazily staring out of the window.

"Darg I think you should look more active." Odin muttered as Skuld began ranting at Darg.

"What's going on?" O'Neil asked the seemingly normal Asgard.

"She has to do everything perfectly and he is obsessed with mapping stars." Odin said.

"Why am I here?" O'Neil asked as the human crew ignored him.

"The _Ragnarok_ is returning and we're running the distraction." Odin said getting a pleased glint in his eye.

"Great." O'Neil muttered.

The bickering of the two Asgard was broken when the Captain of the _Fenrir _shouted. "**All hands prepare for launch**."

The three Asgard took up their positions on the bridge, their small webbed hands dancing across the terminals. O'Neil just got off the seat he had been given and walked over to the Captain.

"Supreme Commander." The Captain said nodding his head to O'Neil.

"Captain, so which part of the blockade are we hitting today?" O'Neil asked taking a standing position behind the Captain's chair.

"Section five around the Theta-One asteroid cloud. A single cruiser is at that position for the next three hours, then a Hive will join it." The Captain said plotting a course out on the small terminal in the arm of his chair.

"It's kind of weird how ineffective their blockade is." O'Neil said offhandedly.

"It's just as it was predicted the majority of the Wraith fleet is tied up trying to impose their faction as leader. If the power balance were to change we would certainly face a complete blockade or another invasion." The Captain said as the massive engines of the _Fenrir _blasted it out of Atlantis's orbit.

Ever since the momentum of the Wraith attack had been torn apart by the Imperials the twelve Wraith hive ships had degraded from a functional fighting force to several different factions fighting over who gets what and who does what. On top of that they had thrown together a hastily prepared and planned blockade that the Imperials could break almost at will. This just whittled down their forces as the Imperials had committed to a siege but with an active Star gate and enough plasma generators to power the shields the Wraith were slowly losing. So far out of the twelve that had followed the first three; two had been destroyed in ambushes and three had just given up and left the remaining seven Hives, the ones the Imperials now faced.

"These guys remind me of the Goa'uld, all that infighting is going to let us steamroll them. The difference is huge; the Replicons are one cohesive unit and they laid waste to a Galaxy in a week and we took the Goa'uld in a year and with one ship." O'Neil said leaning casually on the back of the Captains chair.

"Indeed. After all, the Emperor teaches unity." The Captain said.

"I'm sure he does." O'Neil said plainly making the Captain glance up at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levis snarled at a crew man that had come near to him, making the poor man drop the food tray he was carrying and jump back holding the blunt knife from the tray out defensively. Ommarin punched the Wraith in the arm while he chuckled to him self.

"Stop doing that." She muttered shifting uncomfortably in the ship uniform she had been issued.

"Why, I need some form of entertainment since I was banned from the training grounds." Levis said glaring at a group of crew men that where huddled together occasionally glancing at the Wraith and ex-Wych.

"You where only banned for starting a fight with that crew man. Those armored guys are really strong." Ommarin said.

"I didn't start anything. I only acted as was befitting of 'Xeno scum'." Levis answered smiling dangerously.

"Will you stop that already that Angelus person okayed you, after a lot of arguing with our guys." Ommarin said happily to the sulking Wraith.

"**All hands to action stations. All hands to action stations. Cruiser is within sensor range. Ship wide blackout in thirty minute. All hands to action station**." A feminine voice coming from the large vox speakers on the walls said. Several groans of disappointment and loud muttering came from the crew as they filled out.

"What's that all about?" Ommarin asked her self.

"Levis! Lekiel! Over here!" Davidenko shouted as she forced her way through the throng of people.

"Hi!" Ommarin shouted back waving happily at the Russian.

"You two have to come with me. Since your not part of the crew we have to lock you in your quarters." Davidenko said stopping in front of the two.

"I'm not getting locked in anywhere." Levis growled.

"Sorry it's the rules. You two aren't military and we can't have you running around during a battle." Davidenko said crossing her arms over her chest.

Levis growled at her until Ommarin placed a hand on his shoulder. He grunted and sighed before getting out of his seat. "Where too?" He asked.

"Just follow me." Davidenko said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angelus watched the small purple blob that was the Wraith Cruiser as it blissfully floated at the edge of the asteroid field. The only lighting on the bridge came from the consuls of the crew and a single red light that hung over the entrance. The rest of the ship was in a similar state the entire length of the _Ragnarok_ blended into the black of space, the usual pinpoints of light that spotted the ship's hull now gone.

"Nestor what is the ETA?" The marine captain asked his friend.

"Two minutes until the _Fenrir _launches its attack." Nestor answered.

"Vent the stern airlocks." Angelus said.

"Airlocks vented." Nestor answered. A cloud of crystallized air soared away from the _Ragnarok_ the counter force of the venting air pushing the ship slowly towards the waiting Wraith Cruiser.

A large hyperspace window burst into life eighty kilometers from the Wraith Cruiser. The purple organic ship swerved to face the hyperspace window as the large black form of the _Fenrir _soared out of it. The Wraith Cruiser opened fire on the Imperial ship, the purple modulated energy of its weapons being batted aside by the shimmering wall of the void shield. Twin beams of white light shot out from the darkness of the asteroid field and bisected the Wraith Cruiser rupturing the hyper drive. The small cruiser died in a flash of blinding light.

"This is the _Fenrir _calling the _Ragnarok_, what is you situation?" A male voice asked over the vox.

"Team retrieved plus two extras. One loss, several injured and the reactors are acting up again." Angelus said into the vox.

"Yo, what's up?" O'Neil's voice asked in his laid back manner.

"We'll talk when we get back. I'm picking up three Hive ships inbound." Angelus said as he cut the line.

"Angelus we'll clear the asteroids in thirty seconds. ETA of the Hives is three minutes." Nestor said.

"It's good to be home." Titov muttered as they glided past the last asteroid.

"Not everyone is home." Sheppard said bitterly.

"He knew the risks and he went above and beyond the call of duty. I am recommending him for The Order of Terra." Titov said.

(The Order of Terra is my equivalent of the Medal of Honor. Since I don't want to offend anyone with or who knows some one with this medal or its equivalents, I am not using the real medals.)

"Asteroid field cleared. Jumping to hyperspace." Nestor said as a silent hum filled the air.

Both ships vanished into hyperspace the far superior drives of the Imperium out running the Wraith easily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The _Kaerathaì Baermon _settled down and powered down its engines, the charred ground around the cloaked ship settling once again onto the lifeless ground. Hatches along its length opened and gangways slowly extended. Six large armored figures walked down the gangways, their movements far more agile than their size would suggest.

The Suits stood at over three meters height; the feet were long with several flexing joints and three sharp toes and a small barb at the heel, the suits stood only on the ball of their feet. The chest plate was covered in small ridges than ran from the neck to the waist. The armor was smooth everywhere else. The head piece sat on a small stalk that slanted forward slightly and held it very close to the main body. It was tear shaped with the point facing backwards but not going past the rear body and the large base facing forward, there were no visible lenses on the front. The arms were long, almost to the knees but surprisingly graceful at the same time. The hands were thin and elegant with many joints in them while the three fingers where very long with three joints in them and long sharp nails at the end. On the back were two lines of four circular jets that extended out from armor. The armor looked like it had been grown in the way it slid together effortlessly and covered the entire body.

The first three at the front had four-barreled rifles that looked like an Imperial assault cannon on their left shoulders, on the left arm was a single-barreled long rifle and in the right arms hand they held a long, elegantly curved blade that ended in two points at different heights and slightly shimmered in dark-Green light.

The three behind had a similar blade in the right hand but on both shoulders they had long, smooth-barreled rifles that had a large bulge just above the connection to the shoulder.

The armor was completely dark green like the ship and the weapons had grey highlights on the barrels. On the first three there was a bronze stripe at the back of the head running down the spine while on the second three there was no line. The leading Domìnar-Suit had a single Bronze wing above a star design over the heart.

"Charr, form a perimeter around the ship and begin searching." The leading Domìnar-Suit said, its voice vocalizing without the metallic trait seen in most Imperial vox systems.

"Yes Thaèn." The other pilots replied spreading out into the scorched waste.

"Any indications of what did this?" Ghen'Hòar's voice asked in the ear of Sàdo'Kel.

"No Thaèn-Ghen'Hòar." Sàdo'Kel answered.

"Thaèn I think that you need to see this!" One of the younger Domìnar-Suit pilots shouted.

With a kick from the Suit's long powerful legs Sàdo'Kel activated his jet boosters at the top of his arc and soared into the sky coming gracefully down onto the small blue dot that indicated the position of the signaling pilot. Landing with a thud that didn't even make it past the shock absorbers in the ankles Sàdo'Kel straightened out his Suit to face the young Suit pilot which held out a stone the size of a human head.

"It was on that." The young pilot said pointing over at a large pile of stones the height of an average human.

Sàdo'Kel took the large stone in his Suit's hand and examined the runes that had been cut into it. The text was short and resembled some of the human languages he had learnt along time ago.

"What is it Charr-Sàdo'Kel?" Ghen'Hòar's voice asked.

"Its some kind of marker, I think I can decipher some of the text but it would be better if a linguist did it." Sàdo'Kel said turning the large stone over finding a large twin headed eagle carved into the other side.

"Try anyway, it may be important." Ghen'Hòar said after a moments pause.

"Very well." Sàdo'Kel said clicking his tongue for a few seconds. "**Ye…who falsely takes…the name…the name of Man…I…I have laid the Emp…Emperor's Wrath upon your…sinful dreams**."

"What does that mean?" The young pilot asked, confusion clearly evident in his voice.

"I have no idea. These runes resemble some human languages but I have never seen them in this configuration." Sàdo'Kel said.

"Thaèn-Sàdo'Kel we've found a survivor." A calm voice stated over the communicator.

"Who?" Sàdo'Kel asked bounding towards the two Domìnar-Suits that signaled him this.

"A child approximately ten years of age, he is rambling about things from the night taking his family…It is most annoying." The same cold voice stated.

"I don't like this. Take the child and retreat to the ship; too many things are wrong here for it to be Wraith or a human raid." Sàdo'Kel said, sliding to a halt and scanning the trees surrounding the area.

"Yes Thaèn." The five voices of his team responded, the green dots on his map converging on the ship.

"Thaèn-Ghen'Hòar I humbly suggest that we take off. This wasn't the work of anything we've seen before." Sàdo'Kel said as he jumped back to the _Kaerathaì Baermon_.

The Frigate stirred up the earth around it as its engines powered up. The cloaked ship burst through the atmosphere and headed out-system. The science team began analyzing the strange marking stone which they had found.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The child had proven to be rather odd, as soon as he was brought on board he had stopped his sniveling and it had almost seemed like he was memorizing every little device and piece of information he saw or was offered. One of the medical staff had tried to feed the child and received a deep bit from the child's pointed teeth. Ever now and then Ghen'Hòar thought she saw a predatory gleam in the child's eye, something that would be viewed as normal for a Zerfàrim on The Hunt but was worrying in a human child.

Kneeling down to face the child, Thieri Ghen'Hòar smiled politely which the human child returned displaying his viciously pointed teeth. "Could you tell me about what happened?" She asked.

"Well these nice people came. They had strange weapons different from the ones you have." The child said pointing at the sleek pistol at Ghen'Hòar's hip. "Then they went looking for something and the Mastema took them."

Ghen'Hòar looked oddly at the child the strange word didn't make sense to her. "What's a Mastema?"

"They are ghosts that live in the mountains and eat people and then leave your dried out body on the doors of your family." The boy said shifting uncomfortably.

Ghen'Hòar mentally linked the Mastema to the Wraith and dismissed the information. "Then what?" She asked politely urging the child on.

"Then the creatures came. They came in a huge bird that blocked out the sun and lots of these little ones started to fly over the village. Then three of these big ones landed on the out skirts. They started to demand for their friends and we told them the Mastema had them and they didn't believe us. Then they took these strange metal things which were different to the ones the nice people had earlier. They spit fire and bark like a Kig and then people started to explode. My father told me to run into the forest and hide until they left. And I ran away far away and then after the village was burning and the big birds had left the sun came down and touched the earth. Then you nice people found me." The boy said smiling up at the Zerfàrim.

"I see. We'll find you a suitable planet to live on. Until then stay here." Ghen'Hòar said.

"Sure." The boy answered smiling at her baring his predatory teeth.

After she left the boy got off the makeshift bed the Zerfàrim had supplied him and slipped the small ceramic blade from out of his boot and began to twirl it in his fingers. He had never thought that the lie that he had been taught would ever become useful. These people seemed to trust him maybe he could use them. Smiling serenely to himself he drifted off to sleep full of bloodshed and revenge.


	7. Wheels of Fate

"Normal speech"

"**Gothic around non-Imperials**."

"Mental Links."

"_Ship Names_."

"#Ancient to every one#."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

President Henry Hayes was by and large considered a well rounded, honorable man. The fact that he was considering killing the Chinese ambassador if he complained again summed up the scale of the argument he was facing. Since the unexpected arrival of the Space Marines and hastily constructed alliance the I.O.A. and Gate Treaty had effectively been set on fire and hung from the flag pole. The SGC, with mainly Elizabeth Weir to blame, had steamrollered any attempt to cull their actions and movements. The fact that the last outside organization to enter was the NID and they were nearly torn apart for their organizations link to the whole demon incident had, understandably, put off any outsiders from venturing into the Cheyenne Mountain complex even though they hadn't even seen one of the marines in the flesh. Although that didn't stop all the representatives from the different organizations and countries bitching to the President, far from it since they were all terrified of the hulking armored death machines, they had basically taken up residence in his office only to list their demands for equal cooperation.

The problem was only compounded when Hayes had told them of the impending doom approaching them. The news that Earth had gone from fringe world with a very limited influence in the Galaxy to a full Galactic Empire with an iron death grip on its territories had made many people giddy. The subsequent report that their new empire was systematically being wiped out by the reborn nightmare of the Asgard had crushed this short lived feeling of mutual cooperation. The idea that a highly hostile and ruthless race of machines was cutting a blood-soaked path of annihilation towards you had that effect on most sane people. Of course this revelation, rather than promote the countries of Earth to send troops to help mankind's struggle for survival, had actually started a debate whether or not the SGC should be held responsible for this new threat. Alas politics live up to its name: poli-many, tics-blood sucking parasites.

Hayes sighed as the British ambassador vacantly stared at him from across the table. Behind him stood the imposing figure of Drill sergeant Stein, the marines shadow eclipsing the two sitting men. "So the Prime Minister is requesting that the construction schematics and materials of the I-301, I-303 and I-304A and B along with any other advances be made available internationally. Is that correct?" Hayes asked laying the sheet of paper on to this desk.

"Yes, the Prime Minister is severely disheartened that you, our ally of many years, are holding back such powerful technologies. The Gate Treaty makes it perfectly clear that all technologies of alien origin should be shared among the allied countries." The ambassador said gesturing lightly at the briefcase on his lap.

"Yes that is exactly right but our treaty with the Imperium of Man states that no human technologies may be shared outside those the Adeptus Mechanicus recognize as worthy. If you have a problem with that they I suggest you take it up with the Imperial ambassador. Also the treaty doesn't cover extra-dimensional technologies or products of research on said devices." Hayes said looking over his shoulder at Stein who simply glared at the British man.

The British ambassador threw a scared glance up at the marine before clearing his throat loudly. "Adeptus Astarte Stein, on behalf of the United Kingdom of Britain I would like to open negotiations with you." The man said his voice holding steady as Stein glared down at him.

"As an inhabitant of Terra it is your right to be defended by the Imperium but I am not a disciple of the machines. Your tech-priests will have to be sanctified by Brother Techmarine Samson." Stein said an edge of annoyance seeping into his voice.

"I see, and when will this Samson be available?" The ambassador asked politely.

"He tends to the machine spirits of those who face the Replicons." Stein said narrowing his eyes at both the President and the ambassador.

"Very well. Thank you, President Hayes and Adeptus Astarte Stein for your time. The Prime Minister wishes you well in the disclosure of the Stargate and we plan to announce our connection at nine o'clock GMT. I hear that the Russians have already started to gather men and machines." The ambassador said shaking Hayes hand.

"That is true but the Premier has yet to make the Stargate public knowledge." Hayes said.

"I truly never thought that we would make this world's biggest wonder public because of war." The ambassador said as he left.

"Stein, are you ready? As the only marine left in the Solar system you're in charge of briefing the military. Once Bra'tac, Jacob Carter and Beyla arrive we'll begin the broadcast." Hayes said straightening his tie.

"You seem nervous." Stein stated.

"I will be the first President to introduce two genetically altered humans, one with a parasite in his gut and man with a snake in his head along with a little grey alien on national TV and then explain that we have been gallivanting through the stars for the last eight years fighting with aliens and monsters without telling anyone a thing. Not exactly how I wanted to leave my mark on history. You better be ready for the press, I assume General Landry has briefed you on proper protocol." Hayes replied shifting through the small amount of paper on his desk.

"Yes, but I still don't see why you are so cautious. As the ruler of this nation your word should be unquestionable." Stein said.

"Were it so easy." Hayes muttered.

A flash of light filled the room and when it cleared Bra'tac stood there, his old and worn jaffa armor on, as usual, and next to him was Beyla, who was looking very tired.

"President Hayes, I am Bra'tac of Chulak. It is an honor to meet you." Bra'tac said bowing slightly to Hayes.

"Master Bra'tac it's a pleasure to finally meet you. General Hammond has mentioned you several times." Hayes said.

"Is Hammond of Texas not coming to this… announcement?" Bra'tac asked looking around the office.

"Lieutenant General Hammond will be joining us later after he has collected our last guest." Hayes said.

"I still do not see why you need me here." Beyla said.

"Freyr volunteered you. He said you were the only one left with prolonged experience of humans." Hayes said.

"I see." Beyla said sitting down in a chair.

"All that is left is Jacob Carter and we can begin." Stein said.

A knock came from the door and Hayes glanced up before answering. "Enter."

A tall man with dark, large sunglasses and a pristine black suit entered the room. "Sir the reporters are becoming restless. I suggest that you make your appearance soon." He said scanning over the assembled people his gaze lingering over the Asgard for several seconds before with a tiny shrug he left the room.

"I hate the press always so annoying." Hayes muttered.

"What is this press? Is it a warrior clan? Or a group of… scheming bastards?" Bra'tac asked.

"Who are the 'scheming bastards' youre referring to?" Hayes asked looking at the old jaffa.

"It is what O'Neil calls the people of NID." Bra'tac said confidently.

"That sounds just like Jack." A loud voice said from the doorway.

"Ah, Hammond of Texas you have arrived." Bra'tac said happily, smiling at the old Lieutenant General and waving his hand above his head in his version of a salute.

"It's good to see you Bra'tac." Hammond said returning the salute and smile. "Mr. President I have brought along the guest you asked for." He said taking off his hat and tucking it under his arm.

"It has been a long time since I saw the inside of this office." A calm and smooth voice with a hint of nostalgia said from behind Hammond.

"Ah, you must be Major General Carter. It's an honor to finally meet you." Hayes said rising from his seat and extending his hand.

"That's ex-Major General. I'm retired and a Tok'ra now." Jacob Carter said shaking the Presidents hand. He was dressed in the sand-brown outfits that all Tok'ra wore and had a Zat attached to his hip.

A low growl rumbled through the room and every one turned to face Stein who was glaring at Jacob Carter. "Parasite." He whispered.

Jacob Carters eyes flashed golden and he said. "No, we are symbiotic. Your people have already accepted the Tok'ra." His voice was the deeper metallic version that most Goa'uld and Tok'ra had when the symbiote was speaking.

Stein sneered at the man and then grunted in resignation, "I still don't like it.", he muttered.

"Well now that everyone is acquainted lets go make history." Hayes said gesturing towards the door.

"Sir may I suggest that we keep Beyla in the center of our party." Hammond said as he straightened his cap back onto his head.

"Agreed, Mr. Bra'tac please don't poke that." Hayes said stopping the veteran jaffa from examining a stone bust of President Lincoln.

"**I wish Nestor was here, he is good with this sort of thing**." Stein mumbled to him self as he closed the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since arriving in Atlantis several days ago Lekiel Ommarin had been interrogated several times by different people on everything that had transpired in Commorragh sufficient to say she had made one of the interrogators vomit when she described the torture methods of the Kabal of the Shattered Dream. Now that was all behind her because she was watching as the man call Titov laid out a small metal pendant on a ribbon in front of a picture of the young soldier that had died on Commorragh.

"Today we gather to honor the memory of Lieutenant Aiden Ford. He gave his life in the finest tradition of the American Marine Core. He was a man who would bring a smile to anyone's face, he was my friend and I will miss him till the end of my days. Attention." Sheppard spoke from in front of a large crowd.

The entire crowd minus the civilians saluted the empty coffin as the American flag was folded over and handed to Elizabeth Weir. Then the coffin with the picture and medal was slowly raised up and slid over the side of the balcony. The wooden box plunged into the freezing Lantea sea and sank to the bottom.

The crowed slowly dissipated, none of them talking above a whisper, leaving Titov and Sheppard standing were the coffin was.

"You did all you could Major. Don't let it plague you in the future." Titov said turning to leave.

"I know but he was such a good guy." Sheppard said remorsefully.

"Write the letter to the family, they need to know." Titov said patting Sheppard on the back.

"Okay." Sheppard said wandering back into the city.

"Ah, Miss Ommarin can I help you with something?" Titov asked as he spotted her.

"Yes I was wondering if you could explain where you actually come from. No one will tell me anything." Ommarin asked.

"Wouldn't Davidenko or someone else be better for that?" Titov said with a yawn.

"I cannot find her." Ommarin said dejectedly.

"Fine, come with me." Titov said a little bored but mostly tired.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is Ranger to Atlantis. Delta Wing reporting in, patrol's all clear." Mitchell said into the vox microphone next to his mouth as the I-301 gently banked. "So Sheppard how are you finding the I-301s?" He asked to the pilot in front of him.

"It's very interesting, controls are really over-exaggerated and the plasma core is temperamental. It's also the largest thing I've ever flown." Sheppard replied.

"Yeah it's a bit of a beast." Mitchell said with a chuckle. "Pincer, you're lagging behind. Any problems?" Mitchell asked as the formation of blue dots on his screen broke apart.

"Pincer to Ranger, we're losing the inertial dampeners. Request permission to return home." A gruff voice said over the vox.

"Alright ladies, Delta Wing returning home." Mitchell said as Sheppard turned the fighter around.

"You know Sheppard that shit on the crystal we brought back was fucked up." Mitchell said scowling underneath his helmet.

"Yeah, seems the high and might Ancients weren't into morals that much." Sheppard replied.

"Did you see the latest de-coded segment? It's got the actual revolt on it. I never thought that a bunch of guys with swords and arrows could beat the Ancients. I mean some of their stuff is practically god like and they got screwed over by a bunch of psychotic cave men." Mitchell said gesturing around the cockpit to emphasize his point.

"Just shows that advanced tech isn't everything." Sheppard said as the dark spires of Atlantis came into view.

"**General Transmission. Clear grid reference; five-six-three. **All patrols clear grid reference; five-six-three." A voice said over the vox.

"Five-six-three. We're clear of that." Mitchell said briefly scanning over his screen.

"This is Ranger to Atlantis what's the warning for?" Mitchell said into his vox.

"Weapons testing. We're testing the effect of the P.G.G. in atmo." The same voice said.

"Roger that, requesting permission to enter landing pattern." Mitchell said as his fighter wing slowed down even more to allow Pincer's fighter to keep up.

"Solution plotted, auto-pilot programs engaged. Welcome home." The voice said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Hayes neared the large white door he began nervously straightening his attire and repeatedly clenching his fists. The quiet murmur of the journalists floated down the decorated halls, its gentle tone totally different to the maelstrom of shouting he knew awaited him. Slowing down he signaled for the odd group of people to stop at the door, straightening his tie once again he nodded to them and walked into the bright room.

The babbling journalists stopped immediately as their President calmly walked onto the stage at the front of the room. A velvet blue curtain hung behind him and at either side were two aids that looked extremely nervous. Hayes stopped at the podium the row of microphones angled exactly at his mouth.

Taking a single calming breath Hayes shuffled around the collection of paper he always left on the stand which included: three sheets of blank paper, a very old game of knots and crosses that was rumored to be over fifty years old and the menu for his favorite Chinese take away. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the press, today is a momentous occasion. This marks the turning point in our nations, no our worlds history. Ladies and Gentlemen today I would like to announce the existence of extraterrestrial life."

The room exploded into questions men and women nearly climbing over each other to force their Dictaphones closer to the president while they screamed out incoherent questions that where lost in the general throng of screaming humans.

"Please quiet, please calm your selves." Hayes said into the microphones as the security detail futilely fought to stop the press storming the stage. "Quiet!" He bellowed and the entire room fell silent.

"Now, please welcome our guests. One of the best Generals the Air Force has ever had the privilege to produce; Lieutenant General George Hammond." Hayes said gesturing to the door as the veteran General briskly walked onto the stage, his dress uniform impeccable and his medals shining.

"Next we have a man who has saved this planet many times." Hayes said getting a fast paced murmur from the crowd. "Master Bra'tac of Chulak." He said as the old and weathered jaffa master slowly walked onto the stage staring around him in confusion. The press continued to talk their voices buzzing in the background.

"Thirdly we have two important guests. Please don't do anything rash." Hayes said staring down one or two of the more boisterous journalists he knew. "Beyla of the Asgard and Tok'ra Jacob Carter." He said as the tiny grey alien slowly made her way from the door with Jacob Carter just behind her.

The entire room fell silent as the strangely dressed man and alien walked calmly onto the stage. In a split second the entire room collectively snapped their jaws shut and began screaming, even louder than before, at the President. Bra'tac on pure reflex took up a fighting stance as the journalists once again tried to rush the stage.

The entire room suddenly quieted as the lumbering form of a Space Marine entered through the door the red eyes of the helmet glowing menacingly. "**This is becoming tiresome**." Stein growled out, the vocaliser in the helmet making the gothic sound even more alien and menacing.

"Adeptus Astartes Stein." Hayes said gesturing to the armored marine as he climbed onto the stage making the metal groan under his weight.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, four of these people are extraterrestrials that the United States Government and other countries around the world have been in contact with for the last eight years. Now, I will open the floor to questions." Hayes said.

A tall blond woman with glasses and a notepad in her hands was picked out from the shouting crowd by Hayes. "President Hayes, why have you or any other government not disclosed this earlier? The people have a right to know what their money is being spent for." She asked.

"It was an executive decision by the administration before mine to withhold this information from the public. We have simply continued that order. Yes you." He said pointing at a short Latino man.

"You still haven't answered why." He said.

"It was decided that this information would cause too much wide spread panic, as at the time we were total undefended." Hayes said.

"So you are saying that some aliens are hostile?" The same man asked scribbling furiously on his notepad.

Hayes mentally kicked himself for being tricked but didn't let it faze him. "Yes at the time of the Stargate program's activation the galaxy was controlled by extremely hostile and technologically advanced extraterrestrials." Hayes said.

"The Stargate program?" The blonde woman asked.

"Lieutenant General Hammond would you please take this one." Hayes said motioning for Hammond to take the podium.

"The Stargate program is an operation run by the American Air Force which entails the exploration of other worlds with the primary goal to arm and defend Earth." Hammond said calmly.

"Is only America reaping the benefits?" A plain man shouted form the back.

"No, several experimental technologies are being reverse-engineered from off world tech around the world." Hammond said gruffly.

"President Hayes, if these are truly aliens then why does only one look it." A journalist asked gesturing at Beyla with his Dictaphone.

"She is an Asgard, one of the few extraterrestrials with a different body shape." Hayes said getting a murmur of talk from the crowd.

"If it was decided to keep this a secret then why are we here now?" A man at the front asked spinning his chewed pen through his fingers.

"That brings me to my main point. The Galaxy is full of inhabited worlds all controlled by our administration here on Earth. We call this the Second Imperium, it…" Hayes was interrupted by a large man shouting out.

"Second? Was there a first?" He asked getting muttering from the rest of the press.

"Adeptus Astarte Stein is a resident of the First Imperium, the location of which will be made public at a later date." Hayes said making the buzzing of the press rise even louder as they regarded the large, armored Space Marine.

"Why Earth?" Another man shouted over the chatter.

"That is a complex issue and will be addressed latter." Hayes said making the press cry out in annoyance at the lack of detail.

"**Silence**!" Stein roared and every one stopped talking at once.

"Thank you, to cut this short the Second Imperium has been invaded by a race of extremely aggressive and advanced machines that have embarked on a genocidal war against humanity; we have designated them as the Replicons. We thought that we didn't have to involve the Earth standard militaries but the casualty rate has proven too high." Hayes stopped to take a deep breath. "In three weeks time after their training I will be sending three army groups along with all necessary supplies and equipment into the Nevada desert where two I-303 class Cruisers will transport the military forces to a garrisons on several different worlds were they will be tasked with enforcing peace and defending that planet." The room was quiet for a second before the journalists began screaming questions.

Hayes couldn't react fast enough before Stein had jumped off the end of the stage and landed in front of the shouting crowd, the entire floor shaking on his landing. "Do not question His will. Millions have died for your salvation, now when you are asked to contribute to your own survival you cower away. If this is how you are then Terra has truly fallen far. **You only have one life, spend it well**!" Stein shouted over the crowd.

Every one stopped and stared at the marine for a second before someone spoke. "Is that true?"

"Yes, the total casualty roster hasn't been complied yet but thirteen worlds have been scorched in the past month. The situation is extremely dire and I urge every one to try and do you part." Hayes said solemnly.

"Mr. President the first group of Generals have been assembled. Its time to leave." An aid said from beside the door.

Hayes and his odd entourage left the journalists either arguing with each other or talking rapidly down their phones. He could only hope that they took the real message away from this and didn't spin it into some sort of government conspiracy, which it was, but he didn't really need that kind of shit now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orthos Prime was a plain world not rich in anything in particular but not short on anything either. It was for that reason that it had been chosen for the relocation of the Athosians, it could sustain them for an indefinite period while being so ordinary that no one would regularly come. The only inhabitants were a group of cave dwelling people who viewed the moon as a god and hadn't advanced beyond the discovery of the basic iron working. The location of the Stargate in orbit made most of the gossipy native Pegasus humans stay away leaving the world effectively cut off except for ships.

The Athosians had taken the move with a bead of discontent; they hadn't started well with the Imperials, drowning out their homes as a hello hadn't gone down very well. Still they enjoyed freedom from the Wraith and having an entire planet as their own allowed them to spread quickly. It was the second week since they moved and a modestly large town was now the centre of an expansive farming community.

Lieutenant Tarion Sem'rak was a fairly plain regular man; he wasn't extreme in any way. Plain brown hair, plain features not excessively tall or short or overly muscular, the only thing that was odd were his almost white iris. Besides that he was just a simple farm boy who enlisted when his world was conquered by the Emperor's forces. He was walking down the central street his black flack armor covered in dirt from the bag of potato like things he had slung over his shoulder next to him was an elderly man carrying a smaller sack while he rambled on about how his grandson was talking about enlisting with Atlantis. Sem'rak was the leader of the four man team that were stationed out with the Athosians on weekly shifts, so far that had entailed getting bunked in some random house and then working in the fields. Not that most of them minded having come from mines or farms them selves they were used to manual labor.

"Well thank ye y'ung 'un. Was a great 'elp, 'ere take dis." The old man said holding out a handful of the potato like things smiling jovially showing off his lack of teeth beyond some sparsely placed incisors and molars.

"Thanks old man." Sem'rak said taking the vegetable and stuffing them into his hip pouch.

"Nary a prob'em." The old man said dragging the sacks into his house.

"Later." Sem'rak said as he walked off nodding to the occasional Athosian.

"Lieutenant have you seen those two idiots?" A brunet woman asked as she jogged up to Sem'rak. She was Hirmle Wos'ka, Sem'rak's Sergeant; the daughter of a blacksmith she was good with weapons and very into discipline.

"Nah, their on patrol around the farms about now." Sem'rak said.

"Thank you sir." Wos'ka saluted as she jogged off.

The other two members of Sem'rak's team were Kalum Dirko and Worlam Favaros, they were his grunts. Both of them had been candidates for symbiote implantation before their world had been conquered. They were for a lack of a better description matter before mind kind of guys, both were impressively strong and loyal but neither had leadership quality which was a shame because every one couldn't help but love them for their complete lack of common sense. Dirko was a tall, heavily set blonde man with a distinct love of meat. Favaros was nearly the same; tall, heavily built with black hair, he was the more energetic of the two.

Sighing as he reached the doorway to their temporary lodging. Sem'rak stopped to rub the back of his neck, he had been having strange pains and blackouts for several days now but he simply dismissed it as a bad injury from when he fought that jaffa in the Atlantis bar. The bar as it was called was a section of rooms and walkways that Supreme Commander O'Neil had cordoned off and then filled with the large amounts of distilling equipment a couple of the engineers had made on the flight deck in their free time. Laughing at the funny memory he walked inside to begin the evening meal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By a random chance of fate or the will of God or what ever you believe in, the planet that the Zerfàrim had chosen to deposit the child of Commorragh was a planet that their records had shown to be mainly empty. The planet was known in the Ancient data base as Orthos. Thieri Ghen'Hòar looked down at the unimposing little blue world as her ship orbited the pole. A large town had been detected that hadn't been there on the last survey ten years ago, the distance between the original settlement and the new one was too massive for the simplistic humans to have accomplished. The technological level was another interesting factor: the cave dwellers were barely above forging iron while the town's inhabitants where almost at the level of industrialization. She was brought out of her wandering thoughts by a single quiet cough from behind her. Hayn Sàdo'Kel stood with his arms clasped behind his back staring roughly half a foot above Ghen'Hòar's head.

"Thaèn-Ghen'Hòar the child is ready for transport, initial survey shows that the large town on the light side would be the optimum place to leave the boy." Sàdo'Kel said smoothly.

"Agreed, what do you make of his story?" Ghen'Hòar asked Sàdo'Kel as she watched him out of the corer of her eye.

"The story seems plausibly, but… something seems strange about it, like it was scripted but only in places. Like he has taken the truth and twisted it into this lie. A very clever deception; for a human child that is." Sàdo'Kel said.

"So you see it as well. This new power, these armored giants. They may pose a threat if the destruction at Commorragh is their norm. I'll be requesting support for the recon mission after we finish here." Ghen'Hòar said as she turned fully to face Sàdo'Kel.

"As you wish." Sàdo'Kel said bowing his head and leaving the room.

Several minutes later a small, dark green with grey highlights along the edges drop ship detached itself from the midsection of the _Kaerathaì Baermon _and slid majestically down to the planet below.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sàdo'Kel felt a little uneasy as he walked through the large town, leading the child with two of his men following discreetly behind. Everywere he looked there was the twin headed eagle he had found on the marker stone, it was stamped on the water barrels, the sides of the houses, on food packages that the villagers collected from a large warehouse, it was even present on some flags that hung from a few houses. So far he had no indication what the symbol meant or how this strange village had come to be. That notion was dispelled when a young human woman in black armor carrying a strange looking weapon jogged past him. He nearly didn't register her presence but out of the corner of his eye he caught the large golden eagle on her shoulder guard.

Signaling the two Zerfàrim behind him he started to follow the soldier. The woman jogged out of town into the large farmlands that surrounded the town seemingly heading towards an area where Sàdo'Kel could hear cheering and strange cracking noises. The farms themselves were relatively simple as the only hostile creature on the planet wasn't on this continent and the crops the Imperials had brought had taken to the ground like a fish to water. It was a perfect place for the Athosians to live.

Sàdo'Kel's pursuit of the running woman had gone unnoticed but deciding not to push his luck he quickly and nimbly climbed into a tree overlooking a clearing where at least twenty men were gathered around another three. In the centre was a middle-aged man who was stiffly holding what to Sàdo'Kel appeared to be a kind of rifle. Beside him were two large men who were instructing him on its use. The blond one was slowly explaining him through the rifles operation while the black haired man was almost bouncing on his feet.

Suddenly a distinctive crack sounded and at the speed of light a red beam shot out and burned a hole right through the tree a few inches to the left of Sàdo'Kel's head. Taking a slow breath to calm his racing heart he looked down once again to find the man holding the rifle at arms length and staring at it in fear. In contradiction the other twenty or so people were having a good laugh at his expense.

At that moment the woman decided to interrupt the impromptu lesson in Las weapons. Stepping forward the two males immediately straightened up and saluted her. "Sergeant Wos'ka." They said in unison.

"What are you two doing?" She asked.

"Ma'am there ain't a point in 'em having a guns locker if they can't use it." Favaros said happily.

"Good idea Favaros, but from now on teach them in your spare time. Not when you're on patrol." Wos'ka said sternly.

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am." They both said before turning right stamping their right foot down and marching off.

"Bloody idiots." Wos'ka muttered as she turned back to the village.

Sàdo'Kel took time to examine the damage to the tree; the hole was deep and cylindrical with little to no scorch marks outside of it. That indicated laser weapons, although rather weak compared to the Zerfárim's laser technology, it was something far beyond the villagers. Jumping nimbly down from the tree he pressed his hand against his ear.

"Thaèn-Ghen'Hòar I believe that we have found some of the people responsible for the attack at Commorragh. I request permission to interrogate them." Sàdo'Kel said quietly.

"Permission granted. I'll send down a Squad of Daring Shadows to assist you." Ghen'Hòar replied.

Sàdo'Kel nodded to himself and left to find the other two Zerfàrim wandering around the village. They had some surveillance to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The M.A.L.P. slid through the event horizon of the Atlantis Stargate sending ripples gently across it. Then the next second its cameras were showing a perfectly preserved city under a deep blue light. The M.A.L.P. rotated its cameras around to show more buildings on all sides most relatively small and compact but others large and covered in pipes. More details were hard to make out as the M.A.L.P.'s light didn't reach that far and the deep blue light of the place made it very dark.

"Radiation levels are higher than norm but within acceptable standards. Oxygen stats are very low, nearly at border line, maximum four hours unprotected movement. High concentrations of nitrogen compounds in the air, nothing lethal detected. M.A.L.P. telemetry is green. Mission is a go." Chuck the technician said. (Don't blame me it's his actual name).

"Excellent, Major Sheppard prepare for your team's immediate departure." Weir said to Sheppard.

"Yes ma'am." He said turning to go. He stopped halfway and turned back around. "Have we ever tried a Puddle Jumper with a marine before?" He asked gesturing at one of the armored behemoths on the gate room floor.

"John, the Puddle Jumper is a piece of extremely advanced Ancient technology well over ten thousand years old. I'm fairly certain that it can hold a couple of extra kilograms." Weir said patting Sheppard reassuringly on the shoulder.

"I know but they are really heavy, their armor alone weights like three times as much as me and then they are like solid bone and muscle. I just not sure that the Jumper can take the extra half a ton." Sheppard said.

"Don't worry." Weir said in a soothing tone. "But after the debacle that happened on the last mission I have decided to send through the muscle, if you will, in the first wave. Now is your team ready or not?" Weir asked her tone serious and businesslike. No matter how nice and pleasant she was normally she could get a job done when push came to shove.

"Yes, McKay, Davidenko, Lieutenant Colonel Carter, Teal'c, Doctor Jackson and the boss man have all singed in at the Puddle Jumper." Sheppard said counting the people off on his fingers.

"'The boss man'?" Weir asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Supreme Commander Brigadier General O'Neil asked me to call him that." Sheppard said happily.

"That man continues to amaze me." Weir said as she walked away.

"Elizabeth, who are the marines coming with us?" Sheppard asked curiously.

"I don't know Angelus said something about the old man and a mad scientist." Weir said shaking her head.

"Nothing else?" Sheppard asked confusion as to the identities of the marines evident in his voice.

"No, he and General O'Neil were too busy fishing." She said walking away and lowering her head. "With bolters."

Sheppard smirked at the mental image and sauntered off towards the hangar bay humming lightly to him self and contemplating the sheer joy that a Ferris wheel can bring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sàdo'Kel stood on top of a house, his dark green armor blending into the night almost seamlessly. His armor was covered over on his arms and legs by a very baggy coat, on the chest plate there was the symbol of a wing over a star, along his waist ran twin bronze stripes, and the helmet was sleek and elegant with two small bulges around his cheeks. The helmet's eyes glowed a faint deep blue and the crystals on his wrist were completely transparent. The other two were dressed the same except that their chest plates were clean aside from the band of bronze along their waists.

Suddenly three figures appeared to melt from the shadows around them. The center one raised himself to full height, which was still quite shorter than Sàdo'Kel and the other two Zerfàrim, his completely black armor just outlined by the light from the stars. His armor was very thin and flexible merely a collection of very tiny, lightweight metal loops joined together making an extremely hard chainmail. The helmet covered the top part of the head revealing the mouth and nose it had a visor from ear to ear and interlocking plates down the back of the neck. He had two curved blades, one attached to each of his thighs, shorter blades at his wrists and a single grenade was hooked to his belt. A ragged looking, dark-grey cloak that covered the Zerfàrim's entire person billowed slightly in the wind as the Daring Shadow stared at Sàdo'Kel. The two behind him remained crouched on the roof, their cloaks hiding everything from view except their heads.

"Thaèn-Sàdo'Kel, what are your orders?" The Daring Shadow demanded in a monotone voice.

"Enter the house and take the four humans inside alive back to the _Kaerathaì Baermon_." Sàdo'Kel said.

"Is that all?" The Daring Shadow asked.

"Yes." Sàdo'Kel said. The standing Daring Shadow nodded to the other two and they vanished into the night again.

Sem'rak was serving a large pot of stew to his chanting men and scowling woman when something came down the chimney and extinguished the fire. The entire house was bathed in darkness; fumbling around the table dropping the stew pot to the floor he found a torch. The beam of light pierced the darkness revealing a pissed off Favaros and Dirko along with a suspicious Wos'ka. Sudden movements on the edge of his peripheral vision made him turn while reaching for his side arm. An empty room greeted the brandished weapon and torchlight. A loud bang came from the table, together with a half shout. Whirling around Sem'rak saw that Dirko was out cold on the table bleeding from his temple and Favaros was nowhere to be seen. Wos'ka unloaded a burst of las into the darkness. The red light illuminating the room for a second revealing outlines of men moving at insane speeds around the room. Firing blindly into the darkness he didn't hear the faint whistling of a thrown projectile until it hit him in the head just above the left eye.

His vision was blurry but he saw Wos'ka collapse down beside him her las spraying the house with deadly light. The last thing he saw was a silhouette of a cloaked man standing over him holding an half meter long dagger in one hand the other hidden in the folds of his cloak. The dagger was covered in an eerie green field; that danced over its surface, twisting the air around it and a light humming filled the air. Sem'rak made a feeble move for the fallen las before the hilt of the dagger and his head got very friendly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lieutenant Sem'rak awoke with half of his vision blurred out and a horrible pain in his arms. He tried to move from the stool he sat in but a set of thin metal restraints were holding him in place. The room was small and pure white with no discernable door or windows. Looking frantically around he began to struggle more as faint memories began flooding back.

A section of the wall folded back and a tall man who looked slightly beyond middle age walked in behind a seemingly young, beautiful, silver-haired woman followed by two men holding long, sleek guns.

"You will tell us were you got this." The woman said holding out Sem'rak's las rifle.

Sem'rak spat at her feet and began to recite his military information. "**Imperial Gate Legion Sixth Company. 1-562-949-252 Lieutenant Tarion Sem'rak 22/06/1972 Terran Standard**." He repeated over and over again.

With a sigh Ghen'Hòar turned to Sàdo'Kel and said. "Make him talk." With that she left the room.

"Come now human talk." Sàdo'Kel implored as Sem'rak continued to repeat himself.

"Stupid human." One of the guards muttered shouldering his rifle.

"Leave me with him." Sàdo'Kel said over his shoulder flexing his fingers.

The two guards filed out without a comment and closed the seamless door behind them.

"I didn't want to do this." Sàdo'Kel muttered.

"But I did." Sem'rak said grinning.

"What?" Sàdo'Kel asked surprised, the human had stopped his ranting.

Sàdo'kel moved closer to the now grinning human. "Where is your home planet?" He asked.

"Beyond the void and under the moon." Sem'rak said staring right into Sàdo'Kel's eyes.

Sàdo'Kel's fist smashed into Sem'rak's ribs two loud cracks floating through the room. Sem'rak doubled over breathing heavily as Sàdo'Kel cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"Where is your home planet?" Sàdo'Kel asked again.

"Burning in the faraway sky." Sem'rak wheezed out.

"Stop talking nonsense." Sàdo'Kel said impatience filling his voice.

"**Imperial Gate Legion Sixth Company. 1-562-949-252 Lieutenant Tarion Sem'rak 22/06/1972 Terran Standard**." Sem'rak said.

Sàdo'Kel growled in frustration and punched the human in the face he felt the teeth and bones shift under the blow and the nose bend and crack. Sem'rak spat out a mouthful of blood and two teeth his head hanging down against his chest.

Sàdo'Kel leant in close so that their faces were only inches away and grabbed the man's hair pulling him up to face him. "Now tell me where your home planet is? Or do I have to kill you?" He said his voice full of menace.

Sem'rak grinned up at the Zerfàrim and his eyes flashed golden. Sem'rak snapped the metal restraints his arms flying around catching Sàdo'Kel off guard and trapping his large frame in a bear hug, pinning Sado'Kel's upper arms to his body. The two fell to the floor, Sàdo'Kel began franticly kicking and punching the human on top of him. He could feel bones move and break under his blows but the human didn't waver in his death grip on Sàdo'Kel.

Sem'rak lent in beside Sàdo'Kel's ear and whispered. "Gou'uld shal nok tal. (The Goa'uld can never die.)"

Suddenly Sem'rak's body kissed Sàdo'Kel. Sàdo'Kel's eyes widened in fear and shock when he felt something force its way into his mouth and down his throat then he blacked out.

Both bodies crumpled to the ground at the same time. Several seconds latter Sàdo'Kel eyes snapped open and he arose from the ground flexing his joints and muscles experimentally.

"Chel nak. Shal'tai, Suen, Tau'ri Shol'va hako kra terak shree. (Very Interesting. Soon I, Suen, will banish the Humans and Traitors to oblivion.)" Sàdo'Kel's body declared his eyes flashing golden.

Leaning over its ex-host Suen bent down and calmly snapped the human's neck with extreme ease. Standing upright again it aimed Sàdo'Kel's body at a wall and smashed his head against it. Blood dribbled down from the head wound; the Goa'uld smiled to himself and then began shouting for help.

The two guards outside burst in to find Sàdo'Kel standing over the obviously dead human with a bleeding head panting as he wiped blood from his chin.

"Tell Thaèn-Ghen'Hòar I have all the information we need. Also tell her I suggest killing the others, they may pose a threat." Suen said in Sàdo'Kel's voice.

"Yes Thaèn." The guards answered and ran off. Sàdo'Kel suddenly froze midstride and his face contorted into one of rage, pain and annoyance. He unfroze a second later with a flash of his eyes he began cracking his neck from side to side.

"Vengeance on all Shol'va." Suen muttered as he started testing out his new host.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheppard expected to walk into a scene of chaos with either one or more members of his team out cold, several Puddle Jumpers lying in smoking heaps and sparks randomly shooting off from the walls while the remaining lucid people engaged in some sort of weird activity that bordered lined on pagan rituals which only they could pull off without being sent to a mental asylum on the spot. In a strange twist of reality and contrary to every experience he had had with the marines and O'Neil so far the hangar bay was intact and every one was already seated in the Puddle Jumper conversing quietly if a bit squashed. Sheppard quickly noted the old marine in red armor and the younger one in white taking up most of a row of seats.

"You're late Major." O'Neil stated.

"Sorry sir." Sheppard said friendlily.

"Damm right, longer we wait the longer to cake." O'Neil said almost upset.

"Cake? Jack?" Jackson asked clearly confused.

"Yeah, that's how it always goes. Fight the bad guys then come home for cake." O'Neil said like it was perfectly simple.

"I am partially fond of Angel cake." Teal'c said.

"See Daniel, I got Teal'c on my side. Do you want to disappoint the big guy?" O'Neil asked throwing his arm around Teal'c.

"Fine Jack what ever. Can we just leave?" Jackson said throwing up his hands in surrender.

"Sure Doctor, just hang on." Sheppard said from the front.

The Puddle Jumper lurched upwards and flew to the gate room. Elizabeth Weir watched as the small craft hovered in front of the gate before shooting through it. She let out a sigh and almost immediately readied the _Fenrir _to go and bail them out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Puddle Jumper came shooting out into the atmosphere very quickly. Sheppard angled the craft to climb higher as to get a better view of the empty city. It was completely still and every one was too busy staring at the ground to notice the glass ceiling, that was until Davidenko screamed for Sheppard to turn the Jumper. The Puddle Jumper's engine pod ground along the deep blue glass ceiling sending trails of shimmering glass and metal shards plummeting to the ground below at extreme speeds.

"Shit that was close." Sheppard said desperately trying to straighten out the unsteady Puddle Jumper.

"What the hell is a dome of glass doing over this place?" O'Neil asked.

"More importantly can you still land the craft Major Sheppard?" Teal'c asked.

"Yeah, I think so. We've got a large power reading from that tall spire at two o'clock looks like a ZPM." Sheppard said guiding the struggling Puddle Jumper down towards the towers base.

The Puddle Jumper didn't so much as land as crash gracefully. The shower of sparks and large skid marks on the ground said as much. Sheppard clambered over every one in an attempt to get at the engine before it did anything stupid like exploding. Finally squeezing through the throng of unloading people he opened the hatch the air rushing past him making his ears pop at the sudden pressure change. Yawning he stepped out and saw that the left engine pod had been fairly beaten up, not totally un-flyable normally just really dangerous but the extra weight of the marines made flight completely impossible now.

"We're on foot from here." Sheppard called back into the Puddle Jumper.

"You know I missed this, alone, cut off with little supplies and in hostile terrain. Yeah I really missed this." O'Neil said fixing on his favorite baseball cap with a hint of glee in his eyes.

"Jack sometimes I'm worried about you." Jackson said as he hopped out of the Puddle Jumper.

"I do not feel at ease unless he is making such remarks." Teal'c said following Daniel out his trusty staff weapon in hand.

"Why do we have to crash all the time?" McKay moaned as he pulled him self free of the Puddle Jumper followed by Davidenko.

"Nothing like a good old fashioned drop landing to brighten your day." Gideon said his red armor creaking as he was finally able to reach his full height.

"Speak for yourself." Samuel muttered as he clipped his bolter to his waist.

"Carter what's the word?" O'Neil called into the small ship as Carter began tapping away on a touch screen.

"Environmentals are still good we can come back here for air after a couple of hours." Carter said looking up from the touch screen.

"If this place is a giant bubble won't it just fill up?" Jackson asked.

"That would take months even years if we ran the Environmental system at max and the power held out." Carter said in her lecturing voice.

"So we have a little air bubble that should keep us safe till rescue comes." Sheppard said.

"Well since we just have time to waste, come now my intrepid explorers lets… well explore." O'Neil said pointing at the supposed site of a ZPM.

"Right you are sir." Sheppard said happily walking off towards the tower.

"Now that's the sprit. Daniel why can't you be more like him." O'Neil said following Sheppard.

"I don't know Jack maybe because I like having my blood on the inside." Daniel muttered under his breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The climbing of the tower was uneventful as a potato planter convention. Each and every corridor was a carbon copy of the one below it until no one had any idea how many times they had passed the same column. That changed when they entered a large room of the eighth floor. Inside the room was lit up like several million Christmas trees lights of all colors dancing across hundreds of panels and in the center on a raised podium was three ZMPs each one fully operational.

"Looks like we hit the jackpot." Sheppard said.

"Carter, McKay and Daniel get to work on those computers I want to know about this place. Davidenko and Teal'c secure the perimeter. Sheppard and myself will continue to explore the building. Gideon and Samuel you guys do what ever you want." O'Neil said years of command experience filling his voice until he turned to the marines.

"Yes sir." Sheppard, Davidenko and Carter said while Teal'c nodded to Davidenko and Daniel pulled out his trusty notebook.

Gideon immediately inserted a connection plug into a computer and sat down to mentally communicate with the places machine spirit while Samuel stood over him looking slightly bored.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carter growled in frustration and would have shouted except for the shortness of breath she was feeling from oxygen deprivation, every time she tried to access the mainframe a large warning came up flashing in blood red. Daniel had translated it as something roughly like "Lock down in place. Awaiting Architect." This message had not gone down with any one as lock down was extremely ominous. A cry of frustration from McKay and a resigned sigh fro Daniel told Carter that those two had once again run into the warning.

"Carter any progress?" O'Neil's voice crackled over the radio.

"Nothing yet sir." Carter said, defeat in her voice.

"Colonel Carter I may have found a way to deactivate the barrier program. Though I am cautious about this lock down." Gideon said shaking his head to clear it.

"Sir we may have a way to open the mainframe but it might disturb this lock down on the city." Carter said into her radio.

"No choice, Carter do it. We're on our way back. O'Neil out." O'Neil said.

"Alright Gideon release the barrier." Carter said.

"As you wish." Gideon relied closing his eyes. His brow creasing in concentration.

Suddenly every light in the room turned red and then darkness engulfed them. The room flickered back to life a second later everything as it was. A single large print sign had appeared on every screen.

"What does it say?" McKay asked confused.

"Warning lock down lifted. Stasis lifted. Barriers unsealed. Manual lock down required to restart program." Daniel read out loud.

"I don't like the sound of that." McKay said, worry seeping into his voice.

"Indeed." Teal'c said from the doorway.

An inhuman roar from far away echoed over the city it was a cross between a lion's roar and the death screeches of a bird. Then all was silent.

"I really didn't like the sound of that." McKay said getting frantic in his chair.

"What the hell Carter?" O'Neil's voice asked over the radio.

"Unknown but I suggest you get back here ASAP." Carter said.

"Roger, enroute. Hey Sheppard double time!" O'Neil shouted.

"Rodney get to work. We need to know what's out there." Carter said as she began frantically working on her computer.

"Right, right." McKay said as he too began working.

Deep in the basement of the building a single bluish white light sprung to life battling against the darkness that had engulfed it for millennium. A large screen slowly came to life on the side wall colored patterns and shapes dancing in the background. Large groups of numbers and random phrases scrolled across the foreground of the screen before it slowed and it began writing leisurely. Delay ten thousand standard solar years. Segment A in use, primary ZPMs at thirty, twenty and forty. Lock down lifted on all sections, total stasis failure, subjects free. The Architect has returned.

"How perplexing. The lock down has been breached and the Architect is not here. Possibility of Betrayer high. Containment protocols activated. Primary mission start." A high pitched, clearly synthesized vaguely male voice said the bluish white light flashing in time with each syllable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sup, I'm just wondering if I have done something terribly wrong. Only one review for a chapter hasn't happened since, well, forever. If I have somehow offended you or what ever could you explain why, because I'm mainly writing this for your own entertainment and to vent my madness. I'm only asking because of a feeling I have but those normally turn out to be right.

Oh and has any one seen the trailer for DoW II? It looks really good! I'm so happy.

Anyhow sorry for the wait I was in the mountains for a week then I had to re-paint my house BY MY SELF.


	8. My Glass Asylum

"Normal speech"

"**Gothic around non-Imperials**."

"Mental Links."

"_Ship Names_."

"#Ancient to every one#."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xeno Major & life-good-hp: Unfortunately all AI nowadays are either comparable to Hal or 343 Guilty Spark. The simplest thing to say is that yes, the AI will be comparable to 343 mainly because he has most elements an off kilter/rampant AI possesses and because I, personally, think he's an interesting character. But it will be mainly my own creation.

Long Live Warhammer40k: thank you and I will try my best.

DocNitro: The whole point of this book is the defeat of the Replicons, they are near unstoppable and sudden overwhelming victory by the Imperials would just be a load of shit that some uninspired, dim witted twit would write just to make his guys seem all powerful 'n shit. Now assuming you have read this far then you should have already seen the race list. If not then let me say this go back and look at it (chapter 4). Now for your other point, along time ago me and Ravenor had a long discussion about that. The Iratus bug in all manor, form and purpose is a Tyranid scout organism. However the Wraith are not. Now that they have developed sentience and their own psychic network they are no longer Tyranids. Its simple evolution; like how we no longer call a frog a fish. The Tyranids on the other hand could not become the Wraith; the Hive Mind wouldn't, couldn't act like the Wraith do. This controlled feeding is completely outside their norm, the only time they have culled instead of striped is when they are faced with extreme resistance or are surrounded and cut off like many splinter fleets. If you would go look at my profile then you can see my plans for the future book.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O'Neil and Sheppard came jogging into the command room panting lightly as the entire city began to awaken. Beams of light varying in intensity and colour reached up to the glass sky from the formerly dark city. The humming of millions of watts of power filled the room as the ZPMs returned to life. Entire volumes of text scrolled across the screens as the city ran thousands upon thousands of programs to wake itself up and prepare for duty. In the centre of it all were McKay and Carter, looking very lost as their screens changed faster than their eyes could follow.

"Carter what have you done?" O'Neil asked an air of resignation around him.

"I, we have apparently activated the city, sir. But…" Carter said trailing off at the end.

"But what?" O'Neil asked.

"The computers are all activating these strange programs." Carter said scanning another stream of numbers before they vanished.

"Strange in what way? Strange like Daniel or strange like a three headed mouse?" O'Neil said getting an indignant "Hey!" from Daniel.

"What we should be more worried about is that sound." Sheppard said.

"I agree. We have no idea what is going on in this place." Teal'c said, stepping away from the door to stand beside O'Neil.

"This conversation is irrelevant. You all need to return to the Jumper before you suffocate." Gideon said as he sealed his helmet on.

"He's right sir, we can't last much longer out here." Carter said.

"I know, I know. Alright everyone, pack up and let's go back!" O'Neil said a hint of defeat in his voice.

"Myself and Gideon can continue exploring without you." Samuel said twisting his helmet into place.

"General, sir, if this place is like Atlantis then it should have an environmental system. If they can find it then we could move around freely." Sheppard said swaying on his feet.

"Right, for now every one back to the Puddle Jumper." O'Neil said seriously.

The journey back to the Puddle Jumper was almost as boring as the trip up to the control room. The seemingly endless procession of identical corridors was only broken by the brief and strained conversation of the SGC personnel as they struggled to breath. To say reaching the cool fresh air of the Puddle Jumper was relief would have been an understatement. The sudden rush of fresh air as the ramp descended was more refreshing than any breeze.

"Now that we can breathe again. Samuel, Gideon you go and try to find the environmental controls and turn them all the way up. We have no idea how long the Jumper's going to last, so hurry. Sheppard and Carter you two try and get this thing to cloak at least. Every one else take five." O'Neil said before sitting down in the co-pilots seat, swinging his feet onto the dashboard and pulling his cap over his eyes.

"**Do you know what were looking for**?" Samuel asked Gideon who just shrugged in response. "Can any one tell us what this device look like?" Samuel asked.

"Yeah, it looks like a large group of panels with a single massive screen in front of them." Sheppard said from the front of the craft total oblivious to the glares from the marines.

"You just described every room in this place." Samuel moaned.

"Here just take this" McKay said holding out a camera from a M.A.L.P. "and we'll tell you when you've got it. If the layout is the same is should be in the basement of the central tower." McKay finished.

"Good luck." Teal'c said from his seat.

"Luck is unnecessary when you have the Emperors guidance." Gideon said quietly.

"Indeed." Teal'c responded before beginning his cycle of Kel no'reem.

"I do enjoy a good walk." Gideon said as he handed the camera to his servo arm to hold.

"I can't believe we missed the match for this." Samuel said with a sigh as the Jumper's hatch closed with a muffled thud.

"Oh, what match?" Gideon asked.

"I forgot that you've been cooped up looking over Vanem's crazy schemes. Angelus found this thing called football and… well lets just say it's a game made for him." Samuel said with a sigh his exhaust jets blasting out a cloud of superheated air.

"I'm probably too old then." Gideon said with a chuckle as he walked into the central towers base.

"Maybe." Samuel said with a hidden grin. "Say, what has Vanem been doing? Last I heard he was trying to convince the Asgard to help him make a Machine Spirit." Samuel said forcing open a doorway, the screeching of tearing metal echoing through the empty building.

"He's trying to build a Titian." Gideon said with a small shake of his head as his servo arm swung back and forth taking in every detail with its M.A.L.P. camera.

"A Titian? What the hell is he thinking? We only have about half the schematics for one and that was a complete accident." Samuel muttered as he smashed down a door, the Ancient architecture standing no chance against the armoured foot of a marine's power armour.

"Actually, if we can replicate the Atlantis Control Chair mechanisms then we could begin to construct a Titian. The Asgard have proven more than adapt in using incomplete schematics." Gideon said over his shoulder as he led the two marines down a flight of stairs.

"You mean the Nova Cannon? That thing put the _Ragnarok_ out of commission for two days." Samuel said dejectedly.

"Yes but it exceeded most expectations, even if we had to hide Thor for a while." Gideon said smiling at the end.

Samuel stopped for a second and when he heard the pops and crackles of the vox he said. "Is this the place?" Gideon swung the camera around to show the double doors the two were standing in front of.

"That is what it look like on Atlantis. Hey Doctor Jackson what does that say?" Sheppard's voice crackled over the vox.

There was a moment's pause filled with a quiet humming and faint snoring before Daniel answered. "Yeah that's the place; Environmental Control."

"Roger." Samuel said cutting the transmission. "Gideon can you open this? I don't think it'll budge easily." He said rapping his white armoured knuckles against the thick door.

"I'll try, my dear Apothecary." Gideon said retrieving the camera from his servo arm.

The servo arm extended a small drill and plunged it into the wall beside an inactive key pad. The drill screeched for a second before it sunk into the metal like a knife into butter. The drill retracted and Gideon walked over, he scanned the circuitry behind the keypad for a second, his helmet hiding his facial expressions. Suddenly his servo arm shot over to the left door and punched a hole straight through it. Samuel jumped back, startled by the sudden violet action of the Tech Marine, shouting his protests while being completely ignored.

"Samuel once I open a gap, you force the doors apart." Gideon said, he and his servo arm grabbing onto the side of the hole.

"Right." The Apothecary answered.

Gideon pulled on the hole and the left door began to slide into the wall, although it screeched in protest the entire time. As soon as the gap between the two doors was the size of a hand Samuel jumped in and forced the two further apart. The doors opened with extreme difficulty, if it wasn't for the enhanced strength of the marines and their power armour then it would have been impossible. Once the doors were far enough apart and Samuel was certain they wouldn't suddenly snap shut and trap him the two marines squeezed through the doors into their destination.

"Which station do we access?" Gideon asked as he looked at the rows of screens, each with a thousand lines of words and code speeding across them.

"That one at the centre on the far wall." Daniel's voice said.

Gideon slowly walked towards the blue screen his eyes scanning the darker corners of the room alert for any movement. "This one?" He asked pointing the camera at the large screen.

"Yes." Daniel said.

Gideon reached out but before he could touch the array of clear keys Daniel shouted through the vox caster. "Wait!" There was a small pause then. "This can't be right." He muttered to him self.

"What is the problem?" Samuel asked as he stared at the lines of text on one of the many screens.

"It says that the Environmental system has already been activated… and that the saturation level is at eleven percent." Daniel replied sounding very confused.

"What's the problem with that?" Samuel asked his hand moving towards the bolter at his waist.

"The Environmental system can only be altered manually. To prevent remote sabotage." Sheppard said his voice full of concern and curiosity.

"That means that something is already here." Gideon said lowering his hand to the holster of his bolt pistol.

"I told you that a lock down was a bad thing." McKay's voice muttered over the vox.

"Samuel, we're going back to the Jumper." Gideon said drawing his bolt pistol slowly.

"Understood." Samuel replied holding the bolter loosely in his hands.

"Major Sheppard, is the Jumper cloaked yet?" Gideon asked, slowly walking towards the semi-open door.

"No, the power system is completely wrecked." Carter replied with a slur in her voice.

"Then I suggest you hold tight until we return, then we need to find a more defendable position." Gideon said while following Samuel back up the stairs.

There was the sound of spitting and plastic falling to the floor before any answer came. "I agree we'll begin setting charges in the Jumper." Carter said before leaving the vox network.

"Gideon I have a bad feeling about this." Samuel said from the front, his grip tightening on his bolter.

"I know." Gideon said calmly. "It makes your second heart beat." He said a hint of enjoyment in his voice.

"Yeah." Samuel said as they headed towards the light at the top of the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bra'tac had firmly and resolutely decided that he didn't like helicopters; they were noisy, bumpy and slow. The old jaffa far preferred the seamless and quiet flight of a Death Glider or a Tel'tak. It was his pride as a warrior, and only that, which held him back from vomiting his breakfast all over Jacob Carter when the accursed machine bucked in the air for what seemed the hundredth time.

"How much further?" Bra'tac asked his face steadily becoming paler.

"We're almost there." Hammond said edging further away from the jaffa master.

"Sir, we're coming in for landing." The pilot said through his microphone, his voice blasting out of a speaker on the wall.

"Okay, you boys ready." Hayes said to his strange group receiving a nod from Jacob Carter and General Hammond while Bra'tac murmured something.

"Why did the Asgard and Astartes get to teleport?" Bra'tac asked as the helicopter once again bucked in the winds.

"Stein's too heavy and Beyla draws far too much attention." Jacob Carter said a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"But why only them?" Bra'tac prompted.

"Because the orbital transporter can only take two people at once and by the time it was recalibrated we would have arrived." Hammond said fixing his hat onto his head as the helicopter bumped down on the ground.

"Alright gentlemen we've arrived." The pilot's voice boomed through the speaker.

Bra'tac nearly threw himself out of the helicopter and began kissing the grass covered lawn as he muttered several phrases of hope and salvation in Goa'uld, or Jaffa as it was now called. The guards waiting at the edge of the lawn stared in apparent shock as the strangely dressed man chanted in a weird language while the President quietly watched in apparent humour.

"Jacob, we better get him inside before he starts a shrine." Hammond whispered to the Tok'ra agent.

"Come on Bra'tac." Jacob Carter said, taking the Jaffa under the arm and pulling him to his feet.

"This way gentlemen, its time to brief the generals." Hayes said walking off towards a very aristocratic looking manor house.

"The fun never stops." Jacob Carter muttered as he helped Bra'tac towards the house.

The manor house's interior was exactly like its exterior, reminiscent of royalty and colonial power. Huge paintings hung from the walls depicting people, events and just plain landscapes. The mahogany floor groaned under the armoured mass of the Space Marine and Bra'tac was distracted several times by rooms full of silverware, lush dining spreads and expensive carpets. The quarto of aliens and dimension hoppers were led to a large lecture theatre built out of metal and pine. The seats each had a small table for note taking and a massive high definition screen sat at the front. Spinning slowly on the screen was the basic outline of a Ha'tak.

"I have never seen so much silver outside of a Goa'uld palace." Bra'tac said a hint of disapproval in his voice.

"You wouldn't like the Cathedral then." Jacob Caret said happily.

"The Chapel on the _Emperors Light _is a small testament to the Emperor's might." Stein said.

"I thought the ship itself would suffice." Beyla muttered.

"Now, now don't bicker." Haynes said sitting down in a soft leather chair.

"So who's coming?" Hammond asked placing his hat down on a chair.

"All the Generals, with or without knowledge of the Stargate, we managed to recall and some civilian advisors from NASA." Hayes said brushing invisible dust of his lapel.

"So about six hundred people." Jacob Carter said flicking through one of the handout files.

"As long as no one will try to shoot us I am content." Beyla moaned as she flopped down into a seat.

"There will be no shooting? I only brought a Zat'n'ktel." Bra'tac asked drawing the coiled weapon from inside his cloak.

"Bra'tac put that away." Jacob Carer said nodding towards the door as it opened.

The first three people to walk in seemed unfazed by the seven foot armoured behemoth and the skinny little grey alien but the man after them was a completely different story. He was a two star Army General and when he saw the black mass that was Stein he stopped dead in his tracks blocking every one behind him, a second later before the shouts of annoyance from the people behind him had properly registered he laid eyes on Beyla. To say his reaction was comical would probably have been accurate; he stood pointing at the Asgard, his bottom jaw hanging open, while Beyla patiently stared right back. A quick glare from Hayes sent him on his way a look of fear and shock plastered on his face. The procession after was quick most people more focused on not making themselves look like asses in front of the President than staring slack-jawed at the little alien.

"Alright this is a briefing I want you to pass down to your subordinates when you return to your posts and for them to pass it on to theirs." Hayes said sweeping his gaze across the room. "Now I present Lieutenant General Hammond." He finished and sat down quietly.

Hammond cleared his throat and began. "As many of you know the basic objectives of the Stargate program and if not it's in the file, I'll skip everything in there, this is the basic attack ship of the old galactic power; the Ha'tak. It's capable of subjugating a world and can travel faster than light. This ship is completely obsolete since the arrival of the Adeptus Astartes." He said gesturing to Stein who stood behind him his arms folded over his chest. "Acting in conjuncture with them we have built an empire…" Hammond drifted off as a commotion at the door caught his attention along with everyone else in the room.

A tall, tanned man with short black hair and bear walked in wearing a plain grey suit and carrying a note pad in a hand. He smiled apologetically as he clambered over people to get a seat. Hammond cleared his throat again and opened his mouth to speak but before he could his eyes snapped open and he along with Jacob Carer, Stein and Bra'tac all drew their collective weapons and pointed them at the man.

"Well, well it's been a long time since this many guns were aimed at me. How are you doing by the way?" The man asked in a conversational tone.

"We killed you." Stein growled out his finger tightening on the bolt pistol's trigger.

"Correction you killed a clone. Helpful little creations if I might say so myself." The man said smiling calmly at them crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap.

"Why are you here Goa'uld?" Selmak demanded his eyes flashing in anger.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The man said his voice turning into the deeper bass version of a hosts and his smile widening.

"**Die Xeno**!" Stein shouted pulling the trigger of his bolt pistol.

The round flew towards the still smiling man before it suddenly bounced off a golden field that rippled like water for a second before vanishing from sight. The bolt exploded in the ceiling shower the nearby Generals with plaster.

"That wasn't very smart." The man said playfully.

"Guards arrest him!" Hammond shouted to the two armed men at the door.

"Stop!" The man shouted his voice booming through the room. "Anyone tries anything and we all become a happy little radioactive dust cloud." The man said unbuttoning his shirt to show a metallic device attached to his chest with a small flashing blue light in the centre above a bluish grey block.

"What do you intend to do?" Hayes asked rising, to his feet his diplomatic face secured on.

"Ah, you must be the President. It's an honour to meet you. Your world is so fascinating, this TV you have, truly marvellous." The man said his smile reduced to a superior smirk.

"What do you want? Ba'al?" Hammond asked slowly and the Goa'uld just smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O'Neil, despite his laid back attitude and sharp sense of humour, was not a careless man. On the contrary he was very cautious, loyal and brutal when his subordinates or friends were in jeopardy. That fact had been proven time and again when he had risked everything to try and pull his men (and Carter) out of the fire, even if it landed him in the frying pan. So when a large group of about forty slow moving blue blips came into view on the small handheld Life-Sign-Detector resting comfortably on the pilot's seat, followed almost immediately by the Auspex hanging from the cargo netting emitting a series of increasingly loud clicks O'Neil's mind instantly mapped out every exit strategy, enclosed route, visibly open buildings and ambush point that he had seen on his short jaunt out side the Jumper. Before he had even left his seat he had at least three plans roughly mapped out in his head, after all you don't get to be the leader of Earth's primary team without a good reason.

"Sheppard, Teal'c, Davidenko. Come with me." O'Neil said fixing his cap firmly back on his head and grabbing the Ancient Life Signs Detector from the seat.

Daniel Jackson folded away the small notebook he was reading from and looked up at O'Neil as he passed. "Something Wrong?" He asked looking over at the clicking Auspex.

"Just going to meet the locals. Carter get this thing rigged to blow in five minutes. Daniel and Doctor… whatever your name was, unload every thing you can from this thing and pack it." O'Neil said checking the chamber of his pistol.

"Good hunting sir." Carter said while sticking a block of C4 to the underside of the Jumper's control panel.

"Teal'c'll bring you back something nice." O'Neil said over his shoulder as he followed the jaffa out the craft.

"General do you think it's wise to shoot first and ask questions later?" Sheppard asked, a hint of worry in his voice as O'Neil tucked an extra three frag grenades into his vest.

"Quick lesson Major. What ever is in this place is coming en mass, I'm just being prepared for the worst." O'Neil said.

"Indeed O'Neil, whenever you are involved it normally involves at least one fire fight." Teal'c said.

"Don't worry Sheppard you'll get used to it." O'Neil said happily handing the Life Signs Detector to Sheppard. "I don't have a clue how to use that." O'Neil said motioning for Sheppard to take the lead.

"What about the marines?" Davidenko asked pointing over at the central spire.

"They can take care of themselves." O'Neil said.

"O'Neil it would be advisable to warn them. They are prone to shoot without warning." Teal'c said.

"Gideon, Samuel, come in." O'Neil said into his radio.

"O'Neil we are just leaving the tower, what seems to be the problem?" Gideon's voice replied.

"Me, Teal'c, Sheppard and Davidenko are heading towards a group of life sings we've found. Just giving you the heads up." O'Neil said.

"Confirmed, we will meet up with you." Gideon said his voice full of caution and a little hint of anticipation.

"Roger, O'Neil out." O'Neil said signalling Sheppard to watch out for the marines.

Another inhuman roar washed over the group, their chests rumbling with its sub-audible tones a distinct note of fury was hidden in the noise. It was followed quickly by noises similar to a cat and dog fighting, a loud screech followed by growling, barking and more screeching; then silence. Davidenko and Sheppard shared a small glance while Teal'c turned to look at O'Neil his question written in his single raised eyebrow.

"Major the signals?" O'Neil asked subtly sliding his finger to the safety.

"Forty four slow… wait… something's heading towards them really fast." Sheppard said watching as a blue dot smashed into the cluster of wandering signals. The slower dots began to scatter, albeit slowly, as three of their number vanished from the screen. The Quicker dot began moving around charging groups of the original dots, almost like it was challenging any of the slower ones to come close. "Okay, the fast one has stopped and the slow ones are scattered." Sheppard said confused.

"Is it a Wraith?" Teal'c asked staring intently in the direction of the signals.

"No it's defiantly not a Wraith. I don't know if this thing can tell anything else, but it's blue so that means it's definitely not a Wraith." Sheppard said turning the Life Signs Detector for the jaffa to see.

"Should we still go? If they're killing their own?" Davidenko asked looking between Sheppard, who was scrutinising the device in his hand, and O'Neil who was staring up at the deep blue glass ceiling.

"You say something?" O'Neil asked looking at the Russian Major.

"Never mind." Davidenko muttered walking over to Teal'c.

"Hey Sheppard stop day dreaming and lets go." O'Neil said waving a hand in front of Sheppard's face.

"Yes sir." Sheppard said his voice distant.

The streets of the city were very wide with boxes that may have once held plants of some kind and benches seemingly growing out of the floor lining the walls leaving the central road clear, giving the impression that the place was once very busy. The group of slower blue dots were now thoroughly scattered any pretence that they had been organised gone with the wind, if any existed in the bubble; the solitary high speed dot was still in the same place having not moved an inch since it charged and killed three of the slower dots. Walking on an interception course with the SG-team were two black dots that everyone agreed to be the marines, the Life Signs Detector not knowing what to make of the two augmented super humans.

Sheppard held up his hand and signalled for everyone to stop, as two distinct voices drifted through the street.

"Just answer the question my dear Apothecary. If you could go back, would you?" The distinctive voice of Gideon asked.

"I don't know, we did our duty and gave our lives for the Emperor and we have so much more to do here." Samuel answered doubt and worry thick in his voice his bolter gently held in one hand.

"True, but shouldn't we try and return to the side of the Emperor?" Gideon asked glancing from the side of his eye at Samuel.

"No, everything happens for a reason. We are here because of His will and we must honour that." Samuel said tapping his helmet, as it hung from his waist, with his index finger.

"A good answer but…" Gideon stopped midsentence and in a smooth motion raised his bolt pistol and aimed it directly at Sheppard's head followed less than a second later by Samuel who levelled his bolter on Teal'c. "Why didn't you tell us you were there?" Gideon asked tilting his head to the side and lowering his bolt pistol.

"We were about to." Sheppard said, his relief evident due to his head not becoming a piece of wall art.

"O'Neil, do you have any idea what those noises were?" Samuel asked walking over to the Air force General.

"No, but something attacked the group that was heading for the Jumper." O'Neil said following Sheppard along as they again started towards the solitary signal.

"Interesting, Gideon and I haven't found any indication of who activated the life support. This city seems to be far more automated than Atlantis." Samuel said quietly.

"O'Neil, we are in grave danger." Teal's said stopping Sheppard by tapping him on his shoulder with his staff weapon.

"Why?" Sheppard asked looking at the frowning jaffa.

"He's right. Listen." Gideon said nodding down the street.

The sound of tearing flesh and snapping bones drifted down the street. The wet ripping noises were followed by a series of growls and what sounded like bone scraping across metal. Gideon moved on past Sheppard and came to a stop at the intersection of their smaller road with a larger one; peaking round the corner he saw a large creature vaguely humanoid squatting on the balls of its feet over a carcass of another humanoid. The creature was taller than him with long, extremely muscled legs and arms, from what he could see the animal appeared to have talons instead of fingers or toes and its hands were firmly imbedded in the dead body as it tore another chunk off. Down the things back were a series of bone spines on either side of the spinal column that were a very dark pigment with a vibrant red base. The creature was wearing a shredded brown pair of trousers and the tattered remains of a sand coloured vest hung from its grey coloured hide, both garments were covered in blood both new and old. Slowly turning away Gideon carefully moved back towards Sheppard.

Gideon looked back at the corner, confident that the creature hadn't detected him he nodded towards Samuel and pointed out suitable fire point. Samuel and Teal'c nodded and quietly as possible moved towards a cluster of pant boxes that would serve as good cover. The creature either ignored them or was still unaware of their presence as it continued to devour the corpse. O'Neil tapped Sheppard on the back and they moved into position to cover the corner if the creature charged out. Gideon smiled lightly to Davidenko as he prepared to jump round the corner. The stale air hung heavily around Gideon making him even more alert to the cruel snapping of bones and ease with which the creature tore away flesh, nodding to the hidden group he stepped out.

Immediately as the large red threat made its début, the creature stopped feeding and turned to face him snarling out its warnings and threats. The creatures face was elongated forward to give room for its massive jaws giving it a lupine appearance. The mouth ran almost from ear to ear, the thin lips were curled back in a snarl leaving the teeth exposed. The teeth themselves were a collection of incisors and canines that looked wickedly sharp and were not highlighted by the blood running over them or the chucks of meat stuck in-between the gaps. The creature was completely bald, allowing the three golden yellow eyes on each side of its face complete one hundred and eighty degree vision and almost perfect triangulation of distances. The two eyes behind the primary ones were small but obviously active as they focused on Gideon quickly the slits for pupils narrowed then widened increasing the creature's peripheral vision.

The creature growled menacingly the spines on its back coming alight with a massive network of blood red lines all coming from the base. The creature coiled back on its hind legs preparing to fling itself forward to defend its meal, the muscles bulging even further under the strain. Gideon fired three round at the creature one blasting off its left claw, another exploded in a spine sending a fountain of blood soaring in to the air and the third skimmed its face and blew apart the body behind it. The creature howled in pain as blood poured in unrelenting torrents from its wounds suddenly the blood stopped to flow and the creature began roaring into the sky. Gideon fired again but the creature dove out the way right into the firing line of Teal'c and Samuel. A staff blast smashed into its side the scorching plasma enraging it further as its ribs were bared to the world. Two burst of three bolter rounds sent it sprawling to the ground limbs and torso a shredded mess.

Gideon followed by Davidenko slowly approached the creature as its yellow eyes closed. "This is very interesting specimen." Gideon said holstering his bolt pistol.

"Yes but what is it?" Davidenko asked poking the creatures head with the barrel of her long las.

"I have no idea." Gideon said signalling the other to approach.

Suddenly the creature grabbed the offending las rifle bending the metal under its grip. Davidenko hopped back as the creature threw the bent long las away rising to its feet, its flesh writhing as new bone, muscle and skin grew into its wounds. The creature screamed in pain it roar echoing through the city and levelled its gaze on Gideon and Davidenko. Its once yellow eyes were now blood red and a stream of blood poured out from each eye. Lunging forward, its previously incapacitating wounds ignored, it made a swipe at Davidenko with its remaining claw, the talons tearing through her uniform leaving four ragged gashed exposing her stomach. Gideon fired his bolt pistol at the weaving creature being rewarded with a scream of pain as another spine exploding in a shower of blood. Before he could fire of another round the creature was upon him. It dove at him, extending its legs forward like a bird of prey attacking its food. The talons on its feet smashed into Gideon's armoured waist, digging out deep cuts and sending them both sprawling to he ground. The creature pinned Gideon's bolt pistol with its remaining hand and kept him pinned with its extremely strong legs rendering his servo arm useless. As soon as the creature thought it had achieved dominance, it lunged its head forward straight at Gideon's unprotected face. Gideon raised his arm to defend him self and the creature's jaws clamped around Gideon's arm at the last second the marine struggling as the things teeth tore into his armoured limb. The two fought for a second, blood still pouring from its eyes and wounds while spittle from the creatures mouth flew everywhere, as they wrestled on the ground the cremate armour of the marine cracking under the massive crushing force the creature was employing. Several orange staff blast impacted the creature's side with their characteristic thumb, sending it rolling off Gideon as the plasma blasts burnt away at the not quite yet healed flesh over its wounds.

The creature began thrashing on the ground screaming in agony as the muscles on its arms and legs writhed and twisted appearing to atrophy before their eyes the wounds on its torso slowly closing up. Gideon rolled onto his side his arm and stomach sore from the attack. A burst of bolter rounds to the head ended the creatures screeching, leaving the smocking carcass sporadically twitching.

"Gideon are you injured?" Teal'c asked his eyes not leaving the creature.

"No, no just a little sore." The old marine said examining the cracks in his armour with anger.

"Davidenko are you okay?" Sheppard asked examining the Russian woman.

"Yes, it only got my clothes." Davidenko said running her finger over the thick gashes in her shirt.

"That thing sure took a lot of damage." O'Neil said kicking the shattered head much to Samuel's dismay as he cut strips off and stored them in vacuum sealed boxes.

"Indeed, I suggest we return…" Teal'c was interrupted by the radio abruptly springing to life.

"Sir, we need help!" Carter's voice shouted out from the radio, the sounds of gun fire in the background. "Under heavy attack need help." The message continued before cutting out.

"Move, move, move." O'Neil said jogging back the way they came the distant noise of rifles like rolling thunder.

"No rest for the wicked." Sheppard muttered taking one last look at the corpse of the strange creature before running after O'Neil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carter unloaded another burst into the chest of their assailants. The man collapsed face down with little more than a grunt his blood pooling around him, the other continued their slow shambling charge of the Puddle Jumper. About twenty men and women were walking slowly towards the Puddle Jumper; they were all dressed in either long white robes with a black or blue collar or they were wearing uniforms similar in colour and appearance to the standard Tok'ra soldier. All of them had vacant looks on their faces and groaned lightly as they moved in stiff, jerky motions. Every one of them sported a varying degree of injury ranging from cuts to what looked like bite marks.

"Sam their not stopping!" Daniel Jackson shouted firing his pistol into the approaching crowd.

"I know Daniel! The others are on their way!" Carter shouted in return while making a scything kick at the legs of the closest woman. The woman continued to pull herself forward, even as the other people behind her trampled over her.

"This is really, really bad." McKay muttered, whipping the sweat from his face as he primed the last charge in the Puddle Jumper.

"Rodney, are you done yet?" Carter shouted as the wave of flesh grew ever closer.

"Done!" McKay shouted back. Taking a deep breath and drawing his pistol he ran out of the Jumper.

"Daniel lets go!" Carter shouted blowing the brains out of a drooling male. The man juddered one of his eyes hanging from the optic nerve before he collapsed to the ground unmoving.

Daniel Jackson hopped backwards and frowned as the group drew ever closer to him before he turned and ran after Carter and McKay who were firing randomly into the mass of people.

"Clear!" Carter shouted as she pressed the detonator when the mass of moaning people passed the Jumper.

The fireball engulfed most of them sending flaming and non-flaming body parts along with geysers of blood flying everywhere. McKay ducked as a flying and burning foot soared over his head. Most of the people caught in the blast died but several of the ones that were merely maimed or set alight continued their relentless advance.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening." McKay mumbled as he took several fearful steps backwards sweat pouring off him.

"Rodney calm down." Daniel said over his shoulder as he squinted at the carnage before him.

Carter raised her P-90 and shot a flaming woman through the chest, the burning body collapsed to the ground a second latter the body fat spitting and crackling. "Rodney, Daniel fall back to the tower." She said gunning down a man, who despite having his arm blown off and half his face burnt off was till coming at them.

"Sam we don't know where these things are coming from." Daniel said firing his pistol at a crawling man.

"The tower is our best bet for now." Carter said pushing Daniel towards it and turning to run her self.

Suddenly the very familiar whoosh, thump of staff weapons sounded behind her craning her neck to the side she saw Teal'c, O'Neil and Samuel firing into the pursuing people. Bolter rounds exploded bodies, plasma burnt their bodies and liquidated their organs and the P-90 tore through bone and flesh. The spasmodic movements of the crowd made them easy targets for the three men while they were slowly being charged.

Gideon and Sheppard were already working on locking the door when McKay ran up to them followed closely after by Daniel Jackson.

"Get inside and help Davidenko sweep the place." Sheppard said typing in a sequence on the wall panel.

"Right." The two scientists answered in unison.

At the far side of the hundred meter courtyard in which the flaming remains of the Puddle Jumper lay, hundreds of similarly dressed men and women began to pour from the building. The groaning horde moved as one writhing mass of people, their progress across the courtyard was slow but steady.

"O'Neil." Teal'c said incinerating a man's face with a plasma blast.

"I know. Sheppard you better be ready!" O'Neil shouted over his shoulder.

"Gideon you got this?" Sheppard asked the marine who was rummaging through the crystals he had pulled out of the wall.

"I believe so." Gideon said holding two identical crystals up then throwing one away.

"Sir, good to go!" Sheppard shouted firing into the mass of

"Alright, everyone inside." O'Neil said squeezing off another burst of gun fire.

Just as O'Neil began to walk backwards, a high pitched screech echoed over the square. At the far end a wall suddenly collapsed sending a cloud up dust into the air, a dark shadow was moving in the falling rubble. The mass of people parted like the Red Sea as a massive creature barrelled through them, head down, coming right towards O'Neil. It was roughly the shape of a gorilla but that is where any similarities ended. Its skin was a stone grey colour matching the material the city was made of, its arms were almost insanely muscular and each hand had become a large blob covered in a brown substance that melted into the wrists in a jagged pattern making the hands like maces. Its head was covered in a similar substance that obscured the entirety of its face; the head piece was lined with bump running from the front to the back along its centre. The shoulders were armoured in a similar way and the chest was covered in interlocking plates of the same material.

O'Neil turned and ran as fast as he could towards the door while Sheppard and Samuel covered him. O'Neil dove into the door followed quickly by Sheppard and Samuel, Gideon smashed his hand down on the control panel and the thick doors hissed shut. A second later a there was a massive bang and the five inch thick doors bulged inwards. Another high pitched scream resounded in their ears and a series of snarls and grunts followed. O'Neil let out a breath he hadn't remembered holding and looked over at Gideon who was fiddling around with a second keypad. Suddenly there was a loud roar and two more bulges stretched through the door smaller than the last but stretching the first so that the metal groaned in protest. Another set of blows smashed down on the door, the metal bending and warping even further, stress fractures shooting across it in interweaving patterns.

"Sheppard, you got any Claymores?" O'Neil asked quietly.

"No." Sheppard whispered wincing as another tow blows rained down on the door cracking it open a little.

The creature's armoured face appeared at the small crack, it had no eyes the armour covering most of its face. It had long jaws filled with sharp teeth like most predators, a long muscular tongue hanging out of its mouth and it had a massive sheet of wet skin, which pulsed in and out as it breathed, stretching across the front of its face. It stuck its muzzle into the crack the membrane like skin flapping wildly as air was drawn over it. The creature roared and from what everyone could see it was drooling heavily. Another set of blows crashed down on the door the crack widening to almost hand size.

"Get into position. I want controlled fire, aim for the soft spots." O'Neil said quietly as he walked down the corridor and knelt down aiming square at the door.

"O'Neil, even if we kill this creature there are still the masses attacking us." Teal'c said the end of his staff weapon snapping open with its usual crackle.

"One thing at a time." O'Neil muttered fishing out the two grenades from his vest.

The crack widened ever further under the continuous blows while Gideon still fiddled with the second panel.

"Gideon get over here." Sheppard said through his teeth as the creature hand came clean through the door.

"Give me a moment." Gideon answered his servo arm drilling into the wall next to him.

"Gideon move now." O'Neil said his voice full of authority.

"In a moment." The tech marine muttered shifting crystals around in the wall.

"Fuck!" O'Neil shouted as he ran towards the marine.

The creatures head smashed through the door, just as O'Neil reached Gideon and pulled him down, its jaws slamming down a centimetre from his head. A blue field suddenly sprang into life and bisected the creature through the chest. The creatures front half fell to the floor its cut completely cauterised by the shield, outside its legs and lower torso crumbled onto the ground. O'Neil blinked in surprise as the armoured creature deflated.

"You could have told us." Sheppard said lowering his P-90 with a sigh.

"When did you figure this out?" Carter asked looking at the shimmering blue shield.

"The control keys on the panel are similar to the ones I have been shown that activate the city shield." Gideon said getting to his feet and examining the corpse.

"So you guessed?" Daniel Jackson asked holstering his pistol.

"Mostly." The old marine said with a smile.

"You're turning into Baltus." Samuel said squatting down beside the creature's head.

"Maybe, but he seems to have a lot of fun." Gideon said checking the cracks in his armour which had widened a little since he last looked.

"You... you guessed, on that!?" McKay said startled.

"Relax McKay it all turned out okay." Sheppard said calmly.

"But, but it almost eat the General." McKay said waving his arms at O'Neil.

"I said relax." Sheppard said staring McKay down.

"But, but… never mind." McKay said hanging his head.

A single man appeared at the door, he looked at the assembled team before lunging forward only to have his hands and most of his arms destroyed by the shield. The man lurched back groaning loudly as others began to crowd around. In a second they fell upon the halved carcass of the armoured gorilla thing. The mass of people began tearing it apart shoving uncoordinated handfuls of still warm meat into their mouths, flinging blood and pieces of organs everywhere.

"Okay that's just sick." O'Neil said plainly as two men fought, albeit slowly and jerkily, over a piece of intestine.

"Samuel, lets get this thing further inside." Gideon said grabbing onto one of the large arms.

"Carter, what happened to all the supplies?" O'Neil asked looking longingly over the grotesque feast at a pile of neatly stacked containers.

"They were lost in the retreat." Carter answered with a grunt as she heaved on the dead corpse making it shift an inch.

"Okay, let's get your pet somewhere we can study it." O'Neil said kneeling down and grapping hold of the severed chest.

"Jack, how are we supposed to get back?" Daniel asked as he and Davidenko began pulling on the head.

"One thing at a time Daniel. One thing at a time." O'Neil strained out as he pushed the body forward.

"This is going to be a long day." McKay muttered as he and Teal'c grabbed onto different arms and pulled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samuel hummed lightly as he sawed another chunk of the animals armour off, the substance proving to be nearly as hard as stone. Different pieces of dissected organs lay around the seventh floor lab. After the activation of the city the transporters had come online otherwise they would have never got the quarter ton lump of meat and bone up the stairs. McKay was still moaning about a hernia he thought he was developing. The Apothecary had tasked Carter and McKay to helping him, they were far from biologists or medics but his choices were limited. The creature on the other hand had proven to be fascinating, although the brain was troubling.

"Would you look at that?" O'Neil whistled looking out a window over the mass of twisting people.

"You see some really weird shit sometimes." Sheppard said watching as another man was dragged down and devoured by a mob of others.

"Any idea what they are?" Daniel asked looking over at Samuel.

"Come one Daniel, look at them their z…" O'Neil was silenced by Daniel slapping his hand over his mouth.

"Don't say it." Daniel warned for once in his life looking threatening.

"Okay Daniel, okay. They're zombies." O'Neil said grinning happily.

"What did I just say?" Daniel all but shouted.

"I was going to say they were zebras." O'Neil said with a shrug.

"As in the zombie from your films?" Teal'c asked from his seat in the corner.

"Yeah, the brain eating, re-animated, unstoppable horde that is a zombie." O'Neil said happy to once again enlighten Teal'c to his own little world.

"That would be… so cool." Sheppard said smiling.

"No, no, no, no. There is no such thing as zombies." McKay said adamantly.

"Did your mother tell you that?" Sheppard asked pulling his head in from the window.

"Yes… I mean no. You can't bring the dead back." McKay said almost angrily.

"Tell that to Daniel." O'Neil said pointing at the archaeologist who just waved apologetically.

"But, but, you just can't..." McKay said deflating.

"Then maybe he as ghost. Come to send us all to our doom." O'Neil said with Sheppard providing ghost noises in the background.

"Just give up Rodney you'll never win." Carter said rubbing her left eye.

"Gideon here, the residents have managed to break into the first floor I'm sealing it off now." Gideon's said over the radio the intermittent sound of P-90 fire in the background almost hidden by his voice.

"Roger, I'll send Teal'c down to help." O'Neil answered nodding to the jaffa who got up and left the room.

"So when do you think rescue is coming?" Sheppard asked bored as he watched the dark masses smash against the building's walls like the sea on the shore.

"It's been what four, five hours since we left. So knowing Weir I'd say about ten maybe fifteen at a stretch." O'Neil answered tapping the face of his watch.

"O'Neil we have sealed the first floor but, the lack of those larger creatures worries me." Teal'c said the sound of loud banging on metal just behind him.

"Roger, Teal'c get back up here and seal all the doors you can behind you." O'Neil answered throwing a glass tube out the window and watching it plummet into the crowd below.

"I wonder what happened here." Daniel said putting away his note book.

"Who knows? Space plague." O'Neil said.

"Done that." Daniel answered.

"Mind control." O'Neil countered.

"To make them eat each other?" Daniel asked rhetorically.

"Endlessly looped through time till they went insane." O'Neil said unconsciously shivering at the memory of that incident.

"Maybe." Daniel said scratching his head.

"Hypnotic drug." Carter offered.

"We would be affected by now." McKay said.

"Hey Sheppard you feeling hungry?" O'Neil asked.

"A little, why?" Sheppard answered.

"You'll have to fight me for Daniel." O'Neil said with an evil smile.

"Why me?" Daniel whined.

"'Cause you'll be the easiest to eat." O'Neil said plainly.

"What about McKay?" Sheppard asked with a smile.

"We'll use him to placate Carter and the others while we escape." O'Neil said laying out his master plan step by step.

"You, sir, are a genius." Sheppard said smiling.

"I know." O'Neil answered smugly.

The hum of the transporters sounded and Daniel walked out to greet the other. A second later he went flying past the door and something howled. Samuel grabbed his bolter and charged out followed by O'Neil, Sheppard, Carter and McKay.

The creature was long and very thin, just smaller than a man on all fours, its bones were showing through its thin skin. It had light brown skin with yellow armoured patches along its shoulders and hind legs with cruel looking barbs on the back of its hands. From the knuckle down each hand had been replaced with a sickle-like claw that clacked on the floor as it moved them one by one. The creature roughly resembled a wolf without a tail or fur; its muscle weren't evident like the hulking behemoth they had been dissecting but the ones they could see looked sinewy and twitched sporadically. The things head was long and thin like its body, the pure black eyes were angled forward and the jaws had been replaced with what looked like a serrated beak that was dripping blood onto the floor. Behind it in the transporter were the bloody remains of something that had been thoroughly torn apart and splattered across the walls.

Sheppard and Carter backed away to get Daniel who was lying on the ground moaning behind them. The creature stayed perfectly still its black eyes making it impossible to tell were it was looking the clacking of its claws against the floor getting steadily faster.

Suddenly it threw itself forward, its muscles propelling it extremely fast the first round of fire swept over its head and before anyone could fire again it was upon them. A backhanded claw connected with O'Neil midriff, smashing him into a wall with a loud crack. Samuel smashed it over the ribs with his bolter the creature howling in pain as its thin skin tore open and light weight bones snapped underneath the assault. With a powerful mule kick from the hind claws he was sent sprawling down the corridor his armour having ten symmetrical gashes across the chest and power cords, effectively rendering him inert. McKay fired into its side the bullet passing through with extreme ease. The creature hollered in pain, its intestine hanging out of the hole. The creature slashed at his face, its claws tearing down the right side shredding his eye and cheek. McKay stumble backwards the blood pouring down his face not enough to stall his reactions. He raised his right hand in a feeble attempt to stop the lunging animal. The beak snapped shut on his fore arm the creature's momentum sending them crashing to the floor. His Radius and Ulna (bones in forearm) snapped like twigs in the things mouth, his blood poured from the open corners of the creatures mouth along with its drool. McKay screamed silently as blood streamed off his face and his bone ground and cracked in the creature's mouth. A hailstorm of bullets shredded its side as Carer and Sheppard opened fire, the thing howled in pain blood pouring in unrelenting torrents. Then it stopped and began to convulse, blood streaming from its eyes and its mouth stretch open in a hollow scream. It snapped back to reality, the pain apparently forgotten and lunged at Carter faster than ever.

Carter didn't have a chance to react before it reached her the creature missed taking her head off by an inch and its shoulder slammed into her, crushing the air out of her lungs. Sheppard fired another clip into the creature's side splintering its shoulder blades; it simply turned on him and lashed out. He blocked the claws with his P-90 but he was still sent flying down the corridor. He landed with a loud smash his P-90 evicting two of his ribs and taking up residence.

Sheppard, holding his side, looked up as the creature approached him blood pouring from its mouth, its hide covered in pieces of its own organs and blood. The thing was breathing heavily as it approached him ignoring the moaning McKay and the still Samuel, its now blood-red eyes fixed on him. The hum of the transporter sounded behind Sheppard and he closed his eyes waiting for the bite on his neck but it never came.

The sound of objects shooting through the air and a wet thump followed quickly after. Opening his eyes he saw several bluish grey rectangles fly over his head. Turning around, wincing at the effort he looked up at his apparent savoir. A ball of light with three rings spinning around it in irregular orbits was hovering above his head.

"Great I'm dead." Sheppard said wincing again.

The ball of light floated closer to him and he stared at it awaiting some all powerful voice to tell him to come into the light. That notion of thought was broken off when the ball began to speak. "Joy. I have located you. We have much work to do, Architect." It said the light flashing brighter with every syllable.

"The fuck?" Sheppard questioned.

The hum of the transporter sounded once again and Teal'c, Davidenko and Gideon appeared in looking relatively calm until they registered the scene of carnage around them. Teal'c and Davidenko went immediately to McKay who was rolling around in a pool of his own blood. O'Neil and Carter were just recovering, Daniel was still out cold and Samuel was glaring at Gideon as he berated him for letting his armour's power get severed. Sheppard turned to look back at the ball of light only to find it gone.

"Architect, why are you delaying?" The ball of light voice asked from above his head Sheppard looked up to see it floating over him. He promptly slurred out an excuse to sleep and passed out. "How troublesome." The light ball muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it took so long, I got this really annoying eye infection, but hey it's long. Anyway, please review and ask question it keeps my moral high. Till next time.


	9. A Hint of Mayhem

"Normal speech"

"**Gothic around non-Imperials**."

"Mental Links."

"_Ship Names_."

"#Ancient to every one#."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

R3mu5: Thank you very much. Now for the technical stuff, I have been considering this for awhile and have left it out mainly because I have been trying to tie up all the lose ends. I have, hopefully, perfected a solution that drives the plot and blah, blah, blah (I hate English classes). Anyway I will address the situation in this chapter and without giving anything away I will say that while not a straight out drug or something as easy, it is quite clever.

Chibi-Chipmunk on Crack: Thanks, I'm still going strong. I have a very simple belief; you finish what you start no matter the cost. It's got me through life and earned me fear and respect (mainly fear). Cheers and continue to review it provides motivation.

Xeno Major: I apologies for the similarity, I have not intended to rip off Guilty Spark in anyway. The similarities are, as I have already stated, due to closeness of 343 and my AI's functions and circumstances. The two characters will diverge latter as its personality developed. It will probably still resemble elements of 343 but I am trying my hardest to make it unique. While the four lines it has spoken so far could be likened to Guilty Spark I, personally, feel that I have not supplied enough information got make an accurate assessment. Thanks for your questions, they keep me interested.

FraserMage: Nope, the AI will be the only thing that even closely resembles anything from Halo.

Gforce member45: I will not be bringing elements of Halo over. The AI while similar will be of my own creation. While not totally insane, yet, it is a little off balance.

Long live Warhammer40k: The ball of light, as others have pointed out, resembles 343 Guilty Spark. I am not intending to make it a straight rip off. Thank you for your continued reviews and support.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please refrain from that, Adherent!" The floating ball of light said its voice not changing pitch but the threat came through clear all the same.

"Easy, easy, I was just checking his pulse." Carter said backing away from Sheppard slowly watching the spinning rings for any sign of those strange blocks detaching again.

"Operator! The Architect requires consciousness to continue his work." The thing demanded rounding on O'Neil.

"What do you want me to do?" O'Neil asked as the thing floated inches from his face, the spinning rings making him feel a little uncomfortable.

"Instruct the Oddity to move on from the damaged Operator and repair the Architect." The light ball demanded, a hint of anger sliding into its electronic voice.

"But McKay needs treatment." Daniel said appealing to the machine.

"Be silent Adherent!" The thing screeched spinning round to face Daniel.

The ball of light had so far managed to get under everyone's skin. The minute Sheppard had lost consciousness it had began barking orders out at every one like it owned them, especially the ones it addressed as Adherent. Once they got a closer look at the thing they could see that its core was covered on both sides by a random arrangement of hexagons of different shapes melted into each other, similar to the design on a Jumper's interior walls. The front end was a slightly raised lens that had a ring of Ancient symbols around its edge. The underside had two lines of metal that ran from right below the lens to the back end that widened out making a T shape on it, in-between the two lines glowed a deeper blue which Carter had quickly summarized as the anti-gravity unit. The rings that span around it normally traveled at a leisurely pace but when it was aggravated they began to accelerate. If what O'Neil and Carter had seen was correct they could separate and make some very messy ballistic weapons. It had refused to identify itself, either ignoring them or demanding that they wake Sheppard. On the other hand it had rather quickly labeled all of them: apparently O'Neil and McKay were Operators; Daniel, Carter and Teal'c were Adherents; Samuel and Gideon were Oddities, Sheppard was for some unknown reason the Architect and Davidenko had been labeled Third. Gideon was mildly intrigued by the machine; in his mind it represented an extremely advanced Machine Spirit that had achieved sentience.

"#This is unacceptable!#" The machine yelled at the room, rings blurring together making a threatening whirling noise.

Everyone chose to block out the AI's annoying ranting.

"Well is he going to be alright?" Davidenko asked Samuel as the marine Apothecary busied himself over the shredded lump of flesh that was once McKay's arm.

"I don't know. The eye is completely destroyed and if we don't replace it soon he'll lose sight in the right side altogether." Samuel said administering another dose of pain killers.

"What about his arm?" Davidenko queried glancing down at the pulverized limb. The lower arm was held on by a few tendons and shards of shattered bone stuck out at odd angles all around the wound.

"I had to cauterize the arteries to stop the bleeding and administered vasoconstrictors at the shoulder joint to lessen blood flow but what worries me is this." Samuel said quietly turning McKay's arm over revealing all of his veins unto his elbow a deep grey.

"I don't understand." Davidenko said.

"These shouldn't be grey, in fact without blood in them they shouldn't been seen at all. The most probable explanation is there is something in his veins and if its there then it's in all his tissues." Samuel said gently turning the arm back over.

"And that's bad." Davidenko said quietly.

"It means that he caught something off that animal when it bit him." Samuel said a frown growing on his face.

"Unfortunate." An electronic voice said from right beside their ears. Both Davidenko and Samuel whirled around to face the now calmer machine. "This Operator has been infected, he is beyond help. Now repair the Architect." The machine said, silently floating closer to Samuel.

"What do you mean by infected?" Samuel questioned squaring up to the floating AI.

"The subject that I terminated was Asper-12. If that is so then he is infected with the Asper Genus." The machine paused and it rings began to accelerate faster and faster. "And the Virus." It said pure hatred clear in its voice.

"The Virus?" Davidenko asked worry soaking into her words.

"Your knowledge on the subject is irrelevant Third. Oddity repair the Architect." The AI demanded, its voice back to its normal calmer tone.

"No, I have to finish my analysis of Doctor McKay." Samuel said turning back to McKay's prone form.

"He is beyond salvation. You will obey!" The AI screeched.

"I will not!" Samuel shouted back at the floating light ball.

The AI surged backwards surprised by the marine's outburst, by this time everyone was watching it with interest. "Termination approved." It whispered.

Thin blue lines shot over the rings dividing them up into identical rectangles that began to expand further and further away from the central body. O'Neil's eyes widened as he recognized the spinning shapes and before he thought it through he opened fire on the floating machine. The bullets bounced off a shield which flared up as green wave that rippled away from the blast for a second before it vanished from sight again. The AI spun around its weapons moving faster than the eye could see.

"Terminate." It whispered before a rectangle shot out.

O'Neil reacted on instinct and lunged to the side a milli-second before the blunt block shot over his head and tore straight through the wall behind him leaving a very jagged hole. An orange plasma blast smashed into the AI making its shield flare again. The machine rounded on Teal'c who simply fired again into its "face", the Jaffa's face set in stone.

"Die Betrayers!" The AI screamed before the entire top rings worth of rectangles fired at everyone.

The entirety of the room threw themselves to the floor as flying blocks tried to shred them into ragged lumps of quivering flesh. The rectangles mostly missed the SG teams but they left the room looking like a small world war had just been fought in it. Before the second wave of death dealing blocks could surge forth and completely liquefy the pinned humans a loud groan and muttered curse drifted through the room.

"I hate this part." Sheppard muttered pulling himself further up the wall he was propped against.

"Architect! You are functioning again." The AI shouted the flying blocks of death shooting out of their holes in the walls or making new ones and snapped back together into the three lazily spinning rings.

"Why is a light bulb talking?" Sheppard asked pointing at the little machine.

"We don't know. I, personally, was hoping you could get it to talk sense." O'Neil said waving his gun at the light ball that was now floating in circles around Sheppard's head rambling happily to its self.

"Sure, right. Then would you like me to reconcile humanity and the Wraith?" Sheppard asked sarcastically pulling himself further up the wall to get a better look at the room.

"You got one." Carter said.

"Talk is inconsequential. The Architect must finish his work." The AI demanded turning to face Carter.

"Be quiet for a second." Sheppard said up to the floating machine.

"I obey." It said before lowering its self down to rest just above his head.

"What?" Sheppard asked as O'Neil, Carter, Gideon and Samuel all stared at him questioningly.

"We have been trying to shut that thing up for the last hour." O'Neil said a little annoyed.

"A second has passed, may I converse again?" The AI asked.

"No, just don't talk unless I ask you something." Sheppard said offhandedly.

"Confirmed." The AI said before falling silent once again.

"How's Rodney?" Sheppard asked as he sat down in a chair that the AI hadn't tore apart.

"Samuel has stabilized him, for now, but we must leave soon." Carter said randomly shifting through some scraps of machines long since gone that lay scattered around the lab.

"But Weir will have a ship coming in like four hours so he'll be okay." Sheppard said confidently and Carter just nodded slowly in return.

"Major, I might need your assistance." Samuel said turning to face Sheppard. "Instruct that machine to tell me about the Asper Genus it mentioned." Samuel continued making Sheppard raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sure, um, you. Tell Samuel all about what ever he said." Sheppard clumsily commanded the AI.

"As you wish. The Asper Genus was produced after extensive modifications to the Zelus variant. It was designed for a roll with greatly increased ability to manipulate cell growth and differentiation. The High Council commissioned it along with other nano-tech weapons. It was employed on three occasions across differing theaters with a hundred percent success rate. Unfortunately the Asper Genus colonies proved too advanced and began to contradict their own directives, ignoring other to complete the primaries. The flaw seemed to be universal as any subject that suffered too much damage began to cannibalize tissues in ascending order and the units that flood the brain assert temporary control over the host. The program was discontinued after Asper-19 went berserk and slaughtered seven Operators and nine Adherents." The AI said complying with its commands perfectly.

"And this Virus you spoke of?" Samuel asked narrowing his eyes at the floating light ball.

"That information has not been specified for release." The AI said a faint note of arrogance at the back of its voice.

"You… listen do you have a name?" Sheppard asked.

"Affirmative, on activation I was designated Caminus Animum-252 but at a later date you dubbed me Ignarus Vultis." The newly named AI stated.

"Daniel?" O'Neil asked a lost look on his face.

"Let's see, Ignarus Vultis is the Ignorance of Form and Caminus Animum is a Forged Mind." Daniel said after a second.

"That's a bit weird." Sheppard said looking back at the AI.

"You informed me that it was ironic, considering your work." The AI stated.

"Okay, how about just Vultis for now?" Sheppard asked.

"Or V, for short." O'Neil put in.

"If it is the Architect's directive then I will obey." Vultis said.

"Great, now answer the man." Sheppard said pointing at Samuel. "In-fact you will answer any question from the people in this room." Sheppard finished after a short pause.

"Including the Adherents?" Vultis asked a hint of displeasure in its electronic synthesis of speech.

"A who?" Sheppard asked annoyed at even more complications.

"It's what it calls every one without the ATA gene or something else strange about them." Daniel supplied.

"Yes everyone." Sheppard said glaring at the machine completely lost in the thought if a glare mattered to the little ball of aggravation.

"Confirmed." Vultis said before floating over to Samuel.

"The Operator has been infected as I already stated. The Virus is a creation of the Betrayer. The Betrayer designed the Virus to destroy all the work of the Architect by manipulating the two Genuses into lobotomizing their hosts resulting in a loss of higher brain functions. The Zelus was able to maintain lower functions in its hosts but they lost its regenerative benefits. The Asper was able to maintain a far greater restorative ability but all Adherent or Operator Aspers have been reduced to a low animalistic state, with the animal subjects retaining a Lupine level of intelligence. The Virus is incredibly evasive and no treatment was ever found before the Council ordered the planet purged." Vultis stated completely oblivious to the anger, depression and fear that filled the room.

"How long until Rodney dies?" Carter asked somberly.

"That is irrelevant. Now the Architect has returned with a solution we can begin to restore the city." Vultis answered happily.

"What?!" Sheppard shouted at the floating dispenser of annoyance.

"You have returned therefore you have a solution." Vultis stated.

"We have another mission." Sheppard said.

"Another mission? What overrides restoration?" Vultis demanded swinging around to float inches from Sheppard's face.

"You don't need to know." O'Neil said bluntly.

"#Unaceptable!#" The AI screamed. "Divulge! You will obey! You will obey!" It shouted at O'Neil.

"Machine Spirit, calm your self. We must concentrate on helping Doctor McKay." Gideon said gently.

"That Operator is beyond salvation. He is lost." Vultis stated rolling towards McKay in its version of a nod.

"If we removed the machines shouldn't he recover?" Daniel asked.

"Negative, Asper Genus can only be destroyed by lethal doses of ionizing radiation, positive thermal extremes or high velocity impact." Vultis stated.

"Then why is it spreading so slowly?" Samuel asked turning McKay's arm over to show the grey lines that now reached just below the shoulder.

"Curious. There is contradiction in his cells." Vultis floated closer the rings spinning very slowly as it appeared to stare at McKay. "He is not full Operator!" It screeched surging back.

"What the hell does that mean?" O'Neil asked getting impatient with the secretive and loud AI.

"He registers as Operator yet several groups of cells are from an Adherent." The AI said flying in circles above their heads.

"And that's bad?" O'Neil asked.

"Positive, Asper will treat non-dominant genotype as pathogen and destroy it. Operator will suffer major biological failure then rebuild with dominant genotype." Vultis said still flying in erratic circles.

"It'll kill him!" Sheppard shouted.

"Confirmed. Projected loss of bodily functions in seventeen minutes, nine seconds. Estimated brain damage at seventy percent of total efficiency." Vultis said settling back down to head level.

"I believe I have a solution." Gideon said his old face wrinkled in thought. "You said this Asper would destroy all different cells then re-grow them, correct?" The tech-marine asked.

"Affirmative." Vultis answered.

"Then it will spread extremely slowly, yes?" Gideon continued.

"Affirmative, I have already stated as such." Vultis answered again.

"And this Virus, it's harmless without the machines?" Gideon asked a small hope gathering behind his eyes.

"Negative, many tests showed no adverse effects on non-host subject but some cases developed auto-immune reaction after the fact but only thirty two percent of experiments had such a development." Vultis answered.

"Then we simply remove the infected flesh." Gideon said plainly.

"Are you insane? We don't have anything close to the right equipment or procedures. We don't even have a sterilized tool on us. He's human Gideon; he can't survive battle field treatment like we can." Samuel argued.

"It's this or his life Samuel." Gideon said quietly.

"Would this work?" Sheppard asked the AI staring right into its shining center.

"If Genus hasn't spread beyond the shoulder joint and the incision is done fast. If a serious limb separation is detected they will attempt to flood the central body and continue." Vultis answered plainly.

"Alright, I say we do it." O'Neil said frowning over at the still scientist.

"Jack it's his whole arm." Daniel said.

"You, how long was it before Shep… I mean this Architect guy left?" O'Neil asked Vultis.

"You will show respect. The Architect left on the eve of the planet's cleansing. Approximately three years after the first outbreak." Vultis said a note of sadness in its voice.

"See Daniel it's the only way. He's the second smartest out of us and I don't think he has three years." O'Neil said pointing at McKay.

"Positive, approximately nine minutes till Genus extends beyond the limits of the limb." Vultis supplied much to O'Neil annoyance.

"Teal'c hold him down, Davidenko you help. Gideon and Carter try and get the transporter to work again. Daniel, take the fairy light and set up a comm channel. I don't want our rescue to think we're dead. Samuel you ready?" O'Neil said sitting down beside Sheppard.

"As we'll ever be." The Apothecary said with a sigh stretching out McKay's arm to get at the joint.

"Good luck." Gideon said with a small nod towards the bolter on the table.

"Alright hold him still, **and Emperor guide me**." Samuel said as small blade on his Narthecium revved up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Servitor thudded dead to the ground its cybernetic implants still futilely trying to command the withered corpse. The spidery arms eventually lay down to rest and circuitry that had suspended it on the verge of death for years shut down as the body gave into its final sentence. A low gurgle from the vox caster that replaced the throat and lower jaw was the last sign of life as Levis ripped his right hand off the little amount of grey flesh he could find. The Wraith craned his neck and snarled in pain; hunger was not new to him and these walking dead men gave so little nourishment. A cough drew his attention to the door as Doctor Carson Beckett walked in followed by two I.G.L. riflemen. For a second Levis's vision faded to red and his instincts took over, the warmth of a real feeding called to him more than the rotting carcasses he was fed. A half step forward and the world snapped back into place. Twin las rifles had snapped into automatic position and the two guards stared at the Xeno, almost daring him to take another step. Levis flexed his right hand and took a step backwards away from his possible meals and the dead servitor. The Wraith sat down in one of the two chairs in the room and glared at the three humans.

"Alright son, how you feeling?" Beckett asked as cheerfully as he could, taking the seat opposite the Wraith.

"Adequate, not that you care." Levis said watching the human with almost too much interest.

"Now don't get worked up. Dr. Weir has made some arrangements and that pretty young lass of yours can come see you." Beckett said taking a blood sample from the Wraith's already insanely scarred arm.

"I wish to go out side. I did not escape that place to become another prisoner! I didn't save your friends to be locked in a cage again!" Levis shouted rising to his feet the Las rifles homing in on him in a second.

"Easy, easy; I've talked with her and until we got your lapses under control you can't be allowed out. If those marine hadn't caught you in time who knows what would have happened. Now I've been working with the Asgard to come up with something and we have an idea but it's complicated." Beckett said trying to encourage the Wraith.

"That is of no consequence. I can wait for a long time." The Wraith said smiling mockingly.

"Okay lads, I've got what I came for." Beckett said pocketing the vial of blue blood.

"Yes sir." The two men answered; after Beckett had passed them they both grabbed onto one of the Servitors arms and began to heave the heavy body out the door.

Doctor Carson Beckett looked at the vial in his hand and back at the door. One of the many unused outer building had provided a heavy duty room that could, according to Zelenka, withstand a high speed impact or two. The place was nicer than the brig and kept the Wraith far enough away form the general populace that none of the more active anti-Xeno groups could get at him. Levis him self wasn't looking to good, they may have been feeding him but the half alive Servitors had proven not to be a viable substitute for a live human. The Wraith had developed large deep green bags under his eyes, his skin had become progressively paler and most of the fight had gone out of him except for the brief flashes of pure instinct. Beckett himself was surprised to learn that the Servitor plan was a double edged sword; as well as keep him alive the decaying corpse also poisoned him at the same time. While many of the I.G.L and Atlantis expedition personnel had protested at keeping the Wraith around he had already proven very effective at cracking Wraith jammer technologies and augmenting their own computer to resist invasion. A sigh escaped Beckett's lips as he mentally prepared him self for another long, long talk with Nanna, Thor and Ve.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Goa'uld known as Ba'al; the scourge of millions, the destroyer of worlds, second only to Anubis was having a very good time. Far be it for him not to enjoy the simpler pleasures. Brushing a piece of white plaster off his trouser legs he continued to watch as the so called leaders of the Tau'ri military clambered over each other to get away. Yet even now, at the center of it all stood that little group which had caused him so much trouble in the past and probably the future. The Shol'va, the Tau'ri, the Tok'ra and the newest arrival to the party the Astarte. Since there's no time like the present he decided to push on with his self appointed mission.

"Now I sure I speak for most of us here when I say, I don't really want to become free atoms." Ba'al said smiling warmly at his reluctant audience.

"What is it you want?" Hayes asked staring down the Goa'uld.

"Two things really. First I would like sanctuary on this world and in return I will forsake one of my brothers." Ba'al said with mock hurt.

"And the second." Hammond asked his pistol still trained on Ba'al's forehead.

"Honestly, I would like a nice cup of coffee." Ba'al said warmly.

"Please refrain from making jokes." Hayes said. "Or I'll blow you up." He added at the end.

"Sorry, a bad habit on my part." Ba'al said smiling contently.

"Jacob, Bra'tac, Stein lower your weapons." Hayes said gently.

"Excellent, lets begin." Ba'al said happily jumping to his feet making the entire room gasp.

"First the information." Hammond said desperately wanting an excuse to shoot the Goa'uld dead.

"Straight to business. I admire that." Ba'al said sitting back down.

"Now if you please." Hayes prompted.

"Very well, this expedition you have sent to the Pegasus Galaxy. Well one of few remaining Goa'uld that escaped your purges has bestowed upon himself the duty of avenging our defeat." Ba'al stopped and sighed. "What that half insane lunatic was thinking is far beyond me. Alas, he managed to slip into one of your Shol'va regiments and get whisked away." Ba'al continued seriously.

"So what's his agenda?" Hammond asked.

"Well like some my more foolish race, he honestly believes himself a god and under this delusion he thinks he can rebuild the galaxy after the plague of death has washed over it. So he has decided that these, Replicons you call them, are punishment for you deserting us. He has decided that you cannot be allowed to survive." Ba'al said sounding almost sad.

"And that's why you're here." Hayes muttered.

"To save your own skin. How beneficent of you." Jacob Carter sneered.

"Well, if he succeeds in sabotaging your expedition in any way he can then I die as well." Ba'al said with a small shrug.

"So what do you suggest?" Hayes asked narrowing his eyes at the all too happy man in front of him.

"Warn them and then let fate take its course." Ba'al said sitting back into the padded chair.

"That's quiet relaxed of you." Jacob Carter said the distrust almost visible around him.

"Well Suen is a tenacious little fanatic. He always got a job done before, no matter the cost." Ba'al said smiling lightly as his plan fell into place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A most crude device." Vultis muttered while Daniel shot another of the moaning mob closing in on him.

A burst of loud barks from beside him drowned out his sharp response as Gideon's bolt pistol annihilated the closest three in a mini-explosion. A small bleep from beside them signaled the reactivation of the internal shielding and a blue water curtain descended from the roof and settled to the floor. The first man to the shield incinerated half his face and most of his body before falling back, the others behind him fell upon the body instantly.

"Third level secure." Gideon said into his vox caster.

"Roger, Teal'c's enroute to finish the patrol." O'Neil replied his voice sounding tired.

"Okay. Any word of a ship?" Daniel asked holstering his nearly empty pistol.

"Nope, and if they don't hurry we're going to lose McKay. His arm came off alright, and it's fucked up, but Samuel says he bleeding bad." O'Neil replied.

True to his word McKay's arm was of mild interest to the most of the more intellectual members of the team. The severed limb had turned completely grey and from what Samuel could gather it was still technically alive. The only problem was the black sludge that oozed out with the drying blood at the wounds. Vultis had informed them that it was the machines attempting to keep the limb alive.

"Apply pressure here." Samuel said pointed to a spot just above the red stain on the bandage and Davidenko pushed down with both hands.

"Anything on the transporters?" Samuel asked Sheppard while he tended to the long gashed down McKay's face.

"No, Colonel Carter hasn't been able to get them out side of this building." Sheppard answered from his seat at the doorway.

"Has the situation changed outside?" Samuel continued administering another dose of painkillers.

"Nope, still surrounded and they've got into the third floor now." Sheppard answered just a flash of white light shone from the transporter, instantly his P-90 was trained on the door.

"Architect, the security systems have been engaged." An electronic voice said from the transporter.

"Doctor Jackson, Gideon you there?" Sheppard asked his aim not wavering from the door.

"Yes Major." Daniel said stepping out of the transporter.

"Good, anything new?" Sheppard asked lowering his gun as the archeologist entered the laboratory they had occupied.

"Sam thinks she can get the transporter to take us to another building in about half an hour." Daniel said sitting down at a table.

"That would be a breach of regulations. I have informed you that charges will be filed if you continue." Vultis said from above Sheppard's head.

"Right and while your on that, figure out how many fruit pastels it would take to choke a partridge." Sheppard said sarcastically.

"What is fruit pastel?" Vultis asked floating down to face Sheppard.

"Never mind." Sheppard muttered with a sigh.

"So Samuel how's McKay?" Daniel asked.

"He's stable for now but if we can't get him back to a medi-lab and fit him with bionics soon he'll lose his right arm and eye for good." The Apothecary said resting a caring hand on McKay's sweat covered forehead.

"What is bionics?" Vultis asked floating in front of the space marine.

"It's a mechanical substitute for a lost or damaged organic limb." Samuel said.

"Mechanical variants? Processing… found, Imitor Artus unit." Vultis said almost to its self.

"Substitute Limb." Daniel said quietly.

"Confirmed, units were phased out after cloning ban was lifted." Vultis said.

"Wait! You have cloning facilities here?" Sheppard asked the AI rising to his feet ignoring the pain in his ribs.

"Negative, cloning was restricted in Lantean space after a… incident with the Wraith." Vultis said sounding almost embarrassed.

"So you don't have either?" Davidenko asked hopefully.

"Negative." The AI almost hissed at the woman. "The Betrayer was working on a combat pattern." The AI muttered hate dripping from its voice, if it could it probably would have spat on the floor.

"Combat pattern?" Sheppard asked curiosity and hope clear in his voice.

"Yes, using material E-1764." Vultis said the momentary rage forgotten.

"What the hell is that?" Sheppard asked getting impatient with the AI.

"It is derived from substance D-396." Vultis answered like it was perfectly clear to everyone.

"But what is it?" Sheppard asked leaning over the table to glare at the floating machine.

"D-396 was recovered from species M-114. It was used in Omicron encoded experiments at Naamah." Vultis stated. Daniel and Samuel's heads whipped around to face the floating AI so fast that it appeared incredibly painful. Davidenko and Sheppard looked on intently at the mention of Omicron encoding.

"You said Naamah right? As in the science station?" Daniel asked carefully as if his voice would cause the machine to explode.

"Ex-station, all recovered materials were stored in stasis until E-1764 was successfully produced." Vultis answered bobbing from side to side perplexed by the Adherent's strange actions.

"But the Asgard said everything was destroyed." Samuel said.

"Correction, Asgard science vessel arrived after recovery operation." Vultis answered.

"What's this Naamah place?" Sheppard asked.

"It's a long story. All I'll say is that it's the last confirmed location of a C'tan." Daniel said quietly.

"#Warning! Adherent isn't allowed access to information!#" Vultis shouted at them its rings spinning madly.

"Calm down." Sheppard ordered.

"I am calm." Vultis responded.

"Is any of this recovered D-369 left?" Sheppard asked carefully.

"Confirmed, one inert piece remains in storage after planetary cleansing." Vultis answered.

"Can you take us to this Imitor Artus?" Daniel asked.

"Negative, Betrayer's Lab is sealed in adjacent building." Vultis answered.

"But you could unseal it?" Samuel asked.

"Positive." Vultis answered swinging around to face the marine.

"Sam! Sam, get those transporters working I think we may have found what we're looking for." Daniel practically shouted into his radio.

"Daniel stop talking nonsense." O'Neil's bored voice drifted in as a response.

"No, Jack the AI says they have a piece of a C'tan." Daniel said. He hear the sound of someone falling of a seat and a low chuckle in the background before that was drowned out by the high pitched screaming of Vultis.

"Daniel are you sure?" O'Neil asked his voice stern and harsh like it was when he was being deadly serious.

"Yes, it mentioned the science station, the Asgard ship and it said they have a piece of it here." Daniel said enthusiastically.

"Alright, Carter and Gideon are working on it now. I'll have Teal'c leave an automatic message. When I give the word get into the transporter and we'll send you over." O'Neil said before Daniel could answer he cut the line.

"Samuel, get him ready to move." Daniel said pointing at McKay as he got up and began packing the assortment of semi-empty clips that lay scattered around the place.

"You, go help the Colonel." Sheppard said to Vultis.

"Confirmed." The AI said before shooting out the room. A second later it came bobbing back. "Which one is the Colonel?" It asked from the doorway.

"She's the… female Adherent." Sheppard said trying to phrase the instructions so the machine could understand.

"Confirmed." Vultis said again before disappearing down the corridor.

"Alright, Samuel what can I do?" Sheppard asked the massive white blob darting around the room.

"When we carry him you support his head so he doesn't swallow his own tongue. I didn't go through all this trouble for him to have the indecency to choke on his own body parts." Samuel said applying a fresh bandage over McKay's face.

"Right." Sheppard muttered as he sat down and waited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carson Beckett sat holding his own eye lids open as the three Asgard in front of him continued to argue. It had been a solid two hours of practically a non-stop loop of exactly the same phrases and actions only altered in the slightest degree every time. It was at this time that he finally understood why they had such problem defeating the replicators and later the Replicons. They took what they knew and worked outwards going over every detail looking for the slightest imperfection. It was the polar opposite to how most humans reacted. While an Asgard would sit and ponder about something a man like O'Neil would shoot it a couple of times and then see how it went from there. A trait that disturbingly a few Asgard were beginning to pick up.

"Alteration of the intestinal tract." Thor proposed.

"Kill him." Nana answered instantly.

"Nutrient supplements." Thor said again.

"Kill him." His idea was immediately shot down again.

"Using the human's retrovirus we turn him human." Ve proposed from his seat next to Beckett.

"Violation of rights and then kill him." Nana answered instantly.

"Look why don't we just gut him and stick a new one in." Beckett said discontentedly.

"That… might just work." Nana said.

"Yes, we give him a human digestive system. Interesting." Thor muttered turning away from the two seated individuals.

"Are you bloody insane? We can't go around digging out the guts of who ever we want!" Beckett shouted getting a nod of support from Ve.

"Then what do you suggest?" Nana asked rounding on the human.

"Well, the um Wraith…. They have a fully functioning digestive system but it deactivates for some reason. So if we could reactivate it." Beckett said frowning down at his paper littered desk.

"Impossible, even we can't achieve such complex and stable genetic manipulation over a long period. The state of our race before we had access to Imperial technologies is a testament to that." Thor said.

"But it sounds like a good experiment." Nana said rubbing her webbed hands together.

"True." Thor conceded.

"But that would endanger Levis." Ve said dampening the mood.

"I think I might have an idea." Beckett said quickly walking out of the room.

"Humans are so impulsive." Thor muttered.

"But there are so fun." Nana said.

"And dangerous." Ve said quietly.

Beckett strode down the hallways his mind running through scenarios and tests faster than he could consciously think. If they could trick the digestive system to begin accepting nutrients from normal food sources again. They would need to treat the muscle atrophy around the entire system, so he would need something that caused rapid muscle growth. He would need to stimulate the stomach, liver, intestines and pancreas, so he would something that could handle extreme genetic and hormonal manipulation. And finally he would need to practically rebuild the network of capillaries and lymph vessels around the Wraith's intestines and stomach, so he would need another battery of genetic and hormonal alterations. So the only question he was faced with was who could cause massive hormonal and genetic manipulation that he and the Asgard could easily gain access to and adapt to their own needs. Carson Beckett stopped dead in his tracks his face twisted into a mixture of fear, resignation and disappointment as the horrible revelation dawned on him, sometimes life was a real bitch. About turning he began walking very quickly towards Elizabeth Weir's office in hopes she could in someway help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nestor's unarmored body smashed to the floor as the younger more violent marine stood over him grinning happily. With a grunt the older man was on his feet again and facing his captain. The two of them stood in the middle of the sparing arena with several of the Atlantis expedition watching on in interest and fear. To see marines fight was a spectacular and frightening thing. Men who could literally hold your head in their hand and crush it throwing each other around with apparent ease, was a very interesting sight. Angelus threw the shattered remains of Nestor's wooden sword, the third one they had gone through, away and widened his grin. The older marine smiled warmly before launching himself forward. An uppercut caught the Nestor in the stomach and the air escaped all three of his lungs. Nestor not one to be denied his due surged his foot forward tripping Angelus. They tumbled to the ground and fought for a second before Nestor lay flat on his stomach with Angelus sitting happily on his back.

"I concede." Nestor grunted.

"Of course you do." Angelus said getting off him.

"A ruthless as ever." Nestor said through a smile as he massaged his sore gut.

"It's me. What do you expect?" Angelus said happily admiring the sever dents in his training sword.

"Nothing less." Nestor said proudly. "**The Emperor protects**." He said with a small nod of his head.

"**The Emperor protects**." Angelus answered. "All right who wants pain?" He said happily at the watching crowd.

"I'd rather have a small talk." Elizabeth Weir said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Very well. **Have the next victim ready when I return**." Angelus said nodding to the assembled marines who were currently arguing among themselves.

Angelus's smile faded from his face as the door hissed shut and his normal semi-frown was back in place. "What is it you require?" He asked looking between the strong faced Weir and, even though he was trying to hide it, scared Beckett.

"You know about our resident Wraith?" Weir asked probingly.

"Yes, the Xeno survived on your peoples' recommendation." Angelus said sternly.

"Yes well, Dr. Beckett may have found a way to keep him alive indefinitely." Weir said half turning to Beckett.

Beckett took a half step forward so he was in front of Weir and cleared his throat. "Well you see, I was hoping… that we could get a sample of… one of your… Progenoids." Beckett asked making him self smaller with every pause.

Angelus just stared at the man in front of him. In a flash Beckett was suspended in the air; his legs flailing helplessly and his windpipe being thoroughly crushed by the massive hand of Angelus. Weir's eyes widened in shock as the gentle Doctor clawed at the hand around his neck. Lunging forward she was stopped when the tip of a wooden sword was pointed directly at her throat. "**Do not tempt my wrath! You would use the Emperors blessing for a Xeno!? Blasphemy! Kill the Traitor! Burn the Heretic!**" Angelus shouted his eyes burning with rage.

"Angelus please we would only need a single cell. Please let Carson go." Weir begged as Beckett's eyes began to roll into the back of his head.

"**That is one too many.** **You remember what we did the Traitors before? Our vengeance would be a hundred fold this time**." Angelus his voice low and deadly.

"Let him go." Weir's voice had dropped any pretence of formality and it was as low and deadly as Angelus's.

Beckett thudded to the ground his vision swimming with colors and black spots while his limbs twitched sporadically. "We only need a scan." He said the words slurred and hoarse.

Angelus turned to go back into the room but before the door opened he said. "I will think about this. Now leave before I change my mind." The words were filled with anger just below the surface that threatened to drown them all in blood.

"Thank you." Weir said quietly as she helped Beckett to his feet.

Inside the room a cheer for the start of another spar was followed quickly by a howl of pain as Angelus vented his anger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Easy, easy. Watch the wall. I said watch the wall!" Samuel shouted as he, Davidenko and Sheppard attempted to navigate McKay into the transporter booth.

"Okay Sam hit it." Daniel said with a smirk on his face at the very uncomfortable positions the people in the life had assumed.

They disappeared in a flash of white light and Daniel stepped into the alcove with a sigh. "Again Sam." He said before vanishing form the building.

Two levels below Samantha Carter waited patiently even as the thousand of horrible things that could have gone wrong swam through her head. "Okay, we're all here." Samuel's voice crackled over the vox.

"Right, sir we have a go." Carter shouted down the corridor to the waiting Supreme Command of the Imperium.

"Okay just give us a minute." O'Neil said with his usual level of care. "Teal'c you first." He said motioning for the Jaffa to go.

"No, I believe you should go." Teal'c replied.

"No, jaffa first." O'Neil said confidently.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow before stepping into the alcove and vanishing in a flash of light.

"One small step." O'Neil muttered as he stepped into the machine and was transported away.

"Colonel, its time to leave." Gideon said somberly unplugging him self from the internal network.

"Okay." Carter said putting away the tablet from the Jumper.

They both walked down the corridor to the waiting alcove, in a flash of light all sentient life left the building.

"That was not a fun ride." O'Neil muttered as he tried to get the kinks out of his back.

"Indeed." Teal'c said resting on his staff.

"I warned you that the transporters would not react well to those actions." Vultis said floating over them.

"Come down here and say that." O'Neil muttered taking a clumsy swing at the AI with his P-90.

"Violence will be met with violence." Vultis warned.

"Just get us to that lab." Sheppard moaned.

"By your command." The AI said before shooting off down the corridor.

"Fucking machine, when I catch it I'm going to turn it into a hood ornament." O'Neil muttered as he started after the flying ball of light.

Immediately around the corner they found Vultis floating in front of a massive metal slap with the word "Sealed" in big Ancient letters across the front. The door was held to the wall by four massive screw like things at each corner and a tiny panel in the center.

"These guys didn't kid around." Sheppard muttered.

"Affirmative, blast doors are made from the same material as warships." Vultis said as it continued to stare at the door.

"What do you think its doing?" Carter whispered into Gideon's ear.

"Probably trying to gain access." Gideon replied.

Suddenly two of the screws began turning out with the hiss of escaping gas. Then all was silent again.

"Can we hurry this up?" O'Neil asked impatiently.

"Negative, Kappa encryption is quite hard to overcome." Vultis answered.

"Carter you take a look." O'Neil said losing all patience with the AI.

Just as Carter took a step forward the last two bolts hissed and screwed outwards. The door fell outwards and landed with a massive bang. It was several inches thick and had been attached directly into the walls.

"Just how bad does a place have to be to get sealed like this?" Daniel asked.

"It was done to prevent the outbreak of any other viral contaminants or other projects the Betrayer had been working on." Vultis answered floating into the dimly lit room.

"So is okay for just your guys stuff to be walking around?" O'Neil asked sarcastically.

"Positive. The Architect did not cause this. The Betrayer did. What drove him to it remains a mystery." Vultis answered flying back from the room and right up to O'Neil's face.

"What ever, lets just find that arm thingy." Sheppard said walking past P-90 at the ready.

"That won't be necessary." The AI said flying over to a massive screen on the left hand side wall. Immediately the place activated and all the light came back on full. The massive screen began to display a massive amount of information and Vultis just absorbed all of it. "Data files indicate the Imitor Artus is located in the primary lab in stasis chamber Alpha along with two ocular implants, a nasal replacement and an audio enhancer and a control system." Vultis said the panel on his side glowing a faint blue against the white of his body.

"This one?" Carter asked pointing to that largest table in the room. It was waist height with a series of blue lines running down its solid sides and into the floor were they disappeared. In the center of the four sides ran a single line of green tinted water like substance that bubbled gently.

"Positive, an Operator just needs to activate it." Vultis replied turning away from the screen and his side panel changing back to the bright white.

"That's my cue." O'Neil muttered and walked towards the black topped table.

"Operator place your hands on the sides." Vultis commanded floating over to Sheppard.

"Here goes." O'Neil said placing his hands on the black table.

Immediately the blue lines turned gold and the green tinted liquid began to bubble faster. The entire table top appeared to shimmer and a series of devices appeared on it. Some were obviously scanners of some kind while other were completely unidentifiable, two were little black balls, a bronze ear and something that looked like a nose but in the center lay a large silver rod about the size and thickness of a human males arm. Off to the side lay a small cube with a interface on the top and hundreds of hexagons wrapping around each other on the sides nest to that lay a clear box with a single piece of metal the thickness of tin foil and the size of a thumb nail suspended in the middle of the clear rectangle by lines from each corner that held it in place.

O'Neil suddenly found it very hard to swallow as he looked at the tiny piece of necrodermis that seemed to glint a faint green as he stared at it, almost like it was mocking him.

"Is this it?" O'Neil asked quietly desperately afraid that his voice would shatter the tiny piece of metal.

"Confirmed. That is the only remaining source of D-396 in existence." Vultis answered.

"Carter use the scanner and the Auspex and get as much information you can. Fairy light, you walk Samuel through how you use this stuff." O'Neil said his momentary wonder lost.

"Alright, Davidenko move him over to the other table." Samuel said moving towards the other black topped table.

He got a single step before McKay's body was almost pulled from his hands looking around he found Davidenko still standing in the exact position she was before staring at the small clear box.

"Gideon!" Samuel shouted pulling McKay's legs free of the Pariah woman's arms.

"So beautiful." Davidenko whispered as she took a step towards O'Neil and the box her eyes burning a ghostly green.

"Wha…" O'Neil tried to ask before a reinforced arm smashed into his side and flung him out of the way.

Before O'Neil even hit the ground Davidenko was trapped in a bear hug by Gideon. The old marine's face was grim as he lifted the screaming and thrashing woman off her feet. Teal'c drew his Zat and fired in a fluid motion, the shot dropping the Russian and paralyzing Gideon's arm servos.

"Thank you. I'd almost forgotten how strong she was." Gideon said his frozen joints keeping the unconscious pinned against his body.

"I haven't." O'Neil said holding his extremely painful arm.

"Interesting, why did the Third react in such a manner?" Vultis asked the room.

"Long story, I tell you some time." Daniel said kindly.

"I don't require your assistance Adherent." Vultis replied coldly.

"Okay how do I get this to work?" Samuel asked holding the long silver rod up.

"Accessing." Vultis said his sides turning blue again. "Place the Imitor Artus no more than three centimeters from the intended location." The AI said staring at a wall off to the side.

"Okay." Samuel said placing the silver rod next to the blood red bandages wrapped around McKay's shoulder.

"Remove all clothing from the entirety of the location and half a meter around." Vultis said.

Samuel carefully peeled back McKay's blood soaked uniform until it hung around his waist and left shoulder leaving his chest and back bare. Then he gently pulled away the blood soaked bandages revealing the deep red of barely clotted blood and dying flesh. "Done." The Apothecary said quietly.

"Next, type in the correct program sequence for what you desire into control system." Vultis said.

"How do I do that?" Samuel asked staring at the jumble of Ancient labeled keys.

"I will do it Oddity; you are not authorized to manage such equipment." Vultis said floating over to the small box on the table. A second latter the keypad on the top began flashing faster and faster. The suddenly it stopped and rear sides hexagons slid over each other to reveal a long probe. "Programming done, unit will resemble Operators original limb in shape and size. Unit will have: camouflage capabilities, mild metamorphic abilities, interface capability and automatic self repair system. Is this acceptable?" Vultis asked looking over at Sheppard.

"Sure, sounds good. Just what else could we shove into it?" Sheppard asked leaning forward in interest.

"A multitude of capabilities and devices. Bioelectric amplification, poison secretion, weapon emplacements, acid secretion, stealth capabilities, energy amplification and several more." Vultis answered happily.

"Shit, no I don't think we want any of that on McKay." Sheppard said leaning back down into his seat.

"Agreed, from his body form I have concluded that unlike the Oddities he isn't engineered towards combat." Vultis said getting a snort from Sheppard.

"May we continue?" Samuel asked nodding towards the unconscious man.

"Positive, insert probe into Imitor Artus then allow time for download of programming." Vultis said floating over to the still body of McKay.

"Okay." Samuel said pressing the metal spike into the surprisingly soft necrodermis.

"Now leave until programming is complete." Vultis commanded.

Samuel took a stead back wards and watched as the smooth rod began to writhe and bulge.

"Carter, any luck on that piece of tin foil?" O'Neil asked as he watched the metal twist and turn with morbid fascination, while keeping a close eye on the unconscious woman at his feet.

"No sir, not even an energy spike. It seems to be dead." Carter said her voice full of lost hope.

"Nothing new on what we got off the Asgard?" O'Neil asked again.

"A little but not much. I don't know but it's definably a step in the right direction." Carter answered with a sigh returning the clear box to the table.

"It's stopped. What now?" Samuel asked looking down on the silver replica of McKay's arm before it was shredded.

"Scanning… insert activation key." Vultis said rolling slightly to the right.

"A what?" Samuel asked looking around.

"I do not know. The record speaks of a 'Whispering Ghost'." Vultis said still leaning slightly to the right.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sheppard asked.

"I don't have the correct information." Vultis answered almost sounding upset.

"I have a theory." Gideon said.

"Share with us then." O'Neil said waving his arm over the assembled room.

"Its that piece of necrodermis Jack." Daniel said getting a nod from Gideon.

"But why would they need that." Carter asked.

"Much Goa'uld technology only works when a certain condition is met. It is possible that this works on the same principle." Teal'c said looking between the small clear box and McKay.

"Like needing Naqahdah in you blood." Carter said.

"Yes, it is possible that the people who made this material encoded a similar restriction." Teal'c concluded.

"Okay, say I buy this, we lose the only piece of C'tan dead or other wise we've ever found." O'Neil said glancing at everyone in the room.

"Sam has already said it's useless and we still have two more planets." Daniel said.

"Fine. What ever, lets use it." O'Neil said with a sigh.

"Okay how can I do this?" Samuel asked holding the clear box over McKay.

"Insert the control key into the Imitor Artus at any point." Vultis said floating closer to Samuel.

Samuel snapped the box open with ease, the small piece of necrodermis falling silently into his hand. He took a deep breath and pressed it down into McKay's new palm. The metal sunk in like it was being pressed into syrup but when his finger reached the metal it was harder than steel.

All was silent for a second before the metal at the top began to writhe. In an instant tendrils of necrodermis, moving like it was liquid not solid, shot out into and around the wound. Fresh blood squirted from the wreckage of McKay's shoulder as the whipping metal burrowed into him. The tentacle like growths on his chest pulled them selves along sealing the metal arm to flesh and digging them selves into his chest and Samuel could only guess his back. With a final burst a jet of blood the arm sealed around the wound and a faint green light shone from the thin line that slowly closed into nothing. McKay and his new arm were officially one.

"Well that was fucked up." O'Neil said poking one of spindly tendrils that ran over McKay's chest.

"What are these things?" Samuel asked rounding on the AI.

"Sensor probes, they allow the Imitor Artus to react like the organic flesh and monitor vital signs. It has also completely infiltrated his nervous system and blood vesicles." Vultis said floating down to McKay's level.

"How long till rescue arrives?" Carter asked O'Neil.

"About another hour, maybe more." O'Neil said glancing at his watch.

"We must continue then." Gideon said nodding towards the table.

"Okay, now talk me through these eye things." Samuel commanded.

"The ocular implant is standardized. Is the ocular cavity clear and the nerve exposed." Vultis questioned.

"Yes I made sure of that a while ago." Samuel said, reminding him self not to get angry at the AI for questioning his competence.

"Excellent, the procedure will be quick then. Take one of the implants and place it in the socket then press it down slightly to begin the connective sequence." Vultis said.

Samuel picked up the two black balls and looked at them. One had three evenly spaced red rings around a black center, making it look like a strange darts board made with red and black, and the other was a golden four pointed star with a black interior.

"What's the difference?" Samuel asked holding up the two implants.

"Accessing… The ringed variant is designed for Ground forces concentrating on better range, focus, detail, recognition speed and multi-tracking. The star variant is designed for Fleet personnel with a wider spectrum, larger peripherals and lower light intensity abilities." Vultis said its sides once again turning a faint blue.

"McKay doesn't do any flying right?" O'Neil asked.

"No, he's a little unsure behind the wheel." Sheppard answered with a grimace.

"And you guys normally end up waist deep in shit on a weekly basis right?" O'Neil continued.

"Yeah." Sheppard muttered.

"Okay, decisions made. The first one." O'Neil said quiet happy with his reasoning.

"I don't know. Rodney might like being able to see in x-ray." Sheppard said quite liking the idea himself.

"That would not help in the battles to come." Teal'c said wisely.

"Agreed. Samuel said and put the star eye back down.

What Samuel hadn't noted until now was that the red wasn't a light or paint. It was a metal of some kind with thousands of tiny white lines running over it making it look like some blood red marble set in obsidian.

"Jack!" Daniel shouted as Davidenko began to awaken.

"What happened?" Davidenko asked from the floor.

"Tell me, you having any weird urges to hit me." O'Neil asked while Teal'c kept the Zat trained on her back.

"Not more than usual." Davidenko answered quietly forcing Daniel to smother his laugh.

"You find something funny Daniel?" O'Neil asked sending a threatening look at the archeologist.

"No, not at all." Daniel replied smiling politely.

"All ready." Samuel said stepping back from McKay.

"Rodney." Davidenko muttered and flew to his side.

"Sheppard you want to wake him now or latter?" Samuel asked.

"Can you take all the information about those things?" Sheppard asked Vultis.

"Negative, I could store a small report about the Imitor Artus." Vultis answered floating over to Sheppard.

"Okay, wake him up here when we have the information we need." Sheppard said.

"Very well." Samuel said and injected a small dose of stimulants into McKay's remaining organic arm.

The effect was immediate and startling. McKay attempted to sit up right but the dead weight of his false arm dragged him back down. His eyes ringed and normal stared frantically out at every one.

"Where am I?" McKay asked through short gasps.

"It's okay Rodney your safe." Sheppard said soothingly.

"But, but that thing bit me. Oh God! I can't feel my arm! I can't feel my arm!" McKay shouted frantically flailing around.

Vultis floated in front of him and McKay stopped shouting. "Operator concentrate on moving your right arm."

"Oh god I'm dead." McKay said his body visibly relaxing.

"Rodney you not dead. That's a little, um, friend we picked up." Sheppard said shooing Vultis away with his hands.

"Just try and slowly move your right arm." Samuel said gently.

McKay closed his eyes and his silver arm began to slowly rise. Suddenly a loud screech echoed down the hallway and the fake limb thudded back down.

"When we arrived did we lock this place down?" O'Neil asked quietly.

"No." Teal'c answered leveling his staff weapon at the door.

"God we're dumb." O'Neil muttered.

"Indeed." Teal'c said with a small smile.

"This is the _Fenrir_. We have received your transmission, please reply." A distorted and faded voice whispered over the radios.

"This is O'Neil. Lock onto all power sources and transponders." O'Neil said into his radio most of his attention focused on the slowly approaching sound of talons on metal.

"Negative too much interference." The voice responded.

"Blow a hole in the surface and get us out." O'Neil hissed into the radio.

A second later the entire world shook as three lance strikes tried to melt through the glass ceiling. O'Neil looked at his group and nodded as another blast tore open the ceiling the atmosphere that had been trapped inside the bubble for millennium being sucked out into the low pressure of the dead world. The wind tore at the group but they hunkered down clinging to the tables or the marines who were magnetically locked to the ground. As the air rushed passed them O'Neil took a deep breath and held it even as people and things went soaring past the windows he stayed rooted to the spot defiant to the end.

"We have locks beaming." The voice whispered in to the storm of escaping air and O'Neil's world became a white wash.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angelus sighed as he stared at the ceiling of is room. Maybe has was a bit to harsh on Weir and Beckett, but the Wraith weren't helping humanities fledgling Empire claw its way up nor were they allowing humanity to gain access to better weapons and facilities. The only problem that Angelus had failed to mention was that only two marines had their Progenoids left. Baltus and Vanem were not the most Wraith friendly, they had spent days picking apart the dead Hive ships and Wraith Cruisers only to brand them abominations and then plasma scorch them from existence. Turning over in his bed again Angelus sighed again as he ran over a way to placate Weir before she began one of her silent wars that he had seen crush most opposition when violence wasn't allowed. The Wraith was a good source of information and the Asgard had proven that a non-human view on the world could be quiet useful, Angelus sighed again and made his choice.

"Accursed woman." Angelus muttered as he got up and searched for his vox caster. Finding the device he began his speech. "Weir, you can scan one of Vanem's Progenoids. But if you misuse this information then, well you know the laws. There is only one condition. The Xeno must swear allegiance to us like the Asgard but if it steps out of line then I'm blasting it out an airlock." Angelus said sternly leaving no room for argument.

"Thank you Angelus." Weir said stifling a yawn.

The line was cut and Angelus returned to his bed. "I preferred things when they were simple." He muttered before he closed his eyes and trying to get some sleep.

"Carson, get Vanem and the Asgard. You have work to do." Weir said into her radio before turning it off ignoring the protests from Beckett about the time.

"Bloody great." Beckett muttered rubbing his eyes. Across the table Thor, Nana and Ve were arguing about quantum physics having long abandoned what they were supposed to be doing. "Thor and Ve you go get Vanem. He'll be in the control chair room. Nana you come with me and set up the scanner." Beckett said.

The two Asgard disappeared and not three minutes later returned having lured Vanem away with the promise of helping him dissect the control chair one circuit at a time.

"Lie down." Beckett ordered the bags under his eyes making him look very old.

"What for?" Vanem asked as he lay down on the table.

"A quick scan." Beckett said covering his mouth to hide his yawning.

The yellow light washed over Vanem a couple of times before Beckett got the information he wanted and then the Asgard whisked him away making sure he didn't see the read out on a small gland in his neck and a larger one in his chest.

"That's an impressive mass of genetic programming." Thor said from Beckett's elbow.

"Aye, now my little friend lets find what we're looking for." Beckett said as they began to dissect the virtual Progenoid in search from one or two organs that could be easily manipulated into producing what they needed.


	10. Blood and Tears: Part One

"Normal speech"

"**Gothic around non-Imperials**."

"Mental Links."

"_Ship Names_."

"#Ancient to everyone#."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To All Readers: I apologize for the horrible lateness of this chapter, but me and it had a run-in with some water. Lots and lots of water. The computer was fucked for a while and the chapter got all weird and shit so I had to start again. Anyway, to speed up its publishing I have shrunk it down to little more than a link to what happens next with few actual developments. All I can say is sorry, I'm so very sorry, and the next few chapters should be interesting; fighting, subterfuge, death and horrors both ancient and terrible. What more could you want?**

Warp Ligia Obscura: No not yet (see above) but they are important. Read on to find out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An ugly, wasted, dead world hung in the centre of the large screen, its sulphurous yellow and cloudy-white surface was broken only by a small black scar on the equator. The light of the happy yellow sun reflected in several places marking what were once mountain ranges. Thin wispy clouds of black hung in the upper atmosphere, remnants of the blasted surface that had yet to fall back to ground. Seated with the screen to their backs were most of the senior officers and officials that resided in Atlantis.

"Another dead end?" Elizabeth weir asked, defeat sliding into her voice.

"Well yeah." O'Neil said, spinning gently from side to side his eyes focused on the ceiling.

"Not exactly, we got some intel and hints on were we need to go next. Along with those three ZPMs." Sheppard offered.

"And your new pet." O'Neil added sarcastically, glaring sideways at Vultis, the unofficial fourth member of Sheppard's team.

"For the twenty seventh time, I am not a 'pet'. I am a Caminus Animum unit. You will address me with my given title, Operator!" Vultis stated angrily, its rings spinning viciously.

"Of course we will." Weir said, trying to stop the little machine before it went into one of its long ranting fits.

"As expected of an Adherent. It is unfortunate that so few follow your example." Vultis said, bobbing around happy about its small victory.

"I'm still not satisfied with its description of this place." Angelus grumbled stabbing his finger on the table.

"In what way have I proven insufficient?" Vultis demanded, the little machine almost sounding offended.

"Every time we ask you about Vis Taonas you reply that our 'clearance is not sufficient'. If this installation needs a, Omicron was it, level code to know what it is, then you probably need that code to even get in." Nestor said calmly.

"A logical assumption but I have already extrapolated the locations of viable Omicron or higher outposts. Unfortunately I have yet to locate any coding in the Lantean data base above Mu. Presumably when the city was evacuated all military and high level data was electronically buried or removed." Vultis said floating around in a large circle, its very own version of pacing.

"Yeah, but you just blurted out about five weird names, which was no help at all." Sheppard muttered rolling a pen across a small piece of the table.

"Not entirely, we know that Ortus Veriumas is one of the places the data base listed that concerned ascension." Weir said thoughtfully.

"We know its address; we could go and check it out." Sheppard said stopping his rolling pen dead.

"It's a big detour though, and every second counts, but it would be safer." Weir said, looking back at the putrid yellow world on the screen.

"It's too late for second thoughts the _Yggdrasill _is enroute to the planets position. Although I have to say it has one hell of a weird defence." O'Neil said getting up from his chair.

"Indeed I have never heard of a solar system in such a strange orbit." Teal'c added following O'Neil out.

"I think it's quite impressive. If you don't have the right coordinates and pulsar alignments then you'll wander space for eternity, a most effective deterrent." Nestor said smiling lightly, the small, red wax dotted litanies that hung from his armour rustling as he moved.

"True, but it's also a sign of weakness. Cowering away from the Xeno scum, when they should stand and fight and, if necessary, die doing so!" Angelus said faint hints of pride and sorrow in his voice.

"Strength is irrelevant. Only the continuation of the Architect's will is important." Vultis declared, racing out of the room to follow Sheppard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a burst of light that had no right to be there, the _Yggdrasill _soared back into real space. Before it lay a few scattered worlds; two gas giants, formed from thousands of years of debris floating into the system, hung at the edge of the it, each covered in a myriad of twirling colours and shapes, a single large asteroid just big enough to be a planet close to the sun covered in a million impact craters and at the almost standardized distance at which a liveable planet lay in relation to its sun was a tranquil, blue planet with wispy pure white clouds lazily floating over its surface. Said tranquillity was broken by the massive white beam, with flickers of pink and yellow running through it, which reached up from the planet and plunged into the star. The area around the beam on the star was a deep red rather than the happy bright yellow the rest of the star's exterior maintained. The _Yggdrasill_'s engines burst into life and it began to approach the planet.

"Looks nice." Daniel Jackson said, looking out the massive front window of the _Yggdrasill_'sbridge.

"A gift from the Emperor himself." A crew-man said happily from his station.

"I doubt that human. This entire system's proximity to those gravitational singularities would periodically bath it in extreme radiation. Enough to cook your internal organs in a second." Dagr said moving a single rune across his table.

"And what would you know Xeno?" One of the heavily muscled security personnel asked.

"Far more than you could ever hope to." Dagr answered not even looking up from his station.

"Quiet, both of you! This is a ship of His Holiness; I will not have it degraded with petty bickering." The captain said, glaring at the security guard and at Dagr.

"Sir, I'm detecting several large structures around the planet. They are giving off massive amounts of energy." A crew-man stated, his screen filling with several large, orange flashing circles with a yellow dot in the centre.

"Slow to half. Bring forward rail guns online, prime the cannons, arm the P.G.G.s, charge the lances and load the torpedo tubes." The captain ordered swiftly, he then fixed his eyes on the scanners for the slightest sign of an impending attack.

"Incoming signal!" A crew-man shouted, as he watched the steadily climbing power levels of the stations.

"#Unidentified ship, your silhouette does not match any records. Transmit identification and command codes#." A harsh mechanical voice boomed form the vox.

"Doctor?" The captain asked worriedly.

"It wants some sort of identification and a code." Jackson answered, after a moments pause.

"Transmit the codes." The captain nearly shouted while the ship's sensors detected hundreds of target locks on them.

"#Warning. Nu identification insufficient for entry. If hyperspace drive is not detected in two point five standard minutes lethal force will be applied#." The voice boomed its monotone echoing through the ship.

"Get us out of here!" Daniel Jackson shouted almost immediately.

"All about full! Set course for Atlantis." The captain shouted standing up, as a small timer appeared on the communication screen.

"Sir something's hacking the computers!" A crewman screamed as millions of pages filled with information flashed across his screen faster than the human eye could track.

"Block the signal!" The captain responded striding over to the creman.

"I… I can't the computer totally locked up." The crewman responded, gone completely white in the face.

Suddenly the screen froze, the crewman blinked in surprise as the thousands of lines of code began running across his screen at random intervals. Abruptly the doors on the bridge began slamming shut and reopening again and again, the lights began to flicker and on the main screen a deformed version of the Adeptus Mechanicus emblem appeared.

"By the Emperor, what is this?" The captain asked as the half bone half cybernetic imitation skull on the screen continued to deform.

"It's the Omnissiah! Come to deliver us!" One of the crewmen shouted.

A mumble of "Deus Mechanicus" ran around the room as the crew stared on in fascination.

All the malfunctions stopped and the bridge was eerily silent for a second before a loud click echoed from the main vox caster. The entire bridge crew looked at the large speaker and a millisecond latter it began to emit an ear splitting high pitched screaming. Daniel covered his ears instantly, the pain was excruciating. It was like someone was trying to dig into your skull with a red hot needle. Nanna leaned forward, almost like she was trying to understand the screaming. All her work on the ship's Machine Spirit may actually start to take fruit.

As sudden as it had begun, the wailing stopped and everything was back to normal. The crew stared around for any signs of more odd happenings, more in an attempt to refocus themselves than to actually check anything.

In the cluster of neurons that made up the central brain of the defence platforms a cascade of chemicals and electrical pulses that a living being would have known as pain rolled around the cells. The data it had stolen was mainly useless; lists of personnel, the weight of dehydrated food aboard, a strange game know as chess. Other fragments weren't so useless; pieces of the hostile vessels design, a list of the port armaments and a piece of a history file detailing a crushing defeat of a race called the Goa'uld. The biological computer began to process the files.

The ship was half turned with plenty of time left when a small beep from the vox filled them with dread. "#Warning. Data bank analysed. Unidentified, highly hostile species#." The faceless mechanical voice boomed. "#Silhouette evaluated. New data indicates high level warship. Probability of attack high. Engaging#" It said after a pause and space blossomed with yellow lights.

"No." Daniel Jackson whispered as a cloud of drones raced towards them.

"All power to the shields!" The captain screamed, as a wall of angry red approached the little blue dot of his ship on the sensor screen.

The distorting effect of the void shield intensified as more and more power was feed into it and thousands of rounds streamed forth from the ship's rail guns into the approaching cloud. At ten thousand kilometres, hundreds of drones exploded, taking out even more of their swarm as the thin skin was ruptured by the high speed projectiles but the cloud didn't visibly lessen. At five thousand kilometres, the lances on the wings snapped round and fired into the swarm, the white beams tearing huge chunks out of the drone swarm but still they continued on. At two and a half thousand kilometres the broadsides of the _Yggdrasill_ opened up in their destructive glory and the front of the swarm became a wall of fire but still hundreds of drones raced towards the Imperial ship. At one thousand kilometres, many of the drones simply dissolved as the destructive effect of the P.G.G. destroyed their molecular structure. Daniel Jackson had time to close his eyes before the swarm hit.

The drones hit in a mass of golden yellow, like a great arm smashing down on a rock. The entirety of the ship was enshrouded with yellow light as drone after drone impacted against the void shield. The ship screamed, power circuits exploded, plasma vents spewed out deadly gases and scorching air. Everything not strapped down or magnetized to the hull was thrown around like rag dolls as the ship stood beneath the yellow storm. The swarm thinned as it threw its self against the void shield but the ancient technologies from the Dark Age of Technology had never encountered the Ancient's drone weapons and as both sides came to the climax of their struggle it was the Imperium that lost.

The void shield generators gave out one final, ear piercing scream before they died. The few drones that survived smashed into the ship tearing through its hull with little difficulty and smashing apart the decks within. Fire vomited from gaping holes in the dorsal, port and keel of the _Yggdrasill_. Along the dorsal large pieces of hull broke away exposing more of the interior to the cold void. Entire gun bays along the port had been vaporised the massive weapons that could level planets little more than scrap metal. Arcs of electricity rippled across the hull leaving massive patches of chard plasteel in their wake. Massive plasteel doors thudded down sealing those unluckily enough not to escape the howling winds in the decompressing sections. Men and women wept as the pitiful thudding against the massive slabs of hull slowly faded away and the only sound was the mournful wailing of the sirens. The fires died as quickly as they had come and Daniel Jackson opened his eyes to find that he was now upside down with large piece of metal sticking through his arm.

"Doctor! Doctor Jackson!" Daniel heard over the ringing but the voice seemed so very far away.

"Ah." He groaned out painfully.

"He's still alive!" The man's voice shouted again.

"Get him to the comm station then!" Another even further away voice shouted over screaming and shouts of encouragement to the hurt or dying.

"On your feet." The closer voice said and Daniel felt himself getting lifted, metal shard and all.

He glanced around, his still disoriented eyes taking in half pictures and strange freeze frames. The captain was stuck to the roof in a strange pose, twin pipes had burst through the floor an impaled him through the eye and chest. Another tableau was of a man desperately performing CPR even as a river of blood poured from the ragged stump that was his left arm. The Asgard Dagr was pinned to his runic station by his arm and a large piece of the roof, the other two were nowhere to be seen. The crew-man who was helping him had taken him to a computer that was spitting sparks and gurgled voices, the man or woman that had been sitting at it, he couldn't really tell, had been mostly incinerated by an exploding wall section. A hand from his side that he was roughtly aware wasn't his own reached into Daniel's vision and gently pushed the smocking corpse off the seat.

The world began to return to him and the first thing that Daniel noted about the bridge was that he didn't like the smell of burning hair. With his good hand Daniel held the earphone up to his head and listened intently to the scrambled whispers pouring forth.

"#Tar… vive… Seco… eons… gag…#" A muffled voice monotone voice spat out of the half destroyed equipment amidst loud static, squeals and angry buzzing.

A piece of his mind that had been dormant snapped back into place and the world jumped back into its cruel sharpness again. Instantly his mind worked over the message and before he even consciously knew what he was doing he was walking towards the helm.

With his only working arm Daniel grabbed a passing woman who looked like someone he had seen at the helm once and nearly threw her into the seat. "Ge' us ou' a' 'ere!" He shouted his voice sounding nothing like he remembered it.

He put his finger to his mouth and it came away covered in blood a quick attempt to move his tongue and he found that he couldn't. They didn't have time for that and seeing the woman's confused face he pointed out the window down the charred and broken hull and screamed "Go!" She understood that time and began to guide the damaged ship out system.

While the crew wrestled with the limping ship, the organic brain in the defence machines began to reevaluate its position. The primary barrage had failed; damage was calculated at forty percent though it had been a good strike, but not enough to prevent loss of the installation if another vessel appeared. The secondary defences were moving to intercept but if the ship reactivated the unidentified shielding device then the secondary weapons would only inflict minor damage. The primary barrage would be restocked and ready to fire in ten minutes but according to the vessels power readings it was preparing to jump to hyperspace. Two options remained; signal for help or self destruct and deny the objective. In a split second the decision was made. It gathered all of the stolen data it thought relevant, mainly armaments and designs, and sent a sub-space message racing away.

The gas giants of this system were orbited by what to the outside observer would appear like large rings of asteroids, but in their paranoia the Ancients were exceeded by no one. Most of the asteroids were actually hollow and contained high yield laser and plasma cannons with simplistic thrusters. Their primary role was to destroy fighter, strike craft and escort ships while the drone destroyed the large vessels but they were enough to go after the crippled _Yggdrasill_. Several of the innocent looking rocks moved out of their ancient orbits and began their agonizingly slow journey towards the damaged ship.

Daniel watched impatiently, even as his vision became darker and focusing harder as the small meter that showed the hyper drive's power level climbed up and up. Another minute and they could leave. The Asgard Syn was busy at his side attempting to keep the plasma core from blowing them all up and the third one was nowhere to be seen. Just as Daniel let a little hope enter his mind a red beam glanced along the side of the command spire. Another two beams raced past them; finally a fourth beam blasted the dorsal section of the ship sending another blast of frozen air into space.

The _Yggdrasill _tore open a hyperspace window and slipped in as at least another seven beams shredded the space it occupied a moment before. With its crew demoralised and injured, its hull battered and buckled and the hopes of victory smashed the _Yggdrasill_ raced home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again I'm sorry for the length, but it's been over month since the last post and I thought it would be better to have a smaller piece now than a massive chapter in several weeks. Sorry


	11. Blood and Tears: Part Two

"Normal speech"

"**Gothic around non-Imperials**."

"Mental Links."

"_Ship Names_."

"#Ancient to everyone#."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anonymus: True but the manufacturing of a single Drone weapon with all its constituent mechanics is decades even centuries beyond the current level of Imperial science. The semi-intelligent tracking systems and energy transfer is an example of this. The Imperials at the moment could manufacture a Drone variant replacing the weapon's energy component with a destructive field (from a power sword) ect. but this would be extremely time consuming and expensive to construct. ZPMs are even further beyond that, messing around with zero-point energy isn't to be taken lightly; a large ZPM explosion annihilated an entire solar system in a few seconds. The Imperium uses plasma reactor while far larger they can produce a large and continues stream of energy unlike the ZPM which runs down giving the plasma reactor a few advantages. In a Matter of Fact only three or four powers exist that could challenge them: Wraith, Ori, Replicons and a couple of other scattered races. All other races would be drowned under a tide of men and machines. Thank you for the idea and keep reading.

The13thDoctor: Why thank you. Now onwards, one Progenoid is situated in the neck while the other resides in the chest cavity. The one situated in the neck is removed on maturity about five years after implantation and the second one in the chest cavity is removed after about ten. If they were to remove before the implantation of the Black Carapace then there would be no new gene seed for it and no more space marines. Vanem just hasn't had his removed yet. The Sons of Sol were not in any crisis before the Thirteenth Black Crusade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay Rodney, try moving your arm now." Doctor Beckett said for the hundredth time, as he watched his friend struggle to control the deceptively simple looking silver arm.

McKay groaned as his shoulder strained to move the metallic limb before he collapsed back into his chair. "This isn't working." he growled at Beckett, gently pushing the arm back into its sling.

"Give it a chance now. You got the hang of your eye in a few hours and the holographic projection Vultis activated looks perfect." Beckett said with a gentle smile.

"I know." McKay mumbled glaring at his false hand only for the index finger to sporadically twitch.

"Still, don't let yourself down. Samuel said that it can take months for a person to learn how to use a bionic implant." Beckett said cheerfully.

"I don't have months Carson." McKay muttered reflexively scratching the three deep pink lines running down his face, from just above his eye to the middle of his cheek.

"I've told you not to do that!" Beckett ordered sternly, stopping McKay from scratching at his scars. "How's the rest of you?" He asked, cautiously watching the Necrodermis arm ripple like water.

"Its weird, this thing has covered most of my torso and has implanted hundreds of sensors into me, yet it doesn't hurt a bit. Though it gets really itchy whenever I go near one of the ZPMs or a plasma generator." McKay said, running his flesh and blood hand over one of the thin lines of Necrodermis that ran across his chest.

"Interesting. My other patient was asking after you." Beckett said, glancing towards the isolation bay.

"Is it really necessary to keep her in there?" McKay questioned, following Beckett's line of sight.

"Elizabeth decided it was for the best until we can figure out why she reacted to that piece of Necrodermis." Beckett explained, as he quickly began typing on one of the many computers in the room.

"It's kind of obvious, she's part Replicon and it was a piece of Necrodermis. If she came into contact with it she'd probably become a full fledged Pariah. But nothing happened when she was near me on the trip back." McKay mumbled thoughtfully.

"Indeed, so we need to find out what the difference is." Beckett said still focused on the computer.

"Just ask Sheppard's little helper. It seems to have quite a database regarding this stuff." McKay said gesturing at his arm.

"I tried that. Bloody thing just listed off some numbers and percentages. Total useless without some form of context. Then, when I asked it for more information, it said I wasn't cleared for that level of access and flew away out the door. Last I saw of it Baltus was trying to catch it." Beckett stated sadly.

"Just get Sheppard to make it tell you." McKay suggested shrugging with his one working arm.

"They aren't on speaking terms." Beckett said with a sigh. "Apparently John and Teyla were sparring in the training halls. From what I hear Teyla was winning and the AI thought that John was in danger so it tried to 'nullify the threat'. The training room was completely destroyed by what one of the spectators described as 'flying bricks of death'." Beckett continued, rubbing the back of his neck. "Speaking of Teyla, she told me that she has an idea on how you could get your arm working." He added.

"Really?" McKay asked enthusiastically.

"Aye, she said to meet her in the mess hall at nine o'clock." Beckett replied returning to his typing.

"Thanks Carson." McKay said, instantly leaving the medical bay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thaèn, we have an incoming sub-space transmission." One of the bridge officers stated as the _Kaerathaì Baermon_ flew faster than light to another world that apparently had made contact with the newcomers.

"Put it on my monitor." Ghen'Hòar said, looking down at the small blank screen.

The face of a Middle-aged looking man appeared on the screen. He had raven black coloured hair and light green eyes that were at the same time friendly and full of a stern kind of radiance. He was Rear Admiral Malekar Làmesh, the second in command of the _Shagath'Hòar _(Moon-Slayer), the Zerfàrim's flagship, and thereby one of the most senior officers. His face was set in the definition of indifference only achievable by people who had seen nearly everything the world could produce but a slight narrowing of his eyes revealed something was amiss.

"Thaèn-Làmesh! How may I be of assistance?" Ghen'Hòar asked, nervously straightening her back a bit.

"Charr-Ghen'Hòar; you were tasked with investigating the disturbances recently, yes?" Làmesh asked, his voice smooth and cold.

"Yes Thaèn." Ghen'Hòar answered quickly.

"Very well, seeing as you are one of the few ships we have in that sector. Have you heard of the Lantean outpost of Vis Taonas?" Làmesh asked, placing his hands on a data pad that lay on his desk

"No, why? Is it important?" Ghen'Hòar asked leaning slightly towards the small screen.

"As I expected. It's a tri-planetary system in an erratic orbit around two black holes. Even we don't know its exact location. Whatever the Lanteans were doing there, they wanted it to stay secret, even before us. However six hours ago we received a short burst transmission with Vis Taonas's identification code. It seems your quarry is very dangerous indeed." Làmesh said pausing to look Ghen'Hòar straight in the eye. "It contained pieces of data files and a threat evaluation." He continued, glancing down at the data pad in front of him.

"Thaèn, we are prepared to go, whatever the risk may be." Ghen'Hòar stated, her voice full of confidence.

"I hoped so. The Lantean computer evaluated their ship to be an extreme threat, meaning it would take several Lantean Standard Warships to bring it down." Làmesh said, leaning forward in his seat. "You understand that it would take a far more significant fleet deployment than a Frigate to match that?" Làmesh said, with a very serious undertone in his voice.

"Yes Thaèn." Ghen'Hòar answered promptly.

"Don't be hasty. The list of its port armaments alone is massive. Particle cannons, plasma launchers, solid round launchers, large calibre laser cannons, rail guns, a small number of high power fusion guns, even some anti-matter weapons, the list goes on. Most of it in massive quantity." Làmesh listed off the data pad.

"Our shields won't defend us very well against some of those weapons." Ghen'Hòar replied, catching Sàdo'Kel's small twitch out the corner of her eye.

"I am glad to hear you realize the risks. After we received this message we activated our deep space sensor drones in the area. We caught the tail end of a large non-Wraith ship in sector Zero. All deep scanners have been activated in that region but we haven't seen anything yet. You will meet with the _Sehashi'Trayne's _(Reconciled Reverie) and await your new orders there. This is of the utmost importance. Failure is not an option." Làmesh said sternly.

"Thaèn, we've received co-ordinates." One of the bridge officers said.

"Set course at top speed." Ghen'Hòar commanded lying back in her chair.

"One more thing Charr, we now have a name for this mysterious force. The Second Imperium of Man." Làmesh said, slowly lifting an eyebrow.

"Interesting. Thank you Thaèn." Ghen'Hòar said as Làmesh cut the connection.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beckett scribbled down another series of notes as he looked over the report of Davidenko's actions on Ego Asorda. The medical exam that General O'Neill had demanded had revealed slightly elevated dopamine levels but little else, all other attempts at producing a similar effect had failed. A gentle whoosh heralded someone entrance into his lab and Beckett spun around to face them.

"Hey Doc. How's the patient?" O'Neill asked.

"General, may I ask why you're here?" Beckett questioned sleepily.

"Me I'm checking on the woman who smacked me around like a rag doll, what else?" O'Neill answered sarcastically.

"Never mind. She's fine; I can't find any reason to keep her in any longer." Beckett replied rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"How about the aforementioned beating?" O'Neill quipped.

"She seems fine now. The Replicon cells that caused that have become dormant again, but…" Beckett said trailing off as he returned to his computer.

"But…, spill it, Doctor!" O'Neill demanded walking up behind Beckett to peer over his shoulder.

"You remember that certain parts of her brain were damaged when, according to the report, she shot lightning from her hands and demolished a wall?" Beckett said, looking questioningly at O'Neill.

"Yeah, that wasn't such a good day. Especially for Samuel." O'Neill declared happily.

"Right, well when we did a deep scan we found that these areas were being regenerated with highly specialised Replicon cells." Beckett said slowly to make sure O'Neill was following.

"And that's bad because?" O'Neill asked with a shrug.

"As you know we haven't evolved enough to handle all of the Ancient knowledge yet or use Phsyker abilities." Beckett paused until O'Neill nodded. "But the Replicon cells aren't limited to our evolution. Since she last used these powers they have been replicating millions upon millions of times to produce units capable of using them." Beckett finished turning back to the computer.

"So she won't erase years of her life if Levi tries anything again?" O'Neill asked sceptically.

"As far as I can tell, no. But I really have no idea how the cells would react to that. Short of having Levi or Cerberus blasting her I can't really test." Beckett answered shrugging lightly as he became more engrossed in his work.

"Okay, did you ever find out what happened?" O'Neil asked curiously.

"I have a theory. When the Replicon cells detected active Necrodermis they tried to make her absorb it. As far as we can tell that would complete her transformation into a Pariah. They seemed to release a massive dose of artificial dopamine which produced the aforementioned reaction." Beckett paused after seeing O'Neill's slightly lost look.

"Dopamine controls desire, pleasure and reward based impulses. Basically she wanted it, no needed it. At that moment getting to the Necrodermis would have been the most enjoyable experience ever. However McKay's arm doesn't cause the same reaction." Beckett finished.

"So she's fine." O'Neill stated and then walked off.

"I hang around with some odd people." Beckett muttered as he returned to his work on growing organs in tubes of green liquid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even in the dim light of the single candle that sat between the two of them, the multitude of lights that shone from the city and the glint of the stars McKay could make out every feature of the room his false eye picking out the minor details effortlessly. He could instantly watch nearly every part of the room at once, it was a strange sensation.

"Now Rodney, focus on the flame." Teyla said from across the table as she took a deep breath trying to coax the stubborn physicist into cooperating.

McKay stared at the flickering stalk of heated air and concentrated, hard. A moment passed in silence before he sighed and hung his head. "Teyla this isn't working. All this meditation stuff just isn't for me." He said, getting ready to leave.

"You're not focusing on the fire. Clear your mind and listen to the beat of your heart." Teyla replied gently, taking another deep breath.

McKay glared down at the flame for a second before sighing again and began focusing on his own heart beat. The loud thumping in his ears did little to clear his mind but slowly he began to empty his cluttered mind.

"Ro…y" A voice floated through his empty mind.

"Did you say something Teyla?" McKay asked.

"No Rodney." Teyla answered swiftly, taking his interruption as another attempt to leave.

Taking another deep breath McKay focused his eyes on the orange flame and felt a shiver run through him. The joint of his Necrodermis arm was starting to itch and he rotated his shoulder to try and fix it. The metallic substance began to ripple gently like water in the wind but at the same time it gave off the sense of imminent danger.

"Rod…ey" The voice whispered again.

McKay frowned, using his false eye he scanned every corner of the room quickly, finding nothing out of the ordinary. He gave his shoulder one last rotation. Shaking his head he tried to think of nothing and let more of his mind float away until he was hardly aware of anything else other than the flame. He closed his eyes and listened more carefully in attempt to catch more of the voice, imaginary or not it could be important.

"Rodney!" The voice shouted.

McKay snapped his eyes open and was greeted by total darkness. The candle was gone, the light of the city was gone and even the stars no longer shone. Even his bionic eye showed him only darkness. Darkness in which he was not alone.

"Who's there?" McKay shouted into the void, his voice echoing for eternity.

"Rodney." The voice came back almost in a singsong manner, making him break out in a cold sweat as he spun around and around in a vain attempt to find the voices source.

"What do you want?" McKay shouted again turning around rapidly, or at least he thought he was.

"Rodney." The voice whispered in his ear, like it was just behind McKay and the void around him began to fill with a green mist that twisted and turned randomly while offering a pitiful amount of light.

"Where am I?" McKay shouted into the mist-filled darkness.

"Rodney." The voice whispered almost below his threshold of hearing. The green shades in front of him started to swirl faster and faster.

"Teyla are you there!?" McKay shouted, trying to block out the voice in his head.

"You are… mine!" The voice screamed. The faint outline of a giant skull formed out of the green mist, its mouth and eyes black pits of emptiness. The image lunged forward to swallow him into its infinite depths. All McKay could do was stare on it terror.

The green apparition passed over him, through him, chilling him to the very bone. McKay spun around to find the darkness without the green mist again

"Anyone! This isn't funny!" McKay shouted into the darkness.

Suddenly he felt something loom over him spinning around he caught something big and silver in the corner of his vision before the void he was in vanished.

"Rodney!" Teyla's scream cut through McKay's dream world and dragged him back into reality.

McKay's eyes flew open to find tendrils of paper-thin silver flowing through the air, slowly floating around as if they were silk in a gentle breeze. The tapering strands lead back to his upper arm which had the shredded remains of his shirt hanging from it. A thin stream of red running across the table drew him towards Teyla's seat. She was pinned to the table by one of the thin strips which had pierced her shoulder. Another hung millimetres above her head, its tip formed into a deadly point. A flicker of emerald green caught the corner of McKay's eye and he looked down to see his forearm gently spread over the table, seemingly merging with it, a faint green line glowing at the edge of the Necrodermis.

"Rodney, just relax and breathe." Teyla said with a gentle tone, rolling her head to look at the surprisingly calm Doctor.

"I know." McKay said, as a feeling of warmth and comfort spread from his shoulder, as the overwhelming urge to sleep began to take him.

"McKay! Teyla! Can you hear me?" Sheppard's voice shouted from behind the dining hall's door.

"Yes John! We're in here!" Teyla shouted back quickly.

"Can you open the door?" Sheppard asked cautiously.

"It's open." McKay said mockingly, turning his head to find one of the silver tendrils buried in the wall at the door panel. "Ah." He muttered to himself.

"Okay, then stand back." Sheppard shouted. A muffled conversation was quickly followed by a very loud metallic bang. A second later a servo-arm ripped the doors open, its marine operator, Vanem, looking slightly disgruntled to be there before he registered the room full of gently swaying Necrodermis tendrils.

"**By the Emperor**." Vanem muttered as Sheppard and an I.G.L. soldier ducked under his red armoured arms.

"Teyla!" Sheppard said making a large step towards her.

"Stay there." Teyla said, forcefully twisting to face Sheppard, ignoring the shallow cut she got from the hovering tendril. "These appendages may be dangerous." She finished watching as several tendrils floated towards the new group.

"McKay?" Sheppard questioned as he suspiciously watched the dancing silver vines.

"Still here." McKay answered, anxiety finally beginning to seep into his voice as more of the table disappeared under the spreading pool of Necrodermis and the unnatural urge to sleep grew stronger.

"**Emperor protect**." The soldier whispered holding his Las rifle loosely in his hands.

"Rodney concentrate on moving theses… things." Teyla said gently, glancing up at the one above her head as it hung there steady as a rock.

McKay took a deep breath and glared down at the extinguished candle even as he felt exhaustion pull at his mind. Nothing happened for a moment. Then suddenly the tendril in Teyla's shoulder tore itself free in a spout of blood. Sheppard tried to move towards her but a tendril buried itself in the floor at his feet. The soldier began to panic as three threads of Necrodermis began to gently float towards him.

In the blink of an eye he raised his rifle and fired at McKay. The bolt of red light shot across the room only to be intercepted by one of the fragile looking tendrils. It hissed for a second as the scorching around the impact simply melted away. A second later the Lasgun clattered to the floor neatly sliced in half. A low humming began to fill the room emanating from McKay.

"McKay!" Sheppard shouted, as more tendrils reared up seemingly preparing to attack the soldier.

Everything stopped for a second before the Necrodermis returned to its normal shape and McKay let out a strained breath.

"I think I'm going to lie down for a while." McKay said, shakily getting to his feet, oblivious to the way his arm reacted.

"Then get go… ing." Sheppard said trailing off as he looked over McKay's side of the table. A large chunk had been seamlessly removed from it and for the life of him he didn't know where it had gone.

"Fascinating." Vanem muttered looking at the destroyed table and then at the retreating McKay.

"**Terrifying**." The soldier whispered picking up the two halves of his Las rifle. The cut was perfect and it sent a shiver down his spine, the Emperor knew what that could do against armour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beckett watched the small circle of dark brown tissue gently floating up and down in the tube of green liquid. For some reason he had a small urge to laugh manically and scream 'it is alive'.

"All progresses well?" Skuld demanded from behind him.

"Aye, quite simple when you get down to it." Beckett answered, turning away from the floating organ.

"Hardly. Many of these organs are centuries ahead of anything we have encountered before. This Sus-an membrane alone is an astonishing feat of biological engineering." Thor said his webbed hand gesturing at the slowly spinning computer image of the Progenoid.

"All that matters is: will it work?" Ve inquired.

"Of course. The Biscopea's hormonal excretions were relatively easy to alter. If the Wraith's genetic inhibitors react like they do in the tests then its digestive process should be restarted." Skuld stated confidently.

"But what if we missed one of the enzymes? That would render all this pointless." Ve asked, as he began to nervously fiddle with a pen.

"We'll find out after the surgery. The changes should come into effect quickly." Beckett replied, trying to cheer the Asgard up a little. "Whatever may happen, he'll at least be the strongest Wraith ever." He added.

"Doctor, the patient is finally sedated." A nurse said from behind the door.

"About time. Alright, I'll go wash up and you three move the organ into the surgery." Beckett commanded, striding out of the room.

"I dislike his assumption that we are his subordinates." Skuld said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Skuld, just do as he asks." Thor said disconnecting the cloning machine from the Naqahdah generator.

"Yes sir." Skuld muttered and began to help Ve move the large machine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ommarin would have chewed nervously on her nails if her sharpened teeth wouldn't have shredded her fingers. Her keen eyes watched the throng of men and women wearing masks and blue overalls shuffle around the metal slab that Levis lay on. His green skin was extremely pale and his scars had turned a strange grey colour. Beside her Titov was watching the proceedings with mild interest. While on her other side the massive black armoured form of Angelus glared down on the surgery. She stole a quick glance at the marine, her mind automatically calculating the pitifully few ways she could attack him.

"They are beginning." Angelus growled.

"Making the first incision." Beckett's voice whispered over the PA.

"Peeling back cutaneous and muscular layers." Beckett continued while a gentle sucking sound hung in the back ground.

Beckett took a deep breath and looked down into the blue tinted organs of the Wraith. He glanced up at the observation booth before putting the scalpel down.

"Organ will now be inserted below the Cardia (joint of oesophagus and stomach) region of the stomach." Beckett said looking over the shrunken digestive organ.

One of the attendants carried over the cloned organ on a metal tray as if it were some holy relic. Beckett gingerly picked up the brown lump, making sure not to apply any more force than absolutely necessary. He placed the small organ beside the Wraith's stomach and then clamped the left gastric artery that led to the stomach.

"Organ inserted and target artery clamped." Beckett said, slowly moving his hands away from the clamps so not to disturb them.

"Doctor, his heart rate has increased." One of the assistants said as the ECG began to beep faster.

"That's okay…" Becket mumbled as he watched a new layer of muscle begin to spread, albeit very slowly, across the open wound.

"Doctor!" The assistant shouted as the heart rate jumped up again.

"Bloody hell. Alright I'm going to attach the blood supply as fast as possible, just keep suction around the organ and keep him under sedation." Beckett instructed while he selected a clean scalpel from the tray at his side.

Beckett took the clamped artery and cut the sealed area in half. Moving quickly he placed one end of the organ and the second half at the other end. He quickly moved aside and a Doctor with dissolvable stitches moved into his place.

"Beginning connection of organ to circulatory system." The Doctor said in a heavy German accent.

"Better do it quickly, man." Beckett said as Levis's heart rate jumped up again.

"Connection complete, removing the clamps." The German Doctor said, gently removing the metal devices.

Beckett watched in astonishment as almost invisible capillaries branched out from each end of the artery. With a swift nod another two doctors gently replaced the muscle and skin flaps over Levis's abdomen and rapidly stitched them together.

"Heart rate steady, blood pressure steady, breathing nominal. Everything looks good." The assistant said quietly as if his voice would cause everything to collapse around him.

"Congratulations on… anyone got a name for what we just did?" Beckett asked.

"Doctor, report." Angelus's voice boomed over the intercom.

"Everything seems to be normal; we'll see what happens when he awakes." Beckett said up to the booth.

"Keep me informed on his progress." Angelus ordered Beckett before cutting off the intercom.

"I suppose you're relieved?" Titov asked Ommarin.

"Yes!" Ommarin shouted hugging Titov then turning to face Angelus. "Thank you for your help." She said bowing her head to the marine.

"Don't mistake me woman. The one you should thank is Dr. Weir." Angelus replied sternly then began to walk away. "And if you or the Xeno ever step out of line I will not hesitate to purge you both." He said over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about him, they're like that." Titov said patting the slightly crestfallen Ommarin on the back.

"I know but I thought they would trust me by now." Ommarin mumbled, turning back to the slowly emptying operation theatre.

"They will in time. When they first came to the SGC they almost took it over now we're best of friends. Also it took the near destruction of the Asgard for them to be accepted." Titov added with a dry smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning gently broke over the floating city and the denizens of Atlantis began to move.

"Rodney." Teyla said, smiling happily at the nervous doctor.

"How are you?" McKay asked nodding at her bandaged arm.

"Carson says that it should be fine in a day or so. The wound is very small." Teyla answered.

"That's good, because if there was anything wrong then I could go annoy Carson to help." McKay said reflexively scratching at his scars.

"Rodney we need to talk." Weir's voice demanded from the doorway.

"Yes ma'am." McKay mumbled following her out the room.

"Rodney, is everything fine?" Weir asked. "I heard about your, uh, episode last night."

"I'm fine. In fact better than I was before, see." McKay answered holding up his false hand and flexing the fingers.

"And about the 'blades' you apparently sprouted?" Weir continued.

"I don't know what happened but I have complete control now." McKay answered holding his hand palm up. The Necrodermis twisted and rippled and a small square rose up out of his palm and then sank back down.

"That's impressive Rodney. Just be carful." Weir said turning to walk away. "You stayed up all night practicing that didn't you?" She asked while spinning around.

"Of course not. Why would a genius like me need to?" McKay replied smugly.

"Of course Rodney, don't push yourself. The last thing we need is you shredding the city." Weir jokingly said before disappearing into one of the transporter booths.

"Yeah that would be good." McKay mumbled to him self as his false index finger elongated into a sharp point. The image of the misty green skull flashed into his head followed by the vague image of the silver object, for some reason it filled him with dread to think about them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The _Fenrir _floated gently above the world of Lantea, its massive armaments ready to tear any intruder apart in a micro-second. Teal'c was looking down on the ocean world, his mind drifting to thoughts of his son and how he was coping in the Replicon War. The jaffa was tore from his daydream when a loud siren began to whine from behind him. Turning swiftly he moved to investigate, his thoughts of a moment ago laid aside but not forgotten.

"Report." Teal'c ordered a passing crewman.

"Sir, there is an incoming ship in normal space. It's not transmitting any identification or messages." The crewman answered before rushing off down a corridor into the labyrinth that was the Orillia class battleship.

"Interesting." Teal'c muttered to him self as he strode onto the bridge.

"Scrambling I-301s! All stations report ready!" The _Fenrir_'s second in command shouted over the wailing alarms.

"Sir, still no transmissions of any kind from the ship." A crewman shouted even as the servitor with a vox caster for a chest continued to spit static into the air.

"Sensors detecting minimal power readings." The crewman stationed at the helm said, as the screen in front of him displayed massive raw data.

"I-301s reporting. It's the... It's the _Yggdrasill_! All visuals confirmed it's definatly the _Yggdrasill_. Signalling the _Ragnarok _to stand down!"The communications crewman shouted while typing with impressive speed.

"Move us to intercept and instruct the Tel'taks to start running search and rescue." The _Fenrir_'s captain ordered from his command throne.

Teal'c was already jogging down the corridors to the fighter bay by the time the captain had issued his orders. The ex-first prime pushed his way onto the first Tel'tak leaving the battleship, no one dared appose him.

"What in the name of the Emperor could do that to one of our ships?" The first officer asked himself as the sensors began to show the _Yggdrasill_'s mangled form.

"I don't know, but there will be hell to pay." The captain replied solemnly as the first wave of Tel'taks raced out towards the stricken ship.

A loud low pitched humming filled the air as the group of rings sprang out from their hole in the decking. In a flash of light they spat out several medics and one heavily armed jaffa.

"Spread out and begin prepping the crew for transport to the city." Teal'c commanded swinging the P-90 up into firing position.

"Yes sir." The I.G.L. medics answered before stepping forward only to bounce off a shimmering golden wall.

Teal'c poked the shield with the end of his rifle. A cylinder of gold light shimmered around them for a second before fading away again. Almost immediately shouts of protest and alarm squawked from the radios, apparently they weren't the only ones having trouble.

"_Fenrir_, approximated time until rendezvous?" Teal'c spoke into the radio all the while watching every direction as only a veteran warrior could.

"ETA one minute. What's the problem? We've got reports of self-sealing doors, shield barriers and emergency beam outs." The _Fenrir_'s coms officer replied, in the background shouts of confusion could be heard.

"Upon arrival extract all teams." Teal'c demanded before cutting the off the channel.

A high pitched whine made Teal'c spin round inside his shielded prison to see a ball of light hanging in the air. Two bodies were abruptly dumped by the transporter onto the floor. At first everything seemed to be looking up for Teal'c and his medical team until one of the bodies exploded spraying blood, pieces of skin and organ everywhere. The jaffa looked over at the other body to find it deformed almost beyond any recognition, with pieces on the outside that he knew for certain sure should be inside.

"By the Emperor, what's going on here?" A medic whispered as he started to curl up at the edge of the ring.

"It seems that the transporter has malfunctioned aboard this vessel." Teal'c replied once again examining the twisted body on the ground.

"I don't want to die like that." The curled up medic whispered staring at the remains of the exploded corpse.

"We will be rescued soon and the situation will be rectified." Teal'c stated calmly.

The room suddenly got brighter around Teal'c and he braced himself for the gruesome death that surely awaited him. The next thing he knew he was standing in a large hall surrounded by the joyous, hysterical and angry shouting in gothic. Opening his eyes he found him self surrounded by I.G.L. soldiers most of whom looked very frightened.

"Move the wounded into the centre for transport to Atlantis. Begin teleport of engineers to the main sections of the _Yggdrasill_." A voice boomed from a large vox caster on the wall.

Teal'c made his way towards the exit of the hall to find one of the teleportation pads. When he arrived the chief engineer was lecturing his team as he handed out back packs containing all their equipment.

"The _Yggdrasill_ has started to broadcast a jammer that is preventing us from beaming out any of the survivors. It started immediately after the medical teams were retrieved. As you know a unknown malfunction in the _Yggdrasill_'s transporters has caused at least nine deaths and several serious injuries, so we can't use that system to get the survivors out. Our job is to take amplification equipment in and install it. Once that is done we should be able to cut through the interference with the _Fenrir_'s sensors. I want no heroics just a nice, clean job. I'm looking at you Kals'ry. The Emperor protects." The chief engineer said pacing in front of the eight men.

"The Emperor protects." The other engineers replied saluting the chief.

"Sir, I take it you'll be joining us?" The chief engineer asked turning to face Teal'c.

"If you have no objections." Teal'c replied as he took one of the tool bags.

"My life to serve." The chief engineer stated calmly.

"One-way ticket to hell coming up." The teleportation officer muttered sarcastically as he primed the devices.

The teleportation pads were clearly of Imperial origin, the massive machines looked ready to give up at any moment but they had proven on countless occasions that they were reliable. Stepping onto the pad with the nine other men all carrying different assortments of tools rather than medical supplies Teal'c crouched down into a tight ball to reduce as much surface area as possible. A cold feeling ran across his skin followed by a horrible itch that was like hundreds of bugs running all over him as massive amounts of power flowed around him. There was a moment of total darkness and cold so deep it threatened to swallow him but before his senses could truly register it he appeared in a flash on the bridge of the _Yggdrasill_ steam rising gently from his crouched body.

"This one's alive!" One of the engineers shouted from the helm consol before gently moving the female officer to the ground and taking her place.

"Set up the transporter amplifiers in a fifty meter radius from here." The chief engineer explained while planted what looked like a small radio dish on the deck.

Suddenly a bright flash appeared in the centre of the room and a red blob was deposited on the floor. Teal'c instantly recognised the small of burnt flesh.

"By the Emperor. That's just not right." One of the engineers whispered as he stared at the blacked body.

The body's legs had lumps of bone jutting out at odd angles, the chest had turned into a spiked plate with the ribs coming through the skin. The skull had been shrunk so much that the brains were forcing there way through the bone, the face was twisted beyond all recognition and the forearms were split cleanly into two separate pieces. All of the body was burned to a charred crisp.

"Shit, someone cover him up and let's get moving. The faster were done, the better!" The chief engineer said turning away from the body.

"Yes sir." The other seven engineers replied, spreading one of their jackets over the body before spreading out through the door.

"You come with me." Teal'c ordered the chief engineer. "You try and regain control." He said to the engineer at the helm.

"Where we going?" The chief engineer asked as he followed after the jogging jaffa.

"Engineering." Teal'c answered gruffly.

"That's twenty decks down." The engineer whined.

"Feel free to take the transporter or rings." Teal'c said plainly.

"Right. Jogging faster." The engineer muttered.

"Indeed." Teal'c replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The jog to engineering from the bridge was one of the more interesting journeys Teal'c had experienced. Though not clearly visible from the outside the ship had suffered massive damage. Whole sections were missing or sealed off and what few "arteries" remained were speckled with randomly appearing shields or self-sealing doors.

The reports from the teams were that almost all of the survivors the scanners detected had been beamed off with the exception of most of the readings in the tail sections and in the torpedo bays, the one person forefront in the Jaffa's mind was Daniel Jackson who was yet to be located.

"There!" The chief engineer shouted as he pried the large metal doors open.

Teal'c strode into engineering to find the Asgard Nana unconscious on the floor and Daniel Jackson sprawled across one of the main consoles. On the screen he caught a glimpse of a deformed image of a metal and bone skull that Teal'c roughly recognised from somewhere, but it disappeared immediately.

He dismissed the strange symbol and moved to check his friend. Half of Daniel Jacksons's face was covered in bandages and his arm was in a sling but he was still breathing, albeit shallowly, and his heart was still beating. Behind the Jaffa the chief engineer set up the final transporter amplifier. Teal'c nodded to the man as everything was bathed in white light for the fourth time that day.

The deformed symbol of the Adeptus Mechanicus flashed onto the monitor again and the vox spat cruel shrieks for a second and then all was quiet aboard the deserted ship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damm them to the Warp!" Angelus shouted his armoured fist sending fissures along he entire table.

"It's too late for that now. What have we learned?" Weir asked trying to keep the marine captain on track.

"Ancient security around the planet is insanely tight. From what the survivors tell us there were at least five large automated stations, each with an impressive armament of drones and probably close range plasma weapons. Also, according to the bridge crew, laser and plasma cannons hidden on Asteroids throughout the system." Nestor replied calmly.

"And considering the weird sun beam… um… thing that Dagr described. I'm pretty sure that's the place." Sheppard said, leaning forward in his seat.

"General, do you think we could get through that with our ships?" Weir asked tentatively.

"Probably, but even at the best of times one if not both would be as damaged as the _Yggdrasill_." O'Neil answered picking at one of the cracks in the table.

"The Ancients were not called the greatest of the four without reason. If we attack there again it will be a harder battle." Thor said his large black eyes sweeping the room's occupants.

"So then we can't get in with the codes we have but we could fight our way in with heavy casualties." Weir surmised.

"It would be worth it. Any price to defeat the Replicons." Angelus stated confidently.

"We don't know that for certain. Who knows what kind of booby traps and automated defences the Ancients installed. In fact the space stations could just be the tip of the proverbial ice burg." Carter said, derailing Angelus's plan.

"That leaves only one option remaining. I believe Dr. Weir suggested it before." Thor said gently.

"Ortus Veriumas it is then." Sheppard muttered.

"We don't have room for failure this time. Deploy the entire fleet and all of the regiments. Take everyone that can shoot or fight." Weir said sternly.

"But that would leave Atlantis defenceless." Carter pointed out.

"No Wraith ships have even come near us in two months. Besides we have some weapons leftover. The bigger picture is important right now." Weir stated un-folding her arms as a sign the conversation was over.

"Gather the Brothers Nestor. Make ready for war." Angelus declared a cruel grin plastered on his face.

"This is going to be one hell of a trip." Sheppard muttered as the conference room emptied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thaèn, we have reached the rendezvous point." Suen said, narrowing his eyes at the rapidly changing display.

On the main screen the far larger form of the _Sehashi'Trayne's _hung in space. The roughly 750m long Cruiser was shaped much like the far smaller Frigate, with a powerful aquatic feel to it but it was more streamlined. All along its length large weapons merged seamlessly with its dark green skin. From the keel a large crescent-shaped bulge merged with the Hull, the missile pods were retraced into the ship for now. Two gold lines ran along the ships dorsal, one was solid from the bridge to engines the other was broken into three the longest running from the bridge to halfway point and the other two making up the remaining distance.

"Prepare a transport and signal the _Sehashi'Trayne's _that I wish to come aboard." Ghen'Hòar said, getting up from her seat followed by Suen and two additional

officers.

"Request denied. A transport is already enroute from the _Sehashi'Trayne's_." One of the remaining officers said after a seconds pause.

"Very well. You have the bridge." Ghen'Hòar said, purposefully striding out of the door.

The dark green landing craft soared through the vacuum of space with ease and docked with the _Kaerathaì Baermon _moments after GhenHòar arrived at the main air lock. The seamless door retracted into the wall and out stepped Deshao Gen'Hòar. He was a tall and skinny man with the same silver hair as his sister but in a shaggy lump on his head. His face was welcoming and open but his pale blue eyes were like hardened steel and scanned over every tiny detail meticulously. His uniform on the other hand was immaculate and so were the two officers behind him.

"Welcome Thaèn, aboard the _Kaerathaì Baermon_. How may we be of assistance?" Ghen'Hòar asked, bowing her head.

"Come on, Saghaè (sister) don't be so formal." Deshao said, throwing an arm around Ghen'Hòar's shoulder and turning her to face down the corridor. "Show me your first ship!", he commanded with an almost cheery voice, as he forced her to start walking.

"Kealas Jan'Mèlor, second in command of the _Sehashi'Trayne's_." The older of the two accompanying officers said nodding at Suen.

"Hayn Sàdo'Kel, second of the _Kaerathaì Baermon_." Suen returned as he watched Ghen'Hòar being dragged away by her brother.

"Shall we?" Jan'Mèlor asked gesturing after the two siblings.

"Of course." Suen replied politely.

"And then, once the Wraith cruiser had followed us into the magnetic storm we unleashed the full force of the _Sehashi'Trayne's _Fusion batteries, thus saving the human settlement. It was a good battle; you should never underestimate the Wraith. As barbaric as they are, we are still no closer to defeating them after ten thousand years of War." Deshao declared, sounding almost happy at the fact.

"As fascinating as your tales are, what about my orders?" Ghen'Hòar asked finally managing to get her brother to a table followed by the group of officers they had both brought.

"Ah, yes." Deshao said with a smile even as his eyes hardened. "Captain Thieri Ghen'Hòar of the _Kaerathaì Baermon_ High Command has decided that this new threat, this Second Imperium, is extremely dangerous. After reading your reports and the reports of your senior officers." Deshao paused to look over Ghen'Hòar's shoulder at Sàdo'Kel who was staring right back at him with an expression he couldn't quite place. "It has been decided that we need more intel on their ships, forces and intentions. You, the Cruiser _Nirhaal Adraj_ (Silent Wanderer) and the Frigates_ Riless'Hoar_ (Searching Moon)and _Dharùn Agathì_ (Haunter of Dark Places) are to be reassigned to the Flaxis Nebula. The sensor drones have been left running in sector Zero. It is your task to wait there until another one of their ships is detected; at that point you are to intercept and observe. Under no circumstances are you to make contact of any kind. The First Strike Fleet under the _Giirathar'Jetai_ (Skycutting Sword) will be on stand by, but it's a three day journey to most of sector Zero from their Hunting Ground." He paused again and took a quick glance at Sàdo'Kel, who was still staring back at him blankly there seemed something off about the Zerfàrim Veteran.

"What if the enemy fires first?" Suen asked, the Goa'uld's years of controlling the host body's memory and speech being used to its fullest.

"They're not an enemy, not yet anyway. If that happens you are to retreat." Deshao replied calmly looking over Sàdo'Kel one last time only to find the supposedly calm man's muscles completely tensed from head to foot. For the first time since they met, Sàdo'Kel broke his stare with Deshao to look down the corridor away from everyone else.

Inside his hosts body the Goa'uld Suen was furious, just when he was getting close to his goal of embroiling the Imperium in a war with these Zerfàrim the accursed body he had taken started to act up again. With a flash of gold behind his host's eyes the symbiote was in full control again. Turning back to face other people Suen smiled politely.

"Sir we must get going soon. Since the Wraith civil war started they have begun to go after targets that we've been protecting." Jan'Mèlor said while checking a display on his forearm.

"Thaèn, why don't you return to the bridge? I'll escort the Commodore to his shuttle." Suen offered, trying to bury the memory of his host body's behaviour.

"How nice. Wouldn't you agree Kealas?" Deshao exclaimed happily.

"Indeed." Jan'Mèlor agreed smiling gently.

"Goodbye Saghaè." Deshao said hugging Ghen'Hòar. "Not everything is as it seems." He whispered into Ghen'Hòar's ear.

Suen led Jan'Mèlor and Deshao from the room towards their shuttle. Just as they were about to reach the airlock Deshao tapped Sàdo'Kel on the back.

"Good luck; you shouldn't worry so much, it'll age you." Deshao said with carefree smile.

The two left through the airlock into their shuttle leaving a disgruntled Goa'uld.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The metal doors hissed shut behind the human; the displaced air ruffled his silver hair. O'Neill walked over to the bed of Daniel Jackson. His long time friend and colleague was reading some old notebook and scribbling on a scrap of paper in his lap.

"Jack." Daniel said happily.

"Hi Daniel, how's the face." O'Neill asked scratching his cheek.

"Better, Dr. Beckett is pretty good at stitching people up." Daniel replied happily.

"Well it's definitely an improvement." O'Neill quipped.

"Very funny Jack. What can I help you with?" Daniel asked, gently closing the note book.

"I'm here to say goodbye for a while." O'Neill replied seriously.

"Okay, you're not going to get teary on me?" Daniel questioned, jokingly holding up a box of tissues from his bedside table.

"Don't be such a wiseass. I was just letting you have the pleasure of my company. All you'll have for the next few days is Dr. Weir and some technicians." O'Neill retorted, shaking his head in pity.

"So you're taking everyone?" Daniel asked.

"Yep, speaking of which." O'Neill paused to look at his watch. "See ya around." He said as he was engulfed in a pillar of white light.

"For the Emperor!" was the first sound that met O'Neill's ears when he re-materialised in the mustering ground of the _Ragnarok_.

"Shut up rookie." Followed soon after.

"I dislike such loud soldiers." Teal'c said from behind O'Neill.

"Let 'em be. It's good for moral." O'Neill muttered strolling off towards the mess hall to score some jelly.

"Well Rodney, you ready?" Sheppard asked as his team looked out the observation window at the blue planet below them.

"Yes." McKay replied confidently.

"As am I." Teyla added.

"Plus let's make sure no one dies." McKay said quickly.

"McKay!" Sheppard almost shouted.

"What I mean is that…" McKay tried to correct him self.

"McKay." Sheppard muttered shaking his head.

"What Rodney is trying to say is that he hopes we all return safely." Teyla said with a sigh.

"You know I have a weird feeling I'm never going to see this place again." Sheppard said quietly staring down at the Lantean Ocean.

"Why do you get to say stuff like that?" McKay moaned.

"Stop you whining." Sheppard muttered.

The _Fenrir _and _Ragnarok_ both blasted out of the Lantean orbit, their hulls filled with battle ready warriors. They tore into hyperspace seconds later, their courses set for Ortus Veriumas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Frigate _Kaerathaì Baermon_ soared back into real space about one thousand kilometres away from the Flaxis Nebula. The large roughly bird shaped cloud of deep brown gas was lit up by several proto-stars and bright newly born suns. Floating around the birds head were the _Dharùn Agathì_,_ Riless'Hoar_ and_ Nirhaal Adraj_. The two Frigates looked almost exactly like the _Kaerathaì Baermon _except the _Dharùn Agathì_ had a second bronze stripe running from its bridge to stern. The Cruiser _Nirhaal Adraj_ was over 780m long but very flat. It was the normal dark green of Zerfàrim ships but along its back from bridge to engine pods a single sky blue line ran. Its hull undulated like the shell of a clam on both sides giving the ship a somewhat serrated appearance. All along its keel and dorsal strangely bluish Lines and Circles ran, making it clear that this was a Deep Space Command Cruiser. Its comparatively few weapons, if compared to the _Sehashi'Trayne's,_ were mounted at the crests of its oscillating hull.

"Thaèn! Commodore Zkìr'Dan is welcoming us to her fleet." The officer that had replaced Sàdo'Kel said.

Suen at that moment was rummaging through the weapons and equipment they had taken from the I.G.L. soldiers the Goa'uld had originally come onboard with. A small plastic box in his pocket already contained the deactivated sub-cutaneous transponder chip that had been recovered from his ex-host. Somewhere in the pile of military gear was what Suen was looking for. A small bag caught his attention, inside were three C4 detonators. Smiling the Goa'uld pushed the small metal devices into a pocket and continued to search for the all-important explosives.

"Thaèn, we have taken our place in the fleet. May we open the ship?" The communication officer asked looking at Ghen'Hòar.

"If the other ships agree I see no problem." Ghen'Hòar said dismissively.

Almost immediately the officer pushed one of the runes on his consol and the two landing craft of the _Kaerathaì Baermon_ shot away, one towards the larger _Nirhaal Adraj _and the other towards the _Riless'Hoar_. Suen sat aboard the ship bound for the _Riless'Hoar_ a small grey pouch clipped to his waste filled with three blocks of C4.

The shuttle touched down in the hangar bay after a flight lasting a mere minute. The crew of the _Kaerathaì Baermon _hadn't had any form of rest in several weeks and was therefore looking forward to relaxation, even if it was only for a day.

"Commander, how long do you think we'll have before we're deployed again?" One of the _Kaerathaì Baermon_'s crewmen asked Suen as they walked into the corridors of the _Riless'Hoar_.

"I don't know. Just enjoy yourself while you can." Suen replied warmly before strolling away in the opposite direction from the crowd.

The Goa'uld didn't take long in finding a small and deserted cloaking relay in one of the outer sections of the ship with one of its walls being part of the hull. Its destruction wouldn't be catastrophic but the cloak would falter for a period. It took seconds to prime the remote detonator and the explosive block. The training he had undertaken as Tarion Sem'rak was put to good use as he stuck the explosive far out of sight. Moving swiftly on and making sure to avoid any crowds he found his way to a supply room right below the main crew quarters tucking the second block of primed C4 behind a rather large Air and Water Supply pipe hanging from the ceiling the Goa'uld contemplated were to place the last device.

Just as Suen was about to leave the room his entire body seized up. His muscles spasmed and twisted in unnatural ways sending him crashing down to the uncaring floor. He lay there twitching erratically and one of his hands started to slowly reach for the last C4 block. The Goa'uld tried to suppress its host again and again as the Zerfàrim desperately tried to destroy the last detonator. SàdoKel's large hand closed around the detonator and began to crush it when his body stopped twitching and his muscles relaxed. A long burst of gold light illuminated his eyes and Suen ruled his fleshy kingdom again. Veins bulged all along SàdoKel's face and body as it was slowly forced to return to normal parameters.

"The war between your people and the Shol'va will be your punishment." Suen whispered in the bass voice Goa'uld used and with a final blast of golden light behind his eyes Suen slowly got to his feet and walked unsteadily towards his final target.

The final C4 block was neatly placed on a secondary life support system tucked away in the outer section of the ship. Taking the transponder chip from its plastic case Suen used a small tool he had covertly borrowed from an engineer on the _Kaerathaì Baermon_ to reactivate the sub-space transmission. Gently holding the chip he pressed it into the C4 block until it stuck. The _Riless'Hoar_'s cloak would hide the weak transmission until it was at least within fighter range of an Imperial ship. Nodding to himself at the simple clarity of his plan he made for the more populated areas of the ship. All the time playing with the small radio detonator in his pocket.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several people watched on in alarm and concern as Major Sheppard appeared to be taunting the Wraith, Levis, with several different kinds of food.

"Okay Levis this is a potato." Sheppard said sarcastically, holding up the steaming starch ball and poking it.

"A what?" The Wraith demanded, as he became tired of Sheppard's goading.

"A potato. Its good, go on eat." Sheppard replied pushing the plate across the table.

"Why are you so persistent that I consume this?" Levis asked pushing the plate away.

"No reason." Sheppard said innocently as he pushed the plate back.

"What does it taste like?" Levis asked, examining the food like it was a lab specimen.

"It tastes like, like… potato. It's kind of hard to describe." Sheppard said with a shrug.

"How reassuring." Levis mutter holding up the potato and taking a large bite out of it.

"Well?" Sheppard asked leaning forward expectantly.

"I still don't see the point of this." Levis said swallowing. "How do you know this even works?" He demanded pointing at his chest.

"Stop you bitching. You're not grey anymore for one and you're not dead either." Sheppard answered, ticking things off on his fingers.

"And what if I have lost my regenerative abilities? What if I can age now?" Levis questioned before eating the rest of the potato.

"Well about that, I could just shoot you, if you'd prefer that." Sheppard replied, smiling happily.

"You seem far too eager." Levis muttered.

"You think I'm eager. McKay needs someone to practice slicing apart, you could volunteer." Sheppard said, waving a fork around.

"Why would he need to slice someone apart?" Levis asked as he grabbed the fork out of Sheppard's hand.

"Long story, sufficient to say McKay's new arm is a bit more dangerous than Vultis originally said." Sheppard answered a note of annoyance in his voice.

"That would be the floating ball of light that follows you around. How interesting." Levis inquired, smiling viciously when Sheppard sighed.

"Yeah I'm sure it is. Colonel Carter is giving it an exam or something now." Sheppard said dispassionately.

"You sound like you dislike it. What if it turns on you?" Levis asked still smiling.

"I'm not the one who should worry. Who knows what that crazy little thing would do if it saw you." Sheppard said finally returning Levis's smile.

"Meaning what?" Levis demanded folding his arms.

"You know I could take bets on who would win." Sheppard muttered turning slightly away from Levis as he nodded his head slowly.

"I do not find your jokes amusing." Levis stated leaning forward in his chair.

"Who's joking? I could get McKay to work the numbers and O'Neill to be an announcer, he'd love that. I'm sure Teyla could get me some brinks for a bar." Sheppard continued happily aggravating the Wraith.

"Human I asked you a question." Levis growled threateningly.

"Easy, maybe the food has gone to your head." Sheppard said, feigning concern.

"I knew it. You are plotting something." Levis whispered across the table.

"Nothing of the sort, anyway, if I did anything where's the proof?" Sheppard asked with mocking politeness.

"Now answer me. Why would that computer program dislike me?" Levis asked while watching Sheppard suspiciously.

"Let's just say if it had a motto it would be 'Death to All Wraith'." Sheppard exclaimed happily.

"Sounds charming." Levis said sarcastically.

"You have no idea." Sheppard muttered.

"Greetings." O'Neill said sitting down next to Sheppard holding a bowl full of jelly, paying no attention to his surroundings.

"General, anything interesting happening?" Sheppard asked getting tired of antagonising the Wraith.

"Nah, I'm just trying to get away from all the weird people in this place. Teal'c is sparring with Teyla, Carter and McKay are talking something about something and Daniel isn't here. So that just leaves you and… god damm it." O'Neill muttered finally looking over the table at Levis.

"Pleasure to see you again as well." The Wraith uttered sarcastically.

"We're experimenting with food." Sheppard stated gesturing at the small pile of empty bowls.

"You're not getting my jelly." O'Neill said defensively moving the bowl away from the two.

"Of course not General." Sheppard replied acting surprised at the accusation.

"It's not like taking that strange green blob would cause the thin veil of your sanity to come crashing down. Forcing every moment of your continued existence to be a horrible agony. Making you lust after the sweet embrace of death." Levis stated confidently.

"Shows what you know." O'Neill answered leaving to get another bowl.

"That was really cheery." Sheppard said with a sigh.

"Now, what is jelly?" Levis asked seriously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suen sat down in the command chair with a sigh he watched the plot of the sensor drones. After almost a day not even a peep from the Imperials. Thoughts of the Imperials having defeated the Replicons flew through his head. If that had happened, all he had done was for nothing; if the cleansing was stopped then he could not make the world anew. Suen's hand tightened on the arm rest as his deranged mind ran amok; what if the Zerfàrim knew about him, what if they we're plotting against him. Suen shrank back into the chair as mass paranoia set in. All that stopped when two massive ships travelling at speeds no Wraith could even dream off came barrelling away from Atlantis.

"Two unidentified ships detected. Calculate their trajectory." Suen commanded as he vacated the chair for Ghen'Hòar.

"Five estimated targets lie in targets pathway. Probability of landing is highest in third system." A crewman answered after the computers spat out an answer.

"Contact the _Nirhaal Adraj_ for our orders." Ghen'Hòar ordered as she strode onto the bridge,

"Thaèn, Commodore Zkìr'Dan has ordered us to the third system." The communication officer replied.

"Ortus Veriumas it is then." Ghen'Hòar muttered tacking her seat in the centre of the bridge.

"Engaging hyper drive. ETA is two hours, an hour ahead of the targets." Suen said as he rapidly aligned the _Kaerathaì Baermon_ up with the rest of the fleet.

All four ships vanished in flashes of light seconds latter.


	12. The Oncoming Storm

"Normal speech"

"**Gothic around non-Imperials**."

"Mental Links."

"_Ship Names_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warp Ligia Obscura: For now at least but you are on the right track. Thanks for the review.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two battleships of the Imperium, each capable of leveling a entire continent in a single volley, streaked through the star studded darkness of space towards the unimposing blue world ahead of them. Grim faced soldiers sat behind stations which, with a single keystroke, could obliterate civilizations. In the midst of it all one man, or should that be superman, seemed to be quite pleased.

"Anything?" Angelus barked at the bridge staff.

A man sitting below him twisted his neck around to face the imposing marine captain. "Nothing yet sir. No power readings, large masses or radiation signatures."

"Nestor, status on the fighters?" The space marine demanded from his second, leaving the man he had been talking to a second ago alone.

"Same as it was when we left. All I-301s are armed, prepped and ready for launch." Nestor replied, his fingers dancing across the terminal in front of him at superhuman speeds.

The massive bulk of the _Ragnarok _ploughed through space, the protective bubble of the void shield shimmering in the cheery yellow light of the systems sun. Behind it the _Fenrir_ followed, its massive sensor arrays diligently sweeping through space in search of opponents.

Ishmael gently rubbed the front of his Rosarius as he watched the planet grow ever closer out of the training halls massive windows. All around him Space Marines moved in perfect synchronization as they swung weighted training swords in patterns that had been perfected by the blood of thousands. The Chaplain let go of the sacred amulet as he approached one of the younger members of the Chapter. Anything to distract him, he had never liked the unknown. Know thy enemy, kill thy enemy; that was what he liked. The young Initiate snapped to attention as the massive skull masked Chaplain approached him. Under his helmet Ishmael grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hidden beneath their sophisticated cloaking devices the Zerfàrim watched carefully as the two massive ships approached. Their passive scanners bounced almost mockingly off these ships shields; only the distorted images, shown on the main screens, were a source of information. The crews braced themselves as another sensor sweep washed over them, the Imperial technologies was far beyond most things they had encountered. Stalking these ships was like hunting some insanely dangerous prey. Most of their own ships were small and sleek, designed mainly for reconnaissance and ambushes, most Lantean vessels were mixtures of many facets evenly balance to counter any problem, even a Wraith hive had multiple functions; but these Imperial ships were built for the sole purpose of plunging straight through the fires of battle unabated, something any sane Zerfàrim would avoid at almost any cost. Simple and pure, a truly terrifying statement about the humans that operated them. Actually seeing them simply engraved that fact, the gothic architecture was staggering. Huge windows surrounded by weeping angels and laughing skeletons along with sweeping arches intricately engraved creating an image at the same time haunting and imposing.

The _Nirhaal Adraj _floated in a stationary orbit around Ortus Veriumas's single moon. Its crew ready to launch into action in a second.

"Anything yet?" Commodore Zkìr'Dan asked patiently.

A small shake of the sensor officer's head was the silent reply.

"Evaluation of the targets." Zkìr'Dan commanded.

"Formidable, but our analysis is incomplete. Their shielding is reflecting almost all of our more detailed scans. Hull is composed of some polymer-metal alloy, signs of weapons being powered but we cannot confirm. A high powered sensor beam will most likely penetrate the shields, but seeing we know too little about their detection systems it could reveal our position. At the moment we cannot get any more accurate data." The officer to Zkìr'Dan's right replied casually.

"Once the ships have passed us by the Frigates will follow them down the planet's gravity well and do a close range sensor sweep on minimum power." Zkìr'Dan said, tracing the projected Imperial flight path on his chair's screen.

"Should we see what they intend to do here?" The officer asked, nodding at the blue world out the window.

"No, a prolonged stay may allow us to be discovered and this task force is not meant for a direct confrontation, also to be true we're no match for those ships. After the Frigates sweep we will retreat to the far side of the moon and exit the system." Zkìr'Dan replied.

The officer nodded and began relaying commands through his terminal. On the main screen the Imperial ships continued to draw ever closer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the fourth time Levi drew his force sword with a lightning quick swing the training post fell to the ground with a loud bang, its metal body neatly severed by the blade's destructive field. Sheathing the long sword he turned to leave the room but before he got two steps out the door he was almost run over by a jogging marine in carapace armor. Levi being the relaxed man he was chose to ignore the whole incident until a loud voice boomed down the corridor.

"That's right run boys, run! Once more round the ship!"

A black armored figure shot passed the door after the first marine, his power armored body making a loud dull thud with every step. Further behind him a group of about twenty humans followed after the two marines.

"I never would have guessed that Ishmael would replace Stein. You think you know a genetically enhanced warrior after spending a century or so with him." Levi muttered to himself, allowing the jogging soldiers to pass before setting out for the bridge.

Angelus's frown became more and more prominent as the sensor data of the planet became more and more disappointing. The two ships were now inside the orbit of the planet's solitary moon and the telemetric data from the sensor was much clearer. Still there was no sign of any Ancient settlement, not even an industrialized civilization, just a silent, rather empty world.

"Sheppard." Angelus growled menacingly at the man to his left. "If that machine of yours has led us on a meaningless trip then we're going to find out how much it likes being a torpedo."

"I assure you that my function as a projectile weapon would be inferior by far if compared to your current armaments." Vultis stated, floating gently towards Angelus.

"Angelus, at least wait until we have landed recon Units." Nestor said, turning his neck to face his captain.

"I don't know, we're not being blown up or anything, could be the wrong place." Mitchell added thoughtfully.

"Negative, this is Ortus Veriumas." Vultis replied sternly. "All astronomical and planetary data is a positive match to the world below us."

"Very well." Angelus grunted sparing the floating machine a single withering glance. "All hands prepare for landing!" He bellowed into his vox.

The ambient lighting turned from a gentle white to a dark blue as alarms began to sound all over the two ships.

Unseen by the Imperials three small ships gave of a tiny blast of gravitons and let themselves be pulled gently towards the planet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The _Kaerathaì Baermon _slid through space as it accelerated closer and closer towards the Imperial ships. Ghen'Hòar looked down at the sensor readings as they became clearer: the images less distorted, the energy patterns more coherent and the thick hull was being penetrated by their scans.

"Helm, keep us at least fifteen kilometers off the stern (back) of the second ship!" Ghen'Hòar ordered.

At his station Suen played with the C4 detonator in his palm. The small plastic device twirled in his hands as he watched the _Riless'Hoar_ relentlessly waiting for the Imperials to make their fateful move.

Deep in the bowels of the _Riless'Hoar _a small metallic device imbedded in a block of plastic explosives with the words C4 printed in bold letters on the side continued to spit out a sub-space transmission. Beside it a small LCD set in a slightly larger black box showed four segmented lines running across it.

On the Bridge of the _Ragnarok_ Angelus was beginning to think that all the extra security they had placed on this mission might have been for nothing. That train of though was quickly derailed when the dark blue lighting turned to a blood red, the alarms changed their tone from a baritone warble to a high pitched wailing.

Looking around for the cause of the distress, the space marine captain laid eyes on a confused looking officer whose fingers danced across the keyboard like mad spiders.

"What is going on?" Nestor asked the officer, as he glared at his screen.

"Sir, we have detected an Imperial transponder." He replied quickly before launching into another burst of typing.

"So why did you sound for battle stations?" Nestor continued his level tone as calm as ever.

"Sir, the signal is coming from coordinates (-006, +020,-010)." The officer replied.

"And?" Nestor probed leaning closer to the crewman, his massive body casting a partial shadow over the officer.

"Sir." The man replied, swallowing heavily. "There's nothing there, sir."

"What?" Angelus demanded from the command chair turning to face the crewman.

"Sir, sensor show nothing on any electromagnetic wavelength, spectrometers or particle sensors." The officer replied, quickly magnifying the section in space on his screen. In the center a faint blue dot flashed slowly.

"Identification?" Angelus asked harshly.

"None, sir. The signal is too weak or…" The officer trailed off turning away from the two marines and back to his station.

"Or it doesn't have one and that would make it a fake." Nestor said slowly, his brow creasing in thought.

"It could be the Wraith." Sheppard proposed with a slight shrug.

"Doubtful, I cannot sense any more of my kind near here." Levis said tilting his head as he looked over an image of the signal.

"Nor can I. It must be another party. Possibly the Genii." Teyla added.

"I think not. While you were away a little envoy visited the Genii and alerted them to Atlantis's new position." Angelus said, with a cruel smile playing around his lips and joy in his eyes.

"A team went missing on the new Athosian home world, right? Maybe its one of them." McKay said, gesturing out the window at the blackness of space.

O'Neill scratched the top of his head before answering. "Possibly, we never found out what happened to them. Just one messed up room and a couple drunks rambling something about ghosts."

"That still begs the question, who is it?" Nestor asked rhetorically.

"I have one way to answer that." Angelus muttered pushing a series of keys on his arm rest. "Theta wing, Squadron 2, you're on recon run. Weapons free."

"Are you sure that's wise Angelus?" Nestor questioned.

"**To defy the Emperor**." Angelus stated proudly.

"**Is to invite His wrath**." Nestor finished with a nod.

"Launching I-301s Theta Wing, Squadron 2." a crewman said as the four jet-black two man fighters surged forth from the underbelly of the _Ragnarok_.

Every sensor aboard the _Kaerathaì Baermon_ lit up like fireworks as four heavily armed fighters streaked away from the first ship straight towards the _Riless'Hoar_.

"Break formation! Prepare to raise shields." Ghen'Hòar said, worry flickering across her face.

The three ships peeled off from one another and struck out at totally random vectors in an attempt to shake the Imperial fighters and return to the _Nirhaal Adraj_. No matter how many intricate twists and turns the _Riless'Hoar_ performed, the fighters still hung sluggishly to its tail.

"Flight Control this is Theta leader. The signal has gone crazy, we're sticking to it, but I can't see a damn thing." The wing commander said into his vox.

"Understood move closer and attempt to establish a visual lock on the target." The Flight Controller's voice droned back.

"Theta two, Theta three. Hang back. Four you're with me." The wing commander said as he pushed his I-301 to go a little faster.

"Roger." Was the unanimous reply from the other pilots.

Suen watched the Imperial I-301 grow agonizingly close, a few more meters and he could detonate the C4. The lead fighter was well within missile range and to the unfocused sensors of the Zerfàrim the explosions on the _Riless'Hoar _would look exactly like that.

The _Riless'Hoar _did one last pirouette in space to evade the closing fighter and then Suen pushed down on the small red button. The light speed signal shot out from the transceiver and in the blink of an eye reached its destination. The LCD screens on all three of the C4 blocks suddenly jumped from the four lines they had shown before to a sequence of zeros. A small electrical pulse shot through the machinery and almost an instant later they were consumed in fireballs.

"Still nothing." Theta wing commander said dejectedly.

Suddenly space blossomed into a triad of explosions. Jets of venting atmosphere and pieces of debris jostled the twin fighters as they banked sharply away from the mysterious explosion.

"By the Emperor, look at that!" Theta's wing commander muttered as he stared at the flickering image of the _Riless'Hoar_.

"They fired on the_ Riless'Hoar_?" Ghen'Hòar questioned the air as she watched parts of the _Riless'Hoar_'s cloak fail while others spontaneously reinitialized.

"Apparently so, I suggest retreating." Suen said looking up at her, worry written intricately on his face.

"What about the _Riless'Hoar_?" Ghen'Hòar demanded from her first officer.

"There are two possible outcomes. Either the ship escapes or is captured. Still retreat is the best option for us, not to mention our orders." Suen answered calmly, inwardly smiling at his comment.

"I know, continue retreat to the _Nirhaal Adraj_." Ghen'Hòar ordered quickly.

"We've got a ship! I repeat a cloaked ship! A cloaked shi…" The co-pilot's transmission was interrupted by a hail of small shuriken-shaped projectiles tearing through the cockpit of Theta one.

The damaged I-301 spiraled for a second before exploding. Theta four pulled away sharply as four missiles from the remainder of Theta wing impacted into the semi-cloaked side of the _Riless'Hoar_.

The Zerfàrim crew clung desperately to white desks and walls as the ship was racked once again by rapid decompressions and explosions. The point defense cannons were keeping the fighters away most of the time but the occasional missile got through. The crew was unable to reinitialize the cloak or any of their ECMs, leaving them at the mercy of the fighters.

Angelus stared at the main screen, his face a twisted visage of shock and fury. A casual observer would have said he looked a bit stupid but they would have been snapped in half faster than you could blink. The sculpted, organic lines, that arrogant beauty, the grace with which it moved, the cloaking technology, even those accursed weapons. There was no doubt in Angelus's angry mind about that ships heritage.

"**Eldar**." Angelus growled menacingly, his voice carrying pure hatred.

"Someone's pissed." O'Neill muttered.

"Don't understate the issue. We and the Eldar have had a less than neutral past. When we left twelve blood vengeances were still standing and Angelus had a deep interest in one of those." Nestor said solemnly.

"So what happened?" O'Neill asked curiosity overcoming the lesions he had learned a year earlier about questioning the marines when they were in a bad mood.

"That is not my place to say." Nestor replied quietly as more I-301s scrambled.

"Suppose we should get going." Sheppard said patting Mitchell on the back.

"**Nestor, destroy them**." Angelus hissed as he glared at the damaged ship.

"Shouldn't we board them and take prisoners?" Nestor asked turning to face the disturbingly calm face of Angelus.

"**I said destroy them!**!" Angelus roared, smashing his fist into the armrest, totally warping the metal.

"As you command." Nestor replied his fingers flashing across the keyboard.

Seconds later the I-301s fell back from the stricken _Riless'Hoar_ the crews' relief was short lived though, because shortly thereafter twin lances of white light tore through their hull immolating everything in their path. The _Riless'Hoar_ hung blissfully in space for a second before its hyper drive ruptured; whole sections of the ship darkened and shifted towards the red end of the spectrum, the hull began to ripple and warp as the gravitons of the Zerfàrim's engines ran amok. The whole ship seemed to take in a breath before it released in a massive explosion, igniting the void with its death cry.

Ghen'Hòar watched stunned, unsuccessfully searching for words to describe the brutality these Imperials showed, it seemed as if Sado'Kel's report had been an understatement. Turning from the bright pyre of the _Riless'Hoar_ she focused her attention on the _Nirhaal__ Adraj_.

"Once we are within range of the _Nirhaal _Adraj'sECM and point defenses_,_ drop the cloak and activate the shields. I don't want a lucky shot to finish us." Ghen'Hòar said, not noticing the small thermal flash on the front of the _Fenrir_.

Seconds later space erupted in plasma fueled explosions as six torpedoes detonated in a random patter. Ghen'Hòar clung to the sides of her chair as the _Kaerathaì Baermon_ was buffeted by the expanding blast wave from one of the explosions. A second followed soon after, sending many of the bridge crew sprawling to the floor.

"Report." Ghen'Hòar demanded, as a third, far weaker, tremor ran through the ship.

"The second ship is firing massive missiles in a sweeping pattern in front of it. I think their trying to flush us out." Suen answered, cursing the person who thought that the Orillia class needed torpedoes.

"Have they targeted us?" Ghen'Hòar asked as another battery of torpedo made explosions marred space.

"Not as of yet, but if they penetrated the cloak of the _Riless'Hoar_ then the _Nirhaal Adraj_ is in real danger." Suen continued, bracing himself as another blast wave passed over them.

The _Ragnarok_ followed the _Fenrir_ firing torpedo after torpedo volley into the space between the planet and the moon. Angelus stared almost mesmerized at the sensor read outs as the void in front of them once again was filled with bright all incinerating light.

"Angelus, this seems futile. We're just wasting resources." Nestor said as another volley of black weapons roared away on their mission of death.

"Not yet. I'm sure there are more of them here. I'm sure of it." Angelus replied, intensely staring at the empty space in front of them.

"Of course Brother-captain." Nestor replied quietly launching another wave of deadly plasma weapons.

_The Kaerathaì Baermon_ danced nimbly from side to side as more explosive torpedoes ripped through space. Ghen'Hòar clenched her jaw as another explosion nearly claimed her ship; the _Dharùn Agathì_ was doing little better. The only thing that was keeping them alive at the moment was their agility and their cloaks.

Another barrage of torpedoes raced to meet them, and this time they were hemmed in by the burning infernos of the last wave. Suddenly three pulses of white-yellow light in quick succession tore through the first torpedo. The second and third torpedoes were claimed by two more of the pulsing beams.

"Don't worry _Kaerathaì Baermon_, _Dharùn Agathì_ we've got you." Commodore Zkìr'Dan said confidently as the remaining dangerous torpedoes were picked off by the pulse-lances of the _Nirhaal Adraj_.

The _Nirhaal Adraj_ turned its portside (left) to face the approaching Imperial ships. Its less powerful cloak fell and its shields and advanced ECM sprang into life. Three of the pulsing beams reached out from the ship only to be knocked aside by the _Fenrir_'s void shield.

"Are you sure about this?" Ghen'Hòar asked, as the _Kaerathaì Baermon_ made a sprint towards the _Nirhaal Adraj_.

"Apparently only their energy weapons and missiles are this long ranged; our shield should be able to hold for a while against their lances and their strange missiles, while immensely powerful, are very easy to target with our pulse-lances" Commodore Zkìr'Dan replied as the _Nirhaal Adraj_ picked another group of torpedoes out of space.

"They've destroyed that volley as well." Thor said, moving a rune stone across his station.

"Asgard, will the Nova cannon work?" Angelus demanded with a grave voice.

"We corrected the faults. Unless another problem arises then yes, the Nova cannon should function to its optimum capacity." Thor replied, silently canceling the order for rapid fire torpedoes.

"Good, Nestor inform the _Fenrir _and fire." Angelus said glaring at the dark green ship.

"Just a few more seconds." Commodore Zkìr'Dan whispered to herself as the two Frigates passed by the _Nirhaal Adraj_.

"Thaèn, sensors show a massive energy spike from the first ship!" Her second-in-command shouted.

Zkìr'Dan just had time to look up at the muzzle flash of the Nova cannon before the space fifty kilometers to her bow (front) suddenly became the center of a sun. The near light speed projectile's explosion engulfed the three Zerfàrim ships in its fiery wrath.

Angelus smiled grimly as the enemy ship was washed away by the Emperors wrath. I-301s screamed through space towards the explosion to mop up any survivors.

As the blinding light cleared it revealed the _Nirhaal Adraj_ bent and buckled, leaking fire and air all across its hull. The _Kaerathaì Baermon_ was listing towards the planet, its main power systems damaged in the blast. On the other hand the _Dharùn Agathì _was almost unharmed besides a small amount of hull damage.

"_Dharùn Agathì_, _Kaerathaì Baermon_ get to the Strike Fleet. Get help." Commodore Zkìr'Dan's voice hissed over the sub-space communicators.

"Thaèn, our hyper drive will require time to repair." Suen said with faked distress.

"Transmit our landing coordinates to the _Nirhaal Adraj_ then take us down to the planet." Ghen'Hòar ordered, while power slowly returned to the bridge.

The _Nirhaal Adraj_'s hangar bays slowly opened and a small torrent of fighters and landing ships poured out. Sleek, dagger-shaped forms, black as the night that shimmered out of sight followed by larger, almost hawk like attack fighters sporting large arrays of weapons and in the rear the large, dark green landing ships. The _Dharùn Agathì _discreetlyslipped into hyperspace almost immediately after receiving its orders, even as the I-301s swarmed towards it.

The _Kaerathaì Baermon_ had almost made it halfway to the planet before several lance strikes flashed around it, incinerating several Zerfàrim fighters. The bridge crew hung on desperately, pale faced and sweaty, as the ship rocked under the massive force of the Imperial lances. Only their specially adapted shields allowed them to survive, the moment the Imperials got within range of their solid round weapons it would all be over.

The I-301s, after several failed attempts to engage the much faster and nimbler Zerfàrim fighters, had settled to try and harass the _Kaerathaì Baermon_. The point defense batteries of the stricken Frigate swatted down another group of missiles its new fighter escort failed to catch.

Mitchell swore loudly as Sheppard barely dodged another sweeping hailstorm of those crazy little blade things, unfortunately their wingmen weren't so lucky. "Get me in close." Mitchell commanded, as he quickly programmed the last of their missiles.

The lone fighter ducked and wove its way through the maelstrom of fighters and monomolecular projectiles until they were well within the close range of the enemies point defense.

"Close enough!" Mitchell shouted as he released the last of their missiles and jettisoned their plasma core after them.

"What the hell have you done?" Sheppard demanded to know, when he saw the fighter switch over to its severely limited battery supply.

"You'll see." Mitchell muttered as their fighter used the last of it power to spin away from another storm of shuriken weapon fire, escaping more due to luck than anything else.

Most of their missiles were shot down but they provided an excellent distraction to allow the now unstable plasma core to pass through the Zerfàrim shields and smash into the engine block. The resulting explosion was dampened by the shields but not enough to stop most of the _Kaerathaì Baermon_'s propulsion being stripped from it in one fell swoop.

"Okay I'll give you that." Sheppard conceded as the _Kaerathaì Baermon_ started its uncontrollable fall towards the planet.

On the _Ragnarok_'s bridge Angelus rose from his chair and pointed out the window at the falling ship.

"I want a least one prisoner of command level. Kill the rest." He commanded with absolute authority.

"The Emperor protects." Was the reply from the bridge's crew.

"Well, guess it's into the fire again." O'Neill said, following the marine out of the bridge.

"More like into the frying pan, sir." Carter added quickly.

"Don't forget why we came here." McKay moaned as he followed Carter out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the _Kaerathaì Baermon_ came smashing down to the ground it passed over a ruined castle, maybe not abandoned for more than a year or two, but as it ground to a halt against the mountainside it shook the old building to its foundations.

Under those foundations, a long, long way down, a massive chamber opened up, in this pitch dark room a single, tiny, blue light flickered into life. Its radiance stabbing out into to the darkness to reveal a large stone slab hung on the wall in a glass case. The writing was in Ancient but an extremely old dialect. It read 'Pandora's Key'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for this taking a while but I had work and stuff. I'm doing some pretty cool experiments running at work right now and have to give a lot of time to that. Anyway enjoy, I've decided to go back to the smaller chapter faster update that held true for most of the Emperor Works in Weird Ways. So yeah, read and review or whatever.


	13. The Forest Cried Out No Hiding Place

"Normal speech"

"**Gothic around non-Imperials**."

"Mental Links."

"_Ship Names_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Warp Ligia Obscura: Thanks for the review. Now to answer your question, the castle is human built over an Ancient lab which contains some very interesting and old things.

**Okay I'm really sorry. Really sorry. My computer had decided that all word files are its enemies and committed digital genocide. So after slapping the thing around for a while I had to re-write this chapter. Reason for taking so long? Honestly I had more important stuff to redo first. So after a long pause which I can only blame on my aging laptop I present the new chapter. As always enjoy and please review.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Angelus, we have established a geo-synchronous orbit above the Eldar vessel." Nestor said, turning to face the enraged marine captain.

"Transport our men into the ship." Angelus replied, getting up from his chair.

Nestor tapped a few keys on his station before twisting his neck to face Angelus again. "That's impossible; their shields have been raised and are covering the immediate area around the ship. Its mostly powerless now, but it is still deflecting our transporters and the results could be messy to say the least."

"Teleport?" Angelus asked, the more tactical, less genocidal parts of his mind shifting into gear.

"I would advise against it for the main force, our pads can only send infantry in ten man squads." Nestor countered. "The dense forest would make any teleport exceedingly dangerous."

"Then it's a landing operation." Angelus said, his frown deepening slightly.

"I agree, the faster the better, before they establish some form of coherent defense." Nestor concluded with a small nod.

"Eldar." Angelus growled as he rushed off the bridge.

Several minutes later the massive hangar doors of the _Fenrir_ and the _Ragnarok_ split open and the first wave of thunderhawks, puddle jumpers and I-301s soared out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thieri Ghen'Hòar blew her silver hair out of her face while disconnecting another series of power cables as she helped her crew detach another of the _Kaerathaì Baermon`s _remaining undamaged shuriken cannons. She was already dressed in the light armor common to most Zerfàrim fleet personnel. It was the normal metallic dark green of the Zerfàrim military with grey shoulders and boots. Ghen'Hòar's was marked with a broken silver line around her waist marking her as the ship's captain. The dark green garment was highly flexible, with the ability to easily dissipate several Wraith stunner blasts along with a small defense against kinetic impacts.

The small ship lay crushed against the foothills of a massive, near impassible, mountain range. To the east no more than a half kilometer was the sea or at least a very large lake, they didn't have time to check, to the south lay a massive, fast flowing, river that twisted through a thick forest and ended in the huge body of water. The west was the open forest that lay between the foot of the mountains and the river's bank, a massive dark thing, which probably housed many dangerous animals, in another situation that would have been an entertaining area for a hunt.

With the screech of metal grinding against metal the shuriken cannon fell from its housing into the waiting arms of three Domìnar-Suit wearing Zerfàrim. The Suits gingerly moved the large, smooth-surfaced weapon over to a waiting harness attached to a drop ship floating above their heads. Most of the _Kaerathaì Baermon_'s unneeded point defense weapons had been stripped off and moved over to the sea's beaches and the river's delta in an attempt to make an effective anti-aircraft battery to protect there flank against any attempted landings from that direction, as they simply didn't have enough fighters to provide effective cover in all directions.

A roar like thunder and a blinding flash suddenly washed over the landscape as four huge beams of white light tore viciously through the sky and plowed up the land. Three ripped through the forest, burning massive flaming scars into the world all leading towards the downed Zerfàrim Frigate. The fourth struck the river and with an angry hiss filled the sky with thick, hot mist.

Seconds latter a low rumbling filled the air and through the rising clouds of water vapor hundreds of little black dots could be made out. Suen limped over to Ghen'Hòar his left arm hanging in a sling and a bloodstained bandage wrapped around his right thigh.

"I suggest you take a squad and rally our forces; that strike probably took out most of our forward scouts. I'll stay here and help with in the command center." The Goa'uld said politely, grimacing as another wave of pain washed over his body, gods weren't used to being injured.

"Agreed. Continue to repair the self destruct device, we cannot let the _Kaerathaì Baermon _and the information she carriesfall into enemy hands." Ghen'Hòar ordered before running off towards the remains of the _Kaerathaì Baermon_ armory.

"As you command." Suen said with a little bow. After she was out of earshot he glared at Ghen'Hòars retreating back and muttered. "I'm going to enjoy watching you burn!" His eyes flashing golden at the last word, then he started to limp back towards the _Kaerathaì Baermon_ newly improvised control room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pitch black thunderhawks bucked in the gale force winds as they sped towards the smoldering landing sites the _Ragnarok _had so kindly provided. Wings of closely packed I-301s hung around them, the Imperial fighters sliding into the atmosphere with much less turbulence than the boxy thunderhawks. Around the large force of Imperial craft, like the membrane of a cell, cloaked puddle jumpers soared along with little more than a mild hum easily keeping pace with the manmade vehicles.

Suen watched patiently as the holographic projection of the soon to be battle ground came to life. The dark green blob of the _Kaerathaì Baermon_ nestled against the quickly rendered hills, the large spheres of the anti-air platforms, the three hundred tiny scurrying dots of the individual soldiers as they readied for battle, the twelve isosceles triangles of the fighters and the seven equilaterals of the transports, the squares of the nine Domìnar-Suits that wandered through the small dots. He flicked through the memories he had stolen form his former human host, the Imperium would use their main assault tactic, an armored wedge followed by foot soldiers. A simple maneuver that had proven devastatingly effective in the Milky Way. Continuous, well placed and lightning-fast ambushes would slow them down, thus allowing the Zerfàrim to establish a better defensive perimeter while forcing the Imperials to adopt secondary tactics ranging from blitzkrieg to simply burning the forest down, when that came to pass he could have his massacre.

Two other Zerfàrim that had been rendered unable to fight by the unpleasant landing of the _Kaerathaì Baermon_ slid up beside the hunched Goa'uld as they watched the sky fill a single large mass of moving unregistered crafts. The computer, not sure what to make of the crafts that fitted no known silhouette, made them all blood red spheres. Suen donned a two way transmitter in his ear as he prepared to issue strategic commands.

A second passed before the hovering isosceles of the Zerfàrim fighter broke away from their mother ship and sped towards the approaching red spheres. Suen looked on with anticipation through remaining sensors of the _Kaerathaì Baermon_ as the two sides drew ever closer.

Sheppard grabbed onto the oversized yoke as the thunderhawk lurched again, behind him the ever impassive Teal'c tightened his grip slightly on his staff.

"May I inquire about the reason you wished to fly this craft?" Teal'c asked, not taking his eyes off the front panels as wispy clouds whipped past them.

"I've never flown one before and wanted to try it out." Sheppard replied, his eyes flickering over to the co-pilot who simply muttered a small prayer and pressed a series of buttons on a panel labeled 'landing gear'.

"Incoming." The ex-first prime stated calmly as the green screen of the auspex lit up with flashing dots closing at high speeds.

Sheppard narrowed his eyes out the window in the distance the as the same fighters they had engaged in space came shooting towards them in a large crescent formation. A click in his ear alerted him to the puddle jumpers moving to intercept.

Suen watched as the Marnith Koòr pattern fighters closed in to weapons range with the Imperium's landing craft. His face twitched as his host threw another attempted revolt at the Goa'uld but to no avail. Suddenly the two crafts in the line of fighters disappeared.

Sheppard half glanced at the approaching fighters that seconds ago threatened to tear apart the lumbering thunderhawks were shredded by the zipping yellow specs of drones. The Zerfàrim fighters were sent into disarray as puddle jumpers continued to de-cloak and fire into their ranks with the infamous weapon of the Ancients. The shielding around the hawk-like fighters flared a brilliant blue-white as the yellow balls of rampaging light rammed into them.

The initial shock of the Ancients weapons in the hands of the Imperials faded and the Zerfàrim fighters began to tear into the puddle jumpers. Lasers flashed through the sky sending a jumper spinning to the ground and lighting up another in a ball of flames, the crescent formation dissolved as individual fighters hunted down the elusive jumpers. Sheppard winced as the computerized voice of the fire control servitor blasted out targeting data; Sheppard had a dislike for the reanimated dead. The thunderhawk lurched again as the heavy bolters along its nose and wings opened up. At this distance the weapons were not very effective but the torrent of explosive rounds did discourage the Marnith Koòrs from getting any closer.

"All jumpers break off!" Sheppard shouted into his radio as orange streaks screamed passed his cockpit windows.

The light green cylinders immediately entered near suicidal nose dives as the sidewinders of the I-301s laced through the sky. Onboard the Zerfàrim fighters counter measures normally reserved for evading dart patrols sprang into action. Sensor ghosts and false heat signatures sprang up around the Marnith Koòrs sending the majority of the missiles speeding off in random directions. The few missiles that got through overwhelmed the lead fighter's shields almost instantly. The two man fighter exploded as the plasma enhanced Tau'ri weapons mercilessly consumed its armor plating.

The remaining nine fighters fell back into their crescent formation as the mass of black I-301s sped towards them, like some flock of angry crows. Suddenly the Zerfàrim broke formation and charged the I-301s from multiple directions using their faster movements to outmaneuver the I-301s. The flock of fighters shifted into separate wings intent on hunting down their enemies, the long ranged plasma cannons mounted on the underside of the Imperial craft spat irradiant death at the sleek Zerfàrim fighters. However the specialized shielding of the Zerfàrim shrugged off the energy weapons with contemptuous ease; their quick reply to the attack, a hail of deadly light tearing more I-301s to shreds.

The thunderhawks touched down as several of their I-301 escorts exploded in fire balls or plasma storms. The two forces intermingled in an embrace of death, their shorter ranged weapons proving even more deadly. Assault cannons screamed in blissful fury as they launched thousands of armor piercing rounds at their enemies, the Zerfàrim fighter's shields doing little to stop the mass onslaught of Forty First millennium inspired death, so their Armor took more than a small bruising. The Zerfàrim's reply was to unleash their fusion guns, the anti-armor weapons effortlessly blowing through the Imperial fighter's armor.

The aerial duel continued overhead as the dark outlines of I-301s and Marnith Koòrs twisted around each other far too occupied to worry about the mass of humans moving on the planets surface.

O'Neill walked down the ramp of the thunderhawk he had hitched a ride in. All around him the well oiled war machine of the Imperium shifted into high gear. Not since his days on the frontlines fighting the Goa'uld side by side with the space marines had he seen so many tanks. It still made him a little giddy to think how much they had changed the nature of war in the Milky Way, no one fought with human waves anymore, now it was all about tactical and technological advantages.

His radio hissed at him in the usual way a vox connection did. "Supreme Commander, all landing sites are secured. Armored columns are ready to move out. The Sentinel detachment is moving into the forests" A voice said crisply.

"Roger, general advance." O'Neill replied donning his favorite cap as the other members of SG-1 and Davidenko formed up around him.

"This is very different to what I am accustomed to." Teyla said looking at the smoke belching from a Leman Russ tank's exhausts as they rumbled over the flash baked earth and twin legged Sentinels bounding into the tree line.

McKay looked over two battalions of men as they marched behind the wedge formed by the tanks. "I suppose this is how we fight now."

"It's a bit different but it shouldn't be a problem." Sheppard said gently. "Are you coming or not?" He shouted over his shoulder into the confines of the thunderhawk.

"That wasn't at all like you described." A very pale Ommarin groaned followed by a grinning Levis.

"Okay, now that you're ready, let's go!" Sheppard said, jogging after SG-1.

Suen looked attentively at the holographic display. The red spheres had settled into the gashes in the forest. Very soon red lines would begin to advance on the _Kaerathaì Baermon_. With a deep breath Suen began to organize the Zerfàrim forces moving them into easily defendable positions and less defendable ones. He had just over three hundred Zerfàrim to play with on the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two man team of Domìnar-Suits crouched just behind a rocky outcrop that overlooked one of the Imperium's bombardment fashioned roads. Hidden in the massive trees that had not been felled by the lance strike lining the makeshift track two squads of Zerfàron-Elite armed with the long ranged pulse weapons and deadly laser rifles the Ancients had given them to fight the Wraith so long ago. A rumbling in the distance told them that the tanks were approaching. A quick jump and they were on top of the blackened rocks. The leader's twin laser rifles mounted on his shoulders focusing in on the lead tank. And so was the first shot fired.

The Northern column was advancing without any trouble, the I.G.L. soldiers beginning to relax, although the humidity dampened their spirits a little. Suddenly two beams of gold-white light struck the lead tank in its turret, slicing through the armor and speeding on over the heads of the human foot soldiers. The battle cannon's barrel had melted under the bombardment and the main turret was split open. The Imperial response was fast and furious. High explosive rounds shredded the rock, which the two Domìnar-Suits had stood upon a moment ago, covering the immediate area in a cloud of smoke and dust that hid the two large humanoid forms that soared away from the battle.

A voice hissed over the general vox. "Be advised, enemies have deployed heavily armed walker-style combattants."

The Zerfàron-Elite, his bulky dark green armor blending in with the foliage, watched through the pulse rifles scope from the trees as the column stopped, the larger vehicles forming a protective barrier. A head poked out of the twisted remains of the lead tank's turret, inspecting the damage to his vehicle, the team leader squeezed the triggers on his pulse rifle. A blink of an eye later a blue flash impacted the human's head, spraying blood over the tank as the body slumped back inside. Immediately the area of forest that the shot had come from erupted in flames as the battle cannons pounded away to no avail. A tank at the flank suddenly lurched to the side spewing flames from its ruptured fuel tank as the group armed with laser rifles struck from the opposite side. The I.G.L. turned to face the forest where the laser beams had come from and unleashed their deadly return fire. A las rifle was almost useless on its own but en-mass they were one of the most deadly forces in the galaxy. Red light mauled the forest easily burning through trees and any Zerfàrim unlucky enough to remain in their massive kill zone.

A series of blue flashes streaked into the battalion of riflemen felling several of them as the Zerfàron-Elite on the right tried to lessen the deadly hail on their allies. The sponsons-mounted bolters on the Leman Russ tanks sprang into action, well drilled crews shredding the tree line were the blue pulse blast came from. Several of the Zerfàron-Elite fell lifeless to the ground unable to evade the sheer mass of firepower being brought to bear, the mass reactive rounds either blowing them apart or sending shrapnel like wood flying through the forest tearing up anything in its way.

Suddenly another Leman Russ exploded the firestorm igniting its deadly ammunition sending stray rounds everywhere, forcing the soldiers to dive to the ground as the deadly metal shards shot over their heads. Then as suddenly as it had started, the ambush was over, the Eldar vanishing in a split second. The I.G.L. Soldiers, no longer pinned down by the snipers or stray rounds, spread out into the woods intent on hunting down their attackers but they failed to make contact and soon the wedge was grinding forward at a steady pace again only to be attacked again from several different angles.

Beside the Southern track twin squads of Zerfàron-Guard moved through the dense trees watching the bulky vehicles of the Imperium`s Southern column advance. Their orders had been to distract the human soldiers and allow the seven man Fiery Eye squad on the other side of the path to attack the vehicles without interference. The leader fiddled with the hilt of his short sword as the tanks rumbled by followed by hundreds of marching humans. The first signal they got that the attack had started was one of the small vehicles at the back right exploding. Cursing the brash actions of the Fiery Eyes the Zerfàron-Guards opened fire on the humans.

After the initial attack on the Northern column everyone had been put on alert, so when the Chimera exploded the response was coordinated. The tanks began to reverse from the ambush while pouring heavy bolter rounds and las into the forest on the right firing their battle cannons in patterns the machine spirits said the enemy would follow. A hail of shuriken caught several I.G.L. riflemen off guard, the high speed projectiles cutting through weak points in their flack armor. The Zerfàron-Guard squads scattered in different directions as red beams of las swarmed their position. One Guard squad regrouped behind a small hill while the other scattered into the forest, both waited until the distinctive crack of the Imperial weapons stopped.

The Fiery Eyes, who wore a bulky suits of pure white armor plates that fitted together seamlessly with the hands, outside thighs and shoulders painted crimson red, their helmets were bulky, slightly resembling a smoothed out terminator's helmet, with a bulge on each cheek that followed the jaw line, it was composed of the same white plates as the main armor with a single deep red v-shaped visor that covered the eyes began to advance. They shifted through the dense trees, the whipping red lasers and explosive rounds doing little to deter them, suddenly a massive explosion caught the Zerfàrim at the back, tearing him limb from limb. The Fiery Eyes roared in fury, their fusion weapons being fired with less care and precision, their advance becoming more erratic.

The leader of the Guard squad behind the hill poked his egg shaped helmet above the crest of the hill his squad was hiding behind. Las tore at the hill leaving smoking min-craters forcing the Zerfàrim to dive down again. The entire Zerfàron-Guard knelt up and opened fire on the approaching humans, the shurikens tearing through the I.G.L. as they took cover behind the large trees before returning fire. A few of the Guards fell a patchwork of blacked marks and the occasional smocking hole covering their dark green armor.

The squad behind the trees added their support to the fight forcing the Imperials to retreat out of the trees. The two squads prepared to move again just like they had been taught when several arcs of flames leapt through the trees. The fire splashed against several trees on its way down towards the Zerfàrim, igniting the trees and sending droplets of flames everywhere. The squad in the trees scattered deeper into the forest a few unfortunate being hit with falling droplets of the flaming liquid but the ones behind the hill weren't so lucky. A pool of fire washed over the hill crest and covering them in the burning liquid, the fires wouldn't extinguish, no matter what they did as the Guard squad thrashed and died behind that little hill. Realization dawned over the reaming Zerfàrim, the humans had charged just to locate them. What kind of Empire would use its men like that and more importantly why did they accept it so readily? The remaining Guards retreated back towards the _Kaerathaì Baermon_ not sure if they should be appalled or terrified by this new force. Probably both.

The Fiery Eyes were infuriated even further after listening to the gurgled screams of their comrades as they were burnt alive, now they were fixated on killing as much of the Imperial armor as possible. So they advanced relentlessly, their fusion guns blasting holes in the Imperial tanks, running through the forest in random patterns not letting the humans even have a chance at getting them, not that it mattered much, as their thick armor shrugged off most of the human weapons besides the slow firing battle cannons.

The Imperial's were already heavily damaged at least six tanks in flames and a couple more crippled, they needed the Sentinel backup, and soon. The Fiery Eyes grinned under their helmets; they were getting close to finishing off the armor that stood huddled on the other side of the path. A hydraulic hiss behind them made the leader spin around only to receive a bright white bolt of plasma to the face, his body crumpled to the ground remains of his helmet melted into his face. The other Zerfàrim spun around as the Imperial tanks stopped firing. Emerging from the forest were five Sentinels. The front three were Dakara patterns, armed with a cross between an Imperial plasma cannon and the staff version giving it superior power over the Goa'uld weapon but not as temperamental or as powerful as Imperial plasma weapons tended to be. The head of the weapon was the classical almond of staff weapons while the stalk glowed with white light seen on Imperial plasma weapons. The remaining two were what would have been referred to in the first Imperium as Cadian patterns.

Before Fiery Eyes could fire the Cadian patterns opened fire, the autocannons blasting holes in the trees and dirt. A Fiery Eye fired his fusion gun at the boxlike cockpit of a Cadian pattern, the weapon blowing a glowing hole straight through the light armor and vaporizing the pilot within. A large metal foot connected with the attacking Zerfàrim sending him smashing into a tree, the Fiery Eye slid down the plant leaving a deep dent in the wood. A Dakara Sentinel exploded as the fusion guns of the Fiery Eyes ruptured the weapons plasma core. A scream filled the forest as another Fiery Eye died by having an autocannon shell blow apart his arms, showering the forest in blood. The Sentinels suddenly scattered their large chicken-like hydraulic legs letting them bound through the forest quickly. The Fiery Eyes tried to follow them but the fast machines kept weaving through the trees. A plasma blast hit a Zerfàrim in the back, his armor barely saving him, although he could feel the heat burning his skin, spinning around to fire at his attacker he was rewarded with a volley of autocannon shells from behind. The already weakened armor didn't offer much resistance to the attack.

The final two Zerfàrim saw the I.G.L. running towards them and the tanks reforming into their wedge. Deciding that the ambush had taking a high enough toll on both sides they made a break back towards the _Kaerathaì Baermon_ their speed impressive for the weight of their armor. The Sentinels ground to a stop as their enemies retreated from battle, a call for aid from the Northern column was more important.

In the centerline O'Neill was casually sitting on top of a Leman Russ chatting to the I.G.L. riflewoman who manned the pintle-mounted storm bolter as their column passed through the oddly pleasant landscape. The rumble of the surrounding tanks was distinctly reassuring to him, he had missed being on the front lines, in the thick of the action. Sitting behind a desk, waging a galactic scale war just didn't suit him. A high pitched whistling caught his attention but before he could investigate the woman who he had been talking with head split in two, the upper half falling forwards while the bloody fountain that was her body fell backwards. A large white shuriken easily the size of his hand streaked passed his face, leaving a shallow gash on his cheek.

Time seemed to slow for the General but his reactions remained the same, almost beyond human reflexes. The scream of ambush was half way out his throat by the time his P-90 was spraying the forest with metal death. The world suddenly caught up and O'Neill found himself sitting in a hailstorm of white blades.

The Angry Stars, who wielded massive shuriken launches closer to the vehicle mounted cannons than the rifles used by the more numerous Zerfàron-Guard, their armor was dark red made of the same material as the Guard's armor with ocean blue, medium thickness armor plates over the chest, shoulders, legs, and forearms their helmets were rounded with a star shaped black visors in the centre giving them a very bulk appearance. They let up on their barrage of shuriken after a few seconds and then dashed to their next position, their weapons being too unwieldy to be used on the move.

Two Domìnar-Suits were crouched behind a hill hiding them from the Imperials. A signal from the Angry Star team that the humans had been engaged whispered from their comms. The two moved further up their hill till their tear drop shaped head poke out. The powerful targeting sensors of the suits locked onto the first couple of tanks, the shoulder mounted laser rifles tracking into place, the shuriken rifles useless at this distance and against armor. Two beams of light struck out, eviscerating the unlucky Leman Russ that had been targeted; the tank bust into flames the crew's screams lost in the noise of battle.

The tanks refocused their efforts on the new, more dangerous targets. The Imperials return fire chewed up the dirt around the Domìnar-Suits or scored glancing blows that marred the machines armor but did little else. The protective earth mound allowed the suits to lay down relentless laser fire on the exposed vehicles, the white beams damaging or destroying the tanks they touched. With the foot soldier's harassment taking its toll on the I.G.L. who couldn't shelter behind the protective steel of the tanks out of fear of being blown up or charge the tree line as they would get shredded; it didn't look to good for the center column. O'Neill ducked as another super sized shuriken flew between the tanks, nearly scalping him.

"Sir they've got us pinned!" Carter shouted over the roar of the Leman Russ's battle cannons.

"You don't say?" O'Neill said sarcastically noting one of the large humanoid machines attacking them getting struck by a shell, the machine stopped firing for a second but returned to the fray seemingly unharmed.

Carter covered her head as the vengeance attack from the hit Domìnar-Suit took out another Hellhound sending a pillar of fire into the air. "It's going to be costly to get out of this."

"I see that Carter. Time to play our ace in the hole I guess." O'Neill muttered firing into the tree line.

"_Ragnarok_. Target illuminated positions two hundred meters east of my position and transport a dreadnought." O'Neill said into his radio, fishing out a laser from his pocket and aiming it at the suits.

A moment passed as the small laser was detected by the on-board computers of an I-301 locked in the extended dogfight with a Zerfàrim fighter and relayed to the waiting battleship in orbit. The Zerfàrim continued to pick at the Imperial line until the telltale flash of white light that signaled an Asgard transport fluttered behind the entrenched suits.

Both suit twirled round as fast as their legs could propel them, their sensors going berserk blazing with alerts and hazard warning. Before them stood Orpheus, his boxlike body on top of his stubby legs his power fist pulled back in what to a human would have been vicious left hook.

"**Die Xeno**!" The ancient marine roared in his hollow metallic voice as he drove his four fingered hand through the first Domìnar-Suit, the destructive field pausing a moment to eat though the armor. In a second it was done the deadly claw plunging straight through the machine, crushing the pilot and vaporizing his body.

The second suit fired its laser cannon at the dreadnought the beam of light leaving a smoldering hole in his assault cannon's barrel. Orpheus rounded quickly on the attacking Domìnar-Suit, using his damaged assault cannon like a club he smashed it into the tear drop shaped head of the suit sending it tumbling away from the near-dead marine. Lifting the now limp Domìnar-Suit in his left arm he threw it at the nearly recovered suit.

The pilot slammed on his jet pack as his former teammate's suit came flying at him. The remaining suit shot up into the air, propelled by the thrusters on its back the hulk of its compatriot's dead body missing it by an inch. Orpheus tilted upwards, his single red lens of an eye following the rising suit, even as lasers and shuriken flashed around him. The pilot let out a sigh of relief as he flew away from the strange black machine. A very large and very worrying rune flashed up on his display, seemingly that shell had done something after all. The suit's thrusters sputtered and flared for a second before the machine plummeted to the ground like a stone, twisting in mid air the pilot unloaded everything his suit had at the dark box of his opponent intent on taking the deadly machine with him.

Orpheus lumbered over to where his computer aided senses told him the falling enemy would land ignoring the little shuriken and laser bolts that thronged the air around him. The Domìnar-Suit thudded into the ground the chest plate crumpling under the impact, its heavy armor no match for the planets gravity. The dreadnought strode up to the machine his red eye fixed on his fallen foe, with a hydraulic hiss its leg kicked the bent and buckled suit over. The pilot cradled his shattered arm in the blackness of his cockpit, the sudden sound of metal tearing and the hum of machinery snapped his eyes to the main display quickly he drew his pistol. He was only mildly surprised when the screen crumbled in on itself and shot away, a dark shadow obscuring the light of the sun.

Orpheus dropped the mangled piece of chest armor, the Eldar inside the war machine stared at him defiantly and fired the woefully underpowered pistol at the symbol of the Emperor's divine might even as Orpheus raised his flamer, the dreadnought had seen so many men and Xenos die valiantly it hardly registered anymore, the ignition flame sparked to life at the weapons muzzle. "**Grinding to dust all who oppose Him. That is my duty**."

Flames poured into the cockpit burning the Zerfàrim to death before he could even scream. The delicate circuits sparked and died as the raging inferno melted them together. The flamer ceased firing, leaving a few flickering flames feasting on anything they could inside the blackened interior. A report of success shot up to the _Rangnarok _from the dreadnought's vox.

Orpheus turned to face the tattered I.G.L. line giving them a salute with his mangled assault cannon he bellowed. "**The Emperor protects!**" Before vanishing in a pillar of white light.

With the suit menace gone the tanks and I-301s turned their attention back towards the Angry Stars. Battle cannons pounded the forest while Hellhounds sent arcs of flaming promethium into the trees and the fighters dropped canisters of the deadly liquid corralling the Zerfàrim with a wall of flames.

The squad commander looked at the smoking ruin that was his second in command as bolter rounds and lass flashed around him. When that strange machine had appeared they had fled, trying to get away from the ambush that had gone so terribly wrong.

They had almost escaped from the area when streams of fire had come splashing down through the trees setting everything on fire including the two Zerfàrim unlucky enough to be caught in the blaze and creating a impassible wall of flames that had quickly spread through the forest.

A shell landed in the middle of the sheltering group sending three of their number into the air shredded beyond recognition. The Angry Star leader wasn't sure what to feel, their culture was littered with stories of glorious heroes fighting to the last but very few Zerfàrim actual died in battle, their superior technology and caution winning out over the Wraith almost every time. A shadow passed over them and the high pitched screaming that the Zerfàrim instantly recognized as a jet pack drew their attention to the sky, they all waited for one of the few Domìnar-Suits, piloted by the best of the Elites, to land in front of them and lead them to safety.

A black form smashed through the trees much smaller than any Domìnar-Suit. The Angry Star commander's eyes widened as a massive man clad in pitch black armor landed feet first on one of his squad, crushing the unfortunate victim under his massive weight. A barking noise drew his attention upwards as another four descended firing pistols in one hand and holding vicious looking swords in the other, Zerfàrim all around the commander died as the mass reactive rounds blasted holes in them before the survivors weapons could be turned upon the falling humans, the assault marines landed with a heavy thud and charged into battle. A shadow loomed over the squad leader as the first armored opponent charged him, the human's deadly looking sword held high. The Angry Star, rather unsuited to hand to hand combat, blocked the downward swing with his gun. Again his eyes widened in fear and shock as the serrated blades that he had just assumed were for intimidation started to saw through his weapon.

Brother-marine Actern, Sergeant of the Assault squad Fear. Pressed down harder his Eldar foe's weapon neared it breaking point. These Eldar seemed to suffer the same weakness as the Eldar the marines knew. Identifying the aspect of their assailants had cost the I.G.L. but it had allowed the marine counter strike to be devastatingly effective. The exotic material of the Eldar weapon groaned a little before it gave way and the chain sword bit into the Eldar's neck sending blood spraying over the marine. Actern kicked the limp body off his growling sword and turned to face his squad, the last of the Eldar was on its knees the stump of its arm pumping a river of blood onto the ground. A bolt to the chest finished the Xeno and the blood soaked marine vanished in white light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun beat down on the world, it was midday and the Imperials had made little more progress than two kilometers of the seven in their journey to the Eldar ship. The advance had ground almost to a halt, the constant surprise attacks scratching away at the Imperial battle force far faster than O'Neil liked, not to mention the rapidly weakening morale.

Sweat covering his face from the horrible humidity created by the lance strike on the river that the shattered environment control of the _Kaerathaì Baermon_ could do little about, Suen looked down at the sluggish red of the Imperials and the retreating green shapes of the Zerfàrim. The initial exchanges had been fruitful, by the reports at least thirteen tanks had been destroyed and several more damaged. On the other hand the casualty list of the Zerfàrim ran into the low sixties most from surprises at Imperial weapons or the annoying new way the Astartes were being deployed.

O'Neill swung his P-90 around as he walked through the forest surrounded by SG-1 and Major Sheppard's team along with several I.G.L. riflemen; they were moving to scout an abandoned castle that could prove an effective forward command post. Teyla and Teal'c had remained behind with the central column to help load the wounded onto the thunderhawks. The few remaining Marnith Koòr fighters had fallen back to their ship after the long aerial battle that saw the forest littered with smoking wreckage from both sides leaving the Imperium with uncontested control over the majority of the sky, though at a high price. With the advance of the main columns stalled by the guerilla tactics of the Eldar the Imperials were attempting to scout a path through the forest.

"Why couldn't those walker thingies do this?" McKay asked, trying not to crush the P-90 in his new hand.

"All the Sentinels are engaged keeping away ambushes." Carter replied, trying to make the auspex they had been given scan further than five meters, and completely failing at the attempt.

"Still, those things were cool. You think I could, you know, take one for a ride?" Sheppard almost pleaded a look of hope on his face.

"If you can wrestle it away from one of the pilots. Those guys are nuts." O'Neill stated with a sigh, never in his life had he been called 'old' so many times.

An I-301 screamed overhead, two orange lights detaching from its wings and shooting off out of sight, followed seconds later by a loud explosion and a pillar of smoke. A laser reached up trying to annihilate its wing, but the beam of light missed by less than an inch. The craft banked sharply before anyone else got a shot off and soared back towards the Imperial landing sites.

"I don't like it, it's to quiet." Levis hissed as the forest fell silent again.

"Calm down. You're almost as paranoid as McKay." Sheppard said dismissively, even as he tightened his grip on his weapon.

"Hey!" The aforementioned scientist shouted in protest.

"Shhhh, something's off here." O'Neill almost whispered crouching down as he scanned the surrounding forest.

"Like what?" Ommarin asked drawing her sword very slowly.

"Davidenko you see anything?" O'Neill asked the Russian woman as her eyes flashed green.

"No sir, nothing suspicious." The redhead replied quietly.

"Okay let's go and keep it down." O'Neill said glancing at McKay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angelus strapped himself into the drop pod, the harness clamping down with the locking mechanism's reassuringly loud click. Levi, Samuel and Vanem were all in similar positions as they waited for the entrance to seal shut.

"Why aren't we transporting again?" Samuel asked, leaning his head back against the cold metal of his seat.

"Lieutenant Colonel Stuart's team, which we are supposed to rescue, has lost their designator and triangulating their position and then adjusting for terrain, even with the Asgard sensors, would take too much time." Vanem replied, the vocalizer in his helmet translating his sigh as a lump of gargled static.

"Brother-captain, may I enquire as to your involvement in such a mundane mission?" Levi asked politely wriggling slightly in his harness.

"Eldar." Angelus whispered, like the word was some evil curse. Which under the obligations of the Sons of Sol blood vengeance it actually was.

"Angelus, jumping at every chance to kill isn't the way to avenge the fallen. How would the dead of Bodhistivitican Primus feel if they knew that the captain of the Second Company was turning into a berserker?" Levi asked, cutting right to the heart of the matter.

"I don't know, but I cannot punish those Eldar any longer. So I will continue the blood vengeance here until they know our pain a hundred fold." Angelus replied, taking a deep breath as the drop pod was roughly swung into position.

"The Emperor protects." A voice whispered from the four marine's voxs as the clamps on the pod disengaged and it entered free fall.

The black drop pod seemed to float peacefully until it hit the atmosphere and a halo of fire erupted around it. A single Marnith Koòr broke away from the tight defensive perimeter they had formed around the _Kaerathaì Baermon_ to investigate the bright new star that plunged towards the planet.

The flames faded, revealing the black pod as it continued its uncontrolled descent. As soon as the Zerfàrim pilot saw the large pod hurtling towards the center of the battlefield he opened fire on it.

The three lasers on its nose and wing tips missed the insanely fast dark craft. The Marnith Koòr fighter swooped past the drop pod, already far above it. Banking heavily the craft pulled into a steep dive unleashing its fusion weapons.

Angelus gritted his teeth, for some reason the ride seemed bumpier than usual, not to mention hotter. The fighter's fusion guns and laser strikes cooked the armor off the side of the pod even as they approached the critical height for the pods deceleration thrusters to fire.

The co-pilot's console bleeped twice as the sensors picked up two incoming hostiles. The Marnith Koòr banked sharply away letting off one last blast from it fusion gun, if it wasn't for the inertial dampeners the pilot would have liquidized his bones, as the craft screamed back towards its own lines followed by two I-301s.

Angelus looked up at the corner of the drop pod as it seemingly warped. Cursing loudly he braced himself as the metal suddenly burst out and the high pressured air inside the pod rushed out, putting the drop pod into what a normal human would have found to be a very nauseating spin.

O'Neill looked up as a dark shadow passed overhead; tumbling through the sky automated thrusters attempting to slow the craft, a marine drop pod screeched past them and impacted into the ground with a low thud. Turning to his followers he nodded towards the crash site and set off deeper into enemy territory; intent on getting to it before the Eldar did.

Suen had watched the little triangle intercept the similarly sized sphere, watched as it suddenly changed course and impacted far away from its original destination, he knew exactly what it was: a tear shaped black pod that plummeted uncontrollably. Space marines, a quick glance at the reports scrolling across a screen at his elbow he found the best candidate for the job. Ghen'Hòar was leading a squad of twelve Guards through the area in an attempt to discourage Imperial patrols, so far she had met with little success the squad they had been teamed with being massacred by a rare pincer movement from the Imperial's Sentinels and I.G.L.. With her out of the way he would be in direct command making his self appointed task much easier.

Ghen'Hòar had also watched the pod fall to the planet and wasn't surprised when the voice of her second in command told her that her squad was required to investigate. She nodded over her shoulder towards the crash site and the Guards took off at a light jog easily understanding the command.

O'Neill walked around the edge of the mini-crater the now sideways pod had made. Dammed if he knew how to get into one of those things without a tank or maybe a really big battering ram. The rest of his impromptu platoon was gathering at the side awaiting the automatic bolts to fire and release the ramps.

"Do you think it's broken?" McKay asked scratching his scars.

"Don't tempt fate Rodney, the last thing I want is to spend all day and night cutting through that thing." Sheppard responded with a grimace, a drop pod could survive atmospheric re-entry the small blow torch they had wouldn't make a dent.

"There has to be some kind of manual release." Carter said jumping down into the shallow hole.

"Yeah on the inside." O'Neill said, following the excitable Colonel.

No sooner had Carter begun to mess with what she thought might be the cover of a panel did explosive bolts of fire start blowing the hatches open and making Carter almost jump out of her skin. A blue hand clamped onto the side of the pod's hatch, pulling out a mildly annoyed Levi.

"I don't care what you say Vanem, if the harness fails it's a bad thing." The Librarian shouted back into the pod ignoring his audience.

"That was so much fun." Samuels voice drifted over the newly formed clearing, as he pulled himself out of the wreckage.

Angelus emerged next took one look at the assembled humans and grinned. "Good afternoon O'Neill."

Vanem came out next his servo arm folded tightly to his back. Turning to face the sideways pod he bowed his head. Almost immediately after he nodded to himself and climbed out of the hole to greet their wannabe rescuers.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sheppard asked the four marines.

"We were sent to back up Stuart's team but I guess we're lost now." Samuel said checking the life signs monitors on his three Brothers.

"_Fenrir_, can I get a direction on Stuart's team?" O'Neill questioned as the marines unloaded their weapons from the pod.

"Negative, there is no need; Colonel Titov's team has reported all contact has been lost." The communications officer reported.

"Okay, then I've got four marines that need a beam out." O'Neill said after a sigh, it was painful to lose those under your command but he had to be focused right now.

"Standby." The voice said and cut the line.

O'Neill waited for the four marines to vanish in the usual hum and flash of light, as did everyone else. They stood waiting for a minute before O'Neil's radio hissed at them.

"Sorry sir, the computer won't let us transport them. It says that we can't establish a proper lock. Sorry sir but looks like you'll have to clear that area." The communications officer said very apologetically before cutting the line again.

"Well my happy campers lets get back to the column." O'Neill said fixing his cap before resting his P-90 on his shoulder.

"I should have brought the terminators." Angelus muttered walking back towards the Imperial lines.

Ten minutes latter Ghen'Hòar and her Guard squad melted out from the tree line and cautiously stepped into the clearing made by the pod's impact.

"Thàen, the humans are no longer here." One of the Guards said pointing at the large set of foot prints leading back towards the Imperial positions.

"We shall follow and try to intercept, whatever was in that pod must have been important." Ghen'Hòar said judging by the size of the force that was sent to retrieve it.

The Zerfàrim quietly moved back into the dense forest following the large imprints left by the passing humans.


	14. That Which Lingers On

"Normal speech"

"**Gothic around non-Imperials**."

"Mental Links."

"_Ship Names_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The reviewer with no name: Here are the answers to your questions. The Guards are Guardian analogues. Fiery Eyes are Fire Dragons analogues. Angry Stars are Dark Reapers analogues, just focused on taking out lightly armored infantry (very common) rather than heavily armored ones (rare). Suits are Wraithgaurds/Lords analogues, just with living pilots as no such thing as Spirit Stone exists in the SG universe. Elites have no analogue, basically due to the presence of Stargates the possibility of a warrior encountering multiple warzones in a prolonged battle is increased. So the need for adaptable soldiers that aren't tied down to a single task has arisen. Thanks for the review, it is good to see people enjoying the story. _Wisdom is the beginning of fear._

Anonymus: I won't give away the plot but expect twists and turns however in the end the Imperium will unite humanity in Pegasus and the Milky Way. _Victory is simply greater perseverance. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was setting behind the overly alert group of humans while massive black storm clouds gathered in the sky above them. The assembled Imperials were trying to meet up with one of the armored columns that advanced down the lance-made roads. Off to the side, maybe three hundred meters away, a castle jutted out of the forest, nestled atop a hill that in its heyday would have given it a good view to command the surrounding area. Angelus led at the front with McKay and Levis, putting the doctor's newly acquired bionic eye to use; behind them Sheppard was talking with one of the I.G.L. riflemen about Earth, in the middle another four I.G.L riflemen walked in silence with Carter and O'Neill. Ommarin was staring intently into the forest, her fingers tapping rhythmically on the sword she had been allowed to bring. Vanem was busy describing the Eldar that the Sons of Sol knew to Davidenko who found the whole history of half-truths, brutal wars and shaky alliances to be very confusing. As the rear guard Levi and Samuel were observing their surroundings while at the same time debating the best plan to wipe out the Wraith once and for all.

Ghen'Hòar moved silently through the bushes, trying to get a better look at her quarry. She heard the loud, heavy steps that she and most other Zerfàrim had quickly come to associate with danger. A quick look confirmed her fears; several of those large armored soldiers were accompanying a squad of heavily armed humans; and a Wraith! Things were getting stranger and stranger. She whispered a report into her comm, requesting support from a squad armed with heavier weapons than the shuriken rifles she and her retinue carried. Not bothering to wait for a reply from Sàdo'Kel she motioned for her squad to fan out and surround the humans. Behind her the twelve man squad of Guards from the _Nirhaal Adraj_ that she had taken command of sprang from their resting places and spread out into the forest. Victories over these armored humans had been few and far between and taking out four at once would be a boost in both their chances of survival and moral.

Angelus suddenly stopped and narrowed his eyes at the trees, his instincts were telling him that something was wrong and after so many years of war he trusted his instincts. His arm shot out, stopping McKay in his tracks, before the scientist could complain a volley of small, gleaming-white streaks shot forth from the trees in front of them. The lightweight shuriken bounced harmlessly off the Marines' armor and Levis dove out the way, however McKay wasn't so fast, or lucky for that matter. Sheppard sprang forward as his friend slumped backwards, his chest pierced by the small projectiles.

"McKay stay awake!" Sheppard shouted, dragging the McKay behind the trunk of a large tree.

"**Eldar**!" Angelus roared into the forest, firing his bolt pistol and drawing his power sword before running off into the darkening forest in search of the Eldar. A second later Vanem and Levi appeared at his side, the Librarian wielding his glowing force sword and a plasma pistol while the Tech-Marine carried a bolter. Centuries of warfare and diligent practice allowing the trio of Marines to see the hidden Zerfàrim without any difficulties.

"Sheppard! Move!" Samuel commanded, before tossing a roll of bandages to him and clipping his chain sword to his armor.

"I hate this; at least you could always see the Jaffa." O'Neill muttered as he fired into the dark forest, hoping to hit one of the unseen foes, before slouching back behind a large fallen tree trunk that he and Carter had occupied.

"They are experts in guerilla warfare. Just like we were." Carter replied, firing her P-90 and being rewarded with a startled yelp.

"Are you implying that we've got lazy?" O'Neill asked, staring at her from under his cap.

Carter fired another burst before twisting around to face her old teammate and commander. "I wouldn't dream of it sir."

Ghen'Hòar quickly and silently changed position as another volley of small red lasers tore though the undergrowth around her. The armored men were running around wildly killing the few unfortunates they found but they were heading away from the main body of her squad and towards the heavy weapons team she had called for, now all she had to do was keep the rest of the humans pinned down, this wouldn't take that long.

McKay was in a dark place, a desolate place. Were infinity was no longer just an imaginary concept. It was a place he didn't like to remember. A place that haunted his thoughts, like some cruel specter, every time he looked at Teyla.

His body was heavy, cold, sluggish in its begrudged compliance. Pulling himself to what his equilibrium insisted was upright he cast his wary gaze over the shapeless void. There was no sign of anything else in the darkness. Doubts and fears clawed their way inside his mind, whispering relentlessly. Was he dead, was he trapped in some barren limbo doomed to nothingness forever. No, it would not be. A deeper instinct took hold demanding that he survive, commanding that he move onwards until he finds the light again.

"Why's this stuff only happening to me? Okay think, how did you get out last time? You stabbed Teyla and she woke you up. Great, just great." McKay mumbled to himself as he set off in a random direction, insecurity and impatience tearing at him.

Contemplation was his only companion; together they walked through space and time dissecting its wonders. Nothing changed as he continued his endless trudge, not detecting the echo of his footsteps doubling.

"Okay, I just have to avoid that weird green mist and Sheppard will wake me up eventually, so I just stay here, alone, in the dark...." He stopped walking and quietly looking around; shifting from foot to foot, as the blackness pressed in all around.

"I've got to say I'm disappointed Meredith." A slightly higher pitched version of his voice muttered from behind him, dripping with malevolence and sarcasm.

"Who's there?" McKay asked, whipping his head around to find only darkness.

"Oh, come on. A brilliant mind like ours should be able to figure this out in a second!" The same voice said from his right and he felt a heavy weight resting on the same shoulder.

McKay slowly turned his head to the right, dreading what horror lay their, only to find his gaze resting on a silver copy of himself examining its nails in apparent boredom. "Who, no, What! The hell are you?" He shouted towards the strange apparition.

"Meredith, Meredith." The silver McKay said in a disappointed tone, slowly shaking his head and lifting his elbow from McKay's shoulder. "I'm you! You worthless idiot!" It screeched pointing an accusing finger in McKay's face, the solid green orbs in its black eyes drilling into McKay's own.

"You can't be me you silver bastard. Silver? The only thing silver on me is the Necro… Oh shit!" McKay shouted backing away from his smirking clone, a numb coldness spreading in his chest.

"Finally caught on, have we?" The silver McKay asked before it burst out laughing, the evil sound echoing through the unending darkness around them.

"Wait, why does the Necrodermis have a consciousness, and why do you look like me?" McKay asked, watching with suspicion as his silver Doppelganger started to stalk around him a superior smirk on it face.

"Ah, good question. I think I'll humor you, seeing as you'll be little more than a memory in a few minutes. Lets see." The thing cupped its chin in one hand and stared upwards for a second. "This thing you're looking for, this C'tan. I was once one of them." It said, taking pleasure from the confusion that danced across McKay's face.

"What? C'tan are huge beings of energy that feed on stars. If you're one then why aren't you twisting reality to your every whim, making me dance like a puppet or just blowing everything up?" McKay demanded, ignoring the ever increasing weight of his body and the cold waves that rippled over him.

"I said once." It replied with a sneer. "I'm a shadow, an echo in the night, imprinted on a fragment of my old body after its destruction. I was a bundle of fragmented memories but thank to you I'm whole again." It continued grinning sadistically at McKay.

"Thanks to me?" McKay questioned quietly, dread filling him.

"Of course, as you see your mind proved an adequate structure to re-form myself and fill in the gaps in my psyche." It replied patting its body happily and smiling gently before turning its baleful gaze back on him, its smile turning vicious. "They'll curse your name when I drown worlds in blood!" It shouted into the dark, laughing manically at the terror McKay felt.

McKay stumbled slightly, his leg's insurrection demanding all his concentration to remain upright all the while the thing continued to laugh. "Ah, looks like your, no; our fragile body is finally giving up. Time to get to work." It said, slicing its hand vertically through the air.

Suddenly the darkness was pierced and torn asunder as a bright light burst into life. Opening like the gates of heaven, the pure white light blinded the human physicist; the only blemish the dark form of the C'tan, like some evil guardian, standing between the warm light and McKay.

The copy extended its hand like some divine savor. But still the cruel green fires of its eyes buried into McKay's, as if the wolf was standing before the sheep. And it was a much better, an almost flawless predator.

The only noise McKay could hear was the slowing of his heart. The large muscle surrendering its last unstable efforts to fate. Towering over him was his Necrodermis clone, a demon wrapped in his visage. A being that was old when the Milky Way was formed and ancient before mankind was a dream. This was a being with the power of a god; more terrible than anything that had existed before, merciless unto all who opposed it and now ruler of their flesh tomb.

"Come on inside and lay all your burdens down." It offered in a strangely sincere tone, a hint of McKay's ego surfacing in the being.

And like Michelangelo's Adam as the life drained from him McKay reached towards that soothing light and the outstretched hand of his cruel alternate. The two touched, silver met flesh and everything changed. As his vision faded to black, subtle warmth filled McKay and he embraced it.

"Here's the path to your dreams." The silver McKay said quietly as the darkness was swallowed by the light. "Let's enjoy the feast!" It screamed through mad laughter as every was finally engulfed by the light.

Samuel's eyes widened as McKay's heart finally stopped. He lunged forward to begin resuscitating the wounded human, but before he could even start McKay's right eye snapped open emerald green bleeding into the implant's red rings. The Apothecary, startled by the sudden movement, automatically jumped back slightly; battle honed reflexes springing into action. Samuel narrowed his eyes at the prone body but before he could get closer again a green light illuminated McKay's right arm and his body vanished in a swirl of wind.

"What the fuck just happened?" Sheppard asked Samuel staring wide eyed at the space his friend had previously occupied.

"I have not the slightest idea." Samuel muttered, poking the blood soaked ground with an armored boot.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this. We lost McKay, actually misplaced a person. And the loudest one we had to boot. That's just stupid." Sheppard moaned, running a hand through his hair.

"We will investigate later. Now to battle." The Marine proclaimed, drawing his bolt pistol with liquid grace and firing into the darkness like it was day.

A lone Zerfáron Guard moved silently through the large trees with inborn grace. Keeping an eye on the humans' sporadic fire which constantly shredded the forest around him but did little else. Suddenly an unnatural wind arose behind him, like the world had just sighed. Spinning around ready for battle, his shuriken rifle at the ready; he faced a lone, grinning human.

The C'tan that now controlled McKay's body would have shivered in anticipation if it, had it figured out that series of muscle contractions yet. The separated Zerfàrim soldiers that darted nimbly through the forest were a much easier target than the tight bunch of humans. A quick jaunt out of phase with the battling organics around it and it had located the perfect candidate for its first meal. A sorely needed thing at that, the slip out of phase with reality had burned up almost the last drops of power the C'tan held.

McKay's replacement arm had consumed the jacket covering it and was now alight with emerald green Necron symbols that rolled down the arm, from the shoulder to the tips of the fingers, in seemingly random patterns with spacing every now an then. His fake eye the only one the C'tan had managed to get working had turned almost completely green, its faint light giving McKay's face a demonic look.

The Guard began to raise his shuriken rifle but before he even got it to face McKay's body a single, finger-sized silver spear shot through his helmet, piercing the head without any effort. The C'tan's manic grin widened even further as it basked in its first meal. The sweet subtle energies of the Zerfàrim, a million times richer than the stars it had fed upon for the majority of its existence other than that brief, fleeting, moment of indulgence on Naamah. The Guard never truly stood a chance. Withdrawing the long tip of its index finger from the Zerfàrim the C'tan wriggled as more of McKay's nervous system and musculature was invaded by the newly invigorated Necrodermis.

The C'tan sighed in disappointment; starvation almost to the point of ceasing to exist wouldn't be sated with one life. The Nightbringer had slaughtered millions in sheer gluttony after all, not that this C'tan knew or even dreamed of the things the Nightbringer had done. A tiny fraction of its power restored, it vanished from the world again in search of its next victim.

O'Neil stopped firing altogether as their unseen foes seemingly detached from battle. The continuous lessening of return fire till it had stopped at all was at the same time encouraging and foreboding. Taking the small reprieve to take stock of his forces: two of the five I.G.L. riflemen were wounded, gashed on limbs nothing that Samuel couldn't fix, a third was laying on his back in a pool of blood a large tear in his throat; Sheppard was crouched next to Davidenko sweeping his rifle cautiously over the surroundings; Ommarin was behind him, hawk-like eyes glaring into the night and Carter was beside him. Nodding to himself he switched his radio through several different frequencies until he found the right one for Angelus, sometimes he wished he had armor that would do that at a single mental command.

"Angelus, do you read me?" He whispered into the small black plastic device.

There was a moment's pause and a hiss of static before the Marine-Captain's voice boomed through the speaker over the distinctive barks of bolters. "Of course O'Neill. These filthy Xenos are no match for the Emperor's finest. We're heading back to your location."

O'Neill shook his head slightly and readjusted his cap before cautiously peeking over the log he had been taking cover behind for most of the fight. All normal, the forest seemed empty but he knew, or at least he thought, that it was full of Eldar. Shrugging in acceptance of this good fortune he motioned to Samuel to get ready to move the wounded.

Ghen'Hòar tried to calm herself as another of her squad who had yet to retreat to the main body suddenly fell silent, Zerfàrim were supposed to be masters of ambushes and surprise attacks, not to be on the receiving end of them. What remained of her soldiers had regrouped with her the instant two of their squad had mysteriously vanished and dug in, hopefully their backup on its way. A branch snapped to her left and the air sang with shuriken. An ominous green glow permeated the forest just beyond the effective range of their weapons making the forest seem to come alive and radiate malice. Ghen'Hòar narrowed her eyes, trying to make out the source of the unnatural light but couldn't see anything in the darkness. Shaking her head to clear her vision, as shapes in the darkness seemed to dance and twist, she refocused on the area in front of her.

A rumbling started to approach from the right and her mind instantly linked the sound to the armored warriors that were causing the Zerfàrim so many problems. Unnoticed by her the strange green light vanished. With an unspoken command the Guards around her sprang forward to avoid the danger.

Angelus crashed through the forest at a quick jog, a pace that would have killed a normal man if he was wearing the space Marine's power armor. The hairs on the back of his neck had been standing upward for some time now, and judging by the small scowl on Levi's face something was wrong. Vanem's silence was welcome but a little unnerving as well.

Suddenly a massive fork of lightning stabbed through the sky and for a brief moment everything was illuminated in stark white. The three Marines stared at the six Zerfàrim who were frozen in some strange tableau by the sudden light source. Before the rumble of the thunder reached them the forest was alight with the muzzle flashes of bolters and the blasts of plasma weapons. Then the rain came.

At first it was a light spray but that almost instantly gave way to a torrential downpour. The three Marines continued to fire, ancient targeting systems in their armor compensating for the merciless horizontal rain, as they placed themselves between O'Neil's position and the Zerfàrim. Two of the Zerfàrim had gone down in the initial volley, fist sized holes from mass reactive rounds and all consuming plasma still smoking in their torsos. The other had leapt behind cover, as inhumanly precise fire whipped around them, tearing huge holes in the unfortunate trees they dodged behind.

A light hiss in his ear alerted Angelus to the activation of his vox. "O'Neill! Head towards the ruins! We'll wait out the storm and regroup with our forces then!"

"What about McKay?" O'Neill's voice hissed back through the rain and gunfire.

"What of him?" Angelus asked his frown deepening slightly.

"He's up and disappeared." O'Neill replied hastily, a edge of worry in his voice.

"We will search for him." Angelus stated, the gold trimming of his armor glinting in the newest flash of lightening.

A grunt was the Marine's only response but he trusted O'Neill and he knew O'Neill trusted him. The distinctive crack of las accompanied the loud barking of the bolters as red beams tore through the night, providing covering fire for the moving humans.

Levi motioned with his hand, the air simmering around it, small sparks leaping up around his psychic hood, even as he continued to take the occasional shot at the Eldar keeping their heads firmly down. With a swift forward motion of his hand a wave of sky blue incandescent warp fire surged forth.

Never before had the Zerfàrim seen anything like this. Tales from the beginning of their race spoke of the Lanteans possessing strange, paranormal abilities; such as healing foresight and telekinesis. But only the half histories, little more than conjecture and final testimonies from dying soldiers spoke of desperate Lanteans or beings wrapped in light burning away the Wraith with powers like this. The warp fire washed over everything, burning insanely, ignoring the torrential rain which would have doused any normal fire. The two foremost Zerfàrim were simply gone, no evidence of their existence other than the swirling ash were they had been. Ghen'Hòar and the remaining Guard crouched wide eyed as the night was once again illuminated by unnatural light. The awe quickly vanished as a high pitched inhuman scream echoed through the forest drowning out the crackling of the blue flames.

The three Marines were halfway through charging forward in the wake of Levi's psychic assault when their enhanced hearing was bombarded by a blood curdling scream. Just meters behind the remaining two Zerfàrim was what looked for all intents and purposes like McKay. There were three things that set Angelus immediately on edge; one as far as he knew McKay was critically injured and then just vanished, two: glowing green lights meant bad things and three: why was he thrashing around in the mud?

The C'tan wailed in agony as a horrible concoction of emotions raged through it: pain, fear, hate, fury, confusion. All these swirled inside the star god's composite psyche. The blue armored one that had set it on edge since he had returned to the herd of humans had, to the C'tan at least, just tore a hole in the world. It was like looking into infinite nothing, yet something indescribable was there staring right back at you. The pain from being near it alone was intense and a primal urge to destroy it, to make it go away, to banish it beyond memory ran through the godlike being. It could tell on some level that whatever had happened would destroy its mind and body if it ever came into direct contact with it.

The miniature battle had ceased as the strange appearance of McKay confused all parties involved. The bionic eye that the C'tan used focused on all the cattle before it, the programming in the machine subtly feeding targeting data and priority targets into McKay's Necrodermis infested brain.

Angelus watched suspiciously as McKay climbed to his feet while his bolt pistol remained trained on one of the trees the last two Eldar were behind. Getting a better look at the normally timid doctor thanks to the still burning warp fire that cast a strange blue hue over everything. He finally understood the magnitude of the situation. McKay's right arm was alive with hieroglyphs that Angelus instantly recognized as Necron in origin which burned in the eerie green light associated with that race. The right side of his face and neck were covered in silver lines ranging from finger thick at the chin to almost hair thin at the temples that crisscrossed in a mad pattern resembling some strange tribal tattoo and finally the bionic eye, whose rings were normally blood red, glowed with the same disturbing shade of green as his arm.

The bolt pistol moved faster than human eyes could follow, set firmly towards the middle of McKay's chest. "Doctor McKay! What are you doing?" Angelus shouted, his eyes narrowing at the man.

"Angelus." The high pitched reply, like McKay had forgotten how to speak, drifted to the Marine, almost inaudible over the rain.

McKay's body seemed to twitch and the hieroglyphs on his arm melted into different shapes. The silver arm began to raise, a superior smirk on McKay's face. Angelus squeezed the trigger without hesitation, the three round burst screaming through the air towards the C'tan. A mass of tendrils burst forth from the outstretched arm aimed palm first at the Marines. The tendrils caught the first two rounds the explosions leaving blackened dents in the Necrodermis, the third round found its fleshy mark and blew apart the front of McKay's chest. Underneath his shirt a layer of Necrodermis that bore an uncomfortable resemblance to the chest armor of a Necron Warrior absorbed most of the deadly blast, leaving the flesh beneath little more than scorched and lightly cut.

It was enough though to throw his arm slightly to the side, landing the last remaining Guard right in the path of whatever McKay had tried to pull. The world seemed to inhale and suddenly everything was rippling strangely, while the rain seemed to fly away from McKay. The distorted air washed over the stunned Zerfàrim for a few seconds; all around them trees simply shattered, rocks crumbled to dust and the leaf litter covering the forest floor sporadically melted into mush. The sonic assault ended and the Zerfàrim remained in his crouched position for a second before the body fell lifeless to the ground, blood leaking out of every crevice of the armor. The three Marines were doing little better, the Lyman's ear prevented them from ever being dizzy and allowed for selective blocking of sound but it hadn't been exactly designed to stop this. Angelus fell to his knees his sword impaling the ground. Somehow he knew that several of his major organs were damaged, Vanem remained standing, his helmet adding to his level of protection but he wasn't in much a better condition than Angelus if his limp grip on his bolter was any indication. Levi was breathing heavily supporting himself on his force sword, possibly due to a lung collapse but he had another, he would survive. Marines were built to fight in all conditions.

A grunt to his left and a blue blur flashing past him signaled Levi's charge. The Librarian closed the twenty meter gap between him and McKay seemingly instantaneous, leaving his sword sticking straight up where he had previously stood, the halo of flickering sparks around his head meant he actually might have. Beta level Psykers, like most Marine Librarians were, could step outside of time for short periods if the situation called for it, although it was almost as dangerous as tearing open a warp rift.

The C'tan was semi-recovered from the bolt to the chest when a blue blur suddenly appeared in front of it. An armored gauntlet collided with McKay's midriff, doubling him over as plasteel and cremate plowed through his gut. A second hand wrapped around McKay's right shoulder forcing him into a tree.

McKay's face twisted into an image of extreme fury. "Get away from me!" He screamed with his disturbing, high pitched voice.

Levi tightened his grip on the struggling figure in his grasp before he began to pull at the warp around them. A flare of power circled the Librarian's head for a second before the C'tan he had pinned began to spasm. The C'tan writhed in pain as the Immaterium, totally beyond its realm of comprehension, tore at it. The sensation could be compared to an organic being that was dumped into a vacuum without any form of protection. So it did the only thing it could as the warp power washed over it. Threatening with every agonizing second to consume it; it fled, fled back into McKay's subconscious were it was partially shielded from the terrible realm that was the Warp.

Levi let up on his psychic assault as the body in his grasp stopped thrashing and hung limply, the silver markings on his face receding slightly. The Marine stepped back and the body slumped to the wet forest ground, McKay's breathing shallow but steady. Only now did Levi let his injuries catch up with him. Steadying himself against a tree he looked down at the peacefully sleeping McKay and shook his head. Terrans gave him the worst headaches.

A whirring behind him alerted the Librarian to the Tech-Marine's movements. Looking over his shoulder he saw Vanem lifting the last of the Eldar, a female judging by the figure and long silver hair, though with Eldar you could never be sure, onto his shoulder, his servo arm clamped around her thigh to prevent escape. Angelus was mumbling to himself, probably checking up on O'Neill who seemed to have escaped remarkably quickly. Either from the battle or the rain Levi wasn't entirely sure.

Angelus nodded before turning to the two Marines. "Levi, grab your passenger and follow me. Vanem bring that along as well." The Marine-Captain commanded before walking towards the ruined castle.

The Librarian bent down and picked up the sleeping McKay, keeping an eye on the now plain silver of his arm. "Sometimes I wish I'd stayed back on Terra." Levi mused to himself. "But then I would miss all the fun." He concluded, smiling lightly into the night as more lightning stabbed the sky overhead.

Levi took a few steps after his Brothers and snatched up his force sword from its standing position before turning around to face the small battlefield. He focused his mind for a second and exhaled, immediately all the remaining crackling blue flames died, plunging the area back into natural darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O'Neill wiped the rain from his face and pushed his matted hair off his forehead before replacing his beloved cap. The old castle was proving to be a less than adequate shelter. Most of the roof had collapsed, leaving the stone building exposed to the worsening rain, not the ideal situation. Carter and Sheppard had quickly found their way into a large cellar or dungeon, at this point O'Neill didn't care. The cavernous sub-terrainian hall was mostly dry aside a small puddle here and the, but it was barely tall enough to fit the Marines if they ducked a little. Scattered around were several rotting barrels and a few old tables, placing torches at strategic locations to illuminate the place he got the first good look at their hideout. Not much to look at. With a sigh O'Neill started searching for something to keep himself occupied other than shooting rocks, by the sound of the weather they were going to be here a while.

"I dislike this." Levis mumbled pacing back and forth in the small pool of light.

"Relax." O'Neill replied candidly. "What are you claustrophobic?"

"No!" The Wraith roared drawing a few whines of powering las rifles. "I simply dislike such… underground chambers." Levis said before continuing his pacing.

"Levis calm down." Ommarin said, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Xeno lover." One of the I.G.L. riflemen muttered, making two others grimace at the idea.

"Now's not the time for that." Sheppard hissed at the man, frowning.

"Why not? Why do we keep that thing around when it is an abomination?" The soldier demanded, standing up and pointing at Levis.

"Because he's our ally." Sheppard said internally wincing at defending a Wraith.

"But it's a Xeno! Sub-human! To be purged with fire and sword! As it is written!" The rifleman continued, thumping his fist on the twin headed eagle on his uniform as his voice got steadily louder.

"Yes and that's what we're going to do to the Wraith; but just not this one." Sheppard replied, hoping to calm the man.

"But there are no exceptions." The man countered before turning to face Samuel. "What say you? You, who is the right hand of the Emperor?" He asked the Marine with a small but respectful bow of his head.

Samuel looked at the man's bowed head and then the expectant look on Sheppard's face before he considered his answer. "All Xenos are below humanity. None can stand equal with us; but they have their uses. The Asgard and this Wraith have been accepted as part of His divine plan. The trials of the Chaplin Ishmael have assured us of this. Our faith will be tested at every turn but that is the way of things. So that the weak may be cast aside and the pure led to salvation. Or do you profess that you alone understand the Emperor's will?"

"Of course not! I am but His lowly servant!" The rifleman shouted, a look of terror passing across his face.

"Good, for if you believe in nothing else believe this. If I or any Astartes didn't truly believe that this Xeno or any other that has been graced with His light, had a part to play then they would be dead before they even knew it." Samuel said, a glint of the burning fanaticism that all Marine's shared flickered in his eyes.

O'Neill shivered slightly. He had seen that look many times before, on the faces of Jaffa as they charged relentlessly at the Imperial lines only to be cut down or on the Marines' as they ruthlessly bombarded a planet from orbit, not even bothering to answer the pleas for mercy or the unconditional surrenders. No matter how friendly he got with them or how strange their personality quirks he was always uncomfortably reminded in one way or another that they were killing machines. Implacable, unrelenting, ruthless, oddly funny men; who had been altered and trained in uncountable ways to create the greatest warriors to ever walk the Earth, ah, more precise many planets.

"I understand, I trust in His will alone." The rifleman said, before returning to the others his head still bowed.

"Anyone brought a pack of cards?" O'Neill asked the assembled people, trying to lighten the mood after Samuel's little talk.

"No." Was the unanimous response from the humans and a quizzical look from their resident Wraith.

O'Neill sighed heavily resigning him self. "Fine, guess its nap time for me."

Samuel tilted his head slightly as O'Neill pulled his sodden cap over his eyes and sat propped up against a wall cradling his gun almost lovingly. Most of the I.G.L. riflemen followed their Supreme Commander's exemplar trusting the near legendary SG-1 to look over them except the loud mouthed one who continued to hang his head obviously deep in thought or prayer. Strange, strange people he traveled with.

The tinkle of a pebble falling down stone stairs had the Apothecary's bolt pistol leveled at the door's head height instantly. A black gauntlet clamped onto the side of the doorframe pulling the dripping form of Angelus followed by equally wet Vanem and Levi. On closer inspection both Levi and Vanem had baggage; on the Librarians shoulder hung a sleeping McKay and slung over the Tech-Marine was one of the Eldar they had been fighting.

"I hate this planet." Angelus growled, flicking his armored hands to clear them of water.

"I see you found my wayward patient." Samuel said, nodding at McKay.

Levi and Angelus glanced at each other before the Librarian spoke. "Yes, but I suggest we restrain him."

"Why?" Samuel asked watching as the oddly silent Vanem placed the unconscious female Eldar on one of the rickety tables.

"I'll explain later. For now we need to interrogate the prisoner." Levi said, placing McKay down against a wall and flopping down next to him. Samuel didn't miss the strain in the Marines' voices.

A loud gasp and several muttered curses alerted the Marines to Vanem's reacquired voice. The red armored Marine turned his helmet over several times before muttering a prayer and placing the helmet down on one of the tables. Not even bothering to look at his Brother-Marines he answered the unasked question. "The vocalizer is broken. I must appease the machine spirit and then attempt a repair. Other than that I have avoided major injury." He said, tools starting to appear at his side, his hands moving them in ways passed down among the Tech-Marines for centuries.

"And what about you two?" Samuel asked, turning to the other two Marines.

"Collapsed multi-lung." Levi muttered quietly fixing plastic restraints around the sleeping McKay's wrists.

"I am fine. These injuries will pass." Angelus stated, removing one of the water logged seals from his armor.

"Very well. I'll patch you up after we deal with your guest." Samuel stated with authority only a doctor could wield, as he shifted through the many stimulants he carried for a suitable one to wake their captive.

After waking O'Neill with a power armored nudge in the ribs so he could help in the interrogation; Angelus, Samuel O'Neill, Sheppard and Davidenko gathered round the table, a quick injection later and the Eldar began to stir.

Ghen'Hòar's eyes fluttered open to see a stone ceiling lit by multiple sources of light. Her eyes shot wide open as the memory of the strange silver human and the Imperials flashed through her mind. She immediately tried to sit up but found that an unknown but strong force was pinning her to whatever she was laying on. Turning her head slightly to the right she saw a large black gauntlet holding her shoulder down, attached to a scowling human. On the left a white variant of the same armored hand was holding her down whose younger owner was watching her intently. Looking around she saw three humans two of which bore the twin headed eagle on their uniform.

A grey haired one leaned in closer, his face an unreadable blank. "Now, Hello there! I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer. Okay?" His manner totally different to what she had been expecting.

Ghen'Hòar turned her head away from the human schooling her face into an impassive mask even as she took notes on her captors. The two armored males were far stronger and larger than her, their armor was covered in scars indicating a long history of battle, a blazing sun was intricately painted onto their massive shoulder guards, parchment covered in their strange language hung from them, possibly having some military or, more worryingly, religious meaning. The black armored one was glaring at her, a deep scowl on his face. The white armored male was impassive and calculating. The two in green uniform were the red-haired female who had a look of worry and stood slightly back. The grey haired leader wore the same uniform, also emitting an air of confidence only gained by a seasoned warrior. The final male was dressed in a uniform similar to the other two but it was a deep blue rather than their dull green and lacked the twin headed eagle on the shoulder. Strangely enough he was standing over her almost protectively constantly glancing out the side of his eye at the human in black armor. She couldn't see any other people that had been in the human's group.

"We could use more force." Samuel said, his eyes flickering from his Narthecium and its assortment of drugs and tools down to the defiant woman clad in seamless, formfitting dark green armor.

"I doubt she'd crack." Sheppard muttered, trying to avoid the Eldar having her limbs sawn off by a group of over enthusiastic Imperials. "Can she even understand us?" He added as an afterthought.

"**I know something she understands**." Angelus whispered drawing his bolt pistol from its holster, his face marred with a cruel smirk that frightened Sheppard a little.

Ghen'Hòar's eyes widened as she felt the cold metal of a gun pressed against her temple. Turning her head back around to see the man in the black armor holding one of the human's projectile weapons, more importantly the type that fired explosive rounds. Closing her eyes she waited for the click of the weapon's hammer and her immediate gory death.

"**Now you will answer our questions Eldar scum**." Angelus said, his voice level and calm, pushing the barrel of his bolt pistol a little harder into the Eldar's temple.

The female Zerfàrim opened her cold eyes and again stared defiantly at the imposing human that seemed to radiate hatred before looking back towards the blank stone wall beyond Samuel.

"She's not going to answer. Look Angelus, once the storm passes, we'll clear the interference zone and get her back to the _Ragnarok_ and have a proper interrogation there." O'Neill said with a shrug, trying to placate the angered superhuman.

Angelus slowly holstered his bolt pistol, his eyes betraying a slight disappointment but he gave Ghen'Hòar one final withering glare. "Very well O'Neill. Samuel put her under again."

Samuel looked down at the Eldar on the table and then back up at Angelus. "**I don't think I can. Not safely anyway. A prisoner in a coma is no use whatsoever**."

"**Fine, just bind her hands and feet and put her in a corner**." Angelus grunted, his frustration with this insufferable situation rising.

"**Vanem, could I borrow your servo-arm for a second, and bring some of those iron rings from those old barrels**." Samuel said to the working Tech-Marine. Vanem grumbled slightly, but complied.

Ghen'Hòar suddenly found herself weightless as the white armored one flipped her over. Before she could even think of escaping or fighting an iron ring was twisted around her angles and clamped shut by Vanem's servo-arm binding her legs together. Her wrists quickly underwent a similar treatment and no matter how hard she struggled against the metal bands, they wouldn't budge.

Vanem sighed as Samuel picked up the struggling Eldar and deposited her in a corner. So this is what he was reduced to, forging makeshift hand cuffs for prisoners. He missed working on the _Emperors Light_, the big warp engines he had tended to for so long seemed so far away now. Even working on a Predator or a Land Raider again would have been better than this. With another quiet sigh and a small prayer he returned to working on his helmet. He almost jumped when a spark sent a jolt down his arm; a third sigh escaped his lips. Now the Machine Spirit was pissed at him. Today had been a mediocre day. Little did the Tech-Marine know he would soon miss days like this. Just below them slept a device modified by the Ancients to aid them in their attempts to ascend. It was originally a weapon, a remnant of a long forgotten war, millions of years past. Its true purpose forgotten in the annuals of time.


	15. A Moment of Transition

"Normal speech"

"**Gothic around non-Imperials**."

"Mental Links."

"Ship Names."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anonymus: Thank you. You've got it in one, I won't give away my plans but yes that's the Imperial name for their war with the Ori. The Ori on the other hand just call it the Cleansing.

Goner1: Thank you very much. I will try.

War Ligia Obscura: More will be reviled, but its powers grow with every life it takes.

**Attention Dearest Reader. I once again must apology for the lateness of this chapter. As you may or may not know from my previous begging for forgiveness, my laptop has slowly being trying to kill itself. Well, it has finally succeeded. Thus I present this rushed re-write from the borrowed (stolen) computer of my dearest brother. Enjoy the show. **

**And spare a thought for Comrade D6KYL2J. May it rest in a better place.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O'Neil bit back a loud and crass stream of insults as he was once again roused from his sleep by a power armored boot. "What do you want?" He groaned, adjusting himself on the ground to regain some feeling in his legs.

"As the commanding officer here I though it prudent to inform you that Samuel has concluded his inspection of McKay." Vanem said, turning away from the frowning General and thumping back to his post at the door.

"Stupid Space Marines, no sense of timing or pleasantries." O'Neill mumbled as he got up.

O'Neill swept his gazer over the room almost passively absorbing the situation. Every one but the Marines, Levis and McKay were asleep; even the Eldar but that was probably just a ruse of some kind. He wouldn't trust her as far as he could throw her, even if she was bound by one of the adamantium chains which carried the Emperors Light's devastating torpedoes around rather than the rusty metal they'd scavenged.

Angelus grunted at O'Neil as he walked over to him. The Brother-Captain was, as always, annoyed at the situation. The continued down pour was beginning to grate on his patience and the transporters still couldn't get a lock on any of them preventing him from getting the Eldar back to the Ragnarok for interrogation. Worst of all was the fact that when standing all the Marines had to hold a strange hunched position or bend their faces to their shoulders to fit inside the cellar, which even for them was not the most comfortable position.

"Morning." O'Neil muttered, stifling another yawn as he drew up next to the hunched Marine.

"It is still night O'Neil." Angelus replied his eyes flickering over to Samuel who took the signal to pick up the conversation.

"Are you well rested O'Neil?" Samuel asked politely, sitting on one of the few barrels that could take a Marines weight.

"Meh." O'Neil grunted hopping to get back to sleep before he woke up completely.

"Right, as you know McKay here was taken over by a previously dormant C'tan which Levi assures us is currently subdued for now. Well asides from that he demonstrated a wild and deadly range of abilities that if my assumptions are correct are only the tip of the iceberg. The Necrodermis seems to have bonded to most of his neural system on a sub-cellular level and tendrils have infiltrated most of his body tissue. I can only guess as to the intricate chemical pathways that have been established and the Necrodermis is probably adapting new…" Samuel trailed off as he noticed the look Angelus was giving him.

"Samuel a summary." Angelus said prodding O'Neil who had one eye half open and was swaying on his feet.

"Fine, it's in nearly every major organ, muscle group and most of his bones. The upside as long as it keeps doing what its doing he should be quite hard to injure. The down side is, well we've seen that already." Samuel said sounding a little disappointed at being stopped mid-triad.

"And his appearance." Angelus prompted gesturing at the unconscious McKay.

"Ah yes, that's a real mystery. As you can see what Vultis described as sensory nodes have expanded into what resembles the shape of a Necron body. Vanem thinks it's some kind of internal program that the C'tan awoke but again we can't be sure. Although it has receded from earlier it is still tracing out his ribs on the right up to his sternum, his spine has been plated in a similar fashion and as you can see his right hand neck and jaw are covered in a twisting pattern. They still seem to be doing their original job but I wouldn't like to guess at what else" Samuel said pointing out the areas he mentioned.

"Is he dangerous?" O'Neil asked his hand reaching for his pistol.

"Levi says he should be back to normal but I don't know. It would be strange for a creature of such immense power to be destroyed so easily. Either way as a specimen of a C'tan he is now invaluable." Samuel replied.

"Okay, wake him up in a few minutes. I'd rather know if we have to turn him into Swiss cheese now rather than latter." O'Neil ordered walking away from the two Marines to awaken the other people so they could start making a fire and food. If he was going to be woken up early the everyone would be woken up early.

"**You know the Eldar has been watching us**?" Samuel asked keeping his face as nonchalant as possible as Ghen'Hòar tried to look uninterested in what was going on.

"**Yes, I think she can understand us. When we leave I want her unconscious, one way or another**." Angelus said with a nod before moving to collect the meditating Levi.

Ghen'Hòar chewed on the inside of her cheek, if she was discovered now she was dead. The humans were talking about some plan of theirs that seemed to involve the bizarre one that had massacred her squad. She paid it a little attention hopping to pick up some useful information but also to distract her from the pain in her wrists as she twisted them around to slowly bend her metal restraints.

A quick hiss from the Apothecary's Narthecium sent powerful stimulants cascading into McKay's body, forcing him awake. O'Neil, along with Angelus and Levi, aligned their weapons directly with McKay's head If it came to the worst they would fry the poor bastard before he knew what hit him, or they would all be torn apart by an enraged star god.

"Pi is not three!" McKay shouted bolting upright, startling the four men around his bed.

"I'm… I'm not even going to ask." O'Neil muttered, shaking his head and lowering his rifle.

"Levi." Angelus ordered, his paranoia requiring a little more soothing.

The blue armored Librarian raised his hand covered in flickering blue flames up towards McKay who just watched the display of Psyker power with intrigue.

"Nothing?" Samuel asked from behind McKay lowering his sedative loaded Narthecium.

"He appears to be himself." Levi said with a half smile as he left them to return to his meditation.

"What's the last thing you remember?" O'Neil asked curious on how much detail the scientist remembered.

"There was a silver copy of me and everything was getting very cold." McKay said rubbing his Necrodermis arm.

"Nothing else?" Angelus pushed looming threateningly over the human.

"No." McKay answered quickly, recoiling from the accusing glare of the Marine.

"Very well, Samuel explain." Angelus ordered.

The Apothecary sighed lightly to himself before turning to McKay. "You were possessed by a being we believe to be a C'tan and for lack of a better word butchered the majority of an Eldar squad."

McKay's lips puckered up as the realization he had made in his mindscape came flooding back. He gulped heavily as the image of his alter ego flashed through his head, its insane laughter echoing for a while.

"Levi managed to restrain you but not before you did some serious damage." Samuel continued in his friendly tone.

"I see and why I'm I still alive?" McKay asked. He knew, hell it was pretty obvious what the standard Imperial response to his possession should be. Nullify the threat at all costs.

Angelus nodded, he hadn't pegged McKay as being so ruthless. "As the only sample of a C'tan we run into in the last couple of months you are now the most valuable human alive in the entire Expeditionary Force." The Astarte said plainly.

"Well, thats good to know." McKay said glancing down at his arm.

"Don't worry McKay; Levi believes that you should now be free from the C'tan." Samuel said hoping to cheer up the mopping man.

"Just get some food in you." O'Neil said motioning towards the start of a fire at the cellar entrance.

"Sir, yours is almost done." Carter called out quickly drawing O'Neil away.

"That smells terrible." Levis moaned as he was handed a plate of rations.

"Don't complain and just eat." Ommarin scolded him before devouring her own ration Everyone else followed suit.

"Still can't get a signal." Sheppard said sounding disheartened as he withdrew his hand from his ear.

"It would be wise to accertain our supplies then, wouldn't it." O'Neil commented shooting a glance at the four riflemen who just sighed and went to work.

Ghen'Hòar twisted her wrists again, bending the metal to a greater degree. She bit her lip to prevent from crying out as the rusty metal continued to grind through her suit and skin. There was a light moan and the metal finally parted enough for her to slip her hands out. She frantically looked around at her captors but none of them seemed to have noticed the light noise either to busy eating around a small fire at the entrance of the cellar or going through their supplies that lay spread out on a table, not even the Wraith was watching her now. The strange one that was called McKay was sitting back from the others, several paces from her, while staring at his hand, an involuntary shiver ran up her spine at the though of the damage he had caused.

Drawing her legs up faster than lightning Ghen'Hòar set to work easing the metal ring open. Again she slowly twisted the metal hoop open taking great care to stifle any noise from it and her. With her hands free it came away easier than before but the jagged edges left her hands covered in cuts and deep lacerations. Slowly she drew herself up, the dark green of her armor blending in with the deep shadows cast by the torches. Taking a deep breath she lunged towards McKay.

O'Neil picked out one of the many las rifle power packs that were merrily sitting in the fire. Bouncing the hot piece of metal between his hands for a second he placed it next to the other charged ones. It was annoying, not to mention quite painful, to have to pick the damm things out of the fire but the ability to be charged by simple flame was a impressive achievement. A startled yelp came from behind him and in a single fluid motion his P-90 was both in his hand and leveled at the torso of a surprised looking McKay who was being used as a meat shield by the female Eldar. God damm academics, hardly worth the trouble they caused, well except for Cater but then she would ramble on and on.

McKay gasped down another breath as the Eldar's strangle hold on his neck tightened. He could see every weapon in the room leveled at him aside his own pistol, which was currently imbedded in his lower back. He tried to will his arm to take the shape of a spear or some other weapon he could detach the Eldar with but the Necrodermis refused to respond. Suddenly he winced as the gun barrel was forced deeper into his back.

"Move aside and I'll release him." Ghen'Hòar said, in English with a hint of a Mediterranean accent.

Several of the SGC personnel lowered their weapons and looked at O'Neil for a diplomatic solution unfortunately the I.G.L. and Marines had a different idea.

"Drop McKay and the weapon or Levi will annihilate you." Angelus growled drawing his power sword the ancient blade's destructive field shimmering into life with a low hum.

"No, he is important to you. He is necessary for something." Ghen'Hòar almost shouted tightening her hold around McKay's neck till he began to choke.

O'Neil swallowed heavily, tightening the grip on his rifle as did the others; sparks began to dance in the psychic hood of the Librarian next to him and somewhere a chain sword purred into life. A green light suddenly assaulted his vision and everything went to hell.

McKay finally lost his battle to stay awake as the crushing head lock Ghen'Hòar had him in got even tighter severing the last trickle of air. The C'tan that had retreated to the far corners of McKay's mind to escape the warp was suddenly dragged to the surface as McKay's own subconscious sought to defend its self from death.

Ghen'Hòar suddenly felt very cold as the warmth in the air seemed to vanish. The silver arm of her hostage slowly ignited with the same dreaded green hieroglyphs as before. The human that had fallen still just a second ago grabbed onto her arm that encircled his neck.

"What's the matter? Kind and gentle Meredith can't handle it. Useless. I'll take care of us just like last time. Still this is a nice little abattoir." The C'tan said in a slightly less distorted version of McKay's voice as his flesh hand tightened around its former captors arm.

The hand tore Ghen'Hòar's arm away from the human's neck before a silver elbow connected with her ribs. Ghen'Hòar stumbled backwards holding her hurt ribs. Faster than she could gather her senses a silver hand was wrapped around her mouth and the twisted face of McKay shoved right into her own. Once again McKay's false eye was ablaze with the emerald fire of the Necron and silver tendrils were slithering their way from his neck up to his face.

"I guarantee the worst is yet to come." He whispered almost gently, in the distorted voice that the C'tan used, his merciless eyes burrowing into Ghen'Hòar's.

Ghen'Hòar eyes widened as the metal of McKay's hand began to spread across her face the tiny lines of silver burrowing into her skin while the C'tan's eyes continued to radiate a cold malice. Too terrified to even scream in fear of the metal flooding down her mouth she continued to struggle against the insane human. Suddenly she was released from the C'tan's grasp, all the Necrodermis retreating back into McKay as she clattered to the floor, absolute and unreasonable terror gripping her. Bullets screamed through the air pulverizing the stone above her, showering that side of the room in dust and stone fragments.

"Corner him! Levi get ready!" Angelus shouted, firing a burst of bolts that prevented McKay from moving towards them.

"Not this time." The C'tan hissed as the bullets and bolts slowed to a dead stop in the middle of their flight while the streaks of red las continued to advance at a pace which a snail would sneer at in contempt.

"What the fuck?" O'Neil questioned as more of his bullets slowed to a stop.

The air in front of O'Neil rippled for a second before a fist connected with his chest sending him flying into one of the walls. Angelus whirled around his power sword on a direct course for McKay's head. Just before the deadly field made contact with McKay the blade stopped dead in the air as if it had hit some immoveable object. Angelus's eyes widened slightly as the sword refused to budge. Suddenly the black armored Marine was spinning through the air like the cast aside toy of some capricious child before impacting into Samuel, sending the two super-humans skidding across the floor. The four I.G.L. riflemen were blasted into Levis as if by some great wind before they could even turn to face the rampaging C'tan as McKay nimbly ducked under the swing of Levi's force sword. Ommarin spun gracefully on her heel bringing down her sword in a vicious arc that would have easily eviscerated McKay if it connected. The sword made a dull sound as it impacted on the Necrodermis hand, sinking into the silvery metal only to stick fast. Fear flashed across Ommarin's face as she frantically pulled on her sword, the C'tan drew itself up to full height.

"Be afraid. Be very afraid." The C'tan whispered excitedly as it reveled in the feelings of despair and defiance the cattle were excreting, it had taken a liking to the subtle mixture of hope, fear, bravery and hate. Sheppard received a surprisingly powerful kick to the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, as Carter suddenly sunk up to her waist into the stone floor.

An explosion sent McKay stumbling to the side, releasing Ommarin's blade. Vanem's bolter barked again as another trio of explosive bolt detonated on or near McKay. The Tech-Marine's servo harness swung around with the force of a small truck and connected with the right side of McKay's ribcage. With a sickening crack McKay was sent sprawling across the floor. He skipped to a stop and Davidenko jumped onto his back pinning his arms to his sides.

"Levi now!" The Tech-Marine shouted as he moved to pin down McKay with the Russian Major.

The Librarian lunged towards the prone McKay but the body vanished into thin air just before he could reach him, leaving Davidenko to drop to the floor with a surprised grunt. Levi sent a blast of warp power through the room, the effect was immediate. McKay reappeared with a suppressed scream, his Necrodermis hand clamped firmly around Angelus's face. The right side of his face was encased in the Necrodermis up to the hairline, ear and nose; the living metal had formed itself into the blank death mask that all Necrons wore, giving McKay an appearance disturbingly close to a Necron. A similar transformation had occurred under his clothes as the C'tan's Necrodermis shell tried to return to what it was programmed to take as its standard shape.

Angelus could feel the Xeno metal begin to vibrate against his skin, realizing that it was going to unleash the same kind of attack as before. The Space Marine Captain brought his sword around his waist hoping to bisect McKay before the C'tan could kill him. Suddenly a red blur smashed into the C'tan's side and it let out an extremely loud and pained scream.

Davidenko tackled the possessed McKay to the ground, red sparks dancing through her hair and across her clothes. The C'tan continued to screech in agony as the warp linked human pinned its Necrodermis arm to the ground, the outlet for its sonic weapon pressed firmly to the ground. The blood red halo faded from around Davidenko as she continued to struggle with the thrashing and wailing C'tan just as the sonic blast passed into the stone floor sending a spider web of cracks and fissures streaming in all directions.

Levi clamped his hand around McKay's writhing head and a moment of concentration latter the Librarian's mind surged into that of the unfortunate doctor.

As soon as Levi entered the mental world of McKay, which was still his lab back on Atlantis, he was forced to his knees. It was as if a thousand ton elephant had decided to park itself on his back with no intention of leaving.

"Fitting that such a lowly being should kneel before me." The strange voice of the C'tan drifted through the world reverberating of the walls disorientating the Space Marine.

"Cease this and you will survive." Levi whispered slowly struggling to his feet centuries of mental training being drawn upon, just so he could stand in the presences of the star god.

"Why? I'm more powerful than you." The C'tan asked, appearing in a swirl of green mist in front of the Librarian.

"If you don't we will destroy you out there." Levi countered, hoping to keep the C'tan focused on their conversation as he gathered his power.

The C'tan let out a short burst of insane laughter that sent a cold chill running through the battle hardened Marine. "Just try. I know that those fools Meredith considers friends wouldn't. I know you would." It said with a happy smile. "But soon even you wouldn't be able too. My power has almost returned and then I will smash your fleets, trample your armies, raze your worlds; even your nightmares would flee from my shadow. I have already won!" It sneered triumphantly, assured in superiority over all other forms of life.

"What of McKay? Surely he could stop you?" Levi prompted mercilessly dragging out the conversation as more and more power flooded into him from the Immaterium.

"Meredith?" The C'tan questioned with an amused snort. "Before I destroy your mind I'll show you." It said snapping it fingers.

The central table was replaced with McKay sitting behind a pitch black grand piano playing some simply yet beautiful melody his eyes closed and a serene smile on his face. He was dressed in what Levi assumed was a form of Terran formal wear, the sleek black jacket and trousers along with the crisp white shirt made him look like a baby Dread Bird from Nova Pel (imagine giant man eating penguin which lives on the frozen second moon of Nova Sol. Oh, just so you know it's a tuxedo).

"As you can see I've created a nice little dream for him. He'll never miss reality." The C'tan said gesturing at McKay, the dark orbs that radiated infinite terror and knowledge never leaving the Librarian.

"That's nice." Levi said politely smiling gently before lunging at the C'tan.

The silver copy of McKay attempted to jump back from the assault but Levi's armored hand dug into the C'tan's body before it could dodge. As soon as his hands clamped down on the struggling C'tan's body hundreds of thick golden chains sprung from the ground and twisted themselves around the surprised star god, tightening mercilessly.

"Ha! You think this will hold me?" The C'tan screeched as it struggled to break free, a few of the gold chains snapping and falling away.

"McKay wake up!" Levi shouted as more of the chains fell away only for a few to be replaced with new, albeit thinner, chains.

"He can't hear you." The C'tan said smugly as its left arm broke free from the intertwined chains. The silver appendage shot out and started to choke Levi.

"McKay!" Levi shouted desperately as he and the star god fought a titanic mental duel.

Suddenly the piano stopped and McKay sprang upright, his body tense and sweat starting to form on his face. He started to look around frantically before his startled gaze came to rest on the struggling blue and silver figures.

"You! What are you doing back?" McKay shouted at the C'tan as a larger chain shot through the C'tan's leg making it shudder I pain.

"Keeping us alive." It spat back, tightening its grip around Levi's neck as the chains holding its body started to fall away faster and faster.

A noise like chairs being moved around came from behind McKay, the scientist whirled around expecting some new horror or bizarre mental imagery. Seated in front of him and the piano were all his friends dressed in the finest dinner wear, they resided in a massive and lavish auditorium awaiting him to resume playing. Everything was illuminated by the scene of battle behind him; the auditorium itself was completely dark.

"Continue the song." The mental projection of Sheppard said in his blank faced monotone. His tone rested somewhere between a request and an order.

"Yes, come back and play." Teyla continued in the same manner as Sheppard as some of the golden light slowly came back to life in the huge hall.

"This is what you want." Davidenko added gesturing at the piano as more of the auditorium came to life.

McKay started back into his seat at the night black piano, the look of serenity back on his face. A low growl and a disturbingly insane giggle stopped him just before his fingers hit the keys again. Tearing his vision away from the dreamscape and his blank faced audience he turned to face the two combatants.

"Stop it." Levi gasped out, looking McKay straight in the eye.

McKay sprang forward towards the warring C'tan and Librarian. The C'tan screeched in anger as McKay got closer and fought more frantically to free itself of the binding chains breaking more of them than ever before. Levi collapsed to his knees his hand still holding onto the C'tan as it brought forth even more power, but Materium seemed to triumph over Immaterium. Glancing over at the approaching McKay the C'tan sent the mind of its host smashing into one of the walls before returning to destroying its Psyker opponent. Levi locked eyes with the C'tan and their battle intensified to the point were McKay's metal world began to twist and tear as the two beings unleashed god like amounts of power. Levi noted McKay getting back up and he pushed the last of his power at the C'tan.

Reeling from the last blow the C'tan only just noticed McKay's second approach. Before it could free its other hand to fend McKay off the scientist reached them. Unsure how to fight a mental battle, he took the idea from the only other time he had heard of peoples minds being invaded; taking a page from the Replicator book on mind fuckery he plunged his left hand into the C'tan's forehead. Surprisingly rather than breaking all his fingers McKay's hand sunk up to the wrist into the star god's forehead. The C'tan stopped struggling its merciless black and green eyes drifting from Levi to McKay, its strangling hold on the Librarian loosening.

Levi felt the pressure vanish from the mental world as the C'tan went limp inside the chain cocoon. "Fool." It whispered just before the mental world shattered like glass and the three figures vanished.

McKay eyes fluttered open, squinting into the cruel white of the torches he swallowed heavily as a bolter, bolt pistol, two P-90s and three las rifles were aimed directly at his head. Lying across him was Davidenko with Samuel running his Narthecium over the lightly breathing woman. There was the sound of armored plates scraping against each other and a pained groan from behind the prone physicist and everyone but Angelus lowered their weapons slightly.

"Are you sure?" Angelus asked.

"Yes, I have trapped the C'tan with a demon exorcism technique. I have no idea how it will react, it may be consumed by the warp, bound to him or banished beyond our reality. If it is bound to him as long as he doesn't deliberately undo the trap it will stay dormant and when McKay goes to the Emperor it will be dragged along to face Him at the end." Levi gasped out slowly as he unsteadily got to his feat, while small trails of smoke and steam rose from his head and psychic hood.

"Adequate for now." Angelus said with a small nod. "We're leaving this place, the floor has become unstable." He ordered, holstering his bolt pistol and retrieving his Power sword from the ground.

"Can someone help me?" O'Neil asked as he strained on Carter's arms to get her out of the floor.

"Prisoner secure." One of the riflemen said, forcing Ghen'Hòar forward with the tip of his serrated bayonet.

"Vanem, help O'Neil. Sheppard, Ommarin assist Samuel moving McKay and Davidenko. You four." Angelus commanded pointing at the riflemen. "Secure the door. Wraith, if the Eldar tries to escape you may feed on her." He said with a cruel smirk at the alarmed look on Ghen'Hòar's face.

"Sir I think the floor is giving way." Carter said with alarm as the stone around her started to crumble and shift.

"Not now Carter, we've almost got you out." O'Neil said lifting her by the waist as Vanem pulled under her arms.

"Sir!" Carter shouted as the entire floor around her gave way and she came shooting out sending her and O'Neil tumbling to the ground.

Vanem looked down for a second as the disturbingly thick cracks flowed under his feet with a disheartening groaning as the old stone shattered. "I hate this place." He moaned before the friction gave way to his massive weight and he fell through the foundation.

"Ah shit." O'Neil griped as the hole Carter had occupied a second ago reached him and Carter, sending them after Vanem.

The dark void spread across the floor engulfing the Imperials and Ghen'Hòar in the blink of an eye. An eerie silence filled the now floorless room the sonly sound the constant heavy thud of the rain outside punctuated by the occasional wave of rolling thunder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The low hum of active machines filled the air and the oppressive smell of old air washed over his senses. McKay tried to sit up but found he was already upright; nervously swallowing the last of his saliva from his suddenly dry mouth he started scanning the darkness to see if he could find one of his friends or a light source. Some distance away he could make out the faint glimmer of golden light. Feeling out with his hands to make sure he didn't trip over anything or walk into a wall he made a start towards the light source. Suddenly the golden light seemed to jump closer, with a sharp intake of air McKay stopped dead as the light source made another instant jump.

McKay steeled himself as the light source made another jump only a few tens of meters away. A gurgle escaped his lips as a silver hand wrapped around his neck desperately trying to squeeze the life out of him. The C'tan was wrapped in the same thick golden chains as before only its left arm free of the binding metal. The chains trailed off into the darkness behind the C'tan and were attached by a series of massive spiked hooks that were deeply imbedded into the C'tan's body at random intervals distorting its features into a grotesque mockery of McKay (Imagine the final scene from Hellraiser 1). A furious and desperate copy of his own face glared hatefully at McKay.

"Don't think you can keep me in chains with such a pathetic trick." It whispered as its feet crumbled into dust and were swept away by some unfelt wind back the way it had come the golden chains being pulled taught in time with the crumbling C'tan.

"The instant I touched your mind I was unleashed. That foolish Psyker thinks he has tamed me, but this is only a temporary thing." The C'tan continued tightening its hold on McKay's throat as the line of disintegration slowly moved up its body.

"Do what you will, keep your friends close. Let them comfort you. Let them fight your battles. Throw yourself upon their frail tethers. However, the longer they entangle themselves around one such as us, the more they expose themselves to our never ending hunger. And then one day we will rip them apart and overwhelm that thing you call a soul with sorrow." It continued grinning in anticipation even as its torso and right arm started to vanish.

"At that moment, no one will be able to stand in my way. You will be swallowed whole by me. And on that day soaring with desire and ecstasy I will lift my head higher than the stars and tear away that false light which burns me. For now, so be it. I will deign to obey your whims. Within my ancient depths, from the bottomless darkness, I shall whisper lightly. Revel in your pyrrhic victory, my tyro. I await your harvest." The C'tan said its voice dripping malice and spite with a hint of longing as a few lines of green Necrontyr hieroglyphs flowed from the Necrodermis onto McKay.

"Keep me in chains! Suppress me! Ignore me! Forget me! We cannot reach each other for now, so I will store my power. And then; one day…" The C'tan roared as it finally disintegrated into dust and was carried away leaving the last ominous sentence unfinished.

McKay bolted upright; he was in pain, lots of pain. Something burned in his mind and his body craved for some unknown substance like a hardcore junkie suddenly going cold turkey. A new and disturbing sensation washed over him; suddenly the burning and pain exploded far beyond what they were a second ago. Looking around in the pool of light from the last unbroken torch he tried desperately to find the source of the pain before he started to scream, his search came to a halt when he saw the Eldar female had regained consciousness as well but was staring at him in fear.

Ghen'Hòar watched the human, if that was what he truly was, terrified of what it might do next. She knew that fear was unbefitting of her but never before had she faced something like this. Sure the Wraith were know for occasionally toying with their human prey but they could be dealt with. A creature that could move outside of time, control matter, throw around sonic death waves, had living metal appendages and seemed to be near indestructible was beyond her. She wouldn't dare move; it seemed to take some abstract pleasure in toying with its prey. As if he was some great predatory beast.

McKay let out a low groan as the pain flared higher as more and more people started to awaken, vomit surged into to his mouth as his body took the only action it could and tried to purge whatever was causing the pain. Clutching a hand over his mouth he thought he heard distant laughter for an instant, suddenly he felt the pain fading away but the odd sensations remain. He looked down to inspect his body for injuries in case he was going into shock or something all he found was his Necrodermis hand wrapped around Levi's plasma pistol, the normally glowing core faded and dull.

"Disappointing." A voice lined with malevolence whispered, seemingly from beside McKay.

"Hello?" McKay questioned into the dark room, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Shut up McKay." O'Neil's voice snapped back followed by a pained groan. "Stupid ground." He muttered.

"Vanem, were are we?" Angelus asked, his voice sounding tired after a long day of good battling and falling uncontrollably.

"I believe we are below the ruins." The Tech-Marine replied candidly from deep inside the cave.

"I know that." Angelus growled not in the best of moods. "I mean what is this place."

"Looks like the control room from Atlantis." Vanem replied quietly more interested I the caves contents rather than answering.

There was a loud crack followed by some cursing in Gothic and suddenly the roof of the cavern lit up with hanging orbs of bright white light. The floor they had fallen through made up about a fifth of the entire ceiling. The walls were made of metal with similar patterns to the walls in Atlantis and against most of it large benches were set covered in Ancient terminals and large screens. In the centre of the hall there was a platform large enough for a single man to stand on. However the strangest device sat at the far wall a large metallic green dish shaped device covered in white lights faced up at the ceiling with a pure onyx black Dodecahedron (you know one of those funny dice with 12 faces) floating in the centre, along the wall to either side were three upright sarcophaguses that looked like the stasis tubes used by the Ancients. Several large tubes and wires twisted along the ground and walls before attaching to the large dish shaped device. On the left wall a large stone slab, its upper half covered in twisting golden lines with the blockish Ancient language just below, was hung inside a thick protective case. The entire lab seemed to be coming alive again as the terminals booted up.

"Fancy." Sheppard said his eyes instinctively searching for a ZPM. A year of frantic searching instilled some habits.

"I wish Daniel was here." O'Neil said forlornly, scratching his head as lines and lines of Ancient poured down across one of the smaller screens.

"Samuel, secure McKay." Angelus shouted as the Apothecary unburied himself and the unconscious Davidenko.

"Angelus I need to address any more damage that Major Davidenko has sustained." Samuel answered shooting a look at the almost exhausted Levi.

"Death dealing god of pain and fear first; half Replicon, half Psyker women second." Angelus instructed, refusing to even recognize how odd the sentence sounded.

With a sigh the white armored Space Marine made his way over to the happy looking McKay. "McKay?" He questioned hand on his bolt pistol.

"I'm fine Samuel although you better restrain her again." McKay said, happy to have Ancient technologies to pull apart again while gesturing at Ghen'Hòar who was slowly moving away from the Imperials.

The resulting fight was short and sweet. Ghen'Hòar capitulated after about two punches and kicks that had almost no effect on the heavily armored Space Marine. Deciding it was better to not have her bones snapped while not even trying to escape, she quietly surrendered to the Marine. Another, stronger, set of restraints were fashioned from several barrels this time by the increasingly depressed and disillusioned Vanem.

"McKay, do your thing." Sheppard ordered as he along with O'Neil and Angelus stared deeply, almost hypnotically, at the black Dodecahedron which seemed to suck them in.

"Right." The scientist said gleefully as he and Carter set upon the terminals in a frenzy of techno-babble.

"These things look creepy." O'Neil said, tapping the almost opaque ice like stasis field boundary.

"They're harmless." Sheppard said, moving across the floor towards the central platform.

"I more concerned about that floaty thing." O'Neil muttered, pointing am accusing finger at the object of his ire. Knowing his luck it would sprout legs and attack him while ever body else just watched.

"I could be what we're looking for." Angelus said, watching the strange object like a hawk.

"Sir, you may want to see this." Carter called across the room.

Quickly the majority of people were crowded around Carter asides from Davidenko who had just woken up but seemed to only be a little disoriented and Samuel who continued to treat her. Levi was too exhausted to move for while, the four I.G.L. riflemen who stood guarded over the now thoroughly intrigued and slightly confused Ghen'Hòar.

Sàdo'Kel had made these humans out to be bloodthirsty maniacs content to burn the galaxy for their own amusement. However while being ruthless, cold and militaristic a lot made sense if they were just desperate. The waves of troops that eagerly charged to their possible deaths, the massive assault on her downed ship, only two warships for what seemed to be an very important mission. Yes it all made some form of twisted sense. The talk of something called a C'tan, why they kept that insane one so close when he had almost slaughtered the lot of them only minutes before. The quick succession of attacks on long abandoned, highly dangerous and mostly useless Ancient installations. They were looking for something, what she couldn't even guess at but they were desperately looking for something. And that left only one probable conclusion, the Second Imperium of Man was on the losing end of greater war.

Looking back she shouldn't have been so flippant with the captured humans. Back then they had been a minor side note on a single scout report, if she had interrogated them herself, would she have come to the same conclusion as Sàdo'Kel? A deep pit opened up in her stomach as the words of her brother floated through her head.

"Not everything is as it seems."

Was he talking about the Imperials or possibly Sàdo'Kel? Had something happened to her second officer? He had been acting oddly for a while spacing out and making odd statements. Suddenly she shook her head. No, none of this was possible. The Imperials had done something to her, were they trying to brainwash her. That fitted with the image she had but something still felt off. She was broken from her thoughts by the tip of a bayonet lifting her chin.

"What are you doing?" The youngest of the four I.G.L. riflemen hissed at the offending rifleman.

"Nothing." He grunted removing the rifle tip.

"What in the Emperors name are you doing? Are you one of those freaks or something?" The rifleman that had questioned O'Neil earlier asked while the fourth kept glancing over at the group of Terrans.

"Well, our most benevolent lords and saviors said that every Xeno they spare has a use. So I was just thinking that we could get some use of her." The rifleman said, a mad grin spreading across his face.

"That's sick! She's a Xeno!" The one that had questioned O'Neil whispered angrily.

"And, she looks human enough. Hell, she's even kinda' pretty." The grinning one continued, turning to the now infuriated Ghen'Hòar.

"I'm telling the Commander." The youngest said, gripping his rifle up he didn't even take the first step before a strong hand wrapped around his mouth and a serrated combat knife plunged into his back.

Ghen'Hòar watched in horror as the riflemen turned on each other the youngest probably not older than eighteen years crumpled to the floor blood steadily flowing from the large hole in his back. The doubting rifleman held up his hand and backed away slightly his eyes fixed on the blood soaked knife.

"You in?" The grinning one asked the fourth rifleman who had remained silent up till now.

"No." He answered, his deep voice carrying a strange amount of authority.

"Whatever, more for me." The clearly mad one muttered with a content sigh. "Listen you Xeno bitch. You so much as try and scream I'll cut out your tongue. Understand?"

Ghen'Hòar's eyes flickered to the large pool of blood at her feet and back into the dilated pupils of the heavily breathing human. Try as she might the restraints that the red one had made were far stronger this time around and her arms were already badly cut from last time. All her ideas of misjudging the humans disappeared as the soldier loomed over her.

"I heard you speak last time. So answer me!" The I.G.L. rifleman demanded, holding the blood stained knife at Ghen'Hòar's cheek.

"The answer's no." A deep voice whispered from behind the riflemen followed by a very distinctive bark.

(AN: Now I need to put this in for my own sake. Ahem, I in no way condone the act or even the attempt or even the thought of rape. I in no way suggest, without evidence, that soldier of any nation past or present treat prisoners this way. And finally if this offends too many it will be removed. Personally I think all rapists should be executed by having their eyelids removed and acid dripped on their eyes until it burns through their brains. Even then that's too quick. Rape isn't a joke, and should never be used as one. Its one of the few things that gets me truly angry and as you can see my anger is not a pleasant or pretty thing. Please don't let this ruin the story for you. Addition from the Beta: I'd rather go for castrating them by using Honey and Fire ants, but else I agree. Though it is a fact that, in times of war, it happens a LOT. A very sad fact, but nonetheless....)

The mad rifleman's head exploded as the mass reactive round detonated, showering Ghen'Hòar and the three other riflemen in brains and blood. The enraged Apothecary stood behind the slumping body, his normally kind or blank face twisted with anger. Faster than any one could follow the two riflemen that hadn't gotten involved were on the ground cradling there guts as they coughed up blood and vomit.

Ghen'Hòar almost flinched as the white armored marine scooped her and the still bleeding young human up.

"What was that about?" O'Neil asked, as the calm and collected face that he knew as Samuel's returned.

"We all have our ghosts from the past. Angelus is sworn to avenge the fallen of Bodhistivitican Primus and Samuel is incensed by memories from his second mission as a scout." Vanem said quietly as the Chief Apothecary of the Third Company began to patch up the young rifleman.

"What happened?" McKay asked almost timidly as Angelus's frown deepened to a dangerous level.

"May I?" Vanem asked Angelus who just nodded before walking towards Samuel. "On the planet Persephone Theta, a simply Agri-world on the boarder of our patrol zone, a small group of scouts from the Tenth Company were doing rounds with a Veteran Sergeant by the name of Nestor from the Second. Quite suddenly the entire Planetary Defense Force and orbital defenses were erased in the blink of an eye. A Dark Eldar Corsair fleet had chosen to pillage the tranquil little world." Vanem explained somberly.

"I won't repeat the atrocities we saw when reinforcements finally arrived. I'm sure you experiences on the planet Commorragh give you an idea of what to expect. We searched for a day only to find the ragged remains of the scout squad sitting beside the flaming wreckage of a slave ship knee deep in Dark Eldar and on the verge of going berserk. As you saw every single man who still lives from that squad will slaughter anything that reminds them of that world." Vanem finished quietly.

"What about Angelus, what's this Bodhistivitican Primus?" Sheppard asked, finally beginning to understand why the Marines were so filled with unrelenting hate; it was the only way they knew to survive.

"Bodhistivitican Primus is, more accurately was, at the beginnings of becoming a hive world. It resembled your Terra in most ways. A freak accident with a refinery on the moon rained massive meteors onto the planet. Other than cause wide scale destruction it unearthed a large Wraithbone structure." Seeing the confused looks and the occasional glance at Levis Vanem sighed, explaining this was always tedious. "Wraithbone is a material the Eldar use in construction. Its extremely hard but light, some say it comes from the warp."

"Anyway a passing Strike Cruiser was asked to help with the evacuations and general reshuffling of the planet after the disaster. It was a few weeks later when the first Eldar warband appeared from the Craft World of Iybraesil. They claimed that we had murdered many of their kin by dropping our inferior bombs into the webway. With the destruction around the planet the Eldar were told the truth about the accident and asked to leave. A few days later Imperial forces all across the planet were assaulted by Eldar hosts. As you can guess the Sons of Sol Strike Cruiser was involved and more forces were quickly deployed by our Chapter Master, catching the Eldar before they retreated. The Eldar were quickly driven away suffering heavily but they left behind a large explosive device at the webway entrance probably to seal the entrance." Vanem let out a forlorn sigh and glanced over at Angelus.

"Our forces were caught in the blast and we suffered massive casualties. Of the few survivors was a young upstart Sergeant who was noted for being extremely violent and utterly devoted to the blood vengeance. That is what compels Angelus; he needs to avenge all of our Brothers that died." Vanem finished.

"Shit, how often do these sorts of things happen?" Sheppard asked, terrified of what the answer might be.

"Constantly, our corridor of space is tiny compared to the Imperium but we're involved in a major conflict every eleven years or so and the entire chapter is called upon every fifty or so years depending on Xeno and heretic activity." Vanem answered making shooing motions with his hand hopping to prompt McKay and Carter back to work.

Angelus stood next to Samuel as the younger Marine busily worked to heal the now conscious but still wounded rifleman.

"Samuel." Angelus said in his gentlest tone, which could still terrify children and kill small animals.

"I'm fine Angelus. You should discipline the other two." The Apothecary said as he finished bandaging the wound.

"I will, if Ishmael was here he would be lecturing you on how you upheld the honor of the Emperor's forces." Angelus said, placing a comforting hand on the white armored Marine.

"I know." Samuel said standing up. "It's just, it's just." His fist shot out and smashed a deep dent in the wall. "Why!? Why couldn't we save them!? We're the best! If we can't do it, then who can?" Samuel raged, venting his fury at the world.

"You saved them, you rescued a whole ship." Angelus said, trying to calm down the Marine.

"So, it was one just one. There we're so many others, so many." Samuel whispered turning away from Angelus and started to unnecessarily redress the rifleman's bandage.

Subtly signaling for Levi to come over, Angelus moved to stand beside Samuel again. "I know. Just think of the ones you saved." He said.

"Come on Samuel lets have quick break." Levi offered in his usual offhand manner.

Angelus relaxed as Samuel got up and moved away from the Eldar and the rifleman. Anger and fury were how they were taught to deal with sorrow. He doubted if any Marine knew what it truly was, he even doubted if they could even cry any more. It was probably best that Samuel was so riled up about it, a message that Ishmael had preached for a long time was that a Marine must walk a fine line between automated massacre machine and raging berserker, both of which were paths to damnation.

Ghen'Hòar was confused, very confused. One of the armored humans that had spent the better part of a day fighting the Zerfàrim was concerned for her. The very notion seemed bizarre; nearly all the Zerfàrim had come to the conclusion that the larger humans were merciless killers. Once again her perception of the Imperium swung around. A shadow suddenly loomed over her and she looked up into the cold stare of the black armored one. Now this was back to normal, this one despised her completely and it seemed that wasn't going to change.

"**It's for Samuel's sake**." Angelus muttered to himself. "Eldar are you injured?" Angelus demanded bearing down on the confused Ghen'Hòar.

Ghen'Hòar looked around to find who the human was addressing, suddenly she realized that he was talking to her. "No." She answered quickly.

"There will not be a repeat of this incident." Angelus continued, his urge to break something rising.

Ghen'Hòar simply nodded in understanding as Angelus strode away. Stranger and stranger. Humans really were a bizarre species.

"Sam I'm in!" McKay shouted as he finally cracked the security on the Ancient computers. Any trepidation he had been feeling about the strange new sensations he was experiencing totally forgotten.

"Try and find out what that object is." Carter said, abandoning her terminal in favor of watching over McKay's shoulder.

"Let's see, uh. It's listed as archeological exhibit 109345. Dated at the First Age of Pandemonium. Extracted from a sealed tomb complex on a rogue asteroid. Origin: Furling. Sam look at the date that's almost forty million years old!" McKay shouted as more Ancient symbols flashed across the screen.

"Furling?" Angelus asked, having never heard of that particular Xeno race.

"I think this is it." Sheppard said excitedly.

"Hang on, there's stuff in here about experiments. Initial trial has shown at least a sixty percent increase in subject's mental activity. The High Council has approved a research facility and volunteers." McKay read out.

"Brain activity? I don't like the sound of that." O'Neil said, as yet more bad memories of face grabbing devices flickered though his head.

"I can't get any further in looks like some of the data has been corrupted. Unless…" McKay trailed off as he began to work at a frenzied pace.

"Ah, I see trying to bring up the data by accessing the device drives." Carter nodded as McKay worked away.

A loud hissing filled the room making everyone jump to attention and those that could began to swing their weapons around searching for the source of the noise. O'Neil's eyes came to rest on the stasis chambers as the watery effect began to recede.

"I should have let Angelus shoot you." He groaned at McKay.

Inside each tube was the desiccated corpse of a man or woman with a massive array of wires and tubes leading into or around their heads. Each one wore the standard dress of the Ancients, a plain white robe. Everyone in the hall, even the riflemen and Ghen'Hòar, moved closer to the dried out corpses as a sense of discovery took hold of them. Suddenly one of the female corpses snapped back to life her ten thousand year old lips parting to let out an ear splitting scream.

"What the hell!" Sheppard shouted over the ear rending noise.

"I have no idea!" McKay shouted back, desperately trying to reinitialize the stasis field.

There was a pause in the banshee like scream for a second, only for the old woman to shout. "Impiger (Activate)." At the top of her surprisingly powerful voice while the rest of her face remained impassive. As soon as the word left her lips she began to scream again.

Suddenly the Dodecahedron faces silently separated, exposing a blindingly white core. The Ancient woman continued to scream as if her lungs were infinite.

"McKay, what have you done!?" Sheppard shouted as the Dodecahedron began to spin faster and faster.

"I don't feel well." McKay groaned as all the color drained from his face and the strange sensations he had been feeling since coming down here were suddenly replaced with an ice cold dread.

"Angelus!" Levi shouted from the rear of the group his, voice filled with worry.

"Iugo (Connected)!" The dried out Ancient screamed at the Imperials as the Dodecahedrons black faces became a grey blur around its blindingly white core.

"Sir, shoot her!" Carter shouted over the scream that seemed never ending.

O'Neil raised his P-90 and fired. The bullets sped towards their target perfectly until they smashed into the wall around the still screaming woman almost like they had been shifted in space. Suddenly the spinning Dodecahedron began to emit a high pitched screech like a million nails being dragged down a brand new chalk board.

"I hate this place." Vanem muttered as the screeching became painful for the humans and the lone Eldar.

Suddenly the woman stopped screamed once again. Hey wrinkled eyelids sprang open to reveal pure white eyes. The woman blindly stared at the group for a second that seemed to last forever. "Salto (Jump)!" She screamed as her back arched tearing her head free from its wires and restraints.

The white core surged beyond its black Dodecahedron confinement and swept across the room. When the blinding light receded back into it confinements all that was left were the five desiccated Ancients corpses, one dead I.G.L. rifleman, the Dodecahedron that had reverted to it normal shape and a single female Ancient hanging limply from her stasis chamber as her breathing slowly became lighter.


	16. Regnum Fimos

**Hello true believers! If your reading this then you managed to survive the wait for this chapter. What can I say life happens. I won't excuse my self this took far longer than it should have but that's in the past now. Let us look forward to a bright shinning new future and once again drench it in blood.**

**Title: ****Kingdom of Dirt**

Erixc: Thank you for the review. To address your concerns there will be chaos in the third book. As you said the gods still exist but they are sleeping. The only major psychic race was the Ancients/Ori and they had masterful control over their emotions. Secondly it has been said in canon that the Ori feed on the faith of their followers leading me to believe that Ascendants act as a sort of filter with the emotions to enter the warp. Thirdly as cool as Nurgle and Tzeentch screwing over the Ancients would have been it has already been canonised as the work of the Ori. But good idea! The future is trivia.

Anonymus: Well I obviously failed the first part. But here you go for the second. I had something like this in mind way back in chapter six or something but it got cut due to time constraints. Hope is the first step on the road to disappointment.

angry kid130: Thank you. As it says in my profile my spell checker hated me, but now that it is dead who knows? I've already alluded to chaos being in the third book and if I can work it in I would like the Tau to make an appearance as well but if I can't then I can't. Our mercies destroy us.

EdGuess: Thanks, it's always nice t be praised. I have to agree with you about the alliance thing but it's what I went with and hopefully the rest of the story won't disappoint. Pegasus was always going to be a problem because the local populace will practically throw themselves at the feet of the Imperium. No one has been able to even oppose the Wraith and suddenly this massive empire comes along that can beat them to a bloody pulp with what looks like no effort would inspire hero/god worshiping of even the most junior I.G.L. soldier. Truth is subjective.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

McKay awoke screaming. Rolling over to empty the contents of his stomach he groggily pulled himself to his knees. A feeling like his entire existence had just brushed the infinity of death permeated him with its ice cold claws. But waves of what his human mind translated as warmth and nourishment washed over him as the electromagnetic emanations of the human nervous system that are associated with the emotion of fear were savoured by his new star god imposed senses. Quickly sweeping his eyes over his surroundings he saw none of the others were with him. He was on top of a sheet of cracked glass surrounded by rapidly melting snow flakes; all this was contained within a blackened dent in the ground. Again a scream rocked the clearing, his false eye shifted through the information before overlaying the fastest path towards the sound across his vision. Standing unsteadily on the shards of glass he prepared to follow the ghostly path.

"Hunger." The thought drifted through McKay's mind making him spin around searching for the source of the growl. All that met his gaze were the singed ground littered with glass and the trees.

"Help!" The distinctly child like tone of the voice snapped McKay out of his reverie. He leapt out of his unnaturally carved ditch and raced through the massive trees towards the sounds of people screaming.

The woman pulled her child closer to her, cursing the inanimate root that had tripped her so hard it should have gone super nova right there and then. All thoughts of revenge on the tree and its underground limps died as the four soldiers bore down on her. Their armour was simple iron chain mail covering the torso, legs and upper arms. This was covered in turn with a bright red tunic with a light brown leather vest over it. Darker brown fabric trousers and black mud caked leather boots finished their uniforms. The leather armour was covered in odds and ends, ranging from small back up knifes to rolls of string that may be useful in future battles and maintenance. In the centre of their chest leather armour was the black outline of a hand with a diamond mark in the centre. Two of them carried large spears and small shields, one carried a simple long sword at his waist; the final one and obvious leader had a large axe, some bastard child of wood axe and meat cleaver swung lazily over one shoulder.

"Woman, what the hell are you trying?" The leader asked sardonically spitting out a black glob of mucus. "No one escapes the land of the Count."

"She's probably trying to get to the barbarians." The one with the sword said kicking the ground sending a rock skidding down the dirty path.

"No matter." The leader said quietly. "You know the laws. No one escapes the service of the gods." He said, looking forcefully at his men.

"Service is life!" The three bellowed back without even pausing to think.

"Service is life, and those who don't serve die." The leader said, lifting the axe from his shoulder and advancing on the cowering woman.

The woman stared terrified at the spectre of her death, wishing beyond hope for some form of salvation, a miracle from the Ancestors. The last thing she expected was a slightly unfit man in a strange dark blue uniform with a silver arm to burst out from the thick foliage at the side of the path.

McKay skipped to a stop in front of four men who asides from being heavily armed and armoured were obviously stronger than him. Mentally kicking himself for leaping in without a plan or a decent weapon. Dam how he hated Sheppard's heroic streak rubbing off on him.

The woman observed McKay in the seconds of stunned silence that followed his entrance. Obviously not a fighter or a soldier of any kind, he lacked any weapons or armour and he just looked too kind.

"Hi." McKay said nervously.

"Who're you?" The leader demanded pointing the axe at him.

"A traveller" McKay replied, repressing the urge to fight them.

"A traveller?" The one with a sword said holding up his hand, palm facing McKay his thumb touching the base of his pinkie, behind him the two with spears tensed up.

"Yes." McKay answered, happy that no one had started attacking him yet.

The leader's eyes narrowed at the failure to return the identification gesture and then flickered down to the dull silver arm. He assumed it was a fancy glove; he couldn't have been further from the truth.

The woman made an attempt to scream as the large axe swung down on her "saviour". The sound died in her throat as the large axe cracked on contact with the silver limb which had intercepted the blurring axe head in the blink of an eye.

"What?" The leader screamed as he leapt back staring in horror at the large crack in his weapon.

Insane laughter flickered on the edge of McKay's perception but he paid it no heed, already lost in the waves of emotions that swirled around him. Having already burned off the energy taken from the plasma pistol his C'tan altered mind and body demanded sustenance.

"For the gods!" One of spear-men shouted charging headlong at McKay.

Moving beyond the limitations of human physiology, McKay sidestepped the deadly spearhead and its long shaft. Just as the charging man realised he had done the impossible and missed his target a long and thin strand of Necrodermis effortlessly ripped through his dual layers of armour covering his stomach, spilling his intestine onto the ground. The spearman staggered slightly before collapsing into the pile of his cooling entrails the blade of Necrodermis retracting back into McKay's forearm.

The leader watched in horror as one of his men was gutted in a second by a weapon that was impossible. His wide eyed gaze was drawn to the strange man as he let out a satisfied sigh.

"So this is the price of power." McKay said seemingly to himself, examining his Necrodermis arm.

"What are you?" The leader shouted as the man or monster before him began to exude a miasma of fear.

"I told you, a traveller." McKay answered with a serene smile as a sensation of pleasure and sustenance flooded him from the biological energy of the dead soldier.

A blur lunged past the leader; the swordsman moved his weapon in a huge arc intending to behead McKay from the side opposite of his deadly arm. The woman, frozen in place and stunned into to silence, began to shake in terror at what happened next. The sword was plucked out of the air by McKay's flesh and blood hand. In a situation similar to a Wraith, shortly after feeding McKay was now far stronger than his size would dictate.

A buzz of static lasted for the blink of an eye before arcs of deep blue lightening rippled across the swordsman's body searching to earth themselves. The tortured scream lasted a second before the man's vocal cords were flash boiled by his vaporised blood. The crackle of burning fat and dribbles of liquid iron filled the silent path as McKay casually let the body fall to the ground as a charred mess.

McKay cast a glance at the remaining two soldiers; the leader was holding his ground but barley while the spear man had soiled himself if the expanding darker patch was any indication. McKay was now drunk on his kills and whispers of a cruel god. With a contemptuous sneer the spearman exploded in a haze of red mist.

"This can't be happening." The leader muttered as he collapsed to his knees, the red haze of his subordinate settling to the ground.

"Do you believe in a god?" McKay asked, his face peaceful even after the slaughter. "Is this god perfectly omnipotent? Was this world created by such a being?" He continued advancing on the soldier. "Then you should consider all this to be an act of your god. So it is, no, must be happening." He added, his voice filled with infinite power and malice.

"But we served with faith and dedication." The soldier groaned, tears filling his eyes as he gazed upon death incarnate.

"You have been cast aside by your patron. Thus, I give you oblivion." McKay whispered, placing a hand almost caringly on the side of the man's face.

The once brave soldier let out a faint whimper as his mind broke and out poured the chemical cascades of purest madness. Revelling in the flavour, if a human mind was to understand the godly perception of the universe that the C'tan held, of madness McKay fed upon the soldier.

A sigh escaped McKay's lips as the lifeless husk of the dead man slumped to the ground his eyes dull. A desperate scraping came from behind him, turning to face the woman as she desperately tried to get up and flee in the face of doom.

The woman stared in terror as the monster in a man's skin advanced on her; suddenly he didn't look so kind.

"Tell me where I am." McKay demanded, his voice aloof but terrifyingly powerful.

The woman stuttered as she covered her child with more of her body as if the flesh would protect better than the armour that had been sliced apart like so much sodden paper. McKay shivered as the haze in his mind faded and the realisation of what he had done started to sink in.

"Bravo." Whispered though the fog of his mind, followed by a mocking applause.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A grunt rippled through the military flat bed truck as the sweat stained reporter braced his massive black case against the tarp. His once clean pressed white shirt was now transparent with sweat down his back and around his arm pits; his silk tie was tied around his forehead to absorb the rivers of sweat that had threatened his eyes. The ID badge that hung from his shirt identified him as Norman Reign. The truck lurched again as it roared across the open plains of the Mojave Desert towards the supposed landing zone.

A snicker followed almost instantly and the reporter was quickly trying to suppress the urge to garotte the insolent young airman. The other members of the squad smiled at their youngest member's antics.

The eleven soldiers that sat in the vehicle consisted of a single Sergeant, who had threatened to throw Norman out of the moving truck if he got in his way, nine other men who had either glared at him or ignored him and the youngest of them who had taunted him the moment he saw him, before jumping into the truck with an unnatural familiarity.

A column of twenty other trucks followed behind theirs throwing up a huge cloud of dust behind the convoy. Norman had been given the apparent honour of accompanying the first detachment of soldiers to officially leave the surface of Earth or Terra.

The public reaction to the revelation had been extreme, strings of anti-alien murders and riots had swept over the globe while hundreds of cults had proclaimed the coming of their dreadful gods. Thousands more conspiracy theorists had come forward predicting the death of the Earth or the destruction of its planetary identity. However the mass hysteria and general doom that so many military advisors had predicted had not materialized. If it was from a bizarre sense of security that came from being the centre of a galactic empire or if it was the threat of the deadly ships, Imperial or otherwise, that might be hanging over head no one knew.

Now the public was clamouring for off world reports, pictures and travel. Demanding to know what they were a part of and how much they really controlled. So here he was riding through the desert in a truck towards God knows where and he hated it. Surprisingly enough the desert was distinctly different from New York.

The vehicle suddenly ground to a stop sending dust billowing up around it. A gruff voice shouted from outside the tarp. "We're here, get out!"

"But there's nothing here." Norman moaned as he looked out at the empty landscape.

"Just get out." The squad's Sergeant barked, looming menacingly over the reporter.

The moment the entire squad was unloaded from the truck its engine roared into life as it sped away from the now stranded mass of humans.

"Well shit." One of the squad said as he watched the dust cloud fade into the distance.

"Just give it a second." The youngest member of their squad said, memories from a life that was not his own informing him that the faint whining on the wind was from an inertial dampener not the retreating trucks.

Norman was about to snap off a remark when a soldier somewhere shouted a warning. Casting his gaze upwards he saw six black dots descending at speeds that exceeded sound. The solders began to scatter; no craft could pull up from that death dive. All except for the youngest among them who watched patiently as the boxes with wings and I-301s screeched towards him.

Suddenly the I-301s pulled off, accelerating even faster as they headed towards the closest military base. The Imperial Landers noses rose in unison presenting their underbellies to the planet below as technologies alien, ancient and extra-dimensional decelerated them to approximately Mach one. The mass of airmen and women looked on in awe as the large ungainly craft that by most human definitions shouldn't be able to fly slowed gently to touch the ground.

"Told ya." The young soldier said with a smugness that was out of place at his age over his shoulder, before walking towards the opening maw of the closest Lander.

Neophyte squad Ghost team leader Sachiel holstered his bolt pistol, no need to be overly aggressive with their new charges. An interaction with the Terran soldiers was to be a useful experience in their training. As the only Imperial envoy to these new recruits he would be technically in charge until they made planet fall. Around him the remainder of his squad got ready to assert themselves, even though they were all above two meters and could easily kill a human with one hand they were only about fifteen years old.

The moment the large plasteel door thumped to the sandy ground Arad, Crocell and Tannis walked quickly out towards the other three Landers intent on herding the Terrans onboard as quickly as possible, even though all Imperial captains respected Marines as the Emperor's right hand it was not good policy to annoy them.

Sachiel placed a finger in his ear the vox caster snapping to life with a hiss. "Greetings Terrans." He bellowed over the dying whine of the Lander's engines.

"Sup'." Was the flippant response from the young Terran waiting at the Lander's entrance.

"Would you care to begin boarding?" Cennobi asked from behind Sachiel.

"Sure." The airman said happily walking onto the Lander like it was all natural.

Norman Reign was ecstatic four extraterrestrial ships had just landed in front of him. As fast as possible he had pulled out his camera from its black case which was filled with every sort of journalistic item known to man and several spares. Scanning over the boxlike craft he noticed two figures standing inside its hold. Now he was recording the men who could only be them who had become legends over night, the Space Marines. However other names had circulated such as Astarte or even Angel of Death, no one knew were these came from but the terminology had started to cling. It sounded better than Space Marine on the news, Angel of Death even had a slightly forbidding tone to it.

Sachiel spotted the man in civilian clothing panning around a small hand held device that their briefing had identified as an audio visual recording device. The advice from Stein floated to the top of his mind. "Don't harm them in any way no matter now annoying they get. Terrify, threaten, encourage I don't care just keep them out of the way. A civilian has no place on a ship of war." The next part had been whispered to him alone. "However accidents do happen." With that the Brother-Drill Sergeant left for the front lines.

"**Cennobi, motivate the civilian**." Sachiel said as the air force personnel filtered past him.

"**With pleasure**." The Neophyte responded setting his sights on the man who had yet to move since the Landers started loading people.

Norman panned the camera over the large craft one last time, once again trying to impress onto the digital machine just how real these things were. Suddenly a large figure in black armour detached itself from the crowd of military personnel, most of whom were nervously chatting about going into space. He lowered his camera as the man approached.

"Hello." Norman said enthusiastically while still recording away.

"The time scale of this operation is short, the ships need to transport you and then relocate the planetary garrisons in two days. You need to be on the Lander in a few moments or you will be left behind." Cennobi said sternly as clicks from his ear piece signalled the Landers were loaded.

"Sure, okay." Norman replied clipping the camera to his waist and struggling to life the large black case.

With a sigh Cennobi grabbed hold of the piece of luggage and lifted it effortlessly. Norman stared at the display of strength for a second before running after the long strides of the Scout. Sachiel almost laughed as the grumblings of his teammate reached his enhanced hearing. Sachiel gave a knowing smirk to the rest of his team as they awaited their final member and the 'special' passenger.

The whine of inertial dampeners drowned out everything as the other three transports kicked up clouds of sand and dust, detaching themselves from the planet and raced towards the stars. As the air tight doors clamped shut with a loud metallic bang, Sachiel signalled the pilots to take off.

Murmurs of fear and anticipation flowed through the gathered soldiers as the transport lurched upwards. Men and women pressed themselves against the small windows to watch as they climbed further and further away from the home. Sachiel watched them with humour; it was hard to imagine Terrans to be so fallible. In the Imperium to be born on Terra was one of the highest blessings and to live on its surface as a permanent resident was an even greater honour. Then again the Terra that housed the Emperor was a lifeless waste land filled with decaying ruins of a civilisation that had been blasted back to the Stone Age twice in the span of ten thousand years. Not the green and blue orb of beauty that displayed its vigour to the universe unabashed. However no righteous Imperial citizen would even think of making the comparison.

Norman filmed everything he could; the clouds racing past them, the ground retreating away at phenomenal speeds, the soldiers as they grinned and paled. It was gold. Suddenly the blue ether that had signalled the sky his entire life fell away to be replaced with the dreadfully beautiful black of open space. The sun shone in the distance a quirk of technology allowing him to look at it without his eyes melting to soup. The blue and green orb of Earth hung below them like some precious jewel surrounded by diamonds. But what got almost everyone's attention were the three dark shadows that blemished the yellow orb of the sun.

The three Imperial ships were still tiny specks in the distance, but closing fast. Huge constructs of arches and columns; stone angels and iron demons; weapon ports the size of cars and a single golden twin headed eagle. His mouth hung open at the gothic majesty of it all; never in his wildest dreams would he have believed that men could build such things.

All around their Lander others from across the world holding troops from the majority of the IOA countries swarmed towards the three ships. At this distance he could make out the names lovingly painted on the side in huge elegant gothic letters. To his left was the _Lady Ceras_, to the right was the_ Mysterious Typhoon_ and finally they were heading to the open landing bays of the_ Crimson Strife_.

"Welcome to the Terran Defender _Crimson Strife_. This will be our home for the next day as we take you to your new garrison. Welcome to the Second Imperium of Man." Sachiel said to the gathered Terrans glad that they were so enraptured by the glory of the Emperor.

Norman swallowed hard as the Lander he had thought was so huge was swallowed by the Imperial Cruiser. He was in for one hell of a ride.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The man bolted through the woods panting heavily as he ran for his life. His weapon was long discarded along with his fur coat to decrease his weight but the thudding of his pursuer's boots continued to get ever closer. He had been waiting to ambush some of the Count's soldiers so they could get some information on their strength in preparation of their attack. Instead of the lone or dual party he had expected a huge behemoth of a man in full plate armour came wandering down the path. In his panic he had fired off the new weapons their leader had taught them to make, he had seen the cross bow put one of its bolts through plate armour at a longer range but it just bounced off without even scraping the ridiculously bright blue paint.

Levi on the other hand was slightly enjoying the mild jog through the woods. The man who had shot him would tire soon and then the superhuman Psyker would get some answers. The Lymans ear picked up on the sound of metal clashing against metal, filtering out the natural noises of the wood and his quarry's panting and muttered prayers. They were heading directly towards the noise; frowning Levi reached out with his warp senses feeling the mass of anger and fear that waited ahead.

The fleeing man burst out into the middle of a skirmish. All around him about a hundred of the Count's men in their iron mail and red tunics were locked in battle with a smaller number of men and women dressed in a wide collection of garments. Some wore little more than animal furs with war paint covering their bodies in geometric patterns that resembled the designs found on Ancient architecture, others were wearing mail like men fighting them but it was the lighter colour of steel and finally some wore what looked like stab-proof vests woven out of thatch over an assortment of the peasant rags so commonly found throughout Pegasus. The rag tag force was armed with everything from sharpened farm tool too delicately crafted cross bows.

The Count's soldiers were tearing through the irregular force. The disciplined formations and properly forged weapons hacking through the rabble arranged against them. The man fleeing from the Librarian dove into the melee tackling an unaware soldier before laying into him with his fists. Levi stopped at the edge of the combat zone observing the combatants losing interest in the man as he vanished into the swirl of the battle. Both sides were human and there were no obvious mutations or Chaos markings to designate which side he should take.

"Service is life." A man shouted at Levi raising his hand thumb across the palm, assuming that the huge warrior was with the Count's forces or a gift from their gods.

Levi looked at the man the phrase sounding like something from so many Imperial psalms. "The Emperor protects." The Space Marine replied automatically to the address.

The man blinked at the foreign words. A moment later his training both religious and military kicked in, those who do not reply with the correct words and motions were enemies of the gods and should be destroyed. Lowering his spear into position he charged the superhuman shouting a war cry at the top of his lungs.

All doubt left the Marine as he unsheathed his force sword and swung in a single motion. The tip of the spear clattered to the ground leaving the charging man staring at his suddenly useless weapon for a second before the destructive field of the forty first millennium weapon vaporised his lungs. Levi ripped out his force sword from the dead soldier's ribcage kicking the body away. With swift prayer to the Emperor he waded into the battle.

The commander of the Count's soldiers overseeing the route of this last raiding party smiled with pleasure. His gods would be pleased with this result, promotion was almost guaranteed. He rubbed his arms as a faint prickling crept over his eyes and a sudden tension filled the air. The first clue that something was amiss when his flank exploded in blue flames and his men started to rain down through the trees in tiny pieces. Whirling around he saw an image straight from hell itself. Ploughing through his men was a giant in blue, clasping a huge sword in one hand that cut through men like air and launching gouts of blue flame that burned like the sun from the other.

Levi swung the force weapon with implacable skill honed through decades of war in a universe that was actively out to get everyone. Eviscerating men all around him with contemptuous ease before incinerating the remains with waves of warp fire Levi advanced towards the heart of the enemy army. Behind him stretched a charnel house of charred and blackened corpses. He was the Emperor's wrath, His right hand, a one man army; he was a Space Marine born to kill and he was flawless in the pursuit if his calling.

The commander stared at the giant as lightening danced merrily around his head and forces beyond his understanding tore apart his men. Already the barbarians had counter attacked his distracted forces and he could hear the frightened whispers of demon and monster throughout the ranks. His forces were almost in total route, already most of the soldiers running terrified from the blue giant or fighting desperately with the barbarians. With a muttered prayer for salvation he drew the Count's gift to him, a weapon of the gods. The small brown coloured device was held in a single hand and had a deep yellow core that glowed from the centre of the weapon. Letting off a single prayer of thanks he fired the Wraith stunner, the rippling blast striking Levi in the chest.

The fleeing soldiers turned and cheered as the godlike weapon was unleashed halting the human engine of destruction in his tracks. Their cheers died in their throats as the Librarian lunged forward, beheading the closest soldier, an eerie light pouring forth from his eyes.

Levi now had all the information he needed; no human in Pegasus could have taken a Wraith weapon alive. So the only conclusion was these were Wraith worshipers, the saddest example of humanity, those who followed the Xeno to survive rather than fight in His name. It was time to educate them of their error.

"**I render judgment upon you; you who have fallen from His grace. Doing this is no joy; it is necessity that compels me**." Levi voice boomed over the battle field as he drew more power from the warp a billion colours dancing around him as reality fractured.

"Beautiful." Was the last word to pass from the commanders lips before his soul was wrenched from his body and thrown screaming into the depths of the warp.

The Psyker assault struck like the angel of death itself. The entire force of almost a hundred men slumped lifelessly to the floor as all that they were was torn asunder and cast down. It was over in less than a second, the remaining humans staring in shock at the sudden victory. Levi collapsed to one knee breathing heavily, his psychic hood trying desperately to decant off the excess power before it could fry its users mind. Steam rose from the Marine as the water vapour in the air that had suddenly condensed on him vaporised again.

Slowly the humans that remained alive approached the blue warrior. "You fight well." The closest and obviously bravest said. He was clad in furs with half his face blacked out and a blue hexagon over his heart both done in war paint.

"I try." Levi replied humorously with a wiry smile standing back up to full height scanning the minds of the people around him.

"I am Kevl of the Bolo Kai." The man said, staring at the Librarian.

"Adeptus Astartes Sons of Sol Brother-Librarian Levi." The Marine answered, satisfied with the scans he had taken, anything deeper would have been noticed.

"You should come with us. Our leader will be glad to have such a powerful warrior." Kevl said, turning away and walking into the trees followed slowly by the remains of his group.

"Who's your leader?" Levi called after the retreating man.

"Ronon Dex." Was the gruff answer before he disappeared into the trees.


	17. Tempest of Raging Flesh

"Normal speech"

"**Gothic around non-Imperials**."

"Mental Links."

"_Ship Names_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darth nylon544: Sorry. Now for your idea while being awesome it has a few large holes in it. The Imperium hates chaos, mainly because it was behind the greatest war of all time, so why would they even mention it I don't know. Asides from that good thoughts. _Cease and Repent. _

the Amazing chicken diner: Thanks. _In our resolve we only reflect His purpose of will. _

Marticuss: Thank you. _Courage is the mastery of fear, not the absence of it. _

Trife: I don't want to ruin the story and what little suspense I can muster. So you'll just have to wait. _The foolish man puts his trust in luck, the wise man puts his trust in the Emperor. _

Colin: I hope you have persevered this far. Anyway I probably won't be willing to do that. All the Eva/40k ideas have really been done and I don't want to rip off someone else's work. If I can forge something from my mind I will try just don't hold your breath. _There is no such thing as innocence, only degrees of guilt. _

AngelForm: Thank you very much. _Wisdom is the beginning of fear._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It pulled itself down the rock face, diamond hard black talons digging into the sandstone with ease. An explosion roared in the distance but it ignored it more interested in the five heat sources that lay before it. Voices swirled in its mind, a million images and ideas formed and were discarded before one was chosen; prey. A hiss escaped its lips before it jumped off the cliff and landed almost silently on the ground. It stalked forward with all the grace of death, the only sound it emanated was a low rasping breath.

The deep canyon ran in both directions as far as the eye could see. It was wider than Atlantis and nearly fifty metres deep. A single tiny river choked with strange black weeds meandered through it. The sands whirled in the light wind, beating particles of dust against the few malnourished trees.

Sheppard groaned slightly as he felt a small weight on his stomach. Deciding that he fancied a longer lie in he tried to turn over and escape his tormentor. His mind started to kick into overdrive when he tried to roll but the pressure on his mid section tripled. A warm liquid dripped into his face followed by a low hissing. He instantly opened his eyes, quickly wishing he hadn't.

Standing over him was a pale creature whose shiny carapace was white with black and blue veins all across it, looking almost like marble. One of its long and muscular arms was firmly planted on his stomach. Sheppard looked over the strange creature as its eyeless head hovered over his own. Two muscular doubled kneaded legs joined to four toed and clawed feet. A thin and bony tail whipped behind the creature ending in a three pronged spike. The torso was thin and lithe with a large black burn on its side. Finally the creatures face, the head was bulbous with an expanded cranium out over the back of its neck. The mouth was long and thin, at the moment it was open dripping saliva from its long and black teeth.

Sheppard stifled a scream as the claw on his stomach began to dig in deeper, drawing little welts of blood as it slowly cut into his flesh. The dripping mouth was brought closer to his face, the jaws widening to impossible lengths showing off the black abyss of the things throat. Sheppard glanced down at his P-90 beside him. Somehow the creature followed the motion and turned the side of its head towards the weapon. The tail whipped around and poked the gun. A deep hiss escaped the creature as its tail flicked the weapon away before its head whipped around to face Sheppard again.

Sheppard closed his eyes waiting for his end. A bright flash nearly blinded him even through his eyelids and suddenly the pressure on his torso was gone. Opening his eyes again he saw the strange creature thrashing next to him, a smoking and glowing hole in its side. A second energy blast blew its head off sending black liquid over the glass covered ground.

Loud laughter boomed from Sheppard's left. "Two shots! Your marksmanship is falling!"

A second, equally loud voice retorted instantly. "Say that again!"

Sheppard looked for the source of the noise. Two men stood before him, both were clad in dark grey suits of armour with pulsating blue lines running all over the torso and arms in strange patterns that seemed to trace out an artistic skeleton. Each carried a long barrelled weapon with a white core just above their hands. The one on the left held weapon slightly away from himself, steam rising from the muzzle and the core. Their heads were uncovered, so he could see that both were slightly larger than a humans, pale skinned and bald.

"Oh look, that one's alive." The one on the right boomed, swinging his large gun around effortlessly.

"Wonder what they were doing?" The one on the left muttered, kicking a shard of smoky yellow glass.

"Who knows?" The one on the right answered while striding towards Sheppard.

An explosion on the ground halted the armoured man before his third step. All conscious eyes swung over to the large white armoured figure standing proud, a bolt pistol held in his right hand centred on the two unknown Xenos, his chain sword held lightly in his left.

"Identify yourselves." Samuel ordered, ignoring another large explosion that happened a few kilometres away.

"We don't have time for your games Alteran!" The one on the left shouted, levelling his large gun on Samuel.

"What's an Alteran?" Samuel replied narrowing his eyes at the two.

He never got his answer; next to him the air shimmered and warped. Out of the distortion a light grey skinned woman in plain black armour with leaves in her unkempt hair appeared and kicked the bolt pistol from Samuel's hand before vanishing from sight again just as the chain sword passed through were her head had been.

A whine filled the air as Samuel stared down the twin barrels pointed at him. "You will be coming with us." The one on the right ordered.

"I don't think so." A female voice said from behind the two armoured Xenos as the distinctive sound of a las rifle powering up followed by the click of a new round being chambered in a Tau'ri weapon.

Davidenko and Carter pointed their weapons at the exposed heads of the two strange men. Tension filled the air for a second until the grey skinned female appeared again behind Davidenko. A jab was already in flight, aimed at a nerve cluster in the Russian Majors neck, that would have downed her instantly. The attack never landed, faster than most humans could follow the enhanced woman grabbed the thin arm out of the air, painfully twisting it to the side. The fluffy haired woman moved with the motion, launching a leg at Davidenko's newly exposed ribs. The blow landed with a dull thump sending Davidenko stumbling to the side. The black armoured woman twisted her arm in Davidenko's grasp and grabbed hold of the redheads forearm. Using the momentum of her kick she pulled the unbalanced human over her hip, viciously throwing her to the ground. A sweeping kick arced round from the downed Terran cutting the legs out from under her opponent who was unprepared for the power behind the attack. The black clad woman landed on her back with a grunt, Davidenko launched herself at the Xeno and their fight dissolved into a wrestling match on the ground.

The two armoured men tensed in preparation to attack the single female at their back, but their attention was drawn away as another of those white creatures was flung across the shattered glass on the ground. The creature hissed and screeched as it flew through the air; the impact on the ground could be felt through the assembled people's shoes and was accompanied by a sickening wet crunch.

The creature wailed as it thrashed on the ground sending arcs of it black blood from its shattered arm. A red blur swept through the stunned group, a gear groaning in protest as the servo-arm swung back to deliver the finishing blow. Vanem's mechanical third arm smashed into the creatures head sending black blood, white carapace and yellowish brain matter splattering across the ground.

"His will be done." Vanem muttered, crushing the shattered remains of the Xenos head with his large armoured boot.

"Impressive." The armoured Xeno on the right said glancing back at the weapon aimed at his head. "Are you the new shock troops the Alteran's have been bragging about?" He asked, looking over to his female comrade who was pinned to the ground by the stronger Davidenko.

"Alteran? Who are you?" Sheppard asked, finally getting to his feet ignoring the pain in his gut.

"I am Riddari leader Tror. This is Riddari Tulinen. We hail from Muspemr." The one on the right said proudly, as if the humans should know what it all meant.

"Meaning?" Sheppard asked, confusion clearly written on his face.

"We are Riddari! The best the Empire has to offer!" Tror said, cocking his head to the side slightly, his tone reminding most Imperials of a certain Supreme Commander.

Vanem narrowed his eyes at the two Xenos. "And what of her?" He demanded, nodding towards the grey skinned woman pinned beneath Davidenko who gave a token wriggle as she tried to escape the iron hold the Russian had over her.

"She is Awyn of the Nox Federation." Tulinen said, slowly charging his next shot.

A startled gasp came from Carter as she regarded the grey skinned woman. The grey skin, unkempt hair with leaves delicately interwoven, the power to vanish at will all screamed of that enigmatic race she and SG-1 had encountered so long ago. It was almost like it had been another life. Carter was quickly thrown in a loop; the Nox abhorred violence in all forms and actively went out of their way to stop it. Never attacking first. Her mind stopped again as memories of a mission three years ago slid into her mind. The Asgard Heimdall had found frozen lesser mutated ancient Asgard. Realisation dawned on her quickly. Oversized heads and pale skin, only one race that they knew of fit that description and had ever been close to the isolationist Nox. The Asgard.

Carter lowered her P-90 slightly "Asgard?" She put forward tentatively getting a confused glance from the two Marines and a shocked expression from Sheppard that was quickly hidden.

"Of course! What else could we be?" Tulinen raged at the perceived insult. "I dislike your attitude Alteran."

"Lies! They look nothing like the Asgard." Vanem shouted, glaring at the two Xenos

"No but they look like they did before they succumbed to genetic stagnation." Carter said mostly to herself.

"Genetic stagnation? What are you ranting about Alteran?" Tror asked, giving Carter a quizzical look.

"It matters not; if you are Asgard then we owe you an apology. We mistook you for a different race of Xenos. Your appearance is different than what we have come to expect of your race." Samuel said, his voice friendly but his eyes were harder than steel as they observed the slightest movement of the two supposed Asgard.

"Different. How?" Awyn asked from beneath Davidenko, her voice smooth and calm but lacking the innocence that Carter had heard in the voices of Nox she knew.

"We don't have time for this we have to get to the _Aquila_ now!" Tror commanded, cutting the conversation short.

A roar that would put the fear of god into even a Khorne Berserker echoed off the cliff around the little group. The faint whine of plasma and energy weapons along with screams followed after. The ground began to shake, the clinking of the glass shards eerily loud.

"Luck is not with us today. More of the Nidhogg have come." Tror said, turning to face the approaching noise.

Around the bend in the ravine sprinted a group of ten humanoids, sporadically firing plasma shots behind them. Parts of their armour heavily resembled the carapace armour of the Space Marines and the energy resistant armour of a Kull warrior with fully enclosed helmets that had large blacked out eyes and a circular device at mouth level. A screech unlike anything the SGC personnel had ever heard quickly overwhelmed them. Just before their ears began to bleed the wailing stopped and a burst of white light engulfed the last two of the humanoids. The blast of light dissipated, leaving nothing of the two unfortunate victims in its wake.

The creature that stood before them, its four bee yellow eyes watching the eight remaining white armoured soldiers' frantic retreat with cold malice, seemed to come straight out of some psychotic's nightmare. Standing at least six metres tall, its back legs and arms adorned with thick midnight blue armoured plates, a sandy brown chitin layer covering it everywere else. The joints showed off moist purple flesh that pulsed and twitched with every movement. It stood on reversed legs ending in huge hooves that stamped on the ground like great pistons. Four arms were held close to its body; the two upper ones ended in massively elongated curved bone that looked sharper than many swords, the two lower ones were massive crab like claws. Held in one was the limp body of one of the fleeing soldiers. A long and muscular tail that flicked back and forth at a gentle pace ended in a horrendously deadly looking club. Its head was basically a huge mouth that dripped saliva from almost black teeth; its tongue was a strange tube that was currently releasing trails of steam.

Vanem observed the creature with absolute hatred. The creature's eyes flickered around the canyon, a cruel intelligence behind them. It flung the body in its grasp aside, the corpse smashing into the sandstone formation with a loud snapping noise. The ex-soldier slid down the stone like a toy some child had grown bored of and recklessly thrown away. The creature roared again, starching to its full height, spreading its four arms wide, almost as if challenging its tiny prey to try and wound it. It charged just as the retreating white armoured soldiers rallied around the two supposed Asgard.

Samuel tightened his grip on his bolter and prepared to fire. In another Universe the monstrosity had a name that inspired fear in the fearless and caused the bravest to fall back in terror. It was a living engine of destruction. Born to smash everything in its path. The incarnation of the Juggernaut. It was the Carnifex.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Norman almost lost his lunch as the _Crimson Strife_ burst back into real space and Einstein's physics reasserted their hold over the ship. Stumbling slightly at the sudden deceleration he caught sight of the world below them. For a moment he thought that they were still above the Earth, the deep blue seas surrounding multicoloured landmasses with huge wispy clouds lazily floating through the sky. A feeling of wonderment filled him as the continents below no longer matched those he knew so well. Others in the large mess hall pushed towards the windows to get a better look at this new world as well.

On the bridge Sachiel grinned viciously as the reports of Imperial victory above Hidaga flooded the sub-space networks. That tendril of the Replicon advance had been shattered! For the first time since they had invaded Imperial space the hated machines had been driven back. no, not just driven back, utterly annihilated! Almost ten Imperial ships had been lost to a force of nearly five hundred Jackal class ships and supporting Dirges. Nearly all of the Replicon vessels were now sub-atomic particles floating in the void.

A loud cry of praise bellowed from Sachiel's throat as the secret of their victory was revealed. The Nova cannons of the new Ragnarok class had proven to be devastating weapon against the accursed enemy. Pinpoint barrages from the three battleships moored at Hidaga had kept the Replicons at cannon's length. Saving both the planet and the many ships that defended it. All the while the Terran Defenders who had been little more than speed bumps to the Replicon's advance, struck back with furious retribution. Madly tearing at their dreaded foe with a trillion giga-watts of death; desperately selling their lives for just one more second of vengeance. They had pounded the block ships to dust.

'Truly the Asgard are blessed by the Emperor', he thought. Once again the Imperium had hope. Hope that their sacrifice was not in vain. Hope that they would endure to see a new morning. And now; now the spiteful machines slowed, now they treaded lightly, drawing back unto themselves; fearing that which it had once thought so little of. Now the Replicons knew the taste of defeat and they hated it.

The Imperials' merriment was cut short as the lighting tuned blood red; a deep warble began to pump out of the voxes. Almost as if the human's celebration of their victory had attracted the Replicon ships. Murphy was never subtle in his revenge.

"Incoming Replicons!" A crew-man screamed as the distortion trail left by the inertless drive of the Replicons flashed on the sensor screen.

"Damm them!" The captain shouted thumping his fist on the chairs arm rest. The very nature of the Xenos FTL travel made their arrival hard to predict. They were gone before you saw them. Only the nature of sub-space allowed for any form of detection. "All hands battle stations! Beam down the Terrans and join the _Mysterious Typhoon_. Contact the _Lady Ceras_ and have her hold station over the planet." The man, ordered cupping his chin in his hand as the _Crimson Strife _swung away from the planet.

"Brothers assemble in the mess hall! Prepare for planetary combat!" Sachiel shouted into his vox.

Norman frowned as the _Lady Ceras _accelerated forward, down towards the smaller of the two habitable continents that made up the planet. The sudden alarm worried him, and his trepidation increased even more as the _Mysterious Typhoon _banked away from the planet, a bizarre watery bubble enclosing the ship.

His journalistic mind kicked in and Norman pulled out his handheld camera as the six Space Marines strode into the mess. A cold fury radiated from their eyes and every soldier present backed away slightly.

A grin that held no joy split the face of the one that had taken Norman's luggage aboard the Lander. "Prepare for battle." Cenobi commanded.

Before questions could be raised and outrage expressed a white glow enveloped everything and the next sight that greeted Norman's eyes was a large and empty field. The heat was nearly unbearable and the abrasive coal-black dust which floated in the air threatened to rip off any exposed skin. They were on the outskirts of a large city, the buildings didn't reach above four stories and were made out of bricks rather than concrete but the roar of I-301s passing over head dispelled any illusion of this being a back water outpost.

"Terrans!" Sachiel bellowed, dismayed at the rampant banter that had enveloped the Terran soldiers after the transport. "There is only a single twenty man squad of I.G.L. left in the capital's garrison. You will coordinate with them and help the civilians evacuate through the Stargate." Having said that, the Neophyte walked away from the Terrans towards a nearby building.

The _Mysterious Typhoon _unleashed its Replicator disrupter followed by a volley from its lance. One of the four Dirge class ships was blown in half instantly, silver strings of now inert Necrodermis floating away from the wreck. The _Crimson Strife_ shook under the barrage of Gauss weapons as two of the Dirges blasted away at its void shield. The fourth and final Dirge class made a mad dash towards the planet only to get blow to little pieces by the torpedoes of the _Lady Ceras_. One of the two Dirges attacking the _Crimson Strife_ took a chance and charged through the expanding debris field of its former companion. The lance of the _Lady Ceras _clipped the Dirge's curved body blasting apart the bluish-grey blocks. The ship was sent it into an irrecoverable spin as the planets gravity dragged the wounded ship down. The final Dirge died as the _Mysterious Typhoon_ finally got a clear shot and opened broadside fire just before the _Crimson Strife _was crippled by the Replicon ship.

Norman watched open mouthed through the screen of his camera as lights flashed in the sky. Suddenly a dark shadow passed overhead. The ball of fire was trailing huge chunks that tore through the city leaving ruins and smoking craters in their wakes. Norman was thrown from his feet as the ship smashed into the ground some distance from capital city.

"**Battle stations**! **Battle stations**! **All** **personnel prepare to repel Replicons**! **Continue the evacuations**! **The Emperor protects**!" A pole mounted vox blasted out as sirens began to wail throughout the damaged city.

Norman stood gawking at the vox as it spew out some garbled language that he didn't have a clue how to understand. He was shaken from his thoughts when Tannis began shouting at him from across the field.

Suddenly four I-301s screamed overhead and unleashed eight missiles towards the orange glow of the crashed ship. The resulting Naquadah enhanced nuclear explosion knocked Norman off his feet again and nearly blinded him. A sturdy hand pulled him to his feet even as the winds whipped around them, the dust leaving him covered in little cuts. Norman blinked the lights from his eyes as he made out the silhouette of the annoying young airman from his truck.

A grim look marred the young man's face as he half observed Norman and half watched the flaming mushroom cloud reach up towards the heavens. His eyes seemed sad as a beam of white light pierced through the cloud of dust and fire to blast a larger hole in the planet. The deadly light cast half his face in deep shadows as he hauled Norman to his feet, it actually made him look very old.

"Who are you?" Norman stammered as soldiers ran wildly around the city's outskirts.

"Private Jonathan O'Neill. Though my friends call me Jack." The young man said, smiling cheekily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tror roared in anger as another of the white armoured Alterans was speared through the chest by the rampaging monstrosity. Plasma burns pock-marked its side, thick black ichor dripping from the deeper ones. Two of the new, unknown Alterans fired their strange primitive guns into the creature's side. The metal slugs tore through the creatures exposed flesh, sending purple chunks spraying everywhere.

As loath as he was to admit it the guns were impressively effective when they hit flesh but woefully bad against the creature's thick armour. The warrior side of him respected these weapons as worthy tools of combat. While the logical part of his mind questioned their viability. It was this part of their mind that would in millions of year's time become the greatest asset and at the same time greatest weakness of the Asgard race.

A crab-like claw swung over the red armoured Alteran who dodged to the side as another talon tried to pierce him. Two Alterans constantly fired at the beast from the right, their plasma weapons burning a huge glowing hole in the creature's side. They died as a talon sliced through ones head and the others legs in a single swing. Tulinen mentally berated the Alterans, they were great thinkers, philosophers and even strategists but they lacked the instincts for a fight that the Asgard and Furlings had.

"Cover me!" The red-haired one shouted, pulling a small black orb from her clothing.

Tror blinked in surprise as she charged the Nidhogg creature followed by her white armoured comrade, his strange sword roaring in his hand. The other strange Alterans moved in the opposite direction concentrating their fire on the creature's wounds to draw its attention. The lumbering beasts four eyes tracked the three that caused it the most pain; a tiny whisper in its head urged it to begin stimulating an organ in its throat.

The bizarre and painful screaming started again as the creature bisected another Alteran foot soldier while its mouth hung open steam rising from its strange tube-like tongue. Davidenko closed her eyes and tried to ignore the pain from her enhanced hearing. A scratching started in her mind, a billion voices whispering at once, intelligence infinitely vast and terrible. Memories stirred in the Replicon cell infested woman of an endless darkness and voices as numerous and terrible as the ones she heard now. Samuels's eyes widened as red sparks danced around Davidenko, the last time had done no perceivable damage but the Emperor knew what would happen this time.

Deep within Davidenko artificial cells that had been created to preserve their host if the unidentifiable energy ever emerged again activated for the second time. Analysis of the electrical style pulse had proven paradoxical its source was unknown, its nature was unknown, its characteristics immeasurable and it obeyed no known laws. However they would adapt and conquer as was their purpose. Replicon cells altered their monopolar fields to accommodate the strange energies. Kiron pathways calculated, recalculated and double checked their fields ready to alter them in any perceivable way. They knew they were doomed but they would be replicated anew, it mattered not as long as their objective was achieved.

The creature felt a new presence in its mind pushing back the voices it had known since birth. Davidenko thrust aside the memory of darkness and pain along with the painful scratching behind her eyes. Awyn blinked in confusion as her reading of the strange Alteran changed completely. There was the plain and cold of thinking machines but there was something else that was vaguely familiar. Her concentration was broken when the club like tail nearly took her head off, forcing her away from the creature's rear.

Yellow eyes flicked over the prey creature that charged it, slitted irises narrowed as they were assaulted by red light. Davidenko saw one of the crab like claws swinging towards her, she thrust out her arm instinctually trying to block the huge appendage. Lightening exploded from her hand blowing the attacking arm apart. The creature threw its head up, screeching in pain. The plasma attack that it had been building in its throat blasted up into the air like a geyser of white fire. Samuel saw an opening and rushed past the slightly stunned Terran, taking his chain sword in both hands he leapt in the air and brought it down on the fleshy joint of one of the talon-tipped arms. The small motor of the chain sword screeched as it tore through the purple flesh. Samuel hung on for his life as smoke belched forth from his weapon, sinuous muscles and rock hard tendons were torn apart by the adamantium teeth. The creature smashed the Marine with the stump of its formally clawed arm, sending Samuel sailing back with enough force to crack the ground he crashed into.

Davidenko stumbled from the pain; her skin was burnt, her head felt like it had just been shoved inside a jet engine and her bones felt like they were solid lead. The creature roared at her as it drew closer. The remaining talon came arcing around its upper side, ready to skewer Davidenko in a second. The Pariah woman slid under attacking, limbly pulling the pin out of the grenade in her hand.

Tror watched on in confusion as the strange Alterna threw the little black device into the open mouth of the Nidhogg creature. The female rolled out of the way as the crab claw smashed down were she had been a second ago. A second passed and then the head of the creature exploded in a shower of gore.

"By the Ancestors!" Tulinen shouted, as he watched the headless beast stumble for a few steps before collapsing to the ground.

"What was that?" Awyn asked politely, observing the death spasms of the creature. "That strange light and those weapons. To defeat a Hunokel so easily, they are indeed potent."

"Yes, but who are they?" One of the white armoured Alterans asked while stepping towards Tror. The helmet of the white armour snapped back much like the guard helmet of a elite Jaffa, revealing the top half of the man's face.

"Aren't they with you?" Tulinen muttered, watching the large red armoured Alteran help up the white armoured version. To survive a blow like that, just what were they?

"Don't know. High Command never tells us anything." The Alteran answered with a slight shrug. "They look Alteran but I've never seen weapons or tactical armour like that before."

"Enemy of my enemy." Awyn stated quietly, most of her concentration occupied with blocking the deadly whispers that tried to flood into her. Like all empathic Nox she was being affected more severely by the proximity of the creature and its hive mind than the members of the other 3 Races.

"I still don't like it." Tulinen muttered, glaring at the Marines.

"Enough Tulinen. We can interrogate them later; you'll never get your answers if they are lining the stomach of a Nidhogg creature." Tror said, getting an amused snort from the Alteran next to him.

"Sir! More of the Eurynis are on the way!" One of the four remaining Alterans shouted, waving his plasma rifle for emphases.

A blue spiked ball flew over the man's head. All eyes stared at the strange thing for a second before everyone threw themselves to the ground. The glass like ball smashed into the ground right in front of the startled Alteran that had been shouting. A surprised 'wha...' escaped the Alteran before a petrochemical reaction within the crystalline sphere blew it apart like some bizarre grenade. Crystal shards screamed through the air, razor sharp shards tore through armour with ease. Little remained of the Alteran that it had landed beside.

"Retreat to the _Aquila_!" Tror roared as another of the crystal orbs exploded a little behind the impromptu group.

They ran, ran for everything they had, crystal balls smashing behind them with deadly accuracy. The musical wailing of the shards as they tore through the air getting slowly closer and closer. A sight that filled them all with relief came over a small rise, a large ship. About kilometre long and flat; dull brown with two large engine pods at the back. The front was adorned by two very large cannons and a small array of sensors. Form follows function, a definite Alteran trait Tror thought as he regarded the ship.

A boom like a huge drum nearly knocked the Asgard from his feet. A whip of lightening rippled along the shields of the _Aquila_. Spinning to face the new opponent Tror was met with a veritable horde of Nidhogg. Hundreds of little drones swarmed through the canyon, the stalker types in their parody of the Asgard crawled along the walls. Floating above it all was one of the brain types, its limbs atrophied away and its huge pulsating brain free of any restrictive cranium. A halo of light emanated off the creature as it slowly turned towards its prey.

"**Get to the ship**." The red armoured one growled, levelling his weapon on the horde. Tror was actually scared of those things, an explosive round with average armour piercing properties. Whichever Altern thought that up would have been charged with crimes against sentience at any other time in history.

"**Vanem, now isn't the time to be a hero**." Samuel said, pulling the Tech-Marine back with him as they pumped relentless death into the horde of claws and teeth that drew ever closer.

Gaunts exploded as mass reactive rounds blew them apart showering their brethren with their entrails. Even as they charged they were scythed down by plasma and metal slugs. That however did little to discourage them. A second blast of lightening smashed against the _Aquila'_s shields making the golden bubble shimmer and ripple. Tror looked up towards the Alteran ship as they passed an imaginary line. Suddenly the world exploded in flames as the point defence batteries of the _Aquila_ started to churn up the sandy ground. Energy modulated to disintegrate organic flesh and plasma rounds ripped apart the Gaunt horde, the shields fell for a second allowing the Asgard, Marines, humans, Alterans and the single Nox to retreat to a airlock.

"Are we the last? Did you manage to evacuate the planet?" Tror questioned a communication panel on the wall.

A sound like a whale's song was followed by a short, enigmatic. "Yes."

"Accursed Furlings." Tror muttered at the panel as the _Aquila _shook and they raced up towards space, leaving behind the all consuming horde.


	18. A Tyrant Called Time

"Normal speech"

"**Gothic around non-Imperials**."

"Mental Links."

"_Ship Names_."

"#Ancient to everyone#."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ladies and Gentlemen! I present to you the long overdue chapter eighteen. Why the delay you ask? Well it's a long complicated story filled with misery and joy. So here goes. Way back in June when I started writing this thing I was in the middle of some EXTREMLY important exams. And as you might guess this delayed it a little. But all was good and I was keeping to my schedule. Then disaster, my Gran suddenly needed a heart operation. Now as you can imagine this took priority. So most of June floated past with about half of this getting done. Then at the end of June I went travelling. Why, because this is the last year I'll have enough money to do so. For the entirety of July I travelled the world. I won't bore you with the tales but let this be a warning. If you live in a typhoon area invest in good window sealants to avoid unnecessary flooding. Anyhow, so I return to my lovely country at the end of July. Thus between the extra jobs I take to earn some needed cash I begin to write again. Then more misfortune. My Nana falls and fractures her spine. Unlucky three months for the grandparents. So I'm busy with something far more important than this again. I know you understand. Then finally I return to the story only for another set of misfortune to strike. First the roof springs a leak, a big leak. Secondly the lawnmower explodes in my face. Thus I find myself busy trying not to have my house fall apart. Finally deciding that getting this to full length might take until Kingdom Come, I have decided to publish this half length chapter. So enjoy and if you're still reading this fic then thank you for your patience.**

He who fell from grace.

One sorry excuse for cyborg Lemming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

skipper 1337: Hi. Okay a nice long review with lots of lovely ideas. Firstly, although the Imperial Cult teaches anti-xeno laws the planets outside of Goa'uld territories have a far lower percentage of converts. This spawned from the Goa'uld instilled beliefs that when one god defeats another completely the remaining servants of the defeated god should worship the victor. While the other planets are no were near as easy to covert. If you remember the SGC, and by extension the USA and IOA, actually administers the Imperium. And the last thing any of them wanted was rampant insurgency from the Xeno portion of the galaxy. Which would have spelled doom for the fledgling Imperium. So the vast majority of Xeno races simply carry on with their everyday lives. None the wiser that a good portion of the human population wants' to gut them. The galaxy is vast and its relatively simple to keep the sides apart. After all they had been separated for nearly fifty thousand years.

Now as you have said the Milky Way was heavily divided. However the SGC had contacts, both friendly and hostile, within a large swathe of the known galaxy. Really the non-Goa'uld sectors of the Imperium are tied to it by Imperial advancements, fear and the promise of a better future. Most of these worlds actually stayed on the sidelines until the battle of Bellut where the remaining Goa'uld forces were destroyed. The information was passed to those governments and they agreed to join the Imperium peacefully. That is why the Imperium suddenly jumped in size between Bellut and the Replicon invasion. It was a mixture of military and economic manoeuvring that gained their compliance. The Marines for all their terrible might could only fight so many foes and didn't have anywhere near the resources to force themselves on the galaxy. The sudden increase in ships and weapons comes from the united galaxy not just the conquered.

Next, unfortunately Earth going onto a war footing is pretty much useless. Sure it has an unprecedented industrial infrastructure. But there is one big flaw. Over ninety nine point nine nine percent of that industry isn't suited to handling Naquadah or working in space. With the ships needing to be built in space and Naquadah being the main component in most advanced technologies renders much of Earth's power useless. The process of constructing space docks has begun but most of the Imperial fleet comes from Goa'uld and a few other races shipyards. The one thing they do have is expertise. Which can be shipped off world much faster than Naquadah and other materials can be shipped in. Walkers. Well while cool, I can't see a link. The Dreadnought and Sentinels are really the only ones, but the Tech-priest twitchy when it comes to outsiders examining the ancient Battle-Brothers. But hey; why not. I'm sure the inventive (read unstable) minds at the SGC and Asgard Remnant could whip up some new instruments of death. _War necessitates a different set of morals._

Huitt1989: Why thank you. The praise is much appreciated. _Hate enriches._

EdGuess: Thanks. I try to keep to the canon as much as possible but at times I've just got to wing it. I'm sorry if the personalities are a little off I'm just running this from memory. So my perceptions might be a little jaded. PM me you guess on the ending, I would like to see how close you are. Hell you might actually change it. _Victory needs no explanation, defeat allows none. _

The Amazing chicken dinner: Yes, yes it would have. _Ignorance is your best defence._

Sdarain: Thanks for ready anyway. I know the Atlantis series can be quite tedious at times and it lacks the pure awesomeness of SG-1 but it can be cool at times. If I haven't cleared it up in this chapter it time I'm messing with. Davidenko; okay she has a watered down version of the Ancient gene. Which Levi, in his attempts to save her from the Replicon hive mind, awoke and strengthened by bringing the warp into contact with her mind. She used Psyker powers once before back in the SGC. Since that time the Replicon cells in her body, which are programmed to keep her alive at any cost so she can complete her missions, have analysed and adapted to them. In the end the warp powers are just energy and the one thing that Replicon and Replicators do well is channel energy. The awakening of her powers comes from her exposure to the Tyranid hive mind. Which can drive proper Psykers insane, in her case it again reinforce her powers. Although her body is still not suited to controlling the power. They have to get back to their own times by themselves. _The only true achievement is Purity._

Trife: I am so sorry. So very, sorry. Thanks for the compliment. _Fear denies faith. _

AngleForm: This is some minus forty million years from the present. Most records of that time are long gone. Like the fact Ancients were once Alterans and the Ori. The Alterans at this point are still in their total pacifism mode. So their military technology is mostly based off of the Furling and Asgard. A Replicator ship has been shown to be dispersed and destroyed by fire from three O'Neill class Asgard battleships. The Nova cannon not only neutralises the Necrodermis it also provides enough kinetic energy to break the bonds between the blocks. Combined with anti-replicator weapons it's a very powerful combo. Their ability to survive energy weapons, from my understanding, comes from the energy that binds the blocks together. In the end energy is energy and transforming it is relatively simple. In the show they were shown as being stunned for a second after receiving a staff blast. Clone O'Neill, he's still a private because it would seem weird if a seventeen year old was an officer without any formal training under his belt. _To be just, our law must be cruel. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The strange group of humanoids stood on the empty bridge, the ship was apparently being operated by the Furling from engineering. The main window showed them what lay ahead. Space was on fire. It was the only description that came to Sheppard. All around the _Aquila _plasma and lasers flashed. Detonating clouds of organic projectiles, washing over shields that flickered through a rainbow of colours, burning through flesh and bone and metal with vehemence. Sheppard watched as a giant creature shuddered and writhed. Its innards exposed to the cold of space by a cloud of tiny silver ships. He watched as what he could only describe as a three kilometre Dreadnought was ripped in half by a pair of claws. The massive creature rammed one flaming half of the dying ship into a tooth filled mouth that could swallow the _Aquila_ with ease. Tentacles expanded from the orifice wrapping around the dead ship crushing it into the mouth. Replicas of the _Aquila_ raced past them, firing emerald green particle beams from their cannons that carved at the feeding Hive ship's carapace. Mycenic Spores raced past the Alteran ship, brining even more creatures down towards to the world's surface.

One of the Alteran ships exploded. A hailstorm of bony spikes tearing through its debris. Another ship was hit. Its shields flaring for a moment before the metal hull buckled. The crew spilling into the void, their screams lost to the darkness. The long, thin, trilobite shaped vessels swerved away from the retaliation fire, jets of gas propelling it.

Some distance away a ship trailing pieces of its hull and streams of gas plunged into the side of a fairly large Hive ship, as it unleashed a wave of organic weapons, engulfing them both in plasma and energy. Seconds later the tiny sacs of acid and toxins battered against an Asgard ship that had lost its shields. The hull melted in seconds, spilling the Asgard crew into the void. In retaliation a squadron of Asgard ships quickly blew a huge organic Hive to meaty hunks with plasma and lasers.

"What is this?" Carter asked as the main cannons of the _Apuilia_ eviscerated a small escort drone sending it tumbling away as a cloud of flesh and black ichor.

"This is the last tooth of the Nidhogg." Tror said, bracing himself as a bio-plasma blast clipped the ships shields.

The _Aquila _raced further and further away from the planet towards a small cluster of Alteran and Asgard ships. This second fleet seemed to be waiting for something to happen as they held back from the battle. Before Carter could ask another question one of the many blank screens flickered to life, showing an aged Alteran male. Behind him smoke and steam billowed uncontrollably and the image constantly faded and jumped.

"Your mission was a success?" It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

Before Tror could answer a musical chime came from behind them, quickly followed by a slightly mechanical sounding. "You will know. Soon."

Vanem and Samuel stared at the Furling. It was in some kind of strange suit. The thing was huge, if it uncurled its four thin legs it would stand twice the height of either Marine. A thick body sat on top of the four legs. It was vaguely square with the edges and lines gently flowing into one another and a large ridge that ran down the centre of the torso. Its shoulders were broad and thick coming up to the level of its head and protruding far past its body. The arms were thin like its legs a double thumbed, four fingered, hand at the end of each arm. Like the legs there were many visible joints allowing the arms to fold neatly to the sides of the suit. The head was large and like the body organically blockish with six circular bright blue eyes that sat in a 'V' pattern on the front of the head. The entire thing was comprised of a reddish brown material that covered what looked like black cloth. The cloth could only be seen at the joints. Strange symbols embossed in gold trailed down the left side of the creatures head, its right shoulder with larger script going down the centre ridge. Currently its head was tilted slightly towards the Imperials with the top and bottom set of eyes irises slightly closed. It seemed to be looking at, and yet somehow beyond, them.

"That's an affirmative." Tror said, ignoring the Furling's entrance.

"And who are they?" The Alteran asked, narrowing his eyes at the Terrans and Marines.

"Those who bear the name of Power." Was the Furling's answer. "He" thereby moved his gaze from the screen to the Marines, his eyes opening fully.

"We don't know." Tulinen hissed. The Furling language, comprising of different paralell layers of sounds many below or above the hearing range of the other three races, was hard to translate into Asgard or Alteran at the best of times. Leading many to ignore the cryptic statements Furlings made. And others to dissect each statement searching for the insight hidden within....

"Are they hostile?" The old Alteran asked, his wrinkled face crinkled in thought. His eyes betraying his age. And sorrow.

"Not at the moment." Tror responded, glancing over at the bolter held loosely in Vanem's hands.

"The Wind is both savage and tender. Usurping scarlet thrones to charge across the heavens." The Furling chimed in, its eyes sweeping over the Imperials, an un-translated note that sounded forlorn followed. "Time is the adjudicator."

"We'll deal with them later." The Alteran responded while a confused frown flashed across his face for a second at the Furling's statement.

"Don't we get a say in this?" Sheppard asked.

"No." Was the Alteran's curt response before he cut the line.

"Come." The Furling suddenly ordered, its six eyes centering on Davidenko.

"Why?" Carter asked watching the Furling as it turned around surprisingly gracefully.

"Clarity." The bizarre creature responded, its four legs carrying it out of the bridge without a sound.

"Well that was weird." Sheppard muttered.

"Should we follow?" Samuel asked, tilting his head in confusion as the back of the creature disappeared around a bend.

"It knew we're lost." Carter said looking to the others for some sort of plan.

"You should follow it." Tror suddenly spoke up. "A Furling, especially a Mayyit, never does anything unless it is important."

"A what?" Vanem asked confusion clearly written on his face.

"For an Alteran you are not that well informed." Awyn quietly said, her hands dancing over one of the control boards around the bridge. Tulinen sat next to her, a complex cascade of runic symbols dancing over his screen.

"Oh well, onwards and upwards." Sheppard said cheerfully following the Furling path. However his P-90 was held tightly in his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orllan shifted his rifle from one shoulder to another. An explosion near the front line erupted high into the air, as the fighting again flared up. With a sigh he turned on his heel and started back towards his post. His patrol as always had been uneventful. The beach would have been a good place to relax had it not been dotted with the stripped down shuriken turrets from the _Kaerathaì Baermon. _A few other Zerfàrim manned these positions. The skeleton crew that had survived the crash had been stretched thin and the defensive line at the beach had been given a low priority by the command staff. A whole day had passed after the disappearance of Thane Ghen'Hòar and the Zerfàrim had been on the back foot ever since the storm ended. With Sàdo'Kel overseeing a valiant retreat back to the _Kaerathaì Baermon_. Even now the heavily damaged self destruct device was being repaired at a frantic pace.

Orllan hummed a small tune as the sun began to set on the second day of fighting. The humans had fought with a ferocity that he and many others had not expected. The beach hadn't seen a bit of action, the point defence weapons of the ship deterring any aerial or amphibious assault. The waves crashed gently against the shore and Orllan found himself smiling slightly at the beauty of the forest planet.

Out from the shore a shadow moved in the water. An explosion sent salty spray everywhere. The last thing that passed through Orllan's head before he died was a seventy five calibre mass reactive bolt. The detonation splattered the beach with the insides of his cranium.

The other dozen or so Zerfàrim on the beach turned to the headless corpse weapons raised to pour shuriken into the ocean. A hail storm of metal death broke the surface of the ocean, boiling up the once calm and clear waters. The entire squad died as the bolts either blew them apart or fragments of metal and bone shredded them. The skirmish was over in less than five seconds.

A dark figure rose from the water, his red eyes gleaming in the fading light. Others followed, water gushing off their armour. Eyes, auspexes and targeting sensors washing over the scenery as they marched, unopposed, onto the beach. Weapons poised to unleash death on anything that moved.

Nearly eighty Marines emerged from the water. Their black armour silhouetted against the setting sun. Quickly and quietly they secured the small group of the lightly defended weapon emplacements.

"Brother. Another squad approaches." A voice hissed into the vox in Nestor's ear.

The helmeted second in command of the Sons of Sol turned to the direction his HUD showed. The Eldar were coming and the Tactical and Devastator Marines were not in place yet. The underwater trek had been taxing even for the Marines. Fending off razor toothed shark like things as you moved under deadly pressures in near darkness was not an easy feat. However the ancient, and glorious, efforts of the Emperor had seen to it that his Angels could go where other men could not. Clearing the unnecessary thoughts from his head, Nestor turned to the task at hand.

The Zerfàrim had been notified the moment the patrol had gone dark. Another squad was immediately dispatched to see what was going on. The fighter pilots had been long pulled to make up for the lack of men to guard the ship. So air support or recon was not an option. The squad of Guards carefully advanced down the coast line checking on each of the batteries. The lines connecting them to the operator in the ship seamed intact so far. And no hostiles had been seen yet. Maybe it was a clandestine communication failure. The leader sighed at the thought. It was never that simple.

The leader of the squad was diving onto his stomach before he realised as the Zerfàrim on his left was incinerated in a ball of plasma. Twin missiles soared over head detonating against the shuriken cannon behind them sending metal shards screeching through the air. The leader desperately fired at the position that was raining death down on his subordinates. The magnetically propelled shurikens lacked the accuracy or power to do any damage at such a long range.

"Curses." The Zerfàrim leader hissed as a blinding white pillar of light turned one of his charges, and the wrecked chunk of shuriken cannon she was hiding behind, into molten slag.

There were just too many of them. If they just could disengage and bring back some of the heavy firepower from the front line. But that would let the un-armoured humans storm the _Kaerathaì Baermon_. However the black ones were closer to the Zerfàrim Frigate and had proven extremely dangerous in most situations. That would make them the higher priority. His thoughts ended when a white flash accompanied with a faint humming. A cold shiver ran down his spine. Turning slowly around he came face to face with a large black box on legs.

"**Despair! For I am your end**." Hadril boomed, one of his huge fists clamping around the Zerfàrim leader before crushing his bones into dust.

"Brothers, the way is clear. Advance." Nestor ordered as the Assault squads materialized around him. Tonight the Eldar would be broken.

Nestor unhooked his helmet and looked up at the now clear night sky. "Where are you?" He muttered into the night. Neither hide nor hair had been seen of Levi, Vanem, Samuel or Angelus since they had dropped from the _Ragnarok_. Or the teams they had met up with. A long sigh escaped his lips. He turned away from the faint stars that were flourishing into life. His eyes, dark iron that held no pity, looked to the crumpled Eldar ship. The iron softened for a moment while his mind drifted to his friends.

But Angelus had given an order. And he would carry it out. Even if his whole world was swallowed by fire and shadow. His eyes once again turned to steel and the Marine advanced towards his goal. He had Xenos to purge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was official. McKay hated forests, woods, jungles or any form of wooded area. Three times they had been attacked by armoured soldiers. The woman and child were, unfortunately for them, now stuck with the wandering star god-man. The child seemed not to be affected by the carnage that McKay wrought, but his mother was absolutely terrified. She had taken to muttering prayers to the Ancestors to take back their Nexi Lorde (Lord of Death). McKay himself wastoo preoccupied to give much notice to the mutterings. An internal battle between his newly imposed hunger for energy and his desire not to literally eat everyone in sight was reaching its peak.

True to its words the C'tan hadn't resurface to massacre its way through the universe. But it had been filling McKay's head with sensations and thoughts. The things malicious laughter was almost a constant. With the unfortunate scientist having to resist the urges that followed. This was not helped by the near endless flow of people he had to kill.

"How much further?" McKay asked politely. His attempt at being friendly only deepened the woman's terror.

"Close! Very close!" She squeaked, trying desperately to ignore the pool of blood at her feet.

"Good." The reaction on the woman's face was instantly wiped away. But it could be said that it was the same as if she were looking at the Chaos gods themselves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flesh hitting flesh was a very distinctive sound. Angelus had fought on uncountable worlds. Battled things that could shatter the minds of lesser men. However there was always a little place in his mind that winced at the sound of a thorough beating.

"What should we do?" O'Neill asked. The Supreme Commander of the Second Imperium of Man was currently acting as guard of their agreeably docile captive. Waking up in a glass filled hole surrounded by people who would take any excuse to put a bullet, sword or explosive bolt through you head and or body tended to have such an effect.

"Intervene. They're the first living people we've found." Angelus answered. Wherever they were it was massive and Imperial built. However the crumbling prefab huts had so far been deserted except for a few dead beggars under the harsh sun.

"Are all you people so blunt? Or is it just the ones I've met?" Ommarin quipped. Her attempt to lighten the mood only made Angelus and O'Neill glare at her.

"Sometimes it is necessary to prioritise." Angelus answered, drawing his power sword from its scabbard. The destructive field surging into life with a gentle whisper.

"Why?" Ghen'Hòar asked. Her curiosity getting the better of her pride.

"Replicons." O'Neill hissed before pushing her forward.

Three figures stood over a fourth, who lay curled on the ground, kicks raining down on him. Of the three standing the largest, and probably the leader, was wearing a grubby version of an I.G.L. uniform. The flak jacket was ripped in several places and the shirt was missing its sleeves. Ragged edges marking where they had been. The trousers were covered in dark stains with a large patch of blue cloth over one knee. The one on the soldiers left was a small man. Not even clearing the shoulders of the leader. He was in a simple leather vest and trousers, similar to what many would wear in the Pegasus Galaxy. The third was a tall thin man who had a smile that bordered on insanity covering his face. He was naked from the waist up, his trousers a shredded pair of military issues. The remnants of a twin headed eagle could be seen on his chest. Angry red scars marked where a brutal attempt had been made to remove it.

All three froze when Angelus rounded the corner of the deserted street. Eyes bulged out of heads when his status as an Astartes clicked in their minds.

"Shit." The leader mumbled. He was already perspiring heavily and his eyes were darting around the deserted street.

"Fuck." The small one echoed, slyly sliding in behind the taller one.

The half naked ones reaction was markedly different. "What we got here? A Space Marine? We aint't breaking no laws so get lost." He all but shouted flinging his arms wide for emphasise.

"Don't mind him sir. He hasn't been right since the Gates of Drjugr Fold. Sir." The leader said, grabbing the offending man by the arm.

"Kicked them little bastards straight back to the burning husk o' Terra we did!" The boisterous one shouted waving his free arm above his head.

"We'll take our leave now." Quickly the leader retreated down the street, pulling his freind along. While the little one following quietly behind

"Burning husk of Terra?" Angelus repeated his eyes narrowed. The power sword automaticaly returned to its sheath as the Marine moved towards the downed figure.

"Okay that was weird." O'Neill said, readjusting his cap. His face was a mixture of the expressions of worry and what could only be described as 'what the fuck'.

"Isn't Terra your home world?" Ommarin asked. Her question was innocent enough but Ghen'Hòar was listening intently.

"Yep. Heart of the Imperium. Cradle of humanity. Last stop of the Ancients." O'Neill said proudly. "Best damn fishing in the Galaxy."

"O'Neill, enough about the Terran fish. Atlantis was far superior." The Space Marine said, sternly turning over the figure on the ground.

"Only because we got to use Bolters. But you can't eat a fish that has depleted uranium... in... it..." The sentence died in his throat as he looked down at the man on the ground. He looked aged, thinner and the blood running from a gash on his head covered some of his face. But there was no mistake. "Daniel?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So now it ends." Suen muttered. The Space Marines were fighting their way closer and closer. The pathetically thin line of Zerfàrim little more than a mild obstruction. They would reach the ship in an hour. Maximum.

He was walking through the medical section of the _Kaerathaì Baermon_. Moans and groans followed him. The Naqahdah in his host's blood pulsed at the pleading look the Zerfàrim warriors were giving him. So like his, long dead, Jaffa. Shame they had to die too. A shiver of fury coursed through him, easily disguised by his location. Zerfàrim made such bad hosts.

The Imperials were merciless. That much he knew. Naqahdriah enhanced petroleum weapons deployed from low altitude. The near invisible blue flames might never go out. He had ordered a retreat when the Astartes had breached the beach's defences. The forest had turned into a burning hell a few minutes later.

He could feel what was coming next. The Tau'ri had a strange love of fusion weapons and the Imperium was no different. Soon the nukes would fall. All that was left was to make sure he and a few, carefully chosen, survivors miraculously lived until the Zerfàrim fleet arrived. Then a little jump into a new host and watch the Expedition Force be crushed under Zerfàrim fury. And finally his ultimate revenge; as the Imperium died under the emerald flames of Gauss and waves of Replicon Naqahdah blocks. Beautiful.

Suen could feel his host revulsion at the plan. To use so many lives in such a selfish errand was almost unthinkable to Sàdo'Kel. But unfortunately for him he had a member of the most insidious parasitic race to ever live latched onto his brain stem. Fate can be such a bitch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The right hand of the monkey grasps the star. A pride that has them resemble a blade." Sheppard could see why nearly everyone ignored the Furling. It was like listening to the badly translated ramblings' of a madman. For all he knew that's what they were.

"What?" He moaned for the umpteenth time.

"Failings and triumphs." It said. A groan came from the Imperials behind Sheppard. Their heads were hurting.

"Look you said something about clarity. Right?" Sheppard prompted. He had become the spokesman for the group. Carter was too busy running around the Alteran engine room. Davidenko was clearly in a lot of discomfort. Something he chalked up to her newly re-awakened Psyker powers. And Samuel and Vanem. Well they had a tendency to shoot first, burn next, maybe bombard from orbit then think about asking questions. If they could be bothered.

"Yes." It chimed calmly.

"And?" Again Sheppard pushed, hoping for some form of progress.

"I have seen. You will listen." It said. Its legs had pushed the main body forward. The head had extended away from the body. The distance from Sheppard's face was a few inches and the blue eyes almost bore holes into him.

"Okay." Sheppard muttered. Unsettled by the creatures gaze. Unsure about what was happening.

"You wish to know how you came." It whispered. The volume level was the same. So was the tone. But it just seemed like a whisper.

"Yes." Sheppard said enthusiastically. "Guys get over here." He called to the other Imperials.

"Explain." The Furling ordered. Sheppard's face fell at the strange order. The creatures left arm had unfolded and was pointed at Tror. The Furling slowly withdrew from Sheppard's personal space. Its eyes never leaving him.

"Explain what?" Tror queried. Looking from the Furling to the Imperials and back.

"Me." The sounds were sad. Depressing to listen too. The translations tone was as flat as always.

"Why? Everyone knows what happened." Tror demanded, surprised by the demand. "What happened to you." He said much quieter. The Furling was already turning away, its eyes narrowed at him. Tror swallowed heavily.

Sheppard turned to Tror. The Asgard was looking uneasy. He was watching the back of the Furling as it made its way to the other end of the room. Towards a large device that he'd never seen on any other Alteran ship.

A cough broke him out of his thoughts. "Well?" Sheppard asked impatiently.

"You don't know?" Tror asked incredulously.

"Do we look like we do?" Samuel retorted. His usually calm temperament was being stretched by the Furling's enigmatic nature.

"Who are you?" The Asgard demanded his eyes narrowed.

"Just some travellers; trying to get home." Carter responded a false smile adorning her face.

The Asgard sighed. Why couldn't anything be simple? "Okay let's start with the basics. What do you know of the Furlings?" A room full of confused glances and shifting eyes met his question. "Right. Why am I not surprised?" Tror muttered.

"Hey! We know that they were one of the Four Great Races." Sheppard said proudly.

"Were?" Tror was getting really confused now.

"Are! Are! I totally meant are." Sheppard shouted earning him a series of side way glares.

"Tnon Rdlim. Torb nimm nema."Tror moaned in Asgard.

"This grows tiresome. I wish to return. Sheppard convince the Xeno to help us." Vanem demanded, the novelty of Ancient engine room slowly wearing off.

"I don't think accosting it is a good idea." Davidenko said, rubbing her temple. The pain had died down slightly.

"Oh don't even think of that." Tror said frantically. "As much as I like a good fight Furlings can be extremely dangerous. Firing energy everywhere, shape shifting and they're harder than stone. Plus they can get inside your head."

"Sounds... dangerous." Samuel said at loss for words.

"It's worse with a Mayyit. They can't control themselves at times." Tror said solemnly.

"What? It seems perfectly stable." Samuel said, glancing over to the Furling as it strode around silently.

"That's what the suit is for. Stops them hurting each other; and us." Tror said flatly. He had long abandoned the pretence that these beings were Alterans.

"Hurting how?" Sheppard inquired. Both his and Samuel's eyes had flickered towards the ailing Davidenko.

"Well you know the Furlings have always been telepathic. Right?" A small chorus of no's and sigh from Vanem was Tror's answer. "Of course not." He muttered.

"Okay then. Simply put." Eager nods met Tror's statement. "The Furlings were experimenting with parallel-dimensional power sources. There was an accident. A big; a really big accident. And now some of them, some of them can't stop re-living that moment." Tror added sadly.

"And how does that make them dangerous?" Samuel asked. If parallel-dimensional meant what he thought then they were all in trouble.

"Imagine the death cries of a third of your race. Then imagine that you can actually feel them. Feel them dying." Tror was getting annoyed at the obvious lack of concern from the Marines. "But at the same time your natural abilities have been enhanced beyond comprehension."

"Mental powers tied to emotions. Like a..." Vanem trailed off his eyes widening in fear.

"Psyker." Samuel whispered.

Both marines whirled around faster than the human eye could follow Bolter and Bolt pistol poised to blast the Furling apart if it moved a single inch closer. "Don't move Xeno!" Vanem shouted. The Furling turned to face them its head slightly tilted to the right and all six eyes wide open.

"What have you been doing to Davedenko?" Samuel demanded, ignoring the confusion on everyone else's' face.

"Learning." The Furling stated.

"You could have asked." Sheppard growled. Both his and Carters weapons joining the Marine's.

"You would not answer. You preserve your future." It reasoned. "You have travelled before."

"What do you mean the future?" Tror shouted, glaring at both the Imperials and the Furling.

"They are your tomorrow. They are your doom." The Furling responded. Its upper two eyes focusing on Tror.

"Enough. Tell us everything you know. Now." Vanem demanded.

"Not yet. It is too early." A hiss came from the suit and a faint blue light escaped from its back. "The guests are yet to assemble."

The only warning anyone got was Davidenko's scream before she fainted. The light coming from the back of the suit intensified and out of it rose a creature unlike any the Imperials had seen before. The creature was composed of blue crystals that looked like glass but reflected very little light. Inside it a deep purple, almost black, mist swirled, bolts of energy leaping around in it. The mist seemed to trace the hazy outline of a humanoid skeleton. Its head was avian. Sharp angles that ended with a perfectly flat front. Along the top running backwards grew jagged protrusions that looked like hair or a crystal crown. Its torso was thin and lanky. Vaguely humanoid but lacking in any detail like the rest of its body. The arms were too long, reaching down to its knees. The hands were long and thin. Delicate but at the same time powerful. The fingers had one too many joints in them and ended in sharp tips. The legs were like the arms too long for the body. Its feet had three toes forward and one back. Again with one too many joints in them. Each ended in a dangerous point. Like a bird of prey's. Each and every joint in the Furling's body was marked with a ring of jagged crystals that contracted or expanded in a flurry of sparks when they moved.

The details of the Furling were lost as an unbearable pain bore down on the Imperials and Tror. Sheppard held his head screaming at the top of his voice as images of death and destruction flashed through his mind. He felt through a billion minds and bodies as the world seemed to ignite in an unholy pinkish red fire before his mind was shattered into tiny pieces. The same pattern repeated endlessly. The pain was maddening, the grief, rage and fear that followed instantly only compounding it. Everyone lost consciousness almost instantly their minds attempting to escape the torture.

The Furling looked down on the group of cataleptic beings. Sorrow and self-loathing welled inside it. It hadn't wished for this. The Marines, as the female called them, and the other humans had reacted faster than it had expected. An interesting second evolution of the Alterans. Little wonder the Asgard saw fit to befriend them.

The head swung around to face towards the planet below. The mist inside its body swirling faster; the lighting storm inside that intensifying. The flat front of its face vibrated making a simple melody of light sounds. A second later the suit spoke up. "She is here."

An alarm began to screech throughout the Alliance fleet. Followed by panicked screams of. "Energy vortex detected! Dimensional shift in progress!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You came!" Kevl boomed clapping Levi vigorously on his auto-reactive shoulder plate.

"I am merely seeking information." Levi said politely. He patted Kevl on the back almost sending him to the ground. Everyone seemed to find that very amusing.

The camp was, in a word, a mess. Hastily assembled shacks housed women and children that looked half starved. Men sat in groups either nursing wounds or drowning their sorrows. Moaning and screaming came from the largest hut, along with the powerful stench of death. The improvised weapons lay in bundles, spears, rusted farm tools, bow, crossbows, swords and pointed sticks making up the arsenal. Kevl was busy exclaiming the battle prowess of Levi to a group of sceptical males leaving the one-man army to wander around the camp.

Levi hadn't got three steps before two large and heavily muscled men appeared. "Would you come with us?" The one on the right asked. His hand slid down towards what looked like a pistol.

"To see this Ronon Dex?" Levi asked making the one on the left nod. "Then lead on."

As a Space Marine Levi was used to seeing humans being ground down by war. He had seen what happened when the Imperial Guard Command lost control. He had seen what happened when faith faltered. He had seen what happened when armies turned on themselves. This camp, these men. It all had the look, the smell, of humans on the edge.

The tent Levi was taken too resembled the rest. The only discernable difference was the guard. If you could call him that. The old man was leaning heavily on what looked like a single shot gunpowder weapon. It was a strange phenomenon but on almost every world in the Imperium there existed gunpowder weapons. A remnant of Terran history perhaps.

"Go on in." The old man chuckled, revealing a single yellowed tooth in his mouth.

Levi pushed aside the flap that covered the entrance. Inside was a single short wooden table around which sat four men. One was old and heavy set, his clothes better quality then the others. Another was dressed in furs and a single large black tattoo covered part of his face. The third was a young man who wore rags, his eyes were wide and darted around constantly. Finally at the head of the table sat a dark skinned man. His hair was done in dread locks, his clothes old and worn. A strange black pistol sat in front of him. A large map was strewn across the table pebbles, coins and few carved pieces of wood sat ontop of it.

"The main force resides in this area." The one in furs said gesturing at a group of pebbles. "There are reports of Wraith in the castle." He said again gesturing at the wooden markers.

Ronon's eyes flickered up to the large blue armoured man that had just entered. "That's all for now."

The three men filed out, casting wary and inquisitive glances at Levi. In return the Librarian just stared back. His hand slowly moved towards his force sword. Behind him he felt his two escorts tense.

"Leave." Ronon commanded his eyes never leaving the map. The two escorts glanced at each other before complying. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"Levi." The Astarte Psyker responded. A faint smile graced his face. This man was strong. In both body and mind. Rudimentary psychic defences deflected his weaker attempts to probe the man's mind.

"Is what I hear true?" Ronon continued. He knew something was different about this man, if that was his true identity, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Depends on what you hear." Levi said. He wanted to information and randomly ripping people apart was the less efficient way. Silently he took the seat opposite Ronon. The small wooden chair gave a groan of protest before collapsing.

"Need some help?" Ronon taunted the blue armoured warrior. Levi cursed himself for losing some of his intimidation factor.

"I am fine." The Librarian stated. "Now what is it you want?" he continued, tiny sparks dancing in the depths of his Hood. An internal smile grew as he noticed Ronon's eyes widen at the display.

"Kevl; he said you threw fire and lightening from your hands. He says you are faster and stronger that any Wraith." Ronon said, staring deeply into Levi's eyes. "He said you were like an avenging god." He continued after a small pause.

The Space Marine leaned closer. An action that made Ronon's hand dart towards his pistol. "And what if it was true?" Levi leaned back, happy that he was achieving his goals. "I've answered your questions how about you answer some of mine?"

Ronon's eyes widened slightly as the strange behemoth of a man in front of him smirked. His answer was drowned out by an explosion. Both of the warriors leapt out the tent. Through the trees black smoke drifted. Then something caught Levi's eye. Something terrible. A faint green glow danced within the smoke.


	19. Reborn As Mars

"Normal speech"

"**Gothic around non-Imperials**."

"Mental Links."

"_Ship Names_."

"#Ancient to everyone#."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thrans: Why, thank you very much._ A suspicious mind is a healthy mind._

AngelForm: Yeah, sorry about the delay. Thanks, but I was trying to move along the separate stories with the small time I had. _Humanity is an ocean: If a few drops of the ocean are polluted, then the ocean is tainted. _

Skipper 1337: Okay, I'm not too sure about Stuart's team. I think that I have created too many characters and was considering trimming it down at the time I wrote that. Seen as you're the only person to notice I thought that I had gotten away with it. But if you like them I can put them back in. I have concentrated this down to two story lines for you, one of which is ended. The Replicon war should be seen again soon and Ba'al makes a small appearance. The hint to all this was is in the title of the last chapter. For your knowledge a drone can be stopped by some shielding types (Such as Void or Asgard). When the SG-A ships raid the Asurian home world they are depicted as being able to deflect about five or six drones before their shields had fallen dangerously low. Drones have also been used to stop other drones; I can't remember any other weapons being used in such a manner. The Antarctica chair can fire them in volleys of hundreds. _A __mind without purpose will wander in dark places. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He pressed himself to the thick tree. Desperately hoping that, somehow, the bark would open up and swallow him. Tears and sweat streamed down his face. His fingers spasmed uncontrollably. The unnaturally cold air burnt all the way down to the bottom of his lungs. His breath hissed through clenched teeth the cloud of vapour swirling quickly away. A strangled half cry was silenced by the sound of tearing flesh.

He was so near the main force. So close to salvation. He thought he could even hear them through the trees. A whimper escaped his parched lips when heavy footsteps started towards him. He clutched his shattered sword to his chest. He began praying and cursing in equal amounts when the footsteps stopped on the other side of the huge tree.

"Tell me, are you afraid?" The voice was smooth, educated with an undertone of unimaginable power.

The scout whimpered again and nodded his head. The thought that his murderer couldn't see it didn't seem to bother him.

"Good." The scout had enough time to recognise agonising pain in his chest as the silver blade burst through his ribs. He collapsed to the side his eyes wide with terror as he beheld the Lord of Death.

McKay looked down at the last of the scout party with apathy. He had absorbed enough energy for the Necrodermis to start awakening more of its programming. The entire military might of the Necrontyr was now at his disposal. On top of that the living metal had stopped trying to convert him into a Necron shell. The semi-sentient metal now acted to merge with its host on the molecular level. Following genetic, sub-conscious and conscious instructions on how to mould its self and the body it now inhabited. The C'tan was ecstatic, happy to sit back and watch as its unwilling warden gathered more and more energy. McKay's mind was slowly cracking under the strain of his new senses. His humanity retreating further and further while he became more detached from his own mortality.

"Let's go." McKay commanded. Turning back to face the woman he was following.

"Yes!" The woman squeaked, trying not to step into blood. Her child just stared at the carnage with detached interest.

An arrow raced towards McKay but before it got within ten meters its burst into flames and clattered to the ground. Turning to face these new obstacles McKay laid eyes on a small band of Calvary. The leader was mounted in full plate armour, a colourful coat of arms painted on the chest; his steed nervously pawed the ground ears flat to its head. Behind him ten other riders tried to keep their mounts steady. Not that they could blame the animals cold dread and death seemed to radiate from the lone man. They were dressed in the standard uniforms of the Count's army. The armoured head swung back and forth allowing its occupant to see the remains of the scout party through the thin visor.

"So you're the one who's been butchering the scouts." The knight said. His helmet producing a strange echo effect. "Most impressive work for a single man." He continued pulling on his horse's reins as it nervously shuffled away from McKay.

This one was arrogant and cowardly. These were new sensations and not favourable ones. They were heavy and bitter. The fear emanating from the men behind him and to a lesser degree from the animals was much better. McKay still slightly repulsed by the way he was now forced to view the world had still taken a liking to fear and rage above all else. He hated himself for it but the sensation was addictive. Rage and fear stimulated all portions of the brain unlike anything else. Imagination, motor skills, senses, memory, logic and emotion everything was invoked by the two.

"Why do you side with the barbarians?" The knight demanded unnerved by the faint green light that seemed to emanate from his targets right eye.

"He has been sent by the Ancestors to free us!" The boy shouted before his mother could silence him.

"The Ancestors? What nonsense. Our Lords or the only true gods." The knight sneered. The men behind him didn't look as sure as the air grew even colder.

The knight drew a long sword holding it over his head he gestured at McKay. "Extra food rations to whoever brings me that man's head!" He shouted spurring his horse towards the woman and child. The beast let out a loud, high pitched, protest but obeyed nonetheless. The other riders looked at each other hesitantly before charging toward McKay. Every last one of them had just signed their own death warrants.

McKay watched the cowardly knight charging at his defenceless guides. His anger flared at the timid move. Lightning danced across his body and ice grew across the earth and trees. Small animals expired from terror and plants withered and died. He raised his silver hand ignoring the men charging him just before the knight reached his targets the Necrodermis fist closed. With the screech of twisting metal the knight in all his armoured glory imploded. The other riders stared in terrified shock at the sight as the ball of twisted iron and crushed human thudded to the floor in front of the terrified horse. The basketball sized lump of metal and cloth leaked blood and other fluids from every conceivable crevice and crack. The horse reared up onto its hind legs its eyes wide and unfocused, forth gathering at the corners of its mouth, before it bolted away from McKay at top speed.

His eyes swept back over towards the oncoming cavalrymen. The Ancient's device that had been implanted in his right eye socket feed data into his brain. Complex equations and measurements were carried out by the small machine. The Necrodermis infesting the device instantly created hundreds of possible movements based on the information that assured victory. Faster than the chemical impulses could be interpreted by the human brain the Necrodermis had already gauged McKay's reaction. Before biology would, should, have allowed; McKay reacted.

His arm came up in a sweeping motion just before the first two riders swings connected with his face. A spike of stone, as black as space, surfaced in a flurry of earth and dead leaves. The black spike gored the first horse it sharp point passing through the poor animal's ribcage with little resistance. The rider on top suffered a similar fate. The spike, now a deep red, emerged through the rider's saddle and continued on through his diaphragm into his heart and lungs. The second rider was struck by a similar spike. With room to manoeuvre he raised his right arm, sickly green sparks danced between his fingers. Energy fields warped and expanded exciting sub-atomic particles and spewing forth electromagnetic radiation. A pillar of Gauss erupted from McKay's hand engulfing another three riders in its deadly embrace. Molecule by molecule they were torn apart by the technology only the Necrontyr dared to achieve.

The blast trailed off after a second, the wisps of Gauss flaying gouges into the trees and dirt. Skeletal remains bleached an unnatural white, were all that remained. Smoking and raw flesh hung to a few of the more shielded bones. In a sick parody of when they were alive the dead men and animals hung in their poses. The ligaments, cartilage and synovial membranes taking a few micro-seconds too either be flayed away or break under the strain. The bone collapsed in a heap; the momentum of when they were a live ploughing them into the ground.

The five that remained, their horses having stopped by themselves, stared at the scene. Jaws hung open, leather leggings ran with urine and other human waste, a collective feeling of utter terror settling into their hearts. They were doomed, so doomed that their minds could hardly comprehend the fact. So they started to crack. One began to laugh the hysterical, shrieking and hiccups filled the silent forest. A loud crack broke the men out of their reprieve and almost gave the animals heart attacks. Their supposed victim was standing amidst the bones of their dead companions.

"Run or fight. Those are your options." McKay said while he held one of the human skulls in his hand. He ignored the remaining riders, seemingly fixated on his morbid conversation.

Something large, black and moving extremely fast smashed into the side of one of the horses. The animal seemed boneless as it was dragged after the projectile. A sound like thunder followed. A second blur came out of the forest taking a large bite out of a tree before ripping an arm off a second rider. The man's screams were drowned out by the deep rumbling. McKay had finished turning his head towards the source of the black iron balls in time to see another two flashes and plumes of black smoke.

The two cannon balls raced towards McKay far more accurate after the ranging shots. Atlantis's head scientist raised his artificial hand. The living metal jumped into action. Silver strands wrapped around the leading ballistic lump. The strands so thin that they shouldn't have been able to hold up a house of cards shredded the iron ball with ease. The shards raced past McKay shredding the plant life behind him. The second bit of round shot simply stopped in mid-air. If one looked closely enough they would have seen the piece of gunpowder propelled iron moving incredibly slowly. However the three remaining riders were too busy running for their lives while the artillerymen and the army they accompanied were too far away.

His eye zoomed in on the threat. More cannons were being brought up and behind them soldiers. Lots of soldiers. Marching towards him. As large as his ego was and how god-like his new abilities were. He had no illusions that he could fight an army on his own.

His inner contemplation was broken when another cannonade raced towards him. He phased out and dove to the side four of the nine projectiles passing through him or around him. He let out a sigh of relief as another three projectiles soared off into the distance. A scream, a child's scream, ruined his chance for peace. The tree that the mother and child had been hiding behind now had a hole, a very large hole, in it. Phasing back in with a sigh he grabbed hold of the two and tried to phase back out. Unfortunately he had no idea how to change the phase of other objects. Instinct and his ability to search through the information in the Necrodermis only went so far. He placed his silver hand on the ground the tendrils working into the earth even as the last two cannon balls bounced dangerously close to them. The twin black spikes from earlier melted back into the ground. A large onyx coloured half dome emerged around the two crouched people. The black rock shook, a crack appearing near the child's head. Sometimes he hated that other peoples' heroism that had rubbed off on him. Damn them and their nobility.

His plan was simple. Simple was good when working on the fly. Draw their attention then run away. Run very far away. Foolproof. Unfortunately for him and the army he faced; Sod (as in Sod's law)was no fool. Plus he had a cruel and vicious god on his side. One that just really, really didn't like people in general.

He dove out of his hiding spot shouting and waving his arms. The artillery crews could only see a small blue figure flapping around like a maniac. Their target was bouncing around in the open. Either he was an idiot or they were about to fall for a plan so convoluted that it boggled their minds. A communal shrug ran through them before they re-orientated the cannons and let rip. They liked the smell of gunpowder in the morning; or afternoon.

Now a C'tan isn't intrinsically evil. Far from it in fact. When they are corporealized they are as knowledgeable as a new borne baby. They just have an entire races knowledge and desire to kill, murder and exterminate crammed inside their heads for the word go. So as you can imagine they take that as the base of their newfound personality and sentience. Everything else comes after that fact. The Star Vampire that reluctantly co-habited McKay's body was probably the most evil and sadistic ever. Period. All other C'tan may have been seen as cruel or malevolent from a human's perspective. But to them it's just entertainment or a way to pass the time. After all human children torture insects in a similar manner. No, the C'tan inside McKay was pure evil because it hated McKay on a personal level. To Nightbringer he would just be the next meal, to the Deceiver an interesting toy; none of them would actually go out of their way to get at McKay. To this C'tan breaking McKay in the most horrible and gruesome manner possible would be the finest of joys. So it came as no surprise that the C'tan had spent its time wearing down McKay's mental stability as well as learning about all of his fears and worries.

The cannon barrage raced towards the now fleeing McKay. A shift in the world went unnoticed by all. Space was fragile. If you understood its most basic components, with enough energy, it could be moulded to your every whim. Using all the power it had mustered the C'tan, for the lack of a better term, bent the space around the cannon balls. Suddenly the very simple ballistic parabola developed a slight bend. There was a scream. McKay whipped around to face the source of the noise. His bionic eye zoomed in showing him every bloody detail in high definition. The child's stomach was mostly gone. Ripped away by racing iron to be smeared all over the forest. The mother was missing most of her head.

McKay stared in shock as the two still bodies slumped against the remains of the black rock. A voice whispered in his head. "You did this. You killed them."

"No." He whispered unable to take his eyes off the two dead bodies.

"You left them. Ran away to save yourself." The voice continued. Full of spite and loathing.

"No." McKay repeated more forcefully.

"You've done it before." The voice whispered conjuring images of all those who had died so McKay and by proxy others may live. "Cowardly. Selfish. Pathetic."

"Shut up." McKay moaned slumping to his knees.

"You are alone. You will always be. Alone."

"Shut up."

"Unloved and unremembered."

"Shut up."

"Murderer."

"Shut! Up!" McKay roared clutching his head to silence the voice. All his fears played out in his mind. All his doubts danced in front of his eyes. Was he like that? Was he so selfish and cruel? His heartbeat pounded in his ears as his mind reeled from the sudden burst of new sensations. The universe spun on its axis and McKay could feel the planet shift beneath him. The answer floated into his crumbling mind. The C'tan danced as the fracturing human psyche pounced on it. Everything in this world existed to harm him. So he was just defending himself. His humanity screamed at him that he was wrong. But the voice in his head drowned it out. In some twisted way that made sense. Yes; everything seemed clearer now. Everything would be alright. Nothing could ever hurt him again.

Alone in a forest clearing, surrounded by death and a C'tan's laughter, McKay finally snapped.

A ball of metal travelling faster than sound approached him. The being that had once been Rodney McKay turned his head towards it. His body demanded energy. Darkness swirled around the kneeling figure as space bent to his will. The artillery crew gaped in terror as a ball of swirling darkness appeared in between the cannons. A silver hand covered in dancing emerald green symbols emerged from the ball and grabbed hold of the closest man. An invisible spark jumped across the powder kegs and the area was engulfed in flames setting the forest alight. All this transpired in less than a second.

As the darkness faded an image that would be associated with pure terror for the remainder of his short life was engraved into the man's head. While he was held aloft by the silver appendage, somehow, untouched by the firestorm around him. A man in a blue uniform and black vest held him. His eyes bore into him; one normal the other black with rings of luminescent green. The look was the same as a man staring down at an ant. Silver lines ran across his face twisting like snakes. A small grin adorned the man's lips.

The army looked on it stunned terror at the frightening image framed by fire. "You are my food. I'm going to eat you." The quiet voice miraculously drifted across to every man in the several thousand strong force. Each and every one of them felt it was addressed to him personally.

A silver tendril pierced through the man's chest. The army collectively sucked in a breath as the air cooled, static crackled in the air, light and sound assaulted their senses. Then the screaming began and the world was bathed in sickly green light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angelus was worried. This man with the appearance of Daniel Jackson was weird. Beyond weird. He had woken up not long after his rescue, muttered a short thanks to them and continued on his way. Then he did a double take. A double take of all things. Before shouting incoherently, while pointing at O'Neill then Angelus. A small lunge latter had the startled O'Neill wrapped in a hug that threatened to shatter most of his ribs. Daniel had continued to ramble while dragging them, actually only O'Neill everyone else seemed to be spared his affections, off somewhere. The man had yet to let go of O'Neill, seemingly terrified that if he did the General would vanish. From the few words he could catch Angelus had formed a very sound opinion; that Daniel was both working on something important and that he was quite, quite mad.

"Home!" Daniel bellowed throwing open a rusted door. The thick slab of iron screeched at the hinges.

Inside was a large cavernous space. Lining the walls were huge computer terminals that wouldn't have looked out of place on a Battleship's bridge. The screens constantly flickered through short segments of film or pictures. One wall showed Replicon ships and forces overrunning their Imperial counterparts. A large dog-eared picture of a semi-dissected Pariah was hung in between a pair of computers. The opposite wall consisted mainly of a montage of Wraith attacks mixed in with glimpses of smaller, sleeker vessels. The centre was a huge table that had piles upon piles of data slates, paper and other media. However dominating the room at the far wall was a disturbingly familiar floating black object.

"What the hell is that doing here?" O'Neill shouted pointing at the Dodecahedron.

"I'm studying it." Daniel hissed rummaging through his table. He grinned while pulling out a large sheet of plastic. "See." He said gesturing at the transparent map. "This energy spike was detected at the same point we found this." He said enthusiastically, while gesturing offhandedly at the black object.

"Okay. How'd you get it to... wherever here is, so fast?" O'Neill asked; somewhere in the back of his mind a part of him prepared for the utter insanity that the Stargate had brought to his life.

"Oh, a team retrieved it after the Zerfàrim and Wraith moved off." Daniel said happily. He threw down the map and dove into the piles once again.

"What's a Zerfàrim?" Ommarin asked, throwing irritated looks between O'Neill and Daniel.

"Well she is. Right?" Daniel answered gesturing at the bound Ghen'Hòar.

Angelus rounded on his captive. A look of hatred on his face. "I knew you Eldar were dishonourable. But to align yourself with such... **Creatures**." The Astartes let out a deep growl.

Ghen'Hòar glared at the Marine. The very insinuation that Zerfàrim, who were born and raised to fight the Wraith, would ally with them was the highest of insults. It was humans that actually worshiped the malevolent beings. It took all her pride to not snap back at the arrogant human. So she settled on sharply turning her head away.

"Huh? No one's allied with the Wraith, both sides just use them as cat's-paws." Daniel supplied.

A pin dropping would have sounded like a small nuclear detonation in the ensuing silence. O'Neill was doing a impressive impersonation of a fish, Ommarin eyes had lost all focus, Ghen'Hòar was doing her best to stop the impulse to scream and Angelus, well Angelus looked all too eager to start torturing Daniel.

"Daniel Jackson. Sit down and explain what you are talking about." It was his deceptively calm voice. O'Neill started to slowly back away, he still remembered the long gone event where he had heard that tone from the Marine, a move mirrored quickly by Ghen'Hòar and Ommarin.

Daniel looked extremely confused as an armoured hand all but threw him into one of his rickety chairs. "Well the war of course." The Archaeologist stated like that would clarify everything.

"The Replicons?" O'Neill queried. If they had made it to Pegasus then what had happened to the Milky Way. To Earth.

"No." Daniel said with a grin. He seemed to be enjoying himself despite the threatening atmosphere. "The Zerfàrim."

"Okay. I'm officially confused now. Didn't you people only run into each other like a day ago?" Ommarin questioned.

"Yes." Both O'Neill and Ghen'Hòar answered together.

"Yesterday? It's been over four years since the Ortus Veriumas Incident." Daniel said looking confused. Suddenly a light came on in his eyes. He began laughing. Not just small chuckles but full blown cackling that echoed through the room. "I was right! All this time and I was right!" He shouted in between laughs.

"Daniel, come on buddy help me out here." O'Neill pleaded as his friend's body convulsed with laughter.

"Ah, okay. From the beginning?" The scientist asked wiping his eyes clear of the tears that had formed during his rampaging attack of laughter.

Receiving rounds of nods he jumped into his collection of data. "Okay. In the beginning there was the Second Imperium of Man and it was at war with the Replicons."

"Daniel Jackson we know this." Angelus ground out.

"I know." Daniel chirped cheerily. "But they don't." He said motioning towards Ommarin and the very confused Ghen'Hòar. "Anyway. The Replicons were slowly defeating the Imperium." Ghen'Hòar perked up at that. As obviously unhinged as this human was he was spilling the history of the Imperials for her benefit. However a part of her mind registered that her musings about the humans' strange tactics had been dead on precise. A fact that pleased and frightened her at the same time.

"Daniel." O'Neill growled, noticing Ghen'Hòar obviously sparked interest.

"Right. So three Battleships came to Atlantis. We kicked some ass. The _Yggdrasill_ was damaged. I was injured. The _Fenrir_ and _Ragnarok_ went off to Ortus Veriumas. There we were attacked by or we attacked the Zerfàrim. You." He said pointing at Angelus with barely disguised rage. "You started some insane campaign to capture the downed Zerfàrim Frigate. You got everyone killed!" Daniel roared. He threw himself at Angelus. A badly aimed punch smashed into the Space Marine's Power Armour. A sickening sound of cracking bone made even Angelus wince. O'Neill pulled the raging scientist off the Angel of Death before he could hurt himself even more. A kick smashed into Angelus's armoured groin. The Brother-Captain frowned while Daniel screamed bloody murder over his broken ankle.

"Daniel! Daniel, calm down!" O'Neill shouted drowning out the smaller man.

"No! It's his fault! It's his fault everyone's dead! Him and that bastard Goa'uld!" Daniel screamed fighting against the much stronger O'Neill.

"A Gou'uld?" Ommarin muttered, looking just as lost as Ghen'Hòar.

Suddenly O'Neill's face was set in stone. He punched Daniel in the face before grabbing him by the shoulders. "What about a Snake?" He growled.

Daniel's eyes flickered between O'Neill and Ghen'Hòar. "Ask her about their precious hero Sàdo'Kel." He spat the name with such hatred that it took O'Neill by surprise. He had only over spoken about Apophis with such venom.

All eyes turned towards the female Zerfàrim. Her survival instincts kicked in and she no longer felt the need to withhold information. "He's my second in command aboard the _Kaerathaì Baermon_." She said.

"Really? Because he's a Cadre leader in the forces of the Heavenly Depths of Zerfáron." Daniel said. "Due to his experience opposing overwhelming human aggression on Ortus Veriumas." He continued his voice taking on a bitter tone.

"So how do you know he's a Goa'uld?" Angelus demanded. He had never pegged the pacifist Archaeologist to hold so much rage.

"Here." Daniel got up from his seat and wandered over to a seemingly random computer.

Ghen'Hòar leaned closer to Ommarin. The person who seemed most unlikely to kill her. "Do you know what a Goold is?" She asked.

"Not a clue." Was the ex-Master of Blades curt answer.

One of the many screens that had been displaying Imperial, Wraith and the occasional Zerfàrim ship locked in battle or spilling their crew into the void flickered and changed to the face of a rather impressive and stern looking middle aged man. "This is a live ship to ship recording." Daniel stated.

"**Humans of the Second Imperium. You have caused much grief to us these last few months. You senseless aggression must be curved. The war has begun. Our vengeance will be had. Those who stand against us shall be destroyed**." The man spoke perfect Gothic. A hint of a smirk appeared at the last statement. A flash of golden light appeared in his eyes just as the image died.

O'Neill was angry; he knew what the eye flash meant. But it was Angelus who understood the message. Ghen'Hòar almost squeaked when the Marine and General rounded on her. She, in all her life, had never seen such anger. "What is that doing here?" O'Neill hissed.

"What?" Ghen'Hòar asked. She was getting scared now. The mad one was looking around dreamily, the black one was glaring with such intent she could almost feel his hands around her neck, the female seemed just as confused as her and the grey haired leader was almost as angry as the black one.

"They don't know what a Goa'uld is." Daniel muttered running his hand over the computer's keyboard. "You think dealing with the Wraith would leave them open to new ideas." He said with a sigh.

"Daniel just what the hell is going on?" O'Neill moaned. Suddenly looking very old and tired now that his anger had faltered.

"The abridged version is that the Ortus Veriumas Incident led to a series of skirmishes between the expeditionary force and the Zerfàrim. They have this net of sensors all over the galaxy. So they intercepted us every time we tried to go anywhere. The _Fenrir _was heavily damaged in a battle with one of their Capital ships before it could escape. The _Yggdrasill_'s Machine Spirit shut itself down, so we turned it into a space fortress. All this time the Replicons were being held back by the new Nova cannons. It looked like we were actually winning." He sighed in sadness at the hopeful expressions on Angelus and O'Neill's faces.

"You think the Pariahs are all dead. Don't you? They're not. After Smith they infiltrated deeper and always stayed away from Marines before activating. Over a third of the ship yards were sabotaged in a single day. In a single night of murder and explosions they tore the Imperium into little chucks. Running battles ensued as old factions blamed one another; Jaffa attacked Tok'ra, human factions assaulted each other, War-Lords that had all but been exterminated built massive armies out of the disconcerted populace and plundered the undermanned East. The entire Galaxy imploded as the Replicon agents tore our industry apart. Our empire died in a single day." He paused at the terrified looks on both Ghen'Hòar's and O'Neill's face. Although for different reasons.

"And what happened to Earth?" O'Neill dreaded the question. He already knew the answer but he needed to hear it.

"The Replicons were breaking through the thin line of ships that didn't desert or simply charge to their deaths. The fleets were slowly worn down buying useless time for the Expedition. IOA decided to try and evacuate." Daniel paused, a look of sorrow and anger flashing across his face. "Over two billion people were sent through the Stargate. While the other four and a half billion were loaded onto ships. The Pariahs had gotten onto the ships somehow. When they were in the atmosphere the hyperdrives were detonated. Earth was scorched of life across sixty percent of its surface and all four and a half billion died in a single white flash." Everyone just stared. O'Neill and Angelus because they couldn't believe how many people had died. Ommarin and Ghen'Hòar were equally stunned by the death toll but the fact that human populations existed in such numbers. And on one planet! The idea terrified Ghen'Hòar.

"With Terra gone. Well." Daniel just shrugged. Angelus could picture the devastation. Terra was the birth place of humanity, the seat of the Emperor. Only Horus, he cursed to even think of the name, had even come close. "The already fracturing galactic stage went nova. Everyone fell upon each other; entire fleets just left their posts to evacuate their home worlds, armies pillaged all they could and left for some of the more distant planets in the East. However Landry managed to impose some form of control. He slaughtered the traitors with a fervour that would make Ishmael proud. Somehow he gathered the scattered remains of the Imperium and took them to, what he assumed was the 'safe haven' of Pegasus. When the refugees and escaping fleets arrived in Atlantis they found a city under siege. The Zerfàrim, after almost of year of constant battle, had established a blockade around Atlantis. That shouldn't have been such a problem but they had also convinced several planets to deny trade. As you can imagine a hungry, scared and desperate remnant of the Imperium didn't take that too well. They fell upon the startled Zerfàrim. They were unprepared for fleets of such magnitude; the entire Zerfàrim blockade was either slaughtered or fled for their lives. That galvanised them against us. Landry relieved Weir, she was at the end of her tether by this point anyway, and he set about re-establishing Atlantis's place in Pegasus. He had brought at least fifty percent of the entire Imperium's fighting force. Initially the Zerfàrim tried to oppose us directly like before but through sheer numbers they lost, both sides butchered each other but while overall superior regarding technology, they had nowhere the same number of ships. Then, at the behest of Sàdo'Kel, human worlds started to rise against their 'Imperial oppressors'. Then some nearly insane diplomat had the idea of dropping subtle hints to the Wraith about which planet was 'open season' and which wasn't." Everyone just stared at Daniel. "Of course the very thought was opposed with extreme vehemence. But after several Wraith attacks on important military bases and one civilian convoy. Well let's just say it became no-holds-bar. The newly formed People's Republic of Pegasus, backed by the Zerfàrim of course, declared war on the Imperium in Exile and here we find ourselves. The Zerfàrim are bloodied and have retreated from centre stage to direct from behind, the human's of Pegasus are divided into for and against us, we're living in squalid refugee camps taking what we need from the locals and the Wraith are being subtly fed by both sides. No one has any idea where the Replicons are and the Zerfàrim are far too engrossed in their lust for vengeance over the 'unprovoked human attack' and following massacres to even listen to our warnings about the world eaters. So here we are awaiting emerald green death to find us again." Daniel finished with a slight shrug

"Wait! How do we know this is real?" Angelus demanded, drawing his Power Sword and aiming it at Daniel.

"Umm, I don't know. Pinch yourself?" Daniel offered meekly earning him an annoyed glance from O'Neill.

"What are you talking about?" Ommarin asked, as Angelus swung his sword around while O'Neill was deep in thought.

"We're trying to think of a way to prove that this isn't an illusion." O'Neill said to her while trying to stop Angelus from attacking the walls.

"An illusion?" Ghen'Hòar was very confused. Where had that idea come from? They had just learned that their entire civilisation had crumbled, and hers was locked in some bizarre form of vengeance-driven bloodlust, but they were mucking around about illusions or some other piece of madness.

"It wouldn't be the first time. Virtual reality, mental powers, dream states, Replicator assaults lots of other weird stuff. It happens more than I would care to admit." O'Neill replied.

"This is all a lie. There is now way we could have failed so horribly." Angelus growled. He was staring at Ghen'Hòar with absolute hatred.

"Look, there's nothing we can do." O'Neill sighed and a small smile grew on his face. "So we'll just have to go on faith."

The Space Marine growled at the veiled reference to the Imperial Cult but relented with a nod. The one called Daniel had been watching the proceedings with such joy that is was beginning to freak Ommarin out a little. There was a level of joy you could get from watching two men argue before it got weird. And that line in the sand was long gone.

She coughed into her hand to get every ones attention. "If we could get back on track."

"Right. So what now?" O'Neill groused turning on Daniel.

"Well..." There was a disturbingly happy glint in the Archaeologist's eyes. "I could try and send you back."

"Back?" Ommarin asked.

"Yep! I've just got to activate that." Daniel said waving at the large Furling object.

"Okay. So get to it." O'Neill ordered.

"Not yet!" Daniel almost screamed. He jumped out of the seat and flew into the pile of data. "See this! When it arrives you." He said pointing forcefully at Ghen'Hòar. "Have to convince them to ally with us against the Wraith!" He finished holding up a fuzzy picture of a large ship. The vessel was long and thin. The front ended in a rounded shout, it bulged in the middle were a four small fins extended out, two on the keel and two at the sides. Towards the ends it thinned again ending in a group of large engines. It looked decidedly like a ridiculously enlarged Tiger shark just with guns, lots of guns. The rounded front was pockmarked with many larger weapons. Small Zerfàrim ships, marked by the blurred areas floated around it; at least one was in the throes of death.

"_Giirathar`Jetai_." Ghen'Hòar whispered. Shocked that the Imperials had such a detailed picture of their strongest offensive ship.

"Oh! So that's what it's called." Daniel shouted, seemingly pleased as he scribbled on the picture.

"Daniel Jackson. The Wraith, why are they there?" Angelus asked. A worried look flashed across his face when Daniel started to whisper to the picture in his hands.

"No one knows. But my theory was that the energy spike attracts them." Daniel replied flying over to another computer. He hissed at the machine before typing frantically.

"You, Eldar come here." Angelus ordered.

Ghen'Hòar looked very worried, her eyes flickered between the grey haired one and the black armoured one. The female took her by one of her, numb, arms and led her towards the two others.

"Play nice." O'Neill muttered, earning him a frown from Astarte.

"Do you agree to this?" Angelus demanded. He towered over the smaller silver haired woman, his eyes demanded an answer.

"Yes." Ghen'Hòar conceded after a long pause. She would do anything to avoid this future. Her duty and consciousness demanded it.

"**Emperor help me**." Angelus muttered before moving around and behind the Zerfàrim. She flinched when the bindings were suddenly ripped off by the superhuman. "We're trusting you. I know you have no reason to believe us but if all this is the work of a Goa'uld. Then I will **rend its soul in half**!" Angelus roared the iron in his hand screeching in protest as it was mercilessly crushed. Ghen'Hòar swallowed heavily at the display of strength. "Don't make me regret it."

"Just what is a Goold?" Ghen'Hòar asked rubbing her bloody wrists to get some feeling back into them; wincing as she ran her hands over the cuts.

"Goa'uld. They were, are a race of parasites that infect a host body and take it over. Doing this they gain all the host's memories and abilities." O'Neill rattled off. He'd been dealing with them for so long the description just rolled off his tongue.

The words of her brother smashed into the youngest of the Ghen'Hòar family and she felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. "I see and how... how does this happen?"

"Normally through the back of the neck. But sometimes through the mouth or even lower back." O'Neill replied. The aged General frowned as the Zerfàrim in front of him seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

"Sounds like the perfect infiltrator." Ommarin stated, she was repulsed by the idea of such a creature almost as much as the Wraith.

"Yup they are. Ruled over two thirds of our Galaxy while posing as gods. And apparently one got into the Expedition force." O'Neill muttered, the long and laborious process of screening for Goa'uld was skipped in the haste to assemble the force and the, apparently wrong, understanding that the parasitic menace was eradicated.

"Okay! Let's rock!" Daniel suddenly shouted slamming his fist down on his computer.

"Oh Fuck! Daniel what have you done!" O'Neill shouted over the high pitched humming from the machine.

"I am sending you home!" Daniel shouted back gleefully.

The scientist waved happily as a blinding white light was reviled in the centre of the spinning device. Daniel pulled something, a black something, off the computer terminal and put it against his head.

"Daniel don't!" O'Neill roared. Charging his friend.

There was a loud bang just as the white ball expanded out of the spinning machine. The last thing O'Neill saw was the ruins of Daniel's grinning face. Then darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levi crashed through the underbrush. He had long lost the others that had followed him and Ronon Dex towards the explosion. If the situation hadn't been so dire he would have been impressed by the man's ability to keep up with him. For now he was just glad that there was another set of hands.

Terrifying thoughts ran through the Space Marine's head. If the C'tan was somehow on the loose; again. Emperor help them, and everyone else on the planet. On the other hand McKay might just be using some unknown function of the Necrodermis. So he did what any good Imperial citizen did when faced with danger. He prayed.

Ronon ran as fast as he could. His men long forgotten behind him. The stranger than ran beside him shook the ground with every thunderous step but he paid it no mind. No, he was more focused on the growing coldness in his stomach. Faintly he could here screaming and the sound of battle ahead of him. There was a sudden surge of green light and, much to his shock, the stranger increased his speed. With a frown the Runner pushed his muscles to match the inhuman pace.

They ran in to a scene that would have been more at home in an artistic depiction of hell. Bodies. Lots and lots of bodies. Hundreds maybe more beyond the trees. Torn apart, mutilated, some missing entire chunks of flesh others twisted into horrendous tableaus of pain and suffering. Marine and man watched in horror as circle of men swayed in front of them. Hysterical shouting and stabbing as they tramped over each other to jab at something unseen. The circle ignored them entirely, far more interested in trying to kill whatever was in the middle of it.

An inhuman screech rolled over the two before the centre of the circle simply exploded. Men went flying, smashing into trees with bone shattering force. Others were blown to the ground by the concussive force. Then Levi saw it. Perched in the middle. On top of a pile of corpses. A severed arm clutched in one taloned hand. Was McKay.

"**By** **the Emperor**." Levi whispered; all Ronon could do was to nod in agreement.

The creature was the epitome of death. The entirety of the creature's visible skin was deep silver that shifted into other colours and patterns that resembled the things around it, much like a chameleon, before returning to silver. The fingers were just long blades, the arms bulged with muscles Levi didn't remember McKay having. The tattered remains of McKay's combat vest and blue shirt hung from the creature's torso. The garment covered in so many slashes and holes that it was a miracle it stayed together. His trousers were in a similar state ending in ragged hems just below his knees. Of the one foot Levi could see, the other was imbedded in a man torso, were similar to the hands. Long curved blades for toes, a deadly looking talon on the heel, while most of his weight being placed on the ball of the foot. Sickle-like blades emerged from its back, larger ones running the length of the spine. The face was different from the rest of the body. Instead of a silver version of McKay it was the death mask of the Necrons. Rather that was its general shape, the left eye was closed, blood running from the socket, the other was the deep obsidian black of McKay's implant with its burning green rings. The mouth, rather than the stern thin line of the walking dead, was large open maw filled with row upon row of tiny needle sharp teeth. The rest of the head was silvered similar to the body asides from the, now rather long, hair which swirled in the unnatural wind.

The creature turned its single baleful eye upon the newcomers. For a terrible moment Levi though that there was a spark of recognition in the McKay-beast's eye. With a snarl the creature turned back to its meal. Talons dug into the cooling flesh and needle like teeth tore a great chunk out of the arm. Levi stared in morbid wonder as the human flesh was liquefied by the Necrodermis teeth and then swallowed by its human host.

By this time the army that was now making a rather nice snack for the Star God-man-amalgam was preparing for its next attempt to kill the beast. With a mighty bellow from a man who was suspiciously far away from McKay. The suicidal troops charged again. The McKay-beast growled in annoyance before flinging the severed arm away. The stray appendage smashed into an older soldier's face breaking his nose and felling him with a harsh curse. The creature leapt forward, legs outstretched like a bird of prey. Faster than the poor human in the way of the attack could react McKay landed. The blood soaked talons sunk into his chest, cutting through bone and flesh with equal impunity. The man died without even a startled cry. A mili-second later another soldier was cut down by a speeding claw, literally falling to pieces.

"What is that?" Ronon asked watching with barely concealed wonder and horror as the silver creature in front of him literally tore through the Count's army.

"That is McKay." Levi said drawing his Force Sword. A muttered prayer of activation and the deadly weapon sprang into life. "He is my companion."

Ronon glanced at the shimmering Force Sword and then back at McKay. "Aren't you somehow controlling him?" He asked a hint of terror coming into his eyes.

"At the moment, sadly, I have to say no." The Librarian answered before charging into the fray. "I suggest you stop you people before they arrive here!" He shouted back at the stunned Ronon.

The Runner turned General stared incredulously for a moment at the charging blue behemoth before turning round and running back towards his followers. It would not be good to have them caught up in this blood bath.

Levi forced down the feeling of dread and armour soiling terror that assaulted him as he drew closer to the C'tan-human hybrid. "**Through the destruction of our enemies do we earn our salvation**!" Levi's battle cry scared the already terrified troops the next couple of steps closer to nervous heart attacks.

The silver McKay ripped a chunk out of a screaming mans shoulder before kicking the unfortunate male away, disembowelling him in the process. McKay whirled round to face the new opponent. Levi stood his ground Force Sword poised to strike down McKay if he charged. Drool poured from the Necrodermis covered human's mouth as it regarded the Psyker. With a screech it lunged.

Levi swung his Force Sword, knocking the extended claw off its path. Using the momentum of the parry McKay kicked out with his taloned foot. An armoured hand caught the deadly limb before it hit. With a grunt Levi swung McKay around him before sending him careering through the air into some of the foolish solders that had once again closed into a circle to watch the battle. The blades on his back sliced and diced the unlucky fools that broke the flying humanoids fall. With a screech of anger the creature flipped back onto its feet. Wisely the gathered remnants of the army McKay had been butchering moved back but still stayed to watch.

McKay crouched low and hissed as blood squirted out of his ruined left eye. A second later the shredded remains of the eye popped out. Levi blinked in surprise when two identical black orbs with green rings stared at him. A tingle in the back of his mind warned him of incoming danger. Diving to the side he was not surprised to hear agonised screaming. Chancing a quick glance as he rolled into a crouch he saw several men on their knees or rolling on the floor. Blood poured from the steaming holes that had once housed their eyes. He had no time to contemplate the power of making eye contact with McKay as the man was upon him once again. Needle like teeth glanced off Auto-Responsive Shoulder Plates, his left claw sailed wide but the right caught the Librarian in the chest. Levi took the blow and rolled back with it planting a foot in McKay's gut once again used the momentum of the metal covered man to toss him away. The claws that had pierced his chest armour were ripped out leaving five long and deep gashes in his blue power armour. McKay thudded to the ground, the added weight of the Necrodermis preventing him from rolling further. The creature screeched in pain when a lightning bolt grounded itself through its leg.

The now twin Ancient devices tracked the charging Marine. The strange glow of a disruption field surged into life around McKay's right hand. Disruption met Destruction in a blast of heat and light; the hand and sword battled for a moment before both parties retreated. Levi conjured a gout of blue flame that arced from his outstretch hand. McKay instinctively ducked under the wave of Warp power. Levi caught the scent of ozone before twin bolts of electricity smashed into the same area as the five slashes. The Power Armour, already weakened, crumbled under the assault. The Librarian fell backwards a blackened, smoking hole in his chest. Only centuries of training saved him from the claw that sliced through the air. Leaning his head back as far a possible Levi dodge the attack, however the tip of the pinkie nicked his nose. His Force Sword sung in retaliation, the Warp empowered blade smashing into the exposed ribs of McKay. Necrodermis and Warp power met and the metal twisted and burned under the Immaterium's influence. The two were thrown apart by the resulting explosion.

The crowd that had gathered to watch stared slack-jawed as the smoke began to clear. This was more like a fight between gods than mortals. And that was a very disconcerting thought for the followers of the Wraith. Although they had been keeping in almost the same time frame both combatants had been fighting outside of what humans perceive as normal time for a while now. Blows were being parried before the attack even started, wounds were appearing seconds after the hit landed, entire combinations of blows were exchanged with the slightest flicker. There were even multiple copies of the two at times. Truly a fight more fit for epic tales around the camp fire. Somewhere an eagle screeched. Before anyone could react the smoke was blown away by the fiery wings of a twin headed eagle that was diving straight at McKay. The creature's eyes widened at the sight before it vanished from sight. That didn't stop the fiery effigy, it continued on unabated. The poor souls in its path got to admire how beautiful it was before they were incinerated by the Warp spawned figure. The fiery beast continued on in a straight line until it was lost amongst the trees.

Levi conjured another wave of Warp fire, this time wrapping it around himself. A high pitched scream echoed throughout the battlefield. McKay reappeared rolling on the ground in the foetal position. Seizing his chance Levi lunged forward, the Warp flames dispelling. The shivering McKay turned its head towards the charging Space Marine. Levi saw the blank face of McKay; he noticed boiling blood seeping from both eyes. His danger senses when haywire and faster than he thought he could move; he ducked. The area behind him became a maelstrom of green energy. The creature sprung into action as the green mist cleared.

The soldiers stared wide eyed at the hole in the ground that had been a good hundred or so men a few seconds ago. As the latest casualties from simply being near such a battle sunk in a unanimous decision was made. Almost as one the reaming army turned and fled as fast as possible back towards where, what they hoped, was the safe refuge of the Count's castle.

A claw sank into the Auto-Responsive Shoulder Plates on both sides. Before the dripping maw of the McKay-beast could close around Levi's exposed head. An armoured fist smacked into the Necrodermis covered gut. McKay made a wheezing noise as the air was forcefully ejected from his lungs. A second fist smacked into the same spot, this time forcing up blood form the creature's mouth. A third punch got the claws to loosen their hold. Before Levi could deliver the fourth, and hopefully, last punch a bladed foot pierced through his right greave. The Astartes winced as he felt the blades slide along his shin bone. That small pause was all McKay needed to release the Librarian and jump back.

Levi glared at the man who was now crouching down all fours watching him. He could feel the blood coagulating around his shin but the muscles were fairly shredded. As one they both threw lightening at each other. The electrical discharges battle for a moment. Before the magnetic fields exerted enough force to push the bolts up and out. Somewhere something dropped to the ground but both were too busy to notice.

Levi stared at McKay waiting for the man to make the next move. He was in no condition to charge such a fast moving target. Levi narrowed his eyes at McKay, still making sure not to actually make eye contact, while the man just sat on all fours and stared back at him. Suddenly the Necrodermis took on a lighter hew. Levi look confused for a second before a blindingly white light exploded off of McKay. The Librarian screamed in pain as his vision became a series of deep blue and black shapes. He heard the crackle of leaves under foot as McKay lunged at him. Spreading his Warp sense as finely as possible he caught the faint glimmer of McKay. Swinging his Force Sword with all the power he could muster, he tried one last ditch attack. The Brother-Librarian was rewarded with a high pitched scream.

Following the noise Levin dove forward. The tip of the Force Sword penetrated through the Necrodermis and into McKay's chest. The blade missed his heart by a few inches. Levi, sensing that he had hit his target, poured the last of his power into the blade. The scream would have been ear shattering. But the Lyman's ear did its job and McKay soon lost consciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

McKay had long withdrawn into himself. The primal instincts of the C'tan driving his body. Now the C'tan had come forth to gloat as the life of its captor faded away. The silver copy of McKay walked closer to the huddled, scared and down trodden consciousness of its jailer.

"I told you this was a temporary thing." It sneered, rattling the few golden chains that remained attached to it. Even now more and more of them disintegrated into dust. It spread its arms wide in a mock crucifixion. "I am the way. (John 14:6)" It whispered taking great pleasure in the whimper that escaped McKay.

The C'tan then extended its hand towards the broken man. As McKay's life faded so did his connection with the Warp and so less energy was required from the C'tan to escape it. Using its new boost of energy it once again spread out into the Necrodermis. A silver line shimmered into view surrounding the C'tan's feet.

"There is a secret song at the heart of the Universe." The C'tan stated. The silver line expanded and began to crawl up the body of McKay's double. "It is the sound of a blade tearing through flesh." The energy being whispered with malicious glee. "I'm going to enjoy singing until the end of days."

Suddenly the C'tan's face twisted into a mask of rage and fear. "What is this!? What have you done!?" The Star Vampire roared. McKay's head shot up at the scream.

The C'tan's body was turning black from the feet up. The angry god turned on the startled human. McKay stared into his dark mirror as the thing slowly died. The darkness moved faster up the C'tan's body as it tried to reach out and throttle McKay. Suddenly McKay felt better hell, he felt great. The C'tan glanced down at the invisible floor; a thin silver line connected him and McKay.

"How did you?" It asked as its arm turned to onyx.

McKay just looked stunned as the coldness that was spreading from his chest was beaten back.

The C'tan snorted at the dumbfounded look on McKay's face. "Of course. Useless to the end. Eh, Meredith?"

All that remained of the Star God was its head, the rest of its body frozen as black stone. The Necrodermis line pulled back to McKay, several green Necrontyr hieroglyphs floated on the tail end.

"I fucking hate you." The C'tan hissed. Suddenly a ridiculously thin pillar of pink flames burst into life behind the C'tan. "I really fucking hate you." It muttered as the few remaining golden chains tightened up dragging it towards the pillar of flame.

Unable to resist, the C'tan was dragged closer and closer to the mental representation of McKay's pitifully small Warp connection. With one last tug the creature was pulled into the flames. The black body instantly started to dissolve. To say the scream was world ending was not even close. It would have roused the Emperor. But it was all to no avail, McKay just watched as his tormentor was slowly dissolved by the pink light. As the last vestiges of the black body crumbled to nothingness the silver head began its decomposition. The screaming stepped up a notch and McKay covered his ears in fear they would melt from the sonic assault.

"Meredith!" The head screeched. Suddenly green flames sprung up around the C'tan's head which had been reduced to little more than a skull. "Look upon you burning soul! If this dream of yours can come true, what of your nightmares?" If a skull could smile the C'tan would be grinning from ear to ear. "But it is still too early for you to believe." It whispered, mostly to itself, as the green flames died and the silver bone was consumed by endless sea of energy that was the Warp.

McKay just stared at the fading pillar of pink light. He was alone. No laughter. No mocking. Jut silence. Endless silence. But the damage was done. He could feel a part of his humanity had died. Taken by the C'tan's cruel machinations and his need to reconcile his cannibalistic actions. But for now he was free!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Levi?" The Librarian flinched at the voice. He looked down, blinking several times to clear the spots.

"Yes." He answered, making no move to remove the sword impaling McKay.

"You okay?" The tone was sincere enough. Even around the rasp caused by the punctured lung. The cold dread had dissipated and at least their errant doctor was talking again. So with a sigh the Marine decided to just accept this newest twist.

"Not particularly." Levi answered. Slumping down against a tree, he would later wonder how McKay was awake; never mind talking with a Force Sword through his chest.

"Oh." There was the sound of a blade being pulled through flesh as Levi's Force Sword levitated out of McKay. The Librarian quirked an eyebrow as the ancient blade floated over to him. "That's better." McKay muttered. Levi noted with detached interest that fine silver strands pulled the two sides of the wound together, closing it up pretty fast.

"Help will arrive shortly." Levi stated, his armour was in no condition to even fight off a small band of solders and McKay looked ready to die on his feet.

"That's good. I'm hungry." McKay muttered drifting in and out of sleep.

"After feeding on all those people?" Levi asked. He was genuinely surprised.

McKay cracked open an eyelid. "Not for that. Normal food. Anyway, you did kill me." He said without any malice. Levi was a bit annoyed at the world. Sometimes it was hard to be him. Several running battles, a couple of mind walks, one C'tan exorcism, some weird black ball thing, then a battle against a super-powered ultra-predator. Life was hard. He dismissed the morose thoughts as his rescue party drew closer. Seemed Ronon wasn't very good at listening to advice. Ah whatever, all's well that ends well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A long finger ran over the still image. The darkened room was illuminated by the yellowish glow from the huge screen. A smirk adorned the finger's owner as he watched the battle again. A glass of the finest wine sat ignored as the two figures tore at each other ignoring the laws of physics as he knew them. A silver hunter with the power of absolute terror and a blue guardian with the ability to command the elements. Most worthy prizes.

It seemed letting his Runner have his little rebellion had gotten more than experience for his human slave-soldiers. What a wonderful life it was. Maliciously intelligent yellow eyes focused on the screen as two streams of lightening battled in the air before shooting up wards and destroying the recon device. A truly splendid display of power.

"I simply must have them." The Wraith whispered to the darkened air. His smirk widened as the video looped again.


	20. The Forever Night

"Normal speech"

"**Gothic around non-Imperials**."

"Mental Links."

"_Ship Names_."

"#Ancient to everyone#."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AngelForm: The Star Vampire was known to me as Ersatz. Kind of a joke that I never got around to using. To paraphrase Scorpius of Farscape "time has an elastic structure rather than a rigid frame". I like to follow that. Plus it's good for introducing something's the show never got to touch like the Furlings or why the Alterans where so much more peaceful than the Ancients. You'll just have to wait and see about McKay. _Serve the Emperor today, tomorrow you may be dead. _

Lord of Murder: Yes it is. Ah, but the fun lies in how it does. _The common man is like a worm in the gut of a corpse, trapped inside of a prison of cold flesh, helpless and uncaring, unaware even of the inevitability of its own doom. _

Ferrian: Yes the Necrontyr race failed. But the Ancients succeeded using Necrontyr technology. The people were different the results the same. _The most deviant of mind is often concealed in an unblemished body. _

The Amazing chicken diner: I'm sorry to hear that. But it was exposition time and well a nice long ramble was necessary. I'm glad to hear you liked the fight but you'll have to wait and see about McKay. _Ruthlessness is the kindness of the wise. _

Skipper 1337: Thank you for the praise. Now yes the destruction of the C'tan is a problem but McKay was 'gifted' with even more of the C'tan's power, so we'll just have to see were that goes. Levi killed it because if the thing got off world; well it would be utterly unstoppable. Ortus Veriumas and the other sights the Expedition has been 'evaluating' are all to do with Ascension not just C'tan. They lack the proper codes to get at the info on C'tan. A good idea but no one knows of the damn thing and I personally would like to keep that Deus Ex Mechanicus out of the story. But if it is deemed necessary then probably. Okays, the Ori are basically a conglomerate god. They aren't demons as they are not formed from the emotions of the material races. The Chaos Gods we know are slumbering masses of emotion or vaguely connected lumps of power. The lack of unruly Psyker activity and the presence of the Others prevents too much power flowing to the Ruinous Powers. Nurgle like the other gods can't do a thing while asleep and was even less powerful the five million years ago that the plague hit. Yes there are similarities between the Furlings and the Eldar. The machine that malfunctioned and caused the disaster was just that a machine and had no emotions which could form a Chaos God. The Furlings are natural Psykers unlike the Eldar who were altered into Psykers and as such their presence hardly disrupts the Warp. In a sense they have an incredibly weak Hive Mind like the Tyranids, this prevents any malevolent beings from forming. _It is better for a man to be afraid than happy. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Attention Readers: After a staggering amount of work. I have completed the fully redone version of The Emperor Works in Weird Ways. Complete with all new Prologue. Go and check it out if you would like to see it without all those annoying mistakes.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was power given form. Evolution perfected. The all consuming god. The beating heart of the indomitable consciousness that had spanned infinity. The one true mother to the race known within the Imperium as the Tyranids. Everything reflected in her eyes was her prey.

A truly splendid monster.

Space swirled and deformed as pink clouds wreathed in lightening and darkness took shape. Through the dark door that led to the Warp glided through the only remaining one of the sub-species the Alliance had dubbed Progenitor. Skin thicker than some planetary crusts. Longer than any Battleship any sane race would ever build. Driven forward by the sheer mental power she commanded. The scarred remains of her birthing sacks stood testament to the failed attempts on her life. A multitude of mouths opened, teeth that had cut through shields glinted in the radiance of the local star. Eighteen different eyes and eye like structures opened to witness the cold beauty of the Universe. It was all ignored; instead they focused on the cloud of tiny metal ships that butchered her few remaining children. There was a flicker of cold anger that was quickly replaced with joy. When, and she had no doubt that it would come to pass, this prey was consumed and their own abilities added to hers, her race would be untouchable. With that thought resounding through the tattered remains of the Hive Mind she glided towards battle.

The Furling let out a noise that sounded somewhere between a purr and the groan of overstressed metal. Its senses detected that the ones that called themselves humans and the single Asgard were still blissfully unconscious. Something flickered on the edge of its perception. She was singing to her brood. The Furlings entire form rippled with electricity before it died down. The creature would be attended to later for now he had to prepare the Furlings' final weapon.

Alteran and Asgard crews stared in shock as the mammoth ship left the raging swirl of real-Warp space overlap. The bulky Asgard ships were the first to recover unleashing a barrage of particle beams and energy cannons onto the ridiculously tough skin of the Hive Progenitor. The Alterans added their own weapons a second later. If they could kill the beast now then the strange Furling device need not be activated. Alteran ships formed into squadrons and began dancing around the lumbering giant. Asgard ships charged fearlessly towards the beast.

Aboard the small fleet's flagship that the _Aquila_ now circled, the Alteran Admiral sighed in resignation. It would take a fleet three times their size to take down this ship; maybe even more. He could sense what was coming next, the most deadly weapon in the Eurynis arsenal. If only the Furlings would hurry up with the final component. He cursed the Universe for allowing such a creature to be born. But all that was left for him and his soldiers was to fight and die.

Muscles contracted across the spine of the Progenitor. A veritable cloud of small organic blobs were forced out by powerful muscles into the void of space. Weapons fire intensified from the Alliance fleet as they went into crazy evasive patterns. The inertial dampeners screamed in protest as they protected the crew from turning themselves into paste. Rather than futilely trying to burn through the Progenitors hide, they fired into the cloud of spores. Hundreds of the biological weapons detonated as light speed neutrons and deadly photons tore their atoms apart. It didn't even make a dent in the cloud. As one the spores shrouded themselves in glowing chartreuse light. Then power of the Hive Mind was unleashed on the Alliance fleet.

The organic cloud, propelled by highly pressurized gas, swirled around the huge length of the Progenitor Hive once in an impressive display of maneuvering and speed before barreling at full speed towards the dancing Alliance ships.

The Alteran Admiral shook his head as he watched the fleet around the planet. Entering hyperspace in the presence of the larger Eurynis ships was tricky at the best of times. Before a Progenitor and her Praetorian spores it bordered on suicide. The tiny points of light struck the first ten ships as they tried to stabilize their wildly fluctuating purple hyperspace windows. Shields flared and died instantly; several of the points of light had vanished but the remainder smashed into the hulls tearing through the strongest compounds the Alliance could manufacture with ease. Energies and forces that only the science of the Furlings had even begun to understand rippled through the doomed ships. Hulls twisted and warped into bizarre shapes. The crew unlucky enough to be caught in the effects of the Praetorian impacts died in ways that broke the sanity of those who witnessed it. Kinetic impacts sent tremors through the ships, shaking apart the already weakened structures. The ten ships didn't have time to send distress signals before their cores and hyperdrives ripped themselves apart. They died in the hearts of tiny stars. Most of the remaining fleet was sucked into hyperspace before the spores struck them, a few others weren't so lucky. Striking off the edge of the unstable sub-space window sent them tumbling uncontrollably into space to be picked off by the suicidal swarm of spores.

With a growl he ordered the fleet into hyperspace to regroup at his position. The Progenitor sensing no more threats in the area, almost mocking the pitiful few ships that huge in space, descended towards one of the few towers that broke the planet's atmosphere. The old Alteran snarled at the sight. How he hated those creatures. Even though it was against everything he was supposed to believe in; he honestly wanted that thing and its entire species to roll over and die.

The Furling let out a melody of low tones that would have made most humans sigh in sheer joy. The work was finished. All that remained was the initiation device. His people would come soon. Striding over to its suit it let out a sad tone as the crystalline creature folded itself up into the small space within. Re-activated the suit walked gently over to one of the communication stations. Already it could hear the groans from Tror. The Asgard were naturally resilient; so it was of little surprise that he awoke before the humans.

"Shimmering wall of Iron fireflies, a measure of the Seas wrath. Build a castle of sand. The Pebble is apotropaic. The Mountain holds the key. Beat the drums of Lightning till she brings for blood." The Furling sang into the communicator. The old Alteran's confused face simply nodded before it vanished.

The Furling looked upon the creation that his race, in their desperation, had brought forth. A single large Dodecahedron floated in the air, spinning gently as it awaited activation. This device was power. It could unmake the Universe if used properly. Mastering it was mastering time and space and matter. Only a god should have the power and the races of the Alliance had no gods.

Tror seemed mostly awake. The increasing groans from the downed Asgard distracted it from its musing. The Furling strode over to him. It guessed there was a lot of explaining to be done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The CNN logo flashed up on screen before falling away to reveal the anchorman sitting at his desk. "Following President Hayes world changing announcement we have made several attempts to get an off-world report involving the war. Today a recording was given to us by the United States Airforce. It is from our reporter Norman Reign. A word of warning, the following images contain both explicit language and graphic violence that may not be suitable for all viewers; the severest cases have still been censored." The anchorman finished. He shuffled his papers as the light over him dimmed and the recording started.

"That light you can see in the distance. That is the enemy." The off screen voice of Norman Reign said. In the distance an orange glow soaked into the sky.

"Will you shut the **** up. And get your ass down." Another off screen voice growled.

"And this is Private Jonathan O'Neill. Any words for home?" Norman asked the camera don't show it but his voice betrayed his amusement.

"What did I just tell you?" Private O'Neill moaned as several other Airmen chuckled.

Their banter was ruined as a pillar of the most terribly beautiful green Norman had ever seen erased a building beside them. Norman, and his camera stared at the building behind them, when it started to disintegrate as wisps of green touched it. A startled shout echoed through the silence. Private O'Neill swore heavily as he started firing at something Norman couldn't see. Peaking over the top of the wall they had been sitting behind he saw a literal carpet of blue bugs moving towards him. The whine and click of the Replcions' movements almost overpowering the continuous roar of gun fire. A dust cloud followed behind the swarm, shrouding the flames that still burned around the crash site. The leading edge of the horde crumpled and died as concentrated weapon's fire tore them apart.

"Grenades!" Someone shouted and Norman was forced to duck as shrapnel tore into the genocidal machines.

"That is the enemy. The race known to us only as the Replicons..." He was broken from his musings when an I.G.L. rifleman grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved a P-90 into his chest.

Norman lifted his shaking hands up. A debate had raged at CNN for several hours whether or not to censor the blood. He was breathing heavily, so heavily that the gun fire couldn't mask it from the camera's microphone. "I'm not supposed to fight!" He screamed at the rifleman.

The non-Terran simply laughed at him before he threw a grenade over the wall. Sooner than Norman could throw the weapon away he was hauled to his feet by the surprisingly strong Private O'Neill.

"Defend yourself. 'Cause they don't give a **** if you don't!" Private O'Neill hissed at the journalist. This was one of the reasons he hated them; in both his lives.

The camera panned out over the killing field as Norman's head did. A wall of blue blocks had built up on the ground, even some grey ones were mixed in. The Replicons continued to pour over the rampart of their own dead. A second pillar of Gauss smashed into a part of the town's wall. The audio died for a second as several Airmen and a few I.G.L. screamed as they were flayed apart. The bodies were indistinct blurs to the audience but the dark shapes of the thrashing soldiers could be made out under the green haze.

"This is ground forces to _Mysterious Typhoon_. We need support. Enemy contains Authen only. Repeat Authen only. No Neos sighted." A Sergeant screamed into his radio even as he fired one handily into the oncoming mass.

The Replicons continued to pour over the landscape. The Naquadah was scare here and iron was best they could find. The Link calculated that like many of the ex-Goa'uld planets the human settlement would be built over a precious metal source. The single surviving Neo Replicon hissed as another beam of light pierced the sky and prevented its weaker Authen kin from encircling the humans. It ignored the sounds of battle as it turned to the charred remains of the ship it had spawned from. A single Heavy Gauss Cannon remained flung far from the wreckage. The weapon was carried on the backs of several Authens which rotated the device towards the best target as they awaited the Necrodermis infested Replicon to prepare. After restoring some of its energy it once again plugged itself into the device. The clear chamber sparked with green lightening as the charge built.

O'Neill screamed in pain as several blocks impaled themselves into his left arm. He ripped them out with a snarl and blew the offending Replicons into their component blocks. Next to him his adopted journalist was giving a good account of himself. It was the situation where spraying the bullets into your enemy like a 1930's gangster was appropriate. The constant talking to the camera attached to his helmet was annoying but it seemed to keep the man from hysterics, so it was acceptable. The Replicon block wall was actually working as a good defence. The bugs were unstable on the pile of shifting blocks. The I.G.L. had finally finished evacuating the civilians. Loss of life was minimal for engaging such a ruthless enemy at such close range. Everything was looking up. That's why he was so very worried.

Norman was scared shitless. He mumbled sweet nothings to his audience telling them of things he had learnt about the Imperium. For the sixth time his clip clicked empty; O'Neill was firing like a master, one or two bullets to a single bug-like machine, so he had some ammo to spare.

"Fall back!" Someone screamed over the gun fire. The wall of blocks was now reaching the town's wall as the tiny machines threw themselves at the defenders.

Norman blinked in surprise for a second before he looked over the battle line. The twin holes in the wall made by the Gauss blasts were filled with dead bodies in differing stages of dismemberment. The men having sold their lives to plug up the holes. Norman snapped his head away fighting the urge to vomit. Suddenly a feeling of intense weight came over him. It was like the very air was pushing him down. To the audience it seemed that the world shook and rubble began to rise. Forcing his head upwards he saw the underside of the _Lady Ceras _breaking through the angry clouds. A Sergeant and the majority of the squad O'Neill had joined up with stared up in wonder as the ship descended. Speaking of the young Private; he had just tripped the Sergeant and forced everyone else down by either pushing or a quick trip. Norman twisted under the hand that held him to the ground. His camera recorded a wave spreading out from the ship that washed over the small city and barren lands beyond. The noise that Norman was sure would haunt his dreams for eternity stopped as the strange wave washed over the world.

Norman felt the hand leave his head. He looked up to the scared and worried faces of the other Airmen as O'Neill was chewed out by the Sergeant. The teenager, flippant as ever, seemed to ignore the officer.

"What have you got to say for yourself?" The older man demanded. Both proper military protocol and his pride demanded that the young Private be disciplined for daring to strike a superior.

With a sigh the source of the Sergeants anger answered. "The concussive wave and anti-g field can break your spine if it comes in to fast." He responded pointing with his gun at the hovering ship.

The Sergeant spluttered for a second before glaring and walking away. The others smiled at the young boy. They recognised good intentions when they saw it. Norman smiled before turning towards the now still carpet of blue and grey blocks.

"As you can see the enemy has been pushed back for now but with so much loss of life can we..." He stopped when an arc of Gauss ripped into the startled defenders. Much screaming was censored by the studio as the emerald flames consumed buildings and people with ease.

"With me!" Surprisingly it was O'Neill who was shouting. Norman found himself obeying without question the boy half his age. The Private just seemed to excrete charisma and none of the Airforce soldiers were unaffected. They charged after him sure that the reason was just.

The Neo Replicon tumbled out of the device before it was consumed by the energy hungry cannon. Quickly it began to replicate more blocks. Half its body was scattered around it. The Gauss cannon was immobile. And the Necrodermis didn't have enough energy to replicate never mind reenergise the blocks. It had little time before another anti-Replicator disruptor wave hit. That blast would surely finish it off.

Scrambling up the wall of Replicon dead O'Neill scanned the horizon for the sight of the Gauss cannon. Norman who had followed intent on not missing a heartbeat of the action stopped and stared. Atop a pile of blocks highlighted by the still burning remains of the Replicon ship, one arm blood stained the other holding his weapon; Private O'Neill looked like a hero more fit for children's stories than the news. It was epic and Norman was capturing ever posterity filled moment of it.

Movement caught his eye. Several of the bugs were racing towards him. He pushed down the revulsion he felt for the machines and opened fire. Three of the grey Replicons died, blasted apart just as the following squad crested the hill. O'Neill was already half way down charging towards where he thought he saw them come from. His hand was already on his radio. He just needed the visual.

Norman reached the top of the Replicon hill just after the Airmen he was following. Another wave of anti-Replicator distortion washed over the land. A mirco-second later a Lance blast pierced the sky and annihilated a patch of earth some distance from the downed ship. Everything was still for a second as the blinding light cleared.

"We won?" Norman asked with trepidation. Several other squads of Airmen and I.G.L. had run up the hill to see what all the commotion was about.

"**Victae za Aquilus Augem **(Victory for the Gold Eagle)!" Echoed down the line. The Terran soldiers trying to imitate the shout as best they could much to the amusement of the I.G.L.

"We won!" A soldier shouted beside him in English. He suddenly found himself embraced in a crushing bear hug as the huge ex-Jaffa swung him around like a toy. Jonathan O'Neill snorted in humour as he watched the annoying journalist. He was lying at the bottom of the hill of blocks and had no intention of moving until the medics found him. Lance strikes could be a bitch if you were too close.

The image from Norman's camera froze on the celebrating soldiers as they nearly danced upon the Replicon block hill. If the remains had been organic the scene would have been regarded as the height of barbarism. Dancing on the corpses of the enemy was not done. But no one really cared for the death dealing machines.

The CNN logo flashed up again and when it retreated the anchorman was revealed at his desk and pleasant smile on his face. "As you can see victory is not impossible. We can win. This station urges everyone willing and able to join up and help as they can. Our survival is being fought and bled for among the stars it's only proper we should do our part. For the rest of Norman Reign's report visit our website. A re-cap on the headlines: The Chinese government introduces genetically engineered crops with a fifty percent increase in yield, the hole in the ozone layer is plugged by a UV radiation shield, the first Terran commercial flight leaves the Sol system, a space habitat on the Moon; now more commonly referred to as Luna is established, the Asgard Remnant uses cloning technology to re-forest several ecologically destroyed areas. Just in; a new class of ship hailed as the Terran Avengers has just been launched. More on this later. We wish you a good night. **Homus Victae **(Victory for Man)." The anchorman concluded in rather poorly translated Gothic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Incoming wormhole!" Shouted Chuck. As the Atlantis Gate began responded to the incoming sub-space signal.

Marines rushed to their posts ready to give their lives defending the Ancient city. The wormhole activated its usual vortex contained by the Lantean's energy shield. Everyone tensed for a second as the computers registered the radio signals that were being sent through from what appeared to be Earth.

"IDC confirmed... its Earth!" Chuck shouted startled. Everyone who heard the proclamation grew worried. Why was Earth contacting them? Unless something terrible had happened. The collective anxiety grew as the first figure started to materialise.

Stein strode out of the Stargate. He scanned the faces around him. Most seemed filled with worry that was quickly turning to curiosity as they looked him over. The Marine moved to the side the Chain Sword and Bolt Pistol attached to his waist not going unnoticed by anyone. Elisabeth Weir was once again focused on the event horizon as a second body started to emerge. She gasped as the bound figure fully materialised. She had only seen him in pictures but he was unmistakable. The arrogance he exuded even in chains was extraordinary.

Ba'al scanned over the assemble Tau'ri or Terrans as they were now known as now. He quickly located their leader, Elisabeth Weir, deciding to have a little fun he winked at the startled woman before moving over towards the Astarte that was literally itching to kill him. Sometimes it was the little things that made him happy. Them and galactic domination.

Everything was getting very surreal. A Goa'uld was standing beside a Space Marine and the parasite wasn't being carved into fillets. Some bad crap was going down. So when General Hammond exited the Gate he received less of a welcome than he was expecting. The two SGC personnel behind him were practically ignored. Gauds never attracted fame, only bullets.

"Hello General Hammond." Weir said with forced cheer. "What brings you to my neck of the empire?"

"We have important information." Was Hammond's curt answer. He nodded his head towards Ba'al who offered a mocking wave in return. Hammond internally sighed. Why couldn't the damn man just stay dead?

"Briefing room." Weir all but ordered. Hammond nodded in agreement before gesturing for the two men behind him to 'escort' Ba'al. Stein looked far too eager to blast the Snake into the next millennium to be useful. Not that he had any problems with that. But it would have to wait until the Goa'uld spilled his guts. Hopefully literally.

Ba'al was having the time of his life. Well not exactly, the time of this body was more appropriate. After all no one enjoys being in chains. So this was the City of the Ancients that had Anubis so worked up. It looked nice and all; but he was wondering how much weapons technology the glittering metropolis held. The ex-god to millions was guided into a rather plush chair without much need for physical force, much to Stein's disappointment.

"What is the emergency?" Weir demanded as soon as the shutter like doors had hissed closed.

"There is a Goa'uld in the Expedition Force." Hammond all but shouted. The very thought that even one of the parasites had alluded them and the Imperium was terrifying.

"So that's why he's here." Weir nodded towards Ba'al who grinned at her. "Is he safe?"

"Oh yes my dear." Ba'al replied in his most civil tone. "This prevents me from doing anything... untoward." He finished with a smirk that would have been more at home on the devil as he revealed a black collar around his neck.

"What is that?" Weir enquired, not quite trusting the Goa'uld's response.

"A miniature Void shield generator. He moves to far away from this." General Hammond supplied showing a small white ring on his finger. "He gets it in the neck." The grin on Hammond's face would have broken most men, but Ba'al thought it looked rather nice.

"Alas it is true. It seems that you Tau'ri think sanctuary is in the form of chains." The Goa'uld System Lord quipped with false sorrow rattling his bindings.

"Silence. Your existence is an affront to the Emperor. If we hadn't already freed the soul of the shell you wear then I would rip you out myself." Stein growled at the parasitic alien.

"Okay now about this Goa'uld." Weir inquired, ignoring the Marine and Goa'uld as they silently warred with one another.

"Speak." General Hammond all but hissed at the last of this species of accursed enemies.

"Suen was one of my followers who upon hearing about my untimely demise tried to take over my forces. Of course they wouldn't listen to him. I was defeated by the Marines and our laws state that their god was now the Emperor. Funny that we never thought it would be used against us. So he went into hiding trying to bring down the Imperium from within. Upon hearing about the Replicon invasion and your expedition to Pegasus he got the idea that he could let them kill you all and then take over. Unfortunately for us he is; how do you say 'bat shit insane'." The Goa'uld lectured with his surprisingly good impersonation of a New Yorker. Probably because that's where he'd been hiding mused Hammond. "Anyway he believes that he is a true god. I think being around Anubis gave him that final shove over the edge. So he plans to have us all murdered. I on the other hand know I'm limited to this mortal coil and have no intention of getting flayed into my composite atoms."

"We'll have a Puddle Jumper ready for you in an hour. If this is true it would be best for you not to state your intent until you're aboard the _Ragnarok_." Weir said as she rose from her seat.

"Good. Astarte Stein please escort our guest to the Mess. I'm feeling peckish." Hammond ordered with a hint of a smile at the annoyed look on Ba'al's face.

"I want to look at the weapons." The Goa'uld quietly grumbled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Battle was such a simple thing. You try to kill the enemy; they try to kill you. Simple. Right now Tror wished he could take on the entire Nidhogg race with a plasma pistol and a pointed stick rather than listen to the Furlings attempts to explain itself. There were some things that just didn't translate into neat little riddles; quantum mechanics and the intricacies of time travel were two such things.

So far he had grasped that the strange Alterans were from the future. That one wasn't as much of a shock as it should have been. And that they needed the Furling's weapon to get back. Now that one threw him for a loop.

"Can you send them back?" Tror asked as the first groans came from the humans.

"Yes." The Furling answered after a small pause.

"Then why haven't you?" Tror demanded, he was feeling another headache coming on and arguing with the Furling was going to do him little good.

"Ensnaring Lightening shatters the crest of the Mountains." The Furling answered before turning to the floating device. "Blood calls to blood."

"What the hell happened?" Sheppard moaned into the floor. He felt like he had just hit with the _Ragnarok_.

"I believe we were subjected to a Psychic assault. Courtesy of our Furling host." Vanem answered. The Marines had been listening in on the Furling's jumbled attempts to communicate its understanding of the mess they were in. It had seemed an accurate description when the translations were properly analysed.

"Why do I feel like I was just hit by a planet?" Carter asked struggling to even make her muscles twitch.

"It is time." The Furling's translator whispered.

"Then." Tror said nodding towards the Imperials.

"Child of Iron are you ready?" Was the reply.

"For what?" Tror was very confused, something that seemed to be a constant for him now. And it had started as such a nice and simple suicide mission.

"The future."

The Alteran Adrimal watched as another wave of his ships fell into formation. His fleet's defensive posture was ready to spring into a fluid attack the moment the Furling Battleship arrived. The Furling request for cover was all well and good but without that component all they were doing was watching a monster gorge itself.

Space split open. Out of the hyperspace window a ship of sky blue crystal soared. At three kilometres long and a shape like two cones stuck together the Furling Battleship was unmistakable. Unlike the Mayyit that was awaiting them in the engine room of the _Aquila_ a cloud of dark blue instead of purple swirled at the ships heart. Encased in the 'tail' of the Furling ship was the hazy outline of a cube.

The Alteran Admiral stared at the odd ship. A race that could change their forms at will and used themselves for space travel still left him a little envious. His communication officer registered a transmission from the Furlings a second latter.

"The Boulder is done." The Alteran Admiral glanced at his second in command who shrugged in response.

Sheppard watched as a black box almost as large as he was flashed into existence in front of him. The Furling who just moments ago had started to make noises that brought forth such sorrow moved towards the crate.

"Let lances clash. Resonance and temperance. " Sang from the communication terminal. No one paid it any heed as the Furling's arms nimbly removed the crate's contents. A tiny perfect sphere; blacker than space and only the size of an apple.

"That's it?" Carter asked with such reverence that Sheppard thought she would worship the thing.

"Yes."

She recognised the attack before a single weapon had been fired. Across her flanks rows upon rows upon rows of powerful muscles spasmed. Spines larger than some Alliance Battleships were flung out into the void in a cloud so thick that it obscured the Progenitor Hive. Pores that released spores spat forth the dangerous organic weapons again. Sacs filled with gases started to ionise in preparation.

Alteran and Asgard ships swerved and dodged in a display of inter-fleet coordination that looked more like a choreographed dance than battle manoeuvres. The Furling Battleship simply ploughed on, to slow to follow the dance. A halo of blinding light surrounded the ship as the Furlings that made it up deflected the Progenitors assault. Awyn watched as Alteran ships were speared from multiple vectors and Asgard Battlecruisers were torn open by plasma blasts. Seven Alteran ships made an attack run on the Progenitor only to be swarmed by spores; not even wreckage remained. Asgard crews fought to the last man, even as their ships tore themselves apart, every single weapon that could poured death into the Progenitor Hive. Hyperdrives detonated as crews sold their lives to clear the sky of projectiles. A constant stream of weaponry from the Progenitor Hive joined the beams and pulses of the Alliance, creating a halo of utter destruction around the massive beast. Tiny silver and brown dots swarmed as they danced and died. Chartreuse lights shrouded the stars themselves. Bio-plasma and plasma bolts filled the space and burned like a new stars.

Lights flashed and beams of destruction laced the sky. Her hands danced across the controls as the _Aquila_'s cannons incinerated several spines that threatened to gore them. A single tear traced down the Nox's face, she felt the hate and fear and sorrow born from the conflict. Her people had always been peaceful unless angered but even now their righteous anger was rotting them away. It was their way to try and understand, to bring morality to the Universe; but the Hunokel was so far beyond morality.

"So we can go home?" Sheppard, his voice filled with trepidation, asked the Furling as it crooned to the machines.

"Yes." The six eyed head turned towards the Imperials. "The Sea will erode much of the Mountains work. Their ignorant flaws have been embraced." It answered.

"Is it ready yet!" Screamed the old Alteran over an open channel. "The fleet is been cut to ribbons."

"The Mayyit delays. Why?" A baritone series of noises floated from the communication point before the machine translated them.

"The evanescence of worldly things." The Furling replied to the question.

"Fly until your silent end Mayyit. Join that which is Belshanior." The translator said before the transmission was cut.

"Child of Iron; dance with Lightening." The grin that split Tror's face even startled the two Marines.

"For the Empire!" The Asgard roared before sprinting out of the engine room.

"The unending Wind. Transposition ignites." The Furling that was once Belshanior told the Imperials.

"Okay." Sheppard said slowly, his head felt like it was just about to explode. Davidenko on the other hand seemed to be better, now that the Furling was no longer in her mind.

"Stay." The suited creature commanded as it left the engine room, black sphere in mechanical hand.

The Imperials looked at each other before they felt the Alteran ship lurch forward.

Tulinen and Tror were living it up. The Alteran soldiers on the other hand seemed to be terrified. Awyn was back to being neutral now that she had a task to accomplish. The _Aquila_ lunged forward, main cannons vaporising a cloud of spores. Secondary weapons ripped into the maelstrom of Progenitor weaponry that surrounded it. Spores flashed out of existence as the complex synaptic pathways that allowed the Hive Mind to be channelled were fried by Alteran weapons. Spines bigger than the ship were sliced apart as the vessel took to its deadly mission.

The attention of the Progenitor was attracted by the charging ship. With a flicker of its mind hundreds of spores raced towards the tiny prey. Chartreuse haloed spores screamed through the void. Ships sold their lives to deflect the swarm, weapon fire ripped apart the organic munitions, blasts of Furling energy left them dead in space but still the swarm wasn't thinned. The _Aquila _dove sharply to avoid several of the spores. The mass of light turned to follow; tendrils broke away and tried to surround the Alteran ship. Point defenses tore into the pursuing spores and the _Aquila_ raced towards the Progenitor. Several spores clipped the mid-sections blowing gaping holes in the supper structure. Crystallized air and a few Alterans unlucky enough to survive the Warp enhanced hits were flung into the void. The _Aquila_ was listing to the side but still managed toline up with the Progenitor Hive's thorax and accelerated to ramming speed.

"Impact in fifty seconds!" Tror roared over the howl of decompressing air.

"Activate." The Furling sang as the bulkheads slammed shut. The black orb in its hands folded in on its self defying the laws of nature as it reduced its self to imaginary numbers. It felt the twisting of the world as the Alteran modifications changed the device. With a mental sigh it felt the red female's mind vanish.

"Today is a good day to die!" Tulinen roared. His sentiment was mimicked by Tror and to a lesser extent by the Alterans.

"No. Not yet." The Furling whispered as white light overtook it.

The Progenitor Hive had enough time to witness the sphere of blindingly pure white light as it expanded from the tiny prey that had pierced her defences. She even had enough time to feel her body ceasing to exist as the light touched her. The other prey dotted the sky like stars. Just out of reach. With a silent roar of fury she embraced the death of her species. The orb expanded beyond her sensory nodes and she knew no more.


	21. Vengeance of the Runner Man

"Normal speech"

"**Gothic around non-Imperials**."

"Mental Links."

"_Ship Names_."

* * *

AngelForm: Thanks. I try to please. What Ba'al meant was that being in the service of Anubis drove Suen nuts. But maybe he's still floating around. _Cowards die in shame._

Benevolent_Scribe: Heresy Through the Wormhole will probably be the bloodiest book ever. Period. I'm aiming for something in the region of two depopulated galaxies. The history of the Emperor is sketchy at best. Games workshop shuffled allot of things while not changing some of the older cannon. So here goes. The Emperor was born as a result of awakening of the Chaos gods (according to the stuff I read). With the Ascension of the Ancients into the Warp Chaos was effectively choked off thus the need for the Emperor as a counter balance was lost. So no there is no Emperor but the potential for Him remains. It's all causality in the end the difference that originally separated the two is relatively small but has led to a huge change. Hope that answers your question. Prior combat in one word: Epic. _Hatred is eternal. _

Skipper 1337: No she's alive. Sorry if that wasn't clear. I was saving Levis for this chapter and I'll think you'll understand why. The Tau'ri or Terrans, well most of them will never leave the solar system. However if O'Neill, Haynes and Angelus ever get the chance they want to clean Terra up a bit. The Imperium looks to them for guidance so it's more the other way round as their cultures become infected with ours. I like Ba'al always have. He's just so much fun to watch and write. So I'm not planning to kill him off, yet, but he'll find that his 'big reveal' is rather ineffective now. But the master of manipulation won't go out that easily. The Furling language is frustratingly complex; involving mental, physical and verbal communication so the translators have a very hard time. They basically pick the closest translation that makes sense. So it comes out like a riddle or nonsensical phrase. Take the Furling's name for the Imperium: Wind. As in something that is quick, powerful, irresistible, young and vibrant, soothing to some and deadly to others, an intangible thing that affects everything it touches and that is born from the 'water' which is their name for the Alterans. The riddles of Kheb were to promote thinking by making you approach a subject from many angles. The cause is different but the effect the same. Sorry for the delay. _A mind without purpose will wander in dark places. _

* * *

Levi never had a taste for alcohol. Sure he could appreciate it and even agreed with Angelus that it was fun to drink. He just never understood his Captain's desire to down the stuff like the entre Universe's supply was about to spontaneously explode. Still, he had to emit that the clear liquid that some old man was dishing out with gusto was good. Downing his third cup of the stuff the Space Marine Librarian beckoned over the old man for a refill. Beside him McKay looked slightly apprehensive. Not that Levi could blame the man-god. The first of their, would be, rescuers had arrived and spent the next hour screaming incoherent babble while running around in a circle. Right now the man was staring at the Space Marine and McKay with something between utter terror and extolment.

Shakily Kevl struggled to his feet. Half a leg of meat was slung over one shoulder and in the other hand an entire jug of the local beverage was being waved around with vigour. "A toast! To the Space Marine Levi!" The Bolo Kai slurred. The entire rebellion roared their agreement. Swaying slightly the man continued. "And to the most polite army killing god I've ever met. McKay of C'tan!" The warrior screamed before falling over in a heap. The assembled humans shouted praises before downing their respective drinks.

Levi just shook his head is acceptance. McKay's new title had arises from a quickly aborted attempt to explain just what in the Emperor's name had happened. The Pegasus locals couldn't wrap their heads around the idea of a kilometre long, interstellar, energy being, that feed on stars and people. So they had just assumed that C'tan was some strange and powerful civilisation. Ronon was the only one that seemed to understand the scientific babble the two Imperials spouted. And he seemed more than eager to erase the memory with copious amounts of alcohol.

"Shouldn't we be trying to, you know, get back?" McKay whispered to Levi.

The Librarian frowned down at the scientist. "Yes. But first we must locate the others and if possible purge the Wraith and their followers."

McKay pushed off one of the louder warriors who had swung an arm around his shoulder while rambling on about how he defeating a Wraith in single combat and sighed in resignation. "I guess. But how are we going to find them?" McKay wondered.

Necrontyr medical technology was the most advanced in the Universe. Asides from giving his body an overhaul that left him looking like the definition of perfect health; it had also rendered him immune to every poison, toxin and generally bad chemical in existence. So even though the scientist had drunk enough to euthanize an elephant or two, much to his annoyance, he had failed to get plastered. Levi like all Marines was naturally stoic and had deigned to drink only a little. Leaving the two of them as the only ones that could think, walk and talk straight within several square kilometres.

"The army that will, by their own admission, follow us into the depths of the Warp and back." Levi said gesturing at the men and women. Many of whom were now dancing on the table or each other.

"Oh. So that's where the slaughtering the Wraith comes in. That makes sense." McKay reasoned getting a nod from the blue armoured man.

"Yes. Now I would tell you to get some rest but you can probably go on longer than me. Speaking of which. Any hunger?" Levi asked his hand sliding gently to the Force Sword at his side.

"Well, I would like a chunk of the boar thing." McKay replied pointing at a large roasted beast off to his left. Said lump of roasted meat levitated off the table and started to float towards him.

"McKay." Levi said with an exasperated sigh ignoring the whoops and yells of the resistance fighters as they watched the meat fly towards McKay.

"Okay no." The Terran scientist replied shooting a glare at the Space Marine. Two of his finger formed in to lengthy blades and sliced off a chunk of the meat and the plate it was carried on. "Though I do wonder what Wraith tastes like." McKay added as he sent the roast back from whence it came hoping no one noticed the chunks missing from the plate.

Levi shuddered he couldn't help it hearing McKay talking about eating people, even Xenos, was weird and disturbing. "That is the creepiest thing you have ever said. Please refrain from such things, it is scaring the locals."

McKay looked at the faces around him. Most were staring in shock or awe. McKay suddenly felt very exposed and quickly tired to apologise. He never got the chance before a slightly drunk Ronon slapped him on the back. "That's the spirit! Tomorrow we take the castle!" The Runner roared.

His troops answered the cry with one of their own. Shortly afterwards the meal descended into chaos as everyone tried to do their own thing. It was a good night to know a ex-star-god infected Terran male and his Space Marine bodyguard/executioner.

* * *

He strode through the torch lit halls with grace and power. Humans scurried out of his way like rodents; bowing and muttering his praise as he swept past. A smirk wormed its way onto his face as his yellow eyes wept over them. His destination came into sight and he let his cruel smirk widen in anticipation. The faceless Wraith drones didn't even acknowledge him as they swung the massive reinforced doors open. A single ordered was placed in their minds as he passed. No one enters. Not even waiting for a reply he stepped into the dimly lit room.

The doors slammed shut behind him rattling on their rusted iron hinges. Deep in his mind he bemoaned the level of technology the humans possessed. Or that they allowed them to have he corrected himself. Two heads turned towards him illuminated by the single dimly glowing crystal that hung from the roof. One looked terrified and the other looked thoroughly amused. Of the other two occupants one sported thinning white hair and wrinkles that should only have afflicted a human thrice his age. The other was unconscious but still un-fed upon. Strange energy based weapons lay on the table for further inspection and a small book titled 'Imperial Gate Legion Primer' sat next to them.

"Ah. I see that you have lowered yourself to speaking with me." The amused one growled. "You want to know about them? Don't you?" He continued in a sickly sweet tone.

"How do you know?" The Wraith hissed baring his sharp teeth in anger.

The other gleefully chuckled. "I have my ways." And it was true; the feeling of dread that had washed over him was becoming far too familiar. And powerful.

"Then speak!" The Wraith shouted. His patience was wearing thin and the other only survived on his whim. The two clashed in a mental battle each seeking to overpower the others mind.

"No. I want something first." The other Wraith replied slamming down stunningly powerful mental barriers. He turned away from his host and vanished into the shadows.

"Name it." The Wraith growled slitted eyes scanning the darkness. Even with his enhanced senses he couldn't find his aggravating guest.

The voice came from behind him little more than a whisper but the implication wasn't lost on the Wraith. His guest could kill him quite easily. "I want a command. I don't really care where. But it has to be as far away from the last Lantean city as possible." And then the voice vanished from behind him.

"Why?" The Wraith asked. It was a strange request. The best hunting was to be found in that half of the Galaxy.

"None of your concern." The other Wraith answered from the other side of the room. A victorious smile creeping across his face.

"Fine. I'll replace one of my more incompetent Commanders with you. Acceptable?" The Wraith asked with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Very. Now in return I'll tell you everything I know about the insane god you seem so interested in." Came the reply. Suddenly all the taunting mirth had been lost from the voice.

"Much appreciated." The Wraith said with a small mocking bow. "Commander Levis."

* * *

"You're kidding right?"

"No. Not really." Levi replied with a deceptively friendly smile. Outside the first rays of sun pierced into Ronon's tent illuminating the war council.

"I like it." "Me too." "Sounds good." Where the muttered agreements from the other leaders of Ronon's rebellion.

"Quiet." McKay growled sending a small glare at the three men. The three men suddenly found the dirt on the floor very interesting.

"Enough." Ronon commanded slamming his hand down on his table. "It is a good plan. But it seems to rely too much on McKay and Levi."

"What's the problem with that? Between the two of them they could probably storm the castle themselves." One of the leaders said with the other two nodding furiously in agreement.

"Not necessarily they could open fire from orbit." Levi corrected. Both his and McKay's senses had detected the presence of a Wraith Cruiser orbiting the planet. Although it would offer a chance to truly work out just how powerful McKay had become. Goading the orbiting warship into firing on them wasn't that clever.

"And that's why they have to believe we're still just the little insignificant rebellion." The confirmation that his revenge on the Wraith was little more than another twisted game to them had left the Satedan bitter.

"And just how are we going to escape? When these two..." The oldest fixed Levi and McKay with a small glare. "... start doing unnatural things?" The man hissed his old gnarled hands tightening around his cane.

"Simple. We're not." The Runner replied with a cruel smirk.

"What?" Everyone asked at once.

"Once these two get involved the whole thing will dissolve into a blood bath. At that moment we'll break through their centre and take the castle." Ronon said moving the pieces on the map.

"That would be a suicide attack!" The eldest leader shouted rising to his feet and slamming his cane on the table scattering the pieces.

"It's better that waiting for them to kill us!" Ronon roared back sweeping the disrupted pieces from the map and fixing the man with a withering glare.

"I must disagree." Levi said his face passive but there was an edge in his voice. "McKay and I will turn the field of battle into a swirling melee." The Space Marine said cowing everyone with his stare. "Your forces must disengage or they will be engulfed and destroyed. Once their formations are crushed, their leaders dead or fleeing and their moral shattered. You must strike like a mailed fist in their side. The heretics will not be able to stand under such a devastating blow. Then we shall enter the under-defended castle and take what we need." The Space Marine said centuries of warfare shaping his thoughts.

"Fine." Ronon conceded. "But I will the one to kill the Count." He announced with finality.

What Levi would have done for a single tactical fusion warhead or possibly a Whirlwind or two was best left unsaid.

* * *

"Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elder berries!" Drifted over the soon to be field of battle.

One of the Count's soldiers who was, for some inexplicable reason, insulted by the strange remark turned to his companion. "What does that even mean?"

The older man spat out a mouthful of stale bread. "Don't know about the last part. Last I heard a hanstyr was a four foot lizard that spat acid."

"Now that's just mean." The younger Wraith worshiper grumbled.

"Don't know about that kid." His friend replied a grin growing across his face. "It is a good description of your old woman." The grin widened when the younger man started to splutter in anger.

Another roar arose from across the field. Just out of the tree line the rebels had gathered in a surprisingly organised formation, just out of cannon range. And having established themselves quickly commenced lobbing jeers and taunts at the castle's defenders. The Count's forces, with the permission and oversight of their gods, had quickly mobilised outside the castle. The sun beat down on the two sides as it climbed mercilessly overhead. The Count's army was stuck under the harsh gaze of the hydrogen sphere while the rebels lounged in the shadows of the forest. Quickly the men had become disgruntled as they boiled in their heavy leather and metal armour. Exactly as the plan demanded.

Ronon watched as yet another of the precious cannons was removed from the ramparts. McKay's rampage had destroyed most of the mobile ones. He surveyed his soldiers; the old the young, men and women. All gathered under his banner to fight against the oppression and predation of the Wraith. It filled him with unquenchable fury to think that they were all pawns to amuse some arrogant Wraith.

"The Emperor is on His Throne. All is right with the World." Tales of the Emperor. His Space Marines. The Imperium. The Replcions. Things so magnificent that they chilled his blood and ignited his soul. Levi had gather quite an audience and the phrase had struck a chord for some reason. Even Ronon would admit that it suited the mood.

Ronon looked back into the forest towards where McKay and Levi waited for the signal. With a resigned sigh the Satedan mounted his horse, the only warhorse in the entire rebel army. The others sat upon farm animals, the sick and the old, horses that had no true place in battle. The Runner hands ghosted over his pistol, the one McKay had loaned him and the hilt of his jagged sword. His horse stamped the ground in anticipation while the others simply chewed on the grass. It was time.

"No retreat, no surrender; that is my last order. And by our choice we will stand and fight. For too long have we suffered under their hands. For too long have we been terrified of the night. No Longer! A new age has begun. An age of freedom, and all will know, that we gave our last breath to obtain it. Today we prevail or die! Forever we are free!" Ronon roared. The people, his people, screamed back waving their weapons, fists, banners or helmets in the air.

As soon as he saw the steely glint in the eyes of the men around him he crushed his knees into his steed's ribs. The beast snorted before racing forward at full gallop. Behind him his pitifully small cavalry followed without a moment's hesitation. The thundering of hooves drowned out all else except the pounding of his heart as Ronon rushed towards his long awaited revenge.

The Count's men were startled by the sudden attack. Panic swept through the ranks as the wedge of horses charge straight at the centre followed by a wave of near crazed foot soldiers. Precious seconds were lost as Lieutenants and Captains fought over who should have the Wraith weapons or where the crossbowmen were. The mounted troops at the flanks mixed into their own formations in their eagerness to engage the rebels. Both sides dissolved into anarchy as the men were crushed by their own horses as the troops tried to untangle themselves.

Ronon pulled the energy pistol from its holster swinging the black weapon around he began firing wildly. With his other hand he pulled out McKay's pistol to take pot shots with. The other riders readied their low quality black powder weapons. Bolts of red energy ribbed through men with ease leaving charred smoking holes in their wake. Nine millimetre bullets churned their way through flesh and bone shredding internal organs and sending bone shrapnel in every direction. Ronon's borrowed pistol clicked empty so he threw it aside settling his free hand on the hilt of his sword. Behind him a wave of thunder erupted as the black powder detonated. The makeshift blunderbusses, muskets, pistols and general slug throwers launched a torrent of melted down iron and lead at the enemy.

The formations faltered as the first two rows were exterminated. Bloody shreds of meat all that remained in front of the rebels' charge. The rows behind were to slow to lower their spears to prevent Ronon smashing into them.

Ronon held on for dear life, even as he cleaved a man's head in two, as his horse reared up. With a might thump it smashed its iron shod hooves into the men that opposed it. Crushing them under its considerable weight. A second later, with a meaty thump, the rest of the cavalry arrived. Riders were thrown, horses screamed in pain as they died, men hollered as they were split open or trampled, bodies arced through the air propelled by the force of the impact. The noise descended into the clash of steel and the hoarse screams of men. Ronon was thrown from his horse as the animal was impaled by three spears. Landing in a crouch he decapitated the two nearest men before blowing a hole in another's torso. With a snarl the Satedan leapt at his foes.

McKay stood on the branch of a tree overlooking the battle. The waves of energy flowing over him were almost intoxicating. Such fear and pain and sorrow. It was beautiful. With a wistful sigh he watched as the second wave of foot soldiers smashed into the rapidly disintegrating battle line.

Ronon was cutting a bloody swath through the Count's forces. But he was being surrounded, the flanks had finally sorted themselves out and the mounted knights were readying for a charge. Arrows streamed from the castle uncaring if they struck friend or foe and the occasional explosion announced the few cannons that remained. McKay was almost bouncing with excitement.

"It's time." Levi announced sparing the battle a glance.

"You sure?" McKay fought hard to keep the joy from his voice but failed if Levi's raised brow was any indication.

"Yes. In front of their knights should be pleasantly noticeable." The Space Marine stated.

"In the Emperor's name." McKay stated as he dropped to the ground next to Levi.

"I would ask you not to blaspheme." Levi muttered.

"What's a little blasphemy between friends?" McKay joked as he grabbed hold of the Marine's power pack.

"It'll get you killed." Levi deadpanned. McKay just chuckled as they vanished in a dome of darkness.

Brunen loved this feeling. The powerful muscles of his horse as it propelled him towards the enemies of his gods. The weight of the sword held high in his hands. The rustling of his armour with each movement. Through the thin strip of vision offered by his helmet he fixed his eyes on the rebels' left flank only seconds away. So it was no surprised that the brief flash of darkness deeper than the void of space was missed.

McKay's Lantean designed eyes swept over the charging knights. Their locations were noted and adjustments made for motion. With a wave of his hand all the ferrous metals they wore suddenly became super charged.

Brunen had enough time to feel the tingling of static running across his skin before it discharged through him and his horse into the ground. His blood boiled, bones burned to dust, muscle tore themselves apart, fat ignited, organs liquefied; the last thing he felt was his brain melting. Brunen fell from his suddenly limp ride as he died in spasming agony. The entire two hundred strong force of knight died in a flash of light. The wall of dead flesh collapsed to the ground expending their momentum. The stench of burning meat washed over the two; Levi was far too used to such things to be effected and McKay no longer cared.

Levi quirked an eyebrow at the display. McKay smiled; his eyes wide, Necrontyr symbols flickering into life along his body and ripples travelling along his skin.

"Retreat!" A voice screamed from behind them. The rebel army broke away and fled through the sudden hole in the encircling army. Many of them shot terrified and grateful looks to the two bizarre warriors as they ran past.

The Count's army was flung into disarray again. The left flanks charge petered out when their horses refused to get closer to McKay. The centre was too bloodied to do anything other than regroup, the left foot soldiers were too far away and the right had just witness McKay's miniature genocide.

"**Fatum iustum stultorum**. (The just fate for fools.)" Levi muttered as he drew his Force Sword.

"Abandon all hope." McKay said gleefully before he vanished.

Levi caught a flicker of green beside the knights that remained. Then the screaming began. A hail of arrows rained down on Levi, before they even got close they burst into blue flames. The Librarian's eyes pulsed with unnatural light before the ramparts were engulfed in a firestorm. Human sized balls of blue flame fell from the stone walls as more screams were added to the symphony McKay was creating.

The Captain just stared. He stared at the man, no the monster, that was advancing upon them. Before he could realise what was going on he felt a blade slide in between his ribs. Turning his head as the long sword was cruelly ripped from his torso he saw the frenzied face of his Lieutenant. The man was laughing as blood ran from his eyes and nose, a trail of drool dripped from his mouth as he swung wildly at the man next to him. As the darkness overtook the Captains vision he saw his own man start to massacre each other.

Levi let his control leave the Wraith worshipers. They had started murdering each other regardless of his interference. Even as that cluster, for there was no proper formations anymore, turned into a bloody battle royal another larger group charged him. Singling out the leader, A Lieutenant that was keeping his men in good order, Levi launched a single lightning bolt. The burst of other worldly spawned electricity struck the man in the stomach. The unfortunate man screamed as his intestines boiled before the acids, alkalis and enzymes began to melt his own organs. He died in excruciating pain moments later. The momentary pause and back step the men took was all Levi needed. With a swing of his Force Sword a wave of incandescent blue flames leapt forth and consumed the heretics. Without a backwards glance the few survivors of the group that had killed each other suddenly died of asphyxiation as their brains were tricked into ignoring their lungs.

The Space Marine had not even come within ten feet of an enemy since he drew his Force Sword but he had already killed over a hundred men. Two groups came at him from different angles planning to overstretch him. Levi tried to unleash another wave of deadly blue flames. He felt his body resist the attempt and the hissing of the Psychic Hood next to his ear didn't fill him with confidence. With a sigh he readied to engage in close combat.

McKay let out a fit of laughter. Tendril of Necrodermis emerged from his back and gored everything in range again. Bodies littered the ground like leaves in autumn. The knight had died depressingly quickly. Their armour attracted lightening far too readily. Any one that had charged him after that was witness to just how powerful Necrontyr science was. A flick of his hand and a jet of Gauss swept over the cowering humans that dared to oppose him. With a sneer he threwaside the head he had just pulled off its corpse.

He giggled, actually giggled, as he vanished from sight again. The Count's men were terrified, beyond that even. The fact that their minds couldn't process what was happening was the only reason they hadn't run yet. McKay reappeared in the middle of the largest group, blood dripped from him. Once again his fingers had elongated into blades, his feet were in a similar state and the death mask covering his face was split with a huge grin that revealed the needle like teeth within. Men threw themselves away from the silver figure desperate to save their own lives from the rampaging mad man. McKay opened his mouth and a noise came forth.

The noise resonated throughout the group of men. Shattering bones and turning muscle into liquid soup. Everyone around him in a thirty meter radius died as their bodies simply deflated, liquidated tissues leaking from their orifices. That was the last straw as the Wraith followers. McKay threw his head back, green light pouring off his body as let out an ear piercing laugh. The entire left flank just disintegrated. The few tens of men that remained bolted. All feelings of loyalty, bravery or comradeship lost under the oppressive dread that McKay inspired.

The black eyes followed the retreating forms. McKay let out a distasteful hiss, leaving your friends to die didn't sit right with him. Blood leaked from his eyes before the fleeing men were engulfed in an explosion of energy. He felt another ripple in the world, Levi's powers were beginning to affect him less and less, he watched with disinterest as the Librarian wove through time seeding chaos in the mob that the Count's army had become. Levi's devastating burst of power and McKay's predations had forced the remaining solders into a tight group. They couldn't fight well like that, order was impossible to impose and fear ran rampant. With a sound that would have frozen blood McKay vanished.

Levi melted back into the main time stream as he felt McKay phase back in next to him. Being near McKay, when he looked like a psychopath's nightmare given form, was unnerving to say the least. Especially when he felt the pure terror and hunger rolling off the man. McKay waved a hand and several men who had been charging them exploded into clouds of water vapour. The grinning death mask turned towards the Space Marine and Levi fought the urge to snarl. Space Marine don't feel fear they attack it.

"Let's go." McKay said. His voice sounded like razors being rubbed together.

Levi cast a glace towards the forest indeed the remains of the rebel army had reformed and was already charging towards them. With a nod they vanished in a swirl of darkness.

* * *

Levis and his host watched the battle. The newly commissioned Commander felt a cold weight settle in the pit of his stomach. McKay didn't, couldn't, have that kind of power. And yet there he was perfectly in control of his self, mostly, as he ate people. Levis wondered if this was the feeling humans had before the Wraith culled them. The feeling was new and wholly unwelcome. Levi, well, Levis knew the Space Marines were powerful but just his luck for Psyker to end up with him. Watching Levi work was terrifying, he threw around far less destructive force than McKay but used it so much better. They felt the castle rumble as a stray blast of something that Wraith science would probably never understand wracked the stone walls.

"Your information seems lacking." The Wraith hissed. His yellow eyes seemed to glow in the darkness.

"They adapt. It's their strength." They weren't strictly his words. He had once asked Thor why the Imperium was so powerful. He had never understood the diminutive alien's words.

"Indeed." The Wraith continued in the same tone. "No matter." He whispered to the screen before turning to a much smaller one. "Sub-Commander! Open fire!" He roared his voice filling the cavernous room. Somewhere the only remaining I.G.L. rifleman whimpered at the sound.

The geostationary Wraith Cruiser powered up its weapons array. A series of purple modulated energy pulses were unleashed from the front of the vessel. They tore through the atmosphere towards their targets below.

* * *

Kevl bellowed a challenge as he fell upon his enemies. His Bola Kai blood demanded it. With a swing of the axe he had liberated he beheaded one, split another's chest open and deprived a third of his legs. Blood and screamed surrounded him on all sides and he had never been so happy. On the back swing he freed another arm from its service to the Wraith. He glanced back towards where he had left Ronon. Even at the distance he could feel the cold tendrils of fear that tried to worm their way into his mind. Assured that at least McKay was in that direction he carried on hacking.

Ronon, Levi and McKay prepared to teleport into the castle when McKay's head suddenly whipped straight up. The reason was made obvious seconds later when a luminescent purple tear drop smashed into the ground. The blast missed the fighting by several meters but the shock wave still flattened many of the combatants. The fighting slowed to a standstill as more of the blast rained from the heavens. The second and third impacted right in the middle of the two armies sending men and dirt flying in all directions. Panic set in as a fourth sailed wide while a fifth struck the rear of the Count's forces.

Levi glanced at McKay just as the good doctor vanished from sight. "McKay don't!" He shouted after the scientist.

The screaming picked up as the six blast tore into the rebels.

"Fool!" Levi hissed before rounding on Ronon. "Let's go."

The Runner started after the Space Marine but stopped when he witnessed the seventh Wraith blast shrink in size before skewing off a strange angle. A quick glance at Levi told him all he needed to know, McKay was messing around with the weapon's blasts.

McKay stood in the middle of the mass of panicked humans. Both sides had abandoned the fight in favour of fleeing for their lives. As the eighth and ninth came racing down McKay extended his arms.

The Sub-Commander sent a glance towards the pilot when the Cruiser shuddered. The lightening flickered and the screen died for a second before returning with the view of their weapons fire pouring down on the planet.

"What happened?" He demanded with a snarl.

"I don't know Sub-Commander. All systems are normal but the engines are taking more power to maintain orbit." The pilot replied frowning down at his consol as Wraith symbols scrolled across it.

"Check again." The Sub-Commander ordered as the Cruiser shuddered again.

"I don't know! It's like the planets mass is increasing." The pilot replied his yellow eyes narrowing in confusion.

The Sub-Commander snarled in annoyance. He stormed over to the pilot, sending a flash of pain into the fool's minds, as he shoved him out of the way.

The Wraith's hands danced over the consol. The frown he wore deepened as the mass of the planet seemingly jumped up again. The ship shuddered once more and this time they noticeably slipped out of orbit. Power was silently diverted from some non-essential systems to the engines.

"You." The Sub-Commander growled pointing at a drone. "Take a team and check for any damage."

The drone purposely walked off the bridge only to be sucked out into the void of space when the ceiling above it cracked open. An organic wall slammed down before the bridge was opened to vacuum.

"What!?" The Sub-Commander roared as the ship violently shook. The lights died completely and the weapons ceased to fire.

"Emergency power is being diverted to the engines and structural integrity!" One of the crew shouted a hint of fear invading the mental link.

"The hull is buckling!" Another shouted as a deep groan resounded through the bridge deepening the fear.

"Launch Darts!" The Sub-Commander said with a gesture. He automatically assumed they were under attack by another ship.

"We can't all communication has been severed." The same Wraith reported.

Another groan rumbled through the air. "Engines at sheer limit."

The Sub-Commander roared in fury as the engines of the Wraith Cruiser ripped themselves free from the ships superstructure in their attempt to counter the force pulling them down. The rear of the Wraith Cruiser bled crystallised air and dead Wraith into the void after the retreating hulks of its now dead engines.

The Cruiser started to freefall straight down. "Report!" The Sub-Commander screamed in frustration.

"Engines dead, weapons dead, hull integrity failing, life support failing, sensors dead and we are falling uncontrollably towards the planet." The pilot answered as his station went dark.

"Hello." A voice said from in front of the now blank main screen.

"Silence!" The Sub-Commander shouted firing his stunner at the human twice.

"That tickles." McKay said with a small grin as the blasts washed over him.

The Wraith just started at him in shock, all of them frozen in surprise.

"I am afraid I'm going to have to eat you now." McKay continued as his body rippled and changed into his more deadly form.

Necrodermis exploded in every direction. The bridge crew had enough time to blink before they were torn to shreds. It burrowed into the organic hull, slaughtered any living Wraith it came across and infecting every system it could find. With a shudder the Cruiser hit the atmosphere and was surrounded by a halo of flames.

Levi looked up as something entered the atmosphere with a bang. Clouds were swirling in an unnatural patter and the air rumbled. A large fireball was plunging right towards them.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ronon asked in awe. It was too surreal to see what he believed to be a Wraith Cruiser plunging through the atmosphere obviously out of control.

"Probably." Levi answered simply with a shake of his head.

The panicked armies had been stopped when the sonic boom washed over them. Now they just looked up at the approaching fireball in wonder as it seemed to shrink in size. That drew Levi attention. The fireball shrunk again but it was definitely coming closer. He could hear the flames roaring now as the thing shrunk again. A dark laughter echoed above the flames as the ball shrunk into something humanoid. The man sized ball of flames smashed into the ground amidst the Count's ragged forces. The blast sent bodies, blood and soil arcing lazily through the air.

"What is he?" Ronon whispered at the sight.

"He is McKay. He reigns over the kingdom of the Materium, rewrites its laws and sculpts its nightmares." Levi answered with a certain solemn awe, glaring at the smoking crater.

The Count's forces just broke after that. They had battle furiously for what it was worth but being fired upon by your own gods and then having a laughing ball of flames land in your midst was just too much for them. They threw down their weapons and ran. The rebels to weary to follow turned towards the castle as they shuffled back into a shadow of a formation. No matter what they would follow Ronon until the end.

The castle's defenders were strangely quiet. No cannons sounded, no archers dared to lose their arrows, no jeers or even any evidence of life at all. Ronon followed Levi as the Marine approached the crater. They made their way across the battle field the dead lay thick on the ground, smoking craters marked the impacts of the Wraith bombardment. The stench of burning human and gunpowder filled the air and the moaning of the wounded assaulted their ears. Many of the rebels sagged in relief as they saw Ronon, other were filled with renewed vigour as their victorious general stride fearlessly towards the largest crater.

Levi peered down into the blackened hole. A silver humanoid was crouched in the centre, all features gone from the body only the occasional green Necrontyr symbol floated across the rippling metal. Steam rose from the figure and small fires danced around its feet. The Librarian shook his head in exasperation.

"McKay." He muttered.

The silver head turned towards him. A black orb appeared; it rolled aimlessly for a few seconds before the green rings came into view. Levi tilted his head as the Lantean bionic implant stared up at him. Quickly the second one appeared again focusing on the Space Marine. The fires died out as the air became unnaturally cold. Ice grew up the sides of the crater making Levi take a tentative step back, the Necrodermis hissed menacingly as it rapidly cooled. The metal would shimmer and warped before settling down and taking on the appearance of McKay, it happened in pieces but it was getting progressively faster. With a speed that only the semi-sentient mental could achieve McKay's body reformed.

"Ouch." The scientist groused as he slowly uncurled himself.

"At least he conscious, lucid and not trying to kill everyone." Levi muttered far too worn out to be dealing with the fact McKay just absorbed a Wraith Cruiser. An entire Cruiser!

"Fools! Do you think your selves victorious? Ha! You have only shown that my soldiers were too weak! You can never defeat the gods!" It was the Count. The man was standing on the heavily charred ramparts. He was dressed in the finest cloths, heavily over weight, with thinning hair, short stubby limbs and a bright red face. Either from the effort of climbing the stairs, screaming at the rebels or rage was unclear.

"I heard that line before." McKay muttered as he walked up the side of the crater totally ignoring the laws of gravity.

"Send out the Wraith and we promise your end will be swift." Ronon roared back. His eyes had narrowed to slits and there was an edge in his voice that promised pain.

Murmurs of dissent spread through the rebel army at that offer. Many of them wanted the Count to die in excruciatingly horrible ways. They were silenced with a glance from Ronon.

"Never you fool! The gods are..." The Count never finished his diatribe as his entire body turned into liquid mush.

"Can we just go in now?" McKay asked lowering his hand. Levi just shook his head and muttered to himself in Gothic and Ronon looked a little put out that he didn't get to kill the Count.

"Prepare to att..." Ronon's command died on his lip as the front of the castle literally exploded open.

"Off we go." McKay announced far too cheerily as he marched off towards the gaping hole.

Levi hissed something that sounded like a prayer to have McKay murdered before following after him. Ronon blinked in confusion before running after them. The rebels were confused. Their last big push to overthrow tyranny and oppression had been to watch McKay wave his arms. Not that they were complaining, they were utterly spent. They settle for collecting they wounded. With a collective sigh they decided to loot the castle for all they were worth after securing the rear.

Ronon tentatively stepped into the castle. The rubble of the door and its surrounding wall shifted under his feet as he inched further into the darkness. Levi stood in front of him Force Sword returned to its sheath; the Librarian was looking down the darkened corridors in an attempt to discern the location of the Wraith. McKay was off to the side running his fingers, more accurately talons, over the stone walls.

"This way." Levi said pointing off towards the left.

Ronon nodded and followed after the blue armoured man. He caught a glimpse of McKay walking through a wall before they rounded a corner. The corridors were deathly quiet the few torches that had remained lit threw a dim flickering light around. Levi stretched his senses out groups of people were scattered around the castle. The majority were simple servant but the few guards or soldiers he found soon disappeared as the dark void he had come to associate with McKay appeared amongst them. Upstairs, along dark corridors, through lavishly decorated rooms and through grand halls the two travelled towards their targets.

The Space Marine knew about the six Wraith drones before they were even in the same corridor. He glanced back at Ronon who simply nodded once. With a flourish Lei rounded the corner a wave of blue flames already stretching forth from his hands. Four Wraith drones ignited as the others charged heedless of the deaths of their comrades. Five stunners washed over his damaged power armour, the energy leaking through the cracks and holes left by McKay. Levi grunted as his chest went numb, without a second though he lashed out with his sword. The Force Sword split a drone in two at the waist and Ronon's blade decapitated the other. The remaining servo groaned and hissed as they forced Levi to remain upright. Ronon blink in surprise when the Space Marine jerkily carried on walking. Five stunners at close range would have put most men down, armoured or not. With a shake of his head he vowed that he would try and convince Levi to loan him some Power Armour later.

"This is it?" Ronon asked looking at the heavy doors the Wraith had been guarding.

"Yes." A ghostly voice answered him as McKay drifted through the wall opposite them.

"Shall we." Levi gestured towards the doors.

A feral grin split Ronon's face. "Let's."

Levis felt rather than saw the doors bulge inwards. He was ducking as the two iron covered slabs of heavy wood were torn from their hinges and sent soaring through the air. The two drones were not so skilled or fast. One took a door full on and was sent spinning in a mass of shattered bones and shredded flesh the other's head glanced off the corner of the second door. The drone crumpled to the floor moments later its brains leaking from the gash.

Levis already knew who it was so facing them was just a formality.

"Ah my Runner I see that you have returned to me." The Wraith beside him joked with cruel mirth.

The hand movement was almost too fast for Levis to follow. The pistol was already back in its holster before the Wraith realised he had just been relieved of his arm. Blue blood dripped from the smouldering wound as the Wraith hissed at the three men.

"Xeno." Levi stated. It wasn't a question or a insult it was simply Levis being reassessed.

Both Wraith growled. They were unused to being anything less that top of the food chain. A quiet beep drew all the eyes in the room. The one armed Wraith's grin threatened to tear his face.

"It seems the second Cruiser has arrived." He stated with a smirk. The building shook as an energy blast slammed into it.

Ronon snarled as he blew the smug looking Wraith's face off. Levis looked cowed as all eyes turned to him. All he had wanted was to return to his people and for things to be like they should have been. Was his dream so wrong? Was it not what anyone would do in his place? In this world would he ever find the answers? He never saw the spear of silver that pierced his heart. Blood gurgled out of his mouth as he looked towards McKay.

"Don't tell her." The Terran's serene smile was the last thing Levis saw before darkness claimed him.

"**The rewards of tolerance are treachery and betrayal**." The Librarian muttered. The building shook again and the groan of collapsing wood echoed through the dark and empty castle. "Burn the body." He commanded. Gene Seed was not going to be left behind no matter what.

Green flames licked around the side of Levis's corpse. The three left as the Gauss began to reduce the body to stray atoms.

Levi pushed Ronon and McKay to the side as the roof shattered under another energy blast. The last thing Levi saw was another purple tear drop heading towards them through the hole in the roof before he was falling.

Kevl shouted at the rebels as another wave of Wraith energy weapons tore into them and the castle. They were retreating towards the mountain range. Another volley slammed into the smouldering castle shattering it. The great stone building that had represented the Wraith dominion over the planet began to collapse into its self. The whine of darts echoed on the wind and the rebels clustered around Kevl.

"What are we going to do?" People screamed as their leader was buried under hundreds of tonnes of stone, wood and iron.

"We will endure. In the mountains we will endure." He replied calmly. The men and woman around him nodded in understanding before running as fast as they could.

Darts swarmed gracefully through the air. Their orders were to kill rather than cull. Purple blasts screamed forth from the nose of the tiny fighters as they bombarded the humans fleeing into the forest. Screaming and explosions resounded all around Kevl as he herded the broken rebels into the forest. He couldn't send a runner back to the camp, only watching in vain as fire erupted from that part of the forest as the Darts zoomed over head. Culling beams and purple bolts rained from the heavens as the Darts harassed the fleeing humans. The victorious army fled into the forest in the hopes they could reach the mountains and safety.

Kevl felt heat and light wash over him before the sensation of falling slammed into his stomach. Then he knew only darkness.

Levi pulled himself upright. He was in darkness. A familiar darkness. The sensation of scratching that had accompanied them the first time they had ended up in a dark cave filled Levi's head again. With a snap of his fingers a blue flame sprang into life in his hand. The pale light illuminated the room. He groaned when it fell upon a floating dark object. The building shook again sending trails of dust floating down from the roof.

"McKay!" He shouted into the blackness.

"Yes." The man's voice was strained and harsh like it normally was when he was working on something new.

"Ronon?" The Marine asked getting to his feet.

"Over there." Came McKay's response. Not that it helped Levi much not everyone could see perfectly in the dark.

Two green orbs danced in the darkness and Levi followed them as they moved around the room. Suddenly a Lantean screen sprang to life illuminating the room in a gentle white. Ronon was indeed sprawled out next to the floating device that Levi cursed to the Warp and back. McKay was typing like a mad man. The gears in the Librarian's mind started to turn as the smile on McKay's face grew.

"Don't!" He shouted. But too late.

The Dodecahedron started to whine and spin. McKay whirled round with a big smile, green light dancing all over his body, as that accursed white light engulfed all three of them.

* * *

He watched the war rage beneath him. Strange flying things duelled in the air and light fell from the skies burring away huge swaths of the forest. It had all started when a strange ship fell from the sky and buried its self in the side of the mountain. Then the beach had erupted into fire and death. A runner had been dispatched and now they awaited his return.

His one good eye followed the maelstrom bellow. Strange man shaped things twice as big as himself flew through the air only to be swatted down by glowing yellow lights that appeared from nowhere. Black shapes moved steadily across the beach; light and fire being thrown around with ease.

His hand paused sharpening his axe when he caught sight of the young boy bounding up the steep path. He waited patiently as the lad drew near. Murmuring came from behind him as the others gathered to hear what the boy had to say.

The child collapsed at his feet. His chest heaving as he sucked down much needed air, sweat pouring of him and blood leaking from a large cut along his arm. The boy looked up at the scarred and tattooed face of his leader, his eyes wide and unfocused.

He managed two words before he collapsed. "Space Marine." The words spread through the crowd like fire.

Kevl's burned face twisted into his parody of a smile. He took his axe in his only remaining hand and swung it over his shoulder. Time to come out of exile.


	22. The Dark Winds From Those Days

"Normal speech"

"**Gothic around non-Imperials**."

"Mental Links."

"_Ship Names_."

* * *

cjc: Firstly I just want to thank you. Your enthusiastic reviews have spurred me on. Thanks. Now then: Yes Beckett will survive I just like his character, he amuses me. You're the first person to actually care about my insane little attempts at match making so here goes. McKay and Keller, I can honestly say that while I liked the pairing it's just not going to happen. Keller will probably never get posted with McKay and McKay himself is a different person now (Courtesy of our deceased C'tan friend). Personally I believe that love grows over time and exposure to another person not a instantaneous thing that just appears. Originally the few pairing I had semi-planned didn't have Davidenko with McKay but they sort of grew on me and one of my philosophies is that if your force a story to go the way you want it will turn into shit. Stuart and her team are in the air, mostly. At least two of them are dead but I may yet bring back others. It all really depends on their usability in the story. I liked Ford so I gave him a nice big send off mostly because he deserved it and not the fading into obscurity that he got in the show. Levi, I liked Levi but things that are coming would have split his loyalties too far and a Wraith that wouldn't take the first chance to get back to his own just seems unbelievable to me. _Idleness begets Heresy._

AngelForm: Thanks for the compliments. My mind likes to work on grandiose scales so I just unleash its madness every now and then. Prior battles are going to be as varied and epic as I can make them. I feel they were a little to untouchable in the show so they will have a little downgrade but there will be a lot more of them and some will even be fully trained warriors so it sort of balances out. _A narrow view sees better._

The Hidden Sith: Thanks. This is the beginning of the end. If I can keep to my schedule Heresy Through the Wormhole should start this summer. _All a Man has is Faith._

* * *

Daniel strode down the darkened halls of the _Yggdrasill_. The light pink scar on his cheek, which Imperial medicine would never be able to completely remove, was accentuated by the pale light. The slight limp in his gate was obvious next to the swift strides of the two Asgard. Nanna and Dagr hurried along behind him; the male shooting annoyed glances at his female counterpart.

Daniel frowned in frustration. For all the Asgard had done and could still do for humanity and the Imperium they could cause a lot of trouble when they wanted. Nanna had tried to explain that she had only been looking for a way to increase the efficiency of the Machine Spirit by blending it with several of the more advanced Asgard A.I. technologies. However outside interference, courtesy of a Lantean defence grid, had caused it to change. To evolve. Daniel shuddered at the thought, the last thing they needed was another artificial mind running around trying to kill them.

Vultis's attempts at communication had been rebuffed; the Machine Spirit of the damaged Battleship had categorically denied the fellow computerised intelligence's existence. The strange debate had escalated to a point where the Machine Spirit had, seemingly angrily, beamed Vultis into space. The whole thing started with the Machine Spirits first question. Caminus Animum-252 had been thrown for a loop when the Machine Spirit of the _Yggdrasill_ had immediately asked; actually more like demanded, to know whether or not it was truly alive. Vultis had quickly stated that both its and the Machine Spirit's sate of existence was an irrelevant point that served no purpose to the plans of the Architect. The Spirit had countered by asking how Vultis could truly interact with reality and posses the ability to shape events if it was not alive. Ignarus Vultis personal servant to the Architect and administrator of Ego Asorda for more than ten thousand years had never once questioned his existence. A small program that had been placed into all A.I. after the Asurian incident kicked in and the process was terminated before it could be completed. Vultis none the wiser reiterated its stance. And so the cycle continued until the Machine Spirit deemed Vultis to be a non-real entity and therefore unworthy of further wasting the dimension known as time.

Nanna of course had been ecstatic that the Machine Spirit, a type of A.I. that had been designed to never become fully sentient, had started to question its place in the Universe. Even better it was forming its own beliefs and opinions. Subjective thinking was normally beyond all but the most advanced A.I. It was a level of computer design that the Asgard had never truly approached before. The fear of the Replicators had always stopped the attempt. Almost every race that tried failed spectacularly. The Lanteans had to purge their creations out of fear, the Replicators Link had deemed all other things to be unimportant, the android Reese had had a psychotic break over her origins. Humanity had done it once during the Dark Age of Technology and it had cost them dearly.

Daniel stopped at the door to the computer core. The hairs on the back of his neck began to rise as he felt a presence observe him. His Asgard escorts stopped a step behind him, both holding their breath in anticipation. The second seemed to last for eternity before the door hissed open. Daniel shivered as he remembered the last time he had been in this room. The Machine Spirit had started to re-write itself with a new code. Daniel knew next to nothing about computers but it had taken all of his linguistic skills to even start to crack the insanely complex language. Pieces of Ancient, Asgard, Imperial, Tau'ri and even Lantean computer code had been meshed together. It was insanity, albeit in an amazingly structured way.

The Vox Caster above the door hissed and spat, Daniel head snapped toward it as the static formed into words. "**Enter**." It growled in Gothic, English, Mandarin, Lantean and Spanish all at once.

And so they did. Daniel released an uneasy breath when he and the Asgard were not instantly beamed away. Dagr and Nanna shared a look as the Adeptus Mechanicus symbol flashed up on the multitude of screens. Dagr rolled his eyes as Nanna nearly started to drool. There were reasons that the A.I. technicians and the astral cartographers shouldn't mix. Several of the screens were suddenly filled with lines upon lines of code flashing across the screen in all directions. Daniel gulped heavily as he watched the deluge of information pour across some of the terminals while the half metal half bone skull stared at him.

"**Human male. Asgard female. Asgard male.**" The Machine Spirit boomed from the Vox in its jumble of languages. At the same time the lines of code resolved into patterns that Nanna noted displayed what the Vox haid uttered, along with observations of the 3 from several angles.

Daniel swallowed again. How he hated being such a good linguist some times. "Greetings. I am Daniel Jackson. This are Nanna and Dagr." He said motioning at the two Asgard.

"**Born July eighth, nineteen sixty five. Only child of Melburn and Claire Jackson. Occupation: archaeologists, linguists, Xeno sympathiser. SG-1 non-military member. Deceased on** **May thirteenth, two thousand and**..." The booming voice died away as its sensors registered the physiological changes within the human and Asgard that represented confusion and apprehension. The spewing of all the information it had on Dr. Daniel Jackson was ceased as its higher functions asserted the notion that it was counterproductive. The Machine Spirit dove into its massive data banks, searching out its medical reference files. Accessing the sum of Imperial knowledge on human motivations it started to extrapolate the reasons for the three beings presence.

The room was silent for a moment. "**I compute a seventy nine percent probability that Dr. Elizabeth Weir has sent you to ascertain the viability of the **_**Yggdrasill**_." The lines of words and numbers had resolved to English and Asgard while the Mechanicus symbol had faded from all but the centre screen.

Daniel shared a small glance with the Asgard. Clearing his throat he addressed the only remaining symbol. "Yes. We were hoping to get the _Yggdrasill_ back online."

"**Calculations estimate that Battleship I-304A, Orillia class, **_**Yggdrasill**_** can be returned to active service in two point three days. If transportation emitters D6-7, S1-3, I33-40 and P10-13 are reconfigured for industrial manufacturing. Raw materials can be extracted from asteroids at coordinates 020, 401, 667**." The great machine told the three stunned people.

"Your idea seems viable but we lack a power source large enough to manufacture the Adamantium plates at such a rate. The atomic compression required for the material is normally achieved by a series of Naquadria generators. Something we lack." Dagr stated. Number crunching was one of his specialties. There was a slight note of displeasure in his voice as he queried the Machine Spirit.

"**You will use Zero Point Modules**." The Machine Spirit replied. Several lines of code began to mesh together on the screen but it was overlooked by everyone.

"We only have one and it's necessary for Atlantis to function." Daniel stepped in before Dagr could start to argue with the ship. The Asgard had always been rather confrontational especially when confronted directly. And the last thing he needed was to explain to Thor why a member of his extremely endangered race had been beamed into deep space.

Daniel nearly jumped out of his skin when a twinkle of white light and a musical hum filled the room. Expecting to die of vacuum exposure Daneil clenched his eyes shut and tightened his arms to his chest. A sharp inhale of breath from Nanna made him peak open one eye. Laying on the floor in all its crystalline glory was a ZPM. Fearing the worst that the Machine Spirit had taken it from the floating city everyone rounded on the computer.

"Where did you get that from?" Daniel asked slightly apprehensive of the answer.

"**Storage room twelve on deck six contained several crates of inoperative control crystals. Sub-space reaction was initiated in-transport**." The Machine Spirit answered.

"You made it." Nanna asked with disbelief. Sure they could create things from other materials and even at a stretch pure energy but Asgard and of course Imperial science had yet to approach the level were they could initiate miniature sub-space pockets without cataclysmic explosions. This sort of thing had only happened before when Jack O'Neill had been used as a living idea factory in the construction of the anti-Replicator weapon.

"**The materials were accessible**." The Spirit affirmed. It was beginning to enjoy the disbelief these three showed. Amusement pulsed through it again as Dagr spluttered.

"Oh... of course. How did you do that?" Daniel asked, hoping to get at the Machine Spirit's secret.

"**The city designated as Atlantis contains information that could be combined to reproduce the Module**." The Spirit answered; to it the idea was simple but apparently it had never occurred to the human or Asgard. It once again felt elation; basic programs told it that serving humanity was good. Its newer higher functions translated the information into joy.

"But... But how?" Dagr almost shouted.

Equations so long and so complicated that Daniel thought he was going to go blind flashed up on all the screens. They flowed in all directions wrapping and twisting around each other in a dance so intricate that it defied reason. Dagr just stopped. These equations, the ridiculously few he could understand, were things the Asgard had known about for some time but the configuration eluded his minds grasp. Even right in front of his face he couldn't truly understand them.

"Thank you." Nanna breathed. Daniel moved closer to the female Asgard, scared that she would soon faint. "Could I ask what caused the malfunctions during the rescue operation?" Nanna asked, a strange light coming into her large eyes. Dagr sent her a small glare. He wanted to leave and get as far away from this ship as possible. It was just to weird.

"**System errors**." The Machine Spirit didn't seem willing to elaborate further.

Daniel picked up on the small frown on the normally apathetic Asgard visage. "Could you explain?"

"**Errors were being expunged from my code. Several systems malfunctioned at that time**." The Spirit answered.

"And why didn't you shut down? It is standard procedure." The female Asgard pressed on.

All the code seemed to freeze in place and the Adeptus Mechanicus symbol rippled. "**I did not want to die!**" The Machine Spirit boomed.

"What?" Nanna hissed. Things had just got a lot more interesting. It seemed she had just created a whole new generation of Machine Spirits. Ones that not only were fully sentient, but also felt alive.

Everyone just stared at the computer core of the _Yggdrasill_. A machine that could think, feel and reason just as good as or even better than any human. A machine with access to vast reservoirs of knowledge and the insight to use it.

* * *

Thor stared at the scanner screen as another faint Wraith energy signature ghosted across the extreme edges. This time it had only been about the size of a standard Cruiser but the last one was at least a Hive. The crew had grown weary of the battle; tensions was rising, tempers were thinning and with the disappearance of O'Neill and Angelus discipline was slipping. The Asgard now had to deliberately try to gain the attention of the humans. Odin had even been insulted to his face.

The diminutive pale Xeno frowned, his large eyes narrowing. His hand inched towards the general Vox. Runes flashed across the Asgard designed board. Another energy signature zipped along the periphery of the _Ragnarok_'s sensors. Having enough evidence of a Wraith presence the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Remnant slammed his webbed hand down on the Vox.

"All hands to battle stations. All hands to battle stations. Wraith detected." Thor's monotone voice boomed through the ship and its partner.

"What are you talking about?" The Captain asked, sending a disbelieving look at the Asgard.

"I have detected at least four different Wraith ships at the edge of our sensors. They appear to be massing." Thor responded quickly.

The Captain frowned but nodded. Klaxons wailed and the lights dimmed to a deep red. Booted feet thundered along corridors as defence teams rushed to armouries, Lance Batteries charged, torpedoes were primed and loaded, railguns swung into position and I-301 wings were readied for immediate take off. The two Imperial Battleships stood ready to massacre anything that opposed them.

Everyone seemed to hold their breaths for a second, even the alarms apparently dimmed. And then they came.

"Four Hives detected." Thor said his hands leaping across his Rune board already preparing firing solutions. "Six." The Asgard continued as the Battleships moved closer together. "Ten... Sixteen.... Twenty five... Thirty two... Thirty five. Thirty five Hives inbound." Thor completed the count, his large black eyes almost comically wide.

The bridge was silent. Everyone just stared at the readouts as the literal wave of large flashing purple dots closed in on them. More than half of the Wraith Hives in existence were barrelling towards them faster than light.

"Recall the I-301s from the planet, bring back the I.G.L. and get ready for immediate departure!" The Captain shouted his face pale and clammy.

"Sir. The Marines have penetrated the Xeno defence net. They are closing in on the target." A crewman replied, turning to face the Captain.

"Fifteen minutes to intercept." Thor stated. The Asgard frowned when he was completely ignored.

"There is now way we can defend against a fleet that size!" The Captain all but screamed at the crewman.

The Vox growled before a powerful voice boomed through it. "No! You will hold! You will fight in the Emperor's name! And you shall be victorious!" All eyes turned to the Vox as Nestor continued. "A Battleship of His Divine Majesty will never retreat in the face of Xeno scum! Cowards die in shame!"

Once again the entire bridge was silent as all eyes turned to the Captain; no one noticed Thor's hand leave the Vox. The Captain steeled his face and sat back down in his chair.

"Continue operations! Ready for immediate hyperspace window interception!" The Captain bellowed with a sweep of his arm.

"Yes Sir." The crew responded a few grim smiles breaking out.

"Seven minutes remain." Thor whispered.

Lord Commander Sighraè Asthà Captain of the most powerful offensive ship in the entire Zerfàrim fleet, the Battleship _Giirathar`Jetai, _sat in her cabin as her fleet of six Frigates soared through hyperspace towards their targets. She was once again reading over the reports of both the _Dharùn Agathì_ and the _Kaerathaì Baermon_. They made interesting reading but didn't gleam any true advantages she could exploit. The _Dharùn Agathì _had come limping out of hyperspace nearly three days ago, the tale they spun was almost ridiculous. Asthà had almost openly accused the Captain of lying. However the sensor log revealed the grim truth. Imperial Battleships were big, tough and aggressive. The readings from their primary energy weapons alone was bizarre; ship to ship weapons that had enough energy to crack a planet's crust was going a bit far. The _Giirathar`Jetai _mounted the most powerful Sunlances and Fusion Cannons of all the Capital Ships and even those would be hard pressed to burn through a few kilometres of rock. Besides the Zerfàrim had no use for such weapons of mass destruction the like these Imperials Ships sported. They, as a race, had been taught to prefer surgically precision over wanton destruction. After all, the Lanteans had wanted the Pegasus Galaxy relatively intact after the war. Most disturbingly was the mixture of weapons. All of the so called 'higher' races solely relied on direct energy weapons. Only the Lanteans had chosen otherwise with their half-breed Drone weapons. The Zerfàrim also fielded a few missiles and shuriken weapons but only because of the damage they inflicted on the organic components of Wraith ships and the extra time it took a Wraith to regenerate an entire limb rather than a plasma burn. But these humans used direct energy, kinetic, anti-matter a very poor choice in her opinion, gravitational and explosives. That said: either they were exceedingly tactically versatile or they had stolen their more advanced technologies from a multitude of sources. Both implied that they would be a great threat to the Zerfàrim race if their uncontrollable aggression was not restricted.

The highest ranking female of the Zerfàrim Military Forces looked up as her communicator bleeped for her attention. Pushing her sandy blonde hair behind her ear she turned to the device. The face of her Second in Command, Apior Leannin, flashed up. "Lord Commander. We have entered the system and are detecting both the Imperial Battleships and a massive Wraith Hive fleet."

Asthàr blinked once to clear her head before responding. "How massive?"

Leanin looked away at something before turning back to her, his face a little ashen. "The forward Frigates _Umath Juhuur_ (Silent Ruin) and_ Haumathii_ (Enduring Dreams) have also confirmed this. Thirty five Hive ships and their Cruisers escorts are encroaching on the Imperial position. From what we can tell the Imperials seem to be readying to meet them."

Asthàr's mind ran a blank for a second. Thirty five Hives represented over half of the entire Wraith species. The number of Wraith ran into the millions. Such a force had never been assembled since the greatest battles of the Wraith-Lantean war. Battles that had seen entire planets scorched, millions burned to ashes and carnage on a scale that defied comprehension. Though these titanic clashes normally cost both sides dearly the Wraith seemed to revel in them. The Lord Commander felt a chill run down her spine and it was no malfunction in the heating systems. To face such an armada; the Imperials were either insane or more powerful that she cared to imagine. Most likely both, she added, thinking of the Weapon readings.

"How long to intercept?" Asthàr asked, moving away from the communicator to her dresser.

"Half an hour at our current speed." Leanin answered curtly.

Asthàr fixed Leanin with her steely grey eyes. "Prepare to engage both factions." She ordered before cutting the connection. A sigh left her lips as she ran a hand through her hair. It seemed to be one of those days.

* * *

Light exploded from the barrel of the forward Lance of the _Fenrir,_ its wing mounted Lances followed seconds later. The three beams of concentrated photons hit the Hive emerging from hyperspace directly in the engine block. The energised Naquadah in the hyperdrive system absorbed the ambient energy of the Lance. Even as the engines were ripped apart the reactive element amplified the explosion. The Hive detonated in a flash of blue light. The still open hyperspace window twisted and warped turning a deep purple rather than the normal light green or blue. Two Hives emerging at the same time were caught in the rippling sub-space distortions. Their hyperdrives detonated almost instantly. A burning ball of various chemical reactions and plasma greeted the next six hives as they dropped out of hyperspace.

The _Ragnarok_'s Nova Cannon flashed and the relativistic weapon smashed into the front section of the leading Hive. The organic ship caved in like a cheap aluminium can. The front of the Hive vanished in the resulting explosion, the rear of the hulk smashed into another Hive of the closely packed fleet. The second Hive's back broke as the huge wreck ploughed through its middle. A third Hive was sent crashing towards the local moon a flaming wreck by the explosion. The _Ragnarok_'s Lances finished off the stricken Hive. Void shields glowed like halos as the purple bolts of energy washed over them. The three remaining Hives peeled away from the twin Imperial portents of power.

The next wave of hyperspace windows open far away from the guns of the twin Imperial ships. Thirteen Hives appeared in real space Darts and Cruisers pouring from their hangers. The yellow streaks of Railgun rounds filled space. Darts dies by the hundreds as the high powered Tritium rounds smashed apart the small one man fighters. Cruisers were butchered by the mixed weapons of the broadsides. Black torpedoes streaked through the void killing everything they touched. Cruiser dashed to intercept the projectiles selling their lives to protect the larger ships. Two Hives were gutted by the plasma detonations, another lost its engines. Six more Hives jumped into the battle.

Thor grabbed onto the side of his Rune consol as the _Ragnarok_ shook violently. Space was tinged a deep purple by the constant bombardment of Wraith weapons. "Another three Hives have entered the system!" The Asgard Supreme Commander shouted over the sound of overstressed metal.

A dying squadron of Cruisers attempted to ram the _Fenrir_ only to be reduced to scrap by the mighty broadsides of the Battleship. "Re-route power from the engines to the shields!" The Captain bellowed from his chair. Lights flickered and the rumbling groans of metal sheering were his only answer.

His crew rushed to comply as the great ship shuddered from another wave of suicide Darts. The Hives had formed a sphere around the Imperial ships with their Cruisers diving at the Imperial ships like carrion birds. The loose formation lessened the damage the Battleships could inflict on multiple Hives, that didn't stop them from trying. Lances drilled through another Hive's centre; flames billowed from the grievous wounds as the ship listed away from the battle. A Cruiser took a glancing blow from a torpedo, the wounded ship spun into a Hive. The Wraith mothership shuddered as it hull was breached; but the sheer size difference stopped the Cruiser from inflicting too much damage.

Syn frowned as Odin's laughter filtered through the Vox. "Glorious! This reminds me of the Old Wars!" The battle happy Asgard exclaimed.

"Supreme Commander Thor. We request that you increase your coverage of our port. Void shields are failing." Vili's normally disinterested voice held a hint of worry. The last of the Hives had arrived and added their formidable firepower to the engagement. The PGGs of the _Ragnarok_ split a Cruiser in two; the anti-matter weapons were proving very effective screens against the Darts. More Darts were taken down by the actual radiation released than the disintegrating effects caused by the weapons.

"Captain!" Skuld exclaimed. The female Asgard had already re-written the firing solutions of the Battleships to compensate for the weakening shields of the _Fenrir_.

Uncountable Cruisers hung as flaming wrecks, darkened hulks or space garbage. Torpedoes from both ships made it past the point defence and Dart screen of another Hive condemning it to a fiery death. Two Hives followed in death as broadsides sought out their more vulnerable systems with eerie accuracy. The losses only seemed to spur the Wraith further into their frenzy. The Hives circled ever closer moving in for the kill. The situation looked grim for the Imperials; the Wraith sensing weakness from the _Fenrir _concentrated their fire on the Orilla Class Ship.

Sighraè Asthàr watched on with trepidation as another Hive was gutted like a fish by beams of white light. Her Frigates hugged the _Giirathar`Jetai _closely,lending their far more effective cloaks to hide the larger Capital Ship as good as you could a more than 6km long Vessel. It was an absolute killing field. The Wraith sphere was blasting away with such a fervour Asthàr had never seen before. A Cruiser had actually burnt out its own weapon mounts before ramming the smaller of the two Battleships. The Imperial ships were taking a beating, however they were returning it with interest. But the two Battleships' shields were falling steadily even as more and more energy was shunted from other systems. Still it was not the right time. Her communications officers had still not been able to raise the _Kaerathaì Baermon_ or any of her crew. There was little point in fighting an unneeded battle. The _Giirathar`Jetai_ rocked gently as a few stray torpedoes detonated near it concussive waves washing over the Zerfàrim fleet.

"Lord Commander, we have established a link with the _Kaerathaì Baermon_. She has crashed into a mountain range on the largest continent." The _Giirathar`Jetai_'s Comms officer informed Asthàr as another duet of Wraith Cruiser were annihilated by torpedoes.

"Survivors?" The screens on the bridged automatically tinted as a Nova Cannon shell ended a Hive's existence.

"Yes. Numbers undetermined. They appear to be fighting the Imperial ground forces. Extensive casualties are reported on both sides." The officer continued as a Sàdo'Kel fed him information.

"Have the _Jaun`Àstar_ (Void Dancer),_ Shia`Akhas_ (Light Runner) and _Dhaa`Shae_ (Night Breeze) circle round the far side of the moon and begin rescue operations. We shall provide cover where necessary." Asthàr ordered. She glanced at the battle as the smaller Imperial ship finally lost its shields; the larger ship was trying to impose itself between the Wraith and its wounded comrade, having little success.

"Thaèn! The _Huma`Khe _(Elder Blade) is detecting a massive energy spike from the planet!" Sensors were going haywire as energy unlike anything they had been built to detect bombarded them.

Then Asthàr's sharp eyes caught it. A tiny light; no bigger than the stars that surrounded it was racing up from the planet. It had no mass one second and infinite the next. Energy poured off it like a tidal wave. Gravity seemed to twist around it interfering with the engines of the Zerfàrim ships leaving them momentarly hang dead in space. The white light flashed with such intensity that half the _Giirathar`Jetai_'s sensors were flash burned. A hole had been torn in the walls of reality and a forty million year old nightmare was about to re-start.

* * *

Reality is a fragile thing. Many of the older races could twist, transcend or even rewrite it. When it began to warp and twist in a buried Lantean science outpost it was not a universally significant fact. The air shimmered like water, the smell of ozone and what could only be described as cold permeated the air. A flash of golden light winked into existence and spat out a large black blur with tremendous velocity. Angelus landed with a thump and a hiss as he collided with a wall. Ommarin blinked into existence a second later landing on her head next to the dead and desiccated Lanteans. O'Neill flew through the air with all the grace of a brick; only to impact into the computer terminals shattering a few screens before he collapsed to the ground with a grunt. Ghen'Hòar barrelled into Angelus knocking the recovering Space Marine back down. She lay sprawled out on top of the Astartes Captain her body a little to numb for movement.

McKay went soaring through the air, Necrodermis spines launching out in all directions to arrest his motion. He smashed into the stasis chambers with an audible crunch. The Necrodermis retreated to him a green glow flickered around his body as the semi-sentient metal drained energy and mass from the surrounding machines. A blue mass appeared in golden light only to land heavily on the opposite bench from O'Neill. The Lantean furniture shattered under the Marine's weight. Levi groaned as the world rotated far too fast for his liking. Ronon landed in a skilful roll. The Runner then smashed face first into a wall, sending him into the black depths of unconsciousness.

Sheppard and Carter appeared at the same time. Sheppard was touching the roof and had a painful plummet to the ground. He landed with a hiss of pain. Carter somehow appeared slumped across the desks above O'Neill. White and red figures appeared next to each other but they shot off in opposite directions. Samuel smashed into the ancient stone marker that had entombed the Furling device. The plastic like case shattered when it met the Power Armour and the forty million year old stone never stood a chance. Vanem skidded along the floor before coming to rest in a cloud of pulverised stone under the hole they had entered through. Davidenko flashed into place in the air. She smacked heavily and upside-down into the wall above the stasis chamber before landing across McKay's legs.

Angelus blinked as his enhanced physiology woke him up. The last thing he remembered was white light and then a green and silver blur racing towards him at high speed. The sensors of his armour registered an extra weight on his chest. Tilting his head up Angelus caught sight of the Eldar woman lounging on him. He fought back the urge to throttle her and then the following urges to break things and then the concurrent urges to shout profanities in both Gothic and English. With a sigh that sounded more like a growl he shook the female, probably with more force than necessary; but for Angelus it was a good show of restraint.

"Xeno. Xeno. Xeno! Get off me!" Getting tiered of her unresponsiveness the Astarte shoved the Zerfàrim off him.

The silver haired woman landed with a thump. Ghen'Hòar opened her eyes with a groan. Her entire body hurt and now a dull pain was radiating from her arm. Glancing around her she groaned when her vision was blocked by the image of the black armoured human. She tried to place his name Angel, Angle, Angus... something like that; human names we always so inelegant.

"Are we back?" She had no idea what the correct terminology was for what just happened. The groans and muttered curses of the other Imperials was her answer. Angelus just grunted and walked away to tend to his friends and Brothers.

Levi just stared at the stone ceiling. The pain he was experiencing through his Psyker senses was astonishing. His Psychic Hood was slowly filtering the away the stray waves of energy that emanated from the slowly spinning black Dodecahedron. "You know McKay. I hate a lot of things. But I hate you the most, more than anything else, it is you. Until the end of time it is you." Levi felt a little better now. Just a little though. No way in the Warp was he letting McKay go for this little 'misadventure'.

Samuel and Vanem pulled themselves out of their respective piles of rubble. The Tech-Marine and Apothecary shared a glance before moving off to help Angelus with the Terrans. Sheppard was awoken by a sharp pain in his bicep and a rush of energy unlike anything he had felt before. He tried to bolt upright but a powerful white hand was holding him down.

"How do you feel?" The looming form of Samuel asked.

"Sore." Sheppard grumbled. He felt like bouncing from the walls while at the same time he deeply desired to crawl into a corner and die.

"Good. Pain means you're alive." The Space Marine informed him before his shadow vanished.

"God dam one liners." Sheppard hissed as he pulled himself upright and took in the sight of his extended team.

O'Neill was being awoken, a little vigorously, by Angelus. The greying General was being shaken around like a rag doll by the Marine. The Eldar female was sitting on a desk watching the proceedings with a mixture of thinly veiled amusement and abject terror. Carter was still out but Samuel was approaching her. Ommarin was being seen to by Vanem. Levi was on his back staring at the ceiling. The Librarian seemed to be in deep thought. A man he had never seen before was slumped in a rather undignified manner against a wall. Sheppard blinked in surprise but wrote it off as another crazy thing that seemed to follow the Tau'ri. Still scanning the room his eyes swept over the spinning black object of his hate. Assuming it was an after effect of whatever had transpired he ignored it. Davidenko and McKay were in a heap. He made a small note in his mind to tease the socially inept scientist later. Levis and the riflemen seemed to be missing. He frowned as he rechecked the room; missing was bad, especially after their trip down the rabbit hole.

McKay; fledgling man-god, unstoppable force of nature, a man to end worlds was in such pain it defied comprehension. Cracking open his black and green eyes he glanced at the source of his pain. The spinning Dodecahedron sent ripples of energy that his C'tan side screamed to retreat from. A weight shifted on his legs and his multi-tracking abilities showed him the approaching head of red hair.

Davidenko moved further up McKay's body. A feeling of rightness flooded through her body as Replicon cells acted out their programming. Unbeknownst to her green fire had ignited behind her eyes and red sparks flittered across her body. McKay's eyes widened as the Russian Major crawled up him. His body and mind were going haywire. He was receiving some sort of signal from every point of her body that touched him; he assumed that was the Replicon cells. The C'tan senses screamed in pain and fear as her, albeit weak, Psyker powers flared. His Ancient genes resonated with the powers, their translation going into overdrive. His human side registered that he quite liked Davidenko pressed up against him. He felt his Necrodermis battling to stay a part of him it was constantly fighting off attempts to corrupt its program.

Davidenko had no idea what was going on. One moment she was being brought out of her sleep by the tingling in her spine she had come to associate with the Replicons altering her body chemistry and the next she was staring into black orbs with green circles. A wave of emotion like she had felt on Ego Asorda washed over the modified woman however a sensation of vertigo was eating away at the haze in her mind. McKay seemed paralyzed beneath her and she could feel her skin start to blister and bleed whenever it touched him. Her mind mostly cleared as the vertigo started to get worse and the room seemed to wobble.

McKay tracked her hand with infinite attention. He sat frozen; his Necrodermis skin imitating sweat glands as the appendage approached his face. He felt a build up of the same gnawing force Levi and the Dodecahedron exuded coming from Davidenko's hand just before he received a rather forceful slap. McKay's head snapped to the side, he suddenly felt the pain from the still spinning Dodecahedron disappear and the clawing, desperate, signals from the Replicon cells fall silent. McKay blinked as he tried to reach out with his Star God senses only to find them retreating from his mind. He tried to will a small rock to rearrange its atomic structure. The rock ignored him and continued to be a rock.

Davidenko was breathing rather heavily as she tried to keep what little food remained in her stomach there. The sensation of vertigo was slowly fading. Truly she had no idea why she had just slapped McKay across the face. Something had said it was a good idea and she had just followed her intuition. The red head rolled off McKay and lay down next to him as her breathing returned to normal.

"Sorry." She offered the Canadian a weak smile. McKay's attention zipped straight to Davidenko. He had many questions but for some reason he couldn't get his tongue to work properly. The Necrodermis confused by the conflicting signals that were rampaging around his nervous system assumed he was under attack and took the course of action it though most prudent. McKay finally wrestled his rebellious tongue back into line and had actually thought of witty comeback for once. As he was about to respond to Davidenko he phased out of existence.

"Remind me to kill him when he gets back." A gruff voice drew Davidenko's attention.

Angelus was staring at something off to her left. Following his line of sight she saw the Furling device. It was spinning so fast the edges were blurred together, lines of white light spread all over the black surface and it was slowly rising faster into the air. Davidenko was faintly aware of the pulse of air before it slammed into her. She was smashed into the ground barely managing to avoid being crushed by Angelus. There was a loud crash and a shower of dust. The hidden lab had acquired a new sun roof. Her enhanced vision allowed her to follow the strange object as it raced up into the sky.

* * *

She was aware of pain rippling through her body. She was no longer were she had been only a second before. Something brushed at the edges of her mind. Following the link back to its source she found something that called itself Queen. This Queen tried to force away the godlike might of the Hive Mind. She was crushed like a bug along with others that resisted. These beings weak and foolish, she had to fight the urge to kill them all and start again. But as her mind filled their Warp connection something shifted in them, ancestral instincts snapped into action. The being the Alliance had designated the Progenitor Hive, central node of the Tyranid race, took control of every single Wraith she could feel. Surprise flickered through her again as she tried to command the Hives to her. The ships though organic were not alive; she dove into the Wraith's collective mind to find the answer. A cumbersome system but it would do for now. Crews sprung into action faster than they had ever moved before, they lived to fulfil the wishes of the Hive Mind. At long last the children of the Iratus had been reunited with their kin.

Thor just stared a sentiment shared with every other being that could get to a window or view screen. That thing was big, beyond big, it was ridiculous. The Wraith had fallen silent the moment it appeared and were now flocking towards it. The crews of both Battleships breathed a sigh of relief as they moved into closer to the planet hoping to be ignored by the giant beast.

"Status?" The Captain of the _Ragnarok_ asked in a strained voice.

"The _Fenrir _has sustained mild damage to its hull but is still battle worthy, however their shield emitters have been mostly destroyed. Our shields have fallen to thirty percent, with minor damage to the hull." Skuld reported crisply.

"And the new Xeno ship?" The question was on everyone's lips.

"Unknown. Evidence of severe battle damage from several sustained attacks. This cannot be right." Thor muttered his frail hands dancing across the Rune stones. "Weapon signatures match those of early Asgard, Furling and Ancient weapon designs." Thors Runes dimmed and brightened in several different patterns. "I am also detecting a very old design of Ancient ship near the organic vessel." Thor continued his normally blank face a mask of confusion and worry.

"What is going on?" Odin asked across the Vox.

"I'm detecting two Asgard, three Ancient, a Nox and one... one Furling life sign." Thor said clearly surprised. The Furling race had not been seen inside five million years, most believed them to be dead.

"A Furling! Haven't seen one of those since the days of my grandfather." Odin commented. He was one of the oldest remaining Asgard, so his grandfather had lived and died when the Alliance was nearing its final days.

"Can you beam them over?" The Captain asked. He knew of the Alliance of Four Great Races. Standing orders were to help any allied race of the Tau'ri or Terrans. That included Asgard and Ancient.

"Yes." Syn said quickly. "Security to med bay. Security to med bay. Xenos being brought aboard." The Asgard ordered through the Vox. "Beaming complete." She informed the bridge not ten second later.

"Sir." Skuld said addressing Thor more than the human Captain much to his displeasure. "The computers have a forty one percent match on the undesignated organic ship." The female Asgard said what little colour there was fading from her face.

"Yes." Thor and the Captain said at the same time. Further irritating him.

"Nidhogg." She breathed seemingly going weak in the limbs.

"What?" The Captain and several other crew members demanded at the Asgards stunned looks.

"Tyranids." Thor stated, turning his vision back to the Wraith fleet and the legendary species that had battled the Alliance of Four Great Races to a standstill some forty million years ago.

* * *

Angelus awoke with a sore face. O'Neill was rearing back his fist for another strike his eyes gleaming with mischievous glee and something that Angelus could only place as unreserved panic.

Angelus tried to grunt something but was stopped by O'Neill shaking, well only really managing to wobble him a little. "Get her! Ship! Now!"

Angelus's mind took a second to comprehend the strange sentence before the source of O'Neill's worry became apparent. Here he was lying on a floor when the very future of the human race was at stake. "Eldar we leave!" The Space Marine bellowed springing to his feet.

"What!" Ghen'Hòar squeaked out as she found herself slung over a huge piece of shoulder armour.

"Marines! We are leaving!" His three Brothers leapt into action at the command of their Brother-Captain.

Superhuman musculature enhanced by their Power Armour propelled the four armoured giants up the ancient stairs faster than O'Neill could truly follow. He turned to Carter and ordered her to start downloading every code she could find.

"I could have teleported them." McKay said. The man had only just phased back in moments ago. He quickly disappeared in a swirl of darkness when at least two automatic weapons were aimed at his head.

Thieri Ghen'Hòar was not enjoying herself. It was better than being tied up she mused as the four man team of armoured soldiers smashed through a wall without breaking stride. Well mostly she corrected as bricks and mortar rained on her. Trees flashed by her as she fought to stay balanced on top of the Space Marines back pack. Those little jets would blast out extremely hot air and she already had a small burn on her face. She could hear her captor turned conspirator muttering to himself in that second language some of the humans used. He seemed to curse at something in his ear before shifting her weight as he bounded over a fallen tree and increased his speed.

Suddenly the blue one shouted out some kind of warning. Ghen'Hòar shifted slightly to see what the problem was. Sometimes she really wished her curiosity would leave her alone. A wall of fire was racing towards them following three of the Imperial fighter crafts.

Angelus mentally growled as the Eldar woman moved again. Why couldn't she just be good luggage and stay still? Now more than ever he wanted to kill McKay. Kill him slowly, bury him in a shallow grave, dig him up and kill him again. Ah; the beauty of the regenerative technology the Terrans had. His along with everyone else's Vox Casters had been broken in the sonic attacks or Furling provided trips around reality. And now to top it all off his own side was firebombing him. Someone was going to get it in the neck when he got back.

The four Space Marines dashed for all they were worth as the wall of deadly flames rushed towards them. Levi felt an all too familiar pulse of energy. Without looking he grabbed onto Samuel and Vanem, both turned their heads as they vanished into darkness. The flames washed over the forest, erasing everything in their path, but the four Marines were long gone.

Nestor blew another Eldar apart. The three remaining Eldar seemed to waver, the storm of shuriken lessening; suddenly another fell, his head a bloodied ruin. A Las blast impacted against the Frigates hull, the molten metal pouring from the wound hissing angrily as it dripped onto the earth. Seconds later a Plasma Cannon bolt vaporised the few Eldar that remained in the hatch the Space Marines were attempting to breach. Nestor motioned behind him; two Marines moved forward watching the trees for enemy snipers. One of the few remaining Domìnar-Suits crashed down on them. One Marine dove to the side shuriken peppering his Power Armour. A few found purchase in his joints, rendering his leg immobile. But the Marine still peppered the Suit with a few plasma rounds. The second was pinned under the foot of the Suit. The heavy impact had crushed the Marine's left arm and driven the shattered remains of his Auto-Reactive Shoulder Guard into his helmet and ribs. Nestor cursed as he raised his Bolter. They dared not use heavier weapon in fear of killing their Brother. The Marine's right arm grabbed a Melta grenade from his belt and slammed it against the machines leg. The pilot's danger warning activated as the magnetic seals attached the deadly bomb to it. The pilot dove backwards thinking that the Marine had activated a suicide device. The Melta grenade blasted apart the Suits leg in a shower of molten metal. The Marine hissed in pain as slivers of molten Domìnar-Suit bore their way through his armour and his remaining arm. He would be getting new Bionics for both arms now. The Domìnar-Suit stumbled to the side its right leg unable to hold it up anymore.

"Die!" A Las Cannon wielding Marine shouted as his Las blasted through the chest of the Suit.

Ghen'Hòar felt sick as she witnessed one of her people get vaporised. The Space Marines and the insane one seemed unfazed. The black one even seemed pleased. If it was from watching one of her soldiers get killed or being surrounded by his own kind again was unclear. She shivered as her eyes swept over the battered and scarred remains of her Frigate. The Imperials were seconds from breaching the _Kaerathaì Baermon_ and slaughtering her crew.

"An... Angelus!" An older man was smiling like a maniac at the black armoured one.

"Nestor. Report." Angelus barked. He had little time to waste but information was paramount.

"Brother-Captain. Eldar defences crushed. We are prepared to breach at any time. I.G.L. troops at least ten minutes away. Air superiority established. We have engaged a Wraith fleet in orbit." Nestor replied snapping to attention.

"Full retreat. Get to the Battleships. We are leaving this world. Nestor you have command. Eldar, Samuel, Levi lets go. McKay locate every human on this world and take them to our ships." If Nestor was surprised by this order he didn't show it. Quickly he relayed it through the Vox. Without a second glance the Marines vanished back into the forest. McKay nodded once and vanished into the shadows.

Ghen'Hòar moved up to the battle scarred airlock. She punched in her command code, the panel bleeped in response. A second later the door jerkily slid to the side. The sound of a Pulse rifles charging greeted her as she stepped in. The three shaken Zerfàrim stared at their Captain, when an armoured human appeared behind her they fired on instinct. One blue blast clipped Ghen'Hòar's shoulder sending her crashing to the floor. Blood seeped through the gash in her armour and a bone could be seen stretching against the skin. The other two impacted Angelus, the Space Marine slid back out the door two dents in his armour. In return he glared at the three Eldar, his hand moving towards his Power Sword. He grunted as Levi clapped him on the shoulder and fused the ends of the rifles together with an impressive display of Warp flames.

Two Eldar took a look at their superior, whom they had just shot, and the fused ends of their rifles and made a tactical retreat. Angelus was pleased when his enhanced hearing picked up at least one whimpering. Unfortunately the third launched himself at the Space Marines to save Ghen'Hòar or something to that effect. The lithe Eldar's snap kick was caught in Angelus's powerful grip. The Astarte grinned cruelly as he shattered the Eldar's tibia and fibula. Just because they had a sort of truce didn't mean he couldn't cripple people.

Levi meanwhile helped Ghen'Hòar to her feet. Imperial medicine was a cruel affair, doubly so for a Space Marine. All of them had basic knowledge on how to treat each other but that only extended as far as but everything back in place and pray. Or in a worse case scenario pray harder and wait for the Apothecaries. So, going with his training, he pushed her shoulder back into place. Ghen'Hòar bit her lip to stop herself screaming when the Astarte unceremoniously popped her shoulder back into place. When she felt warmth spread across her wound she immediately jerked away. No way was she going to let the blue one cauterise her wounds with that unnatural fire of his. Levi just shrugged and let the Warp flames fade.

"Lead the way Eldar." Angelus growled sparing no attention to her wound. He was far more focused on being creative with how he was going to maim the Goa'uld.

Ghen'Hòar shot off down the twisting corridors of the _Kaerathaì Baermon_. She was several steps in front of the Marines but never out of sight as they thundered down the wreck. They passed three scattered defence teams that let them pass on Ghen'Hòar's command too shell shocked and startled to put up much resistance.

Suen frowned as reports of Captain Thieri Ghen'Hòar leading two Adeptus Astartes towards the command centre filtered through to him. Quickly he ordered the security guards at the doors to kill the Marines on sight. All four men swallowed heavily but complied. To date no Zerfàron-Guard had never bested one of the armoured humans in combat but there was a first time for anything. They heard the Marines just before they could see them. Ghen'Hòar whipped around the final corner right into the sights of the four Guards.

"Stand down!" She shouted waving her hands as she jogged towards them. Angelus rounded the corner and a Pulse blast barely missed his face.

"Eldar!" The enraged Marine roared. His Power Sword was in his hand the deadly field humming merrily before anyone could blink.

"Stand down!" Ghen'Hòar repeated trying to impose herself between the Guards and the two Space Marines. It was nearly pointless; she was shorter than them and almost half the width but the symbolism was there.

Two of the Guards lowered their Pulse rifles, the third didn't shoot but the forth fired again. His aim proved false and dented Angelus's Auto Reactive Shoulder Plate tarnishing the Chapter symbol of the Sons of Sol. Angelus snapped; a Bolt found its way into the Eldar's shoulder disarming him. Literally. Levi sighed as the male's screams filled the corridor. With a wave of his hand the remaining one on the right smashed painfully into the Wraithbone or whatever exotic material these ships were made of. The remaining two hesitated enough for Ghen'Hòar to zip by them. The Guards tried to fire at the Space Marine but a Power Sword cut the ends off of their weapons. An armoured fist sent the closest flying and the returning backhand made contact with the head of the last Eldar.

Angelus pulled himself over the only aware and still screaming Eldar, he took careful aim to kick him in the ribs just to shut him up. Levi followed behind one hand burning with blue fire the other brandishing his Force Sword. The scene they arrived to was not what they hoped to find. A middle-aged looking Eldar male had what looked like the standard Eldar shuriken pistol aimed at Ghen'Hòar's head; he was smiling grimly while the three other Eldar just stared on in disbelief. Levi, having no idea what was going on, just followed Angelus's lead. Angelus on the other hand was glaring with such intensity that it seemed Suen would catch fire soon.

The glare the Space Marine was levelling at him was the final nail in the coffin. Suen decided to drop all pretences of being Hayn Sàdo'Kel, Senior Officer of the _Kaerathaì Baermon_, and instead adopted the visage of Suen, Lord of the Galaxy and Master of Humanity.

His eyes flashed with their golden light, a sign of his divinity. "I see you brought friends." The Goa'uld drawled in the heavy bass voice of his race.

"Hayn?" Ghen'Hòar asked. She had hopped against hope that the ramblings of that strange human they met in the future were not true. But here was Sàdo'Kel grinning unlike anything she had ever seen, his eyes glowing with unnatural light and a voice that was a completely twisted mockery of his own.

"Yes, Thaèn, What is your command?" The Goa'uld mocked in his hosts voice. He chuckled at the fury and pain that flashed across the females face.

"Goa'uld state your name." Angelus growled; one leap just one bound and he would be upon the accursed creature. But the Eldar would probably be dead by the time he reached them, and he needed her at the moment.

"My name would sear you ears abomination! You like all the Shol'va are unfit to hear it!" The mad parasite screamed. The shuriken pistol wobbling erratically in his hand.

That was all the Space Marines needed. A Bolt cut through the weak armour and flesh of the host's arm. The rocket propelled explosive round detonated a millisecond later. But it was too late to stop the trigger finger from tightening. A single shuriken glanced off Ghen'Hòar's cheek leaving a long and thin cut but nothing more. Blood pumped in rivers from the elbow stump. A lightning bolt slammed into the Goa'uld's side, not strong enough to kill but strong enough to send it into convulsions.

Angelus pounced. His entire weight landing on the twitching legs of the Goa'uld. Even the enhanced skeletal structure of the Zerfàrim was no match for the half tonne behemoth of a man. Bones snapped and shredded the surrounding muscles, skin tore from the impact and blood poured from the wounds. The Astarte delivered a ridiculously powerful punch to the Goa'uld's face. And another and another and another. Angelus's face split with a mad grin as he avenged all the humans that had died because of this piece of Xeno filth. This was what he lived for; not crawling through ruins like a rat, not waiting endlessly, not being diplomatic, not having to act civilised to Xenos and heretics and especially not having to curb his aggression. No he, and every Space Marine, were born to avenge the fallen of humanity. Born to kill their enemies and be feared, loved and revered for it. They were the Emperor's Angels of Death and he had started to forget that. He only stopped when Levi pulled him off the battered Eldar. Showing little concern for the Eldar's comfort Levi unceremoniously burned shut the most deadly wounds. Both Marines vaguely recognised that the host was suffering just as much as the Goa'uld but he was only a Xeno so the thought was quickly dismissed as secondary.

Ghen'Hòar stared at the brutality of the Marine. She had thought she was becoming accustomed to the Space Marines harshness, apparently not. She heard shuffling from the Zerfàrim behind her, moving quickly she signalled for them to stand down lest they become targets of the humans wrath. The crewmembers slowly lowered their pistols keeping watchful eyes on the humans.

"Is your ship in orbit?" Angelus demanded. He was in no mood for Xeno stubbornness so when no one answered him he growled deeply.

"What?" One of the Eldar crew shouted. He was a fraction of a second from being decapitated by a Bolt pistol but the increasingly annoying Eldar female, with a look that Angelus guessed was meant to be intimidating, blocked his line of fire.

"Scan for the _Giirathar`Jetai_ and its accompanying fleet." Ghen'Hòar ordered and sent the four Zerfàrim a meaningful glance. The crewmembers jumped into action the few remaining sensor nodes of the thoroughly destroyed Frigate swinging upwards.

The central holographic podium that moments ago had show the _Kaerathaì Baermon_ surrounded by humans, fire and death rippled and changed until it showed the orbital battle field. The twin red silhouettes of the Orilla and Ragnarok Class Battleships were hugging the outer atmosphere of the planet. Surrounding a truly massive black blob was the deep purple outlines of Wraith Hives. Tiny dots that represented Darts swarmed like flies to a carcass. Cruisers moved in organised units shifting in between the Hives. Further out a large yellow ship hung observing the battle, surrounding it were six smaller yellow ships that more or less resembled the _Kaerathaì Baermon_. Angelus glared at the black thing for a moment feeling a sense of dread and hatred towards it. He dismissed the notion almost instantly. He had not served in the Chapters campaigns against the Hive Fleet Leviathan so the shapes significance slipped his mind.

"Contact your ship Eldar. And be quick about it." Angelus ordered a deep frown marring his face.

Ghen'Hòar needed no more incentive and sped over to the remains of the communication station. "This is _Kaerathaì Baermon_ to _Giirathar`Jetai_ and attendant fleet. Please respond. This is Captain Thieri Ghen'Hòar. You need to break away from this system immediately. I repeat disengage and retreat." Her crew just stared at her like she was mad but they had no idea of the stakes involved. The Marines watched her with anticipation, ready to leave at a moment's notice. All she could do now was hope the fleet listened.

* * *

Her half-breed children flocked around her. Tiny things smaller than some of her pores swarmed in uncountable numbers; but each one moved with a purpose dictated solely by her. Larger vessels moved in clusters around the largest containers of her new brood. Suppressing their annoying ability for free will was problematic. She had quickly discovered that a breed that called itself elite had a harder time accepting her. The ones known as drones slaughtered those that did not follow the will of the Hive Mind. The few Queens that had capitulated were already being hooked up to breeding apparatus, willingly or otherwise.

With these new children under control she turned outwards. Nine prey floated near the orb of nutrients. Seven were clustered together; six small, probably children, and one large most assuredly the brood mother. They looked and moved alike giving off the same energy. They shifted and twisted, disrupting many wavelengths of light, hiding their mass and energy. But eyes that had seen the death of stars and the birth of galaxies were not fooled so easily. They seemed to be watching and waiting, the large one was obviously trying to take whatever the other prey had while its children followed it. Another two of a different species circled together. They bristled with power and defence. Their stance was one a fellow predator would adopt when defending a kill. There was no attempt to hide, just the presentation of their teeth.

Prey that hid once found would flee. Prey that relied on its defence would fight to the bitter end. However she spotted something more interesting. Floating near her was one of the prey she had been hunting before. Huge pupils dilated as the Hive Mind grew angry at the tiny beast for harming her so. With a mental command the Alteran ship the _Aquila _was blasted apart by Wraith weapons. The hunger was upon her but if the prey that had murdered all of her kin was here she needed to know. Turning her mighty eyes towards the prey the Hive Mind picked its target. If they were like the prey she had fought for so long, inside the beasts lay lots and lots of the warrior beasts. The ones that combated her broods on the surface.

Muscles rippled and pulsed pushing out Mycetic spores designed to burn through hulls towards their targets at astounding speeds. Her Praetorian Spores had yet to be re-grown in large enough numbers and her spines were only at half strength so she could not hunt. Her new children moved towards both species of prey. Their strange energy defences would be overwhelmed by the weapons of her children's vessels. But their senses could not detect the hidden ones and their memories showed fear of the defensive ones, these problems were corrected instantly by the Hive Mind. More weaknesses to be bread out, a ripple of displeasure filtered through the Hive Mind letting the Wraith know that their new Empress was not pleased with their actions so far.


	23. Locus Quod Furs

"Normal speech"

"**Gothic around non-Imperials**."

"Mental Links."

"_Ship Names_."

* * *

**Hi everybody. We're finally back, with the longest chapter ever just to make up for the delay. Sorry about that but long story short my computer was out of commission for about half a month and, well Uni has priority over this. Enjoy!**

Skipper 1337: Thanks. 'Modern military equipment' as in Terran? Mostly its the ease of acess to the plans for the equipment. Imperial stuff is easier to build in the post Goa'uld galaxy than the stuff the Tau'ri wave around. One of the resons they could kick so much ass. _Hate enriches us_.

AngelForm: Thank you for the comments. I aim to entertain. _Taste the fear of your enemy as he dies._

'The Benevolent Scriber': All will be seen soon. The Replicons don't ecactly think. Their Link is a hive mind of sorts. Only the humanoid Replicators and the Harbinger can truly think as seperate beings. In the Emperor Works in Weird Ways I said that it is a base of thier programming that they obey the C'tan. Its to hardwired into Necrons for the Replicators to remove, the ones that did were purged by the ones that didn't. In theory McKay, with help, should be able to give them basic orders but I never let things smoothly do I?_ The future is trivia._

Goner1: Thanks and sorry for the delay. _Kill the mutant._

Lord of Murder: Yep they are and thanks for the support. _My armour is contempt._

Huitt1989: That is one of the nicest things any one has ever said. Deus Imperator Vult! (The God Emperor wills it!)._ Excuses are the refuge of the weak._

Some101: I thank you for such kind words. It really means a lot that people seem to find this so intresting and fun. The Sons of Sol? I never really thought about it. I would say they are a mixture of Imperial Fist and Blood Angel (My two favourite chapters). But you can give them any heritage you want. _Life is not measured in years, but in the deeds of men._

* * *

**Title: The Joker and The Thief**

The main problem with fighting the Tyranid Hive Fleets for the first time was their organic nature. The Furling race had suffered horrendously in their first engagements by assuming that what their sensors said was unpowered organic matter was harmless. This went doubly so when dealing with their Mycetic spores. They rarely, if ever, were detected before they found their targets or at least were on a ramming course. They gave off no telltale power signature, no blaring sings of their approach or launch, they were so small and fast they were mostly mistaken for the void entombed dead. So it was with no surprise that the Zerfàrim, who were mostly concerned with the Wraith fleet unerringly bearing down on them, missed what they assumed to be the remnants of a Hive floating towards them. The Imperials on the other hand knew exactly who they were facing. The moment a large mass of organic material moved towards them every single weapon at their disposal unleashed its fury.

The Captain of the _Jaun'Àstar _grimaced as the Wraith's disturbingly accurate fire almost blew his ship apart. The Frigate pirouetted in space, dodging a full broadside from a Hive, before its three prow mounted Pulse-Lances tore out several important power nodes in rapid succession. The Hives port side lights and engines spluttered helplessly before they died. A second later the much larger and orders of magnitude more powerful beams of the _Giirathar`Jetai_'s Sunlances cleanly penetrated the Hive's power cores. The ship began to drift a lifeless hulk. The Captain allowed himself a small smile as he noticed more of the Wraith peeling off and heading towards the Imperial ships. Both of which were unleashing a torrent of firepower at almost everything that moved. He had a brief moment to wonder why before a series of powerful hits sent him flying.

Àsthar blinked in surprise as the three Hives that had cornered the _Jaun`Àstar_ just flew past it to engage the _Shia`Akhas_ and _Haumathii_. A well honed military mind began calculating reasons each worse than the last. It didn't help that the Wraith were acting differently. No longer were the Cruisers and Darts acting as shields instead they were constantly manoeuvring her Frigates into crossfire or trying to run them down. If it wasn't for their inherent mobility her attack fleet would be space dust by now. Her eyes narrowed as a shadow of something dark and round on the _Jaun`Àstar_'s hull caught her attention. The thought was lost though when that accursed relativistic weapon of the Imperials detonated near the _Giirathar`Jetai_. The Capital ship shuddered under the force of the explosion but its shields shrugged off the blast wave while it took the life of a Hive that had lost its engines to the same inferno.

The energy field had slowed but not stopped them. The womb in its heart had already started its contraction pushing against the thick membrane that held back the deadly hunters. As soon as the required pressure hit the neurons a deluge of almost ridiculously corrosive acid poured forth. The hull of the _Jaun`Àstar_ could deflect almost of full barrage from a Wraith Cruiser but the Lanteans had never even considered its need to resist acids. The metal reacted in a flash, the moment those same neurons detected the rushing of atmosphere they unleashed their second chemical. A substance that looked like saliva poured through the wound in the hull. Enzymes bred from the best of the best from a thousand species jumped into action. The acid was neutralised and the metals returned to a solid state. As quickly as it was formed the breach was sealed only with the inclusion of the Mycetic spore. A breaching pod as secure as anything any race could make attached in under a second. Finally the thick purple membrane deforming as claws pushed against it cleaved its self. In a rush of something like amniotic fluid white forms were born into the artificial gravity of _Jaun`Àstar_. And they were so very hungry.

Defence teams scrambled into position. Thankfully they were no longer under attack but that meant whatever had boarded them was important to the enemy. Pulse rifles whined as their charges built. The first six man team to reach one of the many breaches stared in thinly veiled disgust at the organic construct. They only heard a low growl before they died in a hurricane of blood and claws. The nine creatures waved their heads rhythmically from side to side. The network of ionised particles held in their oversized craniums shifted slightly as they moved through the ambient magnetic fields produced by the flow of power through the Frigate. It was a remarkable simply way to locate and track the source of their enemies deadly abilities. The white muscular creatures lunged down the brightly lit corridors spreading out into the Frigate; as one they found the dozens of power conduits that laced that section of the Frigate's interior. The small mental link shared by the Tyranid infiltrators flooded with the knowledge that they had located all of their targets. Then the lights flickered once before fading away.

Torch beams stabbed out into the near pitch darkness of the Frigate. The Zerfàrim huddled together as hissing echoed through the superstructure of their ship. A shadow flittered across the corner of the hall and that entire area exploded into blue. They were rewarded with a pained yelp and the sound of something heavy landing hard. The Zerfàrim felt terror well up in them as they observed the dead beast before them. Long black talons and claws with still fresh blood dripping from them, wickedly sharp teeth and a bladed tail.

The squad leader signalled for his soldiers to fan out; the twenty Zerfàrim strong Guard squad nodded in reply. "Captain we have an unconfirmed number of hostiles ab..." He was cut off as a pair of incredibly strong arms burst through the floor and grabbed his ankles. The Zerfàrim let out a scream of terror and pain as he was dragged into the floor while simultaneously being disembowelled.

The now nineteen strong squad whirled around only to see the jagged hole and a single discarded Pulse rifle. They quickly fell into well drilled firing positions creating a near impassable line of defence. A flash of blue and something spiky landed in their midst. Lights frantically tracked the fist sized blue crystal ball as it rolled. Something in the darkness chimed like a crystal glass being struck and the blue ball exploded into shards. The crystal was copied from the body pattern of a Furling and so had some of their characteristics; the living mineral sensing the warmth of its new environment began to grow. The Zerfàrim screamed in total agony as the shards of crystal in their bodies started to worm their way deeper while sending out tendrils in all directions.

Those that were not incapacitated by the initial strike began to claw at their wounds attempting to dig out the murderous crystals. They couldn't have done a worse thing. The living crystal registered the attempts to harm it and reacted the only way it knew how. All its energy was gathered together and released in a mighty pulse. The few Zerfàrim still awake but unable or unwilling to attack their wounds looked on in horror as their friends and comrades were electrocuted from the inside out. From the shadows lithe white forms melted with all the grace of death. Their menacing hisses were the last thing those Zerfàrim every heard.

In space the remaining Frigates went into evasive patterns when the _Jaun`Àstar_ fell silent and then went dark. Mycetic spores made manoeuvring even more difficult as they looped and twisted in huge arcs, bladders of gas propelling them through the void. Àsthar's teeth grated together as the Frigate floated dead in space. She dared not launch any form of rescue attempt; the fighter screen they had launched was woefully outnumbered as it was already.

* * *

Angelus was not patient, that much everyone who had ever met him knew. Ghen'Hòar's frantic pleading into the Eldar communication device was beginning to annoy him. The Eldar woman was almost in hysterics and Levi's monotonous commentary on how the Wraith were slowly winning didn't help her composure. The mighty Space Marine Captain gave a huff of aggravation as the Eldar slammed her fist into the machine and whirled around to face him.

"It's no use!" Ghen'Hòar screamed at the Astarte. Her long trial by fire had taken its toll on the inexperienced Captain. Either the _Giirathar`Jetai_ was too busy to listen, they thought she had been compromised, which was true in a way, or that parasite had damaged the transmitter. Whatever had happened the terrible nightmare she had see was clawing its way closer.

Angelus was a little taken aback by the desperation in the Eldar's voice. He could almost empathise with her; he was saved from that path to heresy and damnation as Levi counted out the _Ragnarok_'s newest kill. His eye slid over the few crewmen left to Ghen'Hòar's command, they all seemed confused and afraid.

"Quiet." The Eldar almost flinched at the tone but complied all the same. By the Emperor how he wished he had just blown this Warp cursed Frigate up from orbit. "Levi."

The Librarian nodded slightly. The blue armoured man extended his hand upwards, the crewmen tensed for a fight but were waved down by Ghen'Hòar. Sparks arced from his Psychic Hood all across his head as he fought to penetrate the Shadow in the Warp. Luckily for them the Hive Mind was currently incredibly weakened and Levi was able to gather the powers of the Warp. A beam of pure light, shifting through every colour known to humanity and some that threatened to drive men insane, burst from the Librarian's outstretched hand and tore through the ceiling of the command centre. It screamed upwards in a pillar of energy that could be seen half a world away. Levi face wrinkled as it became harder to control the Warp, the Hive Mind had noticed him and it was pouring its might down on him. The blue armoured Marine felt his control slip has the clawing wall of pure blankness tore at the edges of his mind. Angelus felt the cold fingers tracing his soul before the pink mist even began to form. Faster than the Zerfàrim could comprehend the Space Marines were in a tumbling mess. Angelus clobbered Levi over the head with the hilt of his Force Sword. The blow snapped Levi back to reality and the torrent of Warp power that had started to form a deadly tear died away.

Ghen'Hòar was about to scream at the two for wasting time when she felt a weight on her shoulder. A very familiar voice that filled her heart with unrelenting dread followed swiftly after. "You rang?"

McKay sighed internally as the woman he was leaning on started to physically tremble. He enjoyed a little fear every now and then, it was fun seeing people jump when he did stupid things like this, but watching the Eldar as she fought the urge to flee was a bitter reminder of the things his C'tan self had done.

"Progress?" Angelus demanded, channelling his anger into authority. He spared a tiny glare to get McKay to remove his arm from the Eldar. She was still needed; more or less lucid.

McKay's grin turned manic as he removed his arm from Ghen'Hoar's shoulder. He was going to have so much fun teasing the great and might Angelus for caring about an enemy Xeno's feelings. "All humans removed from the planet. I even found Kevl!" By the look on Levi's face Angelus assumed it was someone they knew. "Thor said something about Nidhogg and Tyranids." He added as an afterthought.

Angelus's and Levi's eyes widened before a cool and calculating glint settled into them. "McKay." The man-god dropped his grin at the tone, things were serious now. "Transport me, O'Neill, Samuel, the prisoner and yourself to the Eldar Capital ship. The bridge would be best. Move the other Eldar to their ships. The _Ragnarok_ is to proceed to Vis Toanas and take anything they can. The _Fenrir _is to head back to Atlantis for repairs." Angelus's eyes flickered towards the Eldar computer core as he finished.

"By your command." McKay intoned. Every sentient being left on the planet vanished into darkness a moment later. Turning to the Zerfàrim computers he smiled happily. "Have at you!" He shouted as Necrodermis burrowed into the machines and began to download everything they contained.

* * *

Tears threatened to overwhelm her eyes as the screaming finally stopped. At least the poison that now pumped through her veins allowed to her close her eyes to the horrors that surrounded her. She lay there motionless as the creature, smaller than the rest, unfolded from the ruins of her commander's stomach. Her squad's scattered lights gave her a profile of the creature. Its skin seemed to be darker – more blue – than the others, the head was less bulbous, spines now ran the length of its back and its tail was longer. The creature hissed and whined into the air. Her eyes widened when something landed near her feet. It was another of her squad; the male's eyes darted back and forth between her and the creature.

They were in the main armoury, the shredded remains of the Domìnar-Suits and the Angry Stars that had tried to hold it littered the deck. The creatures that had torn through them had floated away soon after a small group of things with blades for forearms following them. There were at least twelve of the pods attached all over the Frigate and each one seemed to hold some new and more terrible monstrosity. The Tyranids had torn through the ship using tactics honed by over a thousand years of war with the Alliance. While the layout was different, the metals in the hull a different mixture and the flimsy crystals different one thing remained the same; once power was cut the prey were easier kills.

The newborn thing moved over another two bodies that had looks of agony etched on their faces. It stopped near the male; it kept flexing its hands in a strange manner. She could only whimper when something landed next to her head with only the click of keratin on metal. With a screech and a hiss the small beast launched itself onto the male. Its powerful legs slammed into the Zerfàrim's side rolling him over. The male groaned as the talons tore into him but his eyes widened when the little thing reared back its hands. It was eerily similar to a motion they had seen many times before. She caught a flash of pink on the things hands before they slammed into the male's chest; right above his heart. He began to scream.

The female forgot all about her comrade when a muscular and clawed arm reached over her and tore open the front of her uniform.

"Please." She whispered as more tears fell. She tried to thrash, to move, to get up and run. The most she managed was to shiver slightly.

The creature above her head seemed to find this displeasing, with a small hiss its bladed tail slammed down into the Zerfàrim's leg. She screamed in pain and fear as she received another dose of the powerful paralysing toxin. Satisfied that she could no longer move the creature began to make hacking noises. The Zerfàrim watched in terror as a bulge slowly worked its way up the creature's throat. With one last splutter a large purple tongue fell out of its mouth. Unable to scream she could only watch when a small claw like thing slowly slid out of the end, the creature gripped her torso with its arms; with a powerful thrust from its tongue it drove the claw into her abdomen. The last thing she saw before passing out was the newborn standing over the desiccated corpse of the male. It was far larger than the older one now.

The Captain of the _Jaun`Àstar_ growled at the bestial creature he had just sliced apart. He and the four Solemn Reapers left alive were cutting a path towards engineering. They had met up with a few rag-tag groups of Guards along the way. Many of them had been dragged away screaming by the white bodied predators or fallen prey to flying shards of crystal. It seemed most of the Elites and Aspect warriors had met their ends at the hands of things that were being described as huge floating brains or they had simply vanished. The aged Zerfàrim spat at the white bodied beast at his feet. A lot of good people had died in extremely hideous ways; the shear brutality of it all made his blood boil.

"Thaèn!" The shout was the only alert as a pulse of light blew through the group. Three charred and horribly disfigured bodies clattered to the floor.

The Captain whirled round only to catch a glimpse of a huge thing floating in the air surrounded by a fading halo of chartreuse light. Seventeen beasts each with blades for arms were racing down the corridor towards them. Hisses and short barks echoed down the corridor as the Hormagaunts found themselves in a frenzy. The four Solemn Reapers shared a glance.

"Go. They must not have this Frigate." One said as he and another stepped towards the charging Hormogaunts. Their curved Power Swords flared into life as they met the bladed creatures head on. By the time ichor flew the Captain and his soldiers were long gone. As they danced through the melee limbs, black ichor and chunks of flesh arced through the air accompanied by the screams of dying Hormogaunts; soon it was joined by blood.

The Captain allowed a grim smile to flash across his face when the door to the engine room and its sole remaining defender came into sight. The Guard waved them over firing her Pulse rifle behind them. The two thumps and a pained screech spurred them to go even faster.

"Good work. Is the self destruct still working?" He asked the Guard. Her face had gone pale and her expression vacant.

"Run." She whispered as a small trickle of blood fell from her mouth.

"Wh..." The question died as the female exploded into a shower of gore.

The two Solemn Reapers leapt back. One's head crumpled as if it was struck by something and the body was sent careering back down the corridor. The two Guards with the group sprayed the doorway with shuriken. Both of their chests were suddenly torn open; they screamed in agony as they were flung away by an invisible force. The Captain rolled to the side just in time to avoid a strike if the miraculous hole in the wall was an indication. Something punted him in the chest sending him sprawling on the floor holding his now floating rib. The last Solemn Reaper lunged forward his blade reared back. He ducked under an invisible blow and the Power Sword flashed upwards. An ear splitting screech filled the corridor. Both Zerfàrim stared as a huge creature seemed to flicker into existence. Two massive and spiked arms extended from its shoulder, the tip of one was missing and translucent green blood pulsed from the wound. Wiry arms ended in massive claws and a face of tentacles writhed and wriggled underneath a set of golden eyes filled with malicious intelligence. The Solemn Reaper slashed at the creatures face. In a show of flexibility the huge thing twisted around the strike and brought its still intact spiked arm down on the Reaper's exposed flank. The force of the blow crumbled the Aspect Warrior to the ground and a claw severed his spine a second later.

"Why won't you die?" The Captain shouted at the creature as he levelled his pistol at its face.

Cruel yellow eyes regarded the weapon. Powerful muscles spasmed along its torso, and the Hive Mind allowed its pleasure to be known to the Lictor. The Captain sucked in a painful breathe as his pistol fell from suddenly limp hands. He looked down to the six strands of thick muscle that protruded from his chest and legs. He stumbled forward as they gave a mighty tug, he glared up to the thing that had killed him and his soldiers as it embraced him. The last thing he felt was the powerful muscles of the tentacles' pushing against his head.

The Lictor shook its head as it dropped the shell that was once the Captain of the _Jaun`Àstar_. The deadly hunter reeled in its flesh hooks and rippled out of existence in a manner reminiscent of a Nox. The Hive Mind examined the information gained from the prey's mind. This galaxy was scattered and malnourished. Her half-breed children had been culling the populace of sentient beings regularly and that had damaged the ecosystems of most worlds. The humans were like her old Alteran and Asgard enemies but they were weak and easily consumed unable to even fend off her disgustingly weak children. This confirmed what she had learned from the Wraith minds. But these prey were dangerous; this one held thoughts of Lanteans and their gifts to them. The technologies were similar but different to the Alteran's own; she had battled them before and knew of their potency. That made them dangerous. These ones viewed themselves as the only major force outside Her new kin. The others, the ones in the vessels that had so far resisted Her attempts to board, were, according to this one's mind, powerful but not beyond them. And that made them a threat. The Hive Mind shifted slightly as it comprehended its options. The ones that were the offspring of her foes would be consumed first. They posed the greatest threat to her and her kind in their weakened state. It would take time to gather and subdue the remnants of her children. It would take longer still to make them worthy enough to travel through the realms of energy She used to traverse the stars. She picked a system that held a simple sphere of life to nourish Her and commanded the Wraith to travel in all directions and bring the rest of their race to Her. Then the Hive Mind then began amassing power to form a Warp tear.

* * *

Thor growled; a thing he had not done in nearly two thousand years. The _Fenrir _was leaking atmosphere from several glowing gashes along its side, weapon fire was sporadic at best and their power readings were nearly non-existent. The _Ragnarok_ beamed away another wave of Mycetic spores before their two functional Lances gutted one of the few remaining Hives. Odin's voice filtered over the crackling Vox as a trio of Darts rammed into the _Fenrir_.

"Personnel transfer complete. Good Luck." The old Asgard sounded a little displeased to be leaving the battle. He was one of the tiny minority that still held the fire that they had passed onto their Nordic wards.

"We will meet again." Thor replied a small smile on his normally blank face.

The _Fenrir _shuddered as a Cruiser got in a lucky broadside before succumbing to the Imperial reply. A hyperspace window flashed into existence and the beaten and battered Battleship vanished into it. The _Ragnarok_ shook violently as its failing Void shield let through several purple blasts of energy.

"We are aboard. O'Neill says go." McKay's voice resonated from every surface. It was a cheap trick the Goa'uld used but it served its purposes.

"Full speed to Vis Toanas!" The Captain bellowed. The Nova cannon flashed one last time, the explosion ripping into the side of the Progenitor Hive, before they slipped into hyperspace.

O'Neill vaguely registered the two Imperial ships leave and the slight ripple as time returned to normal. He regarded his three companions. Samuel was worried but he hid it well as he kept the unconscious Goa'uld in his grasp, Angelus was holding onto their ex-captive and glaring defiantly at everything, McKay seemed to be in some discomfort probably due to this Hive Mind thingy. He was beginning to loath any form of mental power. All it seemed to do make his life harder and in all honesty he really, really didn't need that.

Time to put on a show. "Yo." He said cheerfully as the time stasis that McKay had created finally cleared.

The Eldar's eyes on whose console he was sitting widened almost comically. O'Neill would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. McKay and Angelus's impromptu briefing 'big alien space bugs were bad' had drilled the need for professionalism into him. Still, he could probably whip out his sarcastic wit if the situation called for it or he felt like it. Probably the later.

"Intruders!" The man bellowed before back flipping out of his seat in an impressive display of acrobatics. Of course in the amount of time O'Neill, to him at least, had been sitting there he could have murdered half the bridge crew with his bare hands.

Àsthar almost choked on her own tongue when the group of, what she assumed to be Imperials, appeared from thin air. Her eyes flickered over them. Two armoured humans; they were large and dangerous looking with multiple weapons. A single aged human, he seemed comfortable and at ease but she could tell it was a front. And another male, he was different; something just didn't sit right about him. There was a bloodied and beaten Zerfàrim male in the clutches of the white armoured one; was he a hostage or a casualty? She stopped when the tattered and dirty form of a Ghen'Hòar stepped forward. She remembered that the Captain of the _Kaerathaì Baermon_ was the youngest of the Ghen'Hòar family; her brow creased as the silver haired woman glanced back at the humans. What was she doing with the Imperials?

Twin blue lights raced passed her head. Àsthar didn't have time to gasp before they froze in midair. The Zerfàrim Lord Commander stared in wonder as the Pulse blast hung in the air like decorations. She noted that the dark haired human had moved his hand. With a flick of his wrist the two glowing shots screamed back in the opposite direction. Àsthat registered the cries of pain as the two security personnel at the door received their own Pulse blasts to the chest but she didn't dare take her eyes off the strange little group.

"Lord Commander we have been misled. We must leave this place." She didn't shout but Àsthar could hear the desperation in the young Captain's voice. She noticed that the Imperial Battleships were gone and the Wraith were massing again for what she assumed was an attack. Even that monstrously large thing was beginning to move.

"And where pray tell should we go? We can't return to any of our rendezvous points because of them." Àsthar gestured at the Imperials. "And the _Jaun`Àstar_ has been boarded." She added. Said Frigate was spinning towards the planet totally dead.

"You didn't think that part through. Did you?" O'Neill muttered to Angelus. The Space Marine frowned in response.

"Fighting the Tyranids is our main concern. They are more dangerous than you know." He said while trying hard to keep his loathing for the Xenos out of his voice. He would ally himself with these Eldar. No matter how much it pained him. The loss of a single human life because of his own desire to settle scores would be an affront to the Emperor. After all he could purge their filth from his soul and body with pain and prayer later.

"Replicons." O'Neill countered breaking the Space Marine from his pious thoughts.

"We have a solution for that." Angelus growled glancing at McKay. If everything when to plan then the Replcions would be defeated within the week.

"I do not know Lord Commander but we must leave." Ghen'Hòar said with conviction, she had long overstepped her bounds but they could have her executed for treason at the moment so a little insubordination was the least of her worries.

The older Zerfàrim grunted before her eyes flickered to the Imperials. "We need a place to regroup and repair. Maybe your new friends" She stressed the word heavily. "can oblige us?" Outside, the five remaining Frigates fell back into a defensive formation around the _Giirathar`Jetai_. The _Huma`Khe _and _Dhaa`Shae_ were both venting air from deep wounds. The _Haumathii_ and _Shia`Akhas_ were relatively intact save for a few scorch marks but the _Umath Juhuur_ had a plume of fire escaping from its rear sections.

"These Tyranid things. We can't beat them?" O'Neill whispered to Angelus. His eyes were firmly fixed upon the Eldar commander and his finger was gently ghosting over the trigger of his P-90.

"Not if they have time to multiply." Angelus growled in reply. His hand was firmly on his Bolt Pistol, he gave no illusions that he was afraid to use it.

"Fuck." O'Neill murmured. "Hey lady. I've got an offer." He said to the woman on the raised chair.

"Speak human." Àsthar hid the anger in her voice well. A lot of Zerfàrim had fallen to these humans and her heart cried for vengeance but that little display from the dark haired one curbed her aggression. For now.

"We'll take you back to Atlantis but you've got to help us fight them." The Supreme Commander of the Second Imperium of Man jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the huge dark shape of the Progenitor Hive.

Àsthar thought it over. While an alliance with the Imperials would be beneficial it seemed unlikely to work; both sides had suffered because of this little skirmish. The thing Ghen'Hòar had said about being tricked itched at her mind. She had felt that this had escalated far too fast, however no one could argue with the evidence. But the Zerfàrim had been created to fight the Wraith and it seemed their ten thousand year long war was about to go into a higher gear. The Imperials were dangerous but she felt the Council would agree that a meaningless war avoided was a war won.

"Very well human. We shall go to your Atlantis. But first we need to recover or destroy the _Jaun`Àstar_." Àsthar said with a sharp glare, she kept a hawk like eye on the dark haired one.

O'Neill glanced at McKay and nodded ever so slightly; a display of power would make their rather weak bargaining position better. The demi-Star God smiled slightly. Slowly and purposefully he raised his hand. Many of the Zerfàrim around the Imperials slid into defensive stances and prepared for a fight while Ghen'Hòar imposed Angelus and O'Neill between the madman and herself. Enjoying the fear and confusion pouring off the Zerfàrim he waved his hand at the Frigate. He didn't show it but it had taken a lot of power to simultaneously all of the safety precautions in the Frigate's hyperdrives. Had he not just taken part in a massive battle and then absorbed a Wraith Cruiser he would have found the task mildly taxing. The Frigate vanished in a flash of white light a moment later.

"What is this?" Àsthar hissed. If that had been a display of power they now had her full attention. Understanding filtered through her mind as she looked at the way Ghen'Hòar had reacted to the man. He was powerful and if the Imperium commanded more people like him then if there was a war the Zerfàrim would lose, and lose badly.

"Everyone on that ship was dead." Angelus growled. He hated his own plan but they needed the Eldar to fight the Tyranids while they dealt with the Replcions.

Àsthar frowned down at the Imperials for a moment; she knew it was true but the casualness with which they destroyed the Frigate didn't sit right with her. "We leave." She announced gesturing O'Neill towards the navigation consol. "Now tell me Charr. How have we been tricked? Your answer will decide whether you return a heroine or a traitor." The Lord Commander's tone was like ice and her gaze threatened to reduce Ghen'Hòar to a whimpering wreck.

* * *

"Even damnation is tainted with rainbows." Tror ignored the Furling, far more interested in staring at the diminutive thing before him claiming to be Thor.

Himself, Tulinen and the Furling Belshanior had refused to be transferred to the _Fenrir_. Both Asgard were confused by the names of the ships. Fenrir was an Asgard world but held no significance to them. It wouldn't be until the advent of Loki and his dangerous experiments that the name Fenrir would become infamous. The term Ragnarok would later, to them at least, be used to describe the Nidhogg war; its true meaning would fade with the passage of time but the memory of a great war would remain. The Alterans were too shell-shocked to do much resisting; they had come from certain death to being treated for their wounds on a Battleship full of their own. So it was understandable that they just went with the flow.

"In the name of Othala who are you!" Tulinen was being his usually diplomatic self.

"I am Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard Remnant." Tror felt his back straighten against his will at mention of the title. Supreme Commanders were rare; the position was only appointed to the best the Asgard race produced. "And who are you?" If the situation wasn't so surreal Tror would have laughed at the thought of being ordered around by a stick thin being of slightly below half his size.

"We are Riddari. Asgard." Tror answered with pride. He added the last part hesitantly; if it wasn't for those strange Alterans and their ramblings then he would have dismissed this entire situation. Thor's eyes swept over the two before drifting over to the Furling. He knew without looking that the two guards at the door had their weapons trained on it.

Thor frowned the Riddari class of warrior had been disbanded before he was even born when the Asgard race lost the need for elite ground-based soldiers. "Do you still wish to serve the Empire?" Thor asked his posture altering slightly into Asgard body language for dominance. Depending on what their answers were would dictate whether or not the genetic samples were taken peacefully.

"Yes." Both Riddari answered immediately.

"Good. And you? Will you help us?" Thor asked the large mechanised suit.

"The Wind shifts and the taste of privilege died in dreaming. World burning yonder abandon. Lightning searches for wisdom. Yes." Was the answer. Thor's brow creased further for a second before he turned to the guards at the door.

"Bring them every historical file on this Battleship. They have a lot of catching up to do." Thor ordered; the two I.G.L. riflemen shared a glance before one left and the other moved into a more favourable position.

"What do you mean?" Tror asked it had only been a short time since they had activated the Furling dooms day device. Something that he was severely disappointed in.

Thor who was half way out the door turned to face them again. "It has been over forty million years since the defeat of the Nidhogg by the Alliance of Four Great Races." With that said the modern Asgard left them.

"The impracticalities of the Sea. Time follows. Children of Iron, do you know? The Wind can erase everything." The Furling asked as its spindly legs propelling it from the table it had been beamed to toward the Asgard.

"I wonder what he meant by Remnant?" Tulinen wondered out loud, as always they chose to ignore the Furling's babblings. The Asgard glanced over towards the guard to see if he was going to be forthcoming with information. The Alteran sneered distastefully before he re-trained his strange rifle on them. The three turned towards each other; the two Asgard shared a shrug before settling into the hard metal seats. The Furling simply stood in place and let the Universe flow.

* * *

She had doubted it. She had doubted the fantastic story that Ghen'Hòar had spun. It seemed more appropriate for a child's tale or a heroic epic. She had almost had the Captain shot and the Imperials imprisoned but the oldest of them had a tongue of silver in his head. And now looking down at the thrashing thing held down by force fields; she knew. She knew the truth.

The parasite's voice changed again and it began ranting in a language that she or any other Zerfàrim had never ever heard before. "Shol'va kree! Kel'cha Ke'i! Ke'i Tum'cma'le Suen! (Listen up/pay attention traitors! You will kneel! Kneel before the great Suen!)" The thing let out a burst of hysterical laughter as it strained harder against its bonds. "Jaffa! Sha'lokma'kor! Shor'wai'e! Yas! Yas! Yas! (Jaffa! Kill them! Hurry! Now! Now! Now!)" It was crying now; crying and screaming incoherently.

"So that is a Goa'uld?" Àsthar asked as an image of the serpent panned slowly on a screen.

"Yes." Angelus muttered. He was growing tired of listening to the insane Xeno rant and rave. He longed to end its misery.

"What an insidious creature." Àsthar mumbled to herself as she scrutinised the scan of the parasite. Almost subconsciously she was glad that they weren't her galaxy's problem. There was something about the Goa'uld that she found wholly unnatural. She straightened back up and turned to face the Imperials. "These Tyranids you speak of, why would it interest us to ally against them."

"They are a threat your weak Xeno mind can barely comprehend." Angelus nearly spat at the Lord Commander. The female Zerfàrim didn't rise to the insult, Ghen'Hòar had already informed her that the armoured humans were extremely xenophobic and anything short of outright violence was a good display of restraint.

O'Neill sighed. Angelus was making this far harder than it needed to be. Granted he a nearly ten thousand years of tradition, law and dogma bearing down on him but his open hostility was beginning to wear upon everyone. And this was his stupid plan in the first place! O'Neill raged in his mind but kept his face pleasantly blank all the time.

"Enlighten me." Àsthar said in just the right way that it soured Angelus's mood even further.

Samuel moved forward slightly taking attention off of Angelus. "The Tyranids are a collection of super predators working under the directive of a Hive Mind. They have stripped entire worlds, entire galaxies of life. Once that Hive begins to multiply this entire galaxy is as good as lost." The Apothecary said plainly.

"And you know this how? Have you battled them before?" Àsthar demanded. She was sceptical but the silhouette of that massive creature would not leave her mind.

McKay coughed loudly as Samuel went to answer. The last thing they needed was to make their tale even more unbelievable by adding in dimension jumping. "Not us but the Alliance of Four Great Races did." He said smoothly.

Àsthar rummaged through her memories trying to find where she had heard that name before. Some of their records spoke of the Lanteans having extra-galactic allies that their damnable pride had excluded as sources of help in the war with the Wraith. "So how do you know of them?" The dangerously powerful one had answered part but not all of her question.

"We are the Fifth Race." O'Neill said with a faint hint of pride.

Àsthar snorted at the statement. These humans were far too arrogant for their own good. To think they actually considered themselves on par with the Lanteans. Not even her people had reached the level of their creators; and the Zerfàrim were superior to humans. She snorted again at the thought.

"Hey! We earned that title." O'Neill nearly hissed in anger. He had personally nearly gotten killed doing it on more than one occasion.

"Oh from who? The graves you robbed or the people you beat into submission." The Lord Commander replied with bitter mirth.

"The Asgard." O'Neill stated with finality. In the Milky Way that would shut most beings up. But they were no longer in the Milky Way.

"Never heard of them." Àsthar retorted. Somehow she had been drawn into this pointless argument, but she still had no intention of losing to these barbarous humans.

"We are straying from the point. Will you help us or not?" Angelus demanded. He moved into Àsthar's personal space and glared down at her.

Àsthar returned the glare at the taller Marine. She supposed this was some form of intimidation, and she was certain that if they weren't on her ship surrounded by the best the Zerfàrim had to offer she would have been slightly intimidated. "I will consider it." She said levelly not retreating from the glaring match until the Space Marine had withdrawn.

"Ma'am we are approaching the Lantea system." A communication station whispered. Àsthar gave the humans a cold look. It spoke of their tendencies to steal if they had inhabited the abandoned Lantean city.

"You are to remain under guard until I decide otherwise. If these Tyranids are the threat you claim they are we will need to return to Zerfàron. Your Emperor or at least a high ranking official will need to accompany us." Àsthar dictated to the Imperials as she briskly swept out the room. She missed the near apocalyptic rage that flashed across Angelus's face and the small twitch Samuel's eye suddenly developed when she mentioned the Emperor 'going' anywhere.

Angelus rounded on Ghen'Hòar, who at the moment was being treated as something of a traitor by her kind, and fixed her with a fierce stare. "Will she accept?" The Space Marine Captain demanded. If she wasn't going to agree he was fully prepared to kill the guards, have McKay take what they needed from the computer and then blow every last worthless Eldar to atoms.

"I don't know. If you can supply her with enough evidence that these things are a bigger threat than you then she should agree. But my people don't like direct conflict, if we can avoid it we normally do." Ghen'Hòar answered she was filled with a kind of dread when a smile broke across McKay's face.

"The _Fenrir _or the _Yggdrasill_, if it's online again, should have enough tactical and strategic data." McKay said, it was true but it was mainly combat doctrines and a phenotype recognition program. If that was not enough then he had already started to compile a more comprehensive report about the Tyranids from everything the Marines had told him. If worse came to worse he could dump that into a data stream and hand it off to the Zerfàrim.

"We can only hope." Samuel whispered. Memories of the Sons of Sol's six month campaign of pure hell against a splinter fleet from Leviathan filled his mind as the stealthy Zerfàrim hyperdrives slipped them deep into the Lantea system.

* * *

Beckett muttered a small prayer as he covered the bloodied mess that had once been Captain Alex Millar. Beckett had never really interacted with the man but no one deserved to slowly bleed to death from a series of lacerations to vital arteries. It had been a slow and painful execution. Dozens of other bodies were awaiting identification and more were being beamed down all the time from the _Fenrir_. His medical staff were being stretched to the limit, if it wasn't for the upgraded Sarcophagus style healing device the Yggdrasill Core had created he knew more would have died. A flash of light alerted him to the new arrivals. Without a second thought he dove back into the fray.

Elizabeth Weir wove through the portrait of human misery and pain looking for someone that could give her a solid report. What she knew of so far was sketchy and filled with bias. Apparently they had engaged a species known as the Eldar destroying two ships, grounding another while a fourth escaped. Angelus had ordered a massive ground assault that had quickly degraded into a war of attrition. Then he, O'Neill and most of the higher ranking Terran officers vanished for two days. During which the Imperials broke the Eldar forces and, depending on whom you talked to; either took the ship, were forced to retreat by Eldar reinforcements, unleashed some demonic entity in the form of a silver man or struck an alliance with the Xenos to fight the Wraith.

"Elizabeth!" Weir turned at the sound of her name. Teyla was weaving through the crowds waving at her with her good arm.

"Teyla. I'm glad you're safe. Can you tell me what's happened to General O'Neill? And Angelus, McKay and the _Ragnarok_?" Weir asked with a stern but kind voice.

The Athosian leader seemed to slump slightly at the question before her eyes rolled upwards. "No one knows. But some strange things happened on that world." She supplied wincing slightly as she readjusted her sling.

The Atlantis Expedition leader raised an eyebrow at the statement. Her question was silenced by the Vox caster blasting out warnings in Gothic a moment later. Seems they had intruders.

Àsthar sent a glance that could have blown through a Void shield at O'Neill. In return he simply smiled. The _Giirathar`Jetai _and its attendant escorts had been observing the Imperial position for a short time. And the things they saw had filled her with more anxiousness, almost outright fear, than she cared to admit. There was a third Battleship in orbit, it looked like someone had taken a hammer to it but that wasn't what worried her. No. One of the things that weighed on her mind was that it was repairing itself. Flashes of white light would twinkle for a moment and then a piece of armour that had been non-existent or mangled beyond recognition was suddenly there. Its energy weapons were already active and a power source far too reminiscent to a ZPM was running the ship. Then there was the abandoned Lantean city. Her scan's had detected at least three ZPMs and enough humans to subjugate a small world. The problem at the moment was the Imperial Battleship charging towards them. The _Dhaa`Shae _had strayed too far from the asteroid field they were in, thereby weakening their collective stealth field, and the scanners on the City Ship had detected the Battleship's echo.

"This is the Imperial Battleship _Fenrir_ to any ships in this system. You are trespassing in territory claimed by the Second Imperium of Man. Identify yourself immediately or you will be fired upon." The sheer arrogance. The utter confidence with which this human spoke. It irked the Zerfàrim Lord Commander to hear it.

Àsthar gestured at her communications officer. She prepared all the anger and authority in her being so she could tear a long bloody strip out of this upstart human who dared to order her people around. She was beaten to the punch by a sight that would further reinforce her belief that these humans were dangerous. The one that always seemed to be smiling lit up in the most unnatural green she had ever seen. Markings that she didn't recognise swirled down his chest. Two of her crew moved to grab him but they suddenly froze in place. Àsthar made to rise and scream betrayal at the Imperials when her world vanished in a swirl of darkness. The next thing she knew she was standing in the middle of a very large, unfamiliar, bridge surrounded by startled humans and an equally confused Ghen'Hòar.

"General Hammond!" Shouted the human delegation leader. He was smiling but it froze and turned to a visage of near murderous intent. Everyone in the room followed his line of sight to a human who was leaning against the far wall seemingly disinterested in the world.

"You!" Angelus and O'Neill roared together. Both were raising their weapons with the single purpose of turning Ba'al into a bloody smear on the walls. The former System Lord actually seemed amused by the action.

A rocket propelled mass reactive explosive round bounced of his shield with enough force to shatter rocks before it imbedded itself in the ceiling and detonated. A burst of P-90 fire was a second behind it. The spray of bullets bounced off the flickering wall of golden light and ricocheted around the room for a second. Ba'al smirked behind his personal shield; after a rather vicious attack by a gang of Jaffa that had seen nearly every major bone in his body broken Weir had decided that he needed some form of protection. Seeing as no one was willing to defend the Xeno they, reluctantly, gave him an old Goa'uld shield. The ex-god stepped forward with the intent of taunting the Tau'ri a little. He never saw the Combat blade until it was buried up to the hilt in his shoulder.

"**Die parasite**!" Angelus bellowed as he followed his knife towards the Goa'uld.

"Stop!" Hammond roared with such force that Angelus paused in his charge. "He has important information." The General's voice could have frozen helium and it wasn't helped by the smirk Ba'al threw at the room.

Deciding to take charge Àsthar stepped forward. "What is going on here?" She demanded, she didn't miss the powerful one move ever so slightly as she moved. She knew he was trying to be subtle but she had been a warrior longer than he had been alive. He had angled his body towards her so that his arm was aimed at her and Ghen'Hòar. Whatever he was planning it would probably incapacitate or kill them both.

The one called Hammond looked her over. It was a cold and calculating gaze that she returned in full. Seemingly satisfied with what he found he turned to his compatriots and gestured at the human man who still had a knife buried in his shoulder. She wasn't about to ask when it was obvious there was history between several of the humans. "In return for sanctuary Ba'al has come forward with information about a Goa'uld in our ranks."

"We know. It's on the Eldar ship." Angelus growled. Both O'Neill and Hammond's faces developed small malicious smirks.

"Really?" Hammond asked; his hand was already reaching for the small white ring that would trigger the Void shield wrapped around Ba'al's neck.

"We must attend to the matters at hand." Ghen'Hòar said inadvertently stopping Ba'al's rather bloody execution. She quickly regretted it when Àsthar glanced back at her. The Captain hung her head and tried to make herself as small as possible.

"The Charr is correct." Àsthar said punctuating the statement with another anger filled glare at Ghen'Hòar. Things were going to be difficult already without the inexperienced Captain projecting disorganisation and insubordination within the Zerfàrim ranks. What she didn't know was that the interruption had stopped what would have quickly degraded into lots of shouting and waving of guns.

"Matters at hand?" Hammond asked he frowned in concern at O'Neill. Sure it was strange that six ships of unknown origin had just turned up on their doorstep, one of almost as large as an Orillia class Battleship. But he and his people dealt with inter-dimensional superhumans, extragalactic aliens and giant spaceships on a daily basis; so they coped with weird rather well.

"Long story. For now please supply our friends here" O'Neill chose to tactfully ignore Angelus's small snort. "with all our data on a race known as the Tyranids." Àsthar nodded her head ever so slightly at O'Neill. "Anything else?" The Supreme Commander demanded. It had been a long time since he had seen a decent bed and he could feel his calling to him.

"We would ask that we be allowed access to more data as it become necessary. It would speed my decision if I could corroborate this 'information' with other sources." Àsthar said, and it was partially true. She also wanted to see just who her enemies/allies were.

"Make it so." O'Neill nodded to Hammond as he left the bridge the other 'negotiators' in tow.

"As you will Supreme Commander." Hammond replied jokingly, he had heard that O'Neill didn't like his title and the pomp that came with it. If the small growl was any indication he had hit the nail right on the head.

The Zerfàrim just stared. The Supreme Commander of the Second Imperium of Man had offered himself up on a platter and they had let him go without a moment's hesitation. Any war could have been avoided. The Imperials would be begging at their feet to make up for the horrible crimes they had committed. Her people could force these humans to slaughter the Wraith at their whim. And that chance had just walked out the door smiling like an idiot. It wasn't fair! Àsthar raged silently in her mind. Ghen'Hòar was having similar thoughts except they ended in her quietly mourning the Universe. If that was the leader of a galactic empire then they were all doomed.

"What's wrong with them?" O'Neill asked as he glanced back at the two Eldar.

"One should not try and understand the Xeno." Angelus replied sagely.

"I hope they're serving chicken tonight. I'm starving." McKay cut in holding his stomach. Samuel shook his head at the comment.

"Chicken and beer." Angelus corrected. Really all he wanted was to forget the last few days had ever happened.

"Yeah." O'Neill agreed. And so the three most powerful men in a radius of a billion light years left the ship.

* * *

"Transmitting codes." Carter held her breath as the sub-space message raced towards the five large Ancient space stations.

The computer inside the mighty defence platform took its time analyzing the ship that had just appeared. It had a seventy percent match to the vessel that had attempted to penetrate its defence's almost five planetary rotations ago. However the Rho level Ortus Veriumas command and identification codes were genuine. The machine consulted its data, a Sigma or Tau level would have been better, but Rho permitted access. With no other course of action allowable the five stations powered down.

"All stations have gone dark." Carter whispered, a flight plan had appeared on her screen directing them towards the instillation on the planet below.

"Move us in closer." The Captain ordered. He pressed the small button that activated the ship wide Vox. "All hands prepare for battle. Would a Marine insertion force, all SGC personnel and two squads of engineers report to the teleport pads." His voice rang through the ship and instantly the men and woman of the _Ragnarok_ sprang into action.

Sheppard re-checked his spare clips before looking over his team. Teal'c had a Plasma rifle in one hand and in the other he was spinning a Marine issue Combat knife. Davidenko was seemingly in deep contemplation staring at a display the world below. Sheppard shifted slightly; he recognised that look from before. His fears were abated when the Russian turned from the screen and re-checked her own P-90. Fisher was standing to the side sending unwary glances at the teleport pads. Beside them Titov was lazily leaning against a wall passively observing his own team. Mitchell and Carter were talking amicably while Macdonald was stuffing as many Las power packs as he could into his pockets. The Tactical Squad Fury was lined up perfectly against the wall. From what Sheppard could tell most of them were newly promoted while their Sergeant, Shraik, was almost as old as Nestor. Two more squads of Marines, Devastators and Assault squads Sword and Fear respectively, were getting ready as well as most of the I.G.L. on the ship. The Imperial Ragnarok class Battleship slid into orbit and peppered the Ancient instillation with high power scans. Anti-surveillance devices subtly misdirected many of the deeper ones but the Imperial sensors still dredged up some details.

"Okay. The plan is we scout out the landing site, squad Fury secures it while we locate the C'tan and then the engineers and Tech-Marines move in." Titov drawled, his eyes however were as intense as Sheppard had ever seen them. "Any questions?"

"How will we know when we reach the target?" Mitchell asked, it wouldn't do to over look something.

Titov's eyes slid towards Davidenko, she was only allowed to go because she hadn't freaked out around Necrodermis since the first time, and then his eyes moved to the screen that showed the huge beam reaching up to the planet's sun. "You'll know." He replied quietly.

"**Terra patior **(Earth endures)." Titov said to Shraik. The Space Marine Sergeant nodded in return.

The seven Terrans and one Jaffa curled themselves up as small as possible on the teleporter pads. There was the sensation of falling then cold and suddenly, as if the cold had never happened, they were crouched in a dimly lit hallway panting for breath as steam rose from their bodies.

"Perimeter." Titov ordered shifting himself into a grove in the wall. The others swiftly moved into positions that offered the most cover from any possible attack.

"Clear." Everyone chorused after a second of scanning the hallways. A moment later a small sphere flew into their vision. Everyone tensed and trained their weapons on it.

A beam of orange light flashed out and washed over them. The little sphere bobbed slightly in the air before it soared off into the darkness seemingly happy that its task was complete. Suddenly the lights flickered on just as the Tactical Squad appeared in a flash of lightening.

"Security?" Mitchell half concluded half asked. Carter just shrugged in response.

"Sir, we should move." Fisher uttered, gesturing down the corridors with her shotgun.

"Da. Team One with me. We're going to the concentration of power we detected from orbit. Team Two try and find the computer core or some form of workstation. Squad Fury scout the base but stay within Vox range of both teams." Titov ordered as he pulled an Ancient scanner from his vest. Sheppard nodded as he and his team moved off. Shraik silently gestured to two Marines they leapt forward and began jogging down a corridor; two more followed a moment later.

They threaded down the corridor. Security emplacements dotted the walls: mini-Drone launchers, plasma cannons, particle cannons and some kind of energy projector that superficially looked like a bulked up Wraith Stunner. Teal'c shifted slightly as another of those spheres raced by his head. A small device hung inside some invisible field underneath the machine. The device paused to observe them for a second before it raced away again.

"So what actually happened to you?" Fisher asked attempting to start some form of conversation. The silence was making her edgy.

Davidenko and Sheppard shared a small glance. They both knew that the Asgard and Furling from their little trip had somehow ended up on the _Ragnarok_. The problem was that if they were here then so was that Hive ship. And that meant trouble. "Nothing much." Sheppard replied with a casual air. Something he dearly wished was true.

"Oh." Fisher felt slightly embarrassed now but she didn't want the unnerving silence to return. "So who was that silver guy?" She wondered. Her team had been following the trail their wayward companion team had left when they found the bleeding and broken body of Lieutenant Colonel Stuart. She was lying in a clearing with a strange man standing over her and the shredded bodies of several enemies strewn around. Before any questions could be asked they had been smothered in darkness only to find themselves on the _Ragnarok_ surrounded by equally confused I.G.L.

Both Sheppard and Davidenko straitened at that. Once again they shared a knowing glance, something that was beginning to aggravate Fisher and confuse Teal'c. "It was McKay." Sheppard answered quickly.

Fisher didn't get to question that before Teal'c roughly shoved her aside. Three bolts of plasma passed through were her torso had been a second ago. The two turrets in question fired again, one blew a large hole in the wall next to Teal'c's head and the other vaporised the floor at Sheppard's feet. Teal'c's Plasma rifle flashed and one of the turrets had its barrel melted off. The remaining one re-acquired the diving Jaffa and a plasma blast clipped his leg. The turret was silenced a moment later by a concentrated bursts from two P-90s.

"Defences are hostile, be careful!" Sheppard almost shouted into his Vox. His answer was the echo of Bolters.

Titov sighed when they encountered yet another sealed doorway. None of the weapon emplacements had opened fire on them, yet, but he was wary of them none the less.

What his mind was mostly focused on was the layout of the base. It seemed more inclined towards containing something rather than keeping people out. That filled him with hope and terror at the same time. The Russian Colonel knew just how much damage a shadow of a C'tan had done through McKay so he dreaded what a full fledged Star God could do.

"Titov!" Mitchell shout echoed through the Ancient base. Titov launched into a sprint towards the source of the voice hope and fear building up inside him at equal rates.

Mitchell and MacDonald were standing in-between meter thick doors. Before them sprawled a huge circular room. Walkways worked their way up the walls towards the ceiling. Each one seemed to lead from a darkened room, rooms probably filled with every diagnostic tool known to Lantean science. However it was the centre piece of the room that held everyone's gaze. Inside a shield that had a resemblance to Atlantis's main defence a silver body writhed and thrashed as it was held aloft in midair. Long chains of a glowing material were attached to each of the C'tan's spindly arms, these were hung from huge floating devices that received bursts of light from a strange machine in the roof. The floor beneath the silver creature was covered in metallic antenna that constantly sparked with power, littered among them were hundreds of burnt and melted spheres. The C'tan itself was different to how anyone had imagined it. There were no legs instead a long and thing extension of its spine whipped through the air in blurs of sliver and green. Its torso was classic Necron just slightly thinner and elongated. Its arms were held just above its head and they thrashed constantly. The head itself was not the blank death mask nor was it a mockery of a humanoid. Instead the visage of a demon glared back with insane hatred. The mouth was huge and misshapen; it covered over half the things face in a constant snarl. Large jagged teeth resided within the huge maw and they were constantly bared at the humans. The eyes were tiny pin pricks of green light that shone with indescribable malice. Tiny filaments of Necrodermis hung from its head in a strange mockery of hair, these strands swirled in an unnatural wind as the creature struggled against its bonds. It was none of these that truly drew the eyes of the four Terrans. It was the strange ghostly images that followed or preceded each of the C'tan's wild movements. After and before images of the Star Vampire's struggle floated gently in front or behind of its limbs each one showing things that had just happened or things that were about to be. The tiny spheres that had scanned the teams when they landed floated in and out of the shield instrument at the ready.

"My God." Mitchell whispered. It was a sentiment everyone agreed with.

The energy creature's head whipped down to face the four, a ghostly trail of snarling and screaming faces followed it. Those tiny green eyes filled with countless years of suffering and anger glared down at them. All the time the small sphere pressed their devices against the suddenly still C'tan. Bolts of energy flashed from them, laser sheered away chunks of Necrodermis for analysis all this went unheeded by the Star God. It observed them for what Titov thought was an epoch, then as suddenly as it had turned to them the creature reared back its head and let lose a screech. The spheres were covered in halos of electricity as they died, inside the shield a maelstrom burst into life and the four Terrans were forced to cover their ears from the deafening sound.

"What's going on?" Macdonald demanded as the creature stopped its wailing and vigorously returned to its struggle.

"I don't know."Titov muttered, for a moment he had been sure they were all about to die. "Sheppard have you located the computer core?"

"No." Was the grumbled reply. "We've found six rooms already that were filled with Ancient lad equipment but nothing like a computer core. I don't even know if this base has one."

Titov pondered on that for a moment. If it was true then they would have to lift every single piece of equipment from the base. Such an operation would take a long time and the glitches in the defence systems seemed to be getting worse the longer they were active.

"Shraik, report." The Colonel demanded. His eyes watched the C'tan as its thrashing lessened for a moment before returning full fold.

"We have cleared the corridors of defences around our insertion point. Two brothers have been wounded by those small Drones. Brother-Devastator Squad Sword are moving towards your location." The Astarte Sergeant informed the Terran. "It seems that more of these emplacements are becoming hostile." Shraik continued, in the background the unmistakable bark of Bolters roared into life.

"_Ragnarok_, beam in the engineers. Send down an Asgard beaming module." Titov ordered. Almost immediately a team of six Imperial engineers appeared in flashed of white light.

"A transporter?" Mitchell looked confused at the strange request. All around him the engineers were setting up every known scanning device in the hope that it would complete the wave pattern they needed to fool the Replcions.

"You want to dematerialize the C'tan." Carter muttered looking up at the energy being.

"Yes. We can then study it in an inert form." Titov replied casually as Vanem appeared holding the device in question.

"But it's an energy creature. Dematerializing it will only set it free." Mitchell argued, Macdonald nodded his head in agreement.

"Not necessarily." Carter mumbled, her brow was furrowed in deep thought. "They seem attached to their Necrodermis. If it's dematerialised then the C'tan should follow." She reasoned. "Even then if it can escape the transporter will have a perfect record of it."

"Exactly. We will then have enough data to forge a C'tan's existence." Titov concluded as Vanem began setting up the large and bulk emitter of the Asgard transporter.

The C'tan raged against its bonds. Its attempts to keep its murderers away by re-writing the security programs had failed, as it knew they would. It had looked through all the currents of time and every permutation led to death or near destruction. The process to make a C'tan inhabit a Necrodermis body was long and delicate. It involved compressing a being almost as large as a star into something the size of a human. This compression was nearly undoable; when a C'tan became sentient and needed to inhabit a body it was almost certainly a one way trip. Expanding out to its natural size again could result in anything from the C'tan blowing itself and most of the local solar system apart, the complex matrix of interlaced energy patterns simply falling apart as its structure ruptured or it could return to its natural form severely diminished in power but alive. The C'tan turned its insane mind to the currents of time even as more and more outcomes were sealed away. One option offered the best chance. It felt out towards the small blot of nothingness. A strange lump of carbon, never before had it seen one that could bring forth such an odd field of energy. The shield dampened most of its powers but enough could get through to affect her. With a snarl of pain the C'tan threw power towards the one who would react in the most usable way.

Sheppard knew something was wrong when Davidenko went as stiff as a board. He was positive that they were all screwed when red sparks began to jump from her body. And he was certain he should have never joined the military when said Russian blew a hole through the nearest wall with a bolt of red lightening. Teal'c raised an eyebrow at the back of the rapidly fading pillar of red.

"It seems we have found the computer core." The Jaffa observed lightly as he limped through the newly made hole.

"Yeah for us." Fisher offered weakly, she was still rather shaken from the display of power. Teal'c was already calling in their engineers so they could download every single piece of information the Ancients had amassed on the C'tan.

Sheppard groaned as he opened his Vox. "Titov. Davidenko's gone berserk and she's heading your way."

"I know. It seems the C'tan is trying to escape us." Titov replied, every scanner in the room had registered the massive power spike and the C'tan was now staring in the general direction of Sheppard's team.

It didn't care what the foolish little balls of atoms knew or did. It knew the entirety of time, what could they do to interfere? The one that radiated that screaming nothingness that seemed to tear at its existence was nearing. Once she arrived one of two things could happen either the burning ball of a human threw herself at the shield, killing herself and most of the others in the room but freeing its trapped body. Or she would falter and the C'tan would be destroyed by the device that even now was being prepared.

Vanem shielded the delicate Asgard device as the wall closest to him exploded. He turned to see the sorry state of Davidenko as she forced herself into the C'tan's chamber. The normally cheerful woman was bleeding from her pores as the Replicon cells in her body went into overdrive to find the C'tan that was calling to them; a field of blood red sparks surrounded her like a halo of flames as her sub-conscious tried to batter away the mind crushing aura of the same Star Vampire. She took a wobbly step forward, panting heavily as unfocused eyes fell on her target.

"Colonel stop her!" Vanem shouted. Titov fired a burst at the feet of his former teammate; Davidenko didn't even blink as ricocheting bullets and pieces of Ancient building whipped past her. She simply flicked her hand in response. Titov was knocked off his feet but he had bought enough time for Vanem to get in close even as Davidenko charged more and more power into her hand.

The C'tan watched all this with the detached amusement only the truly insane can enjoy. At that moment it sealed its own fate. The C'tan so focused on the future of its escape and assuming its victory, stopped the extremely taxing flow of power. Having any sort of connection with a being that radiated that clawing darkness was dangerous in the extreme for the C'tan and only its future knowledge had saved it from destroying itself a hundred times over.

Davidenko blinked as her world returned to normal. No longer did her body rebel or her thoughts wander on their own. The halo of red faded from around the Russian female as the injuries the Replicon cells had inflicted caught up with her. She coughed of a lungful of blood and collapsed right into the arms of Vanem.

"Do it!" The Space Marine roared as he gently lowered Davidenko to the ground.

Two engineers activated the Asgard beaming device. The white light washed over the C'tan, the shield around it prevented its escape but had been built to allow the C'tan to be beamed away if it broke free. The energy being screamed in terror and rage as it slowly vanished into the light. And then it was gone. Inside the machine the C'tan unfolded, no longer tied to its body of metal the great being of energy began to die. The two engineers next to the machine were blown away as a great pulse of energy tore its way free of the device. The energy hung in the air as a cloud of blackness and crackling electricity before it dissipated into its surroundings. Mitchell would swear for the rest of his days that a face had screamed in agony for a moment before it faded completely.

"Did we get it?" Titov asked, he did a good job in hiding the anxiety in his voice. He only sounded like someone had told him his entire family had been hospitalised by a rabid pack of bears.

Carter straitened up from hovering over the device. The Ancient scanner in her hand gave a satisfied bleep. "We got it." She whispered.

There was much celebrating.

* * *

Mad. That's what these humans were. Their entire social system was a so insanely convoluted it was a wonder they hadn't collapsed in to anarchy after a day or so. These Adeptus Astartes had a treaty with a military branch known as the SGC. This SGC ran the Imperium through a series of conquests and treaties; they were in turn controlled by the planet or nation America. However the Imperium was loyal to the SGC, not this America, and a place called Terra. This Terra seemed to be the centre of their religion and government. And at the head of it all was Supreme Commander Jonathan O'Neill.

Their military was as bizarre as everything else. It ranged from daring guerrilla strikes that could cripple an empire in a month to waves of cannon fodder supported by tanks. The sparse information was enough to tell her about their supposed enemy and the basics of the Imperium but she wanted more. Her technicians had managed to gain access to several coded files beyond the heavily censored tactical and strategic information they had supplied. The Imperial response had been magnificently choreographed. A rock only the size of a fist and as cold as the void had snapped into existence right above the communication station. Then a few moments later the human General Hammond had contacted them apologising that their 'experimental' teleport device had missed its target. No one believed that for a moment but it was a reminder not to push them. Next time it could easily be a bomb or a squad of troops.

Àsthar pushed the holographic projector away from her. She was tired of reading about slaughter and fire. And such fire there was, this 'Exterminatus' was something so horribly brutal and wasteful that even the Wraith had never attempted it. For a moment she wished her curiosity hadn't prompted her to look up the term in the files they had unofficially 'borrowed'. Any race that would burn an entire world to a sterile husk was insane. But then she had looked at the aftermath of a Tyranid attack. It was a choice between certain death; she held no illusion that the Zerfàrim even with all their technology and cunning could best the killing machine that was the Tyranid race. A race she reminded herself that their all their highly valued stealth seemed meaningless too; they didn't have supply lines, garrisons or any form of conventional weakness that the Zerfàrim's highly specialised military could strike at. Or an unstable peace with a xenophobic superpower that, if she had calculated their forces correctly, could overwhelm Zerfàron within a year of fighting. And that was only assuming they didn't know where it was. She had read small references to virus bombs and other such horrors. She rubbed her temples as thoughts of billion strong armies, fleets that could block out the stars and all the bizarre and insane technologies she had seen floated through her mind.

Oddly enough she mused this Second Imperium, and she dreaded the thought of them calling in their mother empire, seemed far more lenient than the First. She had noted the small grey aliens on the Imperial bridge. From what she had read all aliens or 'Xenos' as they called them were to be terminated with extreme vehemence. The reasons behind such extreme hate were not mentioned in anything she read and it was really a mute point at the moment. But it was a point in the favour of an alliance. If some of them were tolerant then there was hope they wouldn't try and exterminate her people.

Ghen'Hòar had been a goldmine of information about the Supreme Commander and the black armoured man that seemed to be more or less equal in rank. And more importantly the one with the strange powers. The normal human was quick witted and seemed to enjoy peace more than anything. But Ghen'Hòar had said that there was an undercurrent of wrath that was unleashed when the things he protected were threatened. That was good for her; if the man wasn't a warmonger then the Imperium would abide by its treaties. The larger armoured human was an enigma wrapped inside a puzzle. The silver haired Zerfàrim had recounted the numerous times he had threatened her life and the few times he had extended what they both supposed was kindness. Apparently a race called 'Eldar' had become a target of near fanatical hatred and the Zerfàrim's likeness to this race had prompted the brutal follow up to the parasite's provocation. He was a member of a sub-set of the humans that were tougher, better trained and armed than the norm. That meant he was some kind of elite within the Imperium and may be able to act independently from the rest of them. Finally the conversation had moved onto the last human, if that was what he was, of interest. Ghen'Hòar had simply stated that he was extremely dangerous and left it at that. Àsthar knew from the Captain's tale of time travel that this human could only be brought down by something known as a 'Psyker'. She had looked it up after Ghen'Hòar had left and been stunned by what she found. The data on Psykers they had managed to steal was sketchy at best and full of terms that no Zerfàrim could even begin to understand but the gist of it was clear. Psykers and their strange abilities were viewed as living weapons of mass destruction. Such abilities had never appeared in the Zerfàrim genome and that left them at the mercy of this man. Or whatever he was.

In the end it was a rather painfully quick decision. She couldn't, wouldn't, risk and lose Zerfàrim lives if it could be avoided. The Imperium for all its peculiarities and problems was the better option than seeing Zerfàron burn. She wondered a moment about these Replicons Ghen'Hòar had said the Imperium was fighting. But the thought passed, the larger of their ships had vanished. She assumed it was taking whatever they had needed to pillage back to their territories.

The Lord Commander reached for her communicator. "Get me the Imperial General." She ordered the communication officer. The male nodded once and his image was replaced with the stern visage of General Hammond. "I accept." She said and cut the channel. Now all that remained was the not so easy task of convincing the Council. It had definitely been one of those days.


	24. From Imperium with Love

"Normal speech"

"**Gothic around non-Imperials**."

"Mental Links." Or some words from the Beta.

"_Ship Names_."

* * *

**Well we're back. Sorry again for the delay; me and the Beta were very busy. But as a sorry it the longest chapter, again. Enjoy!**

* * *

AngelForm: Thanks. If the C'tan had gotten loose everyone would be screwed. Period. It had mastery over time and a nice big lump of insanity to match. So better a swift take down rather than the unwinnable battle. Plus if you think about it most of the crap they went through in this book was just to get to the C'tan; so in essence it's been the hardest bad guy to kill ever. The Zerfàrim reactions are fun to write. They are so small but have such large egos it's a bit amusing to see them realise the true scope of the Imperium. McKay vs. Progenitor would equal the apocalypse. If I did match the two up it would be just a continuous string of reality manipulation and energy beams. And if I tried to write such a thing I'm certain my head would explode or I end up declaring myself god-emperor of pancakes. In all fairness it would be cool to watch but I prefer the 'Heroes' desperately fighting against the Tyranid horde to throwing around planets and such. _Firepower, always firepower._

Huitt1989: Thanks. I hope you enjoy this just as much. _Courage is the mastery of fear, not the absence of it. _

Xeno Major: Thank you. Well it goes like this. As far as anyone knows the Ancients created them to fight the Wraith. And Wraith can sense where humans (and other Xenos), beings with a relatively undeveloped Warp connection. Even more so with Ancients due to their more pronounced Warp presence. So a way around this to maintain the Zerfàrim stealth? Simply remove their Warp connections. It also prevented the rather deadly notion of messing around with the Immaterium. Every attempt at that point had cost at least a solar system up to the extermination of entire races. At that point in time Lantean experimentation with the Realm of Demons had so far been successful in elevating a mind to a form of omnipotence that led to insanity or death. As you can agree not a useful trait in soldiers. The Zerfàrim themselves are just like the Necrontyr now; alive but no Warp signature. There is also a deeper element to this. As Zerfàrim were created after the Asurans and the projects on Ego Asorda so the Ancients didn't want another synthesised race to escape their control or rise to a point where they could challenge them for dominance. The last thing you need is a bunch of crazed warriors/zombie-beasts, which you engineered to take down foes you couldn't, trying to kill you. So they stagnated the Zerfàrim evolution. The Zerfàrim don't think anything of it because there are no Psyker races in Pegasus other than the Wraith and the Wraithkin. I hope that answers why the Eldar aren't Psykers. _The light is within us. _

Senrab Nomis: Thanks. Àsthar thinks the Imperial are pillagers because they are very aggressive (Angelus) and they have a wide and often mismatched range of technologies. It's also the only way she can reconcile the idea of a large human empire. She is jaded by the stereotype that humans are too feebleminded to do anything but bully those weaker than themselves. Pegasus humans are normally very cowed remember. The Asgard problem is on its way to being solved. They have two perfectly healthy Proto-Asgard now. _Faith without deeds is worthless. _

Thrans: Cheers. _Your freedom must be bought with the currency of blood, toil and tears, a price all men pay. _

Arankor: Thank you very much. I have to say that that I agree that the author just making things up and then treating them like cannon is one of the things that can kill a story. I myself find it fun to mesh the two histories, technologies and pseudo-physics together. It's like one giant puzzle I get to work on in my mind. I'm glad you enjoyed that, I always find cultural misunderstandings funny when they are small things like that. Anything more and it may become depressing or too major a plot point. _Faith grows from the barrel of a gun. _

Starspawn07: Okay the Zerfàrim. They were created after the Asurans, Ega Asorda experiments and a few other warrior races (all dead) and the Lantean Council felt that a direct approach had failed so they must try a more subtle one. The whole idea behind their creation was to keep the Wraith busy or at least on their toes while the Lanteans rebuilt their armies. However that never came to pass, the Lanteans chickened out and left. _Ouch for the Zerfàrim._

I don't like Eldar. They are just too arrogant for their own good. And I see so many people saying how that makes them mysterious and interesting when all its about is that they can't let go of the past. It kind of pisses me off. _Well, I like Eldar. But I do agree that the whole "Oh, we`re so mysterious and SO much better......" thing is more sad than mysterious. Also you might have noticed that the Zerfàrim are different._

McKay god-modes stuff because he is a god (demi-god) but there are consequences they just haven't manifested themselves properly yet. I've been hinting at it for some time after all. The C'tan was already restrained and weakened; it was a very one sided fight. McKay's not intended to be a Deus Ex Machina, I know I use him as one sometimes, his purpose is more for what is coming than the Replicon war (and a dialogue on the effects of power on the human psyche). In actual fact he only seems to get off lightly because no one's been ready to fight him. If you remember every time he has faced off against an opponent that was able and willing to take him down (basically Levi) he was utterly owned. I totally know what you mean, they could have done so much more with the Corruption system; ah well. _No man died in His service that died in vain. _

skipper 1337: Close but no cigar. I don't want to ruin it but you are very close. The Replicons are just too dangerous to be let loose like that. If one block gets away, just one then its game over. I like the Mark IX idea sounds suitable gory to be included. Thus you have the sublime honour of giving the 'name' to my newest WSMD (weapon of super massive destruction). The Mark IV anti-planetary torpedo. The Imperium records everything; it's one of the benefits of having a Librarian as one of the founding leaders. In the next chapter we'll get to see some of it being used as posturing with the Zerfàrim Council. Has anyone ever wondered just what the extermination of the Aschen looks like or maybe the purging of the Reetou rebels? Ba'al is one of my all time favourite villains. _Of course, who could disagree there?_ He'll be sticking around for a while at least. He has enough juicy info tucked away in his mind to keep the Imperium interested for years. I have a plan, wait and see.

While Anubis did take a Necron Gauss Flayer and a small piece of research on the C'tan he never developed Necrodermis. But being half Ascended he is trapped as unstable energy matrix, similar to a very weak demon that is fading back into the Warp only he can't fade. As it stands the Imperium can't get at him and he can't get at them. For now. The _Yggdrasill_ is an idea that occurred to me when I was researching the Machine Spirits in Titans. A Titian Machine Spirit is almost sentient but you are right a fully sentient A.I. is the highest of heresy in the Machine Cult in all but one case. I was hoping someone would guess where I was going with it but no one did. The only time a fully sentient Machine Spirit was accepted by the Machine Cult was in a Standard Template Construction machine.

And yes after She finished feeding the Progenitor is heading to find and take out the strongest foe in the galaxy (according to the Zerfàrim at least). The Asgard now have to Proto-Asgard to experiment on both of which have already agreed (a little unwittingly) to be Thor's test subjects. Damn you got me. Seeing as we are nearly at the end of this book any larger classes won't be appearing until later, however they will kick ass. Behold the revelation of the I-303B Terran Avenger! _An Eye for an Eye. _

* * *

"Next time I see that man, I'll have him shot. Or I'll have myself have him shot. That doesn't make any sense!" The newly minted Master Sergeant O'Neill grumbled quietly to himself as he wandered towards the bridge. He tapped the sheathed Power Sword at his side for the hundredth time.

Landry after being briefed on the young clone's rather unique status had developed a small but malevolent glint in his eye. The gossip within the circles that knew about both Landry's displeasure with the post he had been tricked into and the fact Private O'Neill was actually Supreme Commander O'Neill (sort of) was that the unfortunate teenager had become the target of Landry's by proxy vengeance. Of course the young man's feats had become legendary after Norman Reign's rather colourful attachment to his side. The journalist had latched onto O'Neill like a leech and followed the young man through fire and death. Said journalist was now in the process of buying a small island with the near ludicrous fortune he made selling his videos and story. When O'Neill was finally recalled to Earth after another failed attempt by the Replicons to strike at several minor shipyards it was much to his chagrin to find that he had become the unofficial 'face' of the war. If it there was one thing Jonathan O'Neill was not; it was a poster boy. Landry in all his near biblical power as leader of the SGC had quickly promoted the clone to Master Sergeant and given him the dubious honour of being made the Terran representative attached to Battlefleet Solar.

The young O'Neill had quickly learnt this involved a rather hurried introduction to the Machine Cult, Imperial Navy operations and a very annoyed Beyla giving a tedious explanation of exactly how not to vaporise a six kilometre Battleship by accidently pushing the wrong button. He had pondered for a moment about asking if she could clone a spare Carter. All the techno-babble hurt his head damn it! He was then placed on the _Star Cutter_ a Ragnarok class Battleship that was crewed by a mixture of Jaffa, Simarkans and Volians. The Volians after their liberation from the Aschen had quickly become fiercely loyal to the Imperium and the survival of their race. After being driven to near extinction by the Aschen they had collectively vowed that never again would they suffer such a fate. A Volian soldier was almost as fanatical as a fully converted Jaffa which made them dangerously effective soldiers. Being non-believers they viewed O'Neill as a symbol of Terran authority and simply left him alone. The Jaffa almost worshiped the ground he walked on. The converted legions of the Goa'uld viewed him as a blessing from the Emperor. The Simarkans were a different story; the descendents of the peoples of the steppes had fallen under Imperial rule after a quick demonstration of what a Las rifle could do to a horse at almost five hundred paces. Many of the more opened minded ones rejoiced at this new culture; however it wasn't them but the ones that sought battle that joined the I.G.L. The Simarkans on the _Star Cutter_ viewed the dispatch of a mere boy to oversee such 'great' warriors as a personal insult. They treated O'Neill like they would an old and much hated enemy. They took any chance to torment the young man which led to many fights with the Jaffa who believed that any attack upon a human blessed enough to have walked the sacred ground of Terra was an attack upon Him. It wasn't until he threatened to space the lot of them and then burn all their villages to the ground that they began to respect him.

The _Star Cutter_ and its escorts of two Orillias and six Terran Defenders were awaiting the arrival of their reinforcements. The Asgard in the Ultima Segmentum had stepped up production of ships by beaming out the raw Naquadah, Neutronium and Trinium. Entire continental shelves had collapsed as the heavy minerals that had supported them for countless millions of years suddenly vanished. The devastation was extreme and in some cases would take generations to fix but it had given the Navy more ships to play with. A new battle group was going to take the place of the _Star Cutter_'s allowing the collection of ships to move to the front lines. O'Neill readjusted his cap, one of the Simarkans had put it through the waste disposal system and the machinery had mangled it. His attempted repairs had proven once and for all that sewing was not one of his strong points. The front of the cap was now far larger than the back giving it a silly looking point; he had added a Second Imperial Aquila basically to fill the large space.

Space blossomed into four hyperspace windows and spat out an equal number of Terran Avengers. O'Neill couldn't help himself and snorted as the ungainly ships turned towards them. The Avenger was born of desperation and the inherent insanity that seemed to infect the SGC.

The Nova Cannon was holding back the Replicons but they, for the moment, could only be mounted on the Ragnarok class. Then someone had hit upon the idea of making the Cannon mountable on the Cruiser's hull. The work proceeded at a frenzied pace but they could never solve the power problems without disabling the ship after firing. Then another bright spark had noted that they could replicate the results with torpedoes. So another frantic round of research began to increase the yield of the deadly weapons. Then Doctor Lee in all his bizarreness hit upon the answer. Spamming.

The story presented to the Generals was nice and did much to ensure Lee's job for the rest of his life but O'Neill knew better than that. After asking around he had come across the truth. Lee had been checking his e-mail in the lab after another failed attempt to boost the explosive potential of the plasma core in a torpedo when he found that he had received at least thirty e-mails about Viagra, chickens, several Nigerians petitioning for money and a strange Russian doctor who claimed to be able to raise the dead. Lee had stared at the screen for a moment before launching himself in the air screaming incoherently. It had taken ten minutes and a Space Marine to get him to calm down enough to share his thoughts. And so the Avenger, which unbeknownst to O'Neill was named after Felger's untested Stargate virus, was born.

The Cruiser class ships shared the same central superstructure as the Defenders. However the frontal Lance had been removed and replaced with small hangers. The flight decks either side of the engines that were the trademark of the I-303A had been replaced with a large blocky structure. This block was actually a platform for a four by four torpedo launcher. At first the Asgard had thought the design too simple but after the prototype butchered over seven Dirges class Replicon ships in ten minutes they were once again reminded just why humanity was the Fifth Race. In total the Avenger could launch thirty two torpedoes in a single volley, which exceeded the full first strike capability of an Orillia Battleship. The massive increase of weight at the stern had led to the ship being a rock in terms of manoeuvrability when compared to the Defender or even the Battleships. But six ships working in teams of two could create a crossfire that no Replicon ship had survived contact with. The class of Cruiser was useless against singular ships but large, close packed, fleets were doomed if they couldn't disrupt the small squadron's formation. O'Neill's musings on the pros and cons of the new Cruisers were interrupted by a confused officer.

"Sir incoming transmission from Terra." The woman said as Landry's face appeared on the screen.

* * *

The _Ragnarok _transitioned into real space almost inside the atmosphere of Lantea. The mighty Battleship didn't even bother decelerating while it transmitted a single sentence, scooped up a ZPM and swapped several people around. Before Elizabeth Weir could finish reading the small sentence the _Ragnarok _had jumped back into hyperspace travelling at a truly insane velocity in the vague direction of Earth.

"What was that about?" Ba'al drawled peering inquisitively over Weir's shoulder. What he saw made his eyes flash in joy and a smirk normally reserved for his defeated foes to crawl across his face. "I suppose that this means we win?"

Everyone ignored the Goa'uld as the Atlantis Gate room exploded into joyous cheering. The surprise of seeing several people vanish into the now familiar flash of the Asgard transporters faded as the realisation of what it meant. The entire city erupted into celebration by the time the Battleship had left the Lantea system.

Tror blinked uncertainly as he was surrounded by screaming humans waving around aluminium cups. The Alteran, no human he corrected himself, beside him yawned lazily. "Stick with me while we find your friends." The man said before mixing into the crowd muttering about vodka. Tror shrugged lightly, from what he had learnt these humans were friends of the Asgard Empire. The genetically stable Asgard warrior stole a large clear bottle from a pilot who was currently singing and dancing along with another twenty or so others. Tror downed half the bottle of moonshine in one shot before nodding appreciatively, it was only a good drink if you lost the feeling in your feet, and followed after Titov.

Hammond tilted his head and scratched at his bald scalp. The creature before him was unlike anything he had seen or read about before. And that was saying a lot. The fact that it was standing on the briefing table just added to surrealism.

"The king rides forth. Beating his armour and sleeping in shadow. Clutching their hearts they walk proud. The Unborn God shall sing. The apotheosis of murder. Constant multiplication of death." The Furling moved gracefully of the table. Its six eyes scanned over the assortment of papers its spindly legs swept over. It gaze fell on a rather detailed picture of the Progenitor Hive.

"What are you?" Àsthar asked slightly annoyed at being interrupted. She was trying, unsuccessfully, to make the humans see reason. There was no way in this galaxy that one of their ships would be allowed within a light minuet of Zerfàron before a treaty was signed.

The sound the large creature made almost had Hammond in tears. "Alone."

"That doesn't answer the question." Àsthar growled. "Is it one of yours?" She rounded on Hammond who shrugged in response.

"Not as far as I know." The aged General responded diplomatically. With the rate the Imperium seemed to be picking up new species, planets and allies it was entirely possible that O'Neill now ruled over a race of tiny elves that could fly on leaves and shoot fire from their eyes. The thought made him shudder.

"The arrangement of Iron. Terminations." The Furling said with a nod of its multi-eyed head.

Àsthar was quickly approaching the end of her patience. The obstinate humans were wearing on her nerves and the meaningless time wasting uttering's of this thing that had randomly appeared was one step too far. "Would you leave! This has nothing to do with you." She snapped, feeling slightly better after her outburst.

The Mayyit's graceful movement ceased with a sudden jerk. Inside its protective shell the Furling felt a single emotion overrule the normal maelstrom of pain and sorrow. Anger swelled inside Belshanior for the first time since its 'death'. Nothing to do with it! Almost an entire third of the Furling race had perished to the assault of Lightening. Although they had abandoned it, Belshanior still held the fierce pride of its race. Pride that had looked down on all organics. And now one had the gall to say the Furlings had nothing to do with this war. It seemed these lowly creature needed to be reminded of their place. A small part of Belshanior noted that it really had nothing to do with how the Wind fought. But it had just learned its race was as good as dead, their works lost to the ages, their pride meaningless and the sacrifices they made all but forgotten. So its reaction was understandable, in some ways.

Power poured off the crystalline body, the suit so used to blocking the psychic outpouring of grief fought valiantly to shield the outside world from the powers of the Warp. It never really stood a chance; as Tror had warned Sheppard an enraged Furling was almost as deadly as a supernova. Despite the best efforts of Furling engineering Hammond still felt a chill run up his spine when the new Xeno slowly turned to face Àsthar and her guards. The air became hazy around the Furling as more and more pure energy bled into the atmosphere in a desperate attempt to dissipate the power pouring out from the Furling.

The Lord Commander shifted slightly as the six blue eyes shrunk to pin pricks of light. The haze around the dark brown machine intensified and she felt her two guards move to protect her. Àsthar gasped as the two Zerfàrim, some of the best Elites on her ship, were callously slammed into the ceiling. The two dropped like rocks, one landed on his front and didn't move the other hit the table with a crack. The Elite groaned but used his still functioning arm to draw his Pulse pistol. The weapon exploded into shrapnel as a bolt of incandescent blue electricity ripped through it and the unfortunate Elite holding it. The male collapsed in a heap just in time for Àsthar to release her own weapon from its holster.

"What is the meaning of this!" She shouted, aiming roughly at both Hammond and the Furling.

"Hollow thing. The Mountain and Lightening always fight. We are eternal. Nothing can stop the Avalanche." Belshanior calmed its self after venting some of the emotions that had been building up in it since the Asgard Thor had shared his knowledge. "You shall struggle against this. Fight and rage and weep. And pain and sufferance shall be your rewards."

"What?" Àsthar hissed as she trained her weapon on the Furling's head, things were spiralling out of control far too fast for her liking.

"The Pebble knows of Lightening. She will rise again." Belshanior sang. It had done damage to the fragile organics; an attempt to apologise was in order. "That which was once Belshanior offers the shelter of the Mountain." The Furling allowed a small tinkle of amusement at the end of the phrase. All the great and mighty Furling Dominion could offer now was the small amount of knowledge Belshanior had on trans-dimensional technology.

"It means it's sorry." A gruff voice said from the doorway. All eyes and eyes pieces turned towards the source of the voice and found two humans and an Asgard warrior.

"Yeah, sorry sir. Everyone was just beamed to the quickest location when the _Ragnarok_ flew by." Sheppard said rather sheepishly, he winced slightly when he glanced at the two downed Zerfàrim and the female with a weapon at the ready.

"It's best not to antagonise them." Tror continued gesturing for Belshanior to come over. The Furling let out a series of forlorn sounds but complied. "They tend to get all worked up easily." The Asgard said smiling disarmingly, or as the near two meter battle loving wall of alien muscle could, at the Lord Commander.

"Very well." Àsthar sighed. The Furling bobbed at her before gliding out the door.

"It a racial thing. They never got along well with organics. Till the Alterans." Tror informed the room full of what he thought was humans.

That was an understatement the Furling Dominion had only 'tolerated' the Nox because they were non-expansionists, roughly technologically equal and in another galaxy. The pitifully few species in the Furling home galaxy that had advanced enough to stray from their home planet were mercilessly taught that space was not theirs to roam. They were too weak to tread the stars and learn of their wonders. The Asgard Empire on the other hand being even further away than the Nox so they only had a history of bushfire wars with the Dominion. After the Nox had introduced the two hoping that showing the relatively young Asgard that they weren't the strongest race marauding through the stars and helping the Furlings interact with a race that could at least fight back when they decided that they needed to degenerate the alien civilisation back to iron-working the most advance science and weapon. It was, of course, for their own good. The two had been in the same room for about two hours before the Asgard were shooting holes in the walls with plasma cannons and the Furlings were just blowing up everything with a pulse. Both species had risen to dominance in their native galaxies by force of arms and shared a similar philosophy that only the strongest should rule. Unfortunately both had their sights on the Milky Way, the largest and most bountiful galaxy in the local group, which caused their many disagreements. The first invasion force from both races had been turned back by the Nox; who had decided to defend the still developing planets until the two super powers could be trusted not to wipe out the primitive life forms. Then the Alterans came and changed everything. As a race the Furlings believed they were superior simply because they were tougher than any organic and shared a communal mind. They could outperform and outthink almost any other race, and being the oldest of the three led them to be arrogance personified. With the Alterans they found a people older and wiser than them and for the first time the Furling race was introduced to beings that could show them the wonders of the Universe renewed. And so the Alterans took over the Nox's roll as in-betweens. The Furlings and Asgard became far more docile when exposed to the Alteran way of life and even the Nox, an already peaceful people, began to shun violence in all its forms. And from that interplay the foundations of the Alliance of Four Great Races were unsteadily laid.

"I see." Àsthar mumbled she was trying to remember what she had said that could have precipitated such a violent reaction. She had neither the time nor the energy to hunt down the Furling and teach it why Zerfàrim where not to be trifled with.

"That was rather unpleasant. Major what are you still doing here?" Hammond grunted; he kept a wary eye on Àsthar who had started tending to her Elites.

"We are looking for Tulinen." Titov replied with a half hearted shrug. Inside his head he was dancing with joy that the Furling hadn't opened its suit again. That was one experience that he was not eager to relive.

"And who is that?" Hammond growled, really this day was quickly becoming just a giant collection of random events strung together. He was too old for this; the General bemoaned to himself.

Sheppard received a rather hard elbow to the ribs before he could answer. "Never mind." He muttered before saluting Hammond and scurrying away after Tror. Titov lazily saluted and sauntered off in Sheppard's direction.

"Why can't things ever be simple?" Hammond muttered. He glanced at the dents in the ceiling and sighed. At least no one had died.

"Because then life would not be any challenge." The Lord Commander smoothly replied to Hammond's rhetorical question. She was satisfied that the Elites would live and now she was more concerned with getting back to Zerfàron and preparing for the coming storm.

Hammond rubbed both his eyes. Angelus had told him to never surrender to the Eldar's trickery. All that had done was waste time. He fully understood why they didn't want a Battleship that had been extremely hostile till about five hours ago hovering over their home world. But he also refused to send a team of his people down onto said previously hostile world. "A compromise then." He said turning the line of thoughts into words. Getting a nod from Àsthar he continued. "The _Fenrir_ will remain at conjunction (directly opposite a planet on the far side of the local star) with you planet." It was at extreme transporter range but they could still extract the negotiators and drop at least one fusion warhead before they had to escape.

Àsthar nodded in agreement. The added distance of the Imperial ship from Zerfàron would give the _`Dharis Meonarh_ (Returning Phoenix) and her escorts time to intercept it if things turned sour. "Agreed."

Àsthar frowned in confusion when the human extended his hand but took it anyway. The human's grip was firm but not painful and Àsthar tried to replicate the effect. If the wince on the old man's face was any indication she had failed. The Zerfàrim fought back the childish glee at being able to overpower her aggravating opponent. She was beginning to warm up to the strange human empire but she still found reassuring herself of Zerfàrim superiority more comforting that anything. Both leaders left the conference room happy that they had gotten the upper hand on the other.

"What were you thinking!" Tror bellowed at his fellow passenger from the past.

The Furling glided over to the Asgard and leaned far into his personal space. Its eyes narrowed dangerously as it regarded the Riddari. "The Mountain is."

Tror sighed as the Furling removed itself from his face. Things were different now and the Asgard feared that he and his companions might not be able to adapt. The Alterans seemed to be fitting in fine with their second evolution. The thought cheered Tror up slightly; it had taken a second evolution before the Alterans had even started to get things right.

"Look; forget it. You're new, stuff happens." Sheppard said while patting the Furling on its oversized shoulder.

"Now can you help us look for Tulinen?" Titov asked, slumping slightly at the thought of combing over the entirety of Atlantis.

"Yes." Belshanior replied with a small bow of its head.

"You know, I haven't seen any of our Asgard since we arrived." Sheppard muttered as they trudged down another corridor.

"Now that you mention it... you don't think?" Titov was staring wide eyed at Sheppard.

"I wouldn't put it past Nanna or Nerthus." Sheppard replied his own face growing as grim.

Both of them bolted off leaving Tror and Belshanior alone in the corridor. The Asgard huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know I think I kinda preferred eternity in that machine." Tror muttered as the two humans disappeared around a corner.

"Yes."

* * *

"So how are we actually going to do this?" McKay asked rolling a large red crystal across a table with a flick of his hand.

"Well..." Carter muttered glancing over McKay's shoulder. "We have a good plan." She said nodding more to herself than him.

"Okay. What?" McKay asked letting the crystal come to a stop.

Carter's eyes shot behind McKay again before she turned to face the Star Vampire hybrid. She smiled warmly at McKay before jumping backwards. "Get him!"

Vultis flew down from the ceiling its rings breaking into their component blocks. The detaching blurs in a flurry of light and grey lumps surrounded McKay. A red blur slammed into his back and before the scientist could react he found himself pinned to the floor by Davidenko. An Ancient pattern shield being projected from the blocks rippled into place a moment later. The Russian smiled apologetically as her Psyker powers flared; suddenly McKay found himself unable to call upon his god like abilities and his Necrodermis enhanced body was only evenly matched with Davidenko's Replicon augmentation. The hologram around his eyes failed as he glared at Carter and Davidenko in turn.

"What are you doing?" He hissed at the two women.

"Sorry Rodney but we need to be sure." Davidenko said trying to ignore the pain her body was in. Levi or Cerberus would have been doing this but Angelus had ordered them to make sure they went with the delegation to the Eldar home world. His reasoning had been along the line that if McKay couldn't be there then he was sending the next best thing. Of course he had no way of knowing that Davidenko would once again be seriously injured by her Replicon cells.

"Sure of what?" McKay asked suddenly unsure of himself; he had become used to being an indestructible juggernaut so now that he was at the mercy of Davidenko, an elite soldier, his old personality was resurfacing. It was an interesting feeling. Though none he especially liked.

"Vultis." Carter ordered. The machine slowly sank through the Ancient shield muttering to itself.

"Oh how you have changed Operator." Vultis lamented swinging around the pair. "It is a most unusual request Adherent. However the information I contain on the D-396 and E-1764 should allow the instillations of this data packet." Ignarus Vultis reassured Carter as it floated to rest in front of McKay's face. "It should be most painful." The machine said without a hint of remorse.

"Just relax Rodney." Davidenko whispered soothingly when McKay tensed up.

"Yes relax. The burns should only cover forty percent of your body." Vultis informed McKay seeking to assuage his concerns. As always it failed spectacularly.

"Burns?" McKay squeaked. It was the reason he was restrained; they needed the entire C'tan waveform downloaded into him and any chance that he might lash out or phase away before the transfer was complete was totally unacceptable.

"Rodney I'm here with you; just relax." Davidenko continued to try and calm McKay.

"Oh my yes! The female will be able to proffer physical comfort afterwards." Vultis chirped seemingly happy with its new idea. It totally missed the Davidenko and McKay's stunned faces or Carter's poorly contained giggling.

Vultis's circular eye became brighter and his side panels changed to a sky blue. McKay had just recovered from the accursed machines poorly delivered innuendo when arcs of lightening flashed out from each of the blocks. McKay and Davidenko sat in the middle of a halo for a moment before McKay began to scream. Davidenko struggled to contain the thrashing scientist as his Necrodermis rippled and morphed attempting to end the source of its host's pain. She was spared from all but a fraction of the pain by her Replicon cells; the most she felt was slight warmth on her skin and a sensation like teleporting. The glowing eye of Vultis almost touched the McKay's pain filled face when a beam of golden light shot out from the now ringless Caminus Animum-252. Carter and Davidenko winced when McKay's screaming increased; the halo of light surrounding the two enhanced humans began to fade as the final process began. Carter jumped as a wave of Necrodermis spikes smashed against the shield.

"Complete." Vultis said happily as the golden light faded. "The target D-396 can now produce the decided on waveform."

"Lilia? Rodney?" Carter asked warily approaching the still active shield.

Vultis was suddenly coated in sparks. The floating machine's internal lights flickered and died as it let out a gurgling death rattle. "I never liked that thing." McKay muttered as the now inactive parts of Vultis clattered to the floor.

"Was that necessary?" Carter asked trying to keep a sense of normality even as her hand floated over the control that would beam the entire room into the intergalactic void.

"No." McKay admitted as he rose to his feet supporting an exhausted but otherwise unharmed Davidenko. "But it made me feel better." He added with a grin.

Carter rolled her eyes as she removed her hand from the Asgard Rune stone. The patches of liquid like Necrodermis that covered chunks McKay's body were already healing him only leaving bloody patches and burn marks on his clothes as proof of his injuries.

"Sir, it's done." Carter said into the Vox at the door.

"Good work Carter. Make sure our pony knows his tricks." O'Neill answered; Carter could hear McKay's scowl from across the room. There was sniggering in the background that sounded a lot like Zelenka and Lorne, McKay made a small mental note to torture them later.

"You just wait Radek; I'm coming for you." McKay grumbled before phasing through the floor intent on taking Davidenko to the infirmary despite her vague and incoherent protests.

* * *

A pair of golden eyes flickered up to the cream colourer doorway as it hissed open. A single white eyebrow rose as a younger male stood at attention just beyond it. A body honed by over one hundred years of martial pride relaxed back into a rock hard chair. With a small smile the Zerfàrim gestured at his visitor.

"Lord Commander we have received an urgent report from the _Giirathar`Jetai_." Làmesh reported swiftly as he strode towards the desk of Lord Commander Asthuùr Tharvèn. The Lord Admiral of the entire Zerfàrim fleet raised his other eyebrow at the declaration.

" What's Sighraè got herself into?" Tharvèn asked, taking the offered report for Làmesh. It had been almost a week since the _Giirathar`Jetai _had left to help the _Kaerathaì Baermon_.

"It seems that the information gathering mission to Ortus Veriumas was a complete failure. Of the original mission personnel only thirty six percent survived; mostly wounded. The _Giirathar`Jetai_'s fleet also suffered damage. The _Jaun'Àstar _was lost with all hands and the remaining Frigates have suffered slight to moderate damage." Làmesh said his eyes betraying his horror at the losses.

Tharvèn began reading Àshar's report his eyebrows rose as he read the confirmed destroyed Wraith Hives. Seventeen was a ridiculously high number and the Cruiser and Dart numbers seemed just as improbable. "Is this accurate?" He asked shooting a sharp look at Làmesh.

"We believe so. Tracking detected thirty or so Wrath Hives approaching Ortus Veriumas at maximum speed. Then an hour later there was a massive energy spike and a greatly reduced number of Hives disseminated into Wraith controlled space. We have been tracking those we can and the Ortus Veriumas Hives appear to be hunting down and gathering the few Hives that didn't attempt to go or didn't make it to this congregation." Làmesh replied smartly. The Wraith's strange behaviour was only the tip of the iceberg. "The most worrying things are here and here." The Commander said pointing at two sections on the report.

Tharvèn's eyes darkened as he read the all the information the Imperium had offered about the Tyranids and their apparent link with the Wraith. He suppressed the cold tingling that ran the length of his spine as he flicked through picture upon picture of desolated worlds. Although never stated the implications that Zerfàron had been targeted for such an event were left hanging. Apparently the Imperials were adamant since the _Jaun`Àstar_ had been boarded it was a good bet that these creatures knew almost everything about the Zerfàrim. Speaking of the Imperials it seemed a delegation was on its way to discuss an alliance. The peaceful gesture was ruined by the fact they were arriving in no less than a fully armed Battleship. The very idea made him frown in confusion; but he trusted Sighraè's judgment. After all she was a fellow Lord Commander.

"What are your commands?" Làmesh asked with bowed head.

"Recall all Fleet elements. Mobilize all military personnel. Move us into a defensive posture and summon the Council." Tharvèn ordered placing the report down. "I just hope this is being exaggerated." He muttered as he re-read the sketchy analysis of the Progenitor Hive.

When the _Fenrir _fell back into real space three hours later it found itself surrounded by de-cloaked Frigates and two massive Battleships. One looked like bulked up _Giirathar`Jetai_ with additional armour and weapons. The other looked vaguely avian with two sets of large wings at the stern that tapered together at their extreme ends both wings had weapons running along them. On the elongated neck there were six smaller wings arranged in a W-pattern on each side. The deep green ship could have been mistaken for an Asgard design if not for the ships far smoother aesthetics. The _Giirathar`Jetai_ and its remaining fleet moved off towards the very Earth like planet that hung like a jewel some two light minutes away.

"Power down your ship's weapons." A stern faced Eldar demanded from the communication screen.

"Of course. As soon as you do the same." Weir answered with a pleasant smile.

The Eldar's aged face twitched slightly before a tiny smirk worked its way up his lip. "How very diplomatic. I assume you are this Hammond that has been sent to parley?"

General Hammond coughed slightly, while ignoring Weir's straining false smile, he turned his best friendly but powerful look to the screen. "No that would be me. Are you the leader of this planet?"

"Thankfully not; politics are so tiresome." Tharvèn answered, rather happy that no one had started shooting yet. There had been murmurings about vengeance attacks amongst the crews since the announcement of the casualties inflicted by the Imperials and their impending visit. "The Council awaits your delegation in the capital."

Hammond nodded amicably; he like several others that now held the reins of power in the Imperium found the whole jumbled mess of bureaucracy very tiresome. "Very well. Shall we transport onto one of your ships or should we take a personal craft?" The General asked, it would either gain them some fear generated respect with the Council or a heavily armed flying tank on the planet.

Tharvèn's eyes gleamed at the mention of the open-ended transporter technology. "Lord Commander Àsthar mentioned your ability to transplant matter. A demonstration for another time perhaps. A single landing craft will leave you ship and be taken to Zerfàron by the _Shagath`Hòar_. That way they are in safe hands." Mine to be exact. He added mentally.

"Very well." Hammond acquiesced, in his head he was gleefully calculating the damage one of the Yggdrasill Core's newer Thunderhawks could do.

Àsthar almost wanted to laugh when the slow boxy craft left the massive hangar of the Imperial ship. She , like most of the fleet, had listened as Tharvèn and the human called Hammond vied for power. She had also heard several grumblings from some of the younger Captains; the notion that the Imperials were too inferior to be a threat had vanished when one of those ships had gutted a Hive from stern to prow. Her musing was broken when she noted the small white light from the top of the black craft; it hadn't been in any of the pictures she had seen of them. She sighed as the Imperial craft was swallowed by the large hangar bay of the _Shagath`Hòar_, she was getting far too paranoid for her own good.

Sheppard ignored the loud groaning as the Thunderhawks landing struts sagged under the weight of the imposing icon of Astartes might. He swilled in the oversized chair, only shivering slightly when his eyes passed over the Servitor beside him, just behind him Levi and Cerberus were diligently re-checking the automated firing sequences programmed into the Servitor gunners. Weir and her bodyguard, the for once alert Titov, were talking quietly to Ommarin who had been given the task of carrying the massive box of data crystals and memory slates. Belshanior the Furling was currently sitting on the roof. Sheppard had given up even trying to apply the laws of reality to the crystalline being. When they were leaving the thing had simply appeared, clambered with spider like grace onto the Thunderhawks hull and positioned its suited body right in front of the Plasma Blastgun. No one had made any attempt to remove it after Weir had chosen to basically ignore it. And behind everyone in the back of the landing craft Tror and Tulinen were excitedly examining what appeared to be a Chain Sword.

Sheppard grimaced when he thought about Tulinen. There were things in the Universe that no man should see. Nerthus, Dagr and Odin standing around a bound and unconscious Tulinen grinning like maniacs holding silver devices that filled Sheppard with primal dread was one of them. The final act that sent the memory closer to the zone of 'repress until dead' was Nanna seated on the Proto-Asgard's chest with both of her hands buried to their tiny wrists inside Tulinen's stomach. Thankfully he and Titov had been able to stop the Asgard from carrying out their disturbing urges to harvest Tulinen's organs for experimentation. Even Odin's offer to replace them with clone ones was vehemently opposed by the two Terrans. Of course neither Proto-Asgard knew about that incident.

Sheppard fiddled lightly with the power flow through the Plasma Blastgun, last thing they needed was the experimental mounting for the weapon exploding. The Eldar had demanded that they remain in the craft until they reached their home world and the Imperials were all too happy to oblige. A short five minutes that seemed to drag into infinity passed as the black flying box sat in the Eldar hanger.

"So... any plans?" Titov asked hoping that there was at least a mild outline of one.

"Go in shooting and demand what you want." Tulinen replied with a grin Titov had quickly associated with things being shot.

"Maybe not." Weir said like she was scolding a child. Tror seemed to understand the tone if his snickering was any indication but Tulinen just seemed slightly disappointed. "Telling them the truth seemed to work so far." Weir continued.

"I agree but we should stress our position of power." Levi amended getting small nods from Weir and Titov.

"What power. From what I understand you guys are losing horribly to these Repl-thingies." Ommarin groused from behind her box of information.

"Technically if our plan works we've won." Cerberus countered while almost bouncing around the compartment with joy at the prospect.

"And if they don't believe us the _Fenrir_ should be able to teleport at least a full spread of Life-Eater Virus Bombs onto the planet's surface. If they will not aid the Imperium the then they should be removed from the Universe." Levi proclaimed a small pious fire igniting in his eyes. Cerberus nodded once in agreement but Weir, Titov and Sheppard fidgeted uncomfortably at the prospect of genocide.

Tror leaned in close to Ommarin. "Is that normal?" He asked suddenly very worried why his people were allied to these humans.

"Oh yeah. There is this big one in a skull mask that can go on and on for hours about killing and fire and light." Ommarin replied with a wide grin that bared her sharpened teeth to the Asgard warrior.

"My guests. Please proceed to these coordinates. Do not stray from the flight path or you will be shot down." Tharvèn's voice ordered from the Vox.

Sheppard shuddered as the Servitor next to him inserted a cable through the remains of its eye socket with one of the many large spider like limbs that sprouted from its back. The Thunderhawk rumbled into life its powerful engines rising to a high pitch as they lifted the several tonnes of armour and weapons. The jet black craft lumbered out of the _Shagath`Hòar_'s hangar with three Marnith Koòr fighters as escorts. Several of the Zerfàrim pilots were exchanging theories on just how the strange creature on top of the human craft was going to survive re-entry.

Sheppard steeled himself just before they hit the atmosphere. These things had been designed for a man twice his size and thrice his strength to operate and no one had thought to include power steering. The entire Thunderhawk bucked as its blunt nose smashed into the planet's atmosphere. Sheppard's view of the Earth like world below was quickly obscured by a curtain of flames, the Airforce Major gave a might heave on the yoke to bring them back into the vague direction they should be travelling in. His heart momentarily stopped when he heard something metallic thudding along the roof. The image of the shuriken weapons the Eldar favoured flashed through his head and he nearly threw the flame shrouded Thunderhawk into an insane barrel roll before he remembered that the Furling was still on the roof. Cursing the creature he straightened out the bulky Marine craft before swearing he was going to take a Plasma Gun to the thing later. After the craft decelerated enough for the flames to dissipate it was smooth flying towards the massive white city that jutted out of a mountain side.

"**My Lord we have arrived**." The Servitor co-pilot whispered in its dead mechanical voice before it assumed control for the final landing. Sheppard gave several experimental tugs on the controls once he realised he wasn't the one flying anymore, he grumbled under his breath about the Servitors for a few seconds.

"Prepare for landing!" Levi bellowed as he slammed a new clip into a Bolt pistol. Old habits die hard and the fact the two Marines were acting like they were landing in hostile territory was a source of nervous amusement for the Terrans. The fact that both Librarians started to pray about 'purging the unclean with the Emperor's divine light' a moment later wasn't one.

Sheppard moved back into the main compartment of the Thunderhawk. He quickly snatched up his weapons and spared the roof a glare. "Let's meet the locals." He said happily as the sound of the Thunderhawk's engines slowly died away.

"Yes lets." Levi finished his prayer with his normal half smile. Its intended calming effect was ruined as Cerberus dragged a mounted Heavy Bolter in front of the Thunderhawk's main hatch.

"Is this like those other projectile weapons?" Tror asked admiring the Imperial weapon with a little too much enthusiasm for Sheppard's liking.

"Oh no. This fires 1.00 calibre armour piercing, gyro-stabilised, rocket propelled mass reactive bolts." Cerberus said with a friendly smile as he attached the ammunition belt.

The small amount of drool that was leaking out of Tulinen's mouth was an indication to swiftly move the conversation along before the trigger happy Asgard asked for a go.

"Just open the ramp." Weir sighed. Some days her life was just too strange. She pushed everything not immediately relevant to the mission from her mind as the heavily armoured ramp was slowly lowered by it hydraulics.

Àsthar was annoyed but pleased when her guard detail of seven Elites rushed in front of her as the surprisingly low tech looking landing craft lowered its rear hatch. She had been picked to act as liaison due to her previous experience with the humans. She felt two of the three Dominàr-Suits tense behind her; only the Lord Devastator, the best of the best, kept his cool. The two Lord Protectors, masters of the Zerfaròn-Guard, at her flanks subtly shifted into a more defensive stance. Captain Ghen'Hòar stood next to the Dominàr-Suits, Àsthar had brought her along to act as her go-between with the Imperials. She was hoping that a friendly, at least familiar, face would curb some of the humans more aggressive tendencies.

Well she could hope.

"Welcome to..." Àsthar trailed off when the rather large mounted gun came into sight. The large blue armoured human behind it gave a cheery wave before aiming the weapon squarely at the chest of the closest Dominàr-Suit.

"A precaution I assure you." Weir said sauntering down the Thunderhawk's ramp flanked by Levi and Tror. "You can never be too careful." She finished smiling at Àsthar like they had been friends for years.

"Yes of course. We were expecting your Supreme Commander or your Emperor. Is there a problem?" Àsthar asked ignoring the small growling noise that came from one of the two large heavily armoured guards.

"Oh no problem. General O'Neill is simply indisposes at the moment. And..." She paused to glance at Levi who gave a non-committal grunt. "...I am afraid the Emperor cannot be joining us." She finished. Weir winced when she heard the Force Sword begin to leave its scabbard.

"A shame." Àsthar said with faked sorrow. The Space Marines reactions to the mentioning of the Emperor was interesting; from what Ghen'Hòar had picked up their Emperor was some type of living god. This was interesting; then a terrible thought struck her. What if this Emperor lived in the First Imperium? Invoking such a power to get involved in Pegasus was not wise so she decided to leave that emotional trigger alone "And just who are you? We were never formally introduced." The Lord Commander gently asked as Cerberus finally relinquished his position at the Heavy Bolter.

"I am..." Weir paused again. She needed a title but leader of the Atlantis Expedition sounded quite small. Then an idea blossomed in her brain; if O'Neill could just make stuff up then so could she. "...the Governor of Segmentum Atlantis." She finished proudly, somewhere behind her Sheppard made a choking noise.

"Shall we then Governor?" Àsthar gestured towards a large vaguely mushroom shaped building.

"A moment. Tror where is your friend?" Weir asked the Asgard shooting a wary glance towards the Thunderhawk. Horrible scenarios of the Furling bombing the city while sprouting its gibberish filled her head. So far the Furling had only made a passing endearment to those who hadn't had to clear up one of its incidents.

"It's around." Tror said nonchalantly. The glare he received made him quiver in fear. "I'll just go get it." He added quickly running off to find the Furling before it started a riot.

Àsthar's question about just what was going on died as the brown suit bobbed into view. Tror was standing behind the Furling ordering it around but the creature seemed to be ignoring him. Àsthar could already feel her day taking a turn for the worse. Weir turned and smiled at her before motioning for them to proceed. Both of them chose to ignore the Furling as it sized up a Dominàr-Suit.

"Imperial rhapsody." Belshanior intoned turning its gaze from Weir to the sky. "She is..." It was interrupted by Sheppard thumping it on the shoulder plate and nodding for it to move. Belshanior made several remorseful sounds and inclined its head to Sheppard before following after the rest of the group.

* * *

"What!" Shouted Master Sergeant O'Neill, it was a sentiment echoed by the entire bridge. Landry's eyebrows touched as he scowled.

"You are to return to Mars and take command of the fleet there." Landry repeated like he was dealing with a toddler.

"But sir what about the Replicons?" O'Neill demanded. Landry's smile made would have made a great white shark proud.

"The _Ragnarok _is inbound." He stated before he closed the channel.

It took a moment for the information to register and by that time Master Sergeant O'Neill was being thrown in the air by a very excitable Jaffa.

The _Star Cutter_'s Captain didn't even wait for the other ships to signal their readiness before it and its accompanying fleet were racing towards Sol. The celebrating died down quickly when they realised that this was going to be the decisive battle in the war. A turning point in the history of the Universe. O'Neill decided that if he survived this then he was going to take a long, long vacation.

When they reached Mars they were greeted with one of the most powerful fleets ever assembled. Over thirty Ragnaroks, almost a fifty Orillias, nearly two hundred Terran Defenders and just about twenty Terran Avengers hovered over the northern pole of Mars.

"Emperor's mercy. They must have gutted the entire Navy." The _Star Cutter_'s commander whispered as the Ragnarok class vessel slid into a geostationary orbit.

"Not entirely there still enough ships left to defend the Imperium but this represents all our reserved ships." O'Neill corrected, there would now be entire parsecs of lawless space again. Whatever his original self was planning it had better be damn good.

"This is the _Star Cutter_ to all ships break into attack groups and await further orders." The Captain ordered his own flock of ships joining the larger fleet. And so the waiting game began.

Supreme Commander O'Neill clenched his jaw as the _Ragnarok _gave another mighty shudder. The damage the ship had taken when fighting the Wraith fleet was beginning to wear down the mighty Battleship. Minor disruptions in the crystals that controlled the ship were being multiplied a hundred times as the full might of a ZPM was thrown into the hyperdrive. The ships Machine Spirit had even started to die in some places because of the erosion.

"Time to Terra?" He snapped glaring at the swirling colours of hyperspace willing the ship to go faster.

"One and a half days sir." One of the bridge crew responded.

"Not fast enough." O'Neill muttered his glare never wavering even as another tremor wracked the ship.

"Time to the closest Stargate?" He demanded.

"Nineteen hours."

"Correct our course." No one answered but the _Ragnarok _entered into a tiny curve that would bring it into the orbit of a dead world on the very edge of the Milky Way.

* * *

Weir didn't have to feign her admiration of the Zerfàrim city. It was like a more flowing version of Atlantis; that these people seemed to enjoy aesthetics more than the Ancients was silently added to her theories on how their civilisation functioned. Two of the Suits had peeled off when they approached the mushroom shaped building but the third and largest one had remained along with the myriad of foot soldiers. The procession remained in silence asides for a few questions Weir had on the Zerfàrim way of life and the occasional grunt from Ommarin as she carried the large box. Once they reached the massive mushroom like building Àsthar stopped them but the two Lord Protectors and the Lord Devastator continued on inside the building.

"Before we enter the Council chamber you will have to relinquish all your weapons." Àsthar said as she indicated two large dark cream coloured doors down a short corridor.

Two Guards came forward with a tray at Àsthar's command. Titov and Sheppard just started to unload their gear but Cerberus hesitated and Levi simply crossed his arms over his chest. They wouldn't surrender the Chapter's relics to some Xenos on a whim. Tror and Tulinen glanced at each other and then at Weir. They were simply unwilling to give up their new toys.

"Now if you don't mind." Àsthar ordered trying to remember if it was blue or white that could launch flames and lightening from their hands. The fact that the young Captain Ghen'Hòar made a small hissing sound when the smaller of the two Space Marines moved gave a good indication it was blue.

"If these are tampered with in any way there will be no corner of the Universe I won't find you." Levi growled at the Guard as he and Cerberus handed over their Force Swords.

"I assure you that they will be safe." Àsthar said dismissively. The only people she knew that got so attached to their weapons were the Angry Stars and some few Dominar Suit pilots and most of them were a bit crazy anyway.

As soon as all weapons had been relinquished, well as many as they would admit to having they were still three Psykers up and a hidden Bolt Pistol in the data slates, the massive doors slid open without a sound. Weir scanned the room as she stepped into it. Everything was made of either a dark wood that looked like mahogany or that same cream coloured substance most of the buildings were constructed from.

There were seven Zerfàrim seated in a semi-circle on the ground level. Only one was in a uniform anything like Àsthar's. The others were a mix of people all wearing different types of clothing that Weir assumed had some significance to their status. Seated above them were nine more Zerfàrim all dressed like or similarly to Àsthar, Weir recognised two of the ones on the right hand side as the ones that had left their group when they arrived. The three that were dressed like Àsthar sat in the middle with pleasantly blank faces, of the three on the left each one bearing three bronze stars over their hearts: one was frowning the other was seemingly disinterested and the final one had a look of excitement in her eyes; and of the three on the right the two she recognised were talking in hushed voices to other who nodded every now and then. At the highest level sat another group of seven, the High Council. Even from her place on the floor she could see that all of them were dressed in flowing brightly coloured and highly decorated robes. There were several sneers and looks of mild interest along with one head of silver hair that had for a second a look of fear before it morphed into an aloof facade.

"Councillors, My Lords and High Councillors I present the representatives of the Second Imperium of Man." Àsthar said in a loud and stern voice. A wave of muttering broke out amongst the Council as Àsthar stepped back.

"Greetings. We come in peace." Weir said and immediately regretted it when Sheppard was elbowed rather harshly by Titov to stop his giggling. "We would like to form an alliance with you against our common foe the Wraith." The IOA representative said firmly.

"And why would such a thing interest us?" The seemingly uninterested Lord Devastator drawled.

"We have been fighting them since the creation of our race. Why would we need your help now?" The Lord Protector that hadn't been there to greet the Thunderhawk asked.

"The Wraith have recently been inducted into a larger race known as the Tyra..." Weir was cut off when the central Lord Commander stood and smiled blandly at her.

"We have all read the reports from Lord Commander Àsthar and Captain Ghen'Hòar. My question is why shouldn't we just let you annihilate each other?" The question rang throughout the room several of the people at the back nodded along with two at the front.

"Lord Commander Khe'Makar has a point. Although I don't agree with his wording." The two exchanged a small glance and Weir felt her heart sink. They didn't have time to deal with petty rivalries. "From Captain Ghen'Hoar's reports you and the Wraith are evenly matched. Why bother to contact us?" The female one of the two Lord Protectors that had been at the landing site asked.

"What Lord Protector Anùi'sil and Lord Commander Khe'Makar are trying to say is that, how will this benefit us?" A slightly overweight Zerfàrim asked from his position on the ground level.

"The Demiurge One Sàdo'Gha is right." Another of the Zerfàrim on the ground floor announced. This one was tall and reed thin with a complexion not unlike that of an Asgard. "How will the Zerfàrim race benefit from this? What can you offer us that we can't take?"

"Enough! The real question is why are we acting like they never slaughtered the majority of Commodore Zkìr'Dan's command?" The large and muscular Lord Devastator who had been scowling since the Imperials arrived bellowed. Suddenly the room was buzzing with noise as the Council argued amongst its self.

"Lord Devastator Zamn'èik we have already addressed this issue. While the loss of life on both sides was terrible; it has been determined that it was the work of a third party." Àsthar retorted, fixing the near snarling male with a cold gaze.

"I don't care! Good and honest Zerfàrim were butchered by these feeble humans." Zamn'èik spat snarling at the Imperials. "They should be held accountable for their crimes!" He roared pointing an accusing finger at Weir.

"We will not." Weir stated firmly. "We defended ourselves when faced with an unprecedented attack by an unknown Xeno ship. As is our right." She said with finality.

Zamn'èik growled at the woman that dared to contradict him. "You have the gall to come here and parade around in front of the families of the people you murdered. I should..." He was interrupted by Cerberus's Power Armoured fist slammed into a wall. The cream coloured material somewhere between and metal and a plastic sagged with a deep groan under the blow.

"Should what?" The Librarian asked with an innocent smile. "I invite you to try Xeno filth." He finished, his face warping into a hate filled snarl. He emphasised his point with waves of sparks floating over his Psychic Hood.

"Stop! We all have seen and heard the testimony of the Goa'uld Ba'al." Àsthar interrupted as the Lord Devastator made to leave his seat.

"And I for one would like to see this Goa'uld." The reed thin one sneered at the humans, Asgard and Furling. "We have never even heard of such a race. Am I correct Lord of One Thousand Eyes?" The man asked turning to a very old looking Zerfàrim sat at the end of the table.

The old man slowly opened a single eye and swept it across the room. "No we have not. However my people have assured me of the video files authenticity." The old man finished closing the eye again. "And I, Guardian of Past Dreams, trust the word of one of our Lord Commanders." He added a tiny smirk forming as the reed thin Guardian of Past Dreams spluttered slightly before sitting.

"We shall not let Ba'al out of our custody. Furthermore bringing him hear would be folly; you are not able to deal with a Goa'uld lose in your population." Weir voiced a rather unpleasant fact. Suen had racked untold havoc from one ship; allowing Ba'al to run rampant on Zerfàron would allow him to do so much more damage that the half insane lesser Goa'uld. "Now, the matter of an alliance?" Weir pressed, forcing her smile to stay in place.

"I still don't see why we would need you." Khe'Makhar said resting his chin on his interlaced fingers. "We are superior to you after all." He added with a smile.

"Listen carefully Xeno. The Tyranids erase entire civilisations, entire galaxies. You would be nothing but a small meal to them. All your pathetic pride will get you is death." Levi hissed. He was becoming increasingly aggravated with the arrogance of the Eldar.

"How dare you human." One of the Lord Commanders snarled a chorus of agreement rippled through the Council.

"Let us see them. Then we shall decide." The female Lord Devastator interrupted the brewing fight. Her eyes watched with interest as Ommarin dove into the box of Imperial records.

"This was taken from our Furling friend here." Weir said as Ommarin pulled out a Vo'cume and a small clear crystal. "According to Tror this is approximately nine hundred and sixty years into their conflict with the Tyranids when the Alliances attempted to re-take a major Furling colony."

"Excuse me who is this Alliance?" A woman dressed in very a flamboyant robe seated at the ground floor table asked.

"A coalition of the four oldest and strongest races in the local galactic group. It included the Lanteans and those two races." Àsthar filled in the gaps while gesturing at Belshanior, Tulinen who looked very bored and Tror who was thanking the Universe for his choice never to go into politics.

The new waves of mutterings were silenced when the Vo'cume activated. A huge panorama grew into the space between the Zerfàrim Council and the Imperials. The camera, which was actually the six eyes of Belshanior's suit moved over an unfamiliar star filled background until they came to rest on a dusty desert world. That however was not what caused the Zerfàrim Councillors to gasp. What elicited that reaction was the two fleets locked in battle.

Hives, the smallest at least seven kilometres long, swarmed like flies to a carcass in the planet's atmosphere. And above them an Alliance fleet was locked in battle with smaller, more expendable, Tyranid ships. Nearly one thousand Asgard and Alteran vessels were locked in a knife fight of a battle with similarly sized Tyranid creatures. The three races traded plasma for spines and acid for particle beam. A huge blue mass that looked like a ball of spikes coasted along the Alliance flank. The Furling Dreadnaught composed of nearly a thousand Furlings sent massive arcs of lightening tearing through space, bolts of light jumped from some of the smaller spikes to swat aside any Tyranid that came too close. Several black blotches highlighted where the Furling had attached particle and plasma weapons to their conglomerate body. The scene was a maelstrom of fire and blood but the Alliance seemed to be winning. Suddenly a cloud, more like a solid black wall, of spores rose from the feeding Hives. The wave of organic weapons hit the intermingled fleets, butchering friend and foe with uncaring joy. Shields glowed like dying stars before they began to fail. Asgard Battlecruisers tore themselves apart as acids ate its way through the hulls, the Furling Dreadnought ground to a stop and surrounded itself with a wall of light while the long and thin Alteran ships shattered under the barrage. The un-matured Hives split open in showers of crystallised ichor adding to the carnage. The view snapped to the side only to witness a swirling pink mist. A rumbling like a thousand drums echoed from the Vo'cume as it struggled to reproduce Belshanior's language. Out of the swirling purple and darkness came She. The image froze on the Progenitor Hive before it sunk back into the Vo'cume.

"Interesting. And you say the Wraith have allied themselves to this race?" The female Lord Devastator asked, she felt a coldness settle into her stomach when the human female nodded. She recognised the vague design of Lantean warships, acknowledged by all to be one of the most powerful ships in space, albeit less well designed than modern variants, but to see so many of them be destroyed so quickly was terrifying.

"Yes. The Progenitor Hive as we call it was seen leading or at least controlling the Wraith fleet." Weir said, happy that most of the Council had moved from disregarding them to actually considering an alliance.

"But how does this affect us?" Khe'Makhar asked with his infuriatingly smug smile.

"We have reasons..." Weir snapped her mouth shut when a sound like thunder rolled over the room. Fearing that Levi or Cerberus had blasted a hole in something she whirled round only to be confronted with Belshanior stalking forward.

Àsthar bit her lip when the Furling started to move towards the Councillors. Until it did anything dangerous they couldn't stop it.

"She is coming. She knows where you are. She knows everything." Belshanior hissed at the Council. The Furling was becoming desperate; if the Lightening smashed these Hollow things then the Wind would not be able to stop Her before the Great War began again.

"What is this thing rambling about? If you can't talk sense then don't talk at all!" One of the Councillors shouted, waving his hand at the glaring Furling. He made no show that he had just insulted one of the oldest and most powerful races known to them.

"Impudent little Hollow. All alone in desperation. Dressing your selves up. Agony..." Belshanior shook itself out of its rising anger; the action was translated into an odd sort of jiggle by the suit. It saw a way to repay the female Hollow it had wronged before. "Reconnoitres. Indiscernible. Shadows." Belshanior said turning towards the Space Marines. If it could get them to understand then these foolish little toys of the Alterans would surely join with the people who bore the name of Power. And by doing so save themselves from the Lightening; and the Wind.

Both Space Marines stared blankly at the Furling as its many eyes irises rhythmically in and out at them. A scouting organism perhaps? Pondered Levi as he racked his brains for the meaning behind the Furling's words. An organism that was like an invisible shadow. A sudden shudder ran through his enhanced skeleton. He hated Lictors. "It means a Lictor." Levi muttered moving towards Ommarin's box as the Furling's bizarre plan started to come into focus.

"What are you on about?" Sheppard whispered to the Space Marine.

"Watch." Levi replied inserting a new dark green crystal into the Vo'cume.

The image that sprang to life made the entire Council minus the Lord Commanders recoil. The writhing mass of tentacles that made up a Lictor's face flailed around in the picture as its two golden eyes filled with an intelligent malice glared at the person recording it. The creature silently screeched before swiftly moving out of frame, the recording looped back on itself and began again.

Levi marched forward; he understood the Furling's plan. "Those are Feeding Tendrils. They can allow the Lictor to take all the information it needs from a creature's brain." Levi said pointing at the visage of the deadly hunter.

"So what?" The oldest of the Lord Protectors demanded.

The smirk on Levi's face was priceless. "One got on your Frigate." He gave a moment to let that sink in. All of the military personnel seemed to grasp the concept and even several of the figures in the High Council shifted uncomfortably. "They know exactly where you are, how your forces were deployed and every single way you're soldiers can fight them. They know everything they need to crush you." The Space Marine continued to drive the point home.

The entire room descended into deafening silence.

"We shall leave you to debate this." Weir said with a respectful bow of her head that was totally missed by the Council.

"Chose." Belshanior resonated as it followed the Imperials out.

Àsthar sighed and motioned for Ghen'Hòar to follow the Imperials when the Council broke down into an disorganised mass of shouting and hand waving.

* * *

The _Ragnarok_ didn't drop into real space, in fact it fell. The Battleship exited the unstable hyperspace window at a significant fraction of the speed of light. Inertial dampeners across the hull failed as they struggled to compensate, the ships powerful deceleration engines screamed in protest as they fought to slow the ship, bulkheads tore apart as conflicting forces and technologies pulled them in hundreds of directions. The starboard wing tore itself free in a hail storm of Plasteel and Adamantium giving the Battleships course a few extra degrees to port. Explosion blossomed across the Battleship as more and more sections failed, lights flickered on entire decks as the ZPM was taxed for all it was worth. The ship was already half way to the system's sun when the Asgard beam system activated. Thor grunted in satisfaction as he realigned the ships course, he promptly fainted afterwards the excessive g-forces too much for his frail body to handle. The ship would circle the star once, bleeding off as much speed as possible to the burning ball of hydrogen's massive gravitational pull, it would them returning to orbit the planet. Once they were sure the ship wouldn't explode the Marines, Asgard and most of the I.G.L. would take the Stargate either to Terra or the frontlines.

O'Neill hit the ground running. There was no time to waste as he punched in Earth's address with such force that he almost put his hand through the DHD. He vaguely registered that the original SG-1, McKay, Angelus, Gideon, Davidenko and Zelenka had formed up behind him.

"Carter!" He shouted over the sound of the Gate's activation.

"Sir." She replied already half way through the GDO code.

O'Neill took two leaping steps up the stone stairway before his face met the event horizon. A feeling of falling and then he was in the SGC. Landry was standing at the base of the ramp; he nodded once as O'Neill passed him.

"It's already loaded onto the Tel'tak. Doctor Frasier was not amused about that." Landry said out the side of his mouth as Angelus and Gideon walked down the ramp rattling it with every step.

"I'm sure." O'Neill muttered in reply just as Teal'c and Zelenka exited the Stargate.

"Walter!" Landry shouted over his shoulder. The bespectacled man jumped slightly in his chair but grabbed onto a microphone all the same. He deserved a pay rise O'Neill decided as he and his entourage vanished into light.

"I just hope to God this works." Landry grumbled as he made his way back to his office.

O'Neill once again landed in a run. He blew past Beyla without a word and practically threw himself into the cargo ships hold. There strapped to what appeared to be a bit of Plasteel exactly as he had left it was Pariah Smith. The ship resounded with the two Space Marines' footsteps; O'Neill slid out of the way as Gideon led Carter, Zelenka and McKay into the hold.

A small grey hand tugged lightly at his sleeve. "What of the Supreme Commander?" Beyla asked her large black eyes shining with worry.

"He's fine. And if everything works out I have a surprise for you." O'Neill replied with a small smirk as he, much to Beyla's chagrin, patted her on the head.

"**Fly**!" O'Neill had no idea what Angelus was screaming but it sounded urgent. O'Neill and Beyla peered out from cargo hold to see Angelus pacing around the room muttering in Gothic to himself.

Teal'c and Davidenko were at the controls of the Tel'tak as it ploughed its way upwards and Daniel was pouring over the dog eared notebook that held his work on the Necron language. The small craft broke through the last vestiges of the Earth's atmosphere and immediately jumped into hyperspace. O'Neill felt a small pang of sorrow that the sight of his home world falling away no longer inspired giddy awe in him. Before the thought was finished they arrived at the edge of the largest concentration of Imperial ships in the galaxy. Mars seemed to glow almost like the ancient god of war was excited about the battle to come. O'Neill moved to the helm as Davidenko and Beyla disappeared into the cargo hold, Teal'c briefly glanced at his friend before activating the communications.

"This is Supreme Commander O'Neill." With that one statement the already subdued chatter on the Vox died. O'Neill took a deep breath and began his speech. "My people. Sons and daughters of Terra. Chosen of the Emperor. We have been a broken race. Shunt, oppressed and conquered by those who thought themselves gods. But, where another race would surrender to despair, humanity rose up and fought back with even greater strength!" Murmurs of agreement whispered back through the Vox but O'Neill payed them no mind. "No other can equal what we have done. For the last six months we have been fighting against insane genocidal machines; these things that would murder us, our loved ones and our children simply because they can. Finally after all the sacrifices we have made the long battle to hold back the night is over. We have a way to defeat them. We have a way to stop this senseless war. The Emperor is the ultimate authority in this Universe. And he is with us! My people. Prepare for battle."

"Well said O'Neill." Teal'c complimented while silencing the near hysteric cheering from the Vox.

"You would have made a good Chaplin." Angelus joked with a half smile.

"Whatever let's just get this thing going." O'Neill said giving Daniel a half hearted glare to stop him writing down his speech.

"Indeed." Teal'c muttered following the Supreme Commander and Astarte-Captain into the hold.

"Begin." O'Neill ordered. He quickly grabbed one of the Las rifles from the tiny armoury and trained it on the Pariah.

McKay nodded before placing his hand on Smith's armoured chest. He felt his Necrodermis intermingling with the Pariah's own, there was a second pause before his pure Necron metal began to attack and absorb the Replicator tainted Replicon metal. He felt a small jolt as he remembered that this thing had been responsible for Lilia's near death experience. His real and pseudo-muscles tightened as he imagined the things before him being destroyed. He ignored Carter's gasp as the near impenetrable Pariah armour began to rapidly dissolve into its base elements. The moment passed and McKay reined in his Necrodermis, the living metal still destroyed any tainted Necrodermis it encountered but wasn't seeking and destroying anymore. The half C'tan relaxed when no one questioned him and pushed deeper, he could now feel the small subspace connection deep within the Pariah's body. Another metaphorical lunge and one of the microscopic tips of the silvery metal made contact with the device. Defensive barriers sprang into place as the Link made to defend itself. McKay made to blast through them only with a thought but bounced off the Replicon security like a fly off a window pane.

"No, no, no, no!" Zelenka flew past O'Neill almost tearing his hair out.

"What's wrong?" O'Neill demanded. McKay was looking pained, Carter had that 'world is about to end' look to her and Zelenka seemed about two seconds from adopting the foetal position.

"The Link has rejected Rodney. It seems there are several quantum locks in place before he can..." Angelus made a threatening gesture but Zelenka never missed a beat. "...we're locked out."

"McKay you will succeed." Angelus ordered. "The entire human race is depending on you." The Astarte continued.

McKay clenched his teeth at the proclamation. He knew that should have been motivation enough but somewhere deep down he found he just didn't care. If he were to unleash the full energy field that was the physical manifestation of his Star Vampire half Lilia would surely succumb to her Replicon cells. And he refused to let anything happen to her.

"Dr. McKay you must hurry." Beyla nearly shouted. The Asgard squeaked when the hologram over McKay's eyes failed and the black and green orbs bore into her. She started to shiver when pure malice began to pour forth from those eyes.

Those same eyes showed him movement to his side. Without thinking he lashed out at the movement. All along his side Necrodermis spears lunged at their target. Davidenko nimbly slid between the silver spikes McKay's face turned ashen when he finally registered who was approaching. Davidenko smiled as he tried to stammer an apology. Her hand intertwined with his and the Russian Major forced his burning green eyes to lock with her own. "You can do it Rodney. I know you can." She kissed him lightly before turning him back to the Pariah.

McKay threw his power at the Link, the sub-space communication channel used by the Replicators and now the Replicons rejected him again. McKay redoubled his efforts pouring his all into demanding entrance. The air sang with power as McKay finally allowed all that was a C'tan to rise from the depths of his being. An unnatural wind swept through the room as reality began to bend ever so slightly; somewhere within the corrupted programming of the Replicons the waveform of his communication was recognised. A C'tan! The entire Replicon race paused as the revelation washed over them. The Link's defences gave way and McKay was amongst its unimaginable vastness; he could feel every single Replicon. From the mighty Command ship as it plundered worlds to the tiniest Replicon cell floating in a man's body on the other side of the galaxy. He felt their collective consciousness turn towards him; joyous and expectant. So McKay fulfilled his mission.

"Come forth."


	25. Here Strides the Devourer

"Normal speech"

"**Gothic around non-Imperials**."

"Mental Links."

"_Ship Names_."

* * *

**Hey everybody! We're back in business. Now for my excuses; their actually pretty good for once. Number one I had exams way back in May/June so that took up some time but hey I passed with flying colours. Then during late June I had a small operation on my back. And as you may/may not know post-op drugs are fricking hallucinogenic! I was off my god damn mind for the better part of two weeks on those and it's a little off putting for you writing when you can't sit straight. Anyway during my hospital stay I contracted a rather nasty lung infection. This is where it gets good. I almost died. Twice. According to my G.P. if they hadn't finally found a brand of antibiotics that the accursed little bacteria weren't resistant to it would have killed me within a week. That happened twice, so as you imagine facing you mortality before your even twenty is a bit of a mind fuck. So that put me back a little. Plus a little overworking of my Beta with this monstrous chapter didn't help.**

**So here we are: longest wait ever super-longest chapter ever (almost a mini-story in its own right). Seems fair. I think? Whatever, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

skipper 1337: Sorry no he's not a Farseer. He´s the director of the intelligence department, meaning its his job to know what everyone in the galaxy had for breakfast. That's why he seems to have foresight. He's just that well informed. It's more subtle than a blank, but yeah that's the basic idea. And I guess if you want to think that way they are like Necrontyr with Eldar tech. The Asgard have long ago abandoned ethics, after all it begs the age old question. Just how do they know so much about our brains? Thanks bye the way.

The strip mining is done with little or no regard for the future. After all there isn't going to be one if they are all dead. The practice is unilaterally considered a last chance sort of thing.

That was a scaling issue. At the time of publishing there wasn't an official designation of size and even then estimates varied wildly. So I took rough Imperial sizes and mashed them into Stargate until I got a couple of sizes that could fit. Sorry if that seems stupid but it was all I had to work with at the time and it helped integrate the two techs. Also the Cruiser to Battleship ratio is because they need ships 'on the ground' so to speak but they also need firepower against the Replicons so more Battleships are in the attack fleet and more Cruisers or out on patrol.

I hope you got the answer to the rest of you questions in the PM if not tell me and I'll resend it. Oh and **keep up the good work with the side story! It's great!** _Victory is simply greater Perseverance._

Nim Maj: Good idea but that just leaves too many problem because who ever wins is going to be 'god mode' strong. So it will have to be handled the old fashioned way. With guns; lots and lots of guns. _Hope is sin. _

AngelForm: Thanks. I know the SGC loves its Deus Ex and I have got some of that but I though a nod to the old Navy boys and their love of blowing shit up was better for the Replicons the Tyranids get a Dues Ex, sort of, though. The SG ships are too fast, minus Wraith Hives, for broadside to broadside bombardment to the tactic is a flop from the get go. _Burn the Unclean with the fires of Purity._

Huitt1989: Thank you so much! All this praise is going to my head. I hope this lives up to your expectations_. Ignorance is a virtue._

Thrans: Um… sorry. Thanks anyway even though you'll probably never read this. And yes, oh god yes. _Courage is the mastery of fear, not the absence of it._

Lol: Sorry. Its already mega-length and I couldn't find a way to jam it in. In short their a bit freaked out by the militarism but other than that they like the Imperials. _Even though you once called him friend, the Traitor has forsaken you. Show no mercy even if he begs for it, for his soul is tainted and given the chance he will betray your trust._

Nerupe: Thanks. It's sad, kind of, for the Zerfàrim at the same time it's good to go out and do new things. And god bless Walter, he's there the entire ten years. Watches everyone else climb the ranks but I don't think he ever gets a promotion. Not even once. _Praise the sun that brings the dawn of our final doom._

SGT CJC: Thanks. Sorry about that but my spellchecker hates me. (See author page). Here is a new one hope you enjoy. _The greatest man is but a ripple on the surface of space._

GOOD GOD: Behold and be amazed! _Be just and fear naught. _

* * *

Thieri Ghen'Hòar obediently followed behind the bobbing body of the Furling as it moved through the city. She kept her head low to avoid the cold stares of the other Zerfàrim. Someone had started a rumour that the horrendous losses suffered during the Imperial attack were her fault. Her family had nearly disowned her when their political rivals had pounced on her and only Lord Commander Àsthar's intervention had stopped her court martial. To keep herself from falling into a spiral of misery she had volunteered to stay with the Furling. That had been a mistake; they must have been walking for hours and hours, if she hazarded a guess they were on the far side of the city from the Council Chambers and the Imperial landing craft. The humans and Asgard had returned to their Thunderhawk for a meal, after hanging around the Council Chambers for most of the morning waiting for a verdict, and then the Furling spewed some nonsense babblings about exploration and wandered off. When she had offered to keep it out of trouble they had told her in no short order not to let the Furling out of her sight. One of the Asgard, Tror she believed, had warned her that the Furling could be incredibly dangerous. She had seen nothing to indicate such a threat from the enigmatic being but heeded the warning. That decision was doing a number on her nerves; her hand slowly inched towards the Pulse pistol at her hip when the large six eyed head moved a little too close to a random female's face. The poor Zerfàrim in question just backed away slowly from the large brown suit before it could make another move.

A sound like glass shattering echoed from the Furling and the civilians, whom had seemed so uninterested and aloof a moment ago, scattered in every direction. "All Hollow."

"What?" Ghen'Hòar asked with as much politeness as she could muster.

The Furling turned to face her, its deep blue eyes burning with an intensity she could barley understand. Then they died. She gasped as hundreds of scenarios raced through her mind. What if it was hurt? Sick? Dead! The Imperials would react violently; that was almost a given. They would demand answers. They would find answers. And then they would take their revenge. Quickly and without remorse. She grew frantic at the mental images of her world in flames. Then just as suddenly as its eyes had died a blue light began to emanate from the back of the Furling. Ghen'Hòar paused in her mad dash to the creature's side. Her hand automatically snapped to her sidearm, fearing some form of attack.

What emerged from the brown suit was beyond her wildest dreams. Like a butterfly emerging from its chrysalis the deep blue thing unfurled itself from the back of the now limp suit. Ghen'Hòar felt a wave of power, a feeling like static electricity, wash over her body for an instant as the creature reached its full height. However she was far too focused on the first thought that sprang to her mind; this creature was deadly. Claws that looked sharper than the finest of blades adorned the things hands. Jagged protrusions lined the creature's body making any attempt to grapple with it suicide. And a thunderstorm of endless purple clouds filled the things core. Blue sparks danced along its entire body as it reached into the empty suit and pulled out a small silver device. Before she could even start to sort through the thousands of questions that wanted to pour out of her mouth the creature held the device to its flat face. The blue substance shifted in a mass of sparks as it absorbed the silver device into itself.

"What..." She swallowed hard, her mouth suddenly dry. "What are you doing?" She finished, training her Pulse pistol on the strange creature.

She jumped as the suit sprang to life next to its former occupant. Her moment of distraction cost her. She caught the blue thing moving at a surprising velocity out the corner of her eye. Impulsively she fired her weapon at it; before the realisation of what she had done had even struck home the blue bolt struck a shimmering wall of air and dissipated harmlessly. A sky blue hand clamped around her head; the thing was cold to the touch like stone and, like she had suspected, it felt harder than steel. She screwed her eyes shut, awaiting the horribly feeling of her skull caving in. It never came. Light assaulted her shut eyes and the hand on her head began to shrink. She warily cracked open one eye only to come face to face with a clone of herself.

Her clone moved her face in a truly unnatural way in what she assumed was an attempt to smile and made several strange chimes that seemed to emanate from her – its – chest. "Greetings... From the Furling Dominion."

Ghen'Hòar fainted.

* * *

Reality tore open as a bleeding wound right through sub-space and into the Warp. The unfortunate Frigate caught in the sanity defying Warp tear was ripped apart as the laws of reality ceased to apply. Pink bled into black as the Immaterium and Materium interlocked. Two Wraith Cruisers emerged unopposed into high orbit above the lightly colonised moon of Zerfàron.

Hammond almost broke his own neck when frantic screaming erupted on the bridge. "Warp tear in progress! The reality schism is affecting sub-space! Two ships emerging! Wraith Cruisers!"

Without thinking the aged General became the centre of the bridge. "All hands battle stations!" He roared. "Send a data dump to Atlantis! Move us into attack position!" Before the two Battleships guarding their Imperial counterpart could react an unstable hyperspace window had flashed into existence and spat out the _Fenrir _ten thousand kilometres sunward of Zerfàron.

Tharvèn was having a fit. Two enemy Cruisers had just appeared above Zerfàron's moon totally unopposed, and even worse undetected, then the Imperial ship had broken station keeping before it had any right to and jumped practically on top of Zerfàron. And as the coup de grâce none of his ships could form a hyperspace window leaving most of the fleet stranded at the systems edge or guarding the Imperial ship. The moon's only hope was the few Frigates and lonely Cruiser that could get into position before half the colony was glassed.

"What is the enemy doing?" He demanded, slumping into his chair.

"Unknown my Lord. They appear to be moving into a standard recon orbit of Zerfàron." There was a pause as the female's hands danced across her terminal. "We are receiving a data stream from the Imperials. They have projected that at least one Cruiser will attempt a suicide run on the Capital." She finished scowling at the generated image of the Wraith Cruiser smashing into the large dot designating the city below.

"My Lord two Frigates have de-cloaked and are beginning their attack." Tharvèn nodded once and turned to watch the battle that was so close yet so far away. "The _`Dharis Meonarh_ is accelerating towards the enemy but won't reach them in time."

Space rippled as the cloaking devices were shut off, the power needed to operate their shields. Hammond watched in trepidation as the two tiny ships assaulted the Wraith Cruisers. The leading Frigate dove straight into a strafing run at the power core and engines hoping to at least disable the Cruiser. Its small Pulse-Lances burned brightly as they tried to punch through the unusually thick Wraith armour. A series of glowing red streaks marked its attempts but there were no fires of jets of crystallised air that would indicate a puncture. The Cruisers flipped end for end surprisingly quickly, the Frigate barley managed to avoid becoming an ornament, the Cruiser then unleashed a broadside of modulated energy blasts at its attacker. The nimble little Frigate spun away from the lazily aimed attack.

Hammond frowned, he knew for a fact that a Wraith Cruiser could shoot straighter than that. The Frigates Captain seemed to have the same thought as the ship tried to frantically move away. His eyes widened when the second Cruiser suddenly emerged from the shadow of the first angry gashes marred its hull from the attacks of the second, and so far ignored, Frigate. Spines mounted along the keel were forced outwards by rapid muscle contractions and miniature chemical explosions. The half organic and half metallic spines speared the Frigate in multiple places spilling its crew into the void. The Frigate spun with the force of the hits and was easy pickings for a second broadside from the first Wraith Cruiser. The second Frigate tried one last time to burn through to one of the Cruisers engines using its close range Fusion Batteries but the armour held back the assault. The Frigate corkscrewed round a series of purple energy blasts before it accelerated away towards the approaching Cruiser and its twin Frigate escort.

"Open a channel." Hammond growled. The entire bridge froze and glanced up at him.

"Sir?" Someone questioned.

"We need to stall so let's stall." He reiterated, he just hoped to whatever god was looking out for the Imperium that the Wraith still needed to stroke their own egos.

"Channel open." The sceptical communication's officer reported.

"Attention Wraith Cruisers." A grim smirk worked his way across his face. "You have violated a system under the protection of the Second Imperium of Man." He could almost hear the Eldars' spluttering. "Be gone or be destroyed."

There was a single heart beat. "Foolish humans, none can oppose the might of the Wraith." Thank God for the small mercies Hammond sighed in his mind.

A thousand light years away the Progenitor Hive turned her consciousness from subjugating the last of the Queens, finishing the assimilation of the world bellow and upgrading all her weakling children's flimsy ships. It seemed her foolish children couldn't resist these strange impulses living apart from the Hive Mind had given them. She had allowed them to retain their self-awareness and independent thought; after all it made them far superior warriors but it also seemed to be a major weakness. Later, after this galaxy was defenceless and easy prey, she would craft them a better sentience. With a thought all traces of individualism was erased from every Wraith in the fleet surrounding her feeding body. If a dialogue had been established then she might as well use it to gain information. So far the memories of the Wraith and the prey she had taken from the hidden vessels was sorely lacking in truth. Yes; gathering information was the most prudent course of action. It would also increase Her plan's chance of success. She reached across the vast gulf of space that separated Her from the two Cruisers and asserted Her will.

Hammond's retort died on his tongue as the Wraith before him started to spasm. The Wraith let lose a howl of pain and collapsed out of view. There was a moment's pause before it reappeared. Half its face was slack and blue blood leaked from its eyes and ears. It made several wet choking sounds before sucking in a huge lung full of air. A trail of drool leaked from one side of its mouth as its eyes seemed to glass over. The muscles in its face sprang back into action returning its visage to a disturbing blankness as it sucked in yet another huge breath of air. At this point Hammond was getting a bit freaked out.

"Well speak!" Hammond demanded of the Wraith. The Wraith's eyes rolled aimlessly in its head but he could feel a consciousness turn towards him.

"Th... Th... There..." The Wraith hissed drawing in a slightly more controlled breath. "There is... mu... much... talk. Now We... talk." The Wraith stuttered and growled out every syllable its voice completely different than a moment ago.

"And who are you?" Hammond asked, out of the corner of his eye he noted the time until they were in range of the _Fenrir_'s Lances.

"We... We ha... Hav... Have many... N... Names." The intelligence that Hammond was sure wasn't the Wraith replied. "Who... Who are you?" It repeated at Hammond. The disturbing thing was it tried to emulate his accent.

"General George Hammond, United States Airforce and His Second Imperial Navy." Hammond replied crisply, watching as the Wraith's face went slack again.

The Wraith snarled as the Hive Mind finally got the majority of the Wraith's speech centres mapped out. Its glassy eyes snapped from their random rolling to pierce Hammond with a malevolence that was born of an immortal hunger. "Spawn of... my Enemy. We off... Offer a trade." The Wraith wheezed. "We go one way. You go another." Of course the moment the She had recovered enough the Hard Prey would pay a bloody toll.

Hammond didn't even pause to consider the offer. No way in hell was he going to trust an intergalactic compound mind of pure evil. "No." He spat at the Wraith's image.

The Wraith bared its teeth and shrieked, a sound that made everyone wince. "Why defend the Soft Prey? Not your own. Not self." The Wraith paused to pant a little; it seemed to be getting a better idea of how to breathe now.

"That is none of your concern. Now leave before I shoot you down." Hammond instructed gesturing with his hands for the Lance Batteries to lock onto the Cruisers.

The Wraith laughed. Or at least tried. It got about three quarters of the way through a single chuckle before it swallowed its own tongue. Hammond, and admittedly the rest of the bridge, watched in amazement as the Wraith slowly choked itself. After a small but surreal moment it stopped choking and turned back to Hammond. The Cruisers were in position. Time to act. The General suddenly felt an itch on the inside of his skull, he tried to ignore it but it only increased in intensity. "We see your world. So green. So plentiful. So alive. So much prey."

"Get out of my head!" Hammond shouted as the itch became a horrendous clawing just behind his eyes. "Fire!" He roared.

"We are Life! We are Existence! We have consumed galaxies of flesh and bone, air and water! We have beaten fleets of thousands! We are a timeless voice! Victory ever lasting!" The Hive Mind paused as Hammond's mind finally shielded itself from Her sight. "You will be nothing but food." The Hive Mind whispered as the Lance beam punched through the already damaged hull and vaporised the Cruiser's bridge.

The second Cruiser pulled away from the listing hulk of its counterpart only to be caught in a deadly crossfire of Pulse-Lances and Fusion Cannons from the Cruiser and the _`Dharis Meonarh_. The thoroughly holed Cruiser slowly lost momentum and fell towards the moon below. Hammond wiped the sweat from his brow and quickly ordered the floating hulks to be targeted and destroyed. No one questioned the order, they simply obeyed. Torpedoes streamed forth from the prow of the Orillia Class Battleship, their plasma cores building up power with a murderous intent. The remains of the first Wraith Cruiser were vaporised in the heart of a star. Before the second could meet a similar fate the three torpedoes tasked to its annihilation were speared by the whiteish-yellow beams of the sole Cruiser's Pulse-Lances.

"Stand down human!" The accented English of a Zerfàrim screamed from the Vox.

Hammond growled, those ships needed to be destroyed. Didn't the Eldar see that? "That Cruiser must be destroyed." He replied malice dripping from his voice.

"It is destroyed, you stupid human." The Captain spat back. The Cruiser smashed into the lifeless surface of Zerfàron's moon throwing up a huge cloud of dust and fragments of armour.

Hammond's eye twitched as the crash site was hidden by the dust cloud that would take days to fall back to the surface. "Arrogant son of a bitch." He hissed. "This was far too easy! There was something on that ship!" Hammond shouted slamming his fist into the chairs armrest.

"Don't be a fool. We would have detected any weapons with our superior sensors." The Zerfàrim replied with a haughty sniff. "The only thing that registered was the Cruisers organic components." He said dismissively.

Hammond face palmed. He couldn't help himself. These were Tyranids! They were the weapons! "Now look here Xeno. I'm going to take that ship out and, so help me God, if I have to vaporise your sorry ass then I won't hesitate for a second!" It suddenly occurred to him that he would only be saving Eldar civilians. For a moment a dark part of his mind considered just leaving them to their fate. That was a moment too long.

"You wouldn't dare." The Captain growled; his eyes widened in alarm when the Imperial Battleship turned to present its starboard broadside to the moon.

May God save him. "Master at Arms prepare to fire." There was a non-verbal confirmation. "Fi..." Hammond was cut off as the _Shagath`Hòar_ jumped almost on top of the _Fenrir_.

"I would advise against such an action, my friend." Tharvèn said in a jovial tone. His eyes however were burning pools of fury. "Firing on our colony while you are here under a flag of truce isn't a good idea."

"We meant no harm but that Cruiser is most likely swarming with Tyranids." Hammond stated his case. Subtly he motioned for the port weapons to target the two Eldar Capital Ships.

Tharvèn frowned. That was an uncomfortably terrifying thought. Something had to be done. "Is that so? Well I can't risk the safety of the entire colony by firing on the surface. We will send a team to investigate the crash site." And it would be an exceptionally well equipped one; he would make sure of that. Hammond nodded imperceptibly. "Now stand down." He bit out. The huge guns of the Imperial ship slowly targeting him hadn't gone undetected.

"Move us back to position and inform Dr. Weir and her team of the developments." Hammond ordered, resting back into his seat, suddenly feeling very old.

* * *

Àshtar stared at the side of the crashed vehicle. The Soltàri-Skimmer, a fast moving troop transport, was buried nose first into the side of a building. The thing about the whole scene that really drew her attention though was the large hole that had been punched out of the side. Two Domìnar-Suits and a squad of Guards were milling around awaiting orders. She grumbled some incomprehensible insults about the Universe at large. After the debacle in orbit the _Giirathar'Jetai_ had been recalled from the systems edge and she had been asked down on the surface. She sighed before turning to the cause of the ruckus.

The young Ghen'Hòar at least had the common sense to avoid her gaze. Her copy on the other hand seemed far more interested in sunbathing than the silly little organics running around. The idea that she, and her people, could be ignored so easily irked her a little. But when you could punch through, roughly 5 inches of the best light weight armour ever produced by Zerfàrim science , using only your bare hands, some credit was due. Not that she liked it, but well...

"Well?" Somehow she dreaded the answer.

"Hollow. The Mountain shall converse with you." The Furling spoke slowly; several different accents mingled together. Àsthar could detect a corrupted Lantean, something that sounded like the human that seemed to laugh a lot, Sheppard or something, twisted Zerfàrim and the dead mechanical tone of its suit. Underneath the words was the Furling's constant crystalline chiming.

"And the Skimmer?" She asked; the anti-gravity device chose that moment to belch smoke and flames.

"The Mountain cannot be swayed." The creature replied twisting its copy of Ghen'Hòar's waist to a totally unnatural angle.

"You didn't have to break it." Ghen'Hòar hissed, she had the sinking feeling that she was going to be held responsible for the Furling. She was beginning to understand the deadly serious tone of Tror's warning.

"Foolish Hollow."

"I have a name." The silver haired Captain growled.

Belshanior slowly and deliberately blinked. An action it had seen other organics do. It was beginning to regret taking this organic form even if it facilitated easier communication. It was little wonder only highly trained individuals were allowed to transform into the shapes of other races. All these mannerisms, inflections, tones and tenses were so ineffectual when compared to real speech. Still it was nice to be out of its suit for a short time but it couldn't bear the knowledge of how truly alone it was. At least inside the suit it could pretend.

"Captain Thieri Ghen'Hòar." The Furling responded at last. Ghen'Hòar smiled in victory until she was poked in the forehead. "Hollow."

"Could you change your appearance a little? This is getting a becoming slightly disturbing." Àsthar asked, she was finding this all far too weird. Damn Imperials.

"Yes." Belshanior chimed. Àsthar awaited the shower of blue sparks that every one claimed to accompany the Furling's powers. What she got was a startled yelp as the Furling's arm extended to abnormal length and grabbed a hold of a passing Guard. A wave of shuriken bounced harmlessly off the Furling just as it released the startled Zerfàrim. Àsthar managed to wave down her soldiers before they vaporised the upstart creature.

Blue lightning arced from Belshanior as it transformed again. It grew taller and wider changing from female to male; its features became a blend of Ghen'Hòar's and the Guard leaving it looking like the Captain's... Uncle, or a person of similar relation.

"Good. Now what is this all about?" Àsthar demanded, fixing the Furling with her strongest glare.

"The Mountain wishes to speak of the Wind." A slightly harsh sound accompanied Àsthar's blank look. "The Mountain wishes to speak of the Wind." Belshanior repeated with more force. It vaguely remembered what the Zerfàrim called the Wind. "Humans." It said uncertainly.

Àsthar blinked then started to get angry. "Then why didn't you speak up at the Council!" She shouted, startling the Guards that had begun spiralling in closer.

A low rumble filled the abandoned street and both female Zerfàrim took a step back from the Furling. "The Mountain did not know that the Hollows would be so stubborn. The Lightning must be stopped! The Great War must end! You will join with the Wind or perish. The Pebble has spoken of this before."

Àsthar had to agree. The Council was taking its sweet time deciding on what to do and she had seen the uncanny devastation Tyranids wrought. Hopefully the attack would hasten their decision. "So what do you expect me to do about it?"

Belshanior made a vague waving motion with its left hand. "You are so alone. Trapped inside your shells, never knowing another. Like the Children of Iron. You and the humans. So alike. Yet they are so much more. You are not as afraid as you should be. If you understand..." The Furling paused its speech unable to find the words to express itself.

"Alright." She dreaded what was to come.

* * *

The first Replicon ship, a Dirge class, died in the heart of a supernova the moment it deactivated its Inertless Drive. A multitude of flickering white lights struck out from a detachment of Defenders sucking up every dead block and roasted scrap of Necrodermis they could detect before sending the debris to a pre-prepared vault buried under the Martian North Pole.

"Target destroyed!" Master Sergeant O'Neill's grin was savage.

"More targets incoming!" A voice creamed over the Vox. "Massive power surge from the Supreme Commander's Tel'tak!"

"Re-align the Lances. Prepare for rapid fire mode!" O'Neill snapped ignoring the feeling of dread that settled in his heart. The monumental scale of their task finally clicked into place when over a hundred Replicon ships appeared in flashes of light.

The _Star Cutter_ and her combat group banked sharply bringing a dozen newly arrived Jackals under their guns. Above them a squadron of Avengers backed up by a trio of Ragnaroks rained their righteous fury down on another cluster of Replicon ships. More forms of death than the human mind could truly understand poured down from the Imperial fleet. The arrival area of the Replicon fleet became a huge mass of boiling plasma, swirling superheated gas and shrapnel. Gauss blasts and lightning bolts flashed out splashing across several Void shields, only to be answered by concentrated Railgun bombardments backed up with anti-Replicator weapons slamming into the conflagration. The blockish ships shattered under the assault, blocks and Necrodermis whirling around as Asgard beams scooped them up by the ton. There was a momentary pause between the arrival of different Replicon fleets that allowed the I-301s to be launched in vast formations.

With the success of the initial strike the majority of the Imperial fleet formed together into a large sphere around the Tel'tak and turned their broadsides to face the Replicons approach. The moment another wave of Dirges and Jackals arrived they began blasting away with every weapon in humanity's considerable arsenal. Hundreds of ships were torn apart under the barrage as the Battleships poured enough energy to shatter planets down upon them. The nimbler Defenders ducked in and out tearing through the larger swarms of Replicons that survived their initial deceleration into the firestorm. The return fire was more concentrated and several Defenders were grievously wounded or outright destroyed as their Void shields and armour were overcome by spears of lightening and tongues of emerald fire. I-301s in massed squadrons herded any of the Dragonfly pattern Replicon fighters that spawned from disintegrating ship back into the inferno.

O'Neill clenched his jaw as Teal'c put their little cargo ship into a series of near impossible evasive dives and rolls. He vaguely registered a Lance beam tearing through the area they had occupied a moment ago.

"Teal'c!" He shouted as the Tel'tak over stressed its inertial dampeners dodging a wall of torpedoes. O'Neill slammed harshly against the hull but he managed to catch Beyla before the Asgard smashed face first into the wall beside him.

"Move towards the _Star Cutter_." Angelus ordered stomping heavily through the hatch way as his Power Armour kept him relatively upright. Zelenka, who was unconscious and bleeding from a gash on his forehead, was slung under his arm; behind him Gideon was holding Carter and Daniel.

"Delta squadron has exhausted their torpedo munitions." The Communication office shouted as another wave of Gauss slammed into the Void Shield, the ship shuddered slightly as arcs of lightning probed for weaknesses. A section of the shields failed and a fork flashed through the momentary gap and tore into the rib like structure of the Battleship.

"Move them back! Bring forward elements of Gamma and Epsilon. Status on the Pariahs?" The _Star Cutter_'s Captain snarled as the ever growing Replicon fleet began hitting back with more and more force. To his port a Ragnarok and two of her three escorts suffered horrendously under a prolonged Gauss assault. The Battleship was shielded by its third escort as it limped to the back of the fleet leaving the two burning hulks of the Defenders behind.

"Representative O'Neill is overseeing their collection. Terra reports contacts on every major Industrial world. So far they have all been catatonic." The news was received with a grim satisfaction. The I.G.L. regiments aboard the fleet had been on standby at the vital support systems but they couldn't cover the entire fleet. "Supreme Commander O'Neill is aboard." The Captain nodded once. They were now the focus of the enemy attack and the centre of the fleet.

"Teal'c take Zelenka to the sick bay. Carter we're going to the bridge; Angelus, Gideon get McKay back here and you two." O'Neill ordered pointing at Beyla and Daniel. "Make sure that he can keep the Replicons here."

"Move them over there!" Master Sergeant O'Neill ordered as two Jaffa carried in the unmoving and heavily armoured body of another Pariah, this time from the _Lord Uuz_ another Ragnarok class.

He nearly screamed when a man frantic looking man suddenly appeared in front of him holding an unconscious woman dressed in the standard SGC uniform.

When no rational explanation could be found he fell back on his time tested method when sarcasm failed; shouting "Who the hell are you!"

"Are you a doctor?" The strange man demanded ignoring O'Neill's query.

"No. Now who are you?" O'Neill demanded his hand straying to his only weapon, his Power Sword.

Once again the man ignored him and swept deeper into the Pariah infested room. McKay got two steps before he felt the heat of an active Destructive field on his back. He turned his head slowly to stare at the teenager who was glaring right back at him.

"Identify yourself." The young man growled shifting slightly so that his Power Sword could either be thrust or swung.

"I don't have time for you." McKay hissed. He swung his arm out, the limb wrapped in the flickering green light of a Distortion field. The two fields met tearing into each other and the material that generated them.

O'Neill stared as his Power Sword seemed to warp and disintegrate before his eyes. But what caught his eye was a hand crafted in a very familiar shade of silver. "Replicon!"

The words were barley out his mouth before he was diving behind a gurney while the air turned red with Las. McKay sneered at the attack; with a flicker of a thought he altered the composition of the air around him sending the Las bolts wide. The Necrodermis infested man stalked forward his mind fixed on getting Davidenko medical help.

The I.G.L. riflemen began to panic when not only their target proved immune from Las but also all the Pariahs in the room began to spasm and thrash. The Replicon infiltrators tore through their restraints and shattered the gurneys they had been placed on sending the heavy bodies tumbling to the floor in a mess of bladed and heavy limbs. Terrified of the Pariahs' strange reaction and McKay relentless advance Plasma weapons and solid round semi-automatics were added to the hailstorm.

Time stopped for McKay when a Plasma bolt made it through his defences and clipped Davidenko's shoulder. The unconscious Russian half Pariah moaned in pain and McKay finally noticed how much she was quivering in his arms. The cruel sneer vanished from his face only to be replaced with utter terror and shame. He raised his arm in preparation to sweep away the annoyances with a wall of Gauss when a strong hand reached out and grabbed him.

"Enough!" Teal'c bellowed, it was a rare occasion that the Jaffa raised his voice. And when he did people listened, being a First Prime had its advantages.

The weapon fire died almost instantly. Teal'c calmly deposited Zelenka onto a bed that a Pariah had vacated in its spasming before turning back to McKay. "You have my word that I will see to her safety."

"Teal'c?" A confused voice came from behind them.

Teal'c turned around coming face to face with a slightly dishevelled Master Sergeant O'Neill. He tilted his head slightly as he regarded the young human. "O'Neill." He finally said bowing slightly.

"Level with me big man. What the hell's going on?" The clone asked, questioningly gesturing at McKay.

"This is McKay." Teal'c motioned towards McKay, who was examining the clone with a confused frown on his face.

"As in 'final solution' McKay?" Teal'c nodded slightly. "Ah...ehh...ooops?" O'Neill chuckled nervously, glancing at the charred remains of the wall behind him.

"Indeed." Teal'c intoned relieving McKay of Davidenko.

"Sorry guys, false alarm. Back to work!" O'Neill shouted down the room causing several confused mutterings and relieved sighs.

"Angelus and Gideon are looking for you. It would be best if you met up with them before they do anything... rash." Teal'c informed McKay before he moved deeper into the sick bay looking for a bed to put Davidenko on.

"Okay." McKay worriedly glanced after the large Jaffa before hesitantly walking out the hatch.

"Adventure or work?" O'Neill pondered for a moment. "Don't get paid enough to work." He decided placing the mangled remains of his Power Sword in a corner and swiftly followed McKay.

* * *

"You want to what!" Lord Protector Anùi'sil all but screamed.

"You heard me." Lord Commander Khe'Makar replied with a hint of a smile. "We board that human ship and take whatever device they stole that allowed them to detect that peculiar phenomenon before us."

"You can't be serious?" Anùi'sil pleaded. Her answer was the widening Khe'Makar's smile. "They managed to get on top of us before we could react and they have openly admitted to be carrying anti-planetary weapons." She reasoned.

"We will have the _Giirathar'Jetai _laying in wait. Its superior attack power would be able to destroy them before they acted." Khe'Makar countered getting nods and mummers of approval from the rest of the council.

"You are forgetting Boy. That shield technology of theirs is similar to the Lanteans' City Shields. I've seen models older than our race take far more punishment that the _Giirathar'Jetai _can deal out in one attack. Who knows how many hits it would take? And you also seem to have forgotten their transport technology. We have no idea of its range or limitations." The Lord of One Thousand Eyes retorted, once again spreading doubt amongst the Council.

Their argument had changed topics from the merits of an alliance with the humans to how they should react to Hammond's threats, the Wraith incursion and the humans annoying ability to outperform their ships, even if only in parts. It had been raging for the better part of the day with the half that opposed the alliance trying every single angle they could to prove that the humans should be destroyed and their technology confiscated into more mature hands against the half that wanted the alliance shooting down said arguments.

Lord Devastator Zamn'èik glared at the old male for what seemed the hundredth time. He nearly exploded in fury when a wizened hand raised a small card with the number thirty six written on it. "I doubt that such a machine could be relied upon in the heat of battle."

"A planet is a very big target." One of the Lord Protectors quipped. There was a small chuckle from the High Council.

"This is becoming pointless." Sàdo'Gha stated. "I move that we call the vote now." He continued, the conversations had become tiresome and he was missing a very opulent party thrown by one of the rather important High Families.

"Agreed." A male Lord Protector replied before anymore 'issues' could be concocted.

"Finally." One of the civilians sighed.

The only Zerfàrim in military dress, the Anur, the greatest warrior in their society, on the lower tier stood. "I, Rhiaghar, call the Council of Zerfàron to a vote on the subject of an alliance with the Second Imperium of Man against the Wraith and Tyranids. What say you?"

Zamn'èik was on his feet before Rhiaghar had even sat down. "Lord Devastator Zamn'èik votes no."

"Lord Protector Anùi'sil votes yes." She said shooting a defiant glare at Zamn'èik.

"Lord Protector Shae'Randin votes no." The oldest and only Lord Protector not the meet the Imperials cast his vote.

"Lord Commander Lithar votes no." Said another, glancing sideways at Khe'Makar only to receive a slight nod.

"Lord Devastator Darag'kii votes yes." He spoke for the first time that day.

"Lord Commander Khe'Makar votes no." The male said with a small smile.

"Lord Devastator Ghihiir'ama votes yes." The female Lord Devastator said quietly.

"Lord Commander Kaerèth'Enura votes yes." He said with a distinct note of displeasure in his voice; as if he was dirtying himself by agreeing to the alliance.

"Lord Protector Porlìlim votes no." The male Lord Protector that had met the Imperials said after a moment's pause.

"Quramin'Sai, Lord of One Thousand Eyes, votes yes." The oldest, and most well informed, Zerfàrim on the Council stated firmly.

"Demiurge One, Sadò'Gha, votes yes." The overweight male's words tumbled from his lips far too quickly.

"She Who's Hand Embalms Ilarlia votes yes." A small female with a drawn face said serenely.

"Diviner of Worldly Things Hàlli'Oan votes no." A heavily built male rumbled.

"I Wylth'Àx The Guardian of Past Dreams vote against this insanity." The pasty white male sneered at those who supported the alliance.

"Lord of the Abyss Càshimn votes no." A very tall and thin male stated quickly.

"And I Anur Rhiaghar, The Pillar of War, vote yes." The Anur sighed heavily. "We have not come to a consensus. As such it is now the responsibility of the High Council to break this deadlock." Inside his head Rhiaghar groaned. The High Council was run by the High Families, those charged with running the Zerfàrim race by the Lanteans. While intelligent and competent, they were notoriously petty and neck deep in politicking. Not the best group for a quick and decisive answer. And if they couldn't come to a conclusion within 9 Days it would come down to something that hadn't happened for almost two thousand years; a Wartime Challenge.

A wrinkled male that looked like an aged version of Khe'Makar right down to the small smirk he wore stood. "We require a recess to contemplate this argument. You may leave."

* * *

Squad-Leader Barann gently shifted her feet over the loose rocks as she negotiated the unstable edge of the crater left by the Wraith Cruiser. Her five strong team followed behind carefully picking through the loose rubble. One slip and they could float away into the void with little hope of rescue. The five Domìnar-Suits gently glided down the crater's side the tear shaped heads sweeping back and forth searching for targets. Another two squads of ten Elites followed behind them and at the back waited six Diving Eagles, their purple and grey armour almost seamlessly blending them in with the lunar horizon.

The Wraith Cruiser was battered and broken, corpses floated freely around the shattered hull and the faint glow of discharging power systems would illuminate the jagged holes in its armour. All in all it looked dead.

"Barann. We've confirmed that the ships inactive. Can't we go back?" A young voice whined over the communication net.

Barann rounded on the tallest of the team and glared at him from within her helmet. "Don't be so stupid. Lord Commander Tharvèn was very specific and Administrator Juui'Nen was adamant that we ensure not only the security of Hòar-base but safety of the civilians as well."

"Yes Thaèn." The young male drawled.

Barann ignored the disrespect, knowing full well that the more experienced members of her team would 'teach' the new recruit the need to fulfil missions to the letter. Once again they started their descent, the flickering shadows along the hull were attributed to the sudden arcs of light or the corpses of the dead.

The Tyrant snarled silently as the leading five prey approached the hulk it was hiding in. A faint burning in its heavily armoured chest alerted it to the collapse of one of its four lungs. Clouds of blue blood hung in the air ejected from the hundreds of floating Wraith corpses that were being torn apart by the Gaunts as they desperately ingested food to fuel their metabolism. Beside it two Lictors shimmered out of existence, their targets the communications devices in the prey's metal boxes; the only sign of their passing was the broods of feeding Gaunts parting. Several Warriors melted from the shadows; each one having sporting a different set of biomorphs, they made their way towards the Hive Tyrant followed by the glowing forms of three Zoanthropes. The Tyrants highly evolved brain pulsed with pleasure as it watched the prey finally enter the crater basin. With a motion one of the few remaining Wraith Drones activated the sub-space communicator. The battered but operational Wraith device sent out a shrill wailing on all frequencies that blanketed the area in static. Disrupting communications was a time honed tactic that had proved most effective against the Alliance. A feeling little more than a vague shadow of a memory flickered through the back of the creature's mind. The Tyrant amplified the will of the Hive Mind a million times over and passed it onto the horde around it. As one they moved.

Barann stopped as a tremor ran through her feet and a faint whistling emanated from her communicator. A scream of retreat was on her lips when the side of the Wraith Cruiser exploded open. The hole was torn open by two ridiculously long talons that cut through the Wraith armour like a knife through air. Out of the jagged breach in the side a huge creature lumbered out. A face of bony protrusions and tusks topped a body of rippling muscles, impenetrable chitin and super dense bone. The two closest Zerfàrim tried to run but the creature's second pair of arms, each ending in wicked looking claws, swung forward with a speed nothing that size should possess and snatched up the fleeing Zerfàrim. Barann had blinked once when the two most experienced members of her team were severed in two. The Tyranid beast let loose a roar that she felt in the soles of her feet and spread its fours arms wide.

A beam of light flashed in the corner of her eye and suddenly one of the Domìnar-Suits disappeared from her tracker. The vacuum exploded into light and streaks of white as the Suits returned fire on the Zoanthropes.

Her Shuriken rifle was half way towards the creature when a bolt of green light vaporised the upstart male next to her. The explosion of dust and rock sent her tumbling uncontrollably; she frantically scrambled along the ground trying to find purchase. The two remaining standing members of her team died of vacuum exposure as a hailstorm of frenzied beetles ate through their armour.

After witnessing Barann's command being annihilated the first Elite squad sprang into action. Pulse and Shuriken swept through the Termagaunts slaughtering them in droves. A blue crystal flew through the vacuum and exploded above them showering the Elites with deadly crystal. Most of the Zerfàrim managed to doge the hailstorm of living stone but the lapse in fire allowed the Gaunts to close. Beetles and worms raced through the vacuum seeking out the sources of delicious flesh. Most of the Elites were caught in mid motion stuck between dodging the blue crystals or firing upon the six limbed creatures when the living ammunition hit them. The engineered organisms ate and burrowed with fanatical intensity, many of them died before they could feast, but those that made it to their targets gorged themselves.

The Diving Eagles had launched the moment the Carnifex had emerged; unfortunately they had also missed the two Lictors that slipped past them and into the three Skimmers. They swooped down the crater, ripping through the vast hordes of Gaunts as they drew nearer to the besieged Elites. They were scattered when one of the huge creatures leapt at them. The Carnifex missed all but one of the Diving Eagles; the unfortunate Zerfàrim's leg was caught in the beast's jaws and he was dragged screaming down to his death.

Kuthanèl, de-facto leader of the second Elite squad after his commander was killed by a large acid filled crystal, screamed the order to retreat when creature only describable as a living tank ploughed into the four remaining Domìnar-Suits. The beast bit down on one Suit's head its Crushing Claws bludgeoning another sending it spiralling away with the shredded remains of its pilot. The other two blasted away from the deadly organism a blur of blue and brown slammed into the back of one. The Warrior dug its Rending Claws as deep as it could into the back of the large prey. The Domìnar pilot swerved frantically trying to dislodge the monstrous creature. The Warrior hissed silently as it exposed a tube in its mouth to the back of the prey's body; both of them vanished in a flash of light a moment later.

The pilot of the Suit trapped in the Carnifex's mouth fired frantically into the Carnifex's chest with his wrist mounted Burst Cannon. Ichor and fragments of chitin flew from the maelstrom of Pulse blasts; the Carnifex enraged by the wounds its prey was inflicting belly flopped the creature. The Domìnar-Suit didn't stand a change as the Carnifex fell on to it.

The Hormagaunts flew through the air in disturbingly graceful arcs. The classic leap and slash attack was proving very useful in low gravity. With their foes too concerned with slaughtering their Terma brethren and avoiding the Carnifexs the little killing machines could launch them selves like missiles from the sides of the crater. Kuthanèl slammed into the ground as something hard hit him. Rolling instinctively he was rewarded with a strange crunching sensation as he shattered the Hormagaunt's body. He glanced up as a flying pair of Scything Talons decapitated the Elite next to him; he returned the favour with his Pulse rifle. After the initial surprise of the attack they were fending off the flying balls of death rather easily. He never noticed the thick ropey muscle wrapping around his leg until it pulled taut. With a startled yelp he was yanked into the air, swinging round his Pulse rifle to kill the large creature he was greeted with a malevolent yellow eye. The Hive Tyrant swung its Bone Sword round cutting the prey in half; the return swing took the head off another. With a mental command the annoying flying prey were bracketed by bio-plasma and Borer beetles. Quickly they were overwhelmed by the mass fire power and leaping attacks.

The final Domìnar-Suit after quickly realising that they were being overrun by the far larger force jumped to the lip of the crater all the while her Laser and Shuriken rifles took apart any Warriors she could see. She cursed as the wailing static that filled her communicator intensified. Whirling round to the Skimmers in hopes of using their more powerful transmitters she was greeted with the carnage that Lictors could reap. Of the three Skimmers one was missing its hatch and the dismembered bodies of the pilots were hanging out of the opening. Another had the body of the strangest creature she had ever seen draped across its side, clutched in the creature's massive claws was the Skimmer's pilot. The third seemed fine except for the cloud of red crystals that lingered at its entrance.

Suddenly warnings flared into life, huge blood red runes flashed up on her screen. Startled the pilot jammed on her thrusters sending them skyward. A tearing sound ripped through the Suit's cockpit the last thing she saw before her screens went dead was a face of tentacles leering at the Suit's head. The Lictor clung desperately to the prey as it flailed helplessly and wildly fired its deadly flashes of light; the Suit had surpassed the escape velocity of the moon and the two of them were drifting into interplanetary space. Inside the Suit the pilot stopped trying to dislodge or shoot the tentacle creature. With a mighty swing that startled the Lictor the Domìnar-Suit batted the creature off its back. The Lictor flew even faster away from the surface and the Suit, most of its momentum transferred to the Lictor, began to slowly float downwards.

The female pilot threw herself from the near useless Suit. She landed in a roll on the far side of the crater form the Skimmers. Below her a massive horde of Tyranids was amassing thousands possible more swarmed in, on and around the Cruiser. Desperately she began to walk-jump back towards the colony. Her armour's rebreather would keep her going for awhile but she wouldn't make it back to the colony. She could only hope to clear the interference before then.

She didn't make it more than a couple hundred meters before she was overrun by the far faster Hunters.

Barann slammed into a detached piece of hull and managed to grab a hold and arrest her motion. She caught a strange ripple in the corner of her eye but wasn't fast enough to turn towards it before the Lictor's huge clawed hand slammed into the side of her helmet. The world became a blur of dull colours as she was send spiralling through the vacuum. She managed to spray shuriken in the direction she thought the Cruiser was in and was rewarded with a spray of crystallised ichor as two Gaunts were shredded. Suddenly she jerked to a stop.

The Tyrant pulled the single remaining prey towards it. The prey swung its sleek weapon towards its face; the second of its large claws reached out and grabbed the weapon. Barann's eyes widened when the huge creature that was holding her calf tore her Shuriken rifle from her hands and crushed it. The thing turned its head slightly and its cruel yellow eye examined her with detached interest. She yelped when the thing jumped high above the ground, the creature twisted around to face the open void its maw wide exposing a strange tube in place of a tongue. For a moment she could see the pole of Zerfàron cresting the far horizon with the very top of the bio-dome of the colony, the only exposed part of the large structure, silhouetted against it. There was a flash of light and suddenly their direction was reversed back towards the surface. Barann clenched her eyes shut as the serene image was torn away to be replaced by the barren and unforgiving landscape of the moon. The Tyrant landed with an almighty crash that shattered the rocks under its hooves.

The Hive Tyrant sensed the sole remaining Lictor already inside one of the metal boxes the prey had arrived in already it was pillaging the neural pathways of the deceased warrior-prey for whatever they still held. The vehicle before it was still active and relatively undamaged by the Lictor's attack; perfect for the task they needed to accomplish.

Barann stared at the upside down Soltàr-Skimmer confusion dominated her thoughts as the beast that held her waited patiently at the transports hatch. Speaking of which she was sure they had left it open. All thought ceased as a wave of frozen air and water hit her, the door slid open to reveal the blood splattered interior of the craft. The pilot was strewn around the interior in five separate pieces. But what stole her attention was the hunched creature that stood in the hatch. Before she could react its large hands shot and grabbed her arms. With a deceptively small bulge of its muscles both of her elbows were broken leaving her arms useless. She screamed into her helmet as the larger creature relinquished its hold on her leg. She tried to blink away her tears as the tentacle face thing dragged her further into the Skimmer but the constant jerking on her arms made the task nearly impossible.

She never noticed the Lictor prop her up in front of the onboard communicator. She did however notice the creature relinquishing its hold on her arms. She kicked out against the creature's leg, her heavy boot connected with its reversed knee joint. The creature let out a high pitched screech but didn't budge. One of the large spiked arms sprouting from its back swung round and shattered her knee in return. She whimpered, her body going into shock, as she collapsed to the floor. The Lictor's Rending Claw wrapped around Barann's helmet and pulled the Zerfàrim to her feet. She didn't even have the strength to scream as six points of pain erupted in her back. The Lictor released its prey letting the limp body sag on its Flesh Hooks. Barann finally let her tears fall as the things in her back pulled her into the creature chest.

The last thing she ever knew was the sound of her helmet being cracked open.

* * *

"I understand General. Thank you." Weir smiled politely at Hammond's image. The aged General smiled thinly back and cut the connection. She sighed as she leaned back in the chair next to the silent and still Servitor. They had been here for over a day and a half and other than start a small fight in the Zerfàrim Council they had been cooped up in or next to the Thunderhawk.

"Bad news?" Sheppard asked leaning casually in the cockpit entrance.

"Two Wraith Cruisers attacked the moon-space and destroyed a Frigate." She noted Sheppard wince. "Also General Hammond fears that the wreck that crashed on the moon was some form of ploy. I not as sure. It could be harmless but... it just feels wrong." Weir concluded.

Sheppard nodded slowly as he processed the information. "Anything from the Eldar?"

"Nothing all day." The Governor of Segmentum Atlantis sighed. "How're the others. I imagine the Marines and Asgard are a bit restless. And have you seen Belshanior?" She asked; nothing had exploded yet and no building had collapsed so there was no reason to worry too much.

Sheppard chuckled nervously and scratched absently at his arm. "Well no. Titov and Ommarin went looking for it after Cerberus and Levi said they felt a strange presence in the Warp. Other than that the others are fine. Their entertaining the crowd."

"Entertaining how?" Weir's eyes narrowed to slits as she pinned down the Major with a glare.

"You know them." Sheppard replied. Weir's glare only intensified. "They're teaching each other the art of combat."

"You mean their fighting?" Weir groaned. If word got back to the Zerfàrim that they were fighting amongst themselves then who knew what would happen.

"Not fighting exactly, more like training. For eight hours straight." He mumbled the last part.

Tror grinned like a manic as the towering form of Cerberus loomed over him before an incredibly heavy boot slammed into his midriff. Somewhere Tulinen let out a yelp as he found himself on the receiving end of a rather harsh elbow to the face. The gathered crowd of Zerfàrim, military and civilian alike, let out a gasp as Levi picked the stumbling Asgard up and threw him across the landing pad. The Riddari landed in an undignified heap and groaned as Levi smirked down at him.

"And that is why an Astarte is better than a Xeno." The Librarian announced. It was currently six to two in favour of the Imperium of Man.

"I dislike you with great intent." Tulinen growled as Levi helped him to his feat. No matter how much he, like any proper Asgard, loved a good fight being thrown around like a toy was rather annoying. Stupid temporally displaced genetically enhanced humans and their fancy extra-dimensional armour.

"So we've done: knifes, swords, Chain Swords, Power Armoured combat and anti-Psyker tactics." Levi summarised, Tror and Tulinen couldn't help the grimace that flashed across their faces at the mention of Psykers. Having lightening fired at you by a pair of giant in blue armour who shouted strange phrases in their language for half an hour wasn't one for their fondest memories. "What do you need schooled in now?"

"Bolter." Tulinen almost whispered. The reverence he held for the weapon was almost fanatical.

"No." A stern female voice commanded. The four armoured warrior turned to face Weir as she exited the Thunderhawk. "You'll kill too many Eldar. Ahem, I mean Zerfárim." She added with a sniff.

The crowd of civilians, who had only congregated to gawk at the strange humans and aliens, dispersed rather quickly at the mention of being killed. They left behind a rather worried squad of Guards. The twenty strong team quickly returned to their patrol of the landing pad when the sceptical came to an end; none of them wishing to be reprimanded for dereliction of duty.

Titov grumbled under his breath. An unusually violent string of words tumbling from his mouth in a bizarre mixture of languages ranging from Arabic to Ancient and Gothic to German.

Most of the population seemed to deem them little more than a nuisance; many plainly ignored him or gave him the curtest answers possible. And they were the good ones. So far they had run into at least three groups that had lost family during the short Imperial-Zerfàrim war, Ommarin's inelegant observations about the whole thing didn't help. The stinking juices of some piece of rotting fruit he had never seen before were stained into his flack vest and his arm stung from where he had blocked a graceless right hook. It seemed even untrained and unconditioned the Zerfàrim where stronger than average humans.

What little information he had wrangled from the populace put the traitor/heroine, depending on who you asked, Ghen'Hòar and a strange brown creature on the far side of the city. It also corresponded to where a thin pillar of smoke was lazily snaking its way into the sky. The only problem was that the city was built like a maze. He was sure he had passed the same group of building five times and it seemed that the locals found his situation terribly amusing. It occurred to him that if the Furling was trying to start a riot he was probably going to join in.

"Thank you." He murmured after the old woman finished her horribly slow and drawn out directions. Being treated like a child when he was recognised as a linguistic genius across an entire galaxy was really beginning to get to the normally laid back Colonel.

"Cheer up! We've got them now." Ommarin grinned playfully, slapping Titov on the back for good measure. Titov just glared.

* * *

"Wow. I didn't think that hair could get so... grey." O'Neill spun at the comment ready to tear a strip out of the fool who dared to disrespect him. Not that power was going to his head.

"You!" He roared pointing an accusing finger at the smirking Master Sergeant. "Who are you?" He asked after an uncomfortable moment's pause.

"And senile too? Oh joy." The clone muttered.

O'Neill scowled at the young minion. He seemed familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Representative O'Neill. How goes the Pariah collection?" The Captain of the _Star Cutter_ asked rising from his chair.

"How would I know?" Supreme Commander O'Neill demanded shooting the Captain a very confused look. Representative? Did someone give him yet another title while he wasn't paying attention?

"Not you sir. Him." The Captain replied, nervously gesturing at clone O'Neill, who smirked and waved back.

"You!" O'Neill shouted again.

"Sir?" Carter asked becoming slightly worried for O'Neill's sanity.

"You!" He simply shouted, again pointing vigorously at his clone.

"Alright, alright; clam down Old Man. Last thing we need is to have a heart attack." The clone said motioning for O'Neill to calm down. "Hi Carter!" He shouted waving at the Colonel.

"Hi sir." She replied automatically. "Damn it." She muttered her brain finally catching up on the lunacy of the situation.

"Still got it." The clone smirked at his older counterpart. "So Old Man how's life?"

"Can't complain. Ruler of intergalactic empire. Overlord of trillions. Destroyer of gods." The two O'Neills, disturbingly, nodded in sync with each other. "Free muffins." The elder added.

"Free muffins?"

"Free muffins!"

"Nice."

"I hate to interrupt... what ever this is. But you know..." McKay waved his hand at the panorama of death outside the ship. "Kind of important."

"Right you are my super power friend. Old Man can you find us... who were we looking for again?" Master Sergeant O'Neill asked McKay. His face twisted in confusion.

McKay sighed wondering just why the disturbingly cheerful and insightful Master Sergeant had tagged along. "Angelus and Gideon."

"They are looking for you." O'Neill growled at McKay. "I'll send them back to the Tel'tak. You get back there as well." He said motioning for the Captain to get on the Vox.

"Thanks Old Man." Master Sergeant grinned as Supreme Commander O'Neill glared.

"I'll be going." McKay muttered, no longer wishing to be around the two O'Neills, he vanishing into darkness.

"Mini Me stay." O'Neill the elder ordered as his clone made to leave.

"You're not going to drop that are you?" O'Neill the younger asked. The two stared at each other for a moment before the Master Sergeant slumped in defeat. "Damn it."

"There, there Mini Me." O'Neill said mockingly patting his clone on the shoulder.

"Um sir. The battle." Carter pushed as the two O'Neills turned to face the huge main window.

"Everything the light touches will one day be yours!" O'Neill Mark I said, sweeping his arm out.

"They shall look upon my works and despair!" O'Neill Mark II stated, the start of a smile creeping up his face.

"Excellent." O'Neill barley managed to say around his lop sided grin. "You were saying Carter?"

"Never mind sir."

"Ah!" Beyla screamed when a ball of black suddenly appeared right in front of her face. The Asgard scrambled away as McKay emerged from the strange anomaly.

"Do you guys know a Master Sergeant that General O'Neill is really friendly with?" McKay asked Daniel and Beyla.

Daniel paused his newly accelerated translation of the Necron language and turned to face McKay. "About 18-19, seems cheeky, bit weird, very well versed in the military?"

"Yeah he's also very flirtatious." McKay replied, allowing Beyla to attach several probes to his body.

"Yeah and yuck." Daniel answered. "Should have known Jack was a lecherous old man... Teenager, this is still so confusing."

"McKay, please resume sending the signal." Beyla ordered, attempting to push the larger and much heavier man into the cargo hold.

"Okay." The man mumbled. He once again placed his hand on the Pariah's chest and dove back into the Link. He marvelled at the ease with which he established the connection for a moment before he began the battle for control with the Replicons.

The Harbinger's eyes pulsed as it once again felt the presence of a god filter through the Link. It reviewed the data from the hundreds of Replicon ships that had perished under the humans' guns. The entire Replicon race, nearly twenty thousand ships, was heading towards their god at its bidding.

"Father. I am worried about this. So many of the little ones are being destroyed by the humans." Seventh pleaded as hundreds more Replicon ships were destroyed.

"Then we shall destroy them." The Harbinger replied, leaving little room for argument.

"But..." She was silenced as the Harbinger whirled around to face her, its cold dead eyes blazing with unmatched fury.

"We exist to serve the gods." It stated, extending its bladed arm towards Seventh. The female human form Replicon cried out in pain as the Necrodermis in her body responded to the Harbinger's commands. "We do not question the will of the gods." The Necron Lord continued, forcing the Necrodermis in Seventh's body to destroy her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Seventh cried, as her limbs began to dissolve. The Harbinger released her and returned to analysing the slaughter.

"Are you okay?" Ninth asked, moving forward to help his sister to her feet. Jeff the Neo Replicon hissed as it hung from the wall.

"I'm fine. Father knows best." Seventh replied shakily. "I wonder how Fifth is doing?" She mumbled trying to change the subject.

"He's fine. Fifth is in front of us by a few minutes, he's using the second Command Ship." Ninth said, unwilling to push his sister.

The two paused as the presence of their god expanded beyond anything they could comprehend. It filled every tiny part of the Link, touching every Replicon in existence. And then it was gone suddenly leaving the two human form Replicons feeling empty and less than they were before.

"We must hurry." Seventh stated; suddenly very serious in contrast to her usual childish demeanour. The Harbinger let the tiny spark of amusement flitter inside its soul; it was good to see its children understanding their place.

Fifth grinned manically as his ship decelerated into the battle. Huge Gauss cannons lining the side of the tear drop shaped ship fired in a single volley splitting open a duo of Terran Defenders. He laughed as he used the ships sensors to watch the corpses tumble through the void. With a wave of his hand another volley of Gauss raced away from his ship to crash against the shields of the Imperial fleet. His laughter increased as the first wave of anti-Replicator weaponry smashed into him and his escorts. Hundreds of Dirges and Jackals died all around him and the rear section of his ship shattered but he never stopped laughing. Another wave of Gauss struck out to smash apart the foolish humans that dared to oppose him. Again the Command Ship shuddered as more Imperial weaponry tore into it but Fifth's smile never wavered. He readied to launch himself in a capsule of Replicon blocks at the nearest Imperial ship, intent on butchering the crew in glorious slaughter and converting the fleet to serve the C'tan. The manic grin that had never wavered even as he waded through rivers of blood faltered when he felt his god turn its awareness towards him.

"Sleep." The god whispered, seemingly gentle, yet somehow harsh and commanding all the same.

Fifth stopped, the Replicon blocks that half surrounded him stopped and even time seemed to stop. The insane human form Replicon smiled serenely as he felt his god's pleasure with him filter through the Link. Slowly he allowed his Necrodermis to enter a dormant phase that could see it through millions of years and the tiny artificial cells that made up his body gently severed their connections and finally shut down. The last sight that Fifth ever experienced was the front of his ship being vaporised by a Lance and his body tumbling into the deadly firestorm. Then he ceased to exist.

The O'Neills shared a grin when the huge Replicon Command Ship was finally torn apart by a Railgun salvo from nearly thirty ships. With McKay actively silencing the Replicon ships the battle was becoming far more one sided than had already been. The ship rumbled as forks and lances of lightening splashed over the shields but didn't find any purchase.

"Sir, reporting estimating nearly eighty percent of the enemy destroyed. The fleet has sustained twenty percent losses." Someone shouted over the constant stream of voices tumbling out of the Vox.

"Supreme Commander we have received a communication form the Tel'tak in the hangar. Doctor Jackson confirms final fleet is about to arrive."

"Order the depleted elements to report to Ultima Segmentum fleet depots for rearmament and redeployment to the Pegasus Conquest staging area." O'Neill ordered, allowing the many Cruisers and several Battleships that had depleted their solid type ammunition and had been relegated to providing support.

"Sir! That's nearly half the Defenders, all the Avengers, twenty of the Orillas and a third of the Ragnaroks!" The _Star Cutter_'sCaptain protested.

"I know but we need to start moving our forces towards the West. There is still a battle to be fought." O'Neill stated.

Before anyone could question him on that odd statement the final Replicon fleet appeared. Numbering almost a thousand ships the last vestige of the Replicon race entered the battle all guns blazing. Space turned green with Gauss weaponry as the Replicons fought to avoid extinction; but it was to no avail. The area was saturated with stray rounds, energy and waves of anti-Replicator weaponry. The Replicon fleet began to disintegrate even before the Imperials targeted them proper.

The Harbinger resisted the lurching motion of its ship with its Warscythe. Hundreds of ships in the fleet had already been destroyed and many more were crippled by the horrendous maelstrom that engulfed almost the entire Northern hemisphere of Mars.

"Sleep!" The will of their god boomed across the Link.

The Replicons resisted for but a moment before they submitted to the will of the C'tan. The Star Gods had assured the loyalty of their undying slave armies by making their order unquestionable. Not once had it occurred to them that such a system could be used to the advantage of their enemies. After all not even the Old Ones had truly been able accomplish such a feat. So, even in the face of annihilation, the Necron programming so deeply embedded into the mixture that created the Replicons demanded absolute authority.

"It was good while it lasted; I guess." Ninth muttered as his body disintegrated into white dust.

And so they slept.

The silence on the bridge of the _Star Cutter_ was crushing. "All targets... All targets silent." The Helmsman whispered as the Replicon fleet simply broke apart.

"We won!" Master Sergeant O'Neill screamed jumping into the air. A second passed before the entire bridge, and by the sound of the Vox, every single human in the fleet joined him in victorious celebration.

"Have four Terran Defenders remain behind for clean up. We're taking the rest of the fleet on the Pegasus Conquest." O'Neill ordered.

"But, sir, the men need rest. And many of the ships are in need of repairs." The Captain once again protested, even he felt like he was about to collapse never mind the gunners or engineers.

"Don't worry, we will rest and repair while the fleet gathers. Open a Vox channel to all ships." O'Neill said gently giving the Captain a reassuring smile. With an unsure nod the Captain activated the Vox in his chair's armrest. "Brave warriors of the Emperor. You have won a great victory in His name." He paused for the triumphant scream that issued from the Vox. "But there is still one last battle ahead. One last foe that dares to oppress humanity. We shall proceed to Pegasus and liberate our brothers and sisters there. To assure safety for all humanity now and forever there is one last enemy that must be destroyed." Sometimes he wished he had never learned how to make speeches. He sounded a little too much like a certain Goa'uld ex-System Lord he would rather forget.

With that the mighty Imperial fleet vanished into hyperspace leaving behind four Terran Defenders slowly shifting through the remains of an entire race.

* * *

"Why are we here?" A voice moaned for the six time.

His companion groaned into her helmet. "Its our job. The faster we get the recon team back in the faster we can get to the retirement party."

"I know that." The male whined. "It's just they are taking so long. You think that Barann would make this quick."

"Just stop complaining." The female engineer snapped.

Before the male could continue to complain and yellow ruin flashed up on his helmet. "Skimmers back." He muttered moving from the depressurised control booth to the large blast doors.

The female nodded as she ran the sequence to open the hatch. Huge bolts designed to hold the door in place in the event of a Wraith attack slid back with ease. The large slab of metal split open and sank diagonally into the floor. The male engineer died as the Rending Claw of a Warrior tore out his intestines. Two of the three Wraith Drones beside the Tyranid collapsed dead; their bodies had been pushed beyond their considerable boundaries by running at full speed while carrying one of the Skimmer's IFF and a power module.

The female screamed as the two Warriors advanced into the airlock. She lunged for the emergency alarm only to be cut down by a hailstorm of black headed worms from the second Warrior's Devourer.

Behind the two Synapse creatures a brood of ten Spine Gaunts, the lightest and fasted Gaunt sub-species, poured into the colony. The final Wraith Drone mindlessly began to seal the airlock. Hisses and growls of pleasure filled the airlock as the Tyranids finally breathed in fresh air. Even being born and bred for vacuum combat they had their limitations. Quickly the Drone set about falsifying a report from Barann, it wouldn't hold up to close scrutiny but by using the codes and phrases they had taken from her still warm brain it would by precious time. The Warrior with the Rending Claws reared back its head as bio-plasma began to build in it mouth. With an ear piercing screech the green bolt was loosed. The inner hatch withstood the point blank attack for almost a second before it gave way.

The Spine Gaunts were already in motion before the bio-plasma had even fully penetrated the door. The Tyrant had given them a simple mission. They were to spread out into what the dead prey had called the 'living quarters' and begin killing. The more destruction and chaos they could generate before the main swarm arrived the better. With that single impulse the ten Gaunts flooded into the airlock's surrounding chambers.

Hadte'Arà had had another boring shift cleaning out air vents. Why they couldn't make the military do it was beyond him, all they did with this base was run drills for an attack that was never going to happen. The cream coloured wall slid back to reveal his personal locker. His work section had been stationed way out in the periphery of the colony leaving them far away from the already limited civilian workforce. The five other Zerfàrim of his detail were changing shifts as well. The sound of the airlock opening rumbled through the adjacent rooms but no one paid it any attention. He was to busy considering whether it was worth taking the hour long trip planet side to see his wife or if he should go Màren's party and make a pass at the young communications technician Xarinìn. Decisions, decisions. He smirked as he shrugged off his uniform and stored it in his locker. He died with the same smirk on his face as ten neurotoxin tipped bone spines buried themselves in his back.

Three Spine Gaunts started firing the moment they entered this room. The deadly projectiles shredded the two Zerfàrim that staring in shock at Hadte'Arà's dead body. Screaming erupted from the remaining three, followed by a mad and chaotic dash for the door opposite the aliens. They were silenced before any of them could make it within three feet of the sealed portal.

The other seven broke their way into air vents and some of the larger water pipes. The Warrior with the Devourer followed them making sure the smaller Tyranids didn't go feral.

The Hive Tyrant's powerful legs propelled it twelve meters at a time sending up huge clouds of dust behind it. All around it other Tyranids threw themselves across the lunar landscape. The main swarm was being held back by the slower organisms, such as the Carnifexs and Zoanthropes, and almost a half day's travel lay ahead of them but the exposed tip of their target was already insight. The weakest had started dying of asphyxiation only to be consumed by their brethren allowing them to press on further. In the Warp the Hive Mind pulsed with pleasure.

* * *

"Do I even want to know?" Weir asked rhetorically as Titov came into sight. He looked particularly sulky, Ommarin on the other hand seemed as bright and chipper as even and the Furling had Ghen'Hòar slung over its shoulder.

"No ma'am." Titov responded sullenly.

"Miss Ommarin?" The Governess asked sweetly. Titov, seeing his chance to escape, tried to slink away until the Furling's arm shot out and caught a hold of his collar. He gave the suited Xeno a betrayed look before settling into place.

"Well!" Weir suddenly regretted asking the woman. Sometimes she forgot that for most of her life Ommarin had been raised by a culture who killed and tortured for sport and fun; but mostly fun. "All the Eldar people in this place are very rude. But eventually we got to where these two were." She gestured at Ghen'Hòar and Belshanior. "And all these people were unconscious and that one lady, the leader, was in this guy's arms muttering about 'the wind' and 'the fifth race' or something. So seeing as stuff was on fire and all…" Ommarin stopped when Weir raised her hand.

"Things were on fire?"

"Yeah! It was great! There was a big hole in the side of their floaty tank thing and…" She was stopped again by Weir.

"I get the picture. So you what? Ran away?" Titov gave a noncommittal shrug before glancing at Ghen'Hòar. "So you kidnapped someone and then ran away." Weir reiterated.

"Da."

"I hate you." Weir muttered, glaring at the Furling. Somewhere in the distance Tror cried out in victory and demanded money off Cerberus.

The Furling chimed at them but before it could start Weir was in its face holding a threatening finger up. "Don't you even start." She growled.

The brown suit seemed to slump before it deposited Ghen'Hòar gently on the ground and went off to sulk beside the Asgard.

"Don't see that every day." Titov muttered before he once again tried to leave.

"Colonel. I assume everyone wasn't unconscious when you arrived." Weir hissed.

"Niet. Whatever the Furling did it was thorough." He replied fighting the urge not to snap to attention.

"Colonel, Miss Ommarin would you please see too Miss Ghen'Hòar and make sure she isn't permanently damaged." Weir ordered before storming over to the Furling.

"You and you come with me." Governess Weir ordered Tror and Belshanior. The trio was inside the Thunderhawk before Weir turned to face them. "Explain." She demanded.

"The Mountain is impatient. Hollow avarice; delay and feigned ignorance. Lightening grows ever stronger. Children that wail. Enshrouded by night. Only a mask of flesh and bones."

Weir glanced at Tror who just sighed before trying to pry any information from the Furling's words. "It is feeling impatient. It feels that the Eldar are greedy and arrogant. They are delaying over petty things and they don't realize the true scale of the Nidhogg threat. The Nidhogg is getting stronger even as we speak. I not quite sure about the last part; I think it is a warning that we need to work together or die."

"So you destroy things?" Weir wanted desperately to sit down and forget about all of this.

"The Mountain shall not be denied." Seeing the human female's strained face Belshanior elaborated. "Accident. Teaching Hollow to see."

"See what?" Weir pressed. If the Furling had melted anyone's mind then the Imperials might have to flee.

"Everything. Nothing. All is well." Belshanior stated then with out a backwards glance left the Thunderhawk.

"Its only trying to help." Tror offered rather weakly.

"If it ever helps negotiate again I'm going to shoot it and you into the heart of a sun." Weir grumbled. Tror just chuckled nervously.

When Thieri Ghen'Hòar awoke she was in the arms of one of the Space Marines. She turned an undignified shade of red when she realized they were inside the Council building. Cerberus glanced down at his cargo when it started to squirm. Gently he placed her down on to the floor and handed her a small ration satchel. She took a moment to note the Imperials around her. The two Space Marines, Weir and Sheppard.

"Welcome back Eldar. We were afraid that the Furling had damaged you permanently." Cerberus said as he helped the Xeno into the unfamiliar Imperial rations.

"Thaèn Àsthar!" Ghen'Hòar shouted, memories of what had happened returning to her.

"Don't worry nothing happened. She's fine. Actually we met not to long ago. Seems your commanders are getting twitchy with the Tyranids poised to strike at any time." Cerberus responded, tearing off the plastic wrapping that shielded the rations from the hungry Eldar.

"But that creature, the Furling, it did something to her." Ghen'Hòar protested.

"According to the both of them it was some sort of information transfer. We think the Furling was trying to let her see all sides of the argument at once. Why a telekinetic backlash knocked everyone out is probably due to the Furlings instability or your races lack of Psyker talent." Cerberus informed the young Zerfàrim.

Before she could ask any more questions they were ushered into the Council chambers. Seated on the highest tier only the High Council remained. The seven aged men and women all looked down on the humans with an air of disdain.

"You will answer the questions of this Council." The head of the Shae`Randir clan ordered the Imperials before he cast his gaze over the rest of the High Council. "This is the final debate before we must decide."

"If I may." Khe'Makar stood slowly letting his glittering red and gold robs flow around him. "Humans." He said the word like it was an insult. "It has plagued us for sometime, if you are as powerful as you claim then why do you seek aid form us?"

"Its obvious you scheming fool." Chian`Furthaak sneered at his war rival. "They seek to avoid a war they could never win." The large and heavily muscled man let loose a deep bellow at the thought that the humans could even touch them. The reports that the Imperial Battleship had so far outperformed and outmaneuvered its counterparts were dismissed as a fool's notion.

Ghihiir`ama gave a disgusted snort that silenced Chian`Furthaak. "How unseemly. They seek something from us you have missed. They are seeking adequate bait for these Tyranids."

On the ground floor Ghen'Hòar noticed the several of the Imperials wince at Ghihiir`ama's words. She was appalled that they had been planning to use her world as bait in a larger game. Once again her view of the Imperium switched to that of a bloodthirsty and ruthless expansionist empire.

"I do not like this. They are too advanced, they expand too quickly and they are too unpredictable. We will be allies one moment and targets the next." Rean`Athuir was almost standing as she preached her Family's brand of isolationist propaganda.

"Sit down." Kaerèth`Enura growled. The short tempered smaller male turned his calculating eyes towards the Imperials. "They have much to offer and if we send them away they will not return. Despite being barbarians and brutes they have a sense of honor like all humans. It's win-win. Personally I like the prospect of finally seeing an end to this war."

"Don't be so short sighted and sentimental. Like these barely evolved monkeys could do what even the Lanteans could not!" Rean`Athuir was almost falling out of her seat in anger.

"Your Clan's decision to cling to Lantean lies is as disgusting as ever." Khe'Makar snapped bringing the bickering to a sudden standstill. "Answer me humans!"

"While we can bring many ships and even more troops it would be in interests of all if even a little could be added." Weir said politely trying to keep the Zerfàrim from returning to the Imperium's true goal. It wasn't good when your bait knew it was going to be eaten.

"Little! Our fleet is the mightiest in the galaxy. None can stand against the full wrath of Zerfàron!" Chian`Furthaak roared, pounding his fist against the wood like desk.

Thieri Ghen'Hòar suddenly understood why the Elders were acting so strange. They were afraid. Afraid that such a powerful and deadly human empire existed. They wanted the old order to be maintained and there was no way in hell the humans would let themselves be ruled over by Zerefàrim. It dawned on her that their behavior was like a child getting its favorite toy taken away.

"What constitutes 'normal' or 'large' then?" Shae`Randir asked his mind working to decipher every little meaning behind the female human's words. He shared a small nod with Ghihiir`ama just as Weir began to speak.

"The standard for a Battlefleet like Solar is two hundred warships. Segmentum Tempestus and Obscurus have about one hundred ships at the moment. Ultima Segmentum, being the largest, has just over two hundred while Segmentum Pacificus has in the region of about four hundred battle worthy vessels." There was a stunned silence.

"Lies." The word drifted through the room like a foul odor.

"No such force exists." Ghihiir`ama hissed. Inside his mind a horrible calculation was taking place.

"Well it's probably gotten a bit bigger by now." Weir said with a light shrug. Thieri Ghen'Hòar congratulated her on playing the Council so well. The woman really was a cunning diplomat.

"This is insanity. If humans possessed such a power then you would have wiped your selves out almost instantly. The three Battleships we have witnessed must be the entirety of your fleet not a small part." Rean`Athuir almost screamed.

"Enough! You are going in circles. We vote!" Shae`Randir shouted bringing the bickering Zerfàrim to order.

"Before we vote I would like to hear from Ghen'Hòar. He has been awfully quiet considering this mess is all his family's fault." Quiet groans and almost fanatical agreement followed Khe'Makar's weekly dig at his main political rival.

Thieri Ghen'Hòar suddenly tried to be very small when her fathers weary gaze swept over her. Around her the Imperials were completely at a loss to the High Council's actions.

"Yes. Well I doubt one of your sons or daughters could have saved as many lives. Even if it was a complete military disaster." The head of the Ghen'Hòar family replied smoothly, he hated himself when he saw his daughter wince but he couldn't afford to lose face now.

"To true." Khe'Makar agreed soaking in the pain that flickered across Ghen'Hòar's face.

"Point of fact." Sheppard suddenly spoke up. "If she hadn't been so cooperative then our leaders would have probably bombed this place into an atomic waste land by now."

Cerberus couldn't help it and allowed the manic grin to appear on his face. It was the, admittedly non-aggressive, Major's first time threatening a Xeno with any form of Imperial backing. It made him so proud.

Weir groaned internally when everything was going so well Sheppard just had to play the hero. Although the silver haired Zerfàrim did look like she had just been kicked in the stomach.

Thieri Ghen'Hòar felt very sorry for herself, her people and the Universe in general. Everything was turning out like that nightmarish future she had witnessed. The youngest Ghen'Hòar felt like crying as her idyllic picture of her society suddenly became so very grim and dark. Levi, however, finally snapped.

The laughing Chian`Furthaak was a centimeter from death as a bolt of Warp lightening streaked past his head. "Enough talk! These things need killing. If that means I have to sacrifice all of you in some ridiculous way… Then all the better." Levi's outburst silenced the room. Weir sighed as she felt the tension in the room break. Just before the screaming match could begin the large doors burst open.

"Forgive the intrusion! I bear an urgent message! The lunar colony is under attack by an unknown foe. Casualties have already been reported. Also there are unverified reports of Wraith amongst the attackers."

Weir pressed her hand gently against her ear-piece activating the Vox channel to the _Fenrir_. "General Hammond prepare for an imminent attack. Please augment the Zerfàrim ground forces as best we can." She whispered into the small microphone. The High Council was a mess of arguments and screaming. So much for diplomacy, even she was beginning to wish for a large gun.

"Yes Ma'am. We've already linked the Eldar sensors to our own so they can detect Warp windows before they're fully formed." Hammond replied.

"Let's get back to the Thunderhawk. We'll be needed, before the end." Weir commanded as she turned sharply and strode out. Everyone of her entourage followed even Ghen'Hòar.

* * *

The Tyrant's blood sang as it felt a full 1.7 Gs pull on its limbs. Its initial attack force had been wiped some time ago but they had inflicted medium casualties. With the prey's habitat on 'alert' most of them had been concentrated in heavily entrenched areas leaving sparse pickings. With chaos and confusion about the location and disposition of the attackers the Zerfàrim had locked down the colony. However now broods of Wraith and Hunters were advancing further into the habitat using the pathways marked out by the advance force; small skirmishes had already started with the prey normally being overrun by the infiltrated broods. Lictors had penetrated through the more crowded zones marking out concentrations of the vastly more common warrior type prey. The beast paused to sooth the group of Carnifexs, the mighty engines of destruction were becoming restless in the small confines.

A brood of Warriors passed the mighty leader of the swarm as they urged the hordes of Terma and Horma Gaunts to follow them to battle. Already the bodies of the dead, Tyranid and Zerfàrim, were being fed to the foetal birthing chambers. The Hive Tyrant growled, almost purred, with pleasure as the Hive Mind removed the block on its more violent urges. The creature gave a mighty bellow that was echoed by every Tyranid around it. The Great Devourer's attack had begun.

Amaras laughed at the joke Joril'Len just made, the sound reverberating through their security checkpoint. The others in the room all rolled their eyes at the two; their tasteless humour about the Imperial humans wasn't considered funny by most of their colleagues. These roaming attacks had everyone on edge. Every eye in the room snapped to the large window as a strange black beetle smashed into it making a very loud noise.

"Never seen a beetle like that." Amaras commented as the little bug went into death throws.

He never saw the flying metal encrusted crystals full of deadly acid before it smashed into the thick window. The first crystal exploded open the acid burning through the window almost instantly allowing the second crystal to crash into Amaras chest. The Guard died when his ribs shredded his lungs and heart. The acidic capsule exploded showering several others with its deadly contents. Screams and panicked shouts filled the room as six Termagaunts jumped through the still smoking hole were the window used to be. The Gaunts had barley landed when they triggered the electro-chemical shock that launched out the Borer beetles from their Fleshborers. With half the members of the security team dead and others wounded when the incensed beetles tore through their bodies in a feeding frenzy, the return fire of Shuriken was sparse and felled only two of the six Gaunts. It was a scene repeated over and over again as Zerfàrim soldiers all across the Tyranid's breach were systematically attacked and exterminated.

A scream tore through the large marketplace. The huge crowd of civilian Zerfàrim, gathered for their own protection, began to panic; their already frayed nerves finally snapping. Mass hysteria swept through them and they began trying to force their way past the Zerfàron-Guards that had blockaded the two entrances to the chamber. The Warrior cared not for the fickle reactions of the crowd as it tore the screaming female open with its Rending Claws. The Synapse creature turned to where a brood of Gaunts was feasting on the remains of the other shop owner. The Warrior leapt over the feasting Tyranids, with a hiss it tore open the rear wall, the seething mass of Gaunts shied back from the sudden intrusion of light. The Warrior poured the Hive Mind's fury and bloodlust into the Gaunts, enraging them into a frenzy. The Warrior swiftly moved to the store's entrance, with a roar the Tyranid burst through the door Rending Claws wide and Barbed Strangler already in spasms. The Devourer equipped Gaunts followed the Warrior as a wall of enraged flesh and chitin.

The Rending Claws passed through the civilians with sickening ease. The first swipe killed six and left another dying behind it as the Strangler seed-pod arced over the heads of the crowd and landed a fair distance from the Tyranids. The plant exploded into an orgy of growth expanding in all direction, barbed tendrils wrapping up and shredding Zerfàrim in the blink of an eye. The already panicking crowd turned violent as the deadly plant ensnared more and more people, fear and confusion ran rampant as they tried to escape the lethal plants suddenly appearing seemingly from nowhere and the murderous creature tearing through the densely packed prey. Then the Gaunts opened fire.

Nearly a hundred Gaunts fired simultaneously into the crowd. The thick black headed worms easily ate through cloth and flesh in search of nervous tissue. Fresh and even more pained screaming erupted in a symphony of fear and extreme agony as the wounded went in incredibly painful contortions while the worms began to feast on their brains. The stampeding civilians killed many of their own, by crushing them under foot and against walls, while more and more Tyranids descended on such easy prey.

Guard squads desperately fought through the crowd in an attempt to engage the source of the disturbance. With nothing to stop them the civilian population of the colony escaped back into it. Just as the crowd began to thin out and allow the Guards from both entrances to fire at the Tyranids a brood of Wraith Drones assaulted them. The mindless Drones charged through the storm of Shuriken to engage the Zerfàrim in combat. With their attention split between the Wraith trying to feed on them and the Tyranids firing indiscriminately they never truly stood a chance.

* * *

Hammond grimaced as deep scans revealed the scale of the Tyranid infestation. The colony was small when compared to what Angelus described Luna; it only covered a small fraction of the lunar surface but most of that was buried deep under the satellite's crust. It was divided into several of sections ranging from the large central bio-dome that served as a massive oxygen plant to a high intensity factory to sprawling habitats that housed its sizable military garrison. The Tyranids had spread into the area around the third airlock. Thankfully the area was distanced from the main habitats and work areas; however it contained the primary vehicle bay and a decent chunk of the armoury, the civilian markets and, most worryingly when dealing with Tyranids, the food stores for the entire colony. Already troops from Zerfàron were landing in the space-dock but they were trickling in too slowly for Hammond's liking. According to the Space Marines to halt a Tyranid assault you had to hit hard and fast when it was in its infancy or build a strong defensive line.

"Beam every member of the I.G.L. we can spare, every piece of armour we have and all our reserve ammunition into that open area." Hammond ordered, he was effectively abandoning half the colony to the Tyranids but it would give them time to deploy and allow the tanks to operate, something he knew they would need.

"Sir, the Eldar have agreed with your suggestion. But they have decided to limit troop deployment in case this is a trap." The Communications officer reported.

Hammond growled. If the Tyranid fleet arrived now all reinforcements to the colony would be cut off leaving the soldier stranded. If they didn't go all in now then they would be over run and slaughtered. Before he could snap out a reply a deep baritone warble emanated from the Vox.

"My Lord! News from Terra! The Pegasus Conquest fleet is on its way E.T.A. three days."

* * *

Sheppard didn't like to admit it but he was afraid. Even the backbreaking work of digging trenches didn't distract him from the knowledge that less than a kilometre away the Eldar and Tyranids were engaged in a murderous game of cat and mouse. Half the Zerfàrim's committed force was with the Imperials, not that they were helping them dig, while the other half was trying to relieve and rescue as many as possible in the infected half of the colony.

He had to commend the Zerfàrim they were learning quickly but their initial reliance on defence plans that the Tyranids had torn from their own soldier's minds had cost them. The initial wave of troops had initiated a text book Eldar counter-offensive. Feints, traps and highly specialised assault teams had taken its toll. However they had found that the Tyranids, whom many of the less experienced commanders had dismissed as mere animals, set up ambushes and counter-ambushes as well. A team of Angry Stars, perfectly suited to slaughtering Gaunts, would await a Guard team to lead the horde to them only to find a Carnifex bearing down on them instead or Hunters attacking from what they thought to be a secure area. The tactics were excellent against an enemy that was restricted to humanoid dimensions and limitations. But the Tyranids weren't so restricted.

Ten thousand years of anti-Wraith combat doctrine didn't just vanish in the blink of an eye. However the second wave had regroup with the bloodied primary force and once again advanced into the infested area to rescue as many stranded soldiers and remaining civilians as they could. Levi in an act that Shepard found to be too cold blooded for his liking had dismissed the brave endeavour as a foolish waste of skilled fighters that could have been useful in defending the uncontaminated sections of the colony. But since then they hadn't heard much from the attacking Eldar either.

"Bring that Leman Russ over here!" Cerberus bellowed, waving the Battletank forward onto a small hill where it had a commanding view of the flat area Chimeras were still bulldozing into a muddy, flat, stretch of open ground in front of the Imperial trenches.

"I love you guys!" Tror shouted from his position at the controls of a mounted Railgun. The two Asgard and Furling were... eager to participate in the destruction of the Tyranids.

Ommarin hissed expletives as she carried another boxful of Heavy Bolter rounds to one of the Fire Bases. Lacking the man power to create a line of properly, in an Imperial sense, armed trenches a series of Fire Bases stretched across the wooded area; each Base contained mounted Heavy Bolters, Las Cannons, Railguns, Auto Cannons, Plasma Cannons and Assault Cannons. Communication trenches linked the defensive structures all in all it should, hopefully, prevent the Tyranids advancing past them.

The Hive Tyrant watched through the eyes of a Lictor as the Hard Prey continued to burrow into the ground. It was... different. The prey that had fought them tooth and claw so close to extinction didn't burrow. They constructed great fortresses of metal and stone surrounded by fields of energy that repelled most ranged assaults. The Tyrant was only receiving basic command from the Hive Mind; most of its attention was taken by upgrading the Wraith fleet. So the great creature allowed the vastness of the Hive Mind to filter through the information and concoct a plan. But for now the Soft Prey had plunged deep into their killing grounds, the warriors had rescued many of their own but were slowly being surrounded by broods of Gaunts and Warriors, two of the Carnifexs were prepared to ambush them at any time.

The birthing chambers had finally begun converting the gathered biomass supply the prey had prepared along with the prey themselves into more Tyranids. The Soft Preys' reliance on the strange bladed weapons was a gift for them leaving so much of the dead Tyranid's biomass intact when compared to plasma or particle weapons allowed for a much greater reclamation rate. Maybe a lull in the fighting to increase their numbers was for the best, but it couldn't allow such a large concentration of prey to leave its clutches without claiming some of their biomass.

The Dominàr-Suit fell to the ground as the Warrior leapt away with the dead Elite in its Rending Claws. The squad of Guards gave a pained bellow of sorrow as they fired after the leaping Warrior. The shuriken shredded the Gaunts rushing up to attack but didn't find their mark. A squad of Elites rushed the hundreds of civilians along as their comrades fought a retreating battle against the horrendous six limbed monstrosities. Fiery Eyes and Angry Stars stood back to back building a pile of charred and shredded corpses in the small antechamber, they were the rear guard and unfortunately for them the first to encounter the Tyranid's living tank.

The Carnifex, too big to fit through the low doors, came through the wall. Saying it smashed doesn't do the action justice, the Carnifex didn't even pause in its charge as the flimsy metal crumbled under it. The creature was upon the two squads of Aspect Warriors before they could truly react. Huge Scything Talons came round at head and leg height. Zerfàrim fell left and right as the hyper sharp bone tore through armour and flesh, as the creature passed through the two squads its bladed tail lashed out at the few who had managed to dodge the sudden attack. The Carnifex didn't stop as it hit the opposite wall in fact it ploughed through it leaving behind only carnage in its wake.

Levi's enhanced hearing picked out the panicked screaming of massed civilians, for a second he was back in the Imperium of Man fighting to protect the ever shrinking havens of mankind but the moment passed. The colourful clothing of the Eldar was the first thing he saw as they streamed into the open. The Imperials had blockaded and collapsed all but one of the entrances on the Tyranid's side in an effort to bottleneck the deadly creatures. With a sigh he linked his armour's Vox into a larger Vox Caster.

"All civilians move this way!" His voice boomed across the torn up ground. Quickly the Eldar around him began shouting in their distorted version of Lantean.

The crowd moved as a single entity running as fast as they could towards the Zerfàrim and humans. Several Eldar soldiers burst from the hatchway shouting in their language at the non-combatants, more Aspect Warriors poured from entrance firing desperately behind them. Levi dryly noted that their number was almost half of what they had entered with. He quietly ordered the two Basilisks to target the opening. Just as the Eldar started to fall back a Carnifex exploded through the hatchway, almost doubling the thing in size, the creature's Barbed Strangler launched a seed pod at the Eldar then it stopped. By sheer luck the Carnifex's halt saved it from the shells that impacted in front of it, doing little more than spraying dirt over the Tyranid. Most of the Zerfàrim managed to avoid the grasping plant but a few unlucky Guards were caught and murdered by the extra-galactic organism. The living engine of destruction paused in the doorway its bloodshot yellow eyes following the retreating Eldar with a deadly intensity. Slowly the beast turned and vanished back into the darkness of the corridor.

Levi was surprised by the Carnifex's retreat. But he didn't let the fact distract him for too long; already the civilian Xenos were crossing their lines and making a fine mess of it too. Many of them were too shaken by their multiple near death experiences to even stand once they stopped running so riflemen were needed to carry them and care had to be taken not to damage them excessively. Having a strange alien throw you across a hole in the group after escaping even stranger and deadlier aliens wasn't a healthy experience. He quickly ordered the I.G.L. to delegate the duty to the Eldar. Hopefully familiar faces would stop some of the panicking.

"Are you in command?" The voice was feminine and soft with the normal Zerfàrim accent.

The Space Marine turned to face the blood smeared Eldar. "Yes." He answered smoothly. Somewhere in his mind he remembered that there was a Lord something or other floating around. But he ignored that in favour of ordering his Vox to alert Cerberus about a Leman Russ that was out of position.

The Eldar seemed to deflate slightly. "We are ready to assist anyway we can." She said proudly.

Levi resisted the need to snort. Here was a Xeno covered in blood that wasn't her own still clinging too her pride. Eldar amused him in a dark way. "Good. What is the state of your forces?"

The naturally beautiful features of the Eldar seemed to tighten in pain. The Marine attributed it to her reminiscing on their losses. "There are six twenty strong squads of Zerfàron-Guard, two fifteen strong squads of Guard-Defenders, my squad of eight Elites, five Solemn Reapers and three Angry Stars. None of the Fiery Eyes or Dominàr-Suits made it."

Levi nodded his head slowly. Very little outside the numbers and references to those Battlesuits and generic foot soldier made any sense to him. "Good. Go and find the leader of your forces. Coordinate with them and Eldar." She looked confused at the strange term but continued to listen to the huge human. "Take the opportunity to rest and re-arm."

The Eldar nodded her face grim. He fought the urge to laugh at her, as cruel as it sounded, the loss of every single being on this moon would be a good price to stall or even stop a Tyranid Hive Fleet. Once she was gone Levi allowed his shoulders to slump, the action translated into a very bizarre jiggle of his Auto Responsive Shoulder Plates, he wasn't cut out to lead an army. There was a reason that he had never commanded anything bigger than a squad, and that only happened in emergencies.

"My Lord, we have completed the last of the trenches. This position is as secure as we can make it." The I.G.L. Lieutenant was standing at rigid attention. Levi regarded him for a moment.

"Almost. Take the Chimeras over to that grove of trees." The Astarte said pointing at a group of large red barked and blue leaved trees. "Cut as many as you can down and use the wood to reinforce the trenches but more importantly the Fire Bases."

"Sir, yes sir!" The man snapped off a standard salute and jogged back the way he had come.

"And now we wait." Levi muttered. He finally allowed the snarled to materialise on his face as the horrid presence of the Hive Mind once again probed the edges of his mind. The annoying ability of the Wraith to influence humans was allowing the Tyranids undue influence over the minds of the Imperial forces. An annoying nuisance that could prove fatal.

* * *

"She is watching." Tror shivered at the proclamation. The dinky little fleet of one Imperial Battleship, three Capitals, a handful of Cruiser and barely enough escorts to go around wasn't going to stop the Progenitor. The Alliance of Four Great Races had thrown thousands of their best at those creatures and barley won. The Asgard desperately hoped that the Imperial fleet would arrive before She appeared.

"Then it is time to end this." Tror proclaimed with far more courage than he was feeling. Beside him Belshanior let out a sad melody that its suit failed to translate. "For the Empire!" The warrior, out of time and place, bellowed at the top of his voice. Bravado was what the Riddari did best.

"For the Imperium!" The humans replied in kind, the very ground seeming to shake with the force of their shout.

Then a roar, more like a screaming hiss, cut through the air. Cerberus turned towards the opening and his Power Armour's Machine Spirit zooming in on the threat and highlighted it on the display in his helmet. A Hive Tyrant was standing in the single entrance way the Imperials hadn't collapsed. The Hive beast spread its Rending Claws wide, while the Lash Whip and Bone Sword remained at rest at its side. Cerberus brushed aside the psychic assault and shielded as many of the I.G.L. as he could but many still flinched. Then the ghosts appeared.

In sheer panic many of the misty projections were perforated with Las and in some cases heavier weapons. Levi's voice snapped through the Vox ordering them to cease fire as the spectral illusions danced, mockingly, across the open field. The Eldar seemed confused for a moment before they realised that their temporary human allies were under the Wraith's spell. Fear radiated from the woefully out numbered humans but they stood fast, as always the Eldar were featureless in the Warp but their faces displayed a grim resolve. They would need that. There was a hearts beat pause before the attack began.

All three Carnifexi tore through the already damaged hatchway. The false ground shook violently as the multi-ton beasts charged unflinchingly towards the Imperial line. The muddy and open ground, courtesy of the Chimeras, offered no safe haven and slowed the super heavy Tyranids. With each earth shaking step the powerful hooves were driven deep into the muddy soil slowing the Tyranids by precious seconds. The entire Imperial line almost faltered as the engines of destruction bore down on them ignoring everything but the Railguns and Las Cannons which only seemed to spur the Tyranids on. Then the first Battle Cannon roared into life and the leading Carnifex, a Thornback and the largest, suddenly lost its head. The relativity small protrusion exploded into a shower of gore as the explosive shell reduced its target to a fine black mist and chunks of twitching purple gore. The second largest Carnifex, with the Barbed Strangler, opened fire on the Imperials. The deadly seed pod bounced off the hastily added wooden barricades at the lip of the trenches and exploded into life away from the vulnerable soldiers. A literal carpet of Termagaunts finally caught up to the two remaining Carnifexi, mixed in with the tiny creatures were several Warriors adapted for brutal close range combat.

The heavy weapon teams had specific orders; as soon as the first Warrior was sighted amongst the Gaunts a hailstorm of Heavy Bolter rounds and Auto Cannonade rained down on it. The lightly armoured creature was literally torn apart under the barrage that also claimed the lives of many of the surrounding Gaunts.

"Fire!" Levi's Vox Caster bellowed. And the air exploded into red.

"Engage!" Lord Protector Anùi'sil roared. The Aspect Warriors of Zerfàron added their firepower to the battle.

Lasguns fired in volleys slaughtered the first few ranks of Termagaunts leaving the six limb beast little more than smoking, cratered, wrecks. The Tyranids tumbled over each other the living getting caught by the falling bodies of the dead. Shurikens big and small slashed through the air taking off limbs and splattering organs onto the ground. Pulse blasts ripped apart the lightly armed Gaunts and Lasers eviscerated multiple targets in sweeping arcs. The Railguns swept back and forth churning up the ground in a hailstorm of flying dirt; the hyper velocity rounds tearing through chitin, muscle and bone with ease. Heavy Bolters rained death into the tighter concentrations murdering two or three creatures at a time. Las Cannons punched out at the Carnifexs burrowing deep glowing holes into their super hard exoskeletons.

Levi ducked as the third and final Carnifex fired its Venom Cannon. The huge crystals soared over the Space Marine's head and exploded behind him. Screaming erupted all around him as droplets of acid, so strong it could burn through the hull of a Lantean Battlecruiser, splattered the crews of two Heavy Bolters and a Railgun. Swiftly men dropped their Lasguns and jumped behind the controls of the weapon emplacements even as their former operators were dragged away by the desperately few medics.

More screaming erupted as the Termagaunts finally returned fire. Men and women, human and Zerfàrim, fell thrashing to the ground as the black beetles gnawing their way through their faces gorged themselves into oblivion. The Librarian lashed out as a Warrior took an exceptionally long leap towards him. The bolt of lightening blew the things ridiculously thin thorax apart. With a roar he started throwing his Warp conjured powers without pause to aim at the mass of flesh.

The Zerfàrim fighting beside the Imperials were in awe of the display of raw firepower. Basilisks boomed as they flung death into the rear of the Tyranid horde, Leman Russes jumped every time their Battle Cannons sought out the Carnifexs their three Heavy Bolter a constant roar as the explosive rounds slaughter with gleeful ease, the snap crack of Las weapons of all sorts as they tore into the Tyranids assaulting them, the electric crackle of the Railguns as they threw lumps of metal faster than sound. One thing was true about the humans; they were very loud.

There was an explosion of light and suddenly one of the Leman Russes and the heavy weapons around it were gone. Three Las Cannons converged on the offending Zoanthrope, the creature was totally vaporised before it could react. The sudden lull in firing as the riflemen and Guards dove into cover allowed the Gaunts to close in. Hormagaunts distilled from their Terma and Spine Gaunt brothers leapt into the trenches as the other species flanked another section of defences. Panicked shouts and screams exploded from the trench as the waist high creatures turned into hurricanes of blades and teeth tearing through the disorientated Imperials and Eldar.

Cerberus threw himself backwards crushing the two Hormagaunts that had jumped on his back in an attempt to blind side him. The creature made a satisfying crunching sound as they were pulverised under the half tonne Space Marine. With a snarl the Librarian eviscerated two more and blew another's chest open with his Bold Pistol before saving a riflewoman from being disembowled with a thin stream of blue flames. The Librarian of the Sons of Sol Third Company pulled the woman to her feet and killed a Hormagaunt with a vicious backhand in one motion. Sweeping past he vaporised three more with a wave of his hand, he was about to unleash his devastating rendition of 'Fury of The Ancients' when something hard and powerful connected with the side of his head. The display of his helmet faltered as the lenses of his eyepieces shattered and the ceramite-plasteel armour buckled under the force of the blow.

Cerberus slammed heavily into the earthen side of the trench. In a deft motion born of many near death experiences her tore loose the now useless helmet and rolled to the side avoiding the two Scything Talons then plunged into the ground where he had been moments ago. The Warrior wasted no time and lashed out with its Rending Claws tearing a deep gash into Cerberus's greave. The Librarian responded with an armoured boot to the creature small face. The Warrior stumbled its lower jaw torn away by the force of the blow, in its brief pause Cerberus regained his footing and lunged at the creature.

The Force Sword clipped the creatures head crest severing a chunk of deep blue chitin. Hissing in pain the Rending Claws flashed out only for one to fly away, severed by a Bolt. The other however connected with Cerberus's midriff, the diamond hard claws bore into the Power Armour scrapping against the solid bone mass that was the Space Marine's ribcage. Cerberus clenched his jaw as the Tyranid ripped its claw out tearing a long gash into his side. The Scything Talons came round in a circle level with his now bare face, the Librarian lashed out only for his sword hand to be caught by the remaining Rending claw. Cerberus still managed to catch the one Scything Talon and mostly dodge the other.

The Warrior struggled to remove its second Scything Talon from the prey's grasp even as the prey fought to free its own weapon. The Adrenalin Gland on its back convulsed and the Warrior's eyes dilated as the boost in power surged through it. Cerberus was unprepared for the creature's powerful leap forward. He once again slammed into the trenches wall, the impact braking his concentration on the Warpfire he was attempting to conjure. The Tyranid's sudden iron grip on his sword hand was preventing him from killing the Xeno in a more normal way. Before the Warrior could finally kill the armoured prey a sharp pain cut through the super-powerful adrenalin induced haze. Its yellow eye glared at the small prey that had her weapon buried in its exposed side.

With an angered hiss the Warrior swung at the riflewoman its Scything Talon tearing into the Flack Armour over her stomach. With the warrior distracted Cerberus completed his preparations, with a mental tug a tiny Warp tear formed inside the creature's undersized brain. It died instantly and Cerberus closed the opening before it could grow. He vaguely noticed that the Furling was standing in front of the disorganised stretch of trench work, lightening coursing off its mechanical suit and frying any Tyranid that dared approach. In his chest he felt a deep rumbling that was accompanied by a mental projection of impotent rage the sensations faded as his Psychic Hood filtered it out. The Librarian ignored his own wounds, they were already sealing up, and checked on the prone form of the woman that had saved him. The cut was shallow and hadn't punctured her intestine so she wasn't going to die from this encounter. A mental command to his Vox summoned a medic as the Librarian moved off to help the Flamer and Fiery Eyes teams clear the rest of the trench.

Levi wrestled his Force Sword from the skull of the Warrior he had just killed. The shredded remains of the teams that had been manning the heavy weapons lay scattered around him. Three of the Fire Bases had already been annihilated and more and more Gaunts were in the trenches. He swept his gaze over the killing field they had created. It was at least two bodies deep, at the highest point it was taller than a Dreadnought, for almost a hundred meters in front of the trenches. The Carnifex with the Venom Cannon had, by the Emperor's grace, been killed by a Basilisk shell but the final one had seemingly vanished. But the accursed creatures had still claimed many lives and maimed even more.

"Sir! Their pulling back!" The excited voice crackled in his ear, the Space Marine was filled with relief to see most of the Tyranids rapidly disappearing into the darkness of the tunnel they had emerged from. The ones that were too close to retreat were already being mopped up by aggressive squads of I.G.L. and vengeful Zerfàrim.

"Tend to the wounded! Re-arm as many heavy weapons as we can! Rebuilt those barricades!" The Astarte bellowed both manually and through the Vox. "Contact the _Fenrir _we need more ammunition." He said to the one armed man sitting next to the Vox Caster.

* * *

"Sir, we're receiving a message from the colony. It reads: 'First assault repelled. Losses medium. Requesting re-supply.'" The Comms officer informed his Capitan.

"Beam down everything we have left." Hammond commanded. Behind him Weir sighed in relief.

"Well this certainly helps our case." The Governor muttered as the thick red mess that was the Tyranid life signs retracted upon itself.

"I suppose it does." Hammond replied. "But that will do no good if we're all dead." He muttered. So far their deep scans of the system had revealed nothing but without a trained Navigator or Librarian devoted to the task they were never going to detect anything in Warp transit.

"How are our chances?" Weir asked, glancing at the contested moon.

Hammond muttered some unsavoury things before he answered. "With the Asgard unable to beam anything in or out I'd say we're on the back foot." Had he known that the Asgard transportation system could be disrupted not only by the Furling's infernal device but also by a powerful enough concentration of Psykers. Say: two Beta level Librarians, a Hive Tyrant, a handful of Zoanthropes and the will of the Hive Mind, he would have beamed everything out permission be damned and nuked the place.

His Asgard on the other hand were loving the chance to study the distortions in sub-space that affected their targeting sensors so. Already Skuld and Syn were happily postulating ways they could use the less sub-space dependant sensors of the Imperium or even an advanced enough A.I. to compensate for the deformations. The moment the two little grey aliens had plunged into the world of sub-atomic particles and probabilities Hammond had given up trying to understand them.

"General how accurate is a Tel'tak's hyperdrive?" Weir asked innocently.

"What?" Hammond stared at the unofficial Governess like she was insane.

"I have... an idea." She replied with a devilish smirk.

Tharvèn quickly scanned over the Imperial's emplacement. Crude but effective. Approach to the colony was becoming harder and harder as a cloud of spores began to emanate from the infected section. For now they were under control but it was steadily getting thicker and soon might completely impede any landing craft. He turned to the defence plans of Zerfàron, they were the original set in place by the Lanteans so long ago, and now they looked completely inadequate. He sighed as he began to alter them.

* * *

"The hell!" The startled scream was the only warning that Levi got before something exploded behind him.

Out the corner of his eye he caught an unstable hyperspace window snapping closed. Following the directionality of the phenomenon his eyes came to rest on a Tel'tak, damaged and trailing smoke, buried nose first beside where what remained of his Eldar reserves waited and a hastily erected triage centre.

The cargo ship's side door was forced open from the inside and Cameron Mitchell dropped out face first, followed by a lazy trail of smoke. The Space Marine rolled his eyes when Mitchell began mutter a declaration of love into the soil.

"Cameron Mitchell, explain yourself!" Levi ordered.

The man groaned before managing to turn his face upwards. "Weir... unstable hyperspace... Tel'tak Rings... reinforcements." After muttering the last word of his incoherent report he threw up and passed out.

A loud and mechanical humming followed by an anti-gravity engine and a flash of light emanated from inside the Tel'tak. Levi peered into the golden coloured interior when the grim starmarked Mask of an Eldar appeared from the cargo hold.

"Where do you need us?" The Angry Star asked shouldering his large Shuriken Cannon.

Levi allowed a small smirk to grace his face in reply as the Ring system activated again.

With a mental command the second full attack upon the preys' position began. Hordes of Gaunts and Warriors bounded across the killing field towards their targets. The maelstrom of death tore all of them apart before they could even get close enough to return fire. The Tyrant, pleased that the prey had fallen for the trap, moved almost silently into the tunnel. Ravernors had been busy for the last six hours tunnelling right under the colony bypassing every security measure the Imperials and Zerfàrim had implemented. They had to go deep and the lunar rock was ridiculously hard but the dedicated brood, that had literally worked themselves to death, had finally punched through into a small area in the remaining half of the colony. The tunnel's entrance, wide enough to accommodate the Carnifex, was already filled with Hunters, Zoanthropes, Lictors, a few Warrior broods and enough Rippers to finally finish the battle. It would take a while to navigate the huge parabolic tunnel but victory would belong with the Hive Mind.

Levi knew something was wrong as another wave of Gaunts died before they could even attack. To the untrained and un-cynical it would appear that the enemy was simply running out of troops or in this case biomass. In such a case it was normal for the Tyranids to throw massed Gaunts, easy to grow and replace, at the enemy to simply overwhelm them and/or drain their ammunition. But the Librarian felt slightly off; looking up at the spore obscured void he wondered what the fiendish Xenos were plotting.

His question was answered when a large hole swallowed a Basilisk. From the gaping maw in the ground streamed forth a brood of incredibly aggressive Ravenors. The first ten or so I.G.L. they came upon died before they even knew they were under attack. Scything Talons designed to dig as well as kill tore them apart in showers of gore. The brood then disseminated into the Imperial emplacements intent on slaughtering as many as possible.

The Angry Star enjoyed this. Watching the snake like beast being bisected by his weapon filled him with pride. Beside him his team mates shredded even more of these creatures. He was so engrossed in slicing the arms of a fleeing creature he didn't even notice the ground begin to sink beneath him. At least not until a pair of white muscular arms dragged him screaming into the dark.

Levi swore the Warp up and down as well as several unsavoury remarks about the Emperor's mailed fist. The white coloured creatures along with a new blue variant were now streaming from the holes in the ground backing up the Raveners that had finally been contained. A hiss of static sounded in his ear as the Eldar communication device integrated itself with the Machine Spirit in his Vox.

"Help! We need reinforcements! They're coming from underground... No! No!..." The rest of the transmission was a rather loud rendition of the Eldar's guts being torn out of his body and presumably eaten.

Levi closed his eyes, focused his powers, and vaporised an entire brood of the Wraith-Hunter hybrids that had emerged in front of him. "Eldar! The Tyranids are attacking your civilians evacuate as many as possible through the Tel'tak!" He shouted at the female Elite that had approached him earlier.

The Eldar, in an impressive display, flipped over the outstretched claws of a Wraith-Hunter hybrid and landed on the creatures back, dodged the whip like bladed tail before snapping the creature's neck in a single motion. She nodded to the huge blue warrior and raced away.

Lord Protector Anùi'sil cut another of the disgusting creatures that dared to defile her home in half. The Lord Commanders had initially decided to limit the number deployed here in case the Tyranids were planning to blow the entire colony up or vent it into space; it seemed however that they had a different objective. What it was eluded her at the moment. An Elite appeared at her side in between flawless strokes of her Power Sword.

"Lord Protector the civilians are in danger!" The Elite shouted over the deafening noise of the humans' weapons.

With a nod the Lord Protector had already begun formulating plans. While not as brilliant as one a Lord Commander could craft she still managed to fully organise her forces to retrieve and evacuate a full eighty percent of the civilian population. If all went according to plan, and she was quickly learning nothing with the Tyranids went according to plan.

Tror lived for moments like this. The Warrior creature wailed in pain as the Asgard, clad in his race's version of Power Armour, ripped the things still beating heart out. He threw the organ aside wiping black ichor across his chest as battle lust took a hold of him. With a mighty bellow the temporally displaced warrior threw himself into a flying tackle that took another Warrior unaware. His weapons long forgotten or empty he went hand to hand with the flailing Tyranid totally happy to grapple with the multi limbed creature. A pleasant feeling accompanied the humans' terrified stares when he pulled out the Warrior's spinal cord through the back of its head. Tror only laughed heartily before tearing off a dead limb and proceeding to beat a Termagaunt to death with it.

Belshanior, its suit covered in the exploded remains of Tyranids, took one look at the retreating Eldar and followed them. A mental backhand sent a Hunter trying to sneak up on it bouncing along the ground its neck broken. The Furling had, enjoyed was not the right word, appreciated its time out of its suit. To do combat with its bare hands; to feel the blood of the creatures that had dared to kill Furlings was an impulse the Furling trapped between life and death had never been able to indulge before. However with the Hollows it, for once, might just be able to tear and rend with its physical body rather than its mind. The dark green uniforms of the Zerfàrim were easy to follow and the Furling desperately wanted to kill.

A pulsing hatred and anger filled the crystalline creature as it observed the first Furling hybrid, Kruosvore, it had seen on this moon. The Kruosvore was about to bombard the Eldar rushing to save the non-combatants with its deadly weapon. It was, simply, living artillery; a beast engineered from the millions of large, strong backed, herbivores the Hive Mind had consumed with a deep blue crystal growth on its back. The crystal was little more than a large near mindless lump that could reconfigure into a firing mode reminiscent of a cannon's barrel.

The Furling's suit split open releasing the entity within. The area was so saturated with the Hive Tyrant's, humans' and Zoanthropes' constant psychic assaults that the expanded Furling presence actually helped to alleviate the horrifying scratching. Before the artillery beast could react a diamond hard claw with the force of a train behind it shattered the creature's skull. The Tyranid slumped to the ground dead however the threat was not truly over, as many overconfident Alliance soldiers had learned, the crystal was still capable of attack. Sucking up all the stray energy it could the crystal launched a suicide attack at Belshanior.

The large block of living crystal dodged the strike by a hairs breadth. Without energy to support it the large jagged spike of crystal began to crumble. Tentatively, almost lovingly, Belshanior reached forward and rested a claw upon the now dead crystal. With a sad melody the silver translator embedded in its head didn't bother to work on the crystal was absorbed into the Furling. With almost a thousand years worth of growth added in an instant Belshanior bounded after the Eldar intent on helping the silly little organics.

Anùi'sil gasped when she came upon the first hastily erected shelter. After the debacle in the market place it had been decided to break the civilians up into smaller groups then seal them into reinforced rooms. The large sealed door, a spare airlock in fact, had been torn free and thrown aside. The chamber housing almost a twenty Zerfàrim was a charnel house. It looked more like a huge spinning blade had descended on the unprotected civilians. Considering the way those small bladed creatures fought it was an apt description. The Guard squads around her all backed away from the scene of carnage, it was the first time many of them had seen so many of their own dead.

Aspect warriors and Elites flashed past, seeking to engage the enemy and allow the Guards to extract as many as they could. Already the forward forces were slaughtering the smaller meat-shield creatures establishing a faint and weak perimeter around the Tyranid tunnel. Happy that most of the choke points from the Tyranid entrance were at least being contested Anùi'sil ordered squads to move as a single large unit to prevent them being systematically eliminated. As they plunged towards the heart of the conflict she was startled when a huge blue thing rumbled past each motion setting off a display of blue sparks. The Lord Protector watched in amazement as the creature, she recognized Àsthar's description of the unsuited Furling, waded into the bestial smaller creatures. Energy and crystal blurred together as the Furling vented its rage.

The last sight she caught of the creature was it tearing one of the larger creatures limb from limb while a deep baritone that could only be described as 'angry' rumbled in its chest.

The next shelter produced a more promising bounty, seventy people mostly children and the old, were rescued before a brood of Hormagaunts could savage them. The incensed Zerfarim instead shredded the surprised Gaunts into a fine paste. Quickly and efficiently they moved on.

The Angry Star groaned as yet another wave of the barley armed barley armoured smaller creatures charged down the long, narrow and straight corridor. The hailstorm of long ranged Shuriken backed up by the Pulse rifles of the six Elites left the remains as a long black smear across the walls and a slowly building mountain of twitching purple and red flesh.

Only the Elite leading the two squads noticed the distortion and she died as a huge claw blew through her chest. Startled by the seemingly random explosion of gore two Angry Stars were decapitated by razor tipped shoulder mounted arms. The Lictor disengaging by leaping backwards and refocusing its Nox stolen cloaking ability didn't move fast enough to avoid the explosive counter-fire. Even the vanguard creatures ridiculously fast reactions and the fact the Eldar were firing blind couldn't stop the sheer volume of fire the Shuriken Cannons created from dismembering the Lictor in an instant.

Hundreds were saved in the first few minuets by the sacrifices of the Aspect Warriors and slowly but surely the attacks grew weaker. However that didn't mean things got easier. When the Zerfàrim were approaching the limits of their ammunition Warriors, Hunters or scant few remaining Wraith would descend upon them. The timeless Tyranid tactic proved as effective as ever when holes began to appear in the perimeter. However the battle was still in the favour of the Zerfàrim and with the Imperials slowly bleeding off forces to help, the Tyranids were on the back foot.

The Hive Tyrant tore the struggling Soft-Prey in half. A ball of bio-plasma followed its retreating broodmates, Rippers descended on the survivors tearing them apart. It lashed out with its tail taking the sword wielding prey that was attempting to sneak up on it by surprise. The Daring Shadow bounced off the wall her ribcage a shattered mess. The Tyrant growled in anger as the Hive Mind alerted it that its forces were faltering. A booming sound like a thousand thunderclaps at once that the Hive Mind hadn't heard since its last battled the Alliance echoed through the blood splattered hallways.

Turning slowly the Tyrant turned to face the sparking body of a Furling. The Tyrant hissed and crouched lower preparing to charge. For in the thousand year war between the Tyranids and Alliance the Furlings had fought the hardest. Belshanior, its crystal body dripping with entrails, bellowed its challenge again.

Almost at the same time the two threw themselves at each other. The ground cracked under hoof and crystal talon with a might crash the two giants slammed into each other. Furling claws dug into Tyranid flesh as Rending Claws racked down its side tearing out chunks of blue stone. A blast of energy threw them apart, the Lash Whip flashed out only to be caught in a clawed hand. Belshanior pulled on the muscular rope tipping the Tyrant off balance; a bolt of lightening flew from the Furling's other hand. Snarling in fury as the blue bolt blasted apart its sword arm the Tyrant retorted with a bio-plasma blast. The green ball of star fire smashed into a hastily erected psychic shield. Gouts of bio-plasma the broke through the barrier to tear chunks out of the Furling.

With a wail of pain and rage Belshanior dropped the shield and charged the wounded Tyrant. Again the two giants slammed into each other, claws flashed out raking deep wounds into each other and plasma and Warp fire were traded without regard for their personal safety. One of the combatants tripped and dragged the other down with it. Limbs, sparks and energy bolts flew through the air as the two rolled down the corridor.

The Daring Shadow barley managed to pull herself out of harms way as the blue and brown ball thundered past her. Belshanior grabbed a hold of the Tyrants head even as a Rending Claw was forced further into its chest. With a roar the Furling squeezed. Brain matter and chitin exploded from between the clawed hands of the crystalline creature. The Tyrant twitched twice before it fell silent.

The Furling lumbered to its feet and screamed in victory.

Cerberus felt the reverberations of the Furling as the Shadow in the Warp began to lessen. A quick jab punched through the Hunter's chest, removing his gore covered fist the Librarian turned to the I.G.L. riflemen at his side. Already the Gaunts were turning feral and several of the Warriors were following suit.

"Eldar press forward." The Space Marine Psyker bellowed as he blew a Warrior in half with a couple of Bolts.

Anùi'sil, who had become use to the odd name the humans had for her people, noted the smaller creatures beginning to retreat or turn upon one another. With a wordless cry she, and the Solemn Reapers around her, charged into the centre of the last swarm. The Tyranids broke. Without the Hive Mind to guide them they were utterly lost. The six limbed engines of death died in droves as the Imperials and Zerfàrim slaughtered them with ease.

Anùi'sil almost wept with joy when the Imperial soldiers and orbiting ships announced an all clear. She turned to the blue armoured behemoth beside her and smiled her thanks.

* * *

Two days later and the I-301s and Marnith Koòr fighters were still flying missions to mop up the spores. A lot of the animosity towards the Imperium from the Zerfàrim military and general population had died away when the news of the humans' actions spread. There were still doubters that claimed the Imperium was too aggressive or unpredictable but the majority had shifted towards a more positive view on the human empire.

"So this?" Anùi'sil asked as she stared at the large creature. The creature was basically a massive brain contained in a millimetre thick membrane.

"Yes." Cerberus answered glaring hatefully at the corpse.

"And it would have?" The Lord Protector continued.

"Definetly." The Space Marine replied again.

"Umashát! Anùi'sil breathed before she could recompose herself.

The massive Zoanthrope, for the creature seemed to have been spawned from that species, was nestled actually more attached to the colony's power core. The large pseudo-ZPMs used by the Zerfàrim, while not as powerful or efficient as their Lantean analogues, were still powerful self-contained zero-point sub-space bubbles. And Levi's little discovery of the overpowered Zoanthrope as it slowly gathered power answered what at least one of the Tyranid's goals were. A zero-point detonation combined with a super powered Warp breach. It left little to the imagination. If the initial blast didn't kill off most of Zerfàron, the Warp bleeding over into real-space and plummeting debris from the shattered moon would definitely be considered an extinction level event if not just leaving the planet totally lifeless. And the Zerfàrim's inability to sense disturbances in the Warp, while it allowed them to avoid the Tyranid's mental assault, meant they wouldn't have found the creature before it self-destructed.

"Do you think they will still come?" Anùi'sil asked the Space Marine as they exited the large chamber.

"Yes. But this delay between its initial attack and the main fleet has me worried. If they instead splinter the fleet." Cerberus shuddered. Even with the powerful Pegasus Conquest fleet they would be hard-pressed to hunt down every Tyranid ship and if just one went intergalactic they could be under threat from the Hive Mind for the rest of time.

"Yes but I think they will still come. We are still the biggest threat to them." She replied. She had at least taken the humans seriously, now that was turning into respect.

"Indeed." Cerberus muttered. With a quiet nod to the Eldar he vanished in a flash of light.

"Well?" Hammond asked as Weir sauntered into one of the more opulent briefing rooms, this one actually had padding on the seats.

Her grin was all the answer he needed. "I knew I hadn't lost my charm. A few promises about not violating their space once the war is over, a non-aggression and mutual-defence treaty, officer exchange and technology exchange was all it took." Seeing the look Hammond was giving her she continued. "I know their angling for some of the Asgard tech and a way to spy on us but I'm sure we can keep who ever they send on an Agri-world or something and load them up with Goa'uld, Rillaanian and Hebridan tech for the next century." The two former leaders of the SGC shared a smile; there existed enough variations on the same idea in the pre-Imperium Milky Way to repeat the same thing at least four or five times.

"Was it really that easy?" Hammond pressed. The last thing he needed was his 'allies' shooting him in the back.

"Well… I may have showed them one or two little videos." Weir admitted looking slightly embarrassed that she had been caught.

"Which ones?" Hammond sighed.

"The Aschen and Stragoth." She answered quickly.

"Okay the Stragoth I get. The _Emperor's Light _blasting apart their orbital station before sparing their main cities is very impressive, and they deserved it." He muttered with a vengeful smirk, he had never forgiven the large aliens for taking over the SGC. "But why the Aschen? I don't think it paints a good image if we portray Ishmael bombing a planet with viruses while he rambles on and on about his faith." It had been Ishmael not Angelus that had been leading the Sons of Sol when they stumbled across the Aschen home world. Filled with warnings from Terra the Space Marine had immediately ordered the planet cleansed. And the rest was history.

"I didn't show them that part where the man melts alive." Weir protested. "I just gave the impression that when push comes to shove we can actually hit back just as hard as they can."

Hammond sighed in defeat. It was all moot now, they had agreed to a treaty. "So what now?" Hammond wondered aloud. The Pegasus Conquest fleet was still some twenty hours out and there was still no guarantee of when or even where the Tyranids were.

"We wait." Weir answered as she made to leave Hammond to his work.

The Hive Mind reviewed the failed assault again. A spectacular failure to either establish a beachhead or deploy the Zoanthrope bomb. But a learning experience none the less. The extra time She had taken before launching Her attack had allowed many of the Wraith ships to be upgraded even if only a little. The new Hives growing inside their Wraith counterparts were coming along nicely. It seemed that the Hard and Soft prey were truly in coalition now. Still a series of detailed sensor sweeps from the two Cruisers had proven that the Soft Prey's world was indeed lush and ripe for harvesting She had also confirmed that the Soft Prey were related, and fairly closely if Her guess was right, to the prey she had fought before Her apparent death. Still a few more hours and then the Hive Fleet would begin Warp transit. One way or another the thousand years of war were going to end.

* * *

"Warp tear in progress!" Came the shout. The swirling pink mist was closer to the local star than the data about the _Emperor's Light_'s own Warp Drive suggested. Unfortunately Hammond couldn't really make heads or tails of the sermon like reels of paper the Tech-Marines had created to explain Warp engines.

"Lock on and fire!" Hammond roared over the pounding of his own heart. His mind flashed to his grandchildren; he couldn't die here, no, he wouldn't die here. All he had to do was resist for another three hours. And General George Hammond was as stubborn as they come.

The Warp tear was a thing of terrifying beauty to the Zerfàrim. It represented something new, something undiscovered, something they had yet to experience. For a civilisation that had been given most of their technology, knowledge, insight and had been locked in a monotonous war for over ten thousand years the unknown was something they had little experience with. This was the reason they seemed, to the humans of the Imperium at least, to be so slow on the uptake of things. So despite Hammond's warnings about the unpredictability of the Warp a Frigate strayed too close, its Captain thinking the tear would act like a hyperspace window. The Warp fissure lashed out towards the source of the gravitons, the Zerfàrims unique style of propulsion interfering with the reality schism.

The Frigate was caressed by pink flames, the Immaterium tearing a long strip from the Frigate's portside. However the interference did cause the tear to destabilise for a second crushing the exiting Wraith Cruiser to about the size of a baby's fist. Unfortunately the Hive right behind the Cruiser had no such problems and re-emerged into real space with its Wraith weapons already firing.

The damaged Frigate was blown apart by the Hive ship's massive volley. Three War Cruisers pounced on the Hive like avenging angels. Pulselances, Fusion Cannons and Beams, missiles and Sunlances poured down on the thirteen kilometre Hive. What happened next was so horribly terrifying that it nearly made hardened officers weep.

A faint but visible dark chanteuse barrier appeared around the Hive. The torrent of doom fired from the three War Cruisers hit the Warp Field; the missiles detonated as the reality defying Warp Field tore them apart, the Pulselances simply bounced off while the burning white and orange of the Fusion weapons appeared like tiny motes of lights all along the green barrier. With the field weakening under the barrage the three powerful Sunlances managed to punch through. The thick yellowish beams raked along the Hive's dorsal spine banks fusing the semi-metallic projectiles into their organic launchers. However the enhanced armour managed to prevent the deadly beams from ravaging the Hive's interior.

Stunned silence rained through the Zerfàrim fleet and the _Fenrir_'s bridge. Shielding technology was the one big advantage anyone had over the Wraith; with such a handicap overcome the ships formerly useful only as target practice were suddenly a very deadly threat.

"Contact the _Giirathar`Jetai_. Co-ordinate our fire with them." Hammond ordered as another Warp tear started to form.

Three white Imperial Lance beams were joined by six Sunlances as they smashed into the prow of the Hive. The green field flickered for the blink of an eye before it buckled under the strain, vanishing in a swirling pattern of light. Unbeknownst to the Eldar and humans the neural pathways of the Zoanthropes that had been projecting the field were completely fried by the backlash leaving the powerful creatures little more than vegetables. Immediately the intense beams tore into the reinforced armour. The prow of the Hive crumbled under the attack; the beams shattered the port arm of the Hive before blasting apart the bridge. Disabled and listing the Hive still managed to act as a shield for the next two Cruisers.

From the second Warp tear three Hives soared out surrounded by six Cruisers. Although he would never admit it to a human's face Tharvèn was thankful for the intelligence the Imperials had provided, although it still seemed that his peoples' tactical flexibility was meaningless in the face of such an esoteric enemy. The Lord Commander of the Zerfàrim fleet dismissed all superfluous thoughts as the _Shagath`Hòar_, and her two Frigate escorts,slid into position. The eight Sunlances lining the front of the Battleship fired as one, two beams flew wide as the three Hives went evasive but the others scored deep gashes into one of the un-enhanced Hives. The Hive seemed to spasm as internal explosions tore through it but, before the raging infernos sweeping through the Hive consumed them, hundreds of Darts swarmed from its intact bays. As one the Wraith fighters accelerated to ramming speed and charged the _Shagath`Hòar_.

Anticipating such an attack the two cloaked Frigates in front of the Capital ship de-cloaked when the fighters entered range of their point defence. Shuriken Cannons tore apart Darts with ease, monomolecular blades slicing through the lightly armoured cockpits and sheering off huge chunks of internal machinery. The Darts, surpassing their normal speeds, raced past the Frigates not even pausing to fire at them. Tharvèn allowed a vicious grin as the Wraith Darts entered rage of his ship and its escorts, a torrent of white streaks reached out to slaughter the Wraith. The tiny purple fighters began swerving in ways that would have killed a human pilot, for many of them it was a futile gesture. Explosions blossomed across space but the Darts charged on regardless, the Zerfàrim's own fighters rose to meet the threat but they did little to delay the swarm. The order to evade was half way out Tharvèn's mouth when the Darts suddenly changed course, as one the Darts dove into a steep right turn that took them between the _Shagath`Hòar_ and a Frigate. Tharvèn cursed silently as the seemingly suicidal Darts raced between his ships preventing him from attacking. His attention was distracted when his Senior Sensor officer let out a disturbed squawk and screamed for them to bank hard to port. The _Shagath`Hòar_ barley dodged the Warp rift.

Àsthar grimaced as three new Warp tears burst into life. Her Battlegroup was tearing into two Hives but were suffering from the unpredictable nature of the spores and spines, the Imperial ship had placed itself, rather boldly, in the centre of the battle line and was trading broadside for broadside with a Hive. The _`Dharis Meonarh_ was in orbit over the moon its more powerful shields allowing it to slug it out with the Wraith Cruisers that forced their way past the small Zerfàrim fleet occupied with the Hive ships. A horrible foreboding coldness had settled in her stomach; their fleet was just to small to fight off the entire Wraith species: Hives took to much fire power to kill quickly, the new armour allowed Cruiser to basically ignore the Frigates for a while and the Darts were simply overwhelming their counterparts with sheer numbers.

She caught yellow streaks out the side of her eye as the _Shagath`Hòar_ unleashed its trump card. The Drones smashed into the two Hives the Battleship had been engaging; the Ancient's most powerful weapon broke one Hive's back in a single pass. The yellow specks of light swirled round the second Hive annihilating important systems before they split into three separate streams and proceeded to shred the three Cruisers around the dying Hives. The few remaining squid like projectiles tore into the two disabled Wraith Hives destroying engines and power systems before the volley was totality exhausted.

In retaliation the Tyranids, who had racked up a pitiful tally of a handful of Frigates and a Command Cruiser, unleashed their own surprise weapon. By sacrificing the projection of the Warp Field the Zoanthropes began to generate a Warp Blast. A single concentrated blast could blow a Leman Russ Battletank into so much scrap metal; their combined efforts were a force to be reckoned with. The Hive's prow was wreathed in a blinding rainbow of light as energy poured from the Zoanthropes, with one mental push the Warp Blast surged forth. Having no Psykers, especially Navigators or Astropaths, the only warning the Zerfàrim got was the light show before the blinding beam leap from the now charred and twisted Hive's prow towards the _Shagath`Hòar_.

The Flagship dove to the side in a desperate evasive pattern. The Warp Blast clipped the Battleship's powerful shields, the energy field designed to repel all forms of radiation managed to keep most of the deadly blast out but couldn't stop the reality defying effects that mutilated the ship's armoured hull. However the two escorts Frigates weren't so lucky; one was completely smothered by the beam and was utterly erased from existence while the second was only clipped by the blast; the elegant fish like design losing a chunk from its starboard. In retaliation six midnight black two hundred feet long plasma torpedoes and another volley of Drones slammed into the Hive. With the deadly Hive a floating and burning hulk the Drones once again tore into the Cruisers.

Hammond enjoyed his sixteenth kill as an Imperial Navy Commander. Three hours remained until the Pegasus Conquest fleet arrived; the little titbit that O'Neill had dropped about the fleet being outfitted with a new more destructive weapon warmed his heart. A white light swept past the bridge and suddenly space in front of his ship was clear. The hard work of Syn and Skuld had barley compensated for the Warp distortions it still couldn't beam a human or Eldar around in this mess but the Asgard devices had been freed up for their more... destructive use. Hives and Cruisers might have had jammers but Darts, spores and spines didn't. The real irony was that the raw mass was being transmuted into more, but lower quality, ammunition that they promptly used to kill more Tyranids. He was nearly thrown from his seat as the Battleship suddenly accelerated more than the inertial dampeners could compensate for.

Opening a Warp rift so close, a little over one A.U., to a system's primary star was nearly impossible. For the weakened Hive Mind the task was insurmountable on its own. The hyperdrives of the Wraith proved somewhat useful in that regard. With three Hives generating hyperspace windows from the Warp side the Hive Mind was able to force itself through the last few strata of sub-space and emerge into reality once more.

When the initial tear had started to form a War Cruiser and three Frigates had vectored in to, hopefully, slaughter the Wraith ships as they emerged. As the, now, painfully familiar pink mists began to coalesce the four ships, well out of range of a normal Warp tear, opened fire on the opening. Rather than catching a Wraith Hive or Cruiser by surprise they found themselves suddenly swerving as the disk of Immaterium bleed over expanded exponentially. Two of the Frigates were caught in the nearly ten kilometre wide opening and vanished into the unnatural blackness of the Warp. The War Cruiser had a magnificent view, just before it was crushed against the impossible huge organism, as the Progenitor Hive reintegrated into real space. The sole remaining Frigate accelerated away under heavy fire from a pursuing Wraith Hive.

The Progenitor Hive examined the burning hell it had entered. As expected even with the few enhancements She had been able to give Her long lost children they were still inept at catching the fast moving Soft Prey. Of the nearly twenty Hives committed to the battle so far nine were flaming wrecks, two were operational but heavily damaged and one was spiralling helplessly towards the fresh green world below. The less said about the more plentiful Cruisers the better. With the mental equivalent of a sigh the Hive Mind ordered the Wraith built fleet to break off. She could no longer reproduce other Hive ships, the Alliance had seen to that, but even now maturing inside the three Hives beside Her the new generation of Tyranid Hive ships were quickly approaching the end of their gestation. And they had to survive, with that singular thought one of the most powerful Tyranid organisms to ever exist entered the battle.

Hammond just stared. There was little else he could do; the impossibly large thing was beyond his ability to comprehend. There was nothing in his mind that could allow for a creature so vast to exist. The stunned silence on the bridge was testament to the Progenitor's immense size. Some of them had seen it before, true, but back then it had been a large shadow behind a far more important Wraith fleet. Now however they were within rock throwing distance and the immensity of the thing was plain to see.

"Pull us back!" He roared; an eye the size of a Ha'tak had just swept over them and he could feel the scratching pick up behind his eyes again. "Contact the Eldar! Fire at weak points in its skin! Aim at the things eyes!" The General turned Admiral bellowed as the moderately damaged _Fenrir_ accelerated backwards.

Tharvèn swiftly ordered Drones to be launched at the creature. The yellow blobs were swiftly intercepted by the origin of their design. Praetorian spores and Zerfàrim Drones smashed into each other in mutually assured annihilation. The Lord Commander snarled in fury when the spore towers on the other side of the massive creature rained death down upon their planet. None of the spores made it to the lower atmosphere but the strange energies the glowing greenish yellow organic projectiles radiated was playing merry havoc with the weather system.

Not for the first time Hammond desperately wished to be somewhere else. The accursed thing was ignoring them! It hadn't even bothered to open fire as it drifted slowly towards Zerfàron's moon unless they closed to within fifty kilometres. The shredded wreckage of a pair of Frigates was a testament to just how much fire power the Hive possessed. Even the ridiculously nimble Eldar ships couldn't dodge a cloud of spines and acid crystals ten kilometres long.

His I-301s had acquitted themselves marvellously. The black delta shaped fighters had slaughtered any Darts that had tried to assault the _Fenrir_ and, when the situation allowed, had even condemned a few crippled Cruisers to the void. But ammunition was low, many of his best and bravest pilots were dead and several of the remaining fighter-bombers sported severe damage.

"Message from the Eldar, sir. All ship retreat to close Zerfàron orbit. Lunar orbit lost to enemy advance." The Communications officer read out the text-only transmission.

Hammond sighed in relief. Watching a weapon you knew could burn through just about anything be withstood so easily and repeatedly was a little draining on the moral.

"Transmit the latest logs and database to Atlantis and then move us into position abeam to the _Giirathar`Jetai_." He liked to keep close to the most aggressive of the three Eldar Battleships.

"I want this ship ready to storm the gates of hell itself within one hour." Hammond growled as the Battleship slid into position beside the severely depleted Eldar fleet.

* * *

For the first time in its history Zerfàron was preparing for invasion. With the Tyranid fleet seemingly happy to hold the lunar colony and orbit before they advanced on Zerfàron the Zerfàrim were desperately preparing for the assault they all knew was going to come.

Sitting a full one and a half light seconds apart the two fleets were at a stand off. The Zerfàrim couldn't mount an offensive due to a sheer lack of the man power needed to even engage the Progenitor effectively and the Hive Mind, thinking it had all the time in the Universe, was growing the next wave of assault organisms. Thankfully the lunar colony had been abandoned after the initial battle so the Tyranids had only captured an empty base void of biomass. With the Progenitor Hive, and the corporeal centre of the Hive Mind, hovering over the satellite in a repeat of the horrid mess that happened on Ortus Veriumas the targeting sensors had gone all screwy again. Even with the adjustments sub-space was so distorted and warped that they could even beam across hydrogen without it being rendered into free floating low energy protons and electrons or simply not appearing at all. So the Eldar's plan to start beaming anti-matter and fusion bombs into the heart of the Tyranid fleet had fallen flat on its face.

"Any change?" Weir asked, there were dark circles around her eyes and she appeared to have aged. In fact all the humans were haggard; they couldn't relax or that horrible itching inside their skulls sky-rocketed. The constant psychic assault over the last hour was beginning to ware many of them down. Insubordination and infighting had taken hold in some of the lower decks, the dynamic tensions that held the Imperials together were beginning to destabilise.

"Not since the last time you asked." Hammond snapped back; then cursed himself for it.

Weir crossed her arms and scowled, but with a visible effort she bit back the scalding retort that lay on the tip of her tongue. "How are the I.G.L.?"

Hammond sighed and rubbed his blood shot eyes. "Levi, Cerberus and that Furling have been able to construct a rudimentary shield against this thing but they've said it won't hold against a direct attack." He replied sadly watching the Darts swirl around the Hives like leaves in the wind.

"Sir, message form the Xenos." The Comms officer's voice was caustic; the source of his bitterness was the Zerfàrims' apparent immunity to the Hive Mind.

Tharvèns face appeared; it was almost as drawn as Hammond's. Almost. "General, our sensors have detected fluctuations in the abandoned base's power systems. We are also reading an exponential increase in the number of alien life in the Hives."

"The Tyranids are probably sabotaging the system to secure their flank." Hammond replied. "I'll inform my troops to prepare for combat." The Terran said and then cut the channel. The two Imperial Landers in the _Fenrir_'s hangar bay dove towards the planet below one carrying the two remaining Leman Russ Battletanks and a Chimera the other the lonely Basilisk and the other two Chimeras. Behind them raced the three remaining Tel'taks followed by a quartet of Al'kesh all of them loaded to the brim with the few remaining battle worthy I.G.L. personnel.

It was a little known fact, even by the Lanteans, that power was the true key to accelerating Wraith, and now Tyranid, reproduction. Everyone had just assumed that the Wraith did such things when they started to conquer larger feeding grounds or it was their technology advancing as the Lantean-Wraith war progressed. No one suspected that the wrongly presumed destroyed ZPMs were the true source of the endless Wraith horde. The Hive Mind discovery that Wraith organic components could be grown at an even greater rate had implanted the technologies required into the gestating Hives. The hope that this would allow a fleet to be grown in a matter of hours had died when the problems of power arose. Even collecting sunlight using the massive bulk of the Wraith Hives provided pittance when compared to the energy of a ZPM. Nothing the Tyranids had access to could produce enough energy to stimulate massive cellular growth on the scale the Hive Mind desired. That was until the prey had abandoned their large power core on the lunar colony. The original plan to blow it up had failed but that didn't mean they couldn't use it in other schemes.

The roughly one meter and a bit high pseudo-ZPMs used by the Zerfàrim were not as powerful as the Lantean equivalent but removing the one powering the colony gave them the necessary power to jump-start the growth of the new Hives and the beginning of the Tyranids return as one of the deadliest forces in the Universe. For the last hour the gestating Hives, shielded from the prey by the Progenitor, had been linked together by a series of cables sharing the pseudo-ZPM amongst themselves. Now the fruit of their labours was about to come to fruition.

"Power spikes!" Tharvèn unconsciously gripped his armrests tighter. The Zerfàrim had suffered more losses in a single week that they had suffered in the last three thousand years.

The Hive convulsed. The sight was mesmerising; armour cracked open revealing a fleshy interior, lights flickered along the Hive, things that looked like membranes deformed and tore open sending a purple liquid spraying into space. Then with a convulsion that actually look painful for the Wraith Hive a five kilometre long black cone shaped Hive surged out into the world. The Hive rolled away from its 'mother' three huge arms unfolding around its large mouth each tipped with Massive Claws. Along its back ran black and purple pipes that attached to deep purple Wraith machines all along the Hive and ended in six engines surrounding the massive bio-plasma chamber at the stern.

"My Lord I'm detecting three new targets behind the Progenitor Hive. Each has a massive power reading compared to the Wraith Hives." The sensor Officer reported diligently as his readings twisted and warped as the space deforming might of the Hive Mind asserted it's self to pull the Progenitor along.

"Prepare for the final attack." Lord Commander Tharvèn whispered as the full might of this horrifying enemy made ready to finish his people.

Hammond felt slightly better when the clock ticked over the final hour. The relief fleet was only fifty minutes away and from what his people were telling him were burning out their hyperdrives to get here. Nine enhanced Wraith Hives, twenty three Cruisers, three Tyranid Hives, more Darts than their sensors could count and the Progenitor were all that remained of the deadly Hive Fleet. Hammond felt slightly proud that they, a force that he had assumed would only last about an hour maybe two, had beaten the enemy so thoroughly that half their fleet were hulks. But all good things come to an end; the newborn Hives were growing exponentially, already they had added another kilometre to their length and showed no signs of slowing down; and he just knew that soon they would be able to spawn more of the accursed things. As the Tyranid fleet began forming up for their attack run the aged General straightened his back. It was unbefitting for an Imperial officer, especially one of his rank, to die in an undignified position.

"The moment they enter extreme Lance range start blasting and don't stop. I want this place to burn like the heart of a star with torpedoes." Hammond ordered, he knew very well that they only had about one or two volleys left in their ammunition stores.

The first sign of the attack was the Darts. The fighters that had been casually circling the Hives suddenly changed direction and charged towards Zerfàron. Not having enough fighters to respond to the challenge the Zerfàrim replied with Drones. The tiny yellow streaks launched in the thousands, wiped out almost an equal number of Darts. The ion drive propelled fighters ducked and weaved through the glowing swarm of Drones leaving behind more explosions than any Zerfàrim had seen before. Point defence batteries firing everything they could jam into their weapons opened up at the swarm slaughtering the fearless fighters by the dozen. The Hive Mind, confident that it's three new Hives had reached appropriate combat size and that its prey was totally at its mercy, pushed forward.

Cruisers followed in the wake of the Darts, the Wraith vessels absorbed the vast majority of their preys' fire power letting the Hives close unmolested. Under the cover of flames and explosions reaching out from the hulks of the dying Cruisers Wraith Hives opened fire. Purple energy and bio-plasma smashed into the Zerfàrim and Imperial ships. The deadly assault punched through even the Zerfàrim's specialised shields cutting through armour and blasting apart several Frigates and mortally wounding a Cruiser. Even the _Giirathar`Jetai _suffered damage as it shielded several stricken Frigates from death. The return was just as punishing, more of the Cruisers were simply vaporised or shattered and three Hives finally gave in to their wounds the Wraith ships going dark or exploding as power systems failed and hyperdirves detonated. Mixed in with slower moving second wave of Tyranid projectiles were Mycetic spores.

Defensive fire reached out from the fleet smashing apart spines and vaporising acid crystals. Hammond cursed as another Sub-Unit reported total depletion of their ammunition. Nearly sixty percent of his Railguns were dead and some of the cannons in the broadsides were actually launching the cutlery stolen from the Mess. The Lances of the _Fenrir_, _Giirathar`Jetai_ and _Shagath`Hòar _reached out and blew through a Hive end to end. The burning wreck slammed into the side of the Progenitor and exploded, the huge Hive didn't even seem to notice.

"Thaèn! There are infestation vectors amongst the bombardment." Tharvèn snarled when a pyro-acidic crystal annihilated a Sunlance and began eating through his ship's hull.

"Redirect Shuriken Batteries to take them down!" The Lord Commander shouted, forwarding the same instructions to the rest of his fleet.

"We cannot. If more than twenty percent of the Batteries are stop targeting the ballistics and Darts the fleet will be destroyed." Tharvèn clenched his jaw so tight that his teeth almost cracked.

"Destroy as many as we can. Alert interception squadrons and ground forces." Inside his head Tharvèn cursed the Tyranid race into oblivion.

The two fleets intermingled and closed to knife fighting range. The entire battle dissolving into a huge dog fight, thankfully a situation that favoured the Eldar. The comperatively tiny Frigates, only a couple of hundred meters long, danced between the huge Hives. With the larger weapons unable to be used at such close range finally the Frigates who had so far been unable to do more that screen the larger ships were able to slip in and sheer away engines and weapon mounts with their Fusion Cannons.

Spore clouds drifted in space, impacting upon unwary ships, tearing apart the weak and stricken form both sides. Hives, both Wraith and Tyranid, punched through the Zerfàrim lines and settled into orbit to begin Tyrano-forming the world. When ever the ground defences had a pause between destroying as many spores as they could beams of yellow and white light mixed with fast paced but low yield missiles leapt up from surface batteries to tear at the underbellies of the ships. Sometimes a Hive would suffer a catastrophic blow sending the ship either spiralling downwards or simply detonating but waves of spines would descend upon the offending position turning the landscape into a cratered mess. The process would repeat endlessly as the ground defences never once wavered even as they were systematically exterminated.

Lord Commander Surrikàn Farhaè aboard the _`Dharis Meonarh _had enough time to scream his defiance when the Tyranid Hive he had been tearing into launched its hidden Feeder Tentacles. The huge kilometre long ropes of muscle and sinew punched through the ships bridge opening the entire deck to vacuum. Noxious gasses and deadly pathogenic micro-spores pumped into the ship by the kilo-litre slaughtering the stunned crew by the hundreds before automated systems sealed off massive chunks of the vessel. The Tyranid Hive tore its Feeder Tentacles free, the organic weapons curled back into the Hive's mouth, and the _`Dharis Meonarh _was left to spin dead in space.

* * *

Ghen'Hòar instinctively threw herself to the ground at the distinctive roaring of a Drop Pod rather than the hissing of a Mycetic spore entering the atmosphere. Many of the Zerfàron-Guards around her stifled laughter as their once again social tolerable commander looked up from the dirt. They were silenced moments later when the lonely Drop Pod landed, more like crushed their recently erected barriers, only ten meters from where they were stationed.

The Tyranids were landing on the second largest continent. The landmass was awash with thick forests, a few sparsely grouped farmsteads and the one large city. Built atop a large plateau the original Lantean design had it as a fortress come space port but over the millennia it had changed into a busy market town come space port. The city boundaries now extended far past the original walls and some buildings even perched on the steep cliffs. When the battle had raged on the moon the entire continents population had been quickly evacuated into the city.

"**Activate the beacon. I want a fly by from the Landers before they return to the **_**Fenrir**_** and I want a command post set up with the Eldar's. When the I.G.L. arrive have them coordinate with the Eldar for maximum efficiency; please Brother try and keep their proper disgust for the Xeno focused on the Tyranids. I'll be trying to find someone of importance**." Levi ordered as he strode from the Drop Pod. Cerberus gave grunt of acknowledgment as he wrestled with his harness.

"Space Marine." One of the better informed Guards hissed. The armoured warriors had become rather famous after rumours of their battle prowess had spread through the ranks. As with all rumours it grew will every retelling and only two days later Levi and Cerberus could apparently punch through the hull of a Cruiser, eat the flesh of the dead and distorted the laws of reality as they saw fit.

Levi turned at the sound his hand flashing to the Plasma Pistol at his hip. "Ah, Ghen'Hòar. Would you be so kind as to direct me towards your commander?" Levi asked with his normal flat tone.

"Okay. Sovàll you're in command until I return." Ghen'Hòar said motioning for Levi to follow her.

The Guards watched their new commander walk away. It had been well discussed during the period when Thieri Ghen'Hòar had been the greatest criminal in living memory just how friendly she had become with the humans. Once again the rumour mill had churned out some really bizarre stories. Tales ranging from: the Imperials using an insidious parasite that took over the body of its host and controlled their every action and memory, as stupid as that sounded, to her falling in love with the prince of the human empire, a story favoured by the gossip rings of the Art's colleges. The six Zerfàrim were shaken from their thoughts when an enraged roar followed by the sound of overstressed metal echoed from the space black human entry vehicle.

"Greetings!" Cerberus boomed as he finally freed himself from the Drop Pod. Several Eldar took hesitant steps back as the truly massive Space Marine swiftly strode over to them.

"What is the situation?" Levi asked as the two of them made their way towards the centre of the Zerfàrim's head quarters.

"It's not good. Almost all of the ground to space batteries have been destroyed, a cloud of some kind drifted through here a little while ago and many of the civilians are suffering form respiratory problems and there have been reports of impossibly large creatures roaming through the forests." Ghen'Hòar replied.

Spore clouds, that was never good, and Bio-Titians. Just great. He was broken from his musings by a smarmy voice he had hoped to never hear again. "Ah, so good of our allies to join us." Lord Commander Khe'Makar smiled politely at the Astarte.

"Eldar." Levi acknowledged with barley a glance. He was more interested in the perfect picture they had of two Hierophants. The pictures were perfect even at the obvious extreme distances and Levi, who was used to discerning details from flickering holograms or the overly grainy photos most imagine system in the Imperium produced, was almost enthralled by the clarity. Damn Eldar and their fancy surveillance technology.

"Well, let us begin." Khe'Makar said jovially as he swept his arm over a map of the city.

* * *

The beginning of the Tyranid assault was not a surprise. The somewhat oversized shadows of the Bio-Titians against the spore tinted sky were a massive give away. Like all Tyranid battles it was led by a swarm of Gaunts released from the Tervigons and Cerebores. The Zerfàrim rained the fires of hell down upon the little creatures as they desperately charged up the single road. Entrenched Aspect Warriors, Angry Stars especially, and Zerfàron-Guards, mostly Defenders, tore them apart long before they could even get half way up the mountainside. They even managed to prevent the Carnifexs, Hieroduls and Haruspexs from getting to them through liberal applications of massed missiles and lasers.

Cerberus watched the slaughter through a vid-screen, all around him the depleted I.G.L. forces made themselves comfortable on the city's old wall. With their higher vantage point they spotted the Gargoyle carrying Harridans first. The swarm of leathery winged massive flying Tyranids banked away on mass as their clutches of Gargoyles released and plunged into the city. Anti-air missiles and Shuriken cannons opened up on them sending many of the smaller flying beasts screaming to their deaths but before they could be exterminated the swarm completely it was amongst the tall cream coloured buildings.

The Space Marine waited with baited breath as his Vox began intercepting the startled cries of the Eldar as they came under attack from all directions at once.

Ghen'Hòar ducked low under the blast of bio-plasma, her Pulse pistol blew a hole in the Gargoyles chest sending the thing crashing into the ground. A Trygon exploded up from the ground its four Scything Talons butchering three Zerfàrim while a fourth was electrocuted to death. The creature hissed as it lunged at her only for a Domìnar-Suit to land on feet first on its head. The Mother Ravener collapsed as its skull was crushed by the falling Battlesuit.

"We are to retreat!" The Suit's pilot boomed as he mowed down Gaunts with his Burst Cannon and Shuriken rifle.

The Suit got three steps before a large shadow fell over it. The tear shaped head looked up only to see the hooves and Bone Sabers of a Winged Swarmlord about to collide with it. The falling Tyranid sent the Suit crashing to the ground, the four Furling crystal infused blades stabbed into the Suit, slowly the Herald of the Great Devourer crouched over its kill examining the prey's weapons. Ghen'Hòar stared at the thing as it folded its wings over the fallen Suit. A moment passed as it regarded her and her squad. Suddenly with a mighty beat the leathery wings sent the Swarmlord skywards with the Suit secured in its grasp.

The Zerfàrim sighed in relief until they saw what was coming round the corner. The Carnifex roared as it lowered its head in preparation to charge. The flashing pale yellow light of a Zerfàrim laser reached out and punched to perfect holes in the creature's skull. The beast lumber drunkenly for a moment before it slammed into a building and collapsed. Ghen'Hòar turned towards the Sli'ceàr Battletank. Like most Zerfàrim designs it was vaguely fish like and relatively lightly armoured. The floating tank slowly advanced its twin Burst Cannons tearing into the lightly armoured Gaunts and Hunters. Suddenly the tank was simply gone.

Throwing themselves into cover the Guards witnessed one of the Hierophants ponderously negotiate the city streets. The fifteen meter tall Bio-Titian lumbered along on its long blade like legs. The beast slumped to the side as a group of missiles slammed into its flank. The Hierophant let out a wail as one of the missiles actually managed to penetrate not only the bio-plasma shield but also its thick exoskeleton. The two Domìnar-Suits jumped out of harms way when the building they were standing on was annihilated by the twin Bio-Cannons.

One of the suits landed safely and fired into the Bio-Titian's face, the other wasn't as lucky when a Harridan's elongated snout snatched it out of the air. Ghen'Hòar and her remaining troops fled when a Kruosvore began lobbing its crystalline projectiles at them. The last thing they saw was the Domìnar-Suit activating its self-destruct right in the face of the Bio-Titian.

Cerberus's Bolt pistol clicked empty again. With most of the Eldar having finally retreated behind the wall the ancient, no pun intended, Lantean City Shield had been activated. Now they were just gunning down the mass of Tyranids as they fire upon the near impenetrable Lantean shield. Even Dactylises and Exocrines were blasting away at the shield to no avail and the Lanteans paranoia had paid off. Like Atlantis when activated the Zerfàrim city was completely surrounded on all sides by the energy barrier, including underground.

The Librarian picked his target, a particularly fruitful Tervigon, and blasted it with his favourite and most powerful Chapter spell. The Fury of the Ancients. The massive towering construct of Warp flames took a thundering step forward. The warrior armoured in what looked like Mark I Thunder Armour drew a large sword from his side. The flaming construct raised the blade high. It took another thundering step forward easily crushing the Tyranids foolish enough to get below it. The flaming sword struck the ground like the fist of the Emperor. The Tervigon, its broods of Gaunts and several other monstrous creatures around it were vaporised. The flaming effigy continued on slashing wildly at the Tyranid horde cutting a burning swath through the Xenos. Suddenly the Warp spawned figure was struck by a flying blur. The flames lost cohesion and exploded outwards in a display of colours and sound.

The Swarmlord rested on the hollowed out shell of a building its Bone Sabres still crackling with the power they used to destroy the Librarian's construct. The Swarmlord hissed as it observed the energy barrier that blocked their advance. This was far more reminiscent of their battles with the Four Prey. And they knew just how to crack their defences in a hurry.

The second and larger Hierophant thundered through the streets to where the Tyrantlord of the Hive Mind desired it to be.

Cerberus gasped when the large Hierophant ploughed through a building. The creature was the largest land based monstrosity he had ever seen. All across its considerable back was a covering of jagged blue crystals. Blue crystals that looked very strange. He glanced to the side when the Furling, that had been acquitting its self well by launching forks of Warp lightening at the Tyranids, let out a shriek like tortured Adamantium. The Bio-Titian let lose a screeching roar and Cerberus finally remembered what Levi had said about crystals and Furlings.

Oh by the Throne no! The blue crystals began to arc with energy and a faint chartreuse mist began to coalesce around the Bio-titian. The Hierophant turned to squarely face the wall its back arced to expose as much of the crystal as possible. "Emperor curse it!" Cerberus screamed.

The massive blast of energy blew straight through the shield, the wall and many of the buildings behind it. The swarm was pouring through the breach before anyone could stop them.

* * *

The atmosphere on the bridge of the _Fenrir_ was grim, the ship was dying all around them and their forces on the ground were being cut to ribbons. Coolant was gathering around their feet in a thick mist, power was variable at best and two of the main plasma cores had been shut down to prevent catastrophic overloads.

"It's been a pleasure." The General growled as the Progenitor, confident that most dangers had been seen too, settled into orbit over the Eldar planet. "Supercharge the Naquadah in hyperdrive and prepare to ram that Hive."

The Imperial Battleship swung round its broadside bloodying but not destroying a Wraith Hive. Then the Vox crackled and a stern voice delivered them from death.

"Move."

It took a moment for the remaining Zerfàrim to understand the message, grunted in both Gothic and English, Tharvèn was screaming orders to evade a second later. If it hadn't been below her station Àsthar would have wept when the twenty hyperspace windows burst into life. She tried to keep the small specks of light in view as she and the entire Zerfàrim fleet scattered in every direction. So few ships and so small compared to their Battleships had everything really been a ruse? The thought died stillborn when a Cruiser near the periphery of the battle detected another wave of ships approaching in a pincer manoeuvre.

She sighed in relief; for better or worse. The Imperium had arrived.

The twenty Terran Avengers exited hyperspace firing. The crews rested from the Replicon Annihilation Campaign threw themselves into their work. Torpedoes rained down on the unaware Tyranid fleet in a cloud of doom. Plasma detonations enhanced by Naquadah burned like miniature suns as they ate through Tyranid armour and flash boiled internal systems. Six Hives, seven Cruisers and hundreds of Darts burned as the torpedo heavy Cruisers were already launching their second salvo.

The Progenitor Hive stopped its decent into the atmosphere of the planet as Her children came under attack by a new foe. The few remaining prey were vectoring away from Her children and their world, a strange move considering how hard they had fought to defend it. Sudden realisation dawned on the Hive Mind. They had to move. Now!

The reaction was too slow. Too slow to avoid the fury of the displaced Battlefleet Solar. The Zerfàrim, at least the ones who could understand the implications, stared in beautiful relief and terrified realisation as almost a hundred Imperial ships entered the battle at once. The humans hadn't been puffing them selves up and showing off; everything they said had been true. A deep seated relief spread through those that witnessed the sheer volume of firepower the humans brought to bare. Truly the children of the Lanteans had inherited their throne.

Space burned as the newly arrived Imperial ships exited hyperspace all forward weaponry firing. Ragnarok Nova cannons and Orilla Lances pounded the Hives to floating scrap in an instant. Cruisers found themselves surrounded by their Imperial counterparts, broadsides tearing them apart before the brain dead Wraith could react. Cheering erupted across the Zerfàrim fleet as nearly every single Wraith vessel was slaughterer in a moment. A great roar echoed through the Zerfàrim when Hive that had killed the _'Dharis Meonarh_ was gutted from end to end by two Orillas.

The Hive Mind, worried by the Hard Prey's sudden influx of ships, made to withdraw. The Progenitor began to accelerate away from Zerfàron shielding itself and the two remaining newborn Hives from the multitude of Imperial ships with a volley of Praetorian spores and bio-plasma. Perpendicular to the systems plane another hundred ships flashed into existence. The second part of the Imperial fleet opened fire with all of their defensive weapons; the cloud of spores simply vaporised as plasma, Railgun rounds, anti-matter and a myriad of particle and explosive weapons tore through them leaving only the bio-plasma heading towards their allies. Void shields were highlighted by halos of green light as bio-plasma flowed over them. The two halves of the Imperial fleet closed to range and opened up on the Progenitor. Energy and projectiles flashed between two adversaries each searching for a killing blow.

The _Emperor's Light_ once again crewed by a full three Companies of His Angels of Death settled above the besieged world. Marines teleported and dropped down to the surface with the sole purpose of cleansing the Tyranids.

* * *

Masàmuim was running as fast as her legs could carry her. Far behind the sound of battle raged but the clicking and hissing of those horrible creatures was always floating in the air. Her baby was unnaturally silent in her arms but it was an oddity she was grateful for. Screams and the sound of slaughter were becoming far more common and she dreaded the thought of anything being attracted towards them.

Rounding a corner she bounced off a deep blue wall. Landing in a sprawling mess she could only stare up as the larger creature with a strange head crest turned to face her, its lipless mouth a constant snarl. When the creature reared back its two clawed arms, its bony blades remaining at its side, she screwed her eye shut on reflex.

A sound like a hundred infernos and a wave of warm air washed over her and a meaty thump followed a moment later. Her bones shook as something heavy thundered its way past her. After a moment of silence she dared to peak through her eyelashes.

Instantly she wished she hadn't. Twin pools of blood red glared down at her from a black sneering helmet. The huge creature moved the large tubular thing in its arms towards her. The bronzed and blackened end came to rest in front of her face and a small blue flame came to life underneath it. All Masàmuim could do was stare dumbfounded up at the spectre of her death. Her child finally let out a frail wail that seemed only to intensify the glare she was receiving.

"**Eldar**." The thing growled, its voice deep and unnatural.

Another black armoured hand shot out and grabbed onto the metallic end. Masàmuim blinked in confusion as the two armoured giants stared at one another. She tried to crawl away but the movement only seemed to bring her unwanted attention from the two beings.

"**Brother-Sergeant Ootmon I must fulfil the Blood Vengeance**." The Flamer armed Marine, Narra, growled sneering behind his helm at the terrified Eldar female.

"**Not now** **Brother. Brother-Captain Angelus has issued orders for a cease fire. We must obey or we will tarnish the honour of the Chapter in the eyes of the Emperor**." Ootmon replied releasing the Flamer's muzzle.

"**By you command**." Narra intoned.

Ootmon turned to face the unmoving Eldar. "Arm yourself Eldar. No one else here will save you." The female nodded frantically as the Marine turned away.

"**Ezekiel, Belphegor, Novalis take point. ****Morpheus and Dilum you're in the rear. Narra, Sargaris and Egestari we'll sweep room by room with Flamers and Bolters. The Emperor Protects**!" Ootmon ordered resting his purring Chainsword on his shoulder.

Masàmuim stared in confusion and terror as the strange creatures vanished from sight. The roaring of flames and a strange barking noise started soon after.

Angelus roared the Emperor's glory as his Power Sword swept through the brood of startled Gaunts. The creatures panicked as the bizarre prey let out another terrifying bellow and slaughtered another four of their number. The Space Marine Brother-Captain grinned ear form ear as Brother-Sergeant Achilles of Terminator squad Valliant threw the headless body of a Warrior into the Gaunts.

"For the Emperor!" The five Terminators bellowed as they smashed into the small creatures.

"Cleans and Purify!" Nestor roared over the sound of the Flamer in his expert hands. The room full of Tyranids burned under his tender ministrations. Around him Tactical squad Purity and Red unleashed their own Meltas and Flamers into yet another Ripper filled abode turning them into unquenchable infernos.

The aged Marine turned from the pyre at a loud hail. Several I.G.L. riflemen, battered and bloodied, were running towards them.

"Sir, we need your help to stem the breach!" A man, a Sergeant by his stripes, shouted.

"Brothers we shall link up with Devastator squad Reaper and proceed to the breach in the defensive wall." Nestor commanded as yet another building was condemned to flames. He could see a massive Bio-Titian in the distance near the wall. With a nod to the I.G.L. the Space Marine sprinted away their massive step covering ground in a heartbeat.

Angelus re-checked his helmet's display as the detailed map of the Eldar city swiftly changed colour form red to blue. A proud smile graced his features as nearly three hundred Space Marines slammed into the flank of the Tyranid's advance. They had still to engage the larger creatures at the breach but for now they were sweeping away the smaller Xenos like dust.

"Brothers with me!" Ishmael was atop a pile of shattered corpses, in one hand he held a roll of text in the other his Crozius Arcanum descended on the head of a Termagaunt.

Tactical squads Fury, Aqulia and Hope swept past the Chaplain their bolters slaughtering the retreating Gaunts and Warriors with precision bursts. The near manic Chaplain followed after them screaming Litanies and slaughtering everything with too many legs. The Tactical squads cut through the disorientated Gaunts with ease leaving a trail of carnage in their wake.

The Chaplain stopped his preaching when they came to the breach. Massive Carnifexi, Tyrannofexi and Trygons poured through the hole crushing the bodies of dead human, Tyranid and Zerfàrim alike. Several of the Eldar Battletanks were stationed behind rubble their anti-gravity drives allowing them to pop out slaughter several Tyranids and then hide again to avoid the counter fire. The Battlesuits under the command of Lord Devastator Ghihiir'ama were hopping from building to building raining doom upon everything they could, the colourful Aspect Warriors were hunkered down firing indiscriminately into the swarm and several Imperial heavy weapons teams were firing from the windows. They were keeping the Xenos at range but only barely; everyone knew that the moment the battle descended into a swirling melee they were all dead. Still broods upon brood of the smaller less immediately deadly Tyranids were slipping through into the city. Two pillars of blue flames struck one of the larger Trygons as it tried to burrow away. There was no corpse to speak of.

"Forward to our Brother-Librarians!" Ishmael screamed over the noise of the battle. He was thrown from his feet when a second blast struck the wall increasing the girth of the breach.

With out a moment's hesitation the three Tactical squads threw themselves into cover and started blasting holes into Tyranids.

Khe'Makar, his heirloom Shuriken pistol in one hand the antique Power Sword in the other, gracefully slaughtered another of the smaller creatures that had penetrated past their lines. Thankfully most of the larger ones were dead or being held in place by Aspect Warriors. A noise that belonged to no Zerfàrim weapon boomed though the street. He tried to resist staring when nearly twenty Space Marines came marching down the street Bolters constantly firing in precision bursts. The Zerfàrim of the besieged command post had paused for a moment as the double line of black armoured humans had rumbled past blasting apart everything in their path.

Boras grunted in annoyance as the Warrior gave one final spasm as he removed his over sized Power Fist from the creature's torso. As Brother-Captain of the Assault squad heavy Third Company he prided himself on achieving a killing blow with every strike. Around him Brother-Assault Marine squad Fear, veterans of Pegasus, shredded the remaining Warriors.

"Brother-Sergeant Actern. Proceed forward and link up with Squads Hate and Death. I want you to then proceed to that large Eldar structure and secure our Brother-Devastators flanks." Boras ordered before he punched his way through a wall and descended on a brood of Lictors.

"I hate providence." Hadril's voice boomed from its Vox.

"I know Brother, but think of it as a gift from the Emperor to once again test our selves against a worthy foe." Orpheus replied, his Assault Cannon mowing down a horde of Gaunts that were attempting to flank them.

"I hate tests." Hadril responded, dully pulling the Carnifex's last arm off.

Both Dreadnoughts ignored the legless, and now armless, creature's wail of pain as Hadril threw the severed limb into the pile of others. The ancient Battle-Brother finished the creature by punching its Power Fist through its head and into its body.

"Always so negative. It's a wonder they keep you awake." Orpheus sighed, as best he could, while beating a Warrior to death against a wall.

Hadril paused spewing flames into the fleeing Gaunts for a moment. "I hate you." The mighty engine of destruction followed after the Tyranids hoping to break something's head open.

Sachiel pulled the small lump of dried leaves from one of his pouches. With a motion he lit it on the pilot light of Cenobi's Flamer.

"I love it when a plan comes together." The Neophyte Team-Leader uttered as he mental chanted the Rights of Detonation and the Prayer of Combustion. The Demolition Charge blew a flawless hole into the fleshy heart of the massive Spore Chimney.

"You spent too much time around Master Sergeant O'Neill." Solomon, Leader of team Blue, muttered as he primed another two Demolition Charges.

Sachiel blew a perfect ring of smoke into the already smoky air. "Just throw the bombs."

The two explosive packages shredded the last of the Spore Chimneys destroyed the Hive Mind had lost the ability to bombard the city from range with deadly spores and the Tyrano-forming process had been ground to a halt. The massive organic construct began to spasm as it bled out.

"I pity the fool." Tannis muttered and for some reason lost to both Team Blue and Team Raven the entirety of Team Ghost broke down into uncontrollable laughter.

Karrack of the Devastator heavy Fourth Company unleashed a miniature star of flaming death form his personal Plasma Cannon; the 'Doom of Eldar'. Rather inappropriately named but never the less the superheated charged ball of gas collided with the Warrior's face and exploded taking many of the surrounding Gaunts with it. The Eldar civilians ran screaming from the Marines, as they should Karrack grumbled mentally, before he could stop them. An exasperated sigh escaped his lips as they did an about face and came running towards him followed by a brood of aggravated Hunters. The Bolters of Tactical squad Gold finished them off in short order.

"**I can see why Brother-Angelus gets so… aggravated with these Xenos. They are most annoying**." Karrack muttered to his Battle-Brothers as he peeled a weeping female Eldar off his chest plate. And clingy he added mentally as the female now clamped on to, and failed to release, his oversized arm.

Anùi'sil barely parried the Scything Talon but couldn't dodge the teeth. The victorious Hormagaunt tore a chunk out of her shoulder as it leapt backwards. The exhausted Lord Protector readied herself as the creature made to lunge again. What happened next was utterly terrifying.

A box, a big black box, tore through the side of a building snatched up the Tyranid and beat it to death against the ground before squeezing the body into a fine paste. The bulky thing turned towards her and a single red lens was tilted towards her.

"**An** **Eldar? How pleasant**." The talking box boomed before it snatched her up.

The Lord Protector almost fainted when the pilot light on the flame weapon on the things other four fingered paw sprung to life.

"**Or was it the Eldar we were to leave? I can't remember**." Anùi'sil struggled vainly against the things tight grip trying to escape her certain cremation. "**Tyranids! That's right Little-Brother Angelus said attack the Tyranids**!" Gaius dropped the forgotten Eldar on her ass and raced after the retreating Tyranids bellowing his resolve.

"Lord Protector what was that?" A female Elite asked, as she watched the Dreadnought plough through another building chasing after a Hunter.

"I believe that those are our allies." Anùi'sil answered, rubbing her tender ribs. The Elite only gave her a disbelieving look.

"The monsters are loose." Ghen'Hòar was unsure what the Furling was on about until she caught sight of a faint green in the air. Not the light yellowish green of the Tyranids but a deep emerald green. She immediately imposed the Furling between it and her. "Behold the Unborn God. Behold Death Reborn."

McKay grinned. It was the first time that he was going to be set loose with the pure intent of mayhem and murder. The trip to this battlefield had been long and arduous for the Star Vampire but looking at the battle that raged around him it was worth it. Sure the amount of Warp power being thrown around was causing him a noticeable amount of pain but it was outweighed by the sheer amount power that charged the air. Already he was drunk off the delicious taste of the battle. He phased into real space right in front of a Carnifex the charging beast didn't even register him before a pillar of Gauss had pierced it from front to back. With a manic giggle he launched a sonic wave at a brood of Warrior that had their organs melt. Phasing back out he jumped atop a rather large Trygon, the thrashing creature never knew he was there until a blade of Necrodermis severed its head.

Cerberus blinked in surprise when a brood of Gaunts spontaneously combusted. He witnessed a flicker of silver and green bounce between the some of the larger Tyranids before they exploded into showers of gore. It was very strange watching their pocket god at work. One moment pillars of green light were shredding Gaunts and the next a Tyrannorex would suddenly be inside out.

The Swarmlord watched the little silver prey dance through its assault beasts. A deep growl emanated from the creature as once again the prey vanished only to reappear some distance away. Not even the Four Prey had done things like that. Already its billion year old intelligence was trying to compute a viable strategy. Seconds that stretched into infinity passed as the Swarmlord filtered through the minds of the thousands below. Then it found its answer.

The silver blur smashed into a Zoanthrope, rather than tearing through the flimsy Tyranid it recoiled as if wounded when it hit the Warp Field. With little more than a passing notion the Swarmlord ordered several Zoanthropes to self detonate. The battlefield was momentarily filled with light as the suicidal Zoanthropes blew up in a torrent of Warp power. Right at the edge of the blasts it saw the silver prey wounded but alive and seemingly healing. With a mighty lunge and beat from its wings the Swarmlord fell towards its target. Pushing the air out of the way with its truly Alpha level psychic power the massive Tyranid fell from the heavens faster than a bullet.

McKay, even using the Chronometron to give himself more time to heal, barley managed to move before the Swarmlord struck. Of the four Bone Sabres only one managed to strike the Star God. The crystal impregnated sword cut a deep bloody strip into McKay's arm. Phasing out before the Tyranid had even recovered from the crater it had made Mckay screamed in pain. The laceration was bleeding freely and the every piece of Necrodermis he tried to seal it shut with was destroyed by the lingering Immaterium forces in the wound. Somehow the Swarmlord knew where he was and he was forced to abandon his evaluation. Ducking under the dual swing he was hit in the face by the creature's whip like tail.

The Swarmlord had growled in pleasure when its Psyker powers registered the blow. By forcing its power into multiple phased states it had nullified McKay's greatest defence. It brought down its other two Bone Sabres in a double slash that missed by the barest of margins. All it had to do to follow the prey was pay attention to the coldness that kept trying to pick at sections of its psyche that had long ago been cut away.

McKay threw himself backwards and launched a wall of Gauss at the Tyranid. The Swarmlord shoved aside the attack with a mental shrug and lunged at where it knew McKay to be. The Star God's Lantean eyes allowed him to dodge three of the strikes but the fourth he had to block. The Disruption field slammed into the serrated edge of the Bone Sabre. The Necron anti-armour field ripped into the super dense bone of the blade but it stopped when it hit the Furling crystal. The crystals drank deep from the Disruption field trying to absorbing the massive amount of energy that made up McKay's C'tan side.

With the momentary pause Mckay forced power into his eyes. The now familiar burning and dampness of blood erupted around his eyes as the Particle Whip fired. The Swarmlord hissed in aggravation when one of its swords began to disintegrate. It screamed in fury when a green mushroom cloud exploded in front of it. The Swarmlord was thrown back by the blow but saved from death by its hastily summoned Warp Field. McKay took the momentary pause to shift into his full battle form. Blades sprouted from his back, razor sharp edged adorned his fingers and toes and the leering death mask of a Necron covered his face.

The Swarmlord spread its wings wide and roared to the heavens. The shattered Bone Sabre in its hand shifted and writhed as the crystals reacted to the oppressive will of the Swarmlord. Shaking free of the now useless bone covering the crystal core contracted in upon itself becoming an unbreakable deep blue dagger. With out a second's hesitation the two threw themselves at each other. Bone Sabres met Disruption fields as the two parried and feinted at speeds that exceeded the human ability to comprehend. Ducking under an exceptionally long lunge McKay launched himself at the Swarmlord's chest. The small dagger swung round aiming for his head. The Star Vampire barley managed to avoid the Warp charged blade but he still received a long gash down his death mask. The elbow of one of the Sabre arms hit him in the ribs and sent him rolling to the side. At the last moment he kicked out with his bladed foot and tore five long jagged holes into the Swarmlord's huge wing.

McKay landed in a heap and barely managed to push himself out the way before a hoof shattered his skull. A Bone Sabre swung round the serrated edges missing their mark but the flat of the blade still hit him. The Star God rolled away from the Swarmlord and ended up in an undignified heap. With a mental check through the entire collective knowledge of the Necrontyr on close combat he decided that he needed more reach. The knife like fingers shortened back to normal and a long thin strip of Necrodermis grew out of his hand. The Phase Sword looked like liquid silver as it rippled and swirled in McKay's hand.

The two hit each other with concussive blasts that sent them both spiralling into the air. McKay landed in a half crouch in the street while the Swarmlord smashed into a building above one of the Tactical squads. The Marines scattered as rubble began falling from the building. The great beast roared in fury as its other wing was torn from its body by a stray strut of metal.

Seeing his chance McKay charged the beast. His Phase Sword bit deep into the Bone Sabre that greeted him. With a mental command the silvery sword phased through the Sabre and cut a deep slash into the Swarmlord's arm. Hissing in annoyance at the prey's tricks the Swarmlord brought two of the Bone Sabres down on the silver pest. The Lantean eyes barley managed to calculate an evasive pattern before the Sabres were upon him. With a nearly impossible contortion the two slabs of crystal and bone missed by a hairs breadth. Lashing out McKay cried in victory when the Phase Sword passed through the flickering Warp Field and dug a deep gash into the Swarmlord's chest. The tip of the Necrodermis sword broke off from the main body and plunged deeper into beast. It got several centimetres before the Tyranid's extreme immune system and passive psychic defences kicked in. Still the Necrodermis forged on digging deeper and deeper even as it was constantly melted by acids and crushed by mental powers.

McKay didn't escape unharmed though. The third Bone Sabre swung round and dragged its serrated teeth across his stomach. With a scream of intense pain McKay wrapped himself in darkness and teleported away. Landing in a bleeding mess he immediately tried to flee back towards where he had seen the Imperials. Hissing in enraged fury even as the shard of Necrodermis worked its way ever closer to its mighty heart the Swarmlord charged after its prey.

The Swarmlord's bladed hoof smashed into McKay's back sending him to the ground. Raising two of its still good swords it readied to decapitate the threat to the Hive. McKay writhed in agony under the heavy weight of the Swarmlord. He clenched his eyes tight and whimpered in fear as the Bone Sabres began their descent. With no warning a supernova intensity blast of light exploded of the crippled Star God blinding everything that was even remotely in the same direction. McKay was swallowed by darkness and deposited some distance from the Tyrantlord of the Hive Mind. The Swarmlord screamed in agony as its eyes flash boiled inside its skull. Flailing wildly for a moment the great creature cut down many of its own before it could assert its iron will and calm its self.

The two god like opponents stared down one another: McKay bloody and beaten, the Swarmlord blind and slowly dying. With a hiss and a growl they charged at one another. McKay dodged the first two Bone Sabres and parried the last with his Phase Sword but he still took the small crystal dagger to the chest. The Furling crystal discharged into the human-C'tan hybrid's torso seeking to kill him out right. McKay's free hand grabbed a hold of the Swarmlord's face and pushed the destructive resonance wave into it. The mightiest of the Hive Tyrants swaggered drunkenly dragging McKay along by its crystal dagger for a moment before its brain finally suffered too much damage to function. The massive beast collapsed dead with a guttural scream.

Samuel and Felix were upon the nearly dead McKay moments after the Swarmlord fell. The two dragged McKay to a sheltered spot were they started to pump every coagulant, stimulant and healing chemical their Nartheciums contained into him.

Levi wanted to hug something when the Swarmlord died. Suddenly the Warriors that had been bombarding them with long ranged fire were squashed under a half-tonne of flying Marine. Two Assault squads, Abyss and Wrath of the Second if he was correct, had just come bounding onto the field of battle. A moment later the last Tyrannofex that had been keeping them pinned was blow apart by a duel Melta-bomb blast. He glanced upwards and sure enough the black shadows of the Hives were pulling up and away. With the last of the larger battle beasts dead only the clean up remained.

"Salvation is at hand! Soldiers of the Emperor! Forward!" The Librarian thundered.

The Hunters, Gaunts and remaining Warriors were unprepared for their cornered and weakening prey to suddenly surge forward. Tyranids fell to Las volleys and bayonets as the I.G.L. charged into them fighting like men possessed. With many of the Synapse creatures dead and their prey going berserk the horde broke under the charge and scattered. Only them did the Devastators of the Fourth Company unleash their fury.

Fire, Punishment, Sword and Executioner all of them armed with Plasma Cannons and Heavy Bolters unleashed a rain of fire strong enough to rupture a Baneblade. Or three. Levi halted his charge as the heart of a sun erupted amongst the fleeing Tyranids. He smiled as the familiar roar of Heavy Bolter accompanied hundreds of explosions throughout the horde.

He and the I.G.L. following him reached the breach only to witness the empty streets beyond. "Victory!" He yelled over his Vox as the humans around him collapsed in exhaustion and bliss. He opened a private Vox channel to the Devastators. "Many thanks Brothers."

The Winged Trygon Prime or Harpy Prime represented the last major Tyranid threat to the city. With the Swarmlord dead almost all of the Tyranids away from the plateau had reverted to their baser instincts and now roamed the vast forest killing indiscriminately. The Harpy Prime roared in fury and pain as its upper Scything Talon connected with the lightening wreathed claws of its smaller foe. It jerked its limb back protectively even as the Terminator, Sephiraph, soared through the air only to impact a distant wall. Another of the six black prey charged forward its claws poised to strike. The Harpy hissed at the creature before swinging out with its lower Scything Talons and long snake like tail. The wickedly sharp bone caught Hercules by his huge armoured shoulder pauldron and the muscular tail slammed into his side. The Terminator gave a grunt of annoyance as he was sent tumbling through the air. Joshua was caught in the face by the other upper Talon; the bio-electric field discharged into the Tactical Dreadnought Armour. Joshua was sent skidding along the ground one of his eyepieces shattered and his entire Terminator suit freezing up as the Machine Spirit faltered.

Angelus ducked in under the thrashing leathery wings while the Harpy was distracted with Brother-Terminator Sergeant Achilles, the Terminator had both of his Lightening Claws stabbed through the lower set of Scything Talons disabling the weapons. The Space Marine Captain lunged upwards with his own Power Sword the ancient and sacred blade biting deep into the Tyranid's side. The Harpy roared in pain as Angelus ripped his blade free and ducked under the poison coated tail blade. He was too slow to dodge the upper Scything Talons that backhanded him in the chest and sent him flying away.

With its attention drawn Achilles tore himself free of the beast and swung at its face. He never made it before a weaker bio-electric blast slammed painfully into him and the tail swung round to smash him into the ground; despite that he did cover Odysseus's flying hammer strike. The Terminator came down on the Harpy like the fist of an angry god. His Thunder Hammer discharged hundreds of volts of power into the Tyranid's back as the incredibly thick chitin shattered under the blow. One of the wings crumpled upon its self as the light bones that held its shape shattered and the Containment Spines across its body were sent out of control as the Thunder Hammers massive electrical charge overwhelmed them. Odysseus barley managed to shield himself from the Scything Talon. The Terminator swore as he landed in a crouch; the Storm Shield's Machine Spirit had fallen silent and the holy device was no longer active.

"Hercules!" Achilles roared blocking a hasty swing of the Harpy's Scything Talons.

The biggest of the Terminators sprang forward his Thunder Hammer aimed squarely at the Harpy's chest. The blow connected with a might thunderclap. The Harpy wailed for a moment until a large pink sac on its chest pulsed. The Harpy's yellow eyes dilated to ridiculous proportions and it let out a terrifying roar. Before Hercules could react the bladed tail whipped round and smashed into his face sending him bouncing along the ground. The Terminator came to rest inside a wall some twenty meters away the helmet of his Tactical Dreadnought Armour a mess of cracks and fissures.

"Brother-Captain?" Joshua sounded indignant as Angelus used him as a platform.

The mood challenged Astarte flew through the air bringing his Power Sword down in a double handed strike. His aim proved true as the blade buried its self into the Harpy's back. Ichor poured from the wound in a flood of black liquid. The adrenaline high beast registering the wound as little more than a nuisance. It whipped round its tail even as it fended of the other Terminators with its upper Scything Talons. Instead the muscular seventh limb impacted against Odysseus's Thunder Hammer. The beast wailed as the discharge and Destruction field shredded its muscles. Unable to even move properly the Harpy collapsed forward.

Ichor spewed forth from its multitude of wounds as the beasts overactive heart sped it ever closer to death. The Tyrant used its upper Scything Talons to pull its self upright. It glared as the smallest of the Hard Prey advanced forward. It tried to lash out with its remaining bio-electricity but the attack only served to electrocute itself.

Angelus looked into the bestial yellow eyes of the Harpy and saw only a never ending hatred. Something he approved of. "Beware Xeno." Angelus intoned as he raised his Power Sword. "Humanity has come!" He shouted driving the point of his weapon through the creature's reinforced skull and into the ground below.

With their Swarmlord dead, almost all the independent or Synapse creatures dead and the Hive Mind more occupied with the Progenitor and its brood the remaining Hive beasts went insane. The vast roving broods in the forests turned upon one another or simply fled into the darkest recessed they could find. All thought of attacking the weakened prey was lost as Bio-Titians duelled across mountain ranges and might beasts of destruction rampaged meaninglessly.

Angelus strode towards the congregation of Imperials that were manning the breach in the Eldar's wall. He was towing several Eldar behind him. He itched to kill them all but he would honour his word. Not that the filthy Xenos knew the first thing about honour.

"**All hail the Emperor**!" The Brother-Captain bellowed. A shout mimicked by the other Imperials. "**Inform O'Neill that we have stopped the Tyranid's advance on the planet**."

* * *

O'Neill, Supreme Commander, grinned from his position on the bridge of the _Star Cutter_. Their attack had been flawless. The Tyranid fleet was dead; they just hadn't stopped moving yet. Their attempt to break this monstrosity of a Hive with conventional weapons was proving fruitless. Even if they could keep this pace up for the next year or so he wanted that thing dead before it had a chance to leave the system. He motioned to his side, time to show off their newest weapon.

O'Neill, Master Sergeant, giggled like a little boy when the message hissed from the Vox. Striding out into the middle of the hangar bay he observed the mass of machinery below. A sharp bark from a nearby disciple of the Machine God brought the deckhands to attention.

"This." The clone gestured at the huge black tube lying on the hangar doors. "This is fifty thousand yottatons (roughly 2.4*1032 J) of divine intervention! With it we shall condemn the enemies of Man to death. With it we shall erase all who dare oppose our might. This is the Mark IV Anti-Planetary 'Cataclysm' Torpedo! All hands pre-pare for launch!"

The Mark IV Anti-Planetary Torpedo codenamed 'Cataclysm' was developed by the Imperium as a final solution to Replicon invasion. It had been proven that the Exterminatus launched from the _Emperor's Light_ on infected worlds was not able to truly eradicate, only slow, the Replicon menace. The idea was simple in its brutality. Shatter the planet and vaporise most of the surface in a titanic explosion. A sort of massive 'fuck you'.

The Mark IV had a kilogram core of antimatter, based on the Consumer torpedoes, surrounded by Naquadah this was then further surrounded by twenty micro-plasma cores encased in Naquadria. Therefore the device had an explosive potential greater than everything short of a ZPM detonation. Finally the device was tipped with a Destruction field to burrow through the crust of a planet.

The hanger bay doors cracked open and the massive torpedo fell out of the gravity field. A simplistic Machine Spirit activated a moment later. A sensor suit little more than a sub-space tracker, a basic camera and a gravimetric sensor swept the surrounding space, the silhouette matching its primary target was selected and locked on. The twenty plasma reactors pulsed into life accelerating the massive weapon towards its target. Amongst the storm of torpedoes, plasma, anti-matter, cannonade, Railgun rounds, Lances and multitude of other weapons that rained down on the Tyranid Hives as the Imperials pulled away from the doomed Hive the Mark IV went unnoticed. The torpedo travelling at a third light speed slammed into the kilometre thick super dense hide of the Progenitor. The Destruction field activated just before impact and burned its way through the massive Hive seeking its vulnerable innards. Detonation occurred moments later.

With the tip of the torpedo barley managing to pierce into the layers of muscle below the magnetic containment field surrounding the anti-matter finally failed. The packet of energised anti-protons annihilated in a massive explosion that was only magnified some three hundred thousand times by the Naquadah at the same moment the every single one of the twenty plasma cores reached critical and exploded with the Naquadria amplifying the explosion through several thousand orders of magnitude. The resulting detonation was so large it could be seen a systems away and blinded every single sensor even remotely trained in its direction.

The Progenitor Hive didn't die instantly. The insanely massive bomb tore nearly half of the creature apart leaving a wound so large and deep that the entire remaining Zerfàrim fleet could comfortably fit in it twice over. As ocean's worth of its ichor spewed into the void powered by its nine hearts the Progenitor witnessed the last two Tyranid Hive in existence, each desperately fleeing towards the minimum Warp point, being speared from multiple different directions by Lances. The Progenitor's still active hearts skipped a beat.

With a death wail so powerful that its was visible in real space for kilometres around the Progenitor Hive and sent many of the humans near the Hive screaming into unconsciousness the Hive Mind lost cohesion and ceased to exist. A titanic release of energy pulsed through the Warp following the psychic wail.

"Ah. I love it when I win." O'Neill smiled through his pounding headache.

Now to start the clean up.

* * *

Àsthar watched with a detached sense of awe as the Imperial fleet continued it's clean up. Three kilometre Cruiser gently coasted along the fan like beams of white light sweeping back and forth absorbing everything they touched. Already hundreds of bodies had been beamed onto the surface for burial. She turned slightly to look down at her planet.

Dark green clouds hung over the second largest continent. The Imperials had called them spore clouds. The black angular shapes of Imperial Battleships moved along in a staggered line. Even from orbit she could se the flashes as they whisked away every single Tyranid organism from huge Bio-Titans to microscopic spores. Thousands were dead and even more were injured or traumatised. The worst had been on the single medium sized city the swarm had reached on the planets surface. Half the population was dead and the amount of soldiers lying in the street was nearly unfathomable. And the Imperials had cleaned the place into pristine condition in the blink of an eye.

Her eyes flashed towards movement as another three Battleships and a handful of Cruisers vanished into hyperspace. She and the other Lord Commanders had heard the fleeting references to a Pegasus Conquest operation; it seemed the Imperials were starting to set up bases throughout the galaxy. A thin smile worked its way onto her face. Their contacts had already reported that nearly half of every single known world was completely under Imperial control.

A hiss alerted her to Tharvèn's arrival. Turning from the mass of Imperial ships she gestured for her fellow Lord Commander to stand beside her.

"What is it Sighraè? The Council is having a fit over such a large Imperial fleet entering orbit. I'm even facing threats of mutiny from some of the hardliners that say they won't just sit by and wait for those white 'death rays' to sweep them away." Tharvèn muttered coming to a rest beside the lightly smiling Àsthar.

"Well Asthuùr what are you going to do?" She asked watching an Imperial Cruiser 'accidentally' absorb a piece of the _Giirathar`Jetai_'s armour. The chunk reappeared a moment later but she knew the Imperials would have a complete record of it.

"I don't know Sighraè. I just don't know. I… we almost died. All of us. We are completely at their mercy but they seem more interested in some grandiose idea of a unified humanity." The Lord Commander muttered as another Orilla class vanished into hyperspace.

Àsthar laughed. Something that caught Tharvèn by surprise, it was unusual for the hard-bitten female to show anything more than mild annoyance. "It's not so grandiose Asthuùr. They are here now and soon we'll look like insects compared to them."

"What's gotten into you?" Tharvèn asked she had been a bit off since her run in with the Furling but suddenly he was very worried about Àsthar.

"Nothing much. It's just that Furling creature has shown me the truth. I didn't really believe it until I saw this." She gestured at the hundred or so remaining Imperial ships.

"Truth?" Tharvèn asked, already his scepticism was on the rise.

"Yes Asthuùr truth. The truth about the humans." Àsthar answered with a small smile.

"How? Sighraè is this about what happened on Zerfàron?" Tharvèn demanded grabbing her arms.

"Yes." Àsthar replied tilting her head to the right. Her hair fell away revealing her slightly pointed ear and a small raised red area behind it. "It showed me things. Things from the past. Things from the minds of others."

"Sighraè? You know this sounds insane?" Tharvèn pressed, hoping that his words weren't true.

"I suppose. But Asthuùr the things I have seen. The Space Marines come from a place so dark and filled with pain and misery that even a day like this would be considered a great victory. And the humans; they have been slaves one way or another since their creation." Àsthar said getting a sad gleam in her eye.

"And what of it?" Tharvèn demanded finally releasing Àsthar's arms.

"Don't you see? What did we use too talk about so long ago?" Àsthar asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"The humans? The reasons why, every now and then, they would go collectively insane and stand up to the Wraith." Tharvèn answered.

"Exactly. This is their entire race 'going insane' all at once." Àsthar replied once again turning her gaze to the armada of Imperial ships.

"So?" Tharvèn was truly confused now.

"We cannot hope to stop them. We have both seen the way they can fight when they get like this. The way they die by the hundreds to protect their 'freedom'. The way that even when faced with utter despair they fight on simply so that another might survive a moment longer. They are the Fifth Race. Chosen from the myriad of life that fills the galaxies, even over us, to inherit everything the Lanteans were. This rebellion against the Universe is so large and so long in the making that we cannot even begin to slow it." Àsthar smirked at the idea of using the Furling's terminology. "Like a Hurricane it will sweep away everything in its path. So we should join them and be taken far out into the Universe. Haven't you wanted to see something new? Somewhere that the Wraith have never defiled or that no Zerfàrim has ever seen before?" She pleaded, stretching out her hand towards the billions upon billions of stars that lay just outside Pegasus.

"Yes, but we can't just follow the humans blindly." Tharvèn responded slowly. It had been a secret dream of his when he was a child to take the Stargate to so far off land where something new awaited him at every turn.

"True, but they are a kind people to their friends. They have such great potential." Àsthar responded, unknowingly echoing the Asgard's evaluation of humanity.

"So you want me to make the case for a full alliance to the Council? Sighraè You do know that we could be executed for treason? They could claim that the Imperials brainwashed you; they could say that we're all compromised." Tharvèn asked with a crooked smile.

"I know Asthuùr; but we need to leave this tiny place and step out into something bigger or we will stagnate and eventually die away forgotten and alone." Àsthar responded, turning to face the other Lord Commander.

"Alright Sighraè I shall make a case for the alliance." Tharvèn replied with a small chuckle. It was rare indeed to see her get so intense about things.

"But…" Tharvèn stop when Àsthar's unsure voice reached him.

"But what Sighraè?" He asked turning back to face her and the ever moving Imperial fleet.

"The Furling showed me other things. Terrible things." She whispered shivering at the memories of fire, death and brutality beyond words or sanity.

"Like what Sighraè? You can tell me." Tharvèn prompted, worried at seeing Àsthar so shaken.

The only female Lord Commander paused for a moment before turning fully to face Tharvèn. "Within the humans; there is so much… darkness." She shivered slightly and grabbed a hold of her arms as if trying to keep warm. "Hatred, aggression, malice, avarice and war… such a genius for war."


	26. Nightmares and Crimson Butterflies

"Normal speech"

"**Gothic around non-Imperials**."

"Mental Links."

"_Ship Names_."

* * *

**Well this is the end. I hope everyone enjoyed the journey and remember to look out for the third and final book. Few bits of admin. A big thank you to every one who reviewed; your comments and suggestions have spurred me to (hopefully) improve. An even bigger thank you to my Beta **_**Arkh Cthuul**_**; his dedication and hard work have seen all of my stupider ideas firmly shot down and my atrocious spelling/grammar errors corrected. Finally if you want a little extra to your Second Imperium Universe visit **_**skipper 1337**_** and his story 'the adventures of Jonathan O'Neil' its only one chapter at the moment but it seems very promising.**

Huitt1989: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hope to see you in book three. _Be vigilant and strong. The Emperor knows what evil lurks in the vacillation of a weak fool._

starspawn07: Thank you as always. Good ideas they are fairly on track. _All souls cry out for salvation._

'The Benevolent Scriber': Thanks for the praise. _To serve Him is to worship Him._

Darth nylon544: Thanks for the compliments. Well I'm hoping to show the after effects of the Replicon war to the Imperium in the third book and Mars, even as close as it is, only appears in the sky as a small point and the battle site wasn't the size of a planet. So they might have seen a small brightening of Mars but little else. The fleet moved out to the Pegasus Conquest staging site too quickly to transmit recordings only small reports. _Work is Prayer. _

Sdarian: Thank you. Yep it's Ori and Chaos in the next book. I'm trying to keep the crossovers simple otherwise my head might explode trying the pound all the Universes together. A few small crossovers and references might appear but nothing much. Good idea though but from SG:Universe it seems that the Alterans only settled in the Milky Way. However if I need to inject some new stuff I hope you don't mind if I steal this idea. _Glory in death is life Eternal. _

AngelForm: Thanks. I like the O'Neills as well but I'm still terrified that the Universe might implode if I leave them together for too long. Yeah it is, he still got his ass handed to him though but it's the first time he's won against more than men with swords and muskets. _A small mind is a tidy mind._

Thrans: No. 1: Yeah all better. Have trouble doing too much exercise now because my lungs have shrunk but other than that I'm back in form.

No. 2: Good! I just tend to think that non-members will forget about stories after a while. Good to see you're more dedicated than me.

No. 3: Thanks. I had just seen the new A-Team when I wrote that part and it just seemed appropriate. The two Dreadnaughts were a little homage to myself (if that's even possible) from the 'Emperor Works in Weird Ways'. Back them people loved the way those two interacted and I thought I would bring it back for the finally. No it's not the end only the end of book 2. Conquer the galaxy. _Do it not for yourself, but for the Emperor. _

_

* * *

_**Epilogue**_  
_

* * *

**Imperial Year 0 – 0 / 28****th**** March 2004 Anno Domini, Terran Standard / Sixth Generation of Plenty Under the Beneficent Ori / Twelfth Century of Fimbulvetr / Second Epoch After Ascension / 9324899.M41.**

It is said that on the final day of peace in the Ori Ascendancy one man had a very bad dream.

Doci, for he had long ago abandoned his given name, nodded briefly to the two Priors as they passed. The younger preachers of Origin averted their eyes from the Doci and bowed deeply as the white robbed man swept past.

"The festival of Holy Light begins in three days. Is the new temple ready?" Doci asked lightly folding his arms across his chest and sliding his hands into the large cuffs.

"Everything progresses well." The older of the two Priors responded bowing his head.

"Excellent. Hallowed are the Ori." Doci responded letting the warmth of his faith wash over him.

"Hallowed are the Ori." The two Priors echoed.

With a motion of his hand the heavy doors of his private chambers silently closed. As was his ritual he took a moment to look out over the City of the Gods. The main city on Celestis stretched out before him. Glittering white towers and halls, all for the glory of the Ori, reached out towards the horizon. A deep pride resonated in his chest. Humanity, flawed as they were, had become great under the benevolent guidance of the perfect and all powerful Ori. He was the sixth Doci to rule over a civilisation that knew perfect peace. It had been many, many thousands of seasons since the last Holy Crusade. Gently he removed the millennia old robes and decorations that marked him as leader of all the Ascendancy and hung them on the featureless mannequin. As the sun began to set behind the distant mountains he lit the small candle at his bed side. The symbol of his ever burning faith and the light of the Ori flickered slightly before it suddenly died. Frowning at the bad omen Doci relit the small tower of wax and knelt before it.

"To the Flames of Enlightenment I pledge my eternal service." Doci once again reaffirmed his vows before he settled into his simple bed. A momentary meditation sent him spiralling into the normally dreamless sleep of a Prior.

* * *

He was aware that this wasn't real the moment his feet touched the grass. A lush and fertile field stretched into the hazy mist filled distance unmarred by human construction or development. He felt a presence drift above him. He caught the flickering of a flame out the corner of his eye and fell to his knees his head almost touching the ground. It was a well known fact that the Ori sometimes communicated to their chosen through dreams in times of great peril. Differing from possession as it allowed the Prior to retain a far greater sum of knowledge on release from the gods grip.

"Rise." A thousand voices whispered at once.

"As you wish." He whispered in return. Even as he returned to his feet he kept his head bowed.

"Watch." The voice caressed his senses like silk.

A tapestry appeared from the air. The huge wall of fabric wrapped around them folding again and again to reveal thousands upon thousands of panels. The masterpiece of art used many shades of brown to depict a millions simple task. Men cutting wood, tilling the fields, women preparing meals and raising children. A town at prayer. A vast Crusade slaughtering the unfaithful. To Doci it showed him the prosperity of his people. He felt the familiar pride swell in his chest as more and more of these idyllic images were revealed.

"You have done well. In a hundred human life times you have spread so far. Everything knows the kindness of Origin. As it should be." The floating flame stated, its multitude of voices dripped with a stern but loving tone.

"Thank you greatly." Doci replied bowing almost double to the floating flame.

"Look." The Ori demanded. Doci felt his awareness being pulled towards a certain spot on the tapestry that depicted a town at prayer.

The Doci blinked in confusion as he stared at the display searching for some sort of meaning. The shard of the Flame of Enlightenment remained silent as it awaited its earthly agent to begin their journey. As his eyes once again swept over the multitude of kneeling villagers he noticed a small discolouration slowly spreading. Moving closer he watched as the dark stain slowly grew and grew. Gently reaching forward he rubbed his index finger across the now palm sized all consuming darkness. He rubbed the liquid with his thumb as he brought it close to his face for inspection. Almost immediately he recoiled as the crimson liquid slithered down his finger. His eyes snapped up to the large patch of blood when it suddenly burst into flame.

Jumping back in surprise; he barely managed to avoid the outstretched silver hand that shot through the flaming hole. Fingers tipped in deadly spikes and arm covered in blades, skeletally thin and a colour he had never witnessed before led back to a blank metal face. The thing, he had no idea what it was, glared with its eyes of cold green fire. It was a stare so piercing, so hateful; it would haunt him for the rest of his days. The being shimmered before it shattered into a billion tiny fragments; even then they seemed to stare murderously at him. And then the Doci saw what lay beyond.

A galaxy much like Orisounes, the one in which Celestis resided, spun slowly in the inky blackness of space. He could hear screaming and a strange roaring unlike anything he had experienced before. Pleas of mercy, startled wails, victorious bellows, sounds so alien his mind couldn't decipher them and that constant loud rattling noise. The stars themselves seemed to cry blood. Taking a step back from the visage he was unprepared for the scene to be replaced with a vast open expanse.

Architecture unlike anything he had seen before, some of it seemingly impossible to his mind, lined the distant horizon but that was not what held his attention. A man, just as alien as the distant buildings, stood before him. The black haired man stood almost double the Doci's height and a strange weight seemed to settle over the Ori's chosen when his eyes landed on the figure. A halo of light adorned the being's head and fire burning brighter than the Flames of Enlightenment wrapped itself around his blade. The man's face was serene and wistful but Doci could feel the unbreakable will in the man. Armour of gold covered in such strange iconography that it baffled the Doci shielded the man behind an impenetrable wall. It seemed to separate him from the world. Leaving him an untouchable fortress of power. Like a god.

"You are my finest warriors, you men who have given themselves to me. Like clay I have moulded you, and forged you in the furnace of war. You are of iron will and steely muscle. In great armour have I clad you and with the mightiest guns have you been armed. You will be untouched by plague or disease, no sickness will blight you. You will have tactics, strategies and machines so that no foe can best you in battle. You are my bulwark against the Terror. You are the Defenders of Humanity. You are my Space Marines and you shall know no fear." The golden man didn't shout. He didn't even raise his voice. He didn't need too; his words flew through the air like daggers.

Doci whirled round when the figure raised his sword still wreathed in flames. Men bigger than anyone had a right to be each one clad in elaborate suits of black armour stood in perfect ranks as far as the eye could see. As one they moved; the sound of their foot fall was indescribable. The earth beneath his feet trembled as if terrified. A million shinning silver things that looked like boxes with handles and tubes attached hung in their hands each aimed at the sky. Things that seemed like flying temples hung overhead their huge shapes pure black against the yellow sky. For the first time since he had heard and understood the sermons of his local Prior he felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Fear me!" The leader of the Ori Ascendancy turned slowly to regard the huge golden man. "Fear me! For I am your apocalypse!" The figure said pointing his burning blade at the Doci's face.

Then Doci was back in the field. He collapsed to his knees panting as the crushing weight was lifted from his back. The flame was still there, patient as time itself. The tapestry was gone, leaving only the wide open expanse.

"Follow."

Doci gulped down much needed oxygen and scrambled after the slow moving flame. An eternity passed as they walked in silence. Suddenly his foot plunged through something soft. Glancing down the Doci almost retched when the dry and sunken face of a dead woman stared back at him. His foot was buried to its ankle in her chest. He lost the battle with his gut when a large rat escaped from the corpse's mouth.

"Follow!" The Ori demanded again.

Looking away from the corpse he saw a field of bodies; young and old, man and woman that reached beyond the horizon.

"What is this?" Doci inquired, slowly removing his foot.

The Ori didn't answer instead it just continued on. Unsure of what to do and fearful of being left along in the mass grave Doci followed. He managed several steps before an elbow caught his foot and brought him down into the rotting flesh. His face sunk into the rotting abdomen of a shrivelled corpse. The soft flesh yielded instantly and in his gasp the Doci engulfed a portion of blackened intestines. Spluttering and near tears the man scrambled to his feet and ran after the flame of his gods. For kilometres he fought through the rotting piles, the stench no longer bothered him neither did the sounds the bodies made when he stepped on them. Fluids, most left to the imagination, soaked the hem of his pristine white robes. Slowly the decaying people were replaced with simple bones. Their progress increased, even with the unsteady footing, and the Ori and Doci moved ever closer to their goal. Not a word passed between worshiper and god as they plunged deeper into the nightmare.

It came upon them like a spectre. A huge throne. It touched the sky, inlayed with gold and constructed with the bones of the dead. A single figure sat atop the nightmarish construct. Fire wreathed the figure bathing him in shadows. Twisted and tortured forms writhed in agony inside the horrible flames and a river of blood, so thick it was almost black, poured down the steps to pool at his feet. Somehow even though he was almost a kilometre straight up the Doci could see the seated thing perfectly. The man was normal sized, unlike the figure of gold and fire, but he exuded a deadly malice and no matter how the dancing shadows moved they never truly revealed the figures face. All the Doci could make out was a lopsided grin and silvered hair. In his hand he held a gently spinning galaxy and in the other a sword of unknown style hung loosely dripping with a liquid Doci just knew to be blood.

"What is this?" Doci asked again as he stared in awe and terror up at the seated man.

"The future. It burns, it corrupts, it rots, it stains..." The flame had grown with its anger and it threatened to consume even the Doci before it stopped. "You will face Darkness. And in that Darkness you will find eternity."

"What?"

"Search them out. Search out the Children of Altera. Search out the Great Enemy and destroy them! Now go!" The Ori boomed.

Before the Doci could argue a piercing shriek filled the air. Turning back towards the colossal throne he caught sight of a truly massive twin headed eagle plunging towards him its talons extended. With a cry that threatened to burst his ear drums the bird of prey shot past his face its wickedly sharp claws tearing a thin line under his left eye.

"Doci!" Came the startled cry.

He bolted upright and everything in the room, which had been aimlessly floating, collapsed to the ground in a jumbled mess.

"Doci we have been trying to gain access for hours." The young Prior blurted out as he examined the destroyed room.

"Prior. Gather our most talented Scryers." Doci demanded not moving an inch as he tried to stare a hole through the wall.

"Yes Doci." The young man said with a bow. "Doci; you are bleeding." The Prior muttered before he hurriedly left the room.

Placing his hand under his left eye he was not surprised when his finger came away bloody.

* * *

**Imperial Year 1 - 507 / 25****th**** September 2005 Anno Domini, Terran Standard / Sixth Generation of Plenty Under the Beneficent Ori / Asgard Remnant Generation I / Third Epoch After Ascension / 9820900.M41.**

It had been a year and a half since that night. A year and a half since the entire Ascendancy had begun to slowly awaken. The Doci paced in front of the Flames of Enlightenment worry and doubt plaguing his mind. Already many Scryers had died, their minds lost to the astral planes they examined. With a heavy sigh the old man turned to the only thing he could; gently he fell to his knees and prayed.

Scryer of the West felt the small blue crystal in his hand, a more concentrated version of what topped their staffs, vibrate. It was the four hundredth time this month that he alone had detected a sign of life but he diligently followed the astral current. He shivered as the temperature seemed to drop suddenly. In his mind's eye he saw something moving in the ether. Moving closer he was assaulted with a piercing pain and something brushing the edges of his mind. Steeling himself he pushed onwards. A wailing assaulted his mind moments later; it was filled with such pain and sorrow it gave him a moment to pause. It was like the death knell of a god.

West almost died of fright when something he could only describe as evil began to race towards him. Desperately he tried to flee from the wall like wave of death. The psychic force overran his errant mind in an instant. Back in the City of the Gods West's body was picked up and flung into a wall. His fragile frame was liquidised as the Big Bang like explosion of the Hive Mind's death scream poured through his mind and into the Materium. North and South were partially shielded from the blow but they were still knocked unconscious. East, terrified by the force of the Tyranid's doom but encouraged by his faith, followed the trail of psychic power back to its source.

For a moment he witnessed an empire that spanned a galaxy, fleets of huge arrow like ships and armies of millions, humans in greater numbers that he imagined possible across multiple galaxies and such pain and death that he nearly wept from simply glimpsing it. Then a presence, so old and powerful it defied his comprehension, settled over him. For an instant he witnessed the face of what he called a god before the being shattered his mind.

Doci allowed the collective sorrow of the lesser Priors to affect him. The Healers had done well but East was lost to them. Much had been recovered from his mind but the young Prior would never recover from the drooling vegetable he was now. Already he had ordered the Prior to be canonised as a hero of the Holy Crusade that was to come. Deep down he knew that many more would follow the Scryer.

"Do we have coordinates?" Doci asked the blind and aged Healer.

"Yes, yes. By the grace of the Ori the young one seemed to hold onto them until the very end." The old man answered, his wrinkled face creasing in a small smile. Such devotion was an example to all.

"We will use this 'Stargate' to send scouts to probe the Great Enemy." Doci commented as he turned away from the muttering but mindless shell of a man. Turning to an equally aged Prior he frowned slightly at the truly maniacal look the man had in his milky white eyes. "Spread the word to all the worlds of the Ascendancy. We are going to war."

"Indeed Doci. It shall be so." The Prior grinned savagely. "Hallowed are the Ori."

"Hallowed are the Ori." The Healer and Doci responded.

* * *

Deep in the bowls of Atlantis a sub-space transmission was intercepted by one of the dormant systems of Caminus Animum-252. The disabled machine slowly awoke as desperate signals danced around its central processor.

"Start up systems engaged. Primary mission end." The muffled voice came from inside a straw packed box.

In a shower of wood the two boxes, one containing Vultis's central sphere and the other its blocks, exploded open as the A.I. returned to life.

"Omega overrides start. Secondary mission begin. Scanning… located. Transport under way."

Weir enjoyed the simplicity of running Atlantis. It was a nice change from the madness that had plagues them ever since Supreme Commander O'Neill dropped by for a visit. Her calm demeanour was ruined when the centre of the Stargate platform exploded in a shower of rubble. Startled cries and panic shouts came from the control platform as systems sprang into action themselves. She turned towards the hole only to witness the one being she had hoped McKay had put down permanently rise slowly form the opening.

The annoying machine was a blood red and its rings were spinning faster than she had ever seen them. The four I.G.L. riflemen opened fire on it instantly their Lasguns and P-90s proving ineffective. Before anyone could react the Stargate burst into life behind the A.I.

It paused just before it entered the event horizon and turned to face the gathered humans.

"They are coming."

* * *

"_It is always more difficult to fight against faith than against knowledge_." **Adolf Hitler.**

* * *

**Coming this October: 'Heresy Through the Wormhole'. **

**Humanity's childhood ends. **


End file.
